


A training Start

by purplefox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 222,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Pikachu along with Cilan, and Iris travel together to a new region where Ash runs into a lot of old friends and rivals. Ash finds himself learning more, but this time its not just Pokemon he's learning it is about his own heart he  learns about</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is an earlier work that I'm importing I posted it on another site and decided to move it here. I have tons of editing to do so updates might not be quick. I'm not making too many adjustments to it. Just correcting a few things.

It’s been a while since we have last seen our Pokemon heroes. After we have last seen him making an astonishing top two in the Unova league Ash is taking a new path.

We rejoin Ash along with Iris and Cilan as they embark on a whole new adventure the Xentru region. But unlike other regions this region has no league! So what exactly is our Ash doing this time?

***********************************************************************

“Come ON hurry up or we are going to miss the Ferry!! Let’s go Pikachu!” As usual Ash was in a hurry as he hurriedly left a panting struggling Iris and Cilan far behind.

“He’s such a KID!!”  Iris exclaimed “The boat doesn’t leave for another half hour. He just ran off down the hill leaving us for what?”

“This aroma reeks of impatience, something that we should be accustom to with Ash by now.” Cilan said. “Instead of complaining we should be rushing, this boat according to professor Juniper is never late and always early.”

“What?! What are we waiting for then? Lets go!!” Iris pushed Axew back into her hair before swinging up on a vine to head down to the harbor passing a cloud of rushing dust that was Ash.

“Wait!! What about me??” Cilan yelled before he too ran off.

*****************************************************************

The boat was a normal huge cruise liner filled to capacity. Filled with, tourists, trainers, co-ordinators, connoisseurs. Anyone who could compete in the upcoming events was certainly on the first boat out to Xentru. The only reason Ash was going was to compete in the training events and tournaments that were offered there. There were no official Pokemon contests, but there were training camps and tournaments for co-ordinators which was good for those wanting to make themselves better. Just like Ash wanted to do.

Like before Ash carried only the Pokemon he had started out with, Pikachu. If he needed anyone else he would send for them. Ash rested against the railing of the boat, Pikachu on his shoulder. This feeling was a familiar one, just him and Pikachu starting all over again, on their way to be the best they could...

“Piiika?” Pikachu twisted on Ash’s shoulder tipping Ash’s hat over his eyes

“Huh? What’s that Pikachu? Something wrong?” Pikachu was looking over at something, no someone standing not too far away.  Straight back, purple hair....

“Hey it’s PAUL!!” the person turned around with a frown on their face until they saw who it was. It was Paul, and he was talking to...

“Wait, Drew!!”

*******************************************************************

Paul, Drew, Ash, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu sat at a booth table near a fire.

“I can’t believe the coincidence that you all know each other and battled each other, now you are off to the same place.” Iris said

“Axew!!” Axew said appearing from Iris’s hair

“Not now Axew.” Iris pulled him from her hair and dropped him on her lap mimicking Ash and Pikachu nearby.

“Yeah, I know right.” Drew said a smile on his face. “Unlike Ash and Paul, I’m really into co-ordinating, but co-ordinators have to be really strong too in fact it shows your bond with Pokemon even better. Some champions like Wallace are the best Gym Leaders, Top co-ordinators as well as Pokemon champions.”

“Wow I’ve never heard it put in that light before.” Cilan commented “That is a unique way to look at it but how do you know Paul if he collect gym badges and you co-ordinate?”

“Yeah Drew, how?” Ash said sitting forward. “Did you have a battle or something?”

“No, We didn’t battle per say, we tried to capture the same Pokemon.” Paul said sitting forward and speaking for the first time.

“What!” Cilan, Iris, and Ash said simultaneously.

“Who managed to catch it then?” Ash demanded. “What was it?”

Paul and Drew looked embarrassed. “Neither of us caught it actually, it got away.” Drew admitted.

“It was a Kingdra. It got away.” Paul mumbled before sending an amused glance at Drew. “After we had a battle that was pulled to a draw we decided to let bygones be bygones....”

“And let the whole thing go.” Drew broke in

“Because he can hold his own, for a co-ordinator” Paul continued.

“Wow, that’s an awesome story.” Ash said

“Piika piiika!!” Pikachu exclaimed from his lap.

Drew turned to look at the others milling around the deck. “We decided that the key to getting stronger was more training. We managed on our little half training between contests and gym battles. Those got us in, but not all the way. When I heard about this place I decided to go immediately. I definitely needed a break. Especially since I was so close to the top.”

Ash sighed “I know what you mean Drew, I just needed not only to recapture that original feeling I had when I first started, needed to learn my Pokemon as well as myself and make them even stronger. Develop my battle style that is my own that works perfectly. And this, this is the place to do it.” Ash gestured toward the upcoming landmass.

“Where do you go after we land?” Paul asked eyeing Cilan and Iris.

“Well we are going in a circle so that we enter everything and can then make our way back home, what about you?” Cilan asked

“Same thing here, we just gotta pick up a map and plan out our routes accordingly.” Drew said leaning back into his seat. “This region it’s a huge one and they said that travelling alone is not advised. That’s why Paul and I will be travelling together.”

“Hey, you know, you guys could travel with us. Right Iris? Right Cilan?”

“Yeah that would be so cool!!” Iris gushed maybe I could learn a little from you Drew.”

“That’s more people to appreciate a well cooked balanced meal; I don’t see any problem there.” Cilan stated “So we will travel together training and learning from each other. Good ingredients for a successful recipe.

*************************************************************************

Ash and Drew stood at the railings of the boat looking at the sea. Pikachu was in Ash’s room occupied with a bottle of ketchup. Ash sighed; Pikachu would be occupied for a long long while.

“So...”Drew started. He glanced from the waters below to look at Ash “Have you heard from May lately? Or Recently? Or even at all?”

Ash tilted his hat across his face. “Last time I heard from May she was with you in the Johto region.”

Drew looked back to the water. The boat was barely disturbing the water as they cut through it. “After the Johto contest I went to Sinnoh. I haven’t seen her or heard from her since. She’s gotten really strong but still I thought you would know. Or that she would go to Sinnoh or Hoen from Johto.”

Ash smiled. “That’s great!! Her getting stronger I mean, May one these days is going to be the best. Her bond with Pokemon is just.....amazing. But you already know that Drew.”

“Yeah you’re right, we are still rivals, May and I. It’s just strange to not know when she is going to fall from.”

“Fall? That definitely sounds like May alright.”

Ash and Drew shared a soft laugh, before turning to back the rails. “This trip, this new start.” Drew began. “It’s going to help me bring my edge back. My focus back, and maybe even bring a better bond with my Pokemon so I can show them off better.”

“Same here, all these tournaments and challenges even these new experiences. They can only help me get better.” Ash titled his hat so it covered his eyes. “It’s going to help me and my Pokemon.”

“The only thing this trip is going to do is help me become even stronger anyway I possibly can.” A low voice came from the darkened stairway. Ash and Drew leaned up to watch Paul walk up with his hands thrust into his front pockets.

Paul leaned out against the railings at first appearing to have forgotten about the other two before he spoke again “After losing and losing to Brandon over and over again, and others. I have no choice, I have to make myself stronger. Just that I’m not too sure if normal battle and raising is the way now.”

Ash nodded. “I hear ya.”

Paul turned back to Ash. “This is more than training, it’s a new beginning, a chance to change everything and become stronger in more than just battle.”

Drew started laughing. “Was Paul this physiological with you guys?” Ash stared to laugh.

“I was lucky to get a sentence out of him!” Drew and Ash continued laughing and a small smirk appeared on Paul’s face.

*********************************************************************************

“Now that we have the map, let’s make our way to the Pokemon center.  We have to stock up and set off in the morning. We definitely have no time to waste.” Cilan for once was leading the pack as they traveled off the docks. Ash and Drew followed behind him while Iris and Paul tagged behind. Pikachu rode on Ash’s shoulder half napping.

“I hope we get there soon, not for the sake of food, but Roserade needs a check up before we head out.” Drew spoke up from his whispered conversation with Ash.

Iris looked startled. “Just your Roserade? Don’t you have any others?”

Drew looked uncomfortable. “I needed a new perspective so I left the ones I depend on too much and decided to travel with those I need to work with and my most special Pokemon, that’s Roserade, we’ve been through so much, I had to bring it.”

“ohhh.”  Came from Iris and Cilan.

Drew flicked his hair back in his usual gesture. “Besides, Ash does the same thing with Pikachu, and Paul did it too. Sometimes you have to start over from the bottom when you get stuck in the middle.”

“You can say that again.” Iris smiled widely with Axew sticking its head out of her hair viewing the passing buildings. “You really seem to know a lot Drew!”

“Well I DO want to become a top co-ordinator” Drew shot back at her. “I HAVE to know a lot.”

Before Iris could say anything else, Cilan spotted the Pokemon Center. “Let’s continue this later guys, our Pokemon need rest and so do we.”

“Ready for some chow Pikachu buddy?” Ash asked a suddenly wide awake Pikachu.

“Pii Pii Kachu!!” Ash led the dash to the door. Cilan following behind with Paul next to him and Iris and Drew appearing to be continuing their discussion quietly.

First Ash was looking for Nurse Joy in the strange unfamiliar Pokemon Center layout. Something he never got used to, he finally spotted her and was about to move off when Pikachu cried out.

“Pikachu Pii!!!”

Huh?

*************************************************************************************

Pikachu was off running toward something Ash could not spot in the crowd. The crowd moved when he saw Pikachu jump and he was able to see a red headed girl extend her hands and Pikachu jump into them.

A familiar red head. Ash grinned, he should have known. The girl straightened up and blue eyes met his.

“Misty!!”


	2. More for the journey

Ash honestly forgot about his travelling companions in his excitement at seeing Misty. It was so long since he saw her, and the last time they did not even get to talk really and catch up. He rushed forward to her. Right into the crowd of people seeking Nurse Joy.

It was like trying to swim in oil, by the time Ash made his way to a certain point and he looked up for Misty and Pikachu, they were gone. Ash felt his heart drop; this was not a dream was it?

“Pikapi!” Ash felt Pikachu jump on his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief. Turning he went to glance up at Misty to realise he had to look down at her; she was shorter than him now.

“Ash! Hey! Long time no see, right Pikachu?” Pikachu rubbed its cheek against Ash’s looking like it was ready to abandon him again for the favour in Misty’s arms.

“I can’t believe it’s you Mist, it’s the last place I would expect to run into you. Are you visiting someone?”

“Not exactly, Ash I’m travelling here to compete, just like you are.” The others caught up to Ash, giving Misty curious looks.

“How do you know what I’m doing Misty?”

“Ash what other reason would you come? You never were the sightseeing type especially if there was a competition around.”

“Umm, Sorry but how do you know each other?” Drew broke in before Ash could retort,

“Oh, I’m sorry; I’m Misty, Nice to meet you, Drew.” Misty smiled at Drew before turning to Paul. “Nice to meet you too Paul, and you too Iris, and you too Cilan.”

“Wait how do you know who we are?” Iris asked staring at Misty “Are you psychic?”

Laughter came from behind Misty.

“She wishes she was Psychic” A really familiar voice said. “Then she would be able to figure out what her present is!” Two girls pushed through the crowd. Two very familiar girls, two co-ordinators. May and Dawn.

“It’s not your gift so just wait like normal people.” It was another familiar voice, this time Brock pushed through the crowd to join the group.

“This is getting weird.” Iris said staring at the new people.

******************************************************************************

The group had a corner booth in the Pokemon Centre all for themselves. Dawn, May, and Brock were doing the majority of the explanations while Misty softly spoke to Pikachu who was in her lap, and Ash sat next to her quietly watching, seeming not to be paying attention.

“So after I lost the Johto grand festival I needed time to think, so I went to the Orange islands to get a whole new perspective. When I came back I ended up in Kanto and was planning to go meet up with Professor Oak. But I ran into Dawn! She had just come from Unova and was full of excitement, we decided to train and travel together when I realised how close to Misty’s gym we were.” May started

“Yea, so when May and I went to the gym, Misty wasn’t there!! Her sisters were all happy about her going out and having a life and getting a date, when we turned up since they didn’t know us they thought we wanted a battle and refused to contact her!”

Pikachu at hearing the word date had frozen on Misty’s lap and its fur crackled with electricity. Ash in the meantime narrowed his eyes at Dawn seeming to be silently urging her to continue with the information.

“So we were there trying to explain that we knew Misty and all, but all Lily would say is that they weren’t going to contact her. It’s cute now, but at the time not so much.” Dawn and May shared a laugh before Dawn continued. “At the time we were like really frustrated.”

Misty looked up blushing slightly, “Can we skip this part please? I swear you’ve been telling everyone.”

“That’s not them.” Brock cut in with a laugh. “It’s your lovely sisters. I found Geogio’s style as cool. I should use it.”

Misty rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me pull your ear Brock, come down to earth before I have to drag you back.” The table erupted into chuckles. Ash sat up and slid a little closer to Misty.

“Who is Georgio?” He whispered, but May heard it anyway.

“He is this trainer that challenged Misty before, if he won she had to go out with him, if she won then that would be that, she won the first time they met but he challenged the gym and won and instead of a badge he got to take Misty out instead. It was so romantic!”

Drew snorted. “Talk about predictable, the guy has no style.” May glowered at him.

Ash looked sick. “What else happened Dawn?” He queried looking at the table.

“Oh, well since her sisters wouldn’t contact her, we decided to kill time and battle them. We won but they were so impressed by our techniques that we had to sit them down and explain to them about coordinating.”

“Then they decided that was what they wanted to do.” May put in. “They were just amazed at the whole thing that they decided they wanted to become top -coordinators, but since they were not that good at battling they decided to take back the gym so that they could improve their skills.”

“That was the only things good about that date.” A flushing Misty said. “I go out on a forced date, and come back to realize I can have a bit more freedom when it comes to the gym.” Misty softly rubbed Pikachu’s cheeks getting a soft squeak from the electric rodent.  “Now I can travel and see new kinds of water Pokemon and even improve the ones I have that need a little TLC, and in some cases, swimming lessons.” She sighed.

“No big guesses which one needs swimming lessons.”  Brock said laughing. Misty glared at Brock

“Now don’t you start that again, all Psyduck needs is some tough love and understanding.”

“Don’t forget the water wings!” Brock wheezed. Misty rolled her eyes.

“Just hurry up and go back to school Brock. We don’t have time for your jokes.”

“Wait.” Iris spoke up causing the whole table to look at her. “You guys are travelling here too? All of you?”

“No I’m just here to send them off on a good note and to see whether or not it looks like they can survive on their own, but it’s just Misty, May, and Dawn. I’m training to be a Pokemon doctor. So I can’t stay here with them. As much as I would like to live out the old days. Just can’t this time.”

“It’s okay Brock, there may be no cooking like yours, but we will get by, we have traveled alone before.” Misty stuck her tongue out at Brock before continuing. “I really think we would move faster without those pretty girls distracting you too.”

Another round of laughter swept the table and Ash rested his arm on the back of the booth around Misty. “Like old times right Brock?”

“Yup, minus the ear pulling of course.”

Drew and Paul shifted bring attention to them slightly. “We are travelling with Ash this time around, are you three going to as well?”

“Um, no we already have everything planned out.” Dawn said shooting a glance at May and Misty. “Our paths will cross, but I’m pretty sure you guys schedule and ours are totally different, even our ways are like so different it doesn’t make sense travelling together.”

“How do you know what our ways are like?” Paul asked speaking to the girls for the first time. Dawn flushed a little.

“We just do Paul, and this was planned as a girl journey, so as much as we would like to, we might not have this chance again so we are sticking with our plan. There is no need to worry.”

Brock, Ash, May and Misty groaned at that. “That is when I start to worry the most” Ash mumbled. “It would have been nice travelling with you again, but a promise is a promise, and I don’t mind you keeping it, once you guys promise me that you will keep in touch.”

“Sure we will.” May said reaching to her side for her bag. “We all have these now, so there is no way we will get lost or can’t reach somebody for help.” She pulled out a PokeNav, a Poketech, and a Pokegear. “We all have these so you see we are starting our journey right.”

Drew reached across and snagged May’s Pokegear. “I’ll have that June.” He said as he added a number.

“It’s May!!” May cried out before snatching back her pokegear. “Wait did you just add yourself?”

“Yea, I did, we are rivals May, good rivals keep in touch.”

Paul rolled his eyes before slumping down in his seat.


	3. Night holds the Secrets

Iris, Cilan and Brock went off to bed after the group broke up for the night, but the others had other plans. Dawn was by herself outside watching the stars when a dark shadow appeared next to her.

“Oh!! Who is that?” She demanded standing up and reaching for pokeballs that were not there.

Paul sat down on the bench that Dawn a few seconds ago had occupied. Dawn slowly retook her seat shooting a curious glance at Paul. She was not that entirely sure why he had sought her out. He never was interested in her or what she had to say. In fact she was not even sure if he knew her name or what she did.

Dawn slumped a little. Why was Paul out here and saying absolutely nothing too? Just when Dawn was contemplating whether or not to go back into the centre Paul spoke up.

“What are you looking to improve on while you are here?” Dawn blinked in surprise; she hesitated before turning to him. Paul was not looking at her but she had no doubt he was aware of her movements. Even if he was there blankly staring at the stars.

“I still want to be a top Co-ordinator but I also want to be a good pokestylist. I’m looking to improve on the way my combinations appear and also to improve on my battling.” Paul just sat there after she spoke. The silence was no uncomfortable but it was a bit unnerving.

“How do you plan on improving that?”

“There are all sorts of competitions here Paul, so I will just enter the ones that are the most challenging for me and my pokemon. No need to worry that is if you worried.”

Paul turned his head toward her a rare full blown smile on his lips. “I worried Blue.” He whispered. “Before I remembered who I was thinking about.”

It was not the sweetest thing she had ever heard. But Dawn flushed before staring back up at the star filled sky in silence.

************************************************************************************

May was outside in the garden slowly tracking a group of Caterpies. Her hands were forming a familiar camera pose as she went along. “May’s expedition is off again. The question of where these lovable bug pokemon are heading lies in all our minds. Hidden treasure? A secret ritual, maybe even a safe place to evolve.”

“You still don’t get out much do you?” The low drawl came from directly behind May and she reacted without thinking.

“Water gun!!” Wartortle burst from his pokeball and doused Drew thoroughly.

“GAHHH!!” yelled Drew as he flew backwards to hit a wall.

“Drew!! Oh no.” May moaned and rushed towards Drew. “Sorry Wartortle, Return!” May fell to her knees by Drew. “You shouldn’t have crept up on me! Are you hurt? Are you in pain?”

“Uhh, no May I’m fine.” Drew murmured sitting up. “You gave me quite a soaking there, your Wartortle gave me quite the soak. Its water gun has improved by quite a lot.”

“Oh Drew, you gave me quite a shock there.” May went to help Drew up but he was already rising and pulling a scarf from his pocket to wipe his face.

“It will dry.” Drew said when he noticed May looking at his soaked shirt. “I came to see how your training went for you; I expected an explanation with a demonstration later.” Drew winked at May. “You keep surprising me.”

May blushed; this Drew was a little different to the one she was accustomed to. She was expecting the criticism to come from whatever angle, but it was not coming. Drew was just there, looking at her, after all this time he was in front of her.

How much she had missed him. The Orange islands were so much a big a place; water wise that was, all that travelling on boats, it had her missing home so much. Knowing that no matter what she would not be running into Drew had hurt so much. She had so badly wanted to run to where he was. Where in the most random places he would turn up offer advice, argue with her, and give her a rose.

Almost on cue, Drew produced another of those blood red roses for her. “I missed you May. Without you in the festival it was empty.” Drew said in a lowered voice.

“I was trying to find that style Drew, the one that makes me, me. Remember? Back in Kanto I told you I wanted to find a battling style that was mine and mine alone. I’ve been searching and travelling all this time. Now I’m ready to get back into the contest circuit. But this, this will be my......”

“Training wheels.” They said simultaneously. Drew blinked down at May. Somehow he had moved closer to her. She plucked the rose from his hand and cradled it. She got the sense he wanted to ask her something. In fact she could see the fight he was having with himself. But as usual he pulled himself together before flicking his hair away.

“I want to see this style of yours, so we had better see each other in these contests May.”

“The way you will be travelling there is very little chance of it Drew!”

“That’s why you have my number May! Just call me regularly. Because there is no way I’m going to wait until some grand festival to battle you!!” Suddenly the area had gotten hot with the building tension from the two of them.

“I’m just not ready to battle you yet Drew.”

“When will you learn that we are rivals? May how can you be ready for Dawn, and that girl Zoey, but can’t battle me? I was there from the very beginning; I was your first contest battle. Yet you can’t even show me how good you have gotten?” Drew stepped back his face cold.

May felt her heart speed up, how had it gotten to this? How was she to explain to Drew that battle wise she was way away from his league? He was so good, and she felt like she had stumbled into the majority of the places she ended up. How to explain that Drew was the one with the talent and she was the one with the lucky breaks?

As usual Drew knew what she was thinking and his face softened. “May, to get better you have to challenge yourself, and your pokemon. You can’t become the best by doing the weak stuff.”

Before May could respond to that Drew did. “I know, I know, your friends are not weak. Whatever. But it’s not them that I want to battle. It’s you. I won’t take no for an answer May, you have gotten this far, either shake yourself out of this funk you are in or I will.”

Drew spun away from her and started walking towards the pokemon centre. He got a few feet before he stopped “You have gotten this far May. You can’t back out just because of a few doubts you may be having. You wouldn’t be letting down yourself and your friends, but your pokemon too. You owe them to become the best, to make them the best.” Drew strode off without another word leaving May clutching the rose and staring after him with confused thoughts in her head.

“Oh Drew.” She whispered the sound carried away by the soft night breeze.

*************************************************************************************

Finally they were alone, at least sort of. Ash sat on the grass behind the pokemon centre. Misty by his side but Pikachu on her lap. He did not mind though. Pikachu and he were buddies, and his presence ensured that Misty could not immediately run off. Because make no mistake they had to talk.

The stars were so pretty. Misty could not seem to figure out what to look at. The beautiful stars, happy Pikachu, or the uncharacteristic quiet Ash. She opted for the safer option and kept her gaze at the twinkling diamonds in the sky as she petted and cuddled Pikachu. She had missed them so much.

“Hey Mist?” Ash started.

“Yes Ash?” Misty replied looking at him to find him looking at the ground.

“I, I really missed you Misty.”

“Me too Ash.” Suddenly outside had become hot and uncomfortable. Just where was this going?

Ash let out a sigh before collapsing on the ground to stare up at the stars. “I really can’t believe how this whole trip has started out so far.” He turned to look into her eyes. Molten chocolate kept her prisoner. “First Drew and Paul, people I haven’t seen for so long I run into, and then you Mist. Only they are travelling with me and you won’t be. And I would take you and that temper of yours over them any day.”

Misty felt embarrassed, this certainly was not an Ash she was used to. The old Ash would have just said how good it was to see her before asking if she wanted to hear about his adventures. This Ash seemed alot more mature. But considering how many times she had been reminded the hard way that pokemon was where Ash’s heart and interests lay. Misty decided to take his words as words from a best friend to a best friend, a male best friend to a male best friend at that. There was no way Ash had even matured to the point he knew that she was a girl and that girls had important purposes.

“Ash, trust me I missed you too. Especially when I’m ordering a hamburger.” She hugged Pikachu closer. “And when I’m pouring ketchup I remember you too Pikapal!”  Pikachu chaa’d in her lap causing smiles from both Misty and Ash.

“How was the gym life? We never got to really go into detail over that. Even when we ran into you, there never seemed to be that much time.”

“Oh, well firstly there was no vacation that’s for sure. I was so thankful for the times that Tracey dropped by. My sisters were more interested in shopping and travelling to work in the gym. Then because gym leading is full time there was no real time to catch or study water pokemon. Some of my pokemon are easy to manage and train, but others needed a little more attention than I was able to provide, especially with us running to a challenge every few minutes. It was something that I loved though Ash." Misty paused before mimicking Ash and lying on her back to look up at the stars.

“I really loved it though, almost as much as I loved travelling. I enjoy showing off water pokemon, almost as I loved battling with them. I feel almost guilty about how I feel about m sisters taking over the gym. I mean I’m glad I get to travel, but I’m not too sure how I feel about feeling so free right now.”

Misty turned her head to the side to face Ash. “You get what I’m saying right Ash?”

Ash paused, looking into her eyes and trying to find the right words that would not offend yet reassure her. “I think you should be happy about the whole distance thing Mist, when I saw you in Kanto you were almost run ragged. So you should be feeling calm about this whole thing.” Ash rolled closer to her so that their noses were almost touching.

“A chance to make yourself stronger, make new friends. Create a whole new bond with your pokemon, and maybe learn something new.” Ash broke off wondering if he should go any further, but this was Misty and one thing he was with her was honest.

“Mist this is a chance to get away from everything, things that were upsetting you, expectations that were too much, a chance to think about your dreams.” There was a pause after his statement with Misty just searching his eyes.

“Do you think this is too much too fast?” She whispered.

“No, but if your sisters can celebrate over some wacko fanatic practically forcing you on a date because you haven’t been out relaxing in so long, then you know you need some time off.”

There was another pause, Pikachu was almost forgotten but he was there quietly listening to the exchange over his head. Suddenly Pikachu was engulfed in a three way hug as Ash reached over and crushed Misty in a bear hug.

“I missed this, all we need is our sleeping bags, and Brock snoring and it would be like old times.” Ash whispered in her hair.

“When it so much easier and our goals were so much simpler and easy to define; and all these problems did not exist you mean.” Misty whispered.

“Yes, when our biggest problems were running out of food, Team Rocket, and getting lost.” Ash laughed. “I miss those days.” He confessed. “Because now here we are, so much to say and no way to say it. All because the shock has not worn off and deep down we fear all this is a dream.”

Misty smiled. “I really missed you Ash. Soon to be Pokemon Master Ash.”

Ash pulled back and smiled. “I really missed that too Water pokemon Master Misty and I know Pikachu missed it too.”

Their laughter filled the air as both of them lay back to watch the twinkling stars. Just like old times.


	4. Morning Separation

Even though they had just met, Cilan and Brock got along great; after all both of them were up at the crack of dawn to ready the others on the journey ahead. Paul was up early too but he did not exactly count for getting along great. All Paul did was grunt at anyone asking him questions as he packed his bag. Pretty soon Brock and Cilan forgot about his existence as they started swapping recipes.

The Pokémon were the next ones up, then one by one their trainers crawled from their bed; except for the exception of Dawn and her Piplup. A loud scream was how they started their morning.

“My HAIR!!” Was the distressed scream that echoed from Dawn’s room. A few seconds later came the almost expected phrase “Piplup bubblebeam!”

“Piiipppluuuup”

Paul frowned before turning to Iris and Drew who had just wandered into the room. “Did I just hear what I did?”

“Piiikaachuuuu!!”

“AHHHHHHH!!! I’m up!! I’m Up!!!” Came from the room next to them.”

“Iris and Drew sweatdropped. “That is normal, the other one, not so much, guess Dawn had bad hair this morning.” Iris admitted stuffing a brush into her pack.

“You mean every morning.” Giggled May dancing into the room. “Can’t you smell it? Brock’s been cooking!”

Ash stumbled into the room next. “What’s with everyone in here? Whats up?”

Cilan poked his head into the room next. “Breakfast is served everyone, so get ready and let’s eat.”

Ash and May had stars in their eyes. “Really? Yesss.” They roared before rushing off. Drew and Iris exchanged a confused look before calmly leaving.

“Cilan is good at cooking but you would think they hadn’t eaten for years!” She was heard exclaiming before the door swung closed behind her.

Paul grunted before standing and swinging his bag on his back, he was about to move for the door when it swung open and Misty peeked in. She had not yet tied up her hair so it fell across her shoulders. She stepped in and appeared to be looking for people before she looking at him.

Paul frowned at her, was she blind?

“Everyone went gone to breakfast? Even Dawn and Ash?” She asked him.

Paul was stuck on whether or not he should answer such an obvious question when Misty answered it herself.

“Of course they did, just that I thought I heard voices in here.”  She smiled at Paul before leaving. Paul shook his head before heading to the door himself, he opened it in time to see Dawn rush pass him in an obvious hurry to catch up to Misty who had reached the end of the corridor.

“Blue.” He grunted rolling his eyes at her rush. It was morning and already he wondering about his wisdom about travelling with a group. All the unnecessary talking and attacking and eating when they could be training and pushing themselves.

Paul caught himself out of that train of thought before he could continue. _That was my old training style._ He thought to himself. _It did not work all that good last time, or really all this time. I must have been doing something wrong all these times. THAT’S why I’m here, to change so I can be the best. But I’m going to have to learn to take advice first._

Head down, hands in pockets, Paul strode off to where the others were waiting.

***********************************************************************************

For trainers that were eager to chow down, they were surprisingly neat in their eating. Drew watched in amazement as Ash, May, and Misty eagerly but neatly tore into breakfast with the occasional praise.

“Aren’t you going to eat Drew?” Misty asked him, causing him to realise everyone was pretty much tearing into breakfast; even the Pokémon. He wanted to laugh out, especially the Pokémon, they were there eating like there was no tomorrow.

“...That’s because I know so much of their favourite habits, like some Pokémon only eat sweet things so you add a berry to suit...” Drew rudely tuned out Brock, that information might be handy but not the sort of thing he wanted to tune in to so early.

Dawn suddenly appeared and nearly tripped over Misty’s Psyduck in her rush to the table.

“Brock’s Pancakes!” She exclaimed before seizing a plate for herself and drowning them in syrup and butter. Drew flicked his hair back, the majority of the conversation going on was either with Brock or Cilan or Ash and every single one of the girls.

Even May, she was right there sitting next to Iris and Ash laughing it up in conversation. He knew they were all friends but Ash managed to drag them into a healthy discussion with each other even as they still spoke to him.

May happily joked and talked to Ash but had not even said morning to him or even glanced at him for that matter. Drew did not know exactly how to feel on that matter, there was no reason to be jealous of Ash. Drew let a smile grow on his lips and he speared one of his pancakes. The moment that Misty had appeared Ash had practically dragged her to sit next to him. Drew’s smile widened, the guy might be slow but he had redeeming ways.

Drew looked up just in time to catch May glancing away from him and his smile got even bigger. _So that is the way you want to play it May. Okay with me._

Drew was considering raising the stakes and doing something outrageous when Paul finally slunk into the room. Paul barely glanced at the seating arrangements before slumping next to Drew and eyeing the pancakes with distrust.

Paul glanced at what all the happy smiles and fussing had been about. Pancakes. Seriously? That was what all the fuss had been about? These people really needed help. And a healthy slap across the face.

Paul reached for a plate of pancakes and saw Dawn watching him curiously. He grunted at her before proceeding to drive into the food. Breakfast was breakfast and they had a full day of travel ahead of them. There was no way he was going to lag and possibly end up behind.

He was going to be giving his best on this trip, if the others did not that was not on him. His lips quirked in a small smile. It would not hurt really to be eating like this every day though, the food might be simple but it was good.

***********************************************************************************

Breakfast was finished and it was time for the one thing that Ash hated the most. Goodbyes. He did not want to sulk but his cap was covering his eyes as he sat in Brock’s room watching as he packed up. Suddenly the room swung open and Pikachu and Misty were coming in.

“Brock, What was this gift you had for me?” Ash tilted his hat back. Gift? What for?

“Oh yea, I almost forgot and after all the trouble I went through to get it too.” Brock reached into his bag to reveal something that had Ash and Misty gasping. A Pokémon egg.

“Since your birthday is coming up, I wanted to get you something just in case I don’t get to come back here and spend the day with you.” Brock said as he handed the egg in its protective case over. “This is more than a birthday gift, since this is your first time in such a long time getting to travel I want you to think this like you are starting your first journey all over again.”

“Brock, that’s so sweet! You really know how to get the perfect gifts for a girl, even if you don’t know how to get them.”

“Ow, right in the heart.” Brock moaned

Ash in the meantime was trying to deal with his spinning head. Misty’s birthday? Just how could he have forgotten? Now he had to get her a gift and a perfect one too. What could he get her, she was not like the other girls she rarely wanted anything.

Ash eyed the egg trying to see if he could figure it out, the egg had lots of triangle shapes on it’s white shell but he could not figure out what kind of Pokémon it could be. He shrugged to himself when it hatches he would know he reasoned to himself.

Brock finished zipping up his bag and turned to the three in the room. “Now Misty take care, try to keep Dawn and May out of trouble and healthy, make good use of those cookbooks and lessons that I gave you.” Misty giggled. “Ash and Pikachu just do your best, and Pikachu look out for Ash.” Pikachu saluted as Ash eyed it.

Brock and Ash shook hands as Brock set off for the door. “See you guys soon hopefully.” Then he was gone. Misty sat on the bed next to Ash cradling the egg.

“Wow.” She whispered.

“Yea, now we’re the next to leave.” Misty glared at Ash

“I didn’t mean Bock leaving, I mean the egg, it’s been so long...” Her voice trailed off and Ash felt his heart twitch. Wisely, he decided to move the topic to a safe subject.

“Well where do you go first?”

“Beadith City first, there are at least two competitions Dawn, and May want to join and there is a Water Pokémon exhibit I want to see, and a Pokémon swimming class I want to take Psyduck to.” Misty said perking up and away from sad memories.

“That’s cool, especially about the swimming class, we are going up the hill to Haynesor Town for a tournament and a competition before we move off to Merche Town for a dragon event and another tournament.”

“Hey, that’s where we are going to be!” Misty said reaching for Ash. “So we would see you then. Providing a certain Pokémon trainer does not get everyone lost.” Misty said winking at Ash teasingly.

“Piiika piiika Pikapi!” Pikachu loudly exclaimed causing it and Misty to fall into helpless laughter.

“Ha ha ha, laugh it up you two.” Ash sulked as he threw a pillow at them missing on purpose. It only caused them to laugh even harder.

*************************************************************************************

It was time to part ways; Cilan and Iris were a little way up the path from Ash letting him have his goodbye in private. Paul was lounging against a tree in the shade occasionally looking up at the sky in impatience, Drew next to him, his gaze fixed on May as he twirled a blade of grass in his hand.

“Let’s meet up Ash real soon.” Dawn said high fiving Ash, She stepped back to let May approach. May reached into her pockets to pull out a familiar ribbon, Ash grinned before doing the same.

“Let’s do our best Ash!” May said when the two halves of their ribbons connecting making one.

“Always May!” Ash grinned before replacing the ribbon and high fiving May. He glanced behind her to see Misty.

“See ya Mist. Real soon.” The sound of their hands connecting in the high five sounded like it had echoed to Ash. For some strange reason he did not want to have Misty leave even though he knew in a few days they would meet again. He met her eyes, blue eyes trapped chocolate ones.

“Take care Ash.” The words seemed to echo for days even though it was just a few seconds. What was wrong with him? Misty was talking again.

“Watch over him okay PikaPal?”

“Piiika Pika!! Pikachu Pi!” Suddenly Pikachu was gone from Ash’s shoulder and in Misty’s arms. Ash sighed, this was going to be a long journey if he could not get those two to lay off the excessive touching. They were never like this before, what was making this trip so different?

“Time to go Pikachu.” Inwardly he winced, that sounded so cold, but it had the desired effect. Pikachu was back on his shoulder and Misty was discretely wiping her eyes. Just what for? He was going to see her in a few days right? No damn reason to worry, or cling.

Ash started to walk towards Iris and Cilan waiting on the path, he fought the urge to look back like he always did. Pikachu had no such qualms though, he was waving back from Ash’s shoulder at Misty and the others calling loudly.

Paul and Drew rose off their respective trees without a word and started to follow the group.

“Bye Paul!” Dawn loudly called.

“Goodbye!! Drew” May was next. Paul and Drew did respective waves without even turning back.

“Bye you guys!! Catch up with you later!” Was Misty’s final call before the group headed up the mountain to their next town.


	5. Silent Road travel

To Cilan the journey seemed to be going fine, they had food, no wild Pokémon had attacked them, they were making good pace. It was just that the group were not in very much in good spirits. At least the boys were. Iris was having the time of her life as usual.

Almost as if summoned Iris swung overhead on a vine laughing and enjoying the day. Cilan sighed. Meanwhile he was quite firmly on the ground with the two new ones that looked like they did not enjoy conversation, and Ash who seemed to be firmly buried in some sort of deep thought.

It certainly was making the travelling dull, and for someone who appreciated the spices in life Cilan was not planning to tolerate it for much longer.

“How about we stop in a bit and recharge and take in the view.” He suggested to the group at large. Iris immediately dropped from her vine to the ground below her eyes shining.

“That’s a good idea Cilan, I could collect some fruits!.” Axew appeared from her hair and waved his arms in apparent agreement. Drew and Paul just shrugged, the break not really mattering to them. Surprisingly Ash was the one with an objection.

“Hey Cilan, why don’t we stop by a river or something, it’s not like we are really tired or anything. Why don’t we just keep going till we find a good place to rest?”

Cilian had to admit, Ash had a good point. However it meant travelling with the bland ones until they could stop. He stifled a groan, he really hoped either a distraction appeared or a river did, the whole group was torture.

******************************************************************************

Drew may have appeared to be silent and sullen but he sure was not. All the time that they travelled his mind picked out everything that they passed. How the light illuminated that rock, how the beautifly looked taking off from the bushes. All things he was planning to use for combinations.

The terrain they were on was a good one, forest, the occasional plain, then forest and thick bush all over again. He could see now why they were instructed to travel in groups, the whole set up could end up being confusing.

Since Roserade and Absol were the Pokémon he decided to use only on this trip, Drew knew he needed to be doing some serious thinking for how to show those two off. A Dark type and a Grass type people would definitely expect a dark type move with a grass type move for sure, but that is certainly not how Drew operated. Definitely not. Drew let a smile cross his face, May was not the only one looking for the style that was theirs and theirs alone, he was too. Drew wanted to create something that would have others thinking that it would be illegal if they used it even if it was to be in battle to throw him off.

 _I want to be able to have people feeling that they could never pull it off like me, that they are inadequate and should never try to match me. It might be vain but that is how good I want to be._ Drew glanced over to Paul who was deep in his thoughts next to him. _I remember Paul telling me he had used a style that Ash created himself to throw him off and because it was useful, but Ash still threw him off when they last battled. I sure do not want that whatever move I come up with I have to be prepared for others trying to turn it on me. So It has to be deadly as well as the thing to show off my Pokémon, but it has to be different than my usual work. This is going to be harder than I thought._

*************************************************************************************

Paul was arguing in his head as they trudged alone at their pace. He thought they could go faster but he was not going to offer his opinion. There was no real way to offer it that the new girl and the stuff shirt guy would be able to accept it.

Paul was wondering about his choices of Pokémon for this region. Drew had his Roserade and his Absol, Ash just his Pikachu, the May girl had a Wartortle and a Blaziken, Dawn had her Piplup and her Togekiss, the Misty girl had a default Psyduck and a Marill. And what did he have? His Torterra and his Froslass. Just what was he thinking with just that as his team?

 _Stop thinking like that._ Paul told himself, there was no need to start with the doubts yet. Torterra always gave of its best, and Froslass was the one he needed to work on. They did not seem to have that connection that Reggie and Ash were always talking about. In fact they had no connection at all, he knew that Froslass was trying but it was not up to his standards. He was hesitating at letting it go though. Every time that he wanted to release a Pokémon, he remembered the Chimchar he had released that Ash had taken up.

There was no way he was going to release something that with effort and understanding could become powerful and devastating.

Their first tournament was in two days and they were half a day away by walking. By his walking standards anyway. By the crazy tree swinger most likely the same time. The stuff shirt’s pace he would say they would get there in the morning, providing they got a proper start.

He did not care about whatever the prize was, he wanted to gain strength through Froslass. But maybe the prize would change his mind, he was going in it to win, but that did not mean he could not try to enjoy the thing too.

*************************************************************************************

Ash and Pikachu lagged behind the group, if Pikachu was unnerved by Ash’s silence it did not let on. It kept it’s gaze on the path ahead and from time to time nudged Ash to let him know about obstacles in the path.

Ash’s thoughts were whirling as he fought to make sense of them. He thought about Misty, the upcoming tournament, Misty’s birthday, how to win the tournament to Misty again.

_I just cannot figure why she would not travel with us. Misty always travels with us when we have the chance and she kept hugging Pikachu like if she was never going to see him again. She was more into Pikachu than me. Not that I’m jealous just Misty is my best friend too. There has to be more to that story with Georgio, what is he some sort of stalker? Misty had to tell him she was not interested, I mean he battled her twice just to take her out. What Pokémon did he use to defeat her? Misty is no pushover, I bet I could beat him with no trouble._

“Pikapi” Pikachu’s warning came just in time for Ash to avoid a log lying half on the path. It was distraction enough for Ash’s thoughts to go fully to the tournament ahead.

_I may just have Pikachu but I know I can bring in another partner if I have to. We have no problem with the small stuff, it’s the big stuff we have problems with. But we are going to give our all like we always do, because that is who we are._

Ash lifted his head brown eyes shining fire burning in his heart. “We are so close Pikachu, so close.”

“Piika Pikachu.” Was the response on top of his head

“When we stop I’m going to need you to help me with some training.” Pikachu looked down into Ash’s eyes confused. Usually Ash just said that they were going to do some special training. Not that he wanted help with special training. It was just him and Ash who was Pikachu going to be helping Ash train?

********************************************************************************

Iris spotted a river flowing late in the evening. If they kept going, they could make the town but a rest was in order. Axew was hungry and she was too. Swinging down she let Cilan know and he gave her a relieved sigh. She expected that behavior from Ash not Cilan but Ash was behind silent like the two new guys he knew.

“There’s a river ahead, lets stop there for the night and then walk into town for the morning.” Her words brought no real response to the guys. Paul just grunted, Drew gave her a small smile but that was it. Ash nodded in agreement with Pikachu on his head obviously taking a nap.

“Well I’m off to find some fruits; I’ll meet you guys at the river.” Iris said before swinging up to the trees again. She was willing to bet that the other group was not having so much silence as they traveled. May sounded like so much fun. She could have dealt if it was just Ash all quiet, but all three of them down there was a little scary the way they were lost in their thoughts

“Maybe they are just anticipating the tournament and competitions Axew.” She said as she spotted a few trees that looked promising.

*********************************************************************************

Dinner was simple, sandwiches fruit and chili but it was good. Ash and Pikachu had disappeared during preparations and had disappeared again after the last dish had been washed. Paul sat with his Torterra behind him as he contemplated his Forslass, Cilan sat reading a tour guide book while Drew and Iris sat near the fire talking.

“All those rare Pokémon in the Unova region sure sounds interesting. The thought of using Pokémon that others have never heard of or even seen in a competition knocks me out.” Drew said looking at the flames

“It works both ways Drew. It’s so rare to see the Pokémon that are so familiar to you. The Pokémon you find so commonplace we in Unova find as exotic and fascinating. Trust me when I say this whole things is as much an adventure for me as for you. Battling Pokémon whose moves and abilities you have no idea of is really exciting and scary. Iris replied playing mindlessly with Axew in her lap.

“I don’t know about the scary part.” Drew said flicking his hair back. “But I do know that a strong Pokémon from the Unova region might help me get my edge back.”

“Or not, how would you deem a Pokémon’s strength? Not by looks alone or attitude or by the type it is right? You do not find strong Pokémon Drew you raise them.”

“Right.” Drew said a little embarrassed. “I know you raise Pokémon to be the best they could be but some Pokémon when you first meet them have that spark in them that you know you can make them the greatest. That is what I mean; when I meet that Pokémon that radiates that power I won’t let it go until its full potential is revealed.”

Paul shifted uncomfortably nearby, the only indication that he had been eavesdropping on the pair by the fire. His gaze traveled back to his Froslass whose true potential had not yet shown. At least now he knew which Pokémon he was using for the tournament. The reason was to bring out its full potential not to make it stronger.

“Froslass.” The ice Pokémon met Paul’s gaze. “I’m using you to help me win the tournament.” The Pokémon appeared full of excitement, as it started flying and twirling above his head. Paul merely grunted at the display.

A grunt behind Paul had him lifting his head to meet Torterra’s gaze. “Reggie may have a point about bonds.” He spoke to Torterra, Torterra at least always gave of its best and was one of his few Pokémon who had his respect. Torterra also understood him and what drove him.

Froslass zoomed over his head causing a gust of cold to blow over him, but it did not bother him he was used to worse. If a few moments of apparent merry making helped Froslass in it’s improvement then who was he to stop it. After all it was not that bothersome, just a little cold and if he was a different person it would be amusing.

If he was like Dawn maybe, then the whole display would become funny. “Blue” He whispered the sound not even moving past a few feet.

************************************************************************************

Ash was feeling happy, he almost got two things done in one go. Pikachu was on his head mumbling all confused about the exercise but soon it would understand what Ash was aiming at.

“We really improved your speed there didn’t we buddy?” Ash asked practically vibrating from the excitement and the cold. Maybe it would have been a good idea to bring something that could help him warm up, but as every he had just run ahead and jumped into the whole situation.

“Piiiiiiiika Pika Pikachu.”

“I know you don’t get it yet buddy, but soon you’ll see.” Pikachu was very tempted to send a thunderbolt through Ash, after all he was already soaked to the bone from jumping into the river. Pikachu just could not understand why ash had him trying to dart on the surface on the water and then diving into it. It was more than trying to improve speed and every Pokémon in the river that Ash mistakenly troubled he looked at eagerly like if they could offer a battle for him. Human especially Ash were weird creatures.

“Come on Pikachu race you to the camp! Ash yelled out in excitement causing Pikachu to squeak in excitement before running back to the camp, tomorrow would be another day.


	6. Travelling with the girls

The trip to Beadith City was a lot more animated than Ash’s group to their town was. Dawn, May, and Misty had a lot to talk about, and Misty sure had a lot to look out for.

“Eeepp!!!! Oh just a Ledyba. But even that is too much!” Misty moaned leaping away from the direction on the bug Pokémon, her egg safely cradled in her arms.

“Still not over that huh.” May commented barely flicking a glance at the Pokémon a good distance away off the path.

“I will never EVER get over those things!” Misty declared shaking a little bit. “I know how useful they are but I just like to keep a good distance away from them.”

“No need to worry Misty, I know how you feel.” Dawn confessed walking next to Misty. “I had a deadly fear of Plusle and Minun, bad childhood experience.” She joked.

The three of them were making a good pace, good breeze kept them cool which was a good thing considering their clothes.

“Who was it that told me this region snowed again?” May asked adjusting her black and green gloves.

“I don’t remember exactly but I’m pretty sure it was Tracy.” Dawn sighed tugging on her red and black sheath dress, before kicking her boots made of similar colours. She tugged at her scarf worriedly.

“The breeze is keeping us cool, but all I have seen so far is sun, grass, sun, happy Pokémon and sun. Not even a hint of rain or snow!” May fretted.

“Let’s just look on the bright side May, we have good travel weather, and I for one appreciate sun.” Mist said lifting her face to the sky bug Pokémon forgotten. Sun meant Shorts!! Something that Misty made sure to wear no matter what. Her black pokeball shirt was covered by a generous blue weather jacket and her sneakers were for comfort and long walks, not trekking through the snow that was for sure.

May and Dawn exchanged looks. “You’re right Misty.” May admitted. “Let’s just enjoy the fact that we are here we made it, and that we ran into....Drew.”

“And Paul.” Dawn hurriedly put in.

Misty merely giggled. “You two sound infatuated.” She said her eyes beginning to twinkle.

“Let’s not forget who else is here too!” Dawn said. “Ash” She exclaimed with a big smile, she and May exchanged a wink. “And he looked totally like happy to see you.” She finished trying to imitate one of Misty’s sisters way of talking causing Misty to blush.

“I know he’s here, and he’s happy to see me, it’s been, such a long time.” Misty flushed

“And he looks so grown up! All of them do.” May chimed in.

There was a small silence as the three of them contemplated in silence.

“Do you think, maybe that they would have liked us travelling with them?” May asked.

“Ash for sure wouldn’t have minded, but Paul he, he is not really a big group type, or Drew for that matter. They probably thought the group was big enough as it was. “

“Yeah, and I don’t know how I would feel travelling with Drew there.”

“Or with Paul, he seems different now but he has just got that presence around him, makes me want to run away, even though last night he was really nice, and sort of sweet.”

“Aww, Dawwwn.” Misty and May cooed. Dawn flushed.

“It doesn’t mean anything, his attitude towards Pokémon may be changing but he will always act the same way towards people he sees as weak. Even Reggie said so.”

Misty rested one hand on Dawn’s shoulder. “Hey, that doesn’t mean everything can’t turn around. It is a good idea now to be travelling separate not only because that is what you two have always done, but because it gives you room to think and him room to grow emotionally, that is if he can do that.”

Dawn broke into laughter. “This is Paul we’re talking about, that would call for a miracle by Arceus.”

“Or maybe not.” May said winking at Dawn.

“Hey you can hush May, you at least are getting flowers, all I get is a grunt or silence, Misty has it worse! No hope at all.” Dawn and May sighed deeply.

“I wouldn’t say that guys” Was Misty’s reply. “It’s been so long, and I know from you guys that he missed me, so there is hope in that regard right?”

“Right!” Dawn and May cheered.

****************************************************************************************************

“Miiisty I’m so tired, and hungry! I don’t think I could make it to the Pokémon center let’s stop for something to eat!” May whined a few hours later. Misty glanced worriedly at her before pulling out the PokeNav. They were still a good distance from the Pokémon center, but it was time for lunch.

“Okay, I think we can stop here guys.” May slumped to the ground theatrically.

“Not right here May!” Dawn cried out rushing over. “How about underneath that big tree over there? Shade, rest, something to rest your back on.” Her voice trailed off as she dragged May away to the tree off the path.

Misty stifled a chuckle, how much of that was familiar? But it was Brock standing on the sidelines while she dragged Ash into shape.

“Oh Ash.” She whispered sadly. “I missed you so much.” Shrugging her shoulders she followed Dawn and May trying to recall those cooking lessons Brock had given her. It would make no sense getting distracted and poisoning May right now.

********************************************************************************************************

The smell of chili was strong in the air, it smelt wonderful and May sat by the pot drooling.

“Is it going to be done yet?” She moaned. Misty just shot her an amused glance.

“Why don’t you make the salad May? By the time that is done we all can eat. Dawn is almost finished settling up. Don’t you feel you should do something?” May swallowed and looked up.

“Yea, your right, just that I’m so hungry.” Her stomach rumbled loudly to prove her correct. That just got giggles from Dawn who had already set out the blanket and the Pokémon food. Their Pokémon looked ready to dive in.

“It’s okay you guys, you can eat.” Dawn told the Pokémon producing cheers as the Pokémon attacked their feast. May looked over at them a little sadly before seizing the vegetables and proceeding to start chopping them up.

“So hungry.” She groaned dejectedly.

“Almost done!” Misty proclaimed leaning over the pot a taster spoon to her lips. The sight was like fire in May’s soul and her chopping and dicing reached agility speeds.

“Finished!” May and Misty proclaimed at the same moment exchanging grins.

“Then leeettts eat!” came from Dawn as she brought bowls from them to eat from.

********************************************************************************

“That wasn’t Brock, but it sure was yummy!” May sighed leaning back a smile on her lips.

“Telling me, that was just awesome.” Dawn answered her contentedly. “Misty, those lessons paid off.”

Misty merely smiled. “Save the flattery guys, we still have to wash up and pack and get back on the road.”

“Slave master.” Came from Dawn. “Let’s have a little nap and then head out. “PokeNav said we are about a few miles away. We can cover that by nightfall and head to the Pokémon center.

“The place has a Pokémon center?” May asked sounding drowsy. “That’s good, sleeping in a bed tonight. Soft pillows, a video phone not too far away, and my first contest.”

“Mine too, tonight I have got to plan out my combinations, but not now, later.” Misty glanced at the two on their back ready to snooze and sighed. They could spare an hour or two, but she as well have them all packed up to go for when they got back up.

“Marill?” She called her water pokemon.

“Marill Ma!” It called out trotting eagerly over to Misty.

“Can I use your water gun to wash these dishes?” Misty asked smiling down at Marill.

“Marill!” it proclaim before shooting a small steady stream at the dishes at question. Misty started to wash when to her surprise two more streams of water struck the dishes. She looked up to see Wartortle and Psyduck at her side ready to help.

She smiled in thanks before continuing the chore she had ahead of her.

****************************************************************************

“Talk about a change of the weather.” Dawn complained as she fought to keep her hair out of her eyes. “Who knew it would get so windy.”

“That’s partly because we were complaining about it I guess.” Was May’s reply as she fought with her bandanna. “This sun is no picnic either, it’s straight in my eyes!”

Misty’s only response to the other two’s situation was to begin digging into her bag. _Now where is it? I know I packed it, it has to be in here somewhere, AHHH there it is._ Misty pulled out an official Pokémon League Expo hat that was red and white with a green L on the front. Cramming it on her head Misty turned to the other two.

“Wind or no Wind, we have to move off.” She trailed off noticing the looks the other two were giving her.

“I never knew you were a hat person Misty.” May remarked eyeing the hat suspiciously

“Well, I ....umm you see.” Misty stumbled over her words. _There is no way they could know absolutely no possible way for them to know._

“And there is no way that hat is new, look how old it looks!” Dawn chimed in narrowing her eyes at the hat. “It does not even look like a girl hat! Why its more suited for a boy!”

“But its Mine!” Misty yelled before blushing. “Come on guys, lets just set off please? I don’t need to put up with this from you too.”

Dawn and May’s faces cleared up at that immediately. “I bet Daisy and the others wanted her to throw it away.” Dawn said turning to May.

“I sure bet Dawn!” May said. Misty sighed in relief as they started a happy animated discussion among themselves. She cradled her egg closer to her chest as she reflected on the hat. Yes, Daisy and the others had given her a little heat over the hat. And those who knew she had the hat anyway.  Only because they knew who the original owner was. She was not ashamed to admit she slept with it nearby thinking of Ash. She could still remember how she had gotten her hands on it.

After first running into him in the Hoen region she had been surprised to see he had, left the old hat behind, but with all the trouble with Togepi there was no real time to question him about it. The next time she had seen him was in Kanto and she had teased him terribly over in when she met him at home.

_“After all that fuss, all that trouble Ash Ketchum, you left that hat you worked so hard for behind.” Misty had teased causing a blush from him and laughter from the general table._

_“Mistyyy.” He had whined. “Don’t be so hard on me like that, Mom made new clothes, and the whole point of my new journey was to act like it was my first, so I packed away a lot of things from my old journey to keep here.” He winked at her. “It’s part of the Master plan.”_

_“Plan what plan do you have Ash? You usually fall into these things.” She softened her words with a playful wink and smile and received surprisingly one in return._

_“Ashy you and Misty can go now.” Delia, Ash’s mother sang out as she brought out the whisky. Definitely for the adults. Professor Oak smiled at them both as they raced out the dining room, however when Misty went to head for outside Ash pulled her towards his bedroom._

_“You would be surprised at what I have packed Misty.” He said before pushing open his bedroom door. Misty paused before peeking in. Azurill immediately bounced away aiming for Ash’s bed, she could not really blame it. Ash’s desk had a variety of keepsakes. She saw cards, photos, gloves and bands. She saw Ash turn to the side table, and pick up the league hat which was in front of a picture of Ash and Pikachu, another picture of herself him and Brock, and a picture of the two of them and Pikachu. Her heart leapt in her throat._

_“Misty....” Ash’s eyes met hers as his hands cradled the hat. “I know you would take a lot better care of this than I am right now, just don’t lose it or anything ‘k? I mean.” He paused and pulled out her handkerchief she had given him not to long ago. “That day I didn’t give you something to remember me by.”_

_“I can’t forget you Ash, don’t be silly.” She smiled at him, she wanted the hat but not for the reasons she had once wanted one. He had sent in loads of post cards to get it, but now, she wanted it because it was his._

_“Take it anyway Mist, a hat is meant to be worn, or cover up a bad hair day, can’t do that sitting in my room all day.” They had started laughing at that then._

_“Mistyy, Ashyyyy dessert.”_

_“Whoo hoo!! Chocolate!” They exclaimed at the same time rushing back towards the dining room._

Misty sighed, in a few days she was going to see him again, she could not wait. But first she had a Pokémon that needed to learn how to swim, and travelling partners who needed a little help with their battling styles. A smile grew across her face as she joined into May and Dawn’s discussion on how water could be used as a defense. Why should she get all worked up over someone that was probably knee deep in battles now? She had her own journey to enjoy.


	7. Not how they thought it would go

“Piplup whirlpool!”

“Piiiiipppluppppp Pipluppppp” A whirl of water controlled by the water Pokémon appeared in its arms. Water Pokémon flaunting its power, Misty felt a catch in her throat. Dawn had raised an awesome Pokémon that was for sure.

“Now let it go and jump in!” Misty felt her eyebrows rise significantly. Now just what was Dawn doing? She had agreed to referee her match with May, not a match of madness!

“Come on Wartortle!! Don’t be afraid, jump in that Whirlpool with Piplup!” Misty rolled her eyes, contests might be interesting in their own way, but these battles seemed to be missing the point, what next, were the Pokémon going to engage in a dance?

“Use Aqua tail! Stir it up more Wartortle!” May cried out. Misty watched in amazement as the whirlpool picked up speed and ferocity. Piplup was being dragged and thrown around the whirlpool instead of just swirling as before.

“Piplup!” Dawn cried out one hand reaching out for her Pokémon

“Wartortle use Ice beam now!” A stream of ice started freezing the swirling water. If it caught Piplup that would be the end of the battle. The Pokémon would be unable to move. Misty found herself holding her breath for Dawn’s move.

“Drill Peck!”

Misty found herself smiling. That was unexpected, she watched as Piplup sent the ice into shards before they spun into the air. They glittered and whirled Piplup looked almost powerful the way it was surrounded by the glittering flying ice shards.

“Rapid Spin then Bubble Wartortle!” Wartortle started its spin causing Piplup to dodge, but it was too slow to avoid the bubbles coming from Wartortle’s shell and Piplup flinched.

“Don’t let that stop you Piplup! Ignore those bubbles and Headbutt!”  As Piplup launched itself at the bubbles and Wartortle Misty caught a smile on May’s face. _It is a set up._ Misty realized

“Freeze those bubbles Wartortle with an Ice beam!”

“Noo Piplup! Drill Peck!” But it was too late. Wartortle had already frozen the bubbles and Piplup had slammed right into one stunning it. As it started to fall, May called her last move.

“Skull Bash!” And that was all she wrote. The move hit Piplup solid and it was down for the count.

“And that’s that you guys.” Misty said stepping forward. “Time for Piplup to have a good rest. And hey you didn’t use up five minutes May!” Misty knelt by Piplup who had already started to stir, she ran her hand over it and smiled. It would be fine.

“Piplup!! Are you okay?” Dawn knelt next to Piplup and took him into her arms. Misty and May exchanged a grin Piplup was in obvious heaven. It was no big secret how much Piplup adored attention from Dawn.

“Thanks so much Wartortle!” May said to her Pokémon who had walked forward. It blushed from the praise and hugged her legs. Misty shook her head; just looking at the display had her stifling laughter. These Pokémon had just put 100% into their battle just to impress their trainers; it was so cute.

“Maybe you should take a rest now Wartortle, I couldn’t have done this without you.” May smiled. Upon receiving a nod from Wartortle she returned it. Dawn on the other hand seemed to be smothering Piplup with hugs and kisses, not that the Pokémon was looking to complain if anything it looked like it was in heaven.

“Now take it easy okay? We are going to have you looked over by Nurse Joy, my strong Piplup, I’m so proud.” Piplup shoved its chest up high with pride causing all three girls to laugh. “Now take a rest now okay? Return!”

Misty and May burst out laughing the moment Dawn returned her pokeball to her side. “Wow usually it is Piplup with the smothering Dawn.” May teased winking.

“Yea, but Piplup deserves it, that was an awesome battle May.”

“I know!” May’s eyes were shining with excitement. “Those moves were powerful and Piplup was just dazzling. A water Pokémon at its best, right Misty?”

“Well if it was up to me, you know I’d choose both as the winner.” Misty said laughing. “But that battle was so beautiful, just ice and water.” Her voice started to trail off and a small smile appeared on her face.

Dawn rolled her eyes before turning to May. “You keep getting better and better May, I didn’t see that Skull Bash coming at all, you used the rapid spin with the bubble as a fake shield, knowing that I would try to break through and go to you. Then you used the bubbles as an armor while you launched your last attack. It was perfect!”

“We still have a long way to go Dawn. But we really have improved, your moves really showed off Piplup that was for certain.” Both girls smiled at each other.

“We had better get back to Nurse Joy.” Misty said as she eyed the courtyard they had been practicing in. “The contest for you guys is in the morning, your Pokémon need their rest. And I think I’m going to practice with Psyduck a little bit this evening.

“Good idea Misty!” Dawn and May started towards the Centre with Misty following at a more sedate pace. _Those water Pokémon, so pretty even battling. But that is not what I’m supposed to be thinking about, ‘m suppose to be concentrating on where they need to improve.....Let’s see Dawn sure could use some improvement in her defense, and May could......._

**************************************************************************

“Psssyyyyyy” One thing Psyduck was at the moment was not a happy Pokémon. Water was one of it’s most hated things, to be now facing a huge pool of it was the last thing it wanted. Psyduck would have bolted if not for its red headed trainer standing imposingly behind it.

“Come on Psyduck, we will use the tube after you touch the water.” Misty sighed to herself, the class was not going that well at all, and all the other Pokémon were in the water and trying their best to accommodate their trainers. Psyduck had only allowed her to get it to the edge of the pool.

Another sigh escaped her lips _TLC, TLC TLC that is what Psyduck needs, where is my patience? Both of us need to remain calm.”_

Misty forced another smile on her face before she tried coaxing Psyduck again. She got it to touch the water. Then all reverse world hell broke loose.

********************************************************************************

May blinked as a rather soaked Misty struggled into the Pokémon centre that evening. She wanted to tell her how her competition had gone, but Misty did not look in the mood to be listening to someone else’s news.

“Misty? How was the lesson?” Misty gave May such a look of disgust that the brunette shrunk back partly because of fear and because of awe. _Is that the look she used on Brock and Ash?_ May wondered to herself. _No wonder they hold her in such high respect that look commands such respect, devotion, and attention. Not to mention it sends so many messages._

“Psyduck panicked and threw us into the pool. Nearly drowned us and half the other Pokémon there. Then managed to knock down at least two pillars. Do you need to hear anymore?” Misty ground out before slumping a little and letting out a huge sigh. “Sorry May, I just needed to let that out, how did you competition go?”

“Finished second, some girl took first place, but she gave a good battle and showed her Pokémon off perfectly.” Misty smiled.

“That’s what counts, sorry I couldn’t be there to cheer you on, Dawn back yet?”

“Nope, I’m waiting for her.”

“Could you let me know when she comes in? Then all of us could eat together.”

“And maybe you and I could have a battle after dinner?” May asked excitedly. Misty looked reasonably happier, than when she had first come in although she was still soaked.

“Sure, I’ll be using Marill, Psyduck needs some time calming down.”

“Yeah.” May said sweating. There was no way Psyduck was capable of battling after what she had heard. In fact, she had never seen it battle yet although she had overheard Brock, say Psyduck was powerful. _You would never know it seeing how it behaves when you dump it in water._ She mused to herself, as Misty escaped to her room to dry off.

*******************************************************************************

Dawn did not know whether to laugh or cry. Her battle had not been a disaster. It was stupid to expect to win the whole thing. Piplup had done its absolute best for her. If only that clock had not run out! But that was what she was here for, to figure out exactly what she needed to most improvement. To train as well as compete.

There was no sense in getting herself down, second was better than last. The collection was coming up soon and she wanted to enter her Togekiss. She had to finish making the accessories that would show off Togekiss’s perfect royal like nature.

Dawn sighed to herself as she walked into the Pokémon centre. The first person she spotted was May and she braced herself to let her failure be known but May spoke first.

“I came second in my competition, but it was a good battle.” Dawn felt her spirit rising at May’s tone.

“Me too, but I learnt something from it. Now I know what I need to work on, and next time I’ll be ready.”

May smiled at her. “Misty flunked out with Psyduck too. Guess this isn’t as easy as we thought it would be huh?

Dawn nodded in agreement but her thoughts were no longer on the down side. Travelling in a group was doing wonders for her already. Just like before.

******************************************************************************

Dinner had been full of jokes and silent contemplation. As they held hands over their dessert Misty spoke what had been lingering on the majority of their minds.

“This is not as easy as we thought it would be, but we are here to improve and give of our best. So lets rest up and try hard again tomorrow guys!”

“Yea!” Dawn and May cheered.

After they retired, Misty found herself packing in silence as she kept a eye on her egg. Just what was it? The moon from outside caught her eye and she found herself going to the window to look out. She closed her eyes this was so familiar. She turned around half expecting to see Brock on one of the bunks and Pikachu sleeping on Ash’s bed with Ash either sleeping or watching her.

Her eyes went back to the egg. All hers but what could it be? When would it hatch? Misty sighed the sound travelling through the night’s silence.

The morning would bring light and another day’s travel, as well as a step closer to her goals, all of their goals.


	8. The guys have their head on straight...right?

Ash Ketchum allowed the chanting of the crowd to carry him a way a little bit. There was something about the praise, the amazement. What he could not understand however was the girls hanging over the railings jumping and screaming. He had this battle to win, then he had to run to catch Paul’s battle, the guy had seen so human like lately he could not wait to see him battle.

And maybe get him to battle him too. A girl in a ridiculously short skirt was screaming Ash’s name and he found himself wincing. Just what was with her? The battle had not even begun and she was acting like he had won. It was cool that somebody though he could to it but he needed to concentrate.

Pikachu was on his arm balanced with a determined look on his face. Ash felt that fire burning inside his stomach again. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arm and Pikachu used the boost to leap off and slide into the battlefield markers.

“Let’s give of our best as always Pikachu!”

“Piiiikaaa!” The battle was ready to begin. Ash thought he caught the sight of red hair at the corner of his eye but when he turned to look, it was not what he thought it would be. _Focus Ash! This battle could determine everything. How your journey will go, and how would it look in front of Paul if he wins and you lose? Focus!_

Ash’s opponent was a swaggering tall fat guy that smirked before taking out his pokeball. “A Pikachu eh? Well we know how to take care of this! Go Rhyperior!!!”

The Pokémon burst from its ball with a roar and Ash cleared his mind ruthlessly. There was no acceptable outcome that success he would not have it any other way.

“Pikachu use Iron Tail!”

“Piiika!” The battle had begun.

**********************************************************************

“Piika Piiika Piika chu!!!” Pikachu was in a great mood, Ash was too. The battle had gone great and they had won. Ash’s opponent for his entire swagger had been pretty decent about the loss insisting that they have a rematch as soon as possible. When hearing Ash had not possessed a Pokegear he had graciously given up his extra.

“No way we ain’t gonna tangle again Ash, I’m Tosh and keep track of my number ‘cuz we gonna battle again and again.” Then he had left leaving Ash clutching the Pokegear and the prize of that particular tournament two Net Balls and two Dive Balls.

Storing his loot in his pack, Ash along with Pikachu were making a pretty fast pace towards Paul’s match at the other stadium. Looking up at the miniature stadium Ash saw on the large screen, that not only was it the final match but Paul was in the last few minutes of his battle.

It made no sense to rush in, look for a seat or spot to sit when it was obviously the last few moments so Ash resigned himself to sitting in the grass to watch, after all not many people could battle like Paul. In fact, he doubted many knew how to get close to defeating him.

**********************************************************************

The battlefield was covered from the hail Froslass had created earlier. Hands at his sides Paul watched detached as his opponents Kirlia looked around almost panicking because Frosslass had disappeared. His opponent had begun to sweat which was amusing to Paul. This battle could have ended at least ten moves ago. It was just that he wanted to see if he could start to build those bonds, others were talking about so desperately.

Froslass was doing perfect so far but something seemed to be missing. Paul could not seem to figure exactly what it was until he noticed a weakness in Kirlia’s defence again before he could order Froslass to take advantage of it Froslass was already in place.

Paul did not allow his shock to slow him down. “Ice Shard!” That was it for the battle, Kirlia was down. A small smile was on Paul’s lips. Now he at least knew what the others were talking about, he was not too sure if Froslass had noticed what he wanted or merely spotted it herself but he was not caring at the moment.

It was almost as if they had clicked in a way. “Return.” He said but instead of his old habit of just turning away he rubbed the pokeball and whispered thanks before striding back to the waiting room.

Just maybe this whole bonds thing Reggie spoke about had some meaning after all.

**********************************************************************

Paul did not know what to think as he waited for the prize, he felt he already had one but who was he to complain about receiving two?

“And for showing us a very good battle and winning our little tournament Paul will receive this Destiny Knot!” Paul accepted the prize a confused look on his face, what was he to do with a bunch of yarn? But he was polite and did not turn and leave the stage as soon as he received the bunch of yarn. What was he to do knit Froslass a cape or something? When he got back to the centre, he would do a little bit of research.

Considering how many people were throwing him envious stares there was no way all of them entered for a chance at a piece of useless wool. After all, would it not be easier to buy some if they wanted it so badly? Paul heaved a sigh as he stood on the stage, he had won the battle but he would be damned if he could understand why people put themselves through the whole gift giving thing.

*******************************************************************

Upon leaving the stadium, Paul spotted Ash with his Pikachu sprawled in the grass appearing to be having quite the animated conversation. As much of a conversation that those two could carry on anyway. Paul was going to ignore them when he saw the Pikachu leap behind Ash and lightly spark him, a move that Paul himself had used with Froslass a few movements before, just with Ice Shard. The two had obviously watched the battle or at least a good part of the ending.

Ash rolled over on the grass so that he was looking at Paul. “Paul!” He shouted causing Paul to grunt in irritation. “I see you won! And you even accepted the prize that’s cool!” The Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

“And you.” Paul said starting the walk back to the centre. “Did you win yours?” There was no need for him to stay there to continue the conversation. Ash would follow along, he always did.

“Yup.” Ash declared springing up then jogging forward and catching up to him the Pikachu on his hat as usual. “Got four new special pokeballs, I’ve got plans for at least one of them pretty soon too.”

Paul wondered if he should remark on the fact that Ash seemed to be planning to catch a new Pokémon or just let it slide. He saw Ash playfully pretend to throw the Pikachu, which started a little bit of horsing around from the two of them; but it appeared Ash was for once finished with his talking. Paul decided to let it slide, he had things to think about himself, first was how he was supposed to make use of that piece of yarn. Froslass had won it and when he figures out what it was and what it did Frosslass could have it.

***********************************************************************

The Pokémon Centre was fairly empty and Ash watched Paul abandon him and Pikachu for a computer terminal with not so much as a goodbye. He sighed before making his way to the video phones. Paul was a lot better than the Paul he remembered but he still needed to brighten up a little bit.

Ash decided not to focus not so much on Paul, he knew that Drew, Cilan and Iris would be gone a bit longer and since Paul was occupied this would be a perfect time to make that call he had wanted to make for quite  a while now.

After a few moments, Professor Oak’s face appeared on the screen after a moment of surprise his face settled into a smile.

“Ash my boy!” He said joyfully. “I had a feeling that I would be hearing from you quite soon, how is your journey?”

Ash leaned a little close to the screen. “Great Professor! How are everyone and my Pokémon? You wouldn’t believe who I saw here! Misty, May and Dawn and even Brock was here too!”

“Whoa Ash! Your Pokémon are fine. I already know about your travelling partners and about your running into the others. Misty told Tracy a day ago that she had run into you.” Ash felt a little jolted. Then a bit upset, why had Misty told Tracy? No why was Misty in that sort of contact with Tracy?

“I know it must be a little strange that Misty is travelling separate from you this time Ash. That had to feel more than a little unsettling to you. I know that the two of you were quite close, I’m sure you thought that you could relieve your past adventures while she is away from the gym.” Professor Oak said watching Ash closely. Ash fought back his strange urge to blush and instead focused on answering the professor.

“Yea, it’s a little strange professor but I think that Misty really wants to do what she is doing and since they had already planned out the whole thing and so had we, we just have to meet up when there looks to be a clash; or we are going to be close by. We may get to battle, hang out or something.”

“Well that is good to hear Ash.” Professor Oak looked like he was going to say more but Ash decided to cut him off and get to the real important reason for his call.

“Professor I wanted to ask you something, you may not have the information on it right away but what I want is at least a map or a rough draft that could help me get near to it see what I want to do is.......”

*************************************************************************

Drew stalked down another isle of the Pokémart an annoyed look on his face. There were absolutely no good seals to be found. Before Sinnoh, he had never seen much use for them but he had to admit that they assisted him in settling the mood for his Pokémon.

“Maybe another town will have better ones.” Cilan said warily.

“I want to find one NOW so I can match my routine to suit. I’m using my Absol in the next town so I want my seals to follow the mood I want.” Drew ground out.

“Well how about these?” Iris said clutching onto his arm suddenly. “Wouldn’t these suit your routine a lot better?”

Drew was about to cut her off when he took a closer look at the seals that were in her hand. In fact those might just be perfect. When he got back, he would try the routine on Iris and watch for her reaction. She was the best person to practice with, she really seemed to get his stuff better than Paul did or Ash could.

“Hmmm, that just may work Iris. Let’s get them.”

*************************************************************************

Behind Iris and Drew Cilian was taking his time soaking up Haysnor Town and the little that it had to offer. As they traveled, back to the centre Cilan was evaluating in his head, good practice for him in pursuing his dream.

Iris broke into laughter ahead of him and Cilan found himself smiling. Drew and Iris might be an unlikely pair but they really did seem to flow together nicely. As friend though, he reminded himself, romantically he was not sure where Iris’ interest lay but he had his suspicions about Drew’s. He could not so easily forget the whispered conversation between Ash and Drew on the boat that he had walked in on by accident.

_“So...”Drew started. He glanced from the waters below nervously to look at Ash “Have you heard from May lately? Or recently? Or even at all?” Cilan froze unsure whether to intrude on the conversation. He slowly backed away from where he would be spotted. The waters below slowly churned._

_Ash tilted his hat across his face. “Last time I heard from May she was with you in the Johto region.”_

_Drew looked back to the water. The boat was barely disturbing the water as they cut through it. “After the Johto contest I went to Sinnoh. I haven’t seen her or heard from her since. She’s gotten really strong but still I thought you would know. Or that she would go to Sinnoh or Hoen from Johto.”_

_Ash smiled. “That’s great!! Her getting stronger I mean, May one these days is going to be the best. Her bond with Pokémon is just...amazing. But you already know that Drew.”_

_“Yeah you’re right; we are still rivals, May and I. It’s just strange to not know when she is going to fall from.” Cilan slowly backed away his heart beating strongly. This conversation was not for him to intrude on, he did not feel that he would be able to sleep any better but his room would be much better solitude than to wander the decks. Heart pounding he retraced his steps mind full of questions._

Cilan felt a small smirk cross his face and he hurriedly pulled his tourist book to his face to hide it. Now that he had met May, he was certain that this trip with the new boys might be a bit spicier than he had originally thought. They may not be good for conversation but their antics would be a marvel to evaluate.

As they walked into the Pokémon Centre Cilan scanned the room to see whether Ash or Paul had returned. The tournament should have ended a good while ago but sometimes the battle just got dragged out. Which was why he beginning to enjoy hearing about contests. There was just something about a time limit. Made one really challenge themselves.

A figure was hunched over a computer terminal not too far away, not isolated but with enough personal space, that privacy was given and the noise of entering and leaving people would not distract them, Paul. Cilan was not even surprised; Paul really seemed like the studious serious type.

It did not appear that he had lost, but he was not showing the behavior of one who had received a stunning victory. This particular recipe definitely required patience and the best person to deal with the slow simmer meal happened to be Drew.

Drew and Iris laughingly separated with Drew heading over to Paul and Iris making for a figure sitting by a video with a Pikachu on his head. Cilan smiled before hurrying to join Iris. Strangely enough Ash was not giving off that much excitement either but the aura that he was surrounded by when he lost was not apparent either. Cilan sighed; these recipes were missing ingredients that he could not find.

The closer that they got to Ash they noticed that not only was the conversation almost finished but the person Ash was communicating with was Professor Oak.

“.......Thanks Professor!” Ash exclaimed. Cilan frowned as he noticed that Ash was removing his Pokedex from a space from the video phone. Obviously, he had received some sort of upgrade.

“Thanks for going to the trouble for me, I really appreciate it.”

“It was no trouble at all Ash, now you take care now, oh and check in regularly if you can you know how your Mom worries about you.” Ash flushed and shifted.

“I know, I will bye Professor!” The screen flashed black and Ash finally turned around to face Cilan and Iris.

“How did it go?” Iris asked narrowing her eyes at Ash warily.

“Great! I won! Paul too! What about you guys?”

“We got what we wanted too! What was the call for?”

“Nothing really nosy, just wanted to do some updating and get some research done!”

Cilan found himself pulling out his tour guidebook again to hide behind. Research? Usually along a journey, one expects to mature, but Ash was certainly becoming more secretive and self-reliant these days. One could even say like the rest of them he was growing up and not physically. Iris tossed back her hair in an angry manner and Cilan sighed. Even if some of them was maturing magnificently. A flush started creeping up his neck and he buried his face in his book hurriedly. He was NOT going to think that way.


	9. Pikapal Secrets and a solution for the Destiny Knot

Paul was stuck at trying whether to read over the article he had been reading for a tenth time or stripping out of his clothes and gorging his eyes out. He was seriously deciding on the latter when he sensed Drew approaching.

“How’d it go?” Drew said dropping in a chair next to him.

“Most of them were pathetic, but I won, stretched out the last battle to give Froslass more practice.” Paul spoke keeping an eye on Drew from the corner of his eye.

Drew flicked back the front of his bang. “As expected. This IS a training ground, some these people here I feel have never won a battle in their _lives!_ What about Ash?”

“He won his too.” Paul turned his full attention to the article again. Just what was he going to do with his prize? Why was it even a prize?

Drew leaned forward so he could see the article that Paul was studying. “What are you _doing?_ What is this ‘ish?” He asked at the last minute spying a woman and her child passing them on their way to Nurse Joy. “What do you want to do with a Destiny Knot?”

“It was the prize today.” Was Paul’s terse response. Drew flinched.

“It’s a useful item if you are being attacked by attract all the time, but how often do you run into that in battles?” Drew said as he flicked his hair back again. Paul paused as he remembered his third battle in the tournament. The girl had used attract constantly and he had ordered Froslass to used Ice Shard and Hail as a shield. When he was confronted with that move, his usual habit was to treat it the same as normal status effect. He did not use it himself, as it was too much of a risk; but he was here to shake up his strategy.

After all, he had promised that Froslass could keep the thing after all. And to tell the truth it would make a good defense once he could get Froslass to work pass the influence of Attract. Paul did his own hair flick as his features brightened.

Drew eyed him warily before breaking down in laughter. “I just helped you in some way then huh.” He said then laughed harder to Paul’s nod.

“Guess you’re gonna hold onto it for a while longer then, but you have to train your Pokémon in a way that they will be able to work past the influence of Attract. Me I just have to worry about ruining my opponents attempt at it, but I just may try what you are thinking.”

Paul was not surprised that he and Drew were on the same wavelength, in some ways they were more alike than people would think. Shutting down the terminal Paul went looking up for the others and saw Ash and Iris apparently in some sort of a beginning of a standoff with the stuff shirt nearby his nose in a tour guide book, except the book was upside down.

 _Interesting..._ Paul thought. _There may be something here if I care to look closer._

*******************************************************************************

Dinner in the Pokémon Centre was something that Iris loved. Surrounded by Cilan, Ash, Drew, and Paul to her the conversation flowed marvelously. Sometimes Cilan seemed a little out of it but Iris was certain that was because he was thinking about his own competition coming up. She sure was. The next town held a tournament for her and she just could not wait. It was a downhill journey so she was planning to walk down with the others.

Especially as Drew was such good company. She was just elated when Drew had admitted to owning a dragon Pokémon; he spoke so fondly of it. Iris shivered a little thinking about it. Another Dragon lover was in her mist.

He had spoken seriously when she had admitted her dislike of ice type Pokémon. “That makes no sense, they can’t help how they are, and the more you know about your weakness the easier it is to make it your greatest strength!” He had told her.

Iris sighed a little inside she was planning to take those words to heart they made sense. She heard Cilan drop from the conversation again and she snuck another look at him observing his spaced out look. Before she could comment on it he seemed to snap back and join them again. Meanwhile during all that time Paul had no spoken a word, just given appropriate grunts. He had an ice type Pokémon, just maybe he would be willing to just maybe practice with her so she could get over her distaste.

******************************************************************************

Ash was full and content, the day had gone just perfect, he had won his matches, the information he had wanted was easy to get. He turned over in his bunk so that he could face the window. The moon was out bright and full. In just three days he would be able to see Misty again.

Ash’s movement slightly jolted Pikachu and the electric rodent lifted its head with a soft squeak.

“It’s nothing Pikachu, just thinking a bit.” Ash said sitting up a bit fuller. Cilan, Paul and Drew appeared to be heavy sleepers but he was not in the mood to test that. He was wondering if he could chance walking around but decided against it. It really was not worth it, presides outside the blankets felt somewhat frigid.

“Pikaka Piika Pikapi.” Pikachu said keeping its voice low as it moved from Ash’s pillow to sit on his head. Ash stifled a sigh Pikachu was really going to make him talk. If he kept it quick, he could quickly soothe Pikachu’s concerns and rush it back to sleep.

“Just thinking about sort of everything Pikachu, our journey, us, and Misty.”

“Pikachu Pi.” Pikachu said looking excited. Ash sighed again.

“Figures you would want to hear about Misty, guess you really missed her too huh?” Ash softly rubbed Pikachu’s head as he stared at the ceiling. “Iris reminds me of her sometimes, I mean she has far to go before she becomes the tyrant Mist was, but it’s nice I suppose.”

“PikaPika Pikaka.”

“Guess I’m still sort of disappointed that we couldn’t just travel together like we used to, I mean we were just kids back then and Brock was with us back then.”

“Pi Piika Pikachu.”

“Oh yeah, when he left us for Professor Ivy it was just me, you Misty and Togepi. I almost forgot about that because we met Tracy soon after. It was a short time, but it was nice. But I'll always carry the memories of those times with me.”

“Pika Pikaaa.”

“You will too, right buddy? Misty will always be us no matter what where it matters, our hearts.”

“Chaaaa.” Pikachu squeaked settling back down near Ash; but Ash was not ready to finish the off the conversation.

“Pikachu I have a question. What is up with you and Misty? I find it somewhat strange how you two were always clinging and hugging, and don’t think I didn’t notice your whispered conversations. I'm not mad, but buddies share everything right?”

Pikachu raised his head and stared into Ash’s eyes sadly before giving a soft cha. Pikachu lowered his ears and shook his head before trying to speak again.

“Is it something that Misty wants to keep secret?” That got a fast pace nod. Ash crashed his head back against the pillows sighing forgetting temporarily about the other occupants in the room.

“Is it dangerous stuff that would affect the others?” This got a no from Pikachu. Ash frowned.

“Something I should be worried about then?”

A hesitation from Pikachu before a small shrug and a few squeaks. Ash felt even more confused, this was harder than trying to guess what Pikachu’s mimics were.

“Something that I COULD be worried about but Misty doesn’t want me to be?” Pikachu jumped up in happiness. Ash did not know if to be so elated. Misty was keeping a secret from him? Something he could worry about but he should not because she did not want him to worry? Just what was Misty mixed up in? Or maybe.....

“Pikachu, could this thing.....make me angry? This thing that she wants kept quiet.” Pikachu fell silent. Ash could feel the anger burn in him starting from low down in his stomach spreading up to his heart and squeezing in.

“Pikachu, I want an answer.” Ash kept his voice low but his gaze on the ceiling. He was pretty sure that he was going to say something he would regret if he was to look directly at Pikachu. He felt a small tug on his shirt.

“PikaPi  Pika Piiika Pikachuuu chuuu.” Pikachu sounded like it was on the verge of tears. Ash felt some of the anger dissipate then he felt Pikachu try to bury into his neck.

“Chuuu Pikachu Pi chuuu Piikaa.” Pikachu was sounding desperate so Ash turned his head to look at him. Pikachu was on the verge of tears as he tried to snuggle even closer to Ash.

“I’m not that mad buddy. It’s not your fault, just I don’t get why you kept this from me.” Pikachu’s tears cleared up as it hopped onto Ash’s chest in his line of sight as it squeaked.

“You gonna explain why you were trying to keep it a secret from me? You have an explanation?” Pikachu nodded before pointing at Ash repeatedly.

“umm me. Me! Something about me.” Pikachu nodded before imitating a slowpoke. Ash froze in horror.

“Wait a minute, you are saying I’m a slowpoke?.....No then slow you think I’m slow and won’t get it. It is that complicated? But it would make me mad when I do understand right?” Pikachu stopped imitating and nodded.

“Was Mist going to explain whatever it is to me?” Pikachu started scratching his head with his tail. “Oh, she wasn’t then.” Pikachu shook his head violently causing Ash and the bed to shake.

“Hey! Watch it! So she was going to tell me.” Pikachu nodded before imitating another pokemon. It had a big mouth. Ash narrowed his eyes; Pikachu began to jump up and down before switching to something that looked Misty like. Pikachu went from imitating the big Mouth Pokémon to the Misty shape over and over again. The big mouth Pokémon was on the rampage and the Misty shape was trying to stop it but it was not working.

Ash was sure that he got what Pikachu was trying to tell him now. “That’s a Loudred, that’s suppose to be me when I find out. And the other one is supposed to be Misty trying to calm me down right?” Pikachu gave out a soft cha before continuing with the pantomime. 

The Loudred Ash was using attacks while the Misty shape was trying their best to stop it while getting more and more upset then the Misty shape ran away. Pikachu stopped at the end of the bed while Ash sat up slowly in shock.

“Pikachu am I going to take it that badly? So much that I would hurt Mist, hurt Mist’s feelings?”

Pikachu nodded sadly at Ash.

“But if she tells me what it is, would I still get mad.” Another nod. “Do you think I would hurt Misty on purpose.” A violent no, Ash sighed in relief.

“Would I want to hurt someone else?” A quick nod. “Would Misty be upset if I hurt the someone else?” A nod. “So someone else is involved in this then.” Pikachu froze before making its cheeks spark lightly.

“It’s okay buddy, calm down, at least I know a little more now, you said it’s not my business but that I would be mad and worried. It is Mist you KNOW how much she means to me. So I think a little trick is fair play. I’ll let this lie only if you answer this last question. Would she be worried for the someone else if I was to hurt them or would she be worried for me?”

Pikachu fell silent and twitched his ears. It was not a no but Pikachu seemed to be searching for a way to answer Ash without breaking some sort of promise.

“Pikapi Pikachu Pi pi kakaka Pikapi.” Well it did not take a genius to figure out what that meant.

“She still worries.....” Ash let his thought trail off. It was okay to him. He had more than one answer answered from that. He lifted Pikachu up causing the Pokémon to squeak happily as Ash settled him on the pillow.

“Night Pikachu, that’s enough questions let’s get some sleep I can get the rest of questions answered another time. We should be thinking about new strategies and new battles. That is how we are going to do even better at the next tournament.

Pikachu squeaked with an expression of shock and wary resignation before curling up and closing its eyes to go to sleep. It mumbled something in Pikaspeak that Ash could not make out.

It did not matter though. Ash had accomplished what he had set out to do.

_Misty, We, we are buddies. I can respect your privacy but I WILL know what is going on. I might be busy and travelling a lot but that is no excuse. Even if you think I’m going to get mad and worried, because, I worry about you too and after I calm down you KNOW I listen. Unless this problem can’t be solved by thinking. What could be so difficult to understand? What are you up to Mist?_

Sleep was rushing to claim Ash. It was way past curfew and the day had been a long one. “What are you up to.......Misty.” He murmured before slipping away to his dreams. The words were not loud enough to wake the sleeping occupants of the room, but they were heard by one who had been awake for some time. Filled with his own questions.

Drew punched his pillow and turned back over. “And what are you up to May?” His head was filled with his brunette rival, but sleep was long in coming for the green haired teen.

***********************************************************************

Breakfast was slow as the conversation was about the prizes that Ash and Paul had received the day before.

“I think these guys could not get more cheaper if they tried. Pokeballs and a Destiny Knot? The Knot is rare, sort of, but the whole pokeball thing, they have no shame.”  Drew said flicking his hair as he tore into his sandwich.

Iris spluttered. “Hey! Thanks not true at all. These prizes are all connected in a way, have you forgotten that dive balls and net balls are rare in certain regions? To a native that would be a prize. And this region is renowned for their breeders so something that would even up the effects of Attract would be useful. This region has an even male to female ratio, makes sense to use Attract most likely you would run up on members of the opposite sex.”

“Maybe, but Attract is still mostly useless all you have to do is block it.” Drew said rolling his eyes.

“Yes, but when I was in a tournament in Unova I used my Emolga’s Attract to buy time until the static kicked in. Then we just finished the match. If my opponent had a destiny knot they could have allowed the attract to hit because we would both be in the same situation, and I would have to hope that static kicks in and Emolga could fight out of it.”

Paul’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing as he ate. Cilan had the impression however that he had just filed away important information that he needed.

“Well let’s hope that when you win, you manage to get a prize that is going to be useful to you. Iris, wouldn’t make sense being a dragon master and getting a prize suited to normal or electric types.”

“Yea, I know but first I have to get some practice in against you know Ice types which reminds me, um Paul?” Iris turned to face the silent Paul, he grunted in response. “Can I practice training against your Froslass? We need to get some practice in.”

Paul raised his head slowly and slumped back in his seat as all attention at the table was centered fully on him. “You can battle Froslass but only if I get something out of this in return. I want to battle your Emolga and its Attract.” There was a continued silence.

“Emolga? But I left her behind. With my Dragonite other Pokémon.”

“Can you send for her?”

“Yes, but I’m trying to build my bond with Dragon Pokémon now. Emolga is happy where she is and I didn’t want to have a mixed team.”

“I’m not saying to bring her for the whole journey just a few days.” Paul swirled his drink in his glass before continuing. “Just for me to practice a bit facing attract. After you send her back I will still battle you and Axew with Froslass. Just that I want something out of this.”

“Well that seems fair.” Iris said appearing to be thinking it over. I’ll talk to the others back home about sending her as well as Dragonite over before we leave. Then when we get to Merche town we can then get some practice in.”

Paul nodded obviously finished with his part in the conversation. Iris rose up finished with her fruit and was going to head off before Cilan stopped her.

“I have the number Iris remember?”

“Oh yea!” Iris said flushing deeply. “I forgot, come with me?” Cilan got up to follow Iris leaving behind Ash and Drew with Paul at the table.

Drew flicked a glance at Ash who was now engrossed in his Pokedex. He guessed the thoughts of conversation were over now; the other too had other things on their mind. Presides so did he, if Iris got the Emolga he could battle it too, just for practice, there were some really weird coordinators now that were all for Sweet Kiss and Attract attacks now.

Not that he could not deal with them, but he wanted to discourage these cupid wannabe’s from turning an honest contest to their lovey dovey match up lovefest where it was all about being cute. He did not mind the groupies but the arrogant girls set his team on edge, the ones who thought that coordinating was for girls only and thought that cute and beauty were the only categories to concentrate on.

Drew narrowed his eyes on the table counter. He had run into quite a lot of girls with that stupid kind of opinions, he had made sure he had not lost to any of them, but he had still lost in the end. Luckily, it was to someone whom he could respect. A good battle. Something that he felt would be hard to find here, but he was someone who enjoyed the chase whether it was battling, Pokémon or May.


	10. Iris catches a Bagon!

Iris was enjoying herself greatly. The group was travelling downhill with her between Cilan and Drew with Ash and Paul behind. Drew was making her laugh as she spoke about his Flygon.

“Flygon was raised for a special purpose, when I want to really shake things up I bring him in. I only bring him in when I’m against a really strong opponent. I try to save him for the Grand festival though, talent deserves talent you know.”

Iris burst into laughter and hugged Axew. “It certainly sounds dreamy Drew! You sound really close to your Flygon.”

“He gives of his best and never gives up, how could I not be proud? I’m close to all my Pokémon but the only dragon type for now is Flygon. He brings me style.” Drew flicked his hair back getting another laugh from Iris and a chuckle from Cilan.

The group was making good time downhill. It was supposed to be a two-day journey downhill but they were halfway down and it was not lunchtime. It could be because of all the shortcuts they were taking. The boys were constantly calling out their Pokémon to make the way easier.

As they continued along Cilan and Drew fell into a deep discussion about style and class. Iris instead preferred to take in the landscape ahead of her. Ahead was a cliff that they would have to pass underneath. Iris was just thinking about how high it would have to be when she spotted a shadow on the edge of the cliff leaning over.

“Wait what’s that?” Cilan and Drew looked up to wear she was pointing. They stopped abruptly causing Ash and Paul to bump into them.

“Hey watch it! Why did you stop?” Ash said pulling his head from where ever it was.

“Up there what is that? Look up there and tell me.” Iris said tugging head in the position that she wanted him to look.

“Where? Wait that’s a Pokémon up there.”

“What? What kind? It’s going to fall if it isn’t careful! Is your Pokedex too far away to figure out what it is?”

“I don’t need to check it I know what it is, and I’m sure it’s going to jump and try to fly. Right Pikachu?” Ash said stretching his arms.

“Piiika.” Pikachu said warily on Ash’s shoulder. The group exchanged looks before turning to Ash.

“Just how do you know that?” Cilan asked

“It’s a Bagon, I ran into quite a few of those in the Hoenn region, all of them tried flying, after you have the hard head hit you a few times, no way you forget it. All Bagon’s are obsessed with learning to fly but they only achieve it through evolving, so when you see one of those and it is somewhere high, it’s going to do a running leap and jump. Like that one is going to right now. We should try and hurry so we can soften its landing.” Ash said tiredly

“We have to save it!” Iris exclaimed shoving Axew into Ash’s arms and taking a running leap.

“Iris!!” Cilan, Drew and Ash yelled as the girl ran recklessly toward the Pokémon that was just taking a few steps back so it could try to achieve its dream.

 _I have GOT to make it in time, that Pokémon wants its dream so badly it is going to hurt itself. Just hold on little Bagon. I’m going to help you._ Iris thought as she ran for the trees. Grapping a vine she swung herself at a fast pace to where the Pokémon would be making a deadly drop to the ground.

_Hope I get there in time._

Iris snagged a vine and wrapped it around herself as she tugged it to make sure that t would not break. When assured she stood on a branch eyeing the Pokémon above her. From here, it was all about timing.

The Pokémon, the Bagon suddenly appeared above her trying desperately to flap its arms. Iris heard its panicked cries as it began the slow descent to the ground. Waiting Iris waited until the timing was right and then pushed herself off the branch, swinging forward so that she would catch the Pokémon before it could harm itself.

The Pokémon flailed through the air as it picked up speed. The cries were getting louder and Iris was almost there. Just as the Pokémon was about ten feet from the ground, Iris caught it in her arms. The Pokémon and Iris froze in shock. The Pokémon because it had been saved. Iris because the Pokémon was heavy and because it really hurt to catch it.

_But I won’t let you GO! I’m going to get you safely to the ground little Bagon. That is if I can hold on for much longer, this vine is really cutting off my air!_

Swinging to look around at Iris the Pokémon looked at her in shock; Iris forced a smile at it as the vine dug into her ribs. “Hey little Bagon, I’m going to lower you to the ground now, okay? Are you okay?” upon receiving a shaky nod Iris began tilting herself so that it appeared that she was doing a handstand in the middle of the air. When she reached the angle that she had wanted Iris slowly let the Pokémon slide down until she as lightly as possible dropped it into the grass below.

Getting herself down now would take a little longer however. The Bagon sat down on the grass blinking up at her in some sort of shock. Iris began tilting her body so that she could sway, with luck she would be able to swing to a tree and brace herself as she got down.

“Iris! Iris!” Cilan to Iris’ surprise was flat out running towards her while carrying Axew, Drew and Ash behind him. “Don’t worry we will get you down.” He called up to her.” They stopped not too near the Bagon but close to her. Ash’s Pikachu jumped down and ran over to the Bagon, to calm it down or whatever.

“Stop twisting! We will get you down!” Drew called up causing Iris to pause. Just how were they going to get her down? And why were they underneath her like that like they were waiting for something to happen?

The answer came quickly; Iris felt the jolt before she saw what caused it. Paul was up in the tree connecting to her vine; Iris watched in a sort of horror as he pulled out a short knife and calmly cut her vine.

One minute she was choking and the next she was falling.

**************************************************************************

Ash grabbed Axew from Cilan and allowed Drew to push Cilan forward to catch Iris. It was not that he did not want to do it; but Cilan was the most worried out of them. Best to let the guy get his worry out of his system first.

Cilan did not even stagger when he caught Iris, keeping her balanced he knelt before lowering her to the grass. Iris seemed to be in shock while Cilan seemed to be trying to breathe. The two looked at each other before the noise of Paul jumping down to the ground broke them out of it.

The Bagon ran forward before stopping by Iris’s side and tugged at her hand. Trying to see that she was okay.

“I’m fine Bagon, what about you? You didn’t get hurt or anything right?” Iris asked sending a smile of reassurance to the dragon Pokémon. The Bagon burst into tears and flung itself into Iris’ arms. The boys all exchanged uncomfortable looks at the display.

“So, how about lunch?” Cilan said shrugging at Drew.

“Fine by me.” Ash said

“And me.” Drew put in, while Paul grunted.

****************************************************

All during lunch, the Bagon never left Iris’s side. It struck up a rapport with Pikachu and Axew and the three sat next to Iris and chattered away. Getting curious Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Bagon.

“Bagon the Rock Head Pokémon. Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. Its dream is to fly the skies, and so it practises every day by jumping off cliffs. But since it still cannot fly it lets out its frustration by crushing boulders with its hard head.” Ash sighed and replaced the Pokedex.

“Just as I remembered. I’ve never seen one go this far to try to fly though.” Iris tilted her head towards Ash as she contemplated the Bagon.

“You know what? I think that is because it was sure in its heart that it could do it. It must have been trying over and over to fly and was getting frustrated and maybe thought that getting higher would do the trick.”

Iris paused thinking to herself before speaking again, “I think that leaving this Bagon here is the worst decision to make. The moment we would leave it would try again to fly.” Bagon looked up at Iris its eyes full of wonder and hope.

“Bagon, I’m training to be the best dragon trainer and I would like if you allowed me to help you to achieve your dream. Through battling and training you will evolve and fly.” Iris pulled out a Pokeball. “Um, what do you say? Would you allow me to help you achieve your dreams?” Iris offered the Pokeball to Bagon and the Pokémon hesitated.

“Maybe it wants to do it on its own.” Ash offered while Pikachu nodded. Bagon reached forward with its head and tapped open the pokeball. There was a hushed silence among the group until the pokeball fell silent.

“It’s yours.” Paul stated staring at the pokeball.

“You did it.” Drew said softly.

“What a surprise.” Cilan said frozen in surprise.

Ash merely nodded before speaking. “Do you think you will be able to handle it in time for the tournament?”

Iris paused before shaking her head negatively. “I’m sending for Dragonite and Emolga when we get there, I prefer to train a bit with Bagon before we enter anything.

Ash nodded in agreement. “Dragonite should be completed its training right?”

“Yea!” Iris said smiling. “You know this journey has gotten so good quickly. I have another Pokémon and it is a Dragon! I just got me a Bagon! I guess it’s now beginning to kick in.” Iris giggled.

Cilan, Drew and Paul rolled their eyes before all of them fell into a conversation. Ash turned his hat to cover his eyes as he pulled out his Pokedex to contemplate the information that professor Oak had gotten for him.

He had to use the information wisely because he was beginning to run out of time. There was no way he was going to let the others upstage him. It was nothing to compete over, but for this, he just had to be the best.


	11. Gonna be a Water Pokemon Master someday

Merche town really was an interesting place. The word town seemed to be misleading though. Everywhere Ash looked, he just saw stores. The really big ones, not the small ones he was accustom to in towns. Nevertheless, he guessed it could be explained away by the whole tournament thing.

He had really big plans for his stay there. Drew and Iris would be competing, leaving him, Paul and Cilan on the sidelines or training. Misty should be there too. That was if she and the others had gotten there already.

Ash was not too sure, how he felt about seeing her again. His late night conversation with Pikachu still had him a little mad. Not as mad as he could be, but mad because he had not even thought that Misty was hiding something.

“Piiika!” Pikachu squeaked from his shoulder.

“Huh?” Ash said looking over to where Pikachu was gesturing. It was pretty easy to tell the locals from the trainers. Every ones clothes might be similar but all the same, the trainers had that feel about them. Everyone here was ready for a good fight.

 _Makes me wish I had a tournament or event coming up. But I can just use my time to continue with my little project._ Ash spotted the Pokémon Centre ahead. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder but Ash was not surprised.

“Let’s see if the rest are there Pikachu! Race ya!” laughing Ash and Pikachu took off for the Pokémon Centre doors leaving behind their group.

“He is such a KID!” Iris exclaimed behind them.

*********************************************************************

Pikachu made it to the centre a few seconds before Ash, laughing Ash extended his shoulder for Pikachu to hop up before they went in.

“You win this time buddy, but next time watch out!” Ash exclaimed as they started looking around the interior for signs of Misty, May or Dawn.

“They don’t seem to be here buddy, let’s ask Nurse Joy if she knows anything.”

“Well let me see, you said your friend is travelling with two other girls I do think she could have come in but we had a lot of people come in Ash.” Nurse Joy said sadly.

“Wait, she is a Gym leader of a water Pokémon gym and..” Ash started thinking quickly.

“Looking for me Ash?” A voice said from behind him.

“Pikachu Pi!” Pikachu exclaimed and Ash felt the weight from his shoulders disappear again. Turning he saw Misty, her Pokémon egg in her hands giving him a sly look.

“Looks like the Ash Ketchum I used to know really has grown up, you are here on time. And in one piece too. Huh Pikachu?” Misty laughed while rubbing her cheek against Pikachu’s. Ash was struck on how good the two looked together before they were interrupted.

“Hey! Misty! Looks like you guys got here first huh?” Iris remarked as she and the others walked up. “At least you are here, where is Dawn and May?”

“Right here!” Dawn said walking up behind her with May. “Sorry but we were scouting around looking at the competitions. Are you going to register?”

“Yup, but first I’m going to request a transfer of two of my Pokémon from back home.”

“Really? I’d love to watch you!” Iris, May and Dawn walked off together.

“Well that took care of them pretty quickly.”  Misty sighed. “So Ash, plan on watching me compete?”

“What are you using” Paul asked fixing a hard stare on Misty.

“My Psyduck and my Marill. Hey Drew don’t you have a contest here?”

“Yea, I do.”

“Well I hope I get to see it. I hear you are one of the best.” Misty started to laugh. “I have to admit I watched a few of your contests.  Loved it whenever you got paired with Solidad.”

“You watched me?” Drew said n amazement.

“Uh huh, Solidad told me in the contest world you really are something.

“You know Solidad?” Ash and Drew yelled at the same time.

“Misty frowned in confusion. “Yes I know her; I visited Pewter City a few times and she is well known for her talent with ice Pokémon.”

“Wow, I know Solidad isn’t one for just talking to strangers, you had to really impress her.” Drew said flicking his hair back. Misty looked like she was going to say something but instead turned to Nurse Joy.

“Nurse Joy, I registered earlier when do I head to the arena?”

“Well you can go right now; they are starting in a bit. As I said earlier you can leave your egg here, I would be happy to take care of it until you get back.”

“Thanks!” Misty said gingerly handing over her Pokémon egg. “My event starts in just a while so you guys are lucky to catch me.”

“Wait you mean it’s today? As in right now?” Ash said looking slightly panicked.

“Uh huh. I just knew you would make it Ash but just barely.” Misty giggled stroking Pikachu. “Some things never change.”

“How about we sign in and we all go and watch your match Misty?” Cilan volunteered. “I have to admit after listening to Ash I know watching you battle will be great.”

“Sure! I don’t mind. But I’m going to head to the arena now so I’ll see you after the tournament.” Pikachu leapt from Misty’s shoulder back to Ash’s

“Wish me luck Ash and you too PikaPal!” Misty said as she made a dash for the doors.

“Win it Misty!” Ash yelled to her along with Pikachu’s calls. He stood there frozen a bit before the girls walked back.

“She’s gone already?” Iris said looking surprised. “I guess she really must take this seriously. It doesn’t start for another hour.”

“That’s because Misty wants a good look at the stage before the tournament. That and because she really is excited.” Dawn said looking everywhere but at Paul.

“Let’s get you all check in and then you can do what you were talking about Iris.” May said tugging Iris towards the rooms. “Trust me, you really don’t want to miss Misty battling, she is going to win this for sure.”

“You want to be a type master right?” Dawn said taking Iris’ other arm. “Misty is too! You may be able to pick up something from her.”

“Okay! I guess.” Iris mumbled as she was dragged away.

*************************************************************************

Ash congratulated himself on finding everyone such good seats. They were right on the edge where they would be able to see the stage and still see the screen. Pikachu was in his lap munching the popcorn he had got already.

The arena was slowly filling up. The battlefield was right in the middle with a huge pool. The better for the water Pokémon Ash already knew. However the whole set up reminded him of the Cerulean gym battle field a bit. Already it looked like Misty had an advantage, her sisters had dragged her into numerous water show performances, and Misty always came out looking like a pro. Her and her Pokémon.

Iris fidgeted next to Ash and he turned to look at her. Axew was in her lap as she twisted and turned looking at the whole arena. May who was sitting next to her laughed.

“Calm down Iris! We are here to watch a battle remember?”

“It’s just that this is so big and flashy, for just a simple tournament.”

“Nuh uh.” Dawn put in. “This is more than a simple tournament, because it is a type battle it has to be huge. Even normal trainers join in to battle. I heard that they closed the entry after the first 300.”

“300?” Iris yelped.

“It’s okay Iris.” Cilan said not taking his eyes from the stage and the participants that were now lining up. “Your event won’t even be here and not everyone raises Dragon Pokémon.”

As Iris and Cilan continued their banter over Ash’s head, he pondered over the seating arrangements.  He and Pikachu were between Iris and Cilan, Cilan was next to Drew who was next to Paul. Iris was next to May who was next to Dawn not that he had a problem with the arrangements just that he wanted to really concentrate on the battles ahead and not the small pockets of conversation that would eventually happen.

Upon hesitating Ash stood up to move himself and Pikachu. “Hey Ash what are you doing?” Drew asked him.

“Just moving so I won’t be in the way of conversation and I can still see what is going on.” Ash replied.

“Hey I have an idea Iris said. Ash, May and Dawn will sit here and Me, Cilan, Drew and Paul will sit behind you. That way we can still see and we can talk with each other if necessary.”

Before she could finish speaking Paul leapt to his feet and swung himself up to the seats behind them Drew following. May and Dawn flushed as the two boys seated themselves directly behind them.

“You know Misty best, so we will be able to hear your comments too.” Drew said to Dawn while watching May.

Cilan assisted Iris to the seat behind Ash between himself and Drew, they were just in time too because the moment he sat down the crowd descended on them.

The announcer’s voice crackled to life in the arena and Ash seized the popcorn form Pikachu and gave him a packet of ketchup instead.

“Look its Misty!” May said pointing to a figure lined up with the others on the stage.

“Welcome everyone!” The announcer said as lights dimmed and the stage lit up even brighter. Ash watched Misty straighten her back and tilt her head.

 _You got this one Mist, win it._ He thought

*************************************************************************

Misty sat in the waiting area by herself. Her strategy was already thought out. She knew what she had to do, what she was using. It was five battles she had to do, and she was praying that her Pokémon would be able to endure.

“This is my element.” Misty whispered clenching her fist. “This is what I live for; glorious, beautiful water Pokémon and making them shine. This is what I do. I hope you are watching Ash. Watch me shine bright, watch me win this!”

A competitor gave her a glance and Misty realized that she was being just a little too loud but she did not care. The first battle was next and Misty knew she was up.

“Let’s win this.” She said a smile on her face as she walking from the waiting area.

**************************************************************************

“Miiiiisty!!!” Ash cheered when he saw her emerge onto the battlefield.

“Pikachu Pi!” Pikachu followed. Behind Ash, the others exchanged smiles, except for Paul whose eyes had focused only on the battle ahead.

“On the left we have Coonan and on the right we have Misty! Only one Pokémon for this battle the winner of this round goes back to the waiting area to wait upon their next opponent, which will be the winner from the next round. Are you ready?!” The announcer yelled from his unseen box.

A loud cheer rocked the arena.

“Knock ‘em dead Misty!” Ash yelled waving his hands. Misty’s face was full of determination but she turned to where they were sitting and it seemed that she spotted them because she waved and smiled.

“Go get ‘em Misty!” May screamed, shocking Drew who was behind her.

“Battle between Coonan and Misty begin!” the referee said lowering his flag. Coonan released a Slowbro, Misty released her Marill.

“No little Marill is going to beat my Slowbro.” Coonan roared at Misty. “Slowbro use Water Pulse!”

Ash felt himself sliding forward. This match was going to be a good one.

********************************************************************************

“Slowbro use Whirlpool!” Coonan roared looking less confident as the match continued on. They had been battling for a good ten minutes and Misty had not taken a hit yet, Coonan on the other hand had been led into trap after trap. Slowbro had taken a number of hits while Marill dodged all and kept going.

“Use Water Gun to balance yourself Marill!” Misty cried out. Coonan roared in frustration as Marill was kept out of reach of the Whirlpool.

“Use slam on that Marill!” It was obviously a last ditch attempt on Coonan’s part.

“Misty seems really strong.” Drew remarked causing the group to look at him. “I mean really. She is keeping her cool and making her Marill look dazzling out there. You know it is strong but it looks so deceptively vulnerable and harmless. She hasn’t used a move except for Water Gun. Different techniques with it yes but no other moves, and that is talent.”

“Well you wouldn’t expect less from a top class Gym leader would you?” May replied turning back to the match. The slam attack had missed and Coonan was now frantically trying his best to hit Marill with a score of Water Pulses

“Top class gym leader? Huh” Paul said not even looking away from the battle.

“It’s true! Dawn said swinging to look back up at him. “When Misty took over, the rep of the gym really became something. Her win ratio was so astounding that people started taking that as the last gym before going to the Pokémon league. She’s really tough.”

“That’s Misty alright.” Ash said feeling pride in his chest.

“Yea, but Ash you don’t get it, Misty’s gym was so strong Tracy told us people were no getting badges from there at all. Misty had to start leaving her high level Pokémon for the challenging trainers and keep her newbie ones for the weaker trainers.”

“Wow. That’s amazing.” Cilan commented.

“Yea, so that’s why we said Iris could learn a thing or two from Misty. When she is using her best, no one can beat her. Sometimes she lets the trainers choose who they will battle to really even things up.” May said giving a cheer afterwards as Misty’s Marill gave Slowbro a powerful Water Gun to the face.

“But it’s a Water type gym. Water type. WATER.” Paul said looking irritated. “Use a grass type or an electric type and it is all over.”

“Umm Nope. “May said smiling back at Paul. "Misty is really good, those who challenge her with those types really get it thrown to them.”

“Humph.” Paul grunted focusing fully on the match again.

“Now Marill!” Misty cried out. Marill let loose another Water Gun but this time it lassoed around Slowbro striking it over and over. Slowbro staggered back and Marill bouncing on its tail launched itself right into Slowbro’s face before giving one last Water Gun.

“No!! Slowbro!” Coonan screamed as his Pokémon slowly toppled over and fell back into the pool.

“That’s it! Victory goes to Misty and her Marill!” The referee cried out. The roar from the arena was deafening.

“You did it Marill!” Misty laughed running up to her Pokémon and hugging it.

“Misty! You did it!” Ash yelled through cupped hands. “She did it!” He said excitedly to the others.

“Yes Ash we know, we are right here!” Iris laughed making Ash slump a little bit.

“As I said. The girl has talent.” Drew commented flicking his hair back. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she wins this thing after all, depends on how the other go for their first round.

****************************************************************************

Misty had made it to the final round. The waiting room was empty as only she remained. This was her final battle and she had made it so far by only using Marill. Her success so far was not only on her talent but was by her Marill’s determination to make her proud. Misty was proud, but she was planning to use Psyduck in this next battle.

She had watched every battle after hers. She had paid special attention to her next opponent. Luckily, she knew how to handle their team. First Marill then she would finish it with Psyduck if her opponent used the Pokémon she felt he would.

Standing up Misty took a deep breath to settle her nerves. She was so close to winning and better yet she knew she could do it, Ash was out there watching and she wanted him to see how she had turned out after they had separated. He had never seen her battle like this before. He knew she was good, and he knew that she had been holding back if he had paid attention to her battles.

There was no sense in showing off so early. She had saved her moves, her Pokémon for last.

“I’m going to win this, and I know you Ash Ketchum. I’m going to have to battle you too, and I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

Her name was announcer on the loud speakers and Misty took firm sure steps to the battlefield. _I’m going to win this._

*********************************************************************************

Ash was unable to keep still on his seat. He had refilled his snacks whenever a match drew on longer than he liked. Misty was just awesome out there and he could not wait to tell her. Paul had even lightened up and remarked on pieces of strategy that Misty used that he liked.

“Pikachu Pi!” Pikachu yelled as it leapt to lean over the stands railing.

“Careful Pikachu.” He admonished as he watched Misty stalk onto the battlefield. There was no sign of strain on her face, but he just knew that she had to be tiring. Her Marill too.

“The final Match will be between Misty and Zachary!” The referee said waving his flags. Without hesitating, Misty sent out her Marill. There was a loud cheer from the stands upon seeing Marill. Ash guessed that they thought that Misty was trying to finish this whole thing without using anything else but her Marill.

Something that a crowd loved, he knew that from Sinnoh. A crowd thought the moment a trainer used only one Pokémon that the trainer was powerful beyond bounds.  Usually they were right, but Ash had paid special attention to Misty’s opponent’s and the person that she now had to battle. Since she had Psyduck he was willing to bet that Misty was waiting on the right opponent for Psyduck, and Ash was pretty sure that this guy had it.

“Corsola Go!” Zachary said releasing his Corsola.

“Easy pickings.” May commented “Corsola is not that good with water. Something Misty already knows since she has one.”

“Ummhmm.” Dawn replied her eyes fixed on the battle below.

“Dive right to the bottom of the pool Marill!” Was Misty’s first command shocking not only her opponent but the arena as well.

“What?” She said looking at Zachary, “just because all the other battles I was in I started with Water Gun you thought I would do that too? I wouldn’t be that much of a trainer if I did that now would I?”

Zachary grinned before giving a bow in Misty’s direction. “Well played, now I believe it is my turn. Jump in and use Spike Cannon!”

“Dodge it! With your tail!” Misty yelled. In the pool as Corsola fired its attack Marill flexed its tail on the bottom of the pool causing it to float on the surface bottom and bounce in random areas.

“Now give it your most powerful Water Gun!” Misty yelled. “Quickly!”

Marill’s aim was perfect and as Corsola was blasted out of the pool, Zachary yelled out a quick command.

“Recover!”

“Use that tail of yours! Out of the pool!” As Corsola recovered and was, falling back into the pool Marill was bounced up out the water directly right under its fall.

“Water Gun!”

“Tackle! Use tackle!” Zachary yelled.

“Can’t work.” Ash said feeling chills under his skin. “Corsola can’t move after using recover.

Corsola after being blasted with the Water Gun limply fell into the pool while Marill tiredly bounced down out of it.

“Corsola!” Zachary said looking slightly dejected.

“Corsola is unable to battle, this round goes to Misty!” The referee declared.

“Yes! She did it!” Ash jumping up high in excitement.

“Okay Ash, we know.” Iris laughed pushing Ash’s shoulders so that he went back into his seat.

“Sorry he mumbled turning his attention back to the battle.

“Corsola return!” Zachary said, looking to meet Misty’s eyes he spoke. “The next Pokémon will not so easily be defeated by something like Water Gun Misty.”  Withdrawing a new Pokeball he released a Poliwrath.

“Marill Return!” Misty said withdrawing Marill. There was shock in the arena.

“Wait why is she doing that? She only can send out...” Dawn said looking horrified.

“Go Psyduck!” Misty said. Looking confused as ever Psyduck stood at the edge of the pool its head in its hands.

“I’m not going to wait on you!” Zachary said throwing his arm to the side in agitation. “Poliwrath use Submission!” Poliwrath sprung into action tackling and subduing Psyduck who had not moved one bit. The two Pokémon rolled until Poliwrath stopped them, however Psyduck’s head was completely squished.

“Oh no!” May moaned covering up her face as Psyduck began to cry out loudly.

“Oh YES!” Ash said pumping up his fist. “You are about to witness something really special May.”

Down on the field, Misty showed no emotion even as Psyduck’s voice got louder and louder. Whispers began to float around the arena as confusion began spread.

“PSYYYYYYYY” Psyduck complained stretching out the cries. Misty’s head snapped up and focused on the tangled pair. Psyduck’s eyes were widening and a blue light was beginning to come from them. Poliwrath was stopped in its struggle.

“Use Psychic Psyduck!”

“What?!” Paul yelled standing up.

“Psssssssyyyy PSYYY DUCK!” The battlefield was engulfed in a powerful blue light. Ash’s group gasped as the light grew further and further. The light hovered before a there was an explosion. The light disappeared and Ash and his group were left coughing from the smoke coming from the battlefield.  

“I can’t see anything.” Cilan commented coughing heavily.

As the smoke began to clear, Ash was fighting to see the field. He saw Zachary had been blown to the end of the field. Looking for Misty, he saw her exactly where she had been her head lowered. Psyduck was on its feet now clutching its head. But where was Poliwrath?

“Look down there! By the column next to Zachary!” Dawn yelled standing up. “It’s Poliwrath, its out cold!”

And she was right. The referee made a dash to the fallen Pokémon but it was obvious who had won.

“Poliwrath is unable the match goes to Misty’s Psyduck!” there was a small pause before the arena erupted into cheers and chaos.

**********************************************************************

“I won, thank you Psyduck.” Misty whispered falling to her knees. She had known she could do it, but actually doing it was something else. She kissed Psyduck’s head before returning it.

“Miiisty!! Misty!! You did it!” Misty’s head shot up as she heard Ash’s voice over the crowd. Looking up in the stands, she saw him and Pikachu jumping up and down in excitement. “I knew you could do it! You’re the BEST MISTY!!”

“Ash..” Misty felt her throat clog up. It was so long since she had him cheering her on. She rose to her feet and flicked an arrogant look in his direction. “We did it!” She yelled at him copying his victory pose.

Ash flashed her a smile before winking at her and turning heading towards the steps. Her heart skipped a beat; he was coming to meet her.

“Hey Misty? Great battle.” Startled Misty turned to face Zachary. His hand was outstretched and an embarrassed smile on his face. “I thought I had you all figured out but you are really good, hope we meet again soon.”

“Huh? Oh thank you. It really was a great battle.” Misty said smiling her good manners having kicked in. “Hope we meet again in the finals just like this, I loved your Poliwrath.”

“Your Psyduck is pretty powerful, just like its trainer.” Zachary winked at her causing her to blush and giggle.

“That is what real battling is all about no hard feelings even after THAT battle.” The announcer said causing Ash to stop his rush to glance at one of the screens in the corridors. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Zachary and Misty shaking hands while Misty blushed.

“Pika.” Came from his shoulders. Ash continued to watch as the flush disappeared to be replaced by steely determination in Misty’s eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Come on. Misty is waiting.” Ash said taking off again with Pikachu for the trainer’s waiting room.


	12. Ross you off that chariot for sure

For all of her calm, when Misty managed to get back to the waiting room her legs felt like abused jello. She had done it! Won a spectacular water Pokémon contest in front of a humongous crowd, in front of Ash. She had won the contest and won a...

Wait what was the prize for today? Misty frowned, it was something that she had liked the sound of now what was it? Not a bell, but something she could have used and was not just a token gift. What was the name?

Wait Ocean Bell! That was it! Misty was not too sure what it did but Nurse Joy had mention it was a rare item and especially good for bonding with Water Pokémon.

“And I just won it!” Misty squealed pumping her fist.

“Yeah Mist. You sure did.” Ash’s voice came from the doorway. Looking up Misty saw him framed in the space hat down over his eyes. She hesitated, what was wrong with him? Suddenly his head flashed up and she saw the pride in his brown eyes.

“You really did it Misty.” Pikachu was on his shoulder looking excited as Ash stepped forward. “Um, Misty I know this is weird coming from me.” He began. “But do you want to hug or something? You look like you are ready to cry.”

“Yes you idiot!” Misty laughed rushing forward. Before she could, crash into his chest Ash had caught and cradled her. It felt weird to her to feel his chin on the top of her head. Pressed this close to him she could feel his heartbeat and his warmth.

It had been so long since he held her like this and she had been the taller stronger one, now she felt the muscles that had developed and very little of the child she had traveled with. Trying to hold back a shiver Misty realized that Ash was slowly becoming an adult, physically that was. She snuggled closer risking a grin, she could grope him all she wanted and he would be clueless.

The Ash she knew never had eyes for anything beyond Pokémon and food. His arms tightened and she shivered, it felt so adult to be like this, just when she was going to press herself even closer she felt Ash sigh and he pulled back.

“You never did like staying still after you won. The adrenaline is just jumping in you. I know I do it but Misty, can’t you stay still and bask in it?” Misty sighed inwardly as he set her back and began straightening his clothes. It was good while it lasted.

Pikachu evidently guessing it was time to make his presence known jumped from Ash’s shoulder’s to Misty’s hands. She did not mind though. She and Pikachu could carry on a conversation as Ash did whatever. Sitting down on a bench she cradled Pikachu to her.

“What did you think of the battle Pikachu?” Misty asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“Pika!” The mouse squeaked before snuggling up to Misty.

“I kicked butt huh?” Misty continued. “Marill and Psyduck looked so good out there. I know no one expected Psyduck right?”

“That is for certain.” Drew’s voice came from the door. Looking up Misty saw the rest behind him with Paul at his side.

“I’ve seen a lot of battles, trainer and coordinator. Nevertheless, you really have something special, and your Psyduck is really strong one move and it took down its opponent especially when it was under stress. That is something you have to marvel at.” Drew continued taking a seat next to Misty.

“If that is your show of skill and you aren’t using your powerful maybe you should try coordinating a bit.”

“Thank you Drew.” Misty said leaning a little away in shock, for Drew that was as high a compliment she would get.

“You are nothing like your sisters.” Paul said taking Misty’s other side. “I would like it if somehow we could have a battle.” Paul flashed her a smile that had her blinking in shock. _He really is cute when he smiles, no wonder she likes him,_ she thought.

“No problem for that Paul, I would love to battle you. It is the requirement for a gym leader.” Misty responded. “You may have to wait; I feel Ash is going to want to battle me first.”

“I can wait Mist.” Ash said looking up from his conversation he was having with Cilan and Iris. “First Cilan wants a turn.”

“Oh Boy.” Iris sighed. “Prepare yourself for it; hope everybody got a good rest.”

“All I want to say.” Cilan said stepping forward looking as if some bright fire had been lit in him. He straightened his tie and struck his pose causing sighs from Ash and Iris.

“This isn’t what I think it is, is it?” Dawn groaned slumping on a bench.

“Sorry.” Iris responded.

“It’s evaluating time!” Cilan announced to Dawn’s groan.

“This is what you were talking about right?” Misty asked to receive Dawn’s confirmation. “It’s okay this is going to be interesting.” She continued to Dawn’s uncertain look.

“First I will evaluate the obvious bond between you and Marill.” Cilan started only to be stopped by Misty.

“Wait Cilan I want Marill to hear this too.” Misty said releasing Marill from its pokeball, Paul narrowed his eyes from the display.

“Okay, continuing. Your Marill is a water type; its fur is in the best condition.”

“Thanks to professor Oak’s special diets.” Misty hurriedly put in while Marill happily bounced its tail.

“Marill’s only known move to us is Water Gun, but you proved that you know how to fully use that move in ways that compliment Marill’s nature and body. Marill is hardworking and loyal as well as affectionate. Just like a good gym leader, you brought out all its talents. You and Marill showed trust, love and total synchronization in your battles today proving to be a perfect match!” Cilan finished to the relieved sigh from Iris.

“That’s wonderful! Thank you Cilan!” Misty said before hugging Marill. “See we are perfect!” laughing Misty returned Marill.

“That’s great I guess.” Ash said looking confused. “But Misty wants to be a water Pokémon master, so she is going to be great with any water type she gets them better than most people do.”

“Ahh but Ash I look for more than the trainer’s talents I look for the Pokémon’s as well.” Ash looked like he was ready to argue with Cilan on that when the screen behind them flashed showing the Master of ceremonies on the field with a stage set up.

“Thank you for waiting everyone!” He boomed into the microphone. Ash found himself wondering if these entire MC’s had such round stomachs. Was it a trend for tournaments?

“We are ready to go for our prize giving where the beautiful victorious Misty from Kanto people!” the crowd was loud with their causing Misty to flush Ash noted from the corner of his eyes. “Yes Misty will receive the Ocean Bell. A very prize that is said to help link the heart and mind of human and water Pokémon.” The MC lifted his hand to show the beautiful blue bell that was carved with many images.

May inhaled. “So pretty.” Iris nodded in agreement.

“So with no delay we will call out Misty to receive her well deserved prize! Can we have some applause?” there was no need to ask for it because the crowd were cheering and calling for Misty long before he had finished.

Rising to her feet, Misty flashed the room a smile. “I’ll be right back you guys.”

“Meet us outside.” Ash found himself saying

Misty flashed him a quick look that he could not read. Reminding him that there were things about Misty he did not know, and things she was hiding from him. Pushing that irritation back, he smiled and winked at her.

“Just don’t take too long, or let it go to your head Misty.”

“Oh Ash.” She said rolling her eyes. “I’m not like SOME people we know am I?” she flounced off to the door before turning and winking at them all. “See you in a bit huh?” she said before turning the corner.

“Ash sat down feeling himself smiling peacefully as he waited for her to show up on the screen.

“I can’t wait to evaluate her Psyduck.” Cilan said sitting on a bench with a bemused May.

“Once I’m in hearing distance that is fine with me.” Drew said Paul nodded in agreement.

“Wait you didn’t mind?” Dawn said in shock. Narrowing her eyes at Paul, she continued. “You neither? I thought you would be the first to get bored.”

“To get better you have to know where you went wrong, your strong point you have to know well and also know just what others deem your strong points to be. Only that way can you get even stronger.” Paul said turning to watch the screen.

“An evaluation can show you the path you need to take to get their so all the advice should be valued.”

“Right.” Drew took up from Paul. “Lots of people value connoisseurs, those looking to brush up on knowledge and class and those who are looking to shake things up a bit. Deep down all coordinators in my opinion, have a little connoisseur in them, just as trainers are a base for coordinators. It’s all a circle anyway you look at it.” Drew finished flicking his hair back a small smirk on his face.

“Wow.” May said looking stunned. “I never saw it as that. I know it is important to not let one style one way of things be your only way of Pokémon or battling.” A small smile crossed her face. “I learned that lesson in the Orange Islands.  Things are certainly done different there.”

“Tell me about it.” Ash grinned. “Good gyms, new skills, good times and travels.”

“Look it’s Misty!” Iris pointed out. “She looks really happy, and her Marill and Psyduck are out too!” on the screen Misty was standing on the podium with her Marill and Psyduck at her side as the MC talked. Psyduck looked confused as ever and Marill looked exhilarated. There was no guessing why Marill was so excited. This was probably the first time it was in front such of a large crowd this arena was much bigger than the cerulean gym for sure.

“Misty I give you this Ocean Bell. Take it and take care and keep up the bond with your Water Pokémon just like you are doing now.” The MC finished as he handed Misty her prize.

The smile that lit up Misty’s face stunned Ash, she was just so happy. Not only was it infectious but it really made her look prettier. The mischief that lurked in her eyes when you looked closer only made Misty look more captivating in his opinion.

He turned to see the other’s were ready to go to the front to meet Misty and he felt if possible even more excited. He was sure Pikachu felt it too. There was something about being with Misty again, and he might get to be with her for a lot longer this time.

“Let’s go buddy.” He said to Pikachu as he headed for the door. Their Mist might take a while but he wanted her to see them waiting for her. See him waiting to congratulate her again; also he wanted a peak at her prize. It sounded like an adventure was right around the corner.

**********************************************************************************

 Misty was ready to skip down the arena steps. Her prize had a rich history and the moment she got back to the Pokémon centre, she was going to research it. Ahead she could see Ash with Pikachu along with the rest waiting on her.

Waving she started to head over when she heard Zachary calling her name. Turning she missed the flash of annoyance on Ash’s face as she turned to talk to Zachary and greet his friends.

“Congrats again Misty, you really know how to show a guy that he was being just a little too cocky, all the best.” Zachary grinned. The girl with red braids next to him merely sniffed at Misty causing the guy next to her to roll his eyes and step forward.

Instantly Misty could tell that his features were familiar. Maybe he had battled her and lost. The numbers who had lost had really reached to some high levels.

“Moment I knew he was going to be battling you, I knew we were going to have a fierce battle on our hands.” The guy commented grinning at her. “I didn’t even mind not getting to register in time, been a long time Misty.”

By this time, Ash and the others had walked forward and had caught the end of the conversation.

“You know him Misty?” May asked giving the guy an appraising look.

“Um, sort of, excuse me.” Misty began getting a hush from Zachary’s group. “Could you tell me where I know you from? Maybe a gym battle?”

“When I met you, you weren’t a gym leader yet.” The guy laughed. “We competed and you won but it wasn’t a Pokémon battle of sorts. He competed too.” He finished indicating Ash with a lazy wave of a hand.

“Then that means, you’re...”

“Ross.” The guy grinned at Misty. “The Tour de Altomare former champion. You beat me a few years ago back in Altomare town.”

“And then you showed me around in the gondola.” Misty said in amazement. Ross looked pleased.

“So you do remember.”

“I won with Corsola but it was such a close thing, it’s good to see you again.” Reaching out Misty laughingly shook hands with Ross.

“What are you doing here now?”

“Building up my skills. There are some cool type racecourses coming up. You know I never lost again after you left, making me think it was a fluke, how do you feel about taking a race again?”

“Once you are not too scared.” The rude girl said clinging to Zachary. “Ross is the best.”

“I’ll do it once we can arrange the time and place.” Misty said ignoring the girl. “If it is anything like what we did I certainly want to do it again.”

“Sounds good to me. Once everyone gets that this is between you and me. No one else.” Sounds of agreement echoed from the two groups and Ross stepped back apparently satisfied.

“See you around Misty!” he said as the group he was with continued down the stairs.

***********************************************************************

In the Pokémon Centre, the group had huddled in a booth and were letting conversation and food flow freely. Misty was regaling May, Dawn and Iris with tales of the race and adventure back in Altomare. Meanwhile Paul, Drew, Ash and Cilan were having a heated discussion about the need for varying from their schedule to participate in things that had nothing to do with their goals.

Pikachu and Axew sat on the table eating ignoring everyone while passing people would pause at the sight of Misty before continuing along.

News really seemed to travel fast in this town Misty noted after a mother laughingly dragged her sons back after they had a made a dash for her upon entering the Pokémon Centre. She noted that May seemed in love with the idea of competing in such a race and quickly she had taken control of the conversation.

Honestly, Misty felt relieved to her for that. Thinking about Altomare brought up many memories. Of Latios, Latias and Bianca. And that damn kiss!

She snuck a look at the oblivious Ash; she had never been certain who had kissed him that time. She had her suspicions but she had never pumped Ash for information, even though she had been jealous. She always held the sneaking suspicion that Ash had known exactly who it was.

Her jealously aside Ross brought back the memories of her medallion, and he had hit on her. She remembered that clearly but at the time, there was no time for a date. Maybe this time could be different.

There was no way he would remember her just because of one loss. He had obviously kept track of her, and even held faith in her abilities. He was making this race personal, and he had slipped her his PokeGear number. Misty had to admit that he was good.

Looking up she met Ash’s gaze. It was contemplative, even as he conversed with the other boys, his gaze rested on hers and Misty had the feeling he was waiting on something. In confusion, she gazed back until Dawn poked her. Obviously, they thought she was dozing off.

Exchanging a laugh with Iris when she turned back to look at Ash he was back in furious discussion with the other boys focusing purely on them. Shrugging Misty turned back to her group. She must have been imagining it. Last time she checked Ash was not one for deep thoughts when it came to deep normal, people on people emotions. That was her job. A smile on her lips she joined back her discussion, which had somehow turned to outfits to wear in a water race.


	13. Emolga and Bagon are Attract-ing!!

“Froslass standby for battle.” Paul said coldly as he released Froslass in the courtyard behind the Pokémon centre. Iris flinched at the sight before stepping forward and withdrawing her pokeball.

“Come on out Emolga!” there was a flash of light and Emolga flew forward, delighting in her freedom.

“Emmoo! Emolga!”

“Pikachu!” came from Pikachu waving from his seat in Misty’s lap. Next to her Ash chuckled as he held Axew.

Emolga made to fly over to Pikachu and Axew but Iris stopped her.

“Emolga, I brought you across so that we can use that secret weapon of yours. I want to use your attract on Froslass to help Paul train.” Emolga nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t you let out your other Pokémon?” Drew said releasing his Roserade and Absol.

“Good idea. They can observe and learn something.” May said releasing her Blazikin and Wartortle. Cilan nodded and released his Pokémon next followed by Iris, Dawn and Paul. Looks were cast towards Misty and Ash.

“I only have Pikachu on me remember?” Ash said inching his way across the bench so he was pressed up close to Misty.

“Marill is with Nurse Joy, and somehow I don’t think Psyduck is going to learn anything. It doesn’t even have much sense most of the times.” Misty laughed.

“Okay then.” Iris said turning back to Paul. Keeping an eye on her Dragonite she saw it immediately slump to the ground looking for a rest, sighing she called the little Bagon over.

“Watch this battle Bagon okay? Make sure you look closely.” Nodding in obvious excitement the Bagon stood right next to Iris.

“I will be the referee of this match.” Cilan announced. “This match is to be a one on one training battle, when one Pokémon cannot continue the battle is over! Begin!”

“Emolga, use Attract!” Iris cried out.

“Froslass take it!” Paul said no emotions crossing his face.

“Eeemo! Emo!” Emolga said as she spun around and winked at Froslass. Hearts spread out and began to circle Froslass. Iris held her breath as she watched the ring of hearts circle and tightened. The hearts sank into Froslass and she was ready to wait on Paul’s next move when she realized something.

“Froslass isn’t infatuated Paul!” Ash yelled. “That means that both of them are girls!”

“Oh boy. Iris said tiredly. Now what are we going to do? Suddenly Bagon leapt forward.

“Bagon!” it cried out before twirling and winking at Froslass. Iris found herself watching in shock as hearts appeared and circled Froslass before sinking in to its skin.

“Fross.” Froslass dazedly said.

“Bagon just used Attract and it worked!” Misty said her eyes widening. “That means Bagon is a guy!”

“But what is a guy dragon Pokémon doing learning a move like Attract?” Cilan said asking the question that was haunting Iris at that moment.

***********************************************************************************

The battle was adjourned until Iris was able to gather her wits. She found herself with Misty contemplating Bagon while Paul kept watch over Froslass.

“I still don’t get it, why would a male Dragon Pokémon go out of his way to learn such a move?” She confided to Misty worriedly.

Misty sighed, “Why else do Pokémon learn moves? Maybe it was useful to its environment.”

Iris threw Misty a dark look. “Attract? Useful to its environment?”

“Yeah, why does your Emolga use Attract? Why does any Pokémon? To manipulate or to distract them so they can get away.” Misty gave Bagon a soft smile.

“But that still doesn’t explain it; Bagon is a dragon type, why would it need to learn it? When you think about it, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Remember Iris, some Pokémon learn moves that suit their nature, like what Cilan would say, they are compatible that properly controlling the moves shows the bond between you and your Pokémon.”

“But still.” Iris moaned. “Why?”

“Then ask Bagon.” Misty said gently. Bagon gazed up at Iris. Sighing Iris hugged it.

“I’m not mad just surprised Bagon, I knew that you were special.” Iris leaned back to stare Bagon in the eyes. “Just not how much. You really are full of surprises.”

“As it should be.” Misty said winking at Iris.

“Yeah, now I feel a little better, I mean there are some cases of Pokémon using moves that they should not have right?”

“Ummhmm! Back in Kanto Ash’s Bulbasaur learned Dig! And May’s Venusaur knows Petal Dance. Pokémon are amazing.” Misty and Iris exchanged a smile of understanding.

“Hey! You ready over there? Froslass has recovered!” Drew yelled.

“It’s just practice.” Misty said as she turned to step away Iris grabbed her hand.

“Misty, I really want to be a Dragon Master, but I don’t know who to ask you see I don’t know if to.” Iris trailed off looking dejected.

“It’s okay.” Misty said turning Iris to look up at her. “To truly understand one type you have to be in contact and have understanding of all Pokémon types. Sometimes there is a mixture of types. Electric types are dangerous to water types, but there are some water types that are electric types too. A perfect blend you could say. The right strengths in them. Harder to define weaknesses.”

Misty broke off to give Iris a hard look. “You should never abandon your friends because of what they cannot change. You want to become a Dragon Master Iris but there is nothing wrong with travelling with your non-dragon types. Nothing can be achieved by one thing alone.”

Iris nodded before turning to go back to Paul.

“I’m not judging you Iris.” Misty said softly. “Just saying that your friends are the best companions  you can ever have. Even I have a few non water types to train and keep, and love.” Her voice broke on the last few words.

“They were not water types, but I still loved them, and they helped me understand and get stronger.” Misty turned away and head back to the bench where Ash and Pikachu was waiting. Iris watched her go sadly, she never wanted to leave Emolga and the others behind but deep down she thought they were holding her back in a way.

Misty was right, she could not abandon her friends, if she did because they were not dragon types why did she catch them to begin with? Still this was just a training course, so maybe she could switch the others out occasionally. Keep her bond with them strong.

Friends were forever.

“Come on Iris! I want a chance to battle Bagon too!” Drew yelled.

“Coming!” Iris laughed running up to her place. “Bagon, use Attract!” Bagon nodded before spinning and using the required move.

*****************************************************************************

“If I do say so myself.” Cilan said wearing a smug smile. “This training session worked out great! Froslass was able to fully obey Paul despite being infatuated.”

“Which is good in case a Pokémon uses Attract or has the ability Cute Charm.” May put in returning her Pokémon. The area behind the Pokémon center had grown dark and the group was looking to head back inside.

“I have been thinking of ways that we could use Attract and counter shields in our next competition!” Dawn gushed. “Well after the Pokémon collection for Poke-stylists. I was thinking on bringing back Buneary for a while, but I know she is still working hard.”

“All those adoring fans must get to her right?” May asked wining at Dawn. “And the fact that she is in the spotlight doesn’t hurt one bit.” She finished while Dawn burst into giggles and picked up Piplup.

“Nope, no need to worry!” She laughed as she settled Piplup on her head. “It is going to be just fine. Buneary would want us to concentrate on what we are doing here.”

“And that is what we are going to do!” Iris laughed.

“I hope so.” Drew butted in. “I would hate to know you are going to go through this whole thing all happy go lucky and clueless. Like some people I know.” May gritted her teeth.

“Lay off it Drew!”

“What? Just saying.”

“Well we will be seeing how good you are won’t we Drew?” May gritted out with her hands on her hips. Drew eyed her lazily.

“I don’t get why you are all fired up June. I’m just remarking on your dedication or lack of for a training journey. Those soft emotions you indulge in really do leave you vulnerable June.”

“It’s MAY, and you keep forgetting that you use those same soft emotions, Mr. Rose!”

“Mr. Rose?” Iris said looking confused.

“It’s nothing Iris.” Drew said flushing. “That has nothing to do with anything May. It just says I know my style. The flush he had accumulated disappeared and he looked just like the normal arrogant Drew.

“Whatever Drewrose.” May teased.

“Drew ignored her. “I was planning on running through my routine one last time for the night. Iris and Misty, not that I need it but would you be my judges and tell me where it appears I’m going wrong?”

“I would love to!” Misty said lifting Pikachu from her arms so he could sit on her head. Iris nodded in agreement.

“But Iris your event is tomorrow too so you don’t have to stay for the entire thing.”

“I want to Drew.” Iris smiled.

“What about us?” May said gesturing to herself and Dawn. “Don’t we get to watch too?”

“No.” Drew said firmly. “You will see at the competition and not a minute sooner.

“Fine then, if you are so nervous that you need others to watch you..”May trailed off.

“Humph, not going to work May.” Drew laughed flicking his hair. “I just want to make sure I’m going to be creating the right mood with my performance. I am trying to get even better. Something you should be doing instead of playing around.”

May flushed and looked away. Dawn looked ready to kill and stepped in front of her furiously. Vibrating with rage.

“Where do you come off saying something like that to May?”

“I’m going to win my competition. Can she say she did the same or you? Misty won hers but she has the dedication to go through and the strength. The people here are barely the ones I would consider rivals losing is definitely not an option.”

“Look I don’t know where you think you are coming from Drew.” Dawn snapped seizing May’s wrist. “May and I are here to improve, and you have no reason to talk to her like that because of a joke. Know what? Go right ahead Drew be all stuck up with your competition and your training. Never have I been so glad that we don’t travel together.”

Turning away and dragging a silent May with her Ash swore he saw a glimpse of tears. “Hey Dawn, May..” He started to only get cut off by May,

“Don’t Ash, you have to travel with this jerk, not us, not me.” Her head snapped up as she glared into Drew’s eyes. “I’m glad I won’t have to, now I’m going to stop wasting time and start ‘training’ hopefully it will take until tomorrow and all through the morning contest.”

Looking surprised Drew stepped forward before catching himself slowly raking his hand through his hair. “Look May.”

“Save it Drew.” With an apologetic look towards Misty and Iris, May ignored Drew.

“I’m going and do some training before curfew.” Dawn said making her way towards the path that lead towards the forest. She stopped before looking back towards May.

“Me too.” May said shaking her head sadly, without a backward glance she and Dawn walked off on the path.

“That was the greatest show of stupidity ever.” Paul gritted out. Iris widened her eyes worriedly, if this continued this would definitely end in a fight.

“No, the greatest show of stupidity ever.” Misty cut in smiling at Paul with obvious plans of distraction. “The biggest show of stupidity would have to be a certain trainer who I traveled with, that sent out a Caterpie against a Pidgey, there has to be the greatest bit of stupidity there.”

Paul frowned at her along with Drew, distracted for now.

“Who is that?” Drew asked while Ash groaned causing all eyes to turn to him.

“You didn’t” Iris said flatly while Cilan gaped at him.

“It a few days into my first journey and I was clueless!” Ash protested.

“And Misty was there already?” Cilan asked while a smirk grew on Drew’s face.

“It’s a long story, and I really don’t want Misty getting mad now.” Ash said while keeping his widened gaze on Misty.

“Relax Ash, I got over my bike a long time ago.” Misty said giving Ash a dry look. “You can relax there, Cilan if you want to hear, you can come with Iris and me while we watch Drew go through his paces.” Misty smiled as she directed Drew, Iris and Cilan to another part of the courtyard Pikachu still on her head.

“It’s weird having her as the responsible one.” Ash grumbled glaring at her back. “That wasn’t nice bringing that one up I was trying to forget that one.”

“So you did do it.” Paul stated eyeing Ash in disgust.

“I was really stupid back then. If it wasn’t for Misty, Brock and everyone that I met I still would be the same.” Ash admitted. “I’m thankful that I had Misty to help get rid of my pride or else what others wanted to teach me.”

“She’s really strong.” Paul grunted tucking his hands in his pockets. “That Psyduck of hers if she could control it properly that would become her most powerful water type.”

“Psyduck doesn’t work that way.” Ash laughed sitting down to look up at the evening sky. “It can’t swim, and when I used to travel with her, it had to get a severe headache to use an attack. It seems now it can use some attacks at will and well too, but Misty has a way of getting some really powerful types.” Ash gave a small shrug. “It’s just her way.”

“I want to challenge her to a battle, not a training one.” Paul said his tone dark. “A full out battle not now, but before we separate.”

“If I know Misty.” Ash sighed. “She already knows, and is waiting. Let her get this Ross and Zachary out of the way first, she will be better to battle then.”

“You really know her then.” Paul grunted as he headed off to the Pokémon Centre.

“Yea, but not as well as I thought.” Ash whispered staring in the direction Cilan, Iris and Misty had gone. “That’s going to change though, and you can write that one down because that is a promise.”


	14. May and the abandoned Ponyta

May walked alone by herself on the forest path. Dawn had gone off to train. Although she herself had said she would too, Dawn understood how much she needed time to herself at the moment.

“Curse you Drew.” She whispered quietly. She felt the hurt deep in her heart at all that he had said. She just could not understand why they were engaged in the tug of war they were in. One step forward two back and then two forward before the cycle began.

It was as if they were in some sort of weird dance in which only he knew the steps. It was going on and on. May gritted her teeth as her eyes began to itch. He was rude, crude, mean, nasty and right. That was what really got to her. No matter how she looked at it Drew was, right. It just irked her soul.

The forest had begun to darken, but she could still see her way, either way she was not afraid of the dark, just the monsters darkness hid. Dark people who would smile as they cut your throat. May grimaced in disgust before she heard a strange sound ahead.

It sounded like something was trampling branches and leaves ahead. May frowned before stopping. It was not the sound of something walking or even the sound of something running ahead. If she did not know, better she would swear that was the sound of something on the ground struggling unable to get up.

May swallowed before doing something she knew was dangerous, she gingerly stepped off the well trodden path into the maze of twisting branches ahead of her. Lightly breathing so she could better hear the thrashing, ahead May kept her shudders of well deserved fear to a minimum as she searched ahead. The sounds were so loud she just knew whatever it was had to be huge.

Stepping around the trunk of a huge tree bark May was greeted with a sight that brought tears to her eyes and even broke her heart a little. It was a Pokémon, a Ponyta. May wanted to sink to her knees just looking at the poor creature. Somehow the poor darling had managed to trap itself in branches tangling up its legs in a position that would undoubtedly snap its legs if it kept struggling.

May took a step forward only to stop when the Ponyta scented the air and swung its head to look at her in hatred. May felt herself pale unexpectedly. Just what was wrong with it? There was no way it could know her. She took another step forward to be greeted with a warning snort and a small burst of flame from its mouth.

“Fat chance of me leaving you here!” She said narrowing her eyes as she inched closer. The closer she got to it the more her heart wanted to break. The poor thing was beautiful red mane and tail golden fur and a few unusual black stripes, but it was just covered in scrapes and scars. This one, May just knew it was a fighter.

“Look I’m going to get you out of here whether you like it or not.” May said tilting her head so she could look into the Horse Pokémon’s eyes.  “You can accept it or snort and try to bite me; it won’t stop me because there is no way I’m going to leave you here like this. Do what you want because it won’t stop me.” Grabbing the closest of the branches, May began her hardest to untangle them. She knew that the Ponyta was watching her every move she could feel the wisps of its breathing on her hair, it did not matter though.

Tearing one leg free she took a deep breath before tackling the others, by the time she was finished and the Ponyta was freed  only then did she realize she was not alone. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were silently watching from a safe distance away.

“Ponyta, would you allow me to treat you?” Nurse Joy asked softly while May felt her eyes widen. She swallowed slowly as she considered Nurse Joy’s tone and distance.

Ponyta merely flicked its tail as it swung its head to look May in the eye as she slowly rose to her feet. In her head, May was wondering whether she should slowly back away before making a mad dash for the Pokémon center when she felt Nurse Joy approach her side.

“That was very brave of you May.” She said as Ponyta allowed Nurse Joy to handle it. It kept an unnerving eye on May though watching her even though it had to be in pain.

“It’s okay Nurse Joy, I would never leave a Pokémon in trouble besides any more thrashing and...” May felt her voice hitch as she recalled the scene she had intruded on. “Any more and this poor Ponyta would have been in more pain.”

“So nice of you.” Nurse Joy smiled as Chansey offered her a med kit. “This Ponyta has been running around here for quite some time, I come out here to check on it regularly.”

May frowned from what she knew Ponyta’s ran in herds. “Is the herd nearby?”

“No, this Ponyta was ran off from its herd about a few years ago and have been all alone since.” Nurse Joy lowered her head but not before May saw a tear escape her eyes and drop into Ponyta’s mane.

“Ran off? But why?”

“Because there is room for only one leader, and its elder sibling was much more stronger and forced it out of the herd to survive on its own. These black streaks on this Ponyta show its breeding it would have taken over or remained in the herd if its sibling had not run it off.”

“So it has survived on its own like this? In the forest? Not, not the plains where the others like to live?” May asked feeling just a little sympathetic. This Ponyta had to have endured quite a lot considering it was a herd animal.

“Yes, it is very mistrustful and usually avoids contact with others unless provoked. It gets into a lot of fights and trains very hard.”

“Train? For what?” May frowned running through many reasons why Ponyta would want to train hard. “You can’t mean it wants to challenge its brother right?”

Ponyta snorted, May guessed it agreed for Nurse Joy also nodded her head. It was a natural reaction to being thrown away May guessed but still to her, it was somewhat ridiculous. In the end when she thought about it, even Pokémon have pride. This Ponyta surely had to have its pride and faith shattered; now its focus was to single-mindlessly gain entry to some place it had once felt it belonged. The herd.

May met Ponyta’s eyes as she continued to contemplate. It was not something impossible to accomplish, there were so many times she had attained what others thought as the impossible. Times she watched Ash attain or get as close to that goal as possible through his dedication and bonds with his Pokémon.

Her Wartortle had struggled pass shyness and problems using moves to be the best it could be for her. This Ponyta wanted to show that it was strong and capable to its herd, its family. There was nothing wrong with that.

May allowed herself to grin. If anything, she herself wanted to become a part of it. If she could, she wanted to help this Pokémon show its true power to the herd, who knew what that would accomplish but you sure got points for trying.

“Ponyta?” May asked maintaining eye contact with the Pokémon. “If you would let me I would love to help you out. I’m not sure what I can do to help you, but I know I want to. If you would want me to battle you, maybe time your racing set up obstacles for your jumps or even if you just want me to watch, I want to do it.”

Nurse Joy had finished up with her treatment and was giving May a contemplative look. “May, are you sure you want to just help Ponyta? I mean Ponyta is wild and you could become endangered in some way.”

“I’m sure Nurse Joy. This is something I’m accustom to. When I first started on my Pokémon journey I helped my fair share of Pokémon. I even helped my share of Pokémon.” May paused as she thought about some of the things she herself had faced on her own. “When I traveled alone, I even got hurt a bit. It wasn’t the Pokémon’s fault but even being a cheerleader or a bystander can lead to a few injuries.”

Ponyta snorted at May. She was not too sure if what she said had touched it. But it was worth a try, everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves. Like Ash, Misty with her gym, and even herself with Drew. Everyone deserved a chance to show off his or her inner and outer strength.

Ponyta lowered its head and to May’s shock, it very lightly bumped her shoulder. She froze, was that a negative response? Ponyta lowered its head again and this time bit down on her shirt and dragged her closer.

“It looks like that is a yes May.” Nurse Joy said stepping back. “I’m finished here so I will be going back to the Pokémon Center, Ponyta seems to like you and is willing to let you prove yourself, do you want me to leave Chansey here?”

“No thanks.” May said lightly removing herself from Ponyta’s hold. “I guess I’ll be off doing whatever this Ponyta wants me to do.”

“Right now it wants you to climb on its back.” Nurse Joy said. “Come see me later May, be careful. Come along Chansey.” May watched as the two nurses began their trek back to the center.

“Well then.” May grinned before gripping a piece of Ponyta’s mane. “I guess you want me to ride you huh? I’m going to need a little assistance from you.”

Ponyta merely snorted before lowering itself to a point that May could swing on. When May felt that she was securely on she lightly squeezed Ponyta’s sides to indicate she was ready. Ponta snorted again before lightly stepping away from the clearing.

******************************************************************************

May knew that Ponta knew where it was taking her. Nevertheless, she had to admit that she was just a little wary about how long it was taking them to get there. If she did not know better she would swear they were going out of the forest.

But that would be wrong, it was too early for them to do such a thing. Ponyta needed to train before leaving the forest and challenging its brother. That was why she was there. To assist as much as she could.

“Ponyta?” she queried as the Pokémon began to move even faster. It was not a flat out run but it sure was not a trot either. Before she could ask again they broke out of the forest and May felt the air leave her lungs.

They stood at the edge of a clearing that looked out to the most magnificent fields she had ever seen. The faded light made the field appear even more beautiful. The grass shone in a white light, and among the grass, May could see a lot of other Ponytas.

This was this particular Ponyta’s herd. It had to be. This was them down there together in the plains wandering among their territory. While this Ponyta was up here on the outside. May leaned further down so her cheek was against Ponyta’s mane.

“You lived so close to them all this while? It must have been painful, so close to home, to family and not able to go.” Ponyta gave a small snort to her in response. Now that she could see, what Ponyta was fighting to regain May was even more determined to help.

She tugged at Ponyta again. “Let’s go someplace where we can train Ponyta, I promise I will get you your dream, no matter how long it takes me.” She could feel the rush beginning to flow through her veins at the thought of what they would have to go through.

In a way, this is what she really needed to get her head on track. Ponyta turned around and headed back into the forest but May was not paying much attention, she was already trying to figure out just how she was going to help make this Ponyta even stronger.

******************************************************************************

“I have got to admit.” May panted in exhaustion as she slumped against a rock in the clearing that Ponyta had brought her to. “That was some intense training there. I’m sure Blaziken never had it so good either.” She remarked watching as Ponyta pranced around.

It had been a good training session, first they had done races then battling. Considering she heard no dis approvals from Ponyta she assumed that was exactly how the score between siblings was going to be settled.

A race to see who was fastest and then a battle to see just who was stronger. Right now she had to admit that this Ponyta was really tough, her Blaziken was powerful but Blaziken had to be constantly careful to avoid being taken out.

The forest had really made this Ponyta something. She was not sure if Ponyta thought he was ready but May thought he was. There was no way he could be beaten.

He was so fast, agile and powerful. There was no way they could lose she could feel it in her bones. Smiling she returned Blaziken thanking it for the great job. May was not certain when the battle would be but she wished she could see it.

She felt something nudge her back, frowning she turned to see Ponyta behind her indicating she should get on.

“Guess it is late huh?” She said as she struggled on. The moon was bright out but she knew it was not time for the Pokémon center to close. She still had time she knew it. Another two hours would not be cutting it too close.

“You know Ponyta.” She remarked not paying attention to where Ponyta was going. “You really are strong and powerful, and pretty too. You have to be the first Ponyta I saw with such beautiful marks. You are going to be just cute when, no if you evolve.” She saw Ponyta’s ears twitch in her direction and she smiled.

“Your heart is so strong, but you have to admit, you are a little headstrong, you remind me of my Blaziken, before it evolved of course. Something to prove and prideful. You know even though it looks like I’m just helping you. You were a great help to me too. Now I know where I need to focus and work on next. I have got to get stronger and train more and beat my rival.” She sighed sadly.

Ponyta’s ears twitched forward as May fell silent. As May held on it continued on its journey but the journey was not to the Pokémon Center as May had originally thought.

***************************************************************************

“You have GOT to be insane!” May shrieked. “You want to challenge your brother now? NOW? Right now? Its night! What’s the rush?”

They were entering the plains and they had been noticed almost immediately. May could admire the Ponyta for having such guts. But the fact was the whole idea reeked of insanity. This was something she just knew Ash would pull.

It was just insane! She squeaked when she felt herself being lightly dumped off Ponyta’s back. Now what was she to do?

She tensed as the herd began to surround them. They were not looking exactly happy to see her Ponyta. Leaving her to believe that this was not so much of a good idea, but Ponyta needed moral support. Unfortunately that was her. May sighed in disappointment.

“If I make it out of here alive, I swear I’m gonna eat Dad’s cooking with no complaints at all. Ever!” she moaned at the circle of Ponyta’s got even tighter. Frowning May considered the other’s actions.

Maybe they were waiting on the sibling to arrive, that was understandable. She felt curiosity to just what the sibling looked like. The sound of heavy hooves approaching had her flinching. It appeared she was going to find out.

*************************************************************************************

 May found herself with the young Ponytas watching what was about to be the challenge of the lifetime. Ponyta’s brother was a Rapidash making sure that this race was definitely starting at a disadvantage. May was panicking when the black striped Rapidash had pushed through to snort at Ponyta.

This race was doomed before it even begun. Unless there was some sort of disadvantage for Rapidash, Ponyta was doomed to lose over and over until it managed to evolve. Tears gathered in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

Ponyta were snorting at each other as they stood side by side facing the forest. May gasped causing the other Pokémon to toss their heads in irritation. The only advantage Ponyta would have would be there. The forest run.

“You can do it Ponyta!” She screamed shrugging aside all negative feelings. The Ponytas around her snorted and she ignored them. Ponyta could do it she knew it.

Ponyta shook its head in her direction and snorted proudly and May found herself laughing. It was insane, maybe impossible, but you never knew until you tried. May did not know what the starting signal was but all she saw were both siblings suddenly sprinting off side by side off to the forest.”

“You can do it Ponyta!” She cried out before the duo disappeared. She sighed and collapsed on the grass as the other Pokémon began idly eating the grass.

“Guess it is going to be a long wait." She murmured.

********************************************************************************

The sound of the fast beat of hooves made May sit quickly up. They were back finally. They were neck to neck! She jumped up and down screaming her encouragement. Ponyta could do it she knew he could.

“Come on Ponyta!” May yelled when she saw how close they were to the finish and how Rapidash was gradually pulling away. “I know you can do it, he is not better than you!” gritting her teeth May felt her heart in her stomach as she saw Ponyta pull a spurt of speed and leap past his brother over the pile of rocks that were the finish line.

“Thank, thank goodness.” She found herself whispering as she sank to her knees. Ponyta was prancing in place, while his brother was just snorting furiously.

“Congrats Ponyta!” May called out, she noted that the others were not too happy but she did not care. This was Ponyta’s moment. The battle was not done however. She watched as both Pokémon warily approached each other. Next it would be a fight not a battle but more of a wrestling.

Ponyta lunged forward towards Rapidash but just as quickly retreated. A feint, May knew. Rapidash shook his head before lunging toward Ponyta, snapping, at his shoulder. May felt her breath catch, Rapidash wanted to quickly finish the battle and she knew why, he had never expected his brother to be his equal far less for him to beat him.

It was a matter of pride, May reckoned as Ponyta managed to elude his brother and kick him with his hooves instead. The other Ponytas surrounded them both not making a sound but the silence was just as deafening. May knew not what they were thinking but as she watched Rapidash miss Ponyta repeatedly she understood.

The moves Ponyta was doing was a part of its vengeance. Ponyta was showing Rapidash and the herd just how strong it was how mistaken they were and just how weak Rapidash was. May did not know if Rapidash had been evolved before it forced its brother to leave the herd but she was willing to bet that it had been a lucky break that allowed it to become the leader.

Rapidash missed again but this time stumbled allowing Ponyta to proceed with a harsh nip to the face. May flinched. Rapidash tried to counter but was repelled by Ponyta’s hooves and tumbled on its side to the ground.

The herd had become restless as the battle continued. They stomped their hooves in irritation as their leader tumbled snorted at his delay as getting up. May could see the fall had knocked wind out of him, but she could see the others did not care.

Rapidash stumbled up to face Ponyta again. May was slightly surprised that Ponyta had waited for him to rise but when Rapidash charged she understood why. Ducking Rapidash’s head Ponyta bit the shoulder and forced Rapidash back to the ground.

Subduing him, this May knew but there was another reason. Humiliation, there had to be a great deal of humiliation that Ponyta had felt so long ago and now May could tell her was giving it right back to his brother.

She felt tears come to her eyes as Ponyta repeatedly forced his brother to the ground or tripped him up while he remained untouched. Yes, it was right but this is not how things were supposed to be. Here was another heavy thump as Rapidash was forced to its side and May stepped forward.

“Ponyta! Ponyta, please, just finish this!” May begged. “I know it must have been painful for you, but this is not the way Ponyta. Doing this just makes you as bad as he is, please just finish this fairly and simply don’t turn it into some show.”

Ponyta hesitated, May watched as his ears twitched. She knew he had heard her. She saw the herd moving restlessly. Rapidash rose back on its feet warily, dodging and twisting was Ponyta’s specialty because of the time in the forest.

Rapidash had a major disadvantage, one he had helped create. Whether or not that had sunk in was not any of May’s concern.

“Please Ponyta.” She whispered. “Show him how a challenge should be done. I know you can do it.” Ponyta lowered its head. May was about to lower her own in despair when she saw Ponyta straighten its back and tense his legs.

Rapidash began its charge again but instead of running or dodging Ponyta met it head on. The sound carried through the area the sound of two rocks colliding. The two kept their heads together, pushing and pushing while May clenched her hands.

Finally she saw Rapidash give away first sliding backwards then by toppling to the ground. The herd began their cries and snorting. Ponyta had won.

The herd made to completely surround Ponyta and May found herself blinking away tears. Ponyta had done it. She stepped back wiping at her eyes, it was time to go back.

When she went to turn away, she saw the herd being pushed aside and Ponyta trotting for her. Laughing she forced herself to wipe away her tears and run to embrace Ponyta.

“You did it! I’m so proud, I just knew...” Her voice trailed off as her tears hit Ponyta’s nose. “I knew you were strong enough.” Shuddering May hugged Ponyta then froze when a white light appeared engulfing Ponyta.

“Wait, what’s.....Ponyta. You, You, you are ......evolving.” She whispered in amazement. The herd stomped and cried out while May stood transfixed at...Rapidash.

“This is so great!” she laughed hugging Rapidash. “Now you can lead the herd and be with your friends and family again.” She smiled. There was a moment of hesitation and then Rapidash looked behind to the herd. Rapidash appeared to be thinking of something then turned back to May and snuggled his head in her hands.

“Rapidash?” she asked confused. “Don’t you want to go with the herd?” Rapidash shook its head in her hands before lowering its head to her bag at her waist and nipping at it.

“You, you want to come with me?” May asked amazed. Before Rapidash could do, anything in response the herd behind them parted to reveal the elder Rapidash. The two brothers stared at one another before whinnying to one another. The elder Rapidash looked somewhat relieved and May was left staring as the herd turned its back on them and walked away.

Taking out a pokeball May swallowed. “Listen up Rapidash, you say you want to come with me but the thing is. You are so strong and powerful, and I am a coordinator I can do my best but I don’t know if I can live up to what your herd is. Maybe you think you want to be with me, but the thing is I’m really not that great. I suck at a lot of stuff; I have a lot to learn. But if you really want to come with me.”

“May offered the pokeball to Rapidash and swallowed. “We can learn stuff together, become even stronger together and you can become part of my family with my other Pokémon. What do you say?”

Rapidash whinnied before bowing its head in agreement. Hands shaking May activated the pokeball and watched as Rapidash was taken into the pokeball. Sinking onto her knees, she watched the ball shake as her heart beat erratically. Finally, the ball was silent and May took a deep breath.

“I’ve got a Rapidash. A strong beautiful Rapidash.” Closing her eyes, May took another deep breath.

*******************************************************************************

 The Pokémon center was still open, May sighed she had made it just in time. Nurse Joy looked up from her desk and smiled at her.

“Did everything go okay May?” she asked gently.

“Yes Nurse Joy.” May replied still in some state of shock. “In fact.” She continued removing three Pokeballs from her person to Nurse Joy’s shock. “Could you take care of my Pokémon for me? They are really tired out from tonight.”

“Why yes of course.” Nurse Joy replied with wide eyes.  “I would love to.” Her eyes rested on the third pokeball she held.

“May, I’m so glad Ponyta chose you for a trainer.”

“Rapidash” May said flicking her eyes to the door to the outside.

“I beg your pardon? “Nurse Joy said.

“I said Rapidash, he evolved after beating his brother.” May said tiredly. Her eyes met Nurse Joy’s and the nurse nodded in understanding.

“Collect them in the morning May, now have some rest, you look like you could use some.”

May nodded before dragging herself to her room. Her mind was in turmoil, her body heavy but her heart had never been lighter and her spirit more cheerful.


	15. Drew and Iris in a class of their Own

Drew was many things, but nervous was not one of them. Even though May had disappeared, he did not know when she came back if she did, his event was in a couple of hours he was not nervous. Even though it may appear that he was nervous, he was not. He had control and skills.

“Not nervous OR worried.” He hissed as he paced the bedroom. The only occupants of that room were himself, Paul, Ash and Cilan. Paul and Cilan had left to look for food, while he was left with a half awake Ash and Pikachu.

“I know you’re not worried Drew.” Ash yawned scratching his head. “You got this one, like you said yourself already, kinda hard to lose to some of these trainers.”

Drew gritted his teeth. “I’m not worried about that! Where is May? She didn’t come back with Dawn, she didn’t even TRAIN with Dawn. That happy go lucky idiot might not have even managed to come in by curfew.”

Drew paused his pacing to take a deep breath before flicking his hair back. “Not that I really care, but if something happens to her I’d feel really lonely at contests and such.”

Ash yawned loudly. “Yeah Drew, truth is she made it back a bit before curfew, she looked really tired and she talked to Nurse Joy before going straight to her room, she was back before Dawn and Paul. I saw her because I had just come from the cafeteria. She looked really worn out so she had to have a good session.”

Ash rose up from his bed and yawned again before stumbling to the bathroom. “Look I’m going to get ready, why don’t you go and talk to her to see where she went? Can’t hurt you.” The bathroom door slammed closed blocking Drew’s look of utter disbelief.

“He gives dense a whole new meaning. Did he forget that May and I are sort of fighting?” Pacing over to the bedside desk Drew slammed his fist into it. The pain made him feel slightly better, glaring at the closed door he then remembered.

_Drew was trying his hardest not to stare at May as they sat at the Pokémon Center lobby table along with Brock and her little brother Max. A call had come in for Ash and he had ran off without even a goodbye, leaving May and Brock exchanging wide grins._

_“And you say they fight all the time Brock. Can’t be much fighting if they seem so close.” May laughed winking at Brock. Drew brushed at his meal remaining silent._

_“Trust me May, Max those two fought all the time. I mean always they were always at it. But there is nobody closer than those two. To tell the truth I think all that continuous fighting is what brings them together.” Brock said rubbing his hair distractedly._

_“That or you are a really bad observer.” Max said pushing up his glasses._

_“That might be it Max. No way those two could be so close if they fought as bad as you said. I only saw a little bit of teasing between those two, not all out war.” May declared, Drew watched as she unconsciously flicked her hair away. He was not too sure why he had decided to hang out with them but this was one of the times he had run into them on their way to a gym battle for Ash._

_May had gotten more confident in herself he could see it. Right at that moment, she avoided him as much as possible. She was probably mad at him about the little comments he had made to her before._

_“I was with those two from almost the very beginning. Trust me May, they fought like every day. It got to a point that I just ignored them.” Brock laughed loudly. “I even wondered sometimes if they did it to annoy the people around them or just for arguing sake.”_

_“Who cares?” May laughed. “They really care for each other, even more than they care for you Brock.” May teased. The table broke into laughter._

_“You may be right there May.” Brock laughed. “You certainly may have a point there.”_

Drew narrowed his eyes at the closed bathroom door. He had not known it at the time; but the girl then had been Misty. Ash and Misty fought a lot, with more violence than anything he and May could pull off.

He was certain about that, and judging how close Ash and Misty were, how close they were to each other it looked like the fights and arguments had not hurt them any bit. Maybe Ash could brush off what had happened between himself and May because Ash was recalling himself and Misty, and thought it as no big deal.

Turning away Drew felt his calm returning. Cilan had not seemed too worried, Paul had seemed mad at first but only because he felt it would interfere with his interaction with Dawn. With the whole argument he had felt as if he had crossed a line with May that he would be unable to get back over.

It had been just a joke, and a little taunting he could admit to himself he was trying to upset her a little bit. As well as push some sort of advice into her. It was just his way; he just had not anticipated the look her eyes had developed.

Drew took a deep breath and forced away the feelings that were trying to arise in him. Feelings of anger, regret and worse panic and despair. Those feelings had no place in a contest. There was no room for them within his mind.

Tucking his hands in his pockets Drew stormed out the room his mouth in a sulk and his face full of arrogance. The time to talk to May would be later. At the moment there was a bunch of people who were waiting and expecting a certain type of Drew.

The arrogant, snide, talented guy Drew. He did not plan to let any of them down, because only that Drew knew how to win. After all that was what he was really doing this for.

Snorting a little bit, Drew allowed himself to smirk a little bit as he passed a group of girls in the hallway. He heard the whispers and sighs behind him and allowed the smirk to grow a little bigger even though he still felt deeply worried. He really hoped he had not hurt May too much; it really had not been his intention.

************************************************************************************

Drew stood outside the contest hall. Long after everyone else had gone in, he was not planning on going in until he had to. The sign up stuff already had been done, he knew what his call out number was and it was a long ways down.

No need for him to have to waste away in the room with the other contestants until necessary. He had scanned the ones in the line with him and immediately felt sick. More Cupid wannabe’s were in the contest than actual contestants.

As a rule he had no objection over what Pokémon a Coordinator used in a contest. The choice was up to the trainer, but he just detested those who went in a contest using cliche Pokémon on purpose. He had never seen so many Skittys, Smoochums, Delcattys, Jigglypuffs and Bellossoms in one place for a while.

It was revolting how these girls just waltzed in acting like they knew everything. Drew gritted his teeth in anger. These girls came in and made ridiculous challenges and demands, when they lost behaved like babies, talking about the match was fixed, and there was no way they could lose.

Each and every one of those girls in Drew’s opinion needed to be ran over by a Tauros herd. Repeatedly, until some sort of sense had been trampled into them. They were immature, weak, vain and insufferable know-it-all’s. He really could not stand having one at a contest. With this many there was no way he was going to allow himself to lose.

He would not be able to live with himself if he managed to lose and one of these many stupid girls managed to win. Slowly flicking his eyes open Drew shrugged his shoulders and began to make his way back into the contest hall. He half wished he was old enough to smoke so he would be able to do the whole stub out cigarette thing and crush it under his shoes.

Hands back in his pocket he disregarded that idea. As cool as it would be or as calming, cigarette smoking might be the thing that took off his edge and that was definitely the last thing he needed right now. Walking into the contestant waiting room Drew kept his face blank. He was going to definitely win and if anyone had any doubts about it. They were quiet welcome to challenge him on the contest stage.

**********************************************************************************

Misty laughed happily, as Iris stepped across her to slide into the seat next to her. The contest for Drew was to start any minute and the Dragon trainer was just jumping in excitement. It would be admittedly be her first time watching Drew perform in person.

Sure, they had seen his quick routine the night before but on the stage he was a master, and he never let anyone forget. Misty herself was excited; looking to her left and past Ash, she saw Cilan and Paul in deep conversation.

Holding back a smirk, she was jolted as Ash suddenly grabbed one of her hands in his and tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

“What’s up Mist?” He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. Misty found her struck on how compelling his eyes were. She almost felt like if she could fall into those eyes of his, so warm and kind. Except for right at the moment, concentrating Misty realized that Ash was eyeing her suspiciously.

Usually she would have to be up to something evil and rather blatant for her to earn such an open look of suspicion. Tugging her chin free from his grasp she found a frown forming.

“I’m up to nothing Ash, why would you think that?”

“Just a gut feeling of mine.” Ash replied veiling his eyes. Misty felt her heart skip quite a few beats. The child Ash had been a heart-breaker but this coming to age Ash was doing his best to send her to a hospital.

“Just how often were your gut feelings with humans right Ash?”

“I know you Misty.” Ash snapped turning away to her to face the stage and clutch Pikachu on his lap closer to him. “I know when you are happy, scared, alone, frightened of something beyond our control. I know when you are scheming, which you are doing right now.”

Ash tilted his head back to Misty his face full of suspicion leaving Misty just a little breathless. It was beyond her how everyone was managing to not see what was going on with them. Dawn and May were on the other side of Iris in deep conversation with her. Paul and Cilan had managed to not notice what Ash was preoccupied in. It was almost like if the world was ignoring them for them to have this moment.

“I know all these things about you.” Ash continued. “But it seems I still have a lot to learn Misty, I never know when you are hiding something. Even after all this time. It is one thing if you think I won’t get it, to not bother. But if you were to hide something from me, something that would affect me in a way, I think I would never know until too late.”

Ash’s eyes went warm and Misty lost track of his words. The happy Ash was back. “I still have a lot to learn about you Misty, but its okay. You sure you are not doing anything suspicious?”

Misty blinked at the turn around and seized on the opportunity she was given.  “Ash, all I was thinking was how weird it is for you know.” Misty lowered her voice even lower. “Paul and Cilan are getting along so well right now, I didn’t see that coming before.”

Ash snorted in disgust as he shifted to give Pikachu a snack from his pocket. “If Paul wasn’t so obsessed in changing his relationships with his Pokémon you wouldn’t catch Paul so close to Cilan. Cilan thinks he is too moody and Paul thinks he is too stiff and active. It is a lucky thing that Cilan is a connoisseur else no way would Paul associate with him like that.”

Misty tilted her head towards Ash in surprise. That observation was the last thing she expected from that clueless trainer but then again. He had grown up a lot; she should not be so surprised anymore. A glance towards the stage showed the master of ceremonies walking out so she directed her attention there.

One last peak at the others showed they were doing the same. May looked rather blank in Misty’s opinion as she watched the contestants begin to line up on the stage. Drew was instantly recognizable. On stage he looked arrogant and slightly bored.

At the corner of her eye, Misty noted May did not even flinch once at the sight of Drew who she knew was seeing him the first time since the small argument the night before.

Misty heaved in a deep breath. There was time to worry about the small fights between the others. The contest was about to begin and after watching Drew, Misty knew the crowd was in for the best treat.

*************************************************************************************

Drew stood watching the screen as performance after performance went on. So far he could tell who would be moving onto the next round. There was no one that really stood out. Deep down he was disgusted at the fact he had no challenges out there.

He knew that this was to help one train, but the people who were trying to display their Pokémon came up lacking. There was no hope out there, none that even resembled May in a way. Drew narrowed his eyes at the screen determinedly.

He knew when he was looking that he warily kept an eye out for those that had potential to become May’s the awkward one’s that became astonishingly strong. Freakishly strong, it was almost a crime how they could easily and quickly go from a waste of time to a shining rival.

Rivals that would keep him on his toes and help him become the greatest. Otherwise from May, Drew knew he had met no others like her. But that did not stop him from searching, scanning every contest for that spark, that whatever it was that May had that had drawn him to her. That had made him pay attention.

Drew scowled as he watched the contestant on stage finish their performance. Never had he seen a Pokémon displaced so pathetically. They had to be newbies. Nevertheless, that did not matter, not now. He was there to win and prove a point. If maybe slaughtering these cupid wannabes and these untrained ones helped in some way, he was happy to help.

A grin formed on his face as he realized that he was next. Tucking his hands into the side pocket of his sleeves Drew allowed his contest persona to consume him.  Even though he was not the one putting on the show, Drew knew his attitude was the starting for the stage.

Others had come to expect it from him. the gloomy looks, the cold smirk. All part of his persona for the contests. His arrogance onstage was not a mask, it really was all him and the confidence he had on making his Pokémon stand out.

When he walked onto the stage Drew did not even let the bright glare to faze him. he could hear the fan girls cheering. He knew he had a good reputation so the girls were almost a norm for him. Flicking back his bang for effect, he fought back a full blown smirk. He knew he was born to perform.

His actions on stage confirmed it every time. One hand went to his pocket and grasped the sealed pokeball he was going to use. Calmness embraced Drew’s heart; he was ready to start the slaughter.

“Come on out! Absol!” Drew roared hurling the pokeball into the air. There was a click as the pokeball was opened along with the seals. Drew kept a light smirk on his face waiting for his hard earned performance to begin.

The seals released a dark mist that quickly took over the entire stage. Drew ignored the gasps of excitement among the crowd, the show had really begun.

“Absol, use Flash!” Drew yelled keeping his body relaxed. Narrowing his eyes at the centre of the darkness he waited for Absol to start the routine.

“AaaaaaaaaaBSOLLL.” The cry came from the center of the stage. First a dim light started up then pulsed with the dark almost like it was breathing. The cheers and gasps from the crowd grew louder as they gazed at the darkness that was being eradicated slowly. On purpose!

All part of Drew’s plan. Blind them in the dark and then bring out Flash to blind them in the light. Flicking his hair back even though he knew no one could see him. Drew yelled out his last command for the performance.

“Make sure you turn it all the way up Absol! Wipe away all the dark!” The light began to grow brighter and brighter. Slowly all traces of dark was being not only wiped away but almost like it was being absorbed.

Drew tossed his hair back watching the whole display, it was even better than when they had practiced. The bright white light was swallowing up the darkness on the stage like if it was alive and leaving a glittering shinning light in its place.

There was a loud cheer from the audience and the judges when the last speck of dark on stage was gone leaving Absol behind standing triumphant on the stage his coat shining and glittering.

“Thank you so much Drew!” the master of ceremonies said gleefully into his microphone as he rushed back onto the stage. “That sure was something amazing wasn’t it?” He continued as the crowd continued to cheer.

Drew merely huffed and flicked his hair back causing the crowd to become even more excited. Keeping his eyes veiled he began scanning the crowd. At first Drew felt his heart drop thinking she really had not come after all then he spotted May watching, her face not hurt nor angry, just contemplative.

“The judges give Drew a perfect score! Only to be expected after that professional, exceptional display he gifted us with, but what would you expect? It is Drew after all!” the MC continued causing Drew to tune back into the here and now.

Stalking backstage he entered the waiting room with a scowl. Hearing a feminine sniff he half turned to spot a rather irate cupid wannabe eyeing him coldly.

Turning away from him she snarled loudly. “Talk about a show off and a cheat. Using seals like that.” Drew froze at the astonishing stupidity of the girl. Turning around to face her he scarcely noted that the whole room had went silent.

“I show off my Pokémon, and you can use seals in this contest, trust me I checked. I only used the seal to help set the mood. If you have something to get mad about don’t get mad about my style.” Turning his back on her as he started to walk off to a bench close to the television screen he paused.

“But then, you really don’t have any style don’t you? Depending on your Eevee to get you to the second round aren’t we? I mean if I was like you depending on looks and ridiculous moves to get me past the first round, I would hate someone like me too.”

Flicking his hair back Drew felt a smirk as he was preparing to level the ultimate blow. “All your type are the same, getting a ‘Cute’ Pokémon and using all sort of ‘cute’ moves to enhance cuteness and storming into a contest thinking you can even compete on the same level as me.”

Turning back to face her Drew felt nothing but amusement as he noted that her face had turned ugly with rage. “All your type who think they are going to win this competition definitely have another thing coming. You have to be in here hoping and praying that you manage to get through. You have to be questioning your Pokémon’s performance and compare it to every single person in here who used the same technique. It is pathetic, annoying and I know I will get to crush some of you today. But I wish I could crush you all.”

One last smirk and Drew settled himself on the bench expecting a deathly silence. But slowly applause started up from others in the room causing him to look up. A big grin was on the face from a guy just across from him.

Looking behind her Drew saw an older woman nodding her head and clapping and not too far away from her was an older gentleman sitting down next to a young girl they both were smiling and clapping. A woman suddenly stood up and cheered causing Drew to blink quickly in shock.

“That is what we are talking about!” A girl in an extremely frilly dress shouted.

“Bring back REAL coordinators!” A guy wearing shorts and a turtle neck nearby said pumping his fists.

Shaking his head in amusement at the small support group he had somehow gathered. Drew focused his gaze on the screen as he fought to keep himself from grinning. The results would be up in a bit and he knew he could not wait to see the reactions.

*********************************************************************************

The reactions, were priceless. As he had expected, he had advanced as he was the only one with full marks. That was talent, and Absol’s great power.

Some of his support group had made it through too. Drew was happy that he would get to fight some people that were not an exact waste of time. The cupid wannabes around on the other hand. Quite a few had sadly somehow made it in. Drew was praying none of them managed to slither into the last round.

If they did he knew he would be tempted to resign. There was just some things that should not be allowed. The girl that had such talk for him had managed to advance too. Although with her he sensed that the Eevee could be a great foe.

At the moment while the majority of her followers cried and she tried to console them, she was sneaking furious looks in his direction. Drew decided to ignore her and watch as the order was shuffled. When the order was revealed, he had to admit that he was not too surprised.

His opponent was Shiva, that rude little cupid wannabe, and surprise, surprise theirs was the first match. Rising from his bench Drew slowly cracked his knuckles in the suddenly silent room. Catching the little fool’s eye he deliberately looked at the screen then back at her.

Usually with his opponents, he was polite and aloof but with everything that had happened lately Drew was letting his cruel streak free. There was no other way for him to release the tension and relax his spirit. He had already hurt May so he really did not need to worry in that direction.

Leaving the silent room he kept his head down as he headed down the hallway to the stage. That little cupid wannabe Shiva was going to receive no mercy. Hands in his pockets, he stalked onstage with a deep scowl on his face. He was not putting on any contest persona this time.

He seriously doubted the cupid wannabe’s were going to make it all the way to him so this one was going to receive the full brunt of his power. He was going to make an example of her.

Shiva walked onto the stage with her head held high. However, he could see the nervousness in her gaze. The little witch knew she had gone too far back in the waiting room. She knew that he was going for blood the only way he could, on the stage by slashing her pride.

“Look you big show off, I’m going to show you what real coordinating is all about! Cute gorgeous Pokémon making cute, beautiful moves. Not that stuff you go about trying to do. You are weak and your so called style proves it, this contest loss against me will be your one of many to those who dedicate themselves to true coordinating!” Shiva said tilting her head off into the distance.

Drew merely smiled back at her; glad that she noticed it went nowhere close to his eyes. “The day I lose to the likes of you is the day your strategy and beliefs change. What I do is true coordinating. Once a Pokémon and the coordinator is strong, any coordinator can be top.”

Reaching in his pocket for Absol’s pokeball, Drew allowed the familiar calmness to envelop him. “A coordinator can win with a Muk or an Oddish if they work hard enough. Cuteness and beauty are not the only category and that is how everyone that thinks like you will fail. Strength, toughness, smartness and the bond between a human and their Pokémon. All that stuff you have to consider.”

Letting an arrogant smirk escape Drew continued. “So you see with your limited vision, you can’t go anywhere, you can’t become anything. Right now, you are nothing. So I say if you think you are so great, beat me here and now. Draw out this battle past the time limit. I am Drew and there is NO WAY, something such as YOU will EVER match ME!” Drew finished in a roar.

The crowd was starting to catch the excitement from the stage. There were loud cheers and a small chant was starting. Shaking his bang back, Drew released Absol with a flourish. “Show me!” Drew snarled. “Show me you can touch my Pokémon.”

Shiva narrowed her eyes before releasing her Eevee.

“You may begin! Five minutes!” The MC suddenly shouted while a hush fell over the crowd.

“Eevee! Use Tackle!” Shiva was wasting no time it appeared.

“Block that then use Iron Tail! Send it flying!” Was Drew’s response. The Eevee started in a flat out run toward Absol. The run itself was speedy while graceful however before it could get too close Absol moved lightning fast and appeared right at its side.

“OUCH. That is going to cost some points!” The MC yelled out. Shiva gasped in horror as the points on screen began to creep down for her. Eevee in its shock at having Absol appear so suddenly at its side froze. It was at that moment that Absol raised a leg and swiped Eevee upwards before using a powerful Iron Tail.

Eevee flew all the way to the other side of the stage and crashed into the wall. The impact caused dust to fly and cracks to form around the wall where Eevee had been slammed. Shiva gasped in horror one hand reaching out toward her fallen Pokémon.

“Eevee! If you are able to use Attract!” Shiva begged. Eevee shook itself and stumbled to its feet as it tried to prepare itself to launch a new attack.

“Attract? You are all the same. All of you I say and I’m going to show you exactly what strength those hearts DON’T have!” Drew said as he pointed a finger at Shiva.

“Absol! Let that Eevee use that pathetic move, then we are going to show her what happens to all that cuteness!”

The moment that Eevee wearily allowed the hearts to fly Drew was in action. “Use Iron tail and your speed! Then use Flash Absol!”

While Shiva frowned in confusion and panic, Absol was in action. First knocking back every heart and slicing them in two. While Eevee and its trainer were frozen in heartbreak and shock, Absol used the tip of its tail to spin the last heart from its tail to the center stage.

“NOW!” was Drew’s furious command. Absol’s fur grew white as a bright light grew and enveloped the stage. The lone heart began to grow transparent before slowly cracking. The shards of the heart flew back to its sender cracking and breaking at its feet.

Shiva backed away in surprise and glanced up at the screen towards the point. She swayed when seeing that Dew’s points had not moved one bit while hers were barely noticeable. Her gaze swung back to his in a sort of panic.

“You still don’t see.” Drew said bitterly. “You called me weak, and you are the one that was unable to touch me. So you made it this far so what? This far means nothing unless you get to the top!” shrugging back his shoulders Drew smirked again.

“It’s only been one minute and you are already done. THAT is pathetic! The only reason why you lasted this long is because I wanted to make and example out of you. Absol! Let’s finish this!”

Drew’s gaze was fixed on Shiva. “Never call me weak or call what you do coordinating again. People like you, should never get anywhere near a contest unless your attitude is totally different. Absol! Iron Tail!”

Shiva screamed as Eevee was thrown again to the other side of the stage but this time it was unable to get back up. “You are NOT my equal and this battle was a total waste of time. Unless you learned how wrong your type is.” Drew bit out bitterly. After receiving a nod from the MC he returned Absol.

“Thanks.” He said softly rubbing the pokeball. Shrugging his hands in his pockets, he stalked off the stage to the back room amid the haunting silence.

“Eevee is unable to battle which made Drew the winner.” The MC said making others aware, he had been silent for quite a while. It was obvious he had waited for Drew to finish before speaking up. Upon hearing the winner the Crowd erupted into cheers. Except for one person in the crowd, May silently watched the stage. Just as she had done for the entire performance.

***********************************************************************************

Drew cracked his knuckles as he sighed. It was over. The whole contest. After defeating Shiva so easily and giving out his little lecture, the cupid wannabes he had to face after were no challenge. Giving up, Dew suspected upon hearing their opponent was.

Lucky for him no cupid wannabe was his final opponent. Instead, it had been a rather strong guy using a Weavile. It had been extremely difficult but Absol had pulled through. Just like Drew knew he would.

Sitting up Drew sighed loudly as he went through the door to go back on stage. After the whole Paul fiasco with the destiny knot, he was too sure if he wanted to see his prize. Misty’s prize had been pretty good but that was a type tournament.

The round of applause the surrounded him barely fazed him. Right at that moment all Drew really wanted was to go to watch Iris at her match. That and make sure that Absol got some rest.

“And for that fantastic performance we were so blessed to see!” the MC continued, causing Drew to realize that somewhere he had zoned out. “We are pleased to gift Drew this Rose Scarf!”

Drew felt his body go slack in surprise. How ironic. His habit of gifting May with Roses were coming back to haunt him. smiling a polite smile he stepped forward to accept the gift.

“This will raise the power of grass type moves.” The MC continued. “That you for your participation. Thank ALL of you!” he finished.

Drew rolled his eyes. He could not wait to get away from all of them. Folding the scarf away into his pocket he started to journey out of the contest hall. Never had he been so eager to get away from a contest hall. He always right after but he personally thought he was settling a new record.

************************************************************************************

They met him the moment he stepped outside. First Misty smothered him in a tight hug. Or tried to really considering that she was not taller than he was, just a few inches shorter. After she released him, he was allowed to hear Iris squealing in happiness.

Not too far away from Iris was Ash, he fingers plugged into his ears with Pikachu on his head doing the same. Paul was resting against a column and just nodded at him upon seeing Drew’s perusal. Cilan was with Dawn and May. The connoisseur gave him a supporting look while Dawn just gave him a bored nod.

Looking at May it appeared that he was sort of forgiven. She gave him a small smile and nod before engaging Cilan in conversation. Glancing at Ash, Drew was reminded of the rumours about Misty and Ash. Glancing down at the happy red head in his arms he decided to take the situation as it came.

“Come on! You won already so let’s go and watch Iris now!” Misty laughed swinging around to grin at Iris.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see Iris kick butt!” Ash cheered casing Iris to look a little worried while Misty rolled her eyes.

“It’s not going to be as large as Drew’s contest was. Only 16 contestants are in it! So there is not really going to be much excitement if any at all!”

“Because Iris is going to kick butt! Just like I said! They won’t get the chance to make a move before they are wiped out.”

Rolling his eyes Drew handed Misty to Ash before taking Iris’ arm. “Trust me Iris you have talent. Ignore the crowd and do your thing.”

Looking cheerful Iris nodded causing Drew to feel cheerful in response. Sneaking a look at May he was a little disappointed in her distance, but she would get over it. He had never meant to hurt her so she had to understand that. besides he had said some really awful things in the past and she always lightened up after a little time to herself.

 _But, she never ran away from me before._ He thought to himself. Shaking himself Drew guided Iris away from the contest hall and his victory. May would come around; he would make sure of it before the day was over.

**********************************************************************************

Misty had been right. Iris stood on the stage in the very small arena. The rules were being explained to the other contestants while she watched her opponents. To win she would have to defeat four opponents. One loss meant you were not allowed to advanced, only one dragon type Pokémon with a dragon type move was allowed.

So far, it all sounded good but to Iris’ eye these trainers looked really experienced. She was quite sure a majority of them were green. It was not as if she was walking around proclaiming to be some sort of expert but these trainers did not seem to have that much experience.

The whole point to coming to this region was to train to become better. However, Iris was sure the majority of these trainers had just started out. Some might be older than she might be, but they had the behaviour of kids that were just starting out.

All night she had been so nervous since she was going to battle fellow Dragon trainers such as herself but it was becoming clear that she was going to win this one with no problem.

Heaving she looked up to the crowd where the others were sitting. Misty was sitting between Drew and Ash and she smiled brightly at Iris. Iris returned the smile; the water gym leader really was something. Wise, beautiful and very powerful.

Blinking at the fact the other contestants were beginning to leave the stage Iris shook her head to clear all conflicting thoughts and followed them. There really was no way that she could lose. She was sure of it.

No matter their age, all these people were just kids, and she really was not boasting. No true competition lay here.

*************************************************************************************

Iris was ready to roll her eyes as her last opponent’s Pokémon fell to the ground and was declared unable to battle. All that worry, all that planning for nothing. All those special just in case scenarios she and Drew had talked over.

After all of that, her Dragonite had breezed them past everything with no problem. With literally only one move. She could have used Axew and saved Dragonite the trouble. This really had been a sort of waste.

Shaking her head as she was given a Dragon charm as her prize. Smiling at the crowd and her friends she had to admit, there was no excitement. This battle had been like a chore. She really needed to think about this. Last night she had been full of determination and fire. Now?

She felt so bored and empty, it was like how Drew had put it the night before.

_Iris sat between Misty and Cilan as they sat on the Pokecentre’s garden bench watching Drew finish up his act. She was amazed how one move with the right conditions could bring forward such perfection_

_Even watching Dawn had not been so amazing, and what she had seen on the TV was nothing to compare. Drew had really touched on something. The darkness had seemed to come alive. Drew was just...._

_“Perfect.” Misty sighed. “The darkness was almost alive. Your use of flash really brings out that Absol is truly a dark type Pokémon.” A smile flitted across Misty’s face. “This is awesome Drew.”_

_“I agree.” Cilan said standing before launching into a detailed description for Drew. Even though Cilan was her friend, these evaluations were sometimes more than she could take. Tuning out the rest of them Iris gazed up at the sky._

_Just maybe right at this moment her competitors were training really hard with strong high leveled Dragon Pokémon. Heaving a big sigh Iris tuned back into the other’s conversation._

_“.....My own.” Drew was finishing._

_“Huh?” Iris asked looking back at the others._

_“The way I feel now and how I train and battle, how I win. It’s like I’m in a class of my own now.” Drew repeated flicking his hair away._

“That is exactly how I feel at this moment.” Iris whispered. “Among others with my dream, I’m so advanced. I’m all alone. A class on my own.”

*************************************************************************

When they got back at the Pokémon center Drew managed to corner May without Dawn. He was so thankful for Cilan and Paul for distracting her at that moment.

“May, look. I’m sorry about yesterday. I was out of line.” Bringing from behind his back, Drew presented May with a pure white rose. It had been difficult to obtain but it suited this occasion perfectly.

“Truce May?” Drew asked her softly. He was beginning to get a little worried; she was just looking blankly at the rose, not accepting it or anything. Just as he was about to drop the thing he saw a small smile appear on May’s face.

“Thank you Drew.” She said softly. Even though I am the one that should be giving you something for winning today.”

“No May, this is my apology. Also my way of asking for a truce. We will stay away from topics that are going to seriously hurt the other on of us.” Bringing May’s hand to grasp the rose that he held, Drew continued with his voice even lower than before.

“I don’t want to lose you May. Your friendship is important to me. Having you as a cold observer or participant. Well that doesn’t do it for me. I want my full happy, lucky, determined May.”

“That’s me huh?” May said smiling at the rose. “Well okay then, truce accepted. The apology....” May trailed off leaving Drew to allow his eyes to flare in panic.

“To tell the truth Drew.” May continued. “Since you were right, there was no real reason to apologize. I’m the one that should be saying sorry.”

“No I definitely was out of line.” Drew argued using their clasped hands to tug her closer.

“No, I was just being childish.” May argued back.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

“No, Me!”

********************************************************************************

Not too far away from the arguing pair, Ash and Misty along with Pikachu sat concealed by a plant.

They have got a long way to go before they reach our level right Misty?” Ash said softly shaking his head. Tilting her head back Misty nodded in agreement before reaching out and pulling a happy Pikachu to her.

“They haven’t used any real insults, or gotten into it physically. Seriously Ash,” Misty sighed. “I don’t know what everyone was so worried about. They were really mature about it. He gave May space, May used that time and space to think and right now, they sound really cute and.” Misty’s eyes were all dreamy.

“Romantic. They sound so romantic and couple like.”

“Romantic? Seriously? Not just friends anymore I guess.” Ash said looking down at the table.

“You really have grown up somewhat Ash. The old Ash I knew....”

“Was a kid.” Ash finished for her. Staring off into space, he became contemplative. “Back then, I was really naive, stupid, reckless and clueless. I guess I’m still those things.” Ash broke off with a laugh. “But Misty, I really have grown up somewhat, I get that people our age want to hang out. I don’t think kissing is gross or weird. I don’t think couples in love as buddies. I really have gotten somewhere, I try to plan ahead, I don’t take so many risks. I have grown up.”

“I know that Ash.” Misty said looking at the table. “No need to get defensive, you have grown up so much, but you know what they say.” Misty broke off smiling sadly. “First memories of someone stick with you forever.”

“There was a time I thought it would be just be us together forever.” Ash admitted sadly. “In my mind Misty nothing was going to separate us, but that only happens in fantasy worlds, when the real world came for all of us I wasn’t ready, I didn’t want to accept it. Even now. Knowing that we stay behind in this town to go to Cilan’s event while you continue along to Strengage town for Dawn’s Pokémon collection event makes me really sad Misty.”

Sighing heavily Ash tilted his hat down to cover his eyes, in the middle of his action Misty halted him and made him remove the hat altogether. Smiling sadly, as he tossed the hat into the seat next to him Ash continued.

“Even knowing we are going to meet up right away afterwards, it feels like you are being torn away from me. You know I hate saying goodbye, but with you Misty. It’s gotten worse, and I’m the only one feeling this way.”

“Ash, that is not true!” Misty said as she dropped Pikachu in the seat next to her and absentmindedly handed him a ketchup packet delighting the electric rodent.

“How isn’t it true Misty?” Ash demanded leaning toward Misty.

“I thought about you all the time the first time you continued along and I stayed at the gym. And what about when it looked like you forgot all about me and continued on? I couldn’t talk to you that often but I got updates from your Mom and professor Oak. When I visited your house, I practically lived there! Ash...” Misty trailed off as she seized Ash’s hand.

“Ash, I miss you and the old days too. But you have your dream that you simply cannot abandon and I have mine. My dream may change, like how Brock’s did. But you are so close you have to get your dream, this Ash was your dream since I first met you and nothing less than that will satisfy you.”

A silence fell between the two after Misty’s words. Ash was between sadness and great joy. But he really was confused. His best friend ever and she was continuously being jerked in and out of his life.

“But Misty, if we achieve or dreams.” He was halted by Misty placing a finger to his lips.

“When we get our dreams Ash, it is only a matter of time. Trust me. After that, well let us not rush it. We have so much further to go until we think about after.”

Nodding Ash agreed. “Like your birthday coming up Misty, we can’t forget that.”

“We are really ahead of schedule here. If Brock can get away, we will be waiting for him to arrive in three weeks instead of it being the other way around as we had thought.” Misty said a smile on her face as she considered the happy Pikachu still with the ketchup packet.

“I’m sure everything will be perfect, when they day comes Misty.” Ash said warily eyeing Pikachu. “We are going to make this the best day ever. All for you.”

A noise behind them pausing and glancing behind them only to witness Drew watching as May headed off to her room clutching the white rose in her hand.

“So that really is solved.” Ash commented. “Thank goodness, Drew really was worried this morning.”

“He had no real reason to worry. He handled the situation perfectly.” Misty said watching as Drew headed off for Nurse Joy.

Misty rose up from their table. “Ash I’m going for some snacks, I’ll be right back.” She said as she headed away.

Giving release to a loud sigh, Ash took out his Pokedex and considered it tiredly. Bringing up the information that Professor Oak had granted him, he was disappointed when he realized that he was not really in a good location.

“That won’t stop me from looking.” He continued sadly. “But it really would help if we were someplace better where I could get better results.” Contemplating the information, he continued to make gloomy comments until a voice right next to him caused him to freeze.

“Ash? What exactly is that? What are you looking at in your Pokedex?”

Ash slowly looked up at the last person he wanted to catch him at that moment. Misty with her hands full of snacks for them both was giving him a suspicious and wary look. If she saw what he was looking at the whole thing would be over before it had begun. He had to get himself out of this one fast. He needed some sort of distraction.


	16. Cilan's Test and May's secret and friend

There was no real time for thinking, Ash’s thumb slipped for the button on the pokedex that would hide the information from Misty’s prying eyes. It was not that he was really hiding the information from her.

Even if she read it, she would put it away in her mind as him being curious. No, the real danger would be in the others. They would figure out instantly what he was trying to achieve. Drew would laugh, Cilan would be amused and Paul would be emotionless on the outside while everyone knew he was laughing inside.

Even worse than all of that was the fact that each and every one of them would offer to help him. Like if, they thought he was unable to achieve the thing on his own. Or make fun of his choice. Ash flexed his fingers as he contemplated his choices.

This plan of his was for him to do on his own, he thought of it and was implementing it. The only help and assistance he was getting was from Professor Oak and Pikachu. There was no need for anyone else to find out before it was time.

“Ash?” Misty asked looking bewildered. “Didn’t you just hear me? I asked what you were doing.” Slumping her upper body, just a little Misty deposited the snacks on the table.

“Nothing really Misty.” Ash replied keeping his gaze steady as he claimed a snack for himself. “Just browsing and thinking about some Pokémon. That’s all.”

Misty burst into laughter as she regained her seat. “That is all? You looked so serious a moment ago. I thought you were going to throw the thing into the table or something.” Winking at him, she tilted her head to the side. “What’s the matter Ash? Run into a word you don’t know?”

“Hey! Just what are you implying here Misty?” Ash snarled at her feeling a flush rush across his face.

“Nothing, or should I say nothing really. I mean it just is that I happen to know a certain Pokémon trainer that has difficulty with words, and reading, and research, and let us not forget technology.” She finished with a huge grin.

Pausing for a moment, Ash allowed himself to be caught up in memories of the past. Back then, his next retort would be the spark that flamed this whole thing into a never-ending argument.

“Pika!” Pikachu said causing Ash to consider him as well. Usually the fight would be never ending until Pikachu ended it, painfully that was.

“Mistyyyyyy.” Ash drawled causing her to narrow her eyes. “You really can’t judge me for what I did back then. I’m better now, more responsible, and intelligent and technology savvy, of sorts.” He added on quickly.

The amusement on Misty’s face was enough for him, and the glimpse of what he recognized to be amazement. _And there is no questioning why she is amazed, back then I was a real idiot. Still am in a lot of ways._ Ash thought focusing on his snack.

“You really have become something Ash, but I always thought you were special.” Misty admitted keeping her gaze on the ketchup happy Pikachu. “To be honest Ash, you being a techno geek really scares me, I prefer to have Max as the really techno one if you don’t mind.”

“Fine with me. Max really is going to be something one day.”

“All the people who you meet and get to know you think that of.” Misty accused leaning across the table suddenly to steal the drink Ash was going for. The quick narrowing of eyes was the only thing that betrayed Ash’s irritation.

“When I get to know someone, I learn their skills and talents. I think of them using those kids using those skills and abilities and I see them making a better world for us or becoming a trainer that I will have to use all my strength to beat. And that Misty is a good thing.” Ash finished as he snagged another of the drinks on the table, it was not his preference but it would do.

“It is so weird having you talk like this Ash.” Misty laughed causing Ash to do the same. Even if the conversation from this point on faded away, he was content.

*******************************************************************************

Iris found Cilan exactly where she thought she would find him. Buried in the Pokecenter library preparing for his own event. Even though she made fun of him when he got just a little enthusiastic about his connoisseur duties, she was right at the sidelines cheering him along his way.

Peeping around the corner, she watched as Cilan sat backing her surrounded by a lot of different books. He looked like he had been at it for quite a while. Cilan placed one of the books to the side and Iris caught the briefest glimpse of the subject, _Pokémon and Trainers, How to spot a healthy relationship._

It was obvious that Cilan was planning to make notes for himself and then maybe study elsewhere. Iris bite her lip trying to decide whether she should intrude or not. She knew most likely he would not mind her intrusion, but his event was tomorrow.

As she watched him undecided Iris watched as Cilan sighed heavily place another book down and roll his shoulders tiredly. That cemented her choice in her mind. Cilan needed some sort of break. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Iris gingerly stepped around the corner and approached Cilan.

“Cilan?” She queried looking down at him. Cilan looked up at her before offering a tired smile.

“Iris. What’s the matter? Do you need anything?” He said while gently placing the book back on the desk and turning to fully face her.

“Well.” Iris began as she pulled a chair from a nearby desk next to his chair. “I think you need to take a break. How long have you been at this? You look exhausted.”

“You may be right.” Cilan said wearily as he watched Iris sit in the chair next to him. “I really think I should take a break, none of this is new material anyway, just different ways of looking at it. I was using it to relax and take my mind off tomorrow.”

“Exactly how,” Iris began as she reached over him for another one of the books on the desk _The Difference Between Bond and Need._ “Is studying relaxing? Because this is studying to me.” She finished holding the book high out of Cilan’s reach.

“Because.” Cilan said frowning at Iris as he reached for the book only for her to keep it out of his reach again. “Because I already know this material, so when I read this and quiz myself I feel better and prepared.” Making a sudden move Cilan managed to seize the book from Iris’ grasp and return it to its original pile.

“That makes no sense when it comes to relaxing.” Iris pointed out to him. She was surprised when Cilan nodded in agreement.

“It’s more like I’m torturing myself here. I want to be ready for tomorrow. I think I’m ready for tomorrow but I don’t know. I know this is all just training but I want to win. I have to win, if only because the others trying are so inadequate.”

Iris watched as Cilan leaned back in his chair his gaze looking beyond something she could see. The tension before in his body appeared to be dissipating as he talked on. She was right, almost. Cilan needed a break but not the one she had been thinking. He needed to relax and unwind his mind, not merely his body.

“I practice my skills every chance I have, observe every trainer I have the fortune to meet and access their Pokémon to the best of my ability while learning and yet I still don’t see what I am missing. All that I try, I just can’t seem to advance. There is something that is right in front me, but Iris all I look I can’t see it. That is what troubles me.”

Cilan turned his gaze to Iris’s one. His tone was calm but she had to keep her shock down at the turmoil in his.

“Iris, this is my dream, something I want to become perfect at. Yet no matter where or how I look and can’t get any better.”

“Cilan, you can’t expect that the answer will be easy to find. The things that are so easy to find out are sometimes found out through help or continuous hard work. The answer for you may not be apparent right now, but with us helping you work hard you will find it.”

Lowering her voice Iris continued conscious of their surroundings. “Cilan you know that everyone’s path is different, with different obstacles and mini paths inside. We can offer advice but it is up to you to take it. We can tell you what we observed but it is up to you to see it too. Once you don’t give up nothing matters eventually you will see, and feel great about it.” Iris finished.

Cilan started to laugh softly. “Do you know how much you sound like Ash right now? I guess he really rubs off on you. His ideas really do catch on.”

Iris laughed in agreement. “He is such a kid but he does have a good point about most things. Like never giving up and you can overcome anything once you have the will to try. Cilan how many times have we watched Ash do what we thought was impossible and encourage us to do something that we thought was beyond us?”

“Too many times to count.” Cilan said as he pushed back his chair.

“Wait, Cilan!” Iris said pushing her chair back also. “Where are you going?”

“We are going outside to sit and relax. I know you prefer outside.” Cilan said as he began to pack away the various books. As he turned to heave a rather heavy one on its shelf, he missed seeing the indulgent smile Iris aimed at him.

***********************************************************************************

Paul had no problems with mornings. Most of the time he welcomed them as much as he could. The earlier the morning that meant the more time he had toward to training or travelling. Today however he was the first to get up and see the streaks of daylight. And he hated it.

Frowning as he swung his legs to the floor Paul considered his feelings. It was not that he hated the morning. He just for the moment was unhappy of what it meant.

This morning the girl group would be moving on to the next town while the stuff shirt Cilan competed in his event or whatever it was.

Dawn had an event that was the next day, which was why the girls were rushing ahead. Slumping his shoulders a little Paul silently made his way towards the bathroom. He found the sooner he got dressed and away from the others he was able to keep his frame of mind for the day.

He knew that Dawn was prepared for the collection ahead of her. He had evaluated her himself to help her. Well helping her had not been his full intention, he just wanted to be near her and watch her techniques, see if he could pick up anything useful to comment on.

Then she had spotted him and after a very long awkward moment. Paul grimaced to himself as he eyed his reflection. After he had considered stalking away she had called him closer and begged him for help in her presentation.

He really did not understand the whole Pokémon Collection thing but he had to admit she knew who to make it less girly. He would not come out and say it would be something he would go to watch but he knew if Dawn was in it he would do his best to be in the crowd observing.

Her take on style was something else; he knew others would be vain and style the Pokémon to suit them, but not Dawn. Not his Dawn, the only one conforming would be her. He wished he could watch it in person but just watching the unedited unperfected routine alone with her was just as good. Especially as he got to watch as everything came together.

Stepping into the shower stall and turning on the hot water Paul shook his hair before flicking it back in a way similar to Drew. He knew for sure even though they would be separating for a while and that he would not be seeing her perform he still was content.

All of those gathered to watch her perform did not watch her attempts to bring the whole thing together. See the thrown away plans and routines. He was the only one. That was something that none of them would have. Smiling inside Paul concentrated on hurrying so he could get food before the others bothered to wake.

*************************************************************************************

Misty stood with Dawn and May ready to leave. The sun was warm but not too bright for them. Yet again, she was saying goodbye to Ash. Even if it was for a few days, it made her uneasy and sad. He stood with them all, Paul, Cilan, Drew and Iris, to tell them goodbye. And in the case of Dawn, good luck.

Cradling her egg in her hands Misty took a deep breath. It was just a few days, nothing to panic over, they had been separated for longer than that. Nevertheless, the fact remained that Ash shared her unease.

He stood next Cilan a smile on his lips for them, but his eyes held only sadness. Misty knew that she was the only one who could see it, or more like bothered to see it. Drew and May looked uncomfortable while Paul and Dawn kept sneaking looks at each other. The two sensible ones in her opinion were Iris and Cilan and Iris just kept looking at Cilan and rubbing his shoulder in a way of comfort Misty guessed.

Her legs felt like lead and her throat dry but Misty knew the longer they delayed, the harder it would be. Not just to say goodbye, but to go on forward to the next town. They had a lot of ground to cover.

“Well Misty, you guys.” Ash began running his hand through his messy hair. “You guys should start to be on your way. You have quite a way to go. Let us not forget you need some downtime after you get there Dawn.” Ash finished aiming a true smile in her direction.

“Right Ash! No need for you to worry, we will be fine! No problem at all!” Dawn said giving Ash her full attention.

“She’s right Ash, don’t be so fussy!” May teased keeping her gaze away from Drew. “I mean hearing about all this responsibility stuff from you really doesn’t fit if you get my meaning.” She finished to the amusement of the others.

“Wait! Now see here!” Ash began as he made a few steps closer to Dawn and May. Misty smiled for it was obvious just how much Ash wanted to start an argument with them.

“Not the time Ash!” Iris called out leaving Clan’s side to tug at Ash’s shirt. “Stop being such a kid and say goodbye so they can go on their way safely and Cilan can go to his event.”

“Which reminds me.” May said taking the opening offered. “Good Luck to you Cilan. I know you will do your best.”

“And I.” Dawn put in hurriedly.

“And also I.” Misty finished. “Drew, Iris, Paul. It has been so nice being with you here and I cannot wait to see you later on.” Winking at Drew then Iris, Misty continued. “Especially you two. Can’t wait until next time.”

“Right, everyone has said goodbye. So send them on their way.” Paul said to the frowns and shock from May, Iris, Ash and Cilan and the amusement from Drew, Dawn and Misty.

“You heard the man.” Misty laughed as she began her trek down the path from the Pokémon Center to the road leading to the next town. May and Dawn followed her. Dawn with laughter and May with bemusement.

Before they got too far all three of them turned around to wave at the small group gathered at the Pokémon Center. Misty did not know it they saw the frantic waving but she felt all the better for looking back.

***********************************************************************************

Unlike the other events, Cilan’s was a whole lot different. Instead of an arena or a stage, he was in a school. It fitted. Considering he was about to be tested he supposed the best place for him to be would be a school.

That did not stop his nerves though. The test would be theory through practical. Standing by himself outside the school Cilan considered his options.

Most likely this test would be all about bonds. The key to a connoisseur. He was fairly adept at that, but he had to be prepared for any surprises.

Closing his eyes Cilan ran through in his mind the many times he had been fairly surprised at the ending results of pairs between humans and Pokémon. Especially in the cases of children, the most unpredictable of all.

If the test today involved a child, then winning would be one of the hardest things for him to do in quite a while. Children were such complex things.

“Cilan, don’t go wasting that calm from last night, you are going to win this.” Came from behind him. Turning around Cilan was greeted to the sight of Iris contemplating him with Axew in her arms gnawing on an apple.

“Iris.” He murmured before turning back to study the building. He heard he step closer to him and a brief smile flitted across his face.

“You are going to win, I just know it! But you won’t if you keep worrying like this.” Iris said to his back.

“I’m not really worrying more than I’m thinking about what is to come.”

“Even that you should stop. Relax.”Iris’s hand rested on Cilan’s shoulder before she tugged him to face her. “Clear your mind and take this as it comes. Forget about your opponents and pretend it is just another evaluating time.” She finished with a sad smile.

Cilan hesitantly placed his hand on the hand she left on his shoulder. “I thought that you hated evaluating time Iris.”

“I don’t hate it, just that you tend to go on a bit too much for my liking.” Iris said brightening up as she removed her hand from his and his shoulder.

“That is a true Connoisseur for you. We give you down to the minute details. No stone un-turned no aspect left un-examined. All in the least amount of time.” Cilan said perking up as he straightened his tie.

“Iris! Come let us walk to the scene of my imminent victory together!” Cilan said brandishing his arm for Iris to take.

“Now that is more like the Cilan I know!” She laughed taking his arm. “Careful about that ego of yours. We really need to get it into the school.”

“Getting it in the school will be no problem. After I win I’m going to need your help to get out the school!” Cilan declared to Iris’s delight.

“That’s more like it!” Iris giggled as they marched through the doors.

 *******************************************************************************

Drew had no problem with cheering someone on. But when he had to do it from behind closed doors where they could not see him it really defeated the purpose. Sitting on a school bench along with Ash, Paul and a jittery Iris waiting for Cilan to come out of the hall was not his idea of fun.

“All I was saying.” Paul grumbled darkly. “All I said Iris was that it is stupid to sit here waiting for whoever knows how long for him to come on out. He can’t see us waiting, we can’t see him doing whatever, so it’s pointless. It’s time wasted.”

Drew had to agree. Silently though. Iris appeared determined to sit there and wait for Cilan to come out. Not to mention the moment that Ash and Paul barely mentioned how pointless the whole ordeal was, Iris was like a prickly Cacturne.

Iris fidgeted on the bench before shooting an anxious look towards the clock hanging overhead. Drew felt somewhat sorry for her. It was obvious the poor girl carried some deep feelings in her. Moreover, Cilan had looked like he really depended on her to be there waiting for him.

“Iris.” Drew prompted her. The only sign that she had heard him was the flinch she did when he spoke. Drew closed his eyes for a quick second. At least she was listening.

“Look, Iris.” Ash said surprising Drew somewhat. He expected Paul to be the one to push not Ash. It was not too apparent but Ash really babied Iris, refusing to push her when it looked like it would really be emotionally damaging.

“Iris, we aren’t saying that we don’t want to support Cilan in our own way. But you have to admit, sitting here for who knows how long? Kinda boring don’t you think? Since Cilan’s going to win this we can at least go and get some food and something to entertain us while we wait. Or even do some light training outside.”

Iris raised her head slowly before flicking a glance at Ash. “I guess. I mean this may take a while Connoisseurs are a lengthy lot. I mean, look at Cilan!” She finished in a smile. Axew popped out of her hair with a happy cry waving his tiny arms in glee.

“See Iris? Even Axew is in favour of doing something as we wait.” Ash continued as he rose up from his seat transferring Pikachu from his lap to his head as he went. Pikachu collapsed over Ash’s hat as Ash stretched his body.

“How about I take Axew with Pikachu and me and while you stay out here, we will get some fresh air. That way you can wait and we can check up on you later.”

Iris barely had given her consent and Axew was out of her hair in a flash. Drew heaved a sigh before following along.

“I really think that sitting here was a drag on the nerves. I’ll go with them and make sure Ash doesn’t get them all killed with his boundless energy.”

“Hey Drew take that back!” Ash yelled on the defensive.

“Have you already forgotten that a test is going on in here? If you are going to yell, do it outside where it can’t disturb anyone. Genius.” Drew muttered as he stalked past Ash.

All too soon, both Drew and Ash had left leaving Paul and Iris alone.

“You don’t have to stay here and be with me.” Iris whispered to the floor. “I know you see this as pointless.”

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t mind being here. It is quiet now so I can rest my body and think. It is not as if I have another tournament for right away. Besides I really want to do some thinking. You want to wait here looking all anxious for Cilan and I want to be alone with my thoughts. Makes sense to stay here.” Paul grunted closing his eyes and resting back.

Iris flushed uncomfortably. Paul could be really harsh, yes she was waiting anxiously for Cilan but did he have to say it the way he did? It made her sound all needy. The last thing she was, was needy. Look at all the things she had done!

She was a great trainer, just because she was worried about someone else did not make her needy. Presides, Iris sent a narrow glance towards Paul. He was the one hiding in gardens spying on Dawn silently.

She had not meant to see it but she did, Paul may try to make it look otherwise but he had a firm interest in the blue haired coordinator.

The door to the hall opened suddenly causing Iris to jerk up reflexively. A sullen looking man dressed to the nines stormed out causing the door the slam shut loudly.

“That is enough of THAT junk.” He declared angrily looking to turn away as he straightened his waistcoat.

“Wait right there!” Iris suddenly shouted causing Paul and the man to both flinch in shock. “I want to ask you a question so don’t go anywhere just yet!”

“You want me to explain what is going on in there?” The man asked with a frown on his face after Iris made her request. “Don’t really get why you would want that but I guess I can tell you since I’m out. It is an elimination process, the losers leave the last one standing wins. Simple one would think but those questions are something else!”

Looking even more sullen than before the man stepped away from Iris prepared to leave. “The others are really strong too, and a lot more experienced than I am right now. Even with me being a B class. Specially that one.” He continued to mutter.

“Wait!” Iris called out again. “What one seemed really strong? See I’m waiting on my friend in there.” She continued when the man turned to face her again.

“Your friend little missy?” The man asked looking like he was thinking back. “If he ran into that kid in there he really is into trouble.”

Iris slowly turned pale. “Kid? Just who is he?”

“Oh.” The man said looking more and more calmer by the minute. “Cilan I think it is. Knowledgeable for a kid and all. Strong too, I think he came from Unova or something. As the others come out you’ll learn more. I really can’t help you seeing as I was knocked out of the first round.” Smiling at the dawning relief on Iris’s face the man turned around and started his trek down the hallway.

“Good luck to you and your friend little missy!” Then he was gone, the first knock out of the exam.

“You should have greater faith in him.” Paul mumbled to Iris. His head was resting on the wall his eyes closed. It appeared he was going to go back to his thoughts.

“I do have faith in him. But there are some things you can’t overcome. In addition, I plan on being here waiting. Whether it is to console him, or to cheer him on and congratulate him. I want it to be a celebration, but I know that a loss is an unavoidable reality.” Iris paused gathering her thoughts before continuing.

“As each person comes out, Cilan will be thinking about me. About us, all of us. He knows I’m waiting out here and that I’m going to see each person leaving here. He knows in his heart that I’m cheering him on. Even if he can’t see me. Every time he advances and the losers leave, Cilan knows I’m cheering him on, even if he can’t see me.”

Paul remained silent for a while after Iris had finished speaking. Tilting his head in her direction and opening his eyes, he contemplated her figure next to him. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the doors but her hands were calm and relaxed. It was apparent that she had thrown all her faith in Cilan, was expecting the opponents to leave, not Cilan, she was ready to ride this one out. Paul’s lips tilted up in a rare half smirk.

“I’m sure he appreciates your effort, after all, he could not have expected the rest of us to stick around waiting for him to win. Guess he really needs your support, because as a guy I would rather turn up at the end of something like this, but you. You really are going to sit here, on this hard bench and wait. How silly, but admirable.” Paul said tilting his head back against the wall again and closing his eyes once more.

Iris took her gaze from the closed doors to consider Paul. She guessed he really was not that bad. She had heard Ash and even Drew comment on just how smart Paul really was but she had not expected how intelligent and people wise he was.

“He does appreciate it.” Iris said quietly. It was true; Cilan did not have to say a word for her to know how happy he was with her. In their travels that had reached a sort of silent communication between themselves.

Before Iris could think about it any deeper the door, leading to the exam opened again and a group of two depressed looking guys trooped out. None was Cilan and her heart soared.

“Hey there!” Iris called out to them starting the cycle again. Paul’s half smirk tilted into a full-blown grin. This girl really was something else. She was planning on questioning each person that came out. Not even considering the losers were in a bad mood.

At least at first they were. Tilting his head towards the others Paul tuned into the conversation. The two guys may have been depressed coming out. But talking to Iris, Paul quickly sat up considering what he was seeing. The two guys were hiding full blown grins as they were being questioned. No doubt, they saw a worried girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend.

Girlfriend. Paul tilted his head considering the word and the implications. Iris was a girl, and she was the friend of all of them, even him. But towards Cilan her actions could be seen in a different light almost girly. He had never seen how she was over Ash, but this was way more desperate and worried than when she was watching Misty and Drew.

Upon receiving the news that Cilan was continuing to fair well Iris slumped back down to the amusement of the two guys. Her relief was obvious and had cheered up the two losers somehow. That Paul failed to understand. They were weak and they were happy to see the happiness of the strong. It made no sense.

“Feh.” Paul muttered closing his eyes again. He felt Iris turn to look at him but he kept his head back and his eyes closed. Time was moving too slow for his liking. Just how much longer would they have to wait in this place?

An hour passed with more people leaving, not all were as nice as the three first leaving. One girl had huffed her way past ignoring Iris every step of the way. A sore loser. Others had given the barest of details before leaving solemnly.

“Just those two left ma’am.” An older man stated rubbing the back of his hand against his head. “So your guy should be out any minute just be calm about it.” Laughing loudly at something the older man left.

Iris slumped relieved back to her seat. “This is it! I know he can do this. Cilan is going to win!”

“Hey.” Drew’s voice came drifting down the hallway. Looking up Paul saw the coordinator along with Ash, the Axew and Pikachu finally coming back.

“You mean it isn’t over yet?” Ash asked releasing Axew from his arms so the Pokémon could run back to Iris.

“No. More like you got here just in time to see the final moments. The next person to walk out this door is the loser. The person after that is the winner.”

Drew sat down next to Paul and sighed loudly. “Just how long is this thing going to take? I thought Ash over there was going to eat every single piece of food in the market.”

“That’s where you went?” Paul asked not caring about the answer.

“Yeah, and to get a good feel about the road we need to take to catch up with the girls. We can’t set out until the morning so we are going to miss Dawn’s collection event. Sorry.”

“What makes you think that I care about that?” Paul said slowly.

“No reason. Just letting you know so you don’t get grumpy later. I mean, somebody was paying a lot of attention to a certain blue haired girl that should have nothing to do with them.” Drew paused and flicked his hair back before continuing. “Unless someone has a hidden interest. In that case, I say good luck I’m staying out of it.”

“You should.” Paul grunted fighting back a smile. “Else the someone may have to criticize the way you do things.”

Drew raised an eyebrow at Paul and snorted then turned away. But not before Paul saw Drew smirk at the corner of his eye. It did not matter. All was good. All they needed was for Cilan to hurry up and.

The sound of the door being thrown open in a flourish stopped Paul’s wayward thoughts. A severely over dressed boy was striding out the doors his face set angrily. There was no guessing who the loser was unless the upset face was over the winner’s gift. In that case, Paul guessed he could understand the upset face.

But he guessed it was about losing because Cilan along with some studious looking men were following and the stuff shirt looked joyful.

“Cilan!” Iris cried out running for the connoisseur arms outstretched.

“Iris!” Was Cilan’s response reaching out to catch the girl. “I did it! I won!”

“I knew you would Cilan. I never doubted for a moment.” Iris said her face pressed tightly to Cilan’s chest. Paul found himself raising and eyebrow at the display. That had escalated rather quickly. No the matter at hand was, did he interrupt them or let them have a moment?

“Hey! Do that later! We knew he was going to win. Now, if the book in his hand is the prize can we please get out of here?” Drew said standing up. “We gotta be on the road by morning; if I leave you two here like that I doubt you would be ready by then.

Flushing the two separated quickly. “Jeez Drew, you really are rude.” Iris huffed.

“Just tired of the day and want to get on our way. NKlean City is quite a walk so we want to be well rested. Presides do you really want to keep Ash and Misty separated more than you have to? I mean look at the guy. He looks so hopeless.”

“Hey!” Ash snapped finally getting into the conversation. “Drew you take that back!” Paul sighed as he stood. It was finally over. Soon he would be back to his favourite new hobby after battling and becoming stronger. Keeping an eye on his little Blue.

******************************************************************************

Drew had to admit. After they got away from the school and back to the Pokémon center, time really seemed to have sped up. It only took them a half a day to make it to NKlean City. Good timing, not good enough for Paul who missed Dawn’s collection by a whole day. But good enough that they would be able to see the girls.

“They went to the battling arena?” Ash asked Nurse Joy sounding utterly confused. “Why would they do that? It isn’t like they were signing up to do something.”

“Well, that is what Misty told me.” Nurse Joy said with a smile. “She said they were going to the battling arena. It should be in the final round now so you better hurry.”

She did not need to say so twice. The words were barely out of the nurse’s mouth before Ash had taken off for the Pokémon Center's doors. That boy was really reckless. His poor Pikachu was hanging onto his hat for dear life. When it came to Misty Drew guessed the boy did not think one bit.

“Guess we better go too.” Cilan said as he and Iris took after Ash.

“I’m walking there.” Paul grunted shoving his hands into his pockets and stalking towards the doors.

“I agree.” Drew muttered softly.

Upon reaching the battle arena and locating Ash and the others, Drew noticed something seemed to be wrong. They stood on the arena balcony, not searching the crowd or anything but staring down onto the stage.

Even Paul was transfixed, making Drew even more curious as to what could possibly be happening down there.

“What’s going on?” Drew asked as he caught up to them. Then he stopped to stare down at the opponents. May along with some guy wearing a green headband similar to May’s along with a white knit cap along with a similar code of dress as May’s.

Drew was pretty darn sure this boy was not her brother. He looked like the same age as May or a year older. He had on an orange striped black shirt with the same colours for shoes, except that green was mixed in the shoes. Striped black  and gray pants and an arrogance that Drew could feel from where he was. This guy was no coordinator, he was a trainer a pretty good one.

There was a loud crash causing Drew to take his eyes off the suspicious male to the Pokémon at work. The guy was using a pretty powerful looking Aggron which had just had a move deflected by May’s...May’s Rapidash?

“Just when did May get a Rapidash?” Ash asked Drew’s question.

“I don’t know. But it sure looks determined and strong.” Cilan said not turning his eyes from the match.

Deep inside Drew was frozen. Just when had May caught such a strong Pokémon?

“Rapidash! Again! Use stomp!” The Pokémon’s speed was just incredible to Drew. It moved so fast that it seemed for just a moment that it had disappeared. It had a very unusual colouring as well. White fur with black streaks. May certainly was lucky.

“Just wait for it to come Aggron! Keep your eyes open and move when I say!” Came from that guy. Drew gritted his teeth. He did not like how this guy was treating this battle with May.

“Look all you want you can’t dodge this one or block it Brendon!” May laughed waving her hand back. “Use stomp NOW Rapidash I know you can do it!” Drew narrowed his eyes. He had a name, Brendan. He hated the boy.

“That’s what you think May! You aren’t thinking right. It’s coming from the left Aggron use Iron Head!” Drew was left watching, as Rapidash appeared to strike from the left as Brendan said only to be countered. With a move that sent both Pokémon flying back.”

“Piiiiika PikaPi. Pika.” Drew was jolted out of his watching, as were the others to turn and see Pikachu frantically trying to get Ash’s attention. The little mouse was waving it’s little hands in the air frantically pointing down at the field as Ash narrowed his eyes down on the field as well.

“I know little buddy, or at least I think I do. That guy, he seems so familiar. Do you recognize him?” Ash asked fixed on the Brendan guy.

“Piiika Piiika!” Was the answer followed by more jumping around.

“Well now ain’t the time little buddy.” Ash picked up Pikachu and placed him back on his head. “We will deal with this later, like when this match is over.”

“May, you are good, but you have so much to learn before you can defeated me and Aggron here. Now we finish this! Aggron use Double Edge!”

“Rapidash I know you can win! Use Flare Blitz!” May cried out jumping up and down. “You are the strongest and the best! You can do it RAPIDASH!” She screamed closing her eyes with the scream.

As both Pokémon charged towards each other Drew was left watching the trainers. Brendan still had his little arrogant smirk, while May, May looked excited. She was really enjoying this battle that had nothing to do with coordinating and everything with just brute strength and strategies.

The sound of the two Pokémon colliding vibrated throughout the arena. Smoke rose from the field illuminating those on it in a dark shadow. Coughing along with the crowd, Drew waited for the dust to clear. Both Pokémon were still standing. So it was not a knock out after all.

However he had thought too soon because the Aggron slowly toppled over while the Rapidash remained proudly upright.

“And THERE we have it!!” A voice boomed from the speakers. “The Winner is May!! Why is not this a surprise!! The tower king beaten by just a slip of a girl? Well well stranger things have happened. Lets give it all up for May!!”

He really did not need to add on the last part because the crowd was going wild with cheers. Not that May paid any attention. She along with the Brendan guy, the tower king or whatever. Were seeing to their Pokémon.

Drew watched as they both returned their Pokémon then faced each other.

“Gotta admit May.” Brendan called out to her walking with his hand outstretched. I really thought that no matter what I had you beat. It is nice to be wrong in this case. Next time I won’t lose.” He finished laughing.

May’s reaction was to run laughing to her opponent and throw herself laughing into his arms. Shocking the arena, Ash and company and mostly Drew.

Brendan swung her around, supported her body weight and started to laugh as he carted his rival off stage. Drew guessed they were going to the waiting room.

“Well is not that the cutest thing ever?” The MC boomed. “Rivals or not those two certainly know how to give a great battle and show no hard feelings what so ever.”

Angrily Drew turned away to look at the vast crowd that was no beginning to laugh and chuckle among themselves. His turning to look at them allowed him to spot a familiar red head walking her way up the stands with a blue haired companion.

Obviously, they were heading to the waiting room. Drew saw the others had seen what he had and were ready to set off in that direction too.

Just who was this person?

*******************************************************************************

“Hey you guys!” Misty said when they walked and Drew stormed, into the waiting room. “You made it!! Sort of.” Misty, Dawn and May were sitting surrounding that guy Brendan. Brendan was sitting close to May having obviously been indulging in a close conversation.

Seeing them next to each other really boiled Drew’s blood. They looked so perfect together. Their outfit matched and they looked all couple like. Just that one was a not so bad coordinator and the other was a trainer, a tower king.

The guy’s head had snapped up at their arrival. His arrogance was not as strong as before so maybe it was just a persona for the stage. Either way it irked Drew.

“Hi there!” He said smiling big. “None of you know me. Well not directly, you should. But I’m Brendan; I’m May’s good friend!” He continued holding up his hand, which was linked with May’s. Drew shoved his hands in his pockets violently as his vision flashed red.


	17. Ash guardian of the weak and weary

There was nothing Drew abhorred more than unnecessary violence. Until he met this, that Brendan. A new player to the game, and Drew certainly meant new to himself because this guy was definitely an old master in this game.

The fact he felt comfortable enough to handle May so familiarly. The fact that he claimed to be May’s good friend. How good a friend could he be? Drew had never met him! The fact that he was making her laugh and smile. The irritating fact that the two were dressed so similarly had Drew’s vision flashing red behind his clenched eyelids.

Just who was this guy and what was his connection to May? Drew hated himself for even wanting to know that much.

“Wait just a minute.” Ash said stepping forward causing Pikachu to wobble on his hat. The rodent was sprawled over the hat peering at Brendan sharply.

“You say you are May’s good friend? As in a close friend?” Ash continued pointing a disbelieving finger at the boy now beginning to rise to his feet.

“That’s right Ash. May and I are a very close.” Brendan looked away from Ash to wink at May.

“Sorry, but I find that hard to believe since I never met or heard about you until now!” Ash said stepping closer.

“Because May and I met when you were not around anymore. We saw more of each other recently though. I even got to travel with her for quite some time. A good time to get to know someone would you not say?” May smiled and flushed with Brendan’s last remark causing Ash to be rendered speechless and Drew’s anger to be ignited even further.

“But first before we continue with this.” Brendan said easily brushing aside Ash’s hand that had gone lax. “I want a closer look at this Pikachu. My Uncle told me quite a lot about it so pardon me while I examine it closely.” Brendan finished as he easily removed Pikachu from Ash’s head.

They all fell silent as Brendan carefully but expertly examined Pikachu. Pikachu was allowing himself to be examined rather calmly as if it was a routine check by a doctor or professor. And from what Drew had heard from Ash, Pikachu very rarely allowed himself to be checked over by just anybody so the guy had to be good. And not an evil person.

Just an unknown in this game he was playing. A new variable that was late in the game. Nothing Drew would not be able to conquer. Especially after, he managed to divide the two from being so close. It was nauseating.

“Hey, Brendan. You look rather familiar, but we have not met.” Ash started slowly seeming as if he was organizing his thoughts slowly. The guy was really dense. “You battle well, you know a lot about Pokémon and they seem to trust you almost immediately. And your face, I can’t help but think I know it from somewhere. No I know I know it from somewhere! It all fits. Your last name, it is Birch isn’t it? You are Professor Birch’s son!”

“You got most of it right.” Brendan replied quietly as he allowed Pikachu to return to Ash. “But I’m his nephew though. Not his son, but I did grow up around him most of my life.” Brendan nervously played with his hat as he met Ash’s eyes.

“I have to admit I know quite a lot about you, from my uncle, from May and from all the places I passed through that you already went to. I really in some ways followed in your footstep Ash.” There was a small pause as Ash looked at Brendan as if he was some sort of alien.

“Follow in my footsteps? Like some sort of fan?” Ash asked looking more alarmed by the second. “But why? I know a whole lot more people who are talented and stronger than I am.”

“Must take a lot of you to even say that Ash.” Misty laughed causing the black haired teen to clench his fists and glare at Misty.

“To tell the truth, when I watched your first time challenging the Elite Four it really inspired me. Even though you did not make it all the way. I saw everything that my uncle taught me was in you. You valued your Pokémon they were your friends. When I set out on my own journey after you finished challenging the Johto League, I was so determined to put everything you tried into practice.”

Brendan took a deep breath as the rest of them stood frozen in place or like Cilan, Iris and Paul, found a place to sit. Misty and Dawn looked like they were hearing the story for the first time, but May looked just like she knew it all. Not only did she know this guy’s story but probably his demons too.

“I set out for Sinnoh under my uncle’s suggestion; ironically you were now going to Hoenn. I was disappointed to learn that my uncle spent so much time with you and I missed meeting you. However, after failing at trying to beat the Sinnoh league I discovered something a little more up my alley. Battle facilities and Battle Towers. This was good because I came to realize I enjoyed research during my travels. But I didn’t want to give up battling.”

“So you settled to becoming the best in the Battle Towers, with the best winning streaks.” Ash said the alarm fading from his face to be replaced with gentle understanding.

“Yeah, and it worked out a lot, after I left Sinnoh, I left and realized that you had gone to Kanto. I traveled around home a bit and challenged the tower in Hoenn. When I finished up there, I went gaining badges, but found I was right. The Champion stuff really was not for me. So I went to Johto and stayed for a while and gained my title as the Tower King. All because I had beaten three towers in a row with no tower losses.”

Ash let out a quick breath, he was impressed. That really was not easy, not one loss and this guy looked up to him? This really was something. Brendan was amazing.

Drew had to admit Brendan’s achievements were impressive. To himself, but he was not going to say a word to this guy about a thing about how good he was.

“After deciding to take a break from the towers I went to the Orange islands.” Brendan continued freezing Drew in place. The Orange islands was where May had gone.

“My first day there my uncle was seeing me off and he spotted May. I found it funny that our mothers had the same dress sense when it came to our clothes. We really did hit it off and decided to travel together as I challenged the Orange league. Again I realized we were travelling in your footsteps Ash.” Brendan said breaking into a grin.

“Almost everywhere we went we met people that knew you. One boy and girl recognized May from being seen with Ash and bombarded us with stories. It was really something being a few steps behind you like that. Having my picture in the hall of fame right next to yours was really something too.”

“This is really something, you being behind me in so many ways, but me not even knowing you were there. I guess this teaches me something.” Ash said sitting in the space next to Misty. “This is really amazing, throughout all my travels I never considered the thought that someone could be behind me admiring me.”

 _You mean stalking._ Drew thought bitterly. The guy was really a piece of work. Holding Ash up high for what reason? Why not a champion or something. No, this guy has to revere a normal run of the wind trainer with a talent for thinking out the box and a whole lot of luck.

Being a Tower king could not be easy, however the fact remained that this guy just lost to May, it was close to the wire but a loss was a loss. Unless like him this guy had underestimated May. Or her Pokémon, the Rapidash that Drew had only now seen, a formidable foe this was.

“Okay I get how May and Brendan know each other.” Iris interrupted, making Drew a lot happier. Iris would most likely ask questions he was wanting answered. “What I really want to know is why May entered a trainer tournament. She is in coordinating remember?”

“That is my fault I’m afraid.” Brendan said before May could speak and Drew knew she was going to speak. She had made a move towards Iris but Brendan beat her to it.

“As I was explaining to all of them before, the thing about training is that you cannot train in one category alone to become stronger. There are many various ways in battle. Many different styles and ways to do anything. You can be the strongest in one field but fall down short in another.”

Brendan paused before gesturing towards Misty. “Misty here is a water type gym leader, but would you expect her to only know about water types? No. Misty knows and learns about several types of Pokémon. Their weakness and strength so that she can improve her water Pokémon skills. Applying this knowledge in battle and leaning from each loss and each win, because each win teaches you almost as good as a loss does. From each win and loss Misty becomes stronger because she is growing in all her categories.”

Iris nodded at Brendan’s words. “But what about Dawn and May, just how does this apply to them?” Paul and Cilan next to her nodded in agreement while Ash suddenly slammed his fist against his palm in understanding.

“I think I get it. “Coordinating is more than just showing your Pokémon off to its fullest. You have to be a good battler too. How a coordinator and a trainer battles is very different. But it is good to learn the styles so that when faced in a similar situation you can use it to your advantage.”

“Exactly what Brendan was saying.” Dawn spoke up. “So many coordinators concentrate on just the appeal and not the battling aspect. You have to be a pretty good battler and have a very good battle style. A perfect coordinator would have a battle style that was perfect for every kind of situation whether facing a coordinator or a trainer.”

“Like Wallace.” Drew stated silently slumping against a wall. Just why had he not thought of that? That was what was keeping him from the top. This tower king guy had found the answer he had been looking for. All this time he was about strength, appeal, and working on combinations that combined the two. All this time he was forgetting about building on the other talents.

Accessing, power, as in enough to take down an opponent. All kinds of stuff Drew had ignored or forgotten. Never had he been so disgusted. All he was doing was going through the motions in this training camp. He should have been entering the stuff that Ash and Paul did. Build on his skills.

They should have been doing the same, many a time flashy moves had been enough to cause a distraction needed to take down an opponent. After all, the counter shield Ash came up with had originally been intended for contests. Where had the thing ended up? A Pokémon league and in Pokémon gyms as well as contest battles. Drew had never felt so slow and foolish before.

“Yes, like Wallace.” Dawn answered. “He is the ultimate coordinator, champion and gym leader. His battle style is flexible enough for each of his Pokémon to be able to fight with their true potential.”

“I guess we have some changes to be making to our plans.” Cilan said exchanging a wry glance with Iris. Paul grunted in agreement while May and Brendan fell into quite conversation.

This way becoming irritating. Not that he was jealous, just that the sight of matching outfits and the laughing and closeness had Drew feeling sickly.

********************************************************************************

In the Pokémon Center, everyone was at a booth in the entertainment room being laid back. Paul was being as laid back as he could in the circumstances but it was rather hard. Cilan was sitting next to Brendan pouring over the listed events to add on items for them all to try.

If the stuff shirt thought, he was going to enter some girly collection he had another thing coming. Paul sure did not mind watching his Blue doing it, but Tepigs would fly before he entered such a thing.

No, his brother would become him, and he would become the simpering nice boy Reggie was before he did such a thing. In addition, he would win it without any of his usual style and moves. Paul nodded to himself and grunted his agreement with his thoughts causing Dawn who was next to him to flash him a quick look of confusion.

It did not matter because Misty and Ash who were the most secluded people in the booth decided to rejoin them. A bit too loud but with a good solution.

“Wait everyone.” Misty spoke up causing all attention to be on her. “Does anyone remember Ross? The event he wanted me to enter? I was thinking, instead of the guys doing contests and such with the exception of Drew and Ash if he wants to try. The rest of us could try out the bonding events.”

“What Misty means.” Ash picked up casually slinging his arm around the red head causing a very bright blush. Paul quirked an eyebrow at the display, things was getting interesting. “These bonding events are more than battles; some are like obstacles courses and races with you depending on only your Pokémon to help you out. There are things like mazes.”

“Things like treasure hunts and intense race training.” Misty put in her face still flushed red.

“All these things.” Ash continued blissfully unaware of Misty’s embarrassment. “These things if we enter them will be fun and helpful in some way which is how it really should be.”

“Some of these events helps the town in exposure and getting work done.” Misty said her blush slowly fading. “Some of these towns are small and have difficulty in supporting themselves so they arrange the contests that help both the trainers with their Pokémon and benefit the town.”

“Like in the town we did not go to along the way.” Ash picked up. “Skrem town. It was holding a strength completion. The contestant’s Pokémon had to carry and build a lot of things in a certain time limit. Helping the Pokémon with it’s strength and creativity. Also helping to build the town along the way.”

“So instead of someone like Paul doing a contest or Pokémon collection.” Dawn began catching Paul’s subtle interest. “You think that he should instead do something like this instead?”

“Won’t hurt to try right?” Iris said glancing at Brendan. “And it will be fun too!”

“Even if you don’t think your skills will improve, your Pokémon’s bonds to you will become stronger.” Brendan explained to Iris. “So the whole thing would be more than one. That is why May used her new Pokémon today. To build trust and understanding. In addition, to get a better understanding of Rapidash’s strength and weaknesses pushed to limits. Something a contest would not have in abundance.”

“That time limit.” Cilan sighed. “With a long trainer battle you really get Rapidash pushed to its limits and understand just how far it can go. Good play on having May join the trainer’s battle. Superb call!” Cilan finished as the conversation around the table started again.

Eyes closed and head rested back against the chair, Paul allowed himself to relax. He would find the most challenging thing to enter later on. Right now he was content that he was with Dawn, she was all bright smiles a sure sign she had won the collection. All of them happy like this would have irritated him still did in a way but knowing both groups were together enjoying themselves was enough.

Presides, he could savour it knowing that when they left in the morning Dawn and the other girls would be coming along with them. It was more than he felt he should ask for.

*********************************************************************************

It was not what Ash had planned on when he said he going for a walk, but he was still in his own way happy for May’s company. Even if she was not his number one choice.

“It isn’t because I’m avoiding Drew.” She stated her head down as they walked in the garden.

“It’s okay, doesn’t matter to me. Won’t affect anything. Pikachu and Misty are having some alone time anyway. You don’t need to excuse yourself May. It’s just a walk.”

May nodded in agreement, as they began to enter the small maze that Nurse Joy had erected in the garden. There was no danger of them getting lost because the hedges were not that high. If anything they could always climb over them and escape the maze.

May was just the little bit worried about Drew running into Brendan. She had to admit that she herself was surprised when she ran into him herself. The last time they had seen each other he had said he was off to do some training before attempting something new altogether.

Being a tower king was what Brendan loved, that and helping his uncle collect Pokémon research. How many times in the islands had she watched Brendan bond with Pokémon so easily and take care of them?

They had spent countless nights talking about Pokémon research and Pokémon bonds. Brendan appeared laid back only until topics like those were brought up. Behind the Tower King lay a researcher and Pokémon professor, she just knew it.

Waiting for Brendan to come to that realization however was something she was impatient to see. They were good friends, in so many ways he was like Ash. Except in Brendan’s heart lay the heart of a researcher not a Tower King.

How could he not see just how talented he was, was beyond May’s understanding. Running into him the moment that they were registering Dawn was the most shocking moment for her journey. She had eventually told Misty and Dawn the events that lead up to catching Rapidash but Brendan’s reaction was a whole lot different than theirs was.

_“I think the two of you should focus on learning your strengths together.” Brendan admitted as they sat together on a park bench. May flicked her glance from her milkshake to his dark brown eyes. His eyes were focused seriously on his own milk shake that he held in one hand._

_“Think about it May. You now have gotten Rapidash; it is not like you are doing the contest circuit right now. The two of you should be pushing limits and getting as close to each other as possible. Battling draws together both trainer and Pokémon. Therefore, I think you should enter the trainer tournament with me. Use Rapidash.”_

_May frowned, contests were more her thing. And the reason she was her. But she had seen Ash several times try something new, and battling was a part of coordinating after all. A smile spread across her lips as she made her decision. Looking again at Brendan she noticed his gaze was fixed on her._

_An answering smile spread on his own lips causing May to break out into laughter. This boy was really something else. He managed to really get into her head and point out the obvious to her._

_Sighing May rested her head against Brendan’s shoulder as she concentrated once again on finishing her milkshake. Brendan’s arm came around her reminding her of the many times they had sat like this lost in thoughts._

_He was more than the arrogant Tower King when he was like this. He was her friend, closer than many ever was. Side by side, dressed alike May was so thankful that she had run into him. Just how would she survive without him?_

_“Pretty well.” Brendan said causing her to look up in confusion._

_“You were thinking you couldn’t live without me.” He said. “Truth is, you will always do just fine without me, and the answer would have come to you eventually. Trust me on this one. Now start thinking about how you plan to use Rapidash because when you get to the final round I won’t be losing.”_

_May hide her smile as she closed her eyes. Not if she made it to the final round but when. Brendan truly was a good friend, reading her thoughts and calming her spirit._

“Hey May.” Ash spoke suddenly causing May to nearly jump out of her skin as suddenly as she was jerked from her thoughts.

“May, Misty told me about how you managed to get Rapidash. I have to say, great job. The two of you look really strong together.” May smiled in the growing darkness, just how predictable Ash was.

“You want a battle soon right?” Her voice held back none of the amusement she felt.

Ash’s teeth flashed in his grin. “Yeah, as soon as you feel ready.”

Before May could answer to Ash, she watched as he suddenly froze. She was not too sure exactly what Ash sensed but he was leaping into action.

“May! Stay here! I have to check something out!” Ash yelled as he suddenly leapt over the hedge and ran off in the direction of the river.

“Wait! Ash! Where are you going?” May shrieked, one hand reaching toward the direction had ran off but it was too late. He had already disappeared, leaving her alone.

“Um, well I guess I’ll head back and tell the others.” May said as she stood in the exact spot Ash had left her. The guy was really reckless, now she had to head back and hope dearly that she somehow managed to avoid Drew.

He was putting on a good impression but she could just sense the anger in him ready to explode. Ash had no idea the predicament he had just put her in. May was praying that Misty was not one of those people that killed the messenger.

She had already stated just how much she hated the reckless Ash running off by himself into unknown situations. Misty hid her worry by assaulting Ash the moment he returned but May was pretty sure the messenger would receive some portion of her wrath as well.

Heaving a deep sigh, May retraced her steps back to the center.

*********************************************************************************

Ash ran frantically towards the sound that he had faintly heard. He hated leaving May behind like that but they were some place that was safe, and he was certain he had heard the sounds of distress.

Breaking through the line of trees that lead to the river, he was greeted to the sigh he had half expected. He knew it was a young Pokémon in distress, but he had not expected it to be such a young one.

Also, he had not expected it to be a Dratini. Bruised and weary, the Pokémon lay half on the bank and half in the water crying pitifully.

Approaching softly, Ash noted that the Pokémon did not seem distressed by his appearance and was making no moments to signal it was going to defend itself, or that it even knew how to defend itself.

 Ash took off his jacket slowly, thankful he was the first one on the scene. Even though he hated to even think it, there were plenty of people who would take advantage of such a situation, plenty of people who took advantage of and abused Pokémon instead of taking care and befriending them.

Stooping down Ash covered the distance between himself and the injured Pokémon. “Hey there.” He said keeping his voice low. “We seemed to have run into a spot of trouble haven’t we?”

Gently scooping up the Pokémon onto his jacket Ash quickly began to scan it for injuries. “I’m Ash by the way. Today really, does not seem to be your day doesn’t it? Don’t worry though. I’ll take you to Nurse Joy and she can fix you up.”

Sighing with relief at the fact that the Pokémon did not seem to be in too much of a bad way Ash rose with the Pokémon in his arms.

“I’m sorry in advance if when we walk to the Pokémon center you get hurt.” Ash said as he stepped gingerly making his way back to the centre.

“You have no real reason to worry. Nurse Joy is the best Nurse everywhere. Even if she looks just like her cousins and sisters. In fact, all of them look alike no one can tell them apart you know. Well except for themselves and my old friend Brock. But his ways of telling them apart don’t make any sense to me really.” Ash said as he kept his tone calm.

The small Dratini just looked up him quietly. Whether in curiosity or because it was going into shock Ash was not too sure. However, he had learnt a time back in these types of situations it was best to just keep the Pokémon calm and settled as you sought out help.

Even though he knew he wanted to rush to Nurse Joy, Ash acknowledged that causing this little one even more pain was the last thing he should or wanted to do. He was not experienced in recognizing wounds but he knew that the chances of these wounds being natural were very slim.

“I’m not from around here you know.” Ash continued as he made his way out the trees. “I’m from the Kanto region. Somewhere very very far from here. I came with my buddy Pikachu, I guess you will meet him soon.  After Nurse Joy patches you up that is. My friends and I are here to get stronger so I guess it is lucky for you that we are here. Not that other people or Pokémon would not help, but not everyone is nice.” Ash finished as began cutting through the Pokémon centre garden.

“Dratini, you may be young now. And I really hope that today does not scar you in any way, because I believe that Trainers and Pokémon should be together and get strong together. If that is what they want, or make something of the world together. Pokémon and humans exist next to each other and make the world a better place, I really believe that. Someday you may get a trainer that will help you believe that too.”

Smiling down at the silent Pokémon Ash shook his head. “I really should shut up. You most likely don’t understand this stuff yet.” Sighing in relief because they had reached the front of the center Ash quickened his step.

Before he could even walk through the open doors Misty came barreling out panic on her face.

“Ash!” She cried out; panic quickly bleeding away to horror as she spotted what he carried in his arms. Behind her, the others were piling out her but Misty waved them back.

“Out of the way you guys!” She said pushing them away so that Ash could pass. Can’t you see what Ash has there?” She questioned. Ash threw Misty a relieved glance as he passed them all by making his way to Nurse Joy.

“Oh my goodness! That poor Pokémon!” Iris cried out.

“Don’t look Iris.” Came Cilan’s voice behind Ash. “It will be okay, but don’t torture yourself by looking.”

“Who could have done such a thing?” Iris voice said before breaking. “Nature and people can be so cruel!” her voice trailed off as she burst into tears. Her crying was quickly muffled so Ash guessed Cilan has quickly drawn her closer. It was what he would have done.

Nurse Joy was waiting for him with her gurney. No one could accuse this woman of not reading the signs in the center. Her gaze was worried as she spotted the cargo in Ash’s arms. Ash read the look that flashed across her face, Nurse Joy was not too sure about the outcome. Meaning than the injuries were a lot more serious that he anticipated.

“Ash, rest Dratini on the gurney. We don’t have a moment to lose here. We have to go to surgery immediately!” Came from the woman snapping Ash into action.

The moment that Dratini was secure both Nurse Joy and Chansey were off to surgery leaving Ash’s heart in a panicked  state. He had been so sure that Dratini was in no serious danger but here it was that he was wrong. Not much he could have done that was different however.

Ash was stepping off towards the surgery room when he felt his arm being pulled back. Looking around he saw Misty looking at him worriedly. Looking away from her worried eyes, Ash instead focused on their fingers that were now linked.

Glancing back up at her he watched curiously as Misty tried her best at fighting away a blush. Her face was now a light pink and Ash really could not understand why.

“Ash, I’m coming with you.” Misty said tightening her grip on his hand. Ash shrugged in reply. He started off for the surgery again this time with Misty holding his hand. He guessed it was her way of making sure that he did not leave her behind.

The others followed silently, Iris was still weeping but a lot more quietly. Ash was thankful that he was being given some space. It was not often that he was in such a situation but whenever he was, he very rarely felt like talking.

“Misty.” Ash said softly. “Where is Pikachu?”

“I left him in my room sleeping next to the Pokémon egg Ash.” Was her reply as she watched him strangely. Ash knew he was worrying her by not using his nickname for her, but he was so tired and worried.

All he really wanted to do was pull her close and break down like he used to do in these situations, but those times were long gone. Swallowing back the sadness at the back of his throat Ash barely noticed when Paul joined them ignoring the protests of the others.

“Those wounds were either caused by ground type moves or by humans. Explain.” Paul said curtly.

“I don’t know how it happened. Just heard it crying for help.” Ash responded aware of Misty’s fingers clenching in his hand.

“You have an idea.” Paul said it was not a question.

“I would have said a battle gone bad or being thrown out of a pack. But it’s a Dratini, and young, really young.”

“Human then.” Paul said turning away and going back to where the others stood, further down the hallway.

Ash watched the red light over the surgery door feeling chills in his heart. Dratini looked pretty bad. But even then the instinctive trust it had given him upon seeing him meant either it trusted humans. Ruling out severe abuse directly by humans. Or it was the first time it had seen a human meaning the injuries were not directly by a human.

Ash was startled when he felt Misty push his head to her shoulder. “Stop worrying Ash. I’m here and it is going to be okay. That Dratini is a fighter you can see it.” She whispered to him.

Releasing her hands and instead holding her waist, Ash allowed Misty to hold him. Just for a little while, she would be his anchor. For just a while would he allow himself to believe Misty’s words. Even though he knew that the world was not kind enough when it came to life and death.

Resting in the position they were in Ash was surprised when she began to urge him back. That was until he felt the back of his legs hit the bench. Then she was urging him to sit. Ash went along with it but instead of releasing Misty, he pulled her into his arms.

He heard the gasps from the other girls but ignored them. Cradling Misty in his lap, he buried his face in her hair. The relaxation in her body told him just how much she understood. And he was grateful. He was so grateful that in this moment she still knew how close he was to breaking down

“Was there anything else I could have done?” Ash felt hearing his voice crack no longer caring. He felt a tear slip down his cheek into Misty’s hair. He heard her small gasp and felt her arm s go around him. Cradling him.

“Oh Ash.” He heard her whisper, voice shaky. “Oh Ash, you did your best. It is out of your hands so just let me hold you now. It is okay. It really is.”

“Are you sure Mist?” Ash asked feeling his throat raspy from keeping in his tears. He so badly wanted to break down, but not here, not now even though Misty held him. He was not that person anymore. He felt Misty begin to shake in his embrace and he moved his head to look into her own tear stained face.

“It is Ash, it is okay. Oh my. Oh Ash! Ash how could this happen? Ash!” tugging his shirt to her face, Ash watched as Misty burst into wild noisy tears.” Here was the reason why now was not the time to burst into tears. So many times she had held him up and took care of him. Watched over him.

Misty’s heart was breaking as she lay in his arms. There was no way he was leaving Misty without a pillar of strength. Pulling her even closer Ash closed his eyes as his tears flowed down. The situation was out of his hands for now. There was nothing he could do to help the Dratini, but he could help to support his Misty.

Keeping her tears away from prying eyes, Ash listened to her cry on as her nails dug into his arms. “I’m here too Misty. It’s okay to cry.”

******************************************************************************

Ash was not sure when Misty and he had dozed off. He did not know when the others had left them to themselves. All he knew was that he was awake when the surgery light snapped off.

Misty was still in his arms, but she was sleeping and clutching onto him as if she was afraid he would disappear. Ash did not know the time but it had to be late. Nurse Joy exited the surgery room looking defeated and Ash felt his heart drop.

“Nurse Joy.” He said trying his best not to wake Misty. “How is it?”

Nurse Joy appeared surprised to see Ash and Misty waiting outside the room. “Ash, my second cousin said you usually stayed close in situations like this but I did not expect it. Dratini will be fine, he needs a lot of rest and just maybe a kind trainer or someone to take care of it. He is rather young.”

“He’s okay?” Misty asked shocking Ash greatly. He had not even noticed her stirring. “It’s so sad, do you know what happened?”

“Sadly yes.” Nurse Joy said her eyes becoming glassy. “Some people in the mountains are destroying the natural wildlife and the Pokémon become caught up in it. A few days ago, rumours were about a few Dragon Pokémon that were captured. I feel that one of them could be this one’s mom. On the other hand, even worse the ones that died could be this one’s mom.”

Misty gasped in shock causing Ash to tighten his grip around her. “But Nurse Joy. What does this mean for it?” Ash asked ignoring the fact that Misty was trying to escape his grip.

“It is too young to be all alone and it needs constant checking over for now. So I may keep it for a while before seeing what I can do.” Nurse Joy said rubbing her head tiredly.

“Can we see him?” Ash asked, causing Misty to cease her frantic struggles.

“Of course, just be careful.”

Rising up from the bench Ash allowed Misty’s feet to finally touch the ground again. Keeping his arms around her waist, he was reluctant to let go. Even though it was apparent, that she was steady on her feet.

Releasing her waist Ash took Misty’s hand in his and started dragging her towards the surgery. He heard the gasp she gave when he took her hand but he attributed the gasp to meaning his grip was too tight. Slackening his hand a bit Ash nudged Misty in front of him and through the door.

Dratini certainly looked better. There was no instrument helping it to breathe or keeping it in place so Ash was relieved. The only thing that bothered him was how small the Pokémon was. It had to be no more than a few days old at the most.

To have such a rough introduction to life really did touch Ash. This Pokémon had a fighting spirit but who knew if it would be enough. As they stood over the bed, Ash noted that Dratini was beginning to stir.

“Hey there.” He said letting a smile come across his face. “You really are a fighter. Remember me? I’m Ash. Just in case you forgot.”

Bringing Misty into Dratini’s line of sight using their linked hands Ash continued. “This here is not my buddy Pikachu; it is somebody just as important. My best friend Misty and you had her really worried.”

At his side, Misty went limp as she listened to Ash and looked into the Pokémon’s eyes. “Hey. Are you not the cutest thing ever? Ash is right, I thought I wouldn’t get to see you, but here you are. I’m Misty and I have to say you are one cute dragon type.”

Ash smiled and released Misty’s hand. He just knew it was late, it did not matter, they were going to spend the night with the baby and when morning came. If it was what Dratini wanted, Ash would be taking him and taking care of him.

“Don’t try to move, I’m going to kneel right here so you can still see me okay? You really are beautiful Dratini and strong. Did I tell you that?” Misty said as she kneeled next to the bed.

Ash allowed a smile to cross his face. His Misty was so predictable, she knew he would not be leaving here until morning and there was no way she would leave such a cute Pokémon behind either. Especially since, it was still a baby.

*************************************************************************************

“So you want to take Dratini with you?” Nurse Joy asked Ash when she returned in the morning and found the two teens still there.

“Yea, but only if it is what Dratini wants, I just feel really uncomfortable having it back in the wild with no apparent plan you know?” Ash said as he sat in the window.

“It is okay, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take Dratini along with you. It does seem to have bonded with you rather well. With you and Misty.”

Misty and Ash exchanged smiles. “Well that is Ash for you; he really knows how to connect with Pokémon on a level some of us are unable to get to.” Misty said as she sat on Dratini’s bed. The Pokémon was wide-awake and gazing at Ash with stars in its eyes.

“I feel that Dratini’s fate was decided the moment that Ash rescued it.” Nurse Joy said as she checked her charts. “Dratini’s health is just fine now. Some more rest is all it needs, but it can do that in a pokeball too.” She hinted.

Ash slid down from the window ledge and approached the bed. Reaching into his pocket her withdrew a pokeball. “Dratini, if you want to stay with me, you have to give me some sort of sign. I don’t know f you remember what I said about trainers and Pokémon but I would love to train, travel and get stronger with you. There is nothing I would enjoy more than getting to know you. So what do you say?” Ash finished off.

There was a long pause before Dratini shifted and moved to place its head on Ash’s hand with the pokeball. There was nothing else to say really. Ash grinned before activating the pokeball. He pulled Misty close as the ball rocked from side to side before falling silent.

“Finally, someone to add to your crew Ash.” Misty said before engulfing him in a deep hug. Ash remained silent as he returned the hug and looked at the pokeball. He could only hope he would not fail Dratini.

***********************************************************************************

The others were relieved to know Dratini was okay, only Drew and Paul were the only ones surprised Ash was taking Dratini as his own. At least Paul was surprised for a few seconds. Dawn noticed he seemed to be thinking things over before he understood.

Brendan was relieved to hear of Dratini’s condition before he had to leave. It disappointed Ash that the Tower King was leaving so soon but he understood that Brendan had his own route to go. Ash had enjoyed the guy’s company he had to admit that, and he was thankful that someone had been looking out for May. He really was thankful.

Hauling his bag over his head Brendan was saying his last goodbyes in the Pokémon center lobby. “It was great to finally meet you face to face Ash.” He said shaking Ash’s hand.

“Same.” Ash replied. “We will see each other again soon won’t we?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’ll be doing after the next event but I know where you guys will be. If it looks like I’m close trust me I have May’s and your Pokegear number.” Brendan said beginning to back away. He had changed his outfit from the day before and Ash was struck with just how much it resembled May’s red one.

Red bandanna, red and black gloves, red and black shirt black pants with red and black streaks and black shoes with white streaks. He looked so similar to May it was scary.

“See you soon MayMay.” Brendan said drawing the girl into a hug. She had changed her clothes too. Now she was the blue to Brendan’s red. It just confused Ash. It was not that he did not like it. Just that he did not understand it.

Did they want to be walking around in the same styles? Similar clothes? He was good in his, but Ash knew his mom would be replacing those any minute so that was no bother. These people worried over clothes so much it was just irritating.

“Anyway.” Brendan said releasing May. “See ya!” Giving one last smile to May, Brendan again adjusted his backpack and walked through the Pokémon Center doors. Just who knew when they would see him again? For an unexpected run in, Ash had to admit it was not too bad.

“Now what do we do?” Iris asked. “We have quite some time left before the bus comes.” She pointed out to the gratitude of Dawn and Misty.

“Let’s go and see the shops!” Dawn said having Misty nod her agreement. Ash groaned inside at the thought of it.

“Once you are on time for when we have to leave.” He said. “What about the rest of you?”

Drew huffed before walking away. “I’m going and relax a bit.” With not a word to anyone, Paul followed him. Ash looked at Cilan but already Iris was clutching onto his arm and dragging him away.

“The two of us will do a bit of looking around.” Iris said to Ash. Ash looked for May but the brown-haired person was heading towards Misty and Dawn. No doubt to what she wanted to do.

Ash shrugged before heading back to the rooms. He might as well get Pikachu and the two of them could do their own exploring. After all Pikachu had missed a lot.


	18. Enter Team Rocket!

“Prepare for trouble you are entering a store.”

“We have got all you need and more. No nasty surprise! From us or the floor.”

“Trained to react to every customer I hear.”

“We hear it loud. We hear it clear!”

“Bringing your merchandise at an astonishing pace.”

“No need to panic, put a grin on your face.”

“With Dazzling style I am Jessie!”

“With artistic talent I am James.”

“Money making skills Meowth is my name.”

“Putting the competition in their place. We are the Rockets and we have taken over the place!”

Ash stood along with the others in the doorway to the store that recently opened in Skyfroam City. He knew the place was called the Rockets. He had seen the sign over the store with the name. He had even seen their motto over the door. “To the stars above.”

Even after all of that, Ash really had not expected to be facing Team Rocket. Especially after their last run in. These guys seemed to never give up. And he could see right through their disguises too. Just how desperate were they to get Pikachu? Why were they still after Pikachu?

James and Jessie were right in front them after doing their poses with Meowth at the cash register not even looking up. Ash was about to yell when the motto duo looked up.

“James! Look it’s the twerp!” Jessie shrieked jumping back all the way to the wall. Ash frowned because this was not usually, how it went.

“I know Jessie! And look he’s with the Connoisseur twerp!” James said catching the attention of Meowth as well as Paul and Drew behind the others.

“Don’t tell me these are those losers.” Paul grunted his words muffled.

“And not only dat! It is the Unova twerpette. Along with Chimchar’s old slave master!” Meowth said standing on top of the desk pointing at the group accusingly.

“And he is with that obnoxious Drew Coordinator!” Jessie snarled pointing to Drew now her face going as red as her hair. It was then that Ash noticed it was not in its usual slick back style but instead more framing her face and going down her back.

Glancing to the girls that were beginning to push fully into the store, Ash was beginning to get the feeling that Pikachu was not the height of the agenda for Team Rocket. They usually did their research.

“Wait Jessie!” James said stepping back and snagging Jessie’s pointing hand with one of his own before gesturing to the girls. “Do my eyes deceive me or is the Twerp travelling with his whole pack of Twerpettes?”

The group remained frozen as Team Rocket continued their unusual behavior. Ash was now certain that Pikachu was not on their agenda. Most likely they had as so often run out of money and were taking a part time job.

It had happened before just not recently, but at least Ash could relax. Pikachu was safe, Misty however just might not be.

“Look James!” Jessie said rushing over to where the girls stood. They all drew back at her fast movement but it was not enough to evade the now determined Jessie.

“Unova Twerpette.” She said grasping Iris’ chin.

“Sinnoh Twerpette.” James said copying Jessie and grasping Dawn’s chin to examine her face. He looked deep into her eyes ignoring the grumble from Paul.

“Hoenn Twerpette.” James and Jessie said simultaneously as they dragged May into them. Ash felt his head spin. What was wrong with this duo?

When they released May and turned to Misty, Ash had to admit he felt just a little sorry for her. The determination that they cast in her direction was just a little too powerful. Even for him.

“James, then could it be?” Jessie said as they started to approach Misty slowly. Misty shrank onto Ash as the duo creepily slunk closer.

“Jessie. It is, it really is it. Beyond my dreams.” James said as he snatched Misty before she could get any further away. Pikachu squeaked in confusion on Ash’s shoulder but kept his distance as well.

“The main Twerpette.” Jessie sighed.

“The main Twerpette, after all this time.” James said looking close to tears.

“Finally once again, and to think.” Meowth said appearing next to James and Jessie. “You can witness our grandeur.”

At Meowth’s words, Ash tensed. He knew not what the others were speaking of but their plans were usually something that hurt people.

“Main Twerpette, Twerpettes from other regions, Twerp, and others. We are happy to welcome you to the Rocket store! Where you can get anything and everything no matter the region! The Skyfroam branch!” All three exclaimed flinging their hands wide.

Ash felt his eyes twitch, as there were gasps of disbelief among the others. They owned a store? They were not renters. This could not be Team Rocket. They had to be up to something.

*********************************************************************************

It was actually a good store. Dawn had to admit that to herself. Watching Jessie and James go from chatting to Cilan to attending to the customers coming into the shop really was something.

Ash Pikachu and Misty had gone looking over merchandise the moment that Ash deemed it was safe to trust Team Rocket for the time being. The display of Kanto and Kanto items had really caught his interest and Misty’s too.

The moment that James was finished with his customer and escorted her to the door Dawn watched curiously as James locked the door and put on a break sign. Gesturing to a quiet corner to sit and relax Dawn knew the explanation was coming.

“I never saw I would see this again. It really brings back memories.” Jessie sighed looking over to Ash and Misty.

“Say what?” May asked as she sat in a chair next to Paul who just slumped in his.

“Them of course.” James said tilting his head in the direction of the Kanto display. “It really takes you back some seeing that.”

“Even without Brock there?” Dawn said turning to look at the duo that sat side by side. Meowth was counting the money silently back by the counter.

“Humph. Just like a twerp.” Jessie said smiling. “Let me let you twerps in on a little secret.” Jessie confided to the group in the corner. “When we ran into the twerp it was just those three.”

“The Pikachu, the twerp and the main twerpette.” James sighed looking back at the three being discussed.

“The way we were accustomed to seeing them, to seeing the twerp is like that, just those two with him. no big twerp, no sketching twerp, none of you twerpettes. Not to offend of course.” Jessie said leaning back into her chair.

“Wait, so you are saying all this time, it was just the two of them?” Iris said leaning over Cilan to look at James.

“What we are saying is that when you estimate it all, we turned up on the twerps’ journey about a day or three into it.” James said breaking out the teapot and teacups. “So what we mean, is that the twerp either met main twerpette just before us, which I highly doubt or his run in with main twerpette was a night or two before.”

“We have had time to think and debate this over of course.” James sighed smiling as he began pouring tea. “Those two mean the most to us. Chasing after them for so long, every and anywhere. You have to admit because of those two. We have all we have now.”

“All this?” Paul asked with his eyes closed. “Hard to believe anything what you guys say. After all you can’t achieve anything.”

Jessie and James faces went from indulgent and smug to barely contained fury. “You little punk!” Jessie snarled. “For your information all of this belongs to us.”

“We are successful business owners!” James put in standing up brandishing his fists. “We have several branches already. And this is not our real job!”

“It isn’t?” They asked in surprise.”

“Of course not.” Jessie snapped settling down. “We are on vacation. We haven’t quit team rocket yet. This is a little vacation job.”

“That has turned out rather profitable.” Meowth sighed looking up from the money. “We are raking up so much, we just may keep at this and branch out into different avenues.”

“This is something we are good at.” James said sitting down again. “We understand customers and making money in this manner.”

“In some ways.” Jessie sighed. “We are better at this than being Team Rocket members. We learnt so much by following the Twerp, we have to be thankful. There were times we were exposed to the unbelievable. Traveled to the deprived. We know what people need.”

“So what?” Dawn asked. “I highly doubt you are going to give up Team Rocket.”

“Even though it has nothing for us?” James asked. “Team Rocket holds nothing for us now. Team Rocket made us a team. We made us a family. Team Rocket has abandoned and forgotten us. We have undecided loyalty. Hence the vacation.”  James finished.

“Forced vacation.” Drew huffed, playing with his teacup handle.

“No. We wanted this.” Jessie said her voice low. “We wanted some time off away from everything where we could think about what we really want from Team Rocket.”

“They have nothing that I want!” James said turning away from the group. “All I ever wanted is right here with this group. I have no need of nothing else.” Dawn flicked her gaze to Jessie’s face just in time to see the woman blush.

How interesting that was. The blush was small and quickly faded but there was denying that Dawn had seen it. She knew she had. How many times had she wondered about the relationship between Jessie and James?

How many times had it crossed the minds of them all? She knew herself that there was that doubt about James’ sexuality considering how many times the man frequently cross-dressed. Sometimes for absolutely no reason really.

One had to admit that he did it well though. James had a talent for dressing up and acting. Still his frequent cross-dressing had cast some suspicion on him. it really was not normal.

But his affection towards Jessie was obvious. He was worried about her often, Misty herself had to her about that. Whether Jessie felt the same was a completely different thing.

The woman was very adept at hiding her true emotions. There were times she treated James as little more than trash and others that the two had a bond that seemed beyond breaking.

Keeping her eyes on the Rocket duo, Dawn admitted the two would look great together. I might never happen, but they just seemed to fit.

************************************************************************************

Misty was in love with the store. Team Rocket had really thought of everything. The store was divided into sections. The sections were the regions that Team Rocket had visited. It was amazing.

For Ash, it would be looking at so many various parts of his journey. Each item he would recognize before pointing out to her just what it was and where it came from.

It was silly how much it was still surprising her. Ash had grown up so much, but still every time he did something mature she had force her mouth to move and her limbs to unfreeze. He was just so different from the boy she used to dream of.

Misty giggled as Pikachu jumped from Ash’s shoulder to hers. She knew Ash did not mind, in fact he encouraged it. Pikachu wrapped himself around her neck causing her to giggle even more as Ash guided her around the Sinnoh section.

There was so much he had seen there. People he had met, hearts he had touched. Most likely hearts that he had broken too. For just a moment, Misty flicked her gaze to her hand that for the time being was linked with Ash’s.

She was sure this did not mean anything to him. Holding her hand that was. She saw him playfully grab the other girls hands before. That was just Ash.

But just maybe this could mean something. A little ray of hope she could clutch on to. Especially after the night he brought Dratini in.

All Misty had wanted to do was calm the anger and sadness she knew was in him. But it did not go that way, instead for the first time in a long while Ash comforted her. The last time he had done that for her was so very long ago.

When she had lost Togepi forever to the mirage kingdom she had stood on her own. No one had comforted her then. But Ash had comforted her the night before. The times when they had sat huddled together as he cried bitterly, or the times when they had battled so he could work out his emotions. Even the times she held him close, her chin on his head as he fought back what he was feeling.

Those times were gone and fading away. This was Ash, but not her Ash. Her Ash would have picked a fight with her by now, her Ash would be uncaring and hounding her for a battle. Misty sighed, no longer seeing the charms from Sinnoh. Her Ash would never have held her like Ash did last night.

He would have sat next to her, let her sleep on his shoulder maybe. But he would have never cradled her, tucked her into him and pulled her so close she felt she was breathing him in. She had been so close to him, she could have heard his heart beating.

Not that she had not been in his embrace before, it was just that. This Ash was more grown up, not only did he grow up physically but he had a grasp on his emotions that only those who knew his struggle with them would notice. It was almost as if Ash had grown up and left her behind. Misty felt so out of place.

Looking down at the display set of a small meteor rocks, Misty noticed one small rock far away from the others and coloured oddly. She was like that rock. So out of place, far away from home and not even fitting in with those she came there with.

Her hand covered the rock. It was so shiny, and the colour was a deep grey-blue. Misty just stood looking at the rock startled when Ash’s hand covered her hand. His hand was warm on hers. He did not say anything to her. Just lay his hand on hers.

Misty watched their hands, his hand so much bigger than hers now covered hers completely. He did not try to squish hers or move her hand. It was just his hand gently resting on hers. Misty did not know which distressed her more.

The fact that he knew something was wrong, or the fact that he knew what to do in this sort of situation. It was beyond unfair. He really had left the boy behind and her too.

What was Ash now? Misty had known she cared deeply for the boy, enough that she had thought some thoughts that were way beyond the line of friendship. But in the case of facing the man he was becoming, did she still carry feelings?

The boy Ash was cared for her. But the man he was becoming, had he left her behind? Was everything now an unfulfilled dream of hers?

“Mist.” Ash whispered causing Misty to duck her head. Ash was not having any of it however, and he gently tipped her face up with his other gloved hand. His hand which was covering hers moved and then was wiping away tears Misty did not even know was there.

His thumb brushed away the trail of one tear then moved to brush away the other trail. Misty felt herself shuddering and tried to pull back away from him. Again, Ash did not allow her to. The hand keeping her chin up tightened freezing her in place as Ash looked at the tear tracks instead of her eyes.

“Misty. Everything is supposed to be fine, why are you crying?” Ash whispered. Pikachu went from Misty’s neck back to Ash’s shoulder looking worried. Looking past Ash and seeing the worried Pikachu made even more tears roll down her cheeks.

“Hey hey Mist.” Ash said his voice trying to be soothing. He shifted his hands so that he was using both his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

“Ash.” She tried to speak but stopped upon hearing just how raspy with tears it was. This was just pathetic, why had she started thinking about this now? Here? At this rate, Ash would think her nothing more than a blubbering mass of hysterics.

The night before she had been holding onto him so tightly. A disgrace. How many times had she picked herself up? She did not need Ash, she was just fooling herself holding onto this.

Reaching her arms Misty moved her hands so that she was resting hers on his. She had barely begun to apply pressure when Ash spoke, his voice no longer soft and all Ash like but dark and just a little scary.

“Don’t do it Mist.” He said his eyes now staring into hers. “Don’t you think it, don’t try it. Stop pulling away from me. I won’t let you pull away from me Misty.”

If possible, his hands framing her face tightened even more. It was not painful but Misty was even more aware of Ash. Of how close they were, of how tightly he held her in that position. And especially of far away from the others they were. In this section of the store, they were hidden from the others’ sight by the several displays and shelves.

Which meant, whatever happened right there would be their secret. Unless Team Rocket had security cameras. Surveillance was definitely something they would not overlook. The group was a bunch of thieves!

Ignoring Ash, Misty applied even more pressure to his hands. She doubted anything would happen. No matter what, there was no way Ash had reached the level she was thinking of. Most she would get would be a tight hug or something.

Misty grinned her tears drying up. She felt absently Ash sliding his hands down her arms until he gripped her forearms but she remained in her thoughts.

The chances of Ash doing something really mushy in front of Pikachu was really thin. Sometimes Ash acted like Pikachu’s best buddy and sometimes he acted like a parent. The parent moments used to be rare and very far in between, but Misty knew if Ash was discovering girls, Pikachu was the last person he would try new things in front of.

Ash just was not wired that way, Misty’s grin was growing wider when she felt something out of place. Ash had moved one hand to her face so his thumb pressed against her lips. Misty felt her smile fade away as she watched Ash watch her.

Pikachu was curiously watching them both and she felt a blush begin. Her theory that he would not try anything had crumble right away. There was no way he was going to kiss her. Misty did not want any of her kisses to have any taint of Team Rocket on it.

The motto changed but everything else remained the same. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Ash moved his thumb in a sweeping motion, effectively freezing her in place.

“It is like I don’t know you anymore Misty.” He said his eyes focused on his hand.

“Ash, that isn’t true.” Misty tried to begin before Ash tipped his thumb up silencing her.

“I saw Brock do this before, he got slapped afterwards but it really does help in keeping girls attention. I never needed to do this before. But it seems even when you are right in front of me Mist, you are slipping away. Before it couldn’t be helped. I’m not mad about that. But now I have the chance and you keep taking it away. Keep pulling away and keeping secrets.”

Abruptly Ash pulled his hands away. Misty reeled before slapping her hand on the display table to steady herself. Just what was going on? This really was not Ash. What secrets was she keeping from him? Nothing except her feelings. And that was such a good secret it was kept from herself.

Looking up and Pikachu Misty was shocked to see the Mouse had left Ash’s shoulder and was further down the aisle looking at a display of photographs. The little deserter!

“Ash, I’m not keeping anything from you. If I am I promise.” Reaching up to rest one of her hands on Ash’s shoulder she sought to regain some control in the situation. “I promise you Ash, if I am keeping something from you it’s not on purpose.”

“You are keeping something from me.” Misty wanted to step back on seeing the anger deep in his eyes. Just what had she done? “Misty, you are keeping secrets. No sense in denying it. But I’ll let it stay like that for a while longer everyone deserves their privacy. But I don’t like it. I don’t hide myself from you.”

Something must have shown on her face because Misty startled when Ash was close to her again. “You think I’m hiding myself from you? Misty, of all people you should know I’m an open book. I love Pokémon, I’m a little stubborn, I want to be a Master I love my friends and I respect my elders. Simple.”

“It isn’t all you Ash.” Misty snapped frustrated at how mature yet dense he was. “You aren’t the same Ash. I’m not the same Misty. That is what I was getting at here. You are not the Ash I left, you are older, smarter and I hate to say it but more mature. You are not the same Ash so I can’t say I know you, or that you are hiding something from me. I just don’t know this Ash anymore.”

**********************************************************************************

Ash was not too sure what to say to that. How could she say she did not know him? He was the same as ever. Except that now some things did not fly over his head. He was a little more grown up and considerate about others.

He knew how to give back the affection others had given him so often. It really and truly had been a long journey to get him to that point. Ash stepped back thinking about it.

He had gone through a lot. His battling style had changed, how he thought changed even what h believed had been altered. To Misty the Ash she had said goodbye was the Ash she knew.

That had been the Ash she had traveled with, cried and talked with. That Ash had known her deepest secrets her many fears. That Ash had shared his secrets and fears with her too. And that Ash had many fears. Who else but Misty would really understand it all?

Ash glanced back at Misty she had a point. As usual, at least that had not changed. He had been so excited thinking nothing had changed except that Misty was avoiding telling him about the thing he had gleaned from Pikachu.

All he had been doing was looking at the surface. The problem really lay way underneath everything. They were able to talk like before because they had so much to catch up on. They had so many experiences to share, not to mention they were only seeing snippets of each other on this journey.

Maybe he was rushing this too fast. Also it was possible that he was clinging onto the past too much. Misty said she did not know the Ash he was now. To him there was barely a difference. But what kind of best friend was he? Had he really thought time had stopped for both of them and that nothing would have changed?

Ash sighed and looked at the many displays and items surrounding them. He had been so worried when she started to cry. Now he was beginning to understand. The days that they wanted really could not come back.

The days it was just them in Kanto hunting for the badges while he was so stupid and arrogant. The time they traveled the Orange Islands and Tracy joined them while Brock left to find his dream. The times of Johto when Brock came back and Tracey stayed with Professor Oak.

Those times were really all gone. Every single one of those days. They could not go back. There was no turning back time so they could live like they had. He had left Kanto for Hoenn while she stayed behind and became one awesome gym leader.

He went from Hoenn to Sinnoh still seeking his dream while Misty was living hers. He moved onto Unova while Misty was tiring out and badly needed a break. Even while he was back in Kanto, he had not gone to see her.

How long had it been sense he gone to see her. No he had not even gone to see her. He had called her often in the beginning, but that had quickly tapered off. That had not been his style.

Looking at Misty again, Ash noted how much smaller than him she had become. This was the girl that had made his beginning days humble. Now she nervously looked through various items that must certainly foreign to her.

There he had been acting like nothing at all had changed. While Misty was facing the facts head on, like she always used to. Well this time he would face them head on too. First by being her tour guide, then by eventually showing her how much she was on his mind.

The one girl he wouldn’t lose, the first girl he ever gave a nickname to. The first girl Pikachu had given his loyalty to before Ash gave the okay. Pikachu had known his heart before he even did. His Mist.

“Mist, lets finish up this section. There are some awesome stuff in Unova. You are going to love it.” Ash said keeping his hands in his pockets this time.

Misty’s eyes went from the items to him before she nodded. She looked wary but Ash planned on changing that. He knew his Mist better than all of them there.

**********************************************************************************

Iris could not put her finger on it. But she was certain something had occurred between Ash and Misty as they wandered around.

She herself had no real interest in looking around at that moment so she was content in listening to Jessie and James talk.

The Duo really were a pair. All this time she had been silently wishing them to disappear someplace far away. Or be fired from Team Rocket.

Who really knew something like this could happen? The annoying team had suddenly become store owners. Successful ones at that too.

Misty had not bothered to show her amazement at Team Rocket’s achievements. They were a branch chain spreading out all through this region. Learning all they could so they could add a Xentru section when they expanded to Hoenn, Kanto, Unova and Johto.

Very smart planning. It did not appear that Xentru had much to offer but James had swept away that observation.

“Had you noticed that these people are so prepared for ever event that occurs? When you look at their joy at getting to hold and celebrate something. It really was puzzling. They call themselves a training camp but they have so much culture. They have loads to offer.”

“Not to mention that they have spectacular shipping services. One really can’t say they have nothing to offer. A lot of these things they create here. Their history has been steeped with many different legends.” Jessie had added on twirling her hair around her finger.

It looked like the trio had really hit a gold mine as they said how much money they were drawing in and it had been only a few months.

“We open a branch ourselves, draw in the crowd then train a few good people and move on.” James said smugly. “It is guaranteed that once we maintain the quality we will continue to be successful.”

“No one knows how to bring in a sale quite like us.” Jessie smirked. “We really do have it going this time.”

“As much as we loved having you twerps around. We really have to run you out. Break is over and we do have money to make.” James said surprising Iris.

She guessed even at the end she was expecting them to make a grab for Pokémon. But even they must change. Just look at the store!

Jessie surprise, surprise was the one to usher out the door. Ash and Misty immediately started off down the street towards the Pokémon Center.

The sun was still high in the sky but afternoon was setting in. Iris turned around to see whether or not Jessie had gone back in. She was surprised to see the trio right behind them, smiling as they watched Ash, Misty and Pikachu head off.

“See you again Twerps.” Jessie said as she ushered the others back inside.

“Yeah you too.” Cilan said looking confused. Iris laughed before squeezing his hand.

Team Rocket was still weird and mysterious but it appeared for the time being all was well. This is all they really needed.

**********************************************************************************

Ash was in the lobby with everyone enjoying the heated debate between Cilan and Paul. Because the two were so sure they were right it was going to be awesome to watch.

No. Because Paul was debating it was going to be good. The trainer was really into the heated debate he had fallen into with Cilan about the need for delay training for baby Pokémon.

Ash could see Drew behind them hiding his grin. May not too far away from him holding Dawn’s hand as they both giggled. Iris and Misty were next to him not bothering to hold back laughter. The two of them really made  funny scene.

Ash was not too sure, but something felt wrong. He did not know why it did, but it did. After they had returned to the Pokémon center something had been bothering. He was not too sure exactly what it was but he just knew something was up.

What it could be he just could not figure out. The Pokémon were fine. Team Rocket pretty okay. He had spotted them wandering the streets when he went in his room to change. It was just Jessie and James and the two had boldly walked pass the Pokémon center talking and laughing.

No bad plans on their end.  So Ash was at loss exactly what was wrong. Thinking back to Misty, he had to admit that it was not nothing he could not handle.

Just what could be this that was coming? Ash felt his skin sensitized, almost an impediment of danger. Suddenly the Pokémon center doors opened and a boy rushed in.

He had a mop of light brown hair that was severely windblown. His eyes were a flashing kind of blue. Almost like May’s. The red scarf around his neck looked like it had barely survived hanging onto him. his red shirt was a bit lighter than the red of the scarf but Ash was at lost to whether it was on purpose or being bleached out. The same with the gray pants, Ash was pretty sure the pants had seen better days and better colours.

The boy had been through something rough. However instead of feeling sorrow, Ash felt the tightness in his gut tighten even more.

The boy paused and panted leaning against the wall obviously winded. His gaze scanned the lobby and his face went from tired to ecstatically happy.

“Misty! Misty!” He called over making a dash for where everyone sat. Paul and Cilan stopped arguing while Dawn, May, Iris and Drew looked at the new comer in curiosity. Ash however kept his gaze on Misty it was a good thing for him, because he was able to witness when Misty spotted the person and her face went white.

“Georgio.” She whispered in shock.

 _Just like, I suspected_. Ash thought bitterly. _That is him. That is Georgio._


	19. Ash vs Georgio: Come out Things!!

Ash considered the situation very carefully. Finally he was seeing Georgio. This guy coming towards Misty arms out stretched was Georgio. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to Misty’s lap but Ash did not care.

Finally, he was going to get some answers. Pikachu could stay with Misty; it would make what needed to happen a whole lot easier for them all.

“I ran into Brendan and he told me he had seen you and where you were going. It has been such a long time Misty. You took off the moment you heard of this place.” Georgio said as he came closer and closer.

Ash rose from where he was and deliberately stepped in front of Misty halting Georgio’s progress.

“Hey, its okay I know her! It is me Misty! Tell this guy to shove off!” Georgio said reaching up to push Ash out the way. Before the guy could even touch him Ash had his arm gripped tightly.

“Wait! Ash, Don’t hurt him!” Misty said her face pale as she started to stand. “Look Georgio, why did you come here? You have no real interest in battling. You told me so yourself remember?”

Ash tensed even more at the soft tone Misty was using. His grip tightened even more causing the boy to wince.

“I do have an interest in battling Misty. I wanted to battle you again. I know our last date didn’t go so perfect, but was because I was trying too hard. This time it will be normal, natural just you wait and see.”

Paul and Cilan looked to Ash upon hearing Georgio. Ash had his head lowered as he gripped the Georgio’s hand. They were unable to see his face only the rigidness his body was showing.

“You can’t keep doing this.” Misty whispered clenching her fists. “I told you before, I have no choice to accept your challenges but it is not fair to me. You have no idea what you are doing when you keep up with this Georgio. I don’t want to date.”

“You said you were lonely!” Georgio cried out, having forgotten Ash and the tight grip he had on his arm. “You said it yourself! The gym was hard to manage on your own, you missed having someone near to you and you missed travelling! Misty. I told you already I could give you all those things. My Pokémon I raised in care for your needs, please.” Georgio begged. “Another chance.”

“Enough.” Ash rasped bringing all attention to him. “You. Georgio. I heard enough from you.”

“Look, Ash don’t be rash.” Misty began to only recoil when Ash threw a venomous glance at her.

“Stay out of this Misty. You had your chance to explain everything. I knew you didn’t want me to run into him. Now I know why. He is nothing better than a stalker!” Ash roared releasing Georgio shoving the smaller boy back.

“How dare you!” Georgio began only to draw back when seeing the look on Ash’s face.

“I knew there was a possibility I would get mad. But this.” Ash snarled beginning to tremble. “This is beyond mad, I am so pissed right now. Especially after hearing him speak. The way he talks to you Misty! And you allow this! When you should go to Officer Jenny to have it locked in a prison you go and indulge it in battles!”

“It is just a crush Ash Ketchum!” Misty said flaring up. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings!”

“So you encourage this? It is one thing if you are only involved, but how dare he!” Ash snarled focusing his attention on Georgio who had managed to find his way to his feet.

“I don’t know who you are, but you will not interfere with my battle with Misty!” Georgio said shaking in nervousness. “We are meant to be together and I admire Misty a lot.”

“Listen up here!” Ash said narrowing his gaze. “The only person you will be battling today or challenging when it comes to Misty is ME.”

“You?” Georgio asked in shock. He was not the only one. Misty gasped before dropping back into her chair, the other girls just gasped before staring at Misty. Drew slyly snuck money towards Cilan while Paul did the same.

“Yes me. It is wrong to use your Pokémon to force Misty to do something she doesn’t want to do. Can’t you see how wrong it is? Misty is a gym leader with lots of responsibilities. To use the outcome of a battle to force her to do your will over and over is wrong. The first time.” Ash paused.

“The first time could be acceptable.” But to go back after you lose and torment her like this is wrong. Misty belongs to herself and she has the right to decide who she wants to be with!”

Sighing Cilan passed some of the money back to Drew and Paul while they grinned. Frowning at the display Iris shook her head at them.

“You don’t know what you are talking about. You are nothing to her anyway!” Georgio said gathering courage. “You don’t know how I feel about her!”

“You don’t know how she feels about me!” Was Ash’s reply. Paul groaned before handing Drew his share he had just received. Ash ran his hand to his hat before removing it with a flourish.

“Misty and I go way back. Before she was a gym leader, she was with me. Getting stronger, learning herself and enjoying her freedom. Only reason why you were able to go along with this for so long was because I was still travelling. But even then Misty came to join me sometimes.” Ash paused to lower his tone.

“Misty is my best friend. No one will ever force her into a battle to force her into something once I am around so I say let’s go outside and settle this with a battle.”

“Winner takes Misty then?” Georgio snapped glaring at Ash. “You talk a lot but you are no different from me.”

“Wrong. I’m not doing this to take Misty.” Ash said glaring Georgio down. “I’m doing this so that no matter what she has the choice. No more of this forcing her to date you. I can’t force you to leave her alone. Some stalkers are persistent like that I guess. But I can set the limits. Do it the normal way if you like her so bad.”

“What do I get if I win?” Georgio asked suspiciously.

“Well what would a stalker like you want from me?”

“I’m not a stalker! And when I win I’ll decide what I want from you.”

“No when about it.” Ash said replacing his hat. “I’ll be the one to win today.”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out jumping on Ash’s shoulder.

Paul suspected that he was the only one that saw Ash’s contemplative look towards Pikachu. Maybe the little mouse was assuming a bit too much.

“This will be a one on one battle between the trainers Ash and Georgio.” Cilan declared looking between at the two trainers glaring at each other in the Pokémon Centre training field.

“Glameow!” was Georgio’s cry as he released the grey cat Pokémon.

“That certainly looks like it was raised well.” Dawn whispered to the others where they sat on the bench to watch.

“He certainly seems to have a likening towards cat Pokémon.” Misty said causing the others to look at her curiously.

“Where is your Pokémon?” Georgio asked all signs of nervousness wiped away.

“Pika Chu!” came from the mouse as it leapt forward to slide into place in front of Ash. However Ash smiled before bending down and picking up Pikachu into his arms.

“Not this time buddy.” Ash said surprising them all. Except Paul, he nodded to himself now understanding. Ash traveled to Misty with Pikachu in his arms complaining all the way.

He gently placed Pikachu onto Misty’s lap before crouching down to look at the unhappy electric mouse. “Sorry buddy, but this time. I need your help in keeping watch on Misty for me. besides this is the perfect opportunity for me to do some more training.”

“Ash.” Misty began her voice a warning in itself. Ash looked up at her before breaking into a smile.

“I won’t let anything happen Misty I promise you. Ash said as he stood up and walked back to his marker.

“Go Dratini!” Ash said releasing the Pokémon from the pokeball. Dratini looked a whole lot better. And was obviously ready for a battle ahead.

“Let the battle begin!” Cilan said waving his hands down to begin the match.

“Glameow, use Slash!”

“Dratini use Leer!”

Glameow set off at a pace for Dratini only to stop in its tracks when Dratini fixed a threatening glare upon it. Glameow shrank back before looking back at its trainer for assistance.

“That leer is super scary.” May whispered to Dawn who agreed.

“Hard to believe that it is just a baby. Look at that Leer!”

“Shake it off and you Fury Swipes!” Georgio said shaking out of his confusion. Looking at Ash it appeared the other trainer was smiling.

“What is Ash’s strategy this time?” Dawn asked leaning over May to look at Paul. Paul tilted his head in her direction and shrugged.

“You must have some idea Paul.” Dawn pressed only for Paul to narrow his gaze at her. “Okay okay. You are clueless like the rest of us. Misty any ideas?”

“No.” Misty said hesitantly. “I haven’t seen him battle for a while and even then, it would still be hard to figure out. I have my suspicions but I can’t be sure.” She finished as she lightly petted Pikachu on her lap.

“Keep Dratini from moving with your tail Glameow!” Georgio said looking uneasy. However the moment that Dratini was trapped in the cat Pokémon spring like tail Ash slowly swung his cap backward.

Misty gasped, that was it! Ash had deliberately let Georgio in. He was more mad than he let on. She tried to stand only to feel Drew’s hand bringing her back down to her seat.

“He needs to do this.” The green haired teen said without once looking away from the display. “You ending it now would upset him even more. He wont go beyond what is right. He just needs to do this, he is doing this for you. No matter what he says about Pokémon to that guy. He is doing this because he wants to protect you. So let him. please.”

Blinking quickly Misty regained her seat and worriedly stared at the Ash on the field. He looked determined and just a little arrogant. Like the Ash of old. Like her Ash.

“Dratini use Thunder Wave!” Ash said waving his arm towards the trapped Dratini.

“Wait what?” Georgio asked worriedly realizing that his action may not have been wise. He gasped at his Pokémon was rendered paralyzed.

“Now get out of there and use Dragon Rush!” Ash said coldly his eyes fixed on Georgio.

“But, that’s just a baby!”

“Some strong Pokémon moves can be bred into a baby. Dratini may be young but it already has a good grasp on tactics. I plan to give it my all, be the best it can be for itself. I won’t be raising my Pokémon to force a girl to be with me!” Ash finished off angrily.

Seeing that Dratini had slipped free and was preparing to use the move ordered. Ash made sure his voice was emotionless. “Dragon Rush Dratini, no mercy. Just like we practiced.”

Dratini's body became surrounded in a light blue orb with white little streaks. It’s head glowed  blue and suddenly released an energy that covered its body. Moving quickly it then slammed into it’s still paralyzed foe Glameow with full forced.

Glameow flew backwards sprawling at Georgio’s feet. A squeak of horror came from the boy who was shaken to see that Dratini was still fine even after delivering such a blow.

“Do you want to stop?” Ash asked shocking those gathered watching. “Have you understood yet? Do you get what I’m trying to tell you? Pokémon are your partners. Not your tools. You can’t just whip them out for a battle to get what you want. It makes you sound spoiled.”

Georgio cast a worried glance towards his fallen Pokémon. It looked unable to move. “Glameow.” He whispered worriedly.

“Yes, Glameow.” Ash said gesturing for Dratini to return to his side. “Yes, all of your Pokémon. I can say you take care of them. But are you meeting their needs? Their goals? Are you using them and catching them for something more than harassing Misty?”

Georgio paled before running over to the fallen Pokémon. “The match. End it please.”  Cilan hesitated before nodding.

“The match is now over. Ash is the winner.”

“You don’t battle like she does.” Georgio said as he stroked his fallen Pokémon. “You both go all out but it isn’t the same.”

“We are different people.” Ash said dryly as he attended to Dratini. “Different reasons for battling, different ways of seeing things. Of course we are going to battle different. But you.” Ash said to Dratini as he hugged it.

“You battled awesome! Your first battle and you were perfect! No hesitation at all you just went for it and beat them! I’m so proud Dratini.” Ash laughed.

“Pikapi!” Pikachu said jumping away from Misty to run to Ash. Ash quirked a smile before including his buddy in the hug.

“You did good too buddy! And this really does clear the air. And I feel a whole lot better now.”

Paul grunted before rising and dusting off his pants. Grabbing Dawn’s hand he stalked back to the Pokémon Center to the amusement of Ash.

“Guess it wasn’t interesting enough for him.” Ash said looking a bit down for a moment. Drew on the other hand grinned before flicking his hair.

“Nice work Ash.” He said before heading off in the opposite direction.

“I guess we should go.” Iris said as she snagged both hands of May and Cilan hauling them away.

“Ash.” Misty said hesitating in her approach. There was no real doubt that Ash would win. As good as a trainer as Georgio was. He still had a lot to learn about thinking outside the box. Ash was never in the box to begin with. Even with such a young Pokémon Ash had held the advantage.

“Mist. You know what? I feel a whole lot better now.” Kneeling at his side she had to stifle his laughter. The scary Ash was gone and the happy battler was back.

“You did it Ash.” She laughed giving into herself and wrapping her arms around him. “I wasn’t worried for a minute.”

“Liar. You know you were sitting there biting your nails. Admit it, I surprised you again.” Ash gloated.

 _In more ways than one._ Misty thought closing her eyes. She was so wrapped up in her happiness that she did not notice Georgio approaching them until he stood above them. Releasing Ash, Misty started to draw back slowly.

She never did want to hurt Georgio but he had been so persistent. Determined that he could change her mind. She did not even know what he saw in her. He had just appeared chasing her. Maybe in the beginning her looks had drawn him in a bit and his pride did the rest.

Who knew? Looking up at him Misty registered the tiredness on his face. No matter what Ash said, this boy loved his Pokémon. He was like Ash in so many ways. Except where it counted.

“Misty, he’s right. I lost so I won’t force you to battle with me anymore to force you on a date. I should never have brought my Pokémon in it. Especially knowing how strong you are, I barely managed to beat you last time and that was because you were out of it.”

Georgio paused before lowering his head. “I’m really sorry. Especially since I didn’t look at all the signs.” Sadly Georgio glanced at Ash. “I’m not giving up though even though he was right.”

Misty looked at Georgio sadly. He never would give up. Not until he felt there was no way he could possibly win her heart. Just looking at him reminded her of the second time they had battled. The day coming up to the anniversary, she had lost Togepi.

_“I don’t want to go on a date with you Georgio.” Misty said near to tears. All she wanted was this whole week over with. She did not even want to battle today of all days. Why had he kept pushing? Now she had failed her Pokémon._

_Now she felt even worse for succumbing to her grief._

_“Why not? Is there someone else Misty? Why won’t you give me the chance? Is it that you are waiting on someone else?”_

_Misty instantly thought of Ash. In a way, she was waiting on him but that had nothing to do with this situation._

_“This is not the time Georgio! I’m feeling really out of it why can’t you just leave me?”_

_“Because I care about you! I won fair and square so you have to go out with me. I’ll pick you up tomorrow okay? It will be perfect I promise.”_

_Misty shuddered in horror. Tomorrow? But that was the day...that was going to be the day. All she wanted to do tomorrow was curl up in her bed and pretend to be sick the whole evening. Before she could stop him, Georgio was running off leaving her alone in the gym._

_Tomorrow would be a disaster, there is no way she would be able to enjoy any part of what he tried tomorrow. And it would not even be his fault._

“I should have pressed you for an answer.” Georgio said returning his Pokémon. “I didn’t know until you left that I had picked the worst day ever for you. I really wanted to the second date so I could apologize to you. I know you have your own plan here. So do I.”

Georgio blushed before stepping away. “I want to become even closer with my Pokémon. I just hope, that I will see you often Misty.”

Silently Misty watched as the boy hurried away. He was not that bad, and it was not his fault about the situation. But even if Ash was out of the picture she would never love him.

“Come on back Dratini.” Ash said surprising her. She thought that he would have spoken up or said something so many times before. This was Ash. After how he had behaved in the beginning. She never thought he would have done that. Let her and Georgio have their say.

The air did need to be cleared up, and to tell the truth, Misty did not know what she had been so worried about. The Ash of old really did enjoy fighting, but did she really think Ash would attack Georgio like she had admitted to Pikachu?

Speaking of Pikachu. The poor thing was there sitting on the ground between them. One paw on Ash and the other on her. Misty knew she had somehow come between the two even though she never meant to.

“Ash.” She started, it was time to clear the air. “I want to explain......all of this.”

“You mean the fact that you thought that if I knew everything about what Georgio had been trying to do I would have tried to knock him out?” Ash asked as he stood up. He reached out his hand to help her up and Misty just looked at it.

He really was something different. He had figured out what her thoughts had been. She shyly placed her hand in his and found herself being hauled up back on her feet.

“It’s okay Mist. I know you were just more worried that I would end up carried away by officer Jenny than anything else. Besides, I can’t be really one to cast judgement on what you did while I was away.” Ash said while Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder.

“But.” Ash continued. “I know just how important those romantic stuff things are to you. I figured you wouldn’t want the choice taken from you. And I’m also certain that the last thing you would want is your first real kiss being given by someone you didn’t choose.”

Turning back to look at her, Misty felt dazed at his smile. “I don’t know too much, but I did know that.”

“You are right Ash.” She said grabbing onto his arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and hide her face from his gaze. “It would have been better if he did a different approach.”

“Or none at all.” Ash said as he began to guide them back to the Center. “Not insulting you but I would have felt better if he had gone after your sisters. You don’t know how to deal with this kind of thing.”

“And you do.” Misty said dryly as she rolled her eyes. The gall of the boy.

“Well, no. But I’m not a Sensational Sister. They should have concentrated on giving you a crash course on dealing with wackos like him. doesn’t matter though. Somehow I feel that because of him you are here now. It is because of how he messed up that I have you here with me. I’m not going to complain Mist. At least, not for now.”

Misty tipped her head up to peer at his curiously. He really did mean it. Hearing something like that from Ash was really something. Iris had admitted to her that Ash had his dense moments when it came to romance in Unova. May and Dawn had admitted the same.

Just maybe this wiser Ash, was here because he was with her. This Ash could be the older Ash only she brought out. If this was true. Misty knew she had nothing to worry about, this Ash she could come to know and trust with everything. She smiled into his shoulder. Georgio was still alive after all.

Ash smiled down at the red head along with Pikachu. When Pikachu was not looking however. He checked his gloved hand. The pain of clenching his fingers in to his palm had not faded yet, but it had done his job, he kept control. The guy was alive, he had not beaten him after all.

This time at least. Next time Georgio came calling, he may not be so lucky.


	20. Paul's Blue, Drew's mask

Paul knew there was a perfect word for the situation he was in but, the word just kept escaping him. One minute it was himself and Dawn in a corner. Then along came wilderness girl towing Stuff shirt and Drew’s interest.

Did it look like he wanted some sort of company? He wanted to talk alone with Dawn but there they were. Not looking like they were going to leave him anytime soon. And what was with the determined look on Iris’s face?

Had she noticed the atmosphere with Ash and his rival and Misty? If so why could she not observe that he was trying for an atmosphere. Paul had just begun to open his mouth to state his opinion on the others inviting themselves into his personal space when Dawn spoke up.

“Iris! That was so cool! That has got to be the most intense showdown I’ve seen so far!” Dawn gushed escaping Paul’s grip and flinging herself on May. Iris lost her determined look as she nodded happily. Cilan broke into an amused smile and Paul aimed a glare at Dawn’s back.

Just what did the girl think she was doing? They were supposed to talk alone. Just what made her encourage them to stay and talk? The airhead!

“When Ash issued that challenge I thought I would faint!” May whispered holding her cheek with one of her gloves hands. She swayed dreamily making Paul highly uncomfortable. What was wrong with all of them?

This kind of girly stuff made his skin crawl. So Ash made progress, more than Paul had anticipated sure. Still it was progress. But that was no reason to start going all bright eyed and syrupy voiced. It was scary and weird, and exactly why guys would always trump girls when it came right down to it.

Girls got way to distracted by things that had nothing to do with them or the situation. Paul knew he had underestimated Ash and overestimated him as well. When Georgio turned up Paul had been waiting for things to heat up.

Ash had shown possessiveness towards Misty from the beginning. The way he had glared at her rivals that had gotten a little bit too friendly. The tenseness he had shown at the beginning of the journey when Georgio had been mentioned. It all pointed to an explosion occurring when the two met face to face.

  “It was so amazing the way he stood up for her. He sounded so mature!” Iris said joining the other two. She looked ecstatic at the current events. Paul could understand part of why. Meeting Cilan’s gaze though he had to stifle and uncharacteristic grin, losing the money was worth it. Making the bet was worth it too.

 _Paul sat backing Drew while Cilan paced in front of them_. _The stuff shirt had been going on about what he had observed lately. Drew stifled a yawn that Paul felt since they were back to back. It was not that they were bored, it was just that Ash and Iris were taking a long while._

_Cilan did not look worried; he was still coming off his feeling from the win. Paul felt Drew shift uncomfortably behind him and sigh._

_“Look, I’m sure we have all been thinking it.” Drew said making Paul try to look around himself. Drew had his head bent as if he was in some deep thought. “This whole Ash and Misty thing. It is all the girls talk about when those two disappear.”_

_“Ash is an idiot.” Paul pointed out generously. There was no way Ash could handle a relationship, or feelings. Or a proper thought that did not involve Pokémon in some way. Just was not happening._

_“He has matured.” Cilan said slowly causing Paul to frown. They were going to debate this seriously? The stuff shirt stopped pacing and instead sat on the ground facing Drew and Paul’s sides. Drew turned to face Cilan and Paul heaved a sigh before reluctantly doing the same._

_This was just utter madness. They were going to debate on Ash’s love life. Paul smirked, to be specific they were going to debate on Ash’s ability to understand his love life. His ability to take what he had and make it a love life._

_Paul groaned, what a waste of time the discussion was. The boy was so dense. Cilan sent Paul a curious look while Drew just sighed heavily._

_“I think, there is a chance that Ash will unfriendzone Misty.” Drew said causing Cilan to widen his eyes and stretch out his hands shaking them negatively._

_“Friendzone is a harsh term for what that is. It is more like Ash is like a dish which takes a while to mature and cool  before you can move on. Misty understands that and reacts accordingly. Presenting the calm and cool rival and friend and keeping the girly Misty away.”_

_Drew looked pained. “More like he doesn’t notice. I bet 20 that if Ash meets Georgio he will let the boy do what he wants not understanding a thing just watching.”_

_“I’ll join that.” Paul said nodding_

_“And I say, that Ash when pressed will come between Misty and Georgio whenever we meet him and challenge him.” Cilan said nodding as Drew and Paul scoffed._

_“Well in that case.” Paul grunted. “If what Cilan says happens, I bet that Ash won’t go all lovey-dovey on with it. He is going to say something about giving her a choice or her Pokémon a proper choice to choose. He won’t become all goofy like.”_

_Drew nodded his agreement with Paul with Cilan the one now that was scoffing. Drew laughed before turning to Paul._

_“Say Paul, between me and you I think Ash knows how Misty feels, just a feeling that he knows he means something really special to her.”_

_“No way,” Paul scoffed thinking about it. “He’s clueless and firmly in friendzone land. The two of them are rivals and buddies nothing more in the fool’s mind.”_

_“20 that I’m right.” Drew said arrogantly. Paul rolled his eyes before shaking hands with the coordinator. It did not matter really; he was going to win all the money. Whenever Ash did meet, Georgio there was no way that Lord Clueless would go that far out to do anything._

_The guy was just slow that way. He did not even know that he was jealous of the admirers the gym leader had. If he could not see that. There was no way he knew or could show Misty his feelings. Meaning that Paul’s money was safe where it was._

Paul groaned mentally at that memory. Just who knew Ash had pulled himself from friendzone land long enough to go all knight in shining armor? Rescuing the maiden in distress while claiming territory. It just puzzled him.

Ash had hid the maturity he had gained from them, from him. The guy had been acting the same old Ash all that time but obviously he had been waiting for the explosion. Most likely, from the moment he had met Brendan.

Paul could not have put his fingers on it. But he recognized that the guy’s story was missing some vital things. That must have been nagging at Drew too. If he and May traveled together, met Misty together that guy had to have met Georgio. And even gotten the whole tale of the stuff.

The guy supposedly held Ash up, so meeting Misty he would have put two and two together. Seeing Georgio he would have figured out more. Seeing the scene with Ash and Misty as they waited all night together would have cleared things up further.

With all of that, Paul knew that Georgio’s appearance had to do with Brendan passing on the word. No other explanation. Georgio had known exactly where Misty was. Ash had been expecting trouble, meaning what Paul did not know. But it was more a puzzle that a play.

But that was how the girls was treating the whole situation. Dawn sighed before releasing both Iris and May. Turning around she clasped her hands together as she gazed around the Pokémon center.

“There is such hope for Ash right now. I just want to scream, I always thought he would be just kidlike forever.” Dawn gushed.

“I know, I mean look how long he traveled with her! He now realizes he wants to battle to protect her? Ash is kind of slow.” May said not as gushy.

“He’s just a kid. What do you expect?” Iris said hands on hips. “No one ever really pushed him before when it came to this sort of stuff.”

Pausing Iris gaze narrowed in on Cilan who flinched. “Speaking of shoving.” She continued in a dangerous tone making May and Dawn freeze and concentrate on Iris.

“Exactly why were Drew and Paul pushing money at you earlier Cilan? And why did it look like you had taken some sort of bet?”

Cilan shrank before Paul’s eyes becoming frail and weak. “Iris.” The stuff shirt gasped weakly. “I swear, it was just a little side bet on Ash, it was harmless I swear!”

If possible, Iris grew taller and an aura of menace began to seep from her. Paul cautiously steeped back and began to slowly edge away. Sometimes the bravest soldiers needed to retreat from the battlefield. Presides it looked like Cilan had it all in hand.

Before Paul could properly make it away from Iris in her scariness, the Center doors whooshed opened. Causing everyone to look at the doors and him. In his head Paul cursed his luck as Iris began to gesture for him to join Cilan.

Backing away as May and Dawn advanced; Paul was going to break into a run, something he had not done in long when he heard Cilan break down babbling, confessing and begging for forgiveness. The guy could not even properly hold out. Talk about worthless.

“Iris! Forgive me! Don’t hurt me, please don’t! The bet was all Drew’s idea! He came up with it. It was harmless, please don’t hurt me. We didn’t mean any harm. You could think this as practice for me. Yes practice you know my evaluating skills. Evaluating Ash. All harmless, no high stakes. Look. Look. Look! There is Drew! He’ll tell you it was harmless!”

Turning his head Paul saw that Cilan was right. It was Drew that had come into the Center. But not exactly. This Drew had a rather familiar pose and the arrogance was seeping from him like water from a bag with a small hole.

This was the contest Drew. But what made him decide to use that persona here? Glancing at May, Paul understood. The real Drew needed some time, so the contest Drew was there as a cover. This was going to get messy.

*******************************************************************************

Drew narrowed his eyes at the others in the corner as he walked in. Iris had Cilan pinned down on his knees before her angry image. Paul looked ready to dash off facing Dawn and May. They did not have the aurora that Iris was emitting.

But it looked enough to justify why Paul was sweating as he attempted to slide away. Flicking his hair away, Drew rolled his eyes. At the moment all he wanted to do was be alone.

To be caught up in Iris’s ire because she figured out about the bet was nowhere in his plans. And that was what it had to be about.

That was the only reason Iris would be mad at them in particular, and there was the fact he noticed Iris had spotted the money trade going on. Drew snorted before taking his time and deliberately stalking towards the rooms and rooms.

He really did not have time to be messing with them. He wanted to think about the battle, about Georgio and that Brendan.

“HEY!” Dawn yelled at him causing one eyebrow to shoot up. Was she serious? Crazy? Did she somehow miss the dark atmosphere he was producing, or did maybe she think Paul would save her?

Or even worse, did this blue haired twit think he was harmless? Drew flicked his hair before slowly facing Dawn who was fast approaching him May hesitantly at her heels.

“Look, I don’t have the time for this or you.” He said cutting to the chase. Dawn paused, one hand going to her throat while May’s eyes flew open.

“I’m sure you don’t.” Dawn said slowly the hint of a temper emerging from her words. Paul sent Drew a warning look but Drew ignored it.

“Since we both know, let’s narrow this down quick so I can get away from all of you. Yes, we made a bet. Yes, I collected money. You think it is wrong to bet on Ash like that. I don’t care. You do the same thing just without money. We can develop a gambling problem. Again I don’t care, none of your business.” Drew finished running one hand through his hair.

Dawn stood frozen looking at him, her mouth moving but no words or sounds escaping. He had successfully answered everything she would have asked cutting her tirade before it could start. Paul glared as he came to join them but Drew just shot the other teen a dark look.

Narrowing his eyes Paul sighed before grabbing Dawn’s hand and dragging her back to Iris. Cilan had managed to get on his feet again and was stuck between looking at Iris who had calmed down by a lot and Drew.

May blushed before trying to meet Drew’s gaze, he was not having any of that though. His eyes held nothing but contempt when she finally looked at him. Gasping the girl stepped back causing Drew to smirk in response.

Walking past her frozen image Drew pulled his entire contest persona together. He did not want to talk to her. The time for that was gone. He heard her dimly whisper his name and forced himself to arrogantly stalk to him room.

Seeing the battle between Ash and Misty’s stalker really did make it personal for him. There was no doubt who had passed on the information of where they were going. That Brendan. The guy who said he looked up to Ash to his face and sent his rival running to him behind his back.

Or maybe it had to do nothing with Misty and Ash. Maybe it was all about May like he suspected. There was no way the Tower King did not know about him and May. They were rivals, they had a bond and there was no way anyone could mistake it for anything else.

May was his. Sort of. More like his student, most of the times. His firefly helping bring hope of a brighter day in the contest world.

Drew stopped outside his room staring blankly at the door. Just what could May mean to him? Sure he worried about her and her feelings. He liked to push her to her limits. Seeing her smile made him feel content, especially when he was the one responsible for the smile.

But he knew he did not ever want to lose her again. Sinnoh had been so hard. Not knowing where she was, praying that he would see her clumsy self, stumbling out from somewhere. He wanted to keep her at his side where she would never escape again.

But where did that put her? Before he thought, they were on the road of becoming best friends. Even though as Drew, he did not have close friends far less best friends. Drew opened the door and entered the room feeling less arrogant and more dazed.

Seeing May here, he just wanted to get a little closer to her. So she could not run again. He wanted to learn her so he could always know her thoughts and stop her outrageous plans. But not this time. Now meeting Brendan, Drew hated to admit it but another guy had his plan.

Another guy he could not simply brush away. He was a Tower King, a researcher and a past travel companion. Brendan had just waltzed in and pushed Drew down the rating board without even trying. And the bastard knew it too, Drew just knew it.

Dropping his body on his bed, Drew stared up at the pale ceiling. A Tower King would need a Queen. He just knew that. This guy would not hesitate to go all out on the princes and knights surrounding the queen.

Drew knew it because it was what he would do. Normally he was the King, now he was delegated to the lowly prince. The prince with his soft roses while the King came with his castle and a ticket to see the world.

Drew sighed heavily. Watching the battle had made emotions in his rise. Ones he really did not need anyone else seeing. When he had spoken to Misty to stop her, he was really feeling what he said. If it was him, he would have wanted to be the one to protect.

To be stopped would have made him feel weak and worthless. Drew slumped. Not if it was him. It was him. When the battle between himself and Brendan came, he wanted no interference. For May to stop him would kill him. He wanted nothing more than the chance to prove the Tower King weak.

To show that guy that he was the one May looked up to and needed. Closing his eyes Drew yawned. He would stay away from the others until he could be the proper Drew in front of them. Paul might be mad at him but the teen had to understand.

Dawn was nothing to him. The girl hated his guts on a level unimaginable. She was excessively rash and it was a stupid move to approach him thinking to remain unscathed He wanted to be alone. If she had approached him alone then maybe it would have gone different, but she dragged May along.

He really did not want to have to see or talk to May for a good few days.

********************************************************************************

May remained frozen long after Drew had left. Paul grimaced when Dawn shook off his grip and went to her side cautiously.

Paul was irritated at Drew for talking to Dawn in such a dismissive manner. Yes, Blue was out of line. But to cut her off so hard. It had made Dawn freeze and her face pale. For a few seconds she had appeared afraid.

Paul knew that the contest Drew was harsh, and even why the contest Drew was glooming the place up. Still he hated the way it made him have to choose his loyalties. Contest Drew could be harsher than that so he had to be, grateful.

Dawn understood that Drew had his touch of mean that only needed a target. Now if she had just pushed the others away then the whole thing could have been avoided.

“May, can you move?” Dawn said hesitating on whether or not to touch the girl. May’s eyes were wide open as small shudders racked her frame.

“He.....hates me...hates me.” She whispered causing Paul to roll his eyes. Now he was going to be caught up in the drama. They all complained about Ash being clueless but to tell the truth, they were the ones without a clue.

“He needs time alone.” Paul said causing the girls to turn to him. “Only reason why he is acting that way is because you were in the way when he wanted away.” Paul paused, he was supposed to stay out of it but he really did not want to owe Drew a favour so....

“If that was me in such a mood, and you two came up like that. I wouldn’t have been so nice and considerate. I know I would have moved you out the way too.”

Dawn gasped at him and Paul grinned. Had Blue really thought he had become the nice guy? This was him, Paul and nothing would change except how he treated his Pokémon. He never said he was on this trip to improve human relationships.

“But there was no need for that menace.” Iris put in causing Paul to flinch. The girl and stuff shirt had crept up on them with no warning at all.

“The guy needed to think.” Paul repeated feeling irritable. These people were beyond slow.

“So there was a need for that? He was like this huge monster ready to attack anything!” Iris claimed looking angry. Paul just felt his eyebrow twitch.

This was the same girl ready to kill over a harmless bet. A girl that was snarling and ready to roast both him and Cilan with no regrets and plenty of pleasure. Just where did she get off?

“Um, Iris, it is maybe not a good idea for you to say that.” Stuff shirt spoke up making Paul grunt in agreement.

“Eh? Why not?” Iris said hands on hips. Cilan looked down at her before flicking his gaze away nervously.

“A few minutes ago you were ready to send me and Paul to the afterlife. Compare to you. Drew was pale in comparison. Even Axew left.” The boy pointed out.

Iris paled and ran her hand through her hair in shock. “Where did he go?” She shrieked before dashing off.

“Towards the snack machine!” Cilan laughed running after her.

“I’m going out for a bit.” May mumbled pulling away from Dawn. Sighing in relief Paul felt a smile begin as finally it was just he and Dawn.

Nervously Dawn glanced at their surroundings, slowly more and more people were trickling in. Not a problem, seizing Dawn’s wrist Paul began to tug her to the storage room. Not a soul went in there.

The door slammed shut behind them and he could sense Dawn’s unease. The moment he loosed his grip the girl was backing away and looking everywhere but him.

Paul took a deep breath; he really just wanted to get this over with. It was getting late and he was hungry. “Blue, we have to talk. Like really talk.”

Dawn finally met his eyes. “About what?” Paul squinted at her as he fought the need to jump across and strangle her where she stood.

“About this. Us, having time alone. Doing whatever we are supposed to do when we are alone.” Paul gritted out. This was so painful.

Dawn blushed. “You mean...”She squeaked trailing off.

Paul stared at her in horror; maybe the contests had emptied her head after all. “I mean getting to know each other better, hanging out. Not doing something that would put me before Officer Jenny and your parents.” He paused to take a calming breath. “Just where is your head?”

“Just I was thinking how lucky Misty is right now.” Dawn sighed as she looked away trailing her hand over a shelf.

“Not very lucky if you ask me.” Paul grunted stopping her hand. “I’m aware of my feelings, I’m acting on them. All Ash is doing is feeling his way in this unfamiliar territory. He isn’t doing a good job either. If you think that battle is something to be impressed over, don’t”

Dawn watched her hand in his before flicking her gaze to his. “You don’t like what he did for her?”

“It was necessary because the guy is obviously delusional. He has no pride, no sense. He is less than a man. I would never do what Georgio did.”

“I thought it was romantic! Are you scared or something?” Dawn snapped trying to tug away. Paul rolled his eyes before dragging Dawn closer so he was speaking directly in her ear.

“Chasing after a girl that will never want me is not me. Far less to chase after a girl who can’t understand that is not my thing. He tries so hard, not seeing he is only causing her pain. Where is the romance Dawn? Him running after her? It only makes her more miserable. What? Did you think because she was so embarrassed in the beginning that something was going to happen?”

Pausing, Paul took the opportunity to seize a lock of her hair and rub it against her cheek. “I like how innocent you think. But the thing is, Misty hates this whole thing. He is not her type. Ash is what she wants, the more Georgio pushes himself at her the shakier the relationship between Misty and Ash will get. Not that I care.”

“You are wrong, it will get stronger.” Dawn whispered into his chest. Paul snorted.

“If it was me, I’d get rid of him. Or dump the girl, but Misty makes it clear she doesn’t want him, so Ash will put up with it. She is lucky he doesn’t understand girls or relationships properly yet. Now, Dawn.” Paul said gripping her tighter. Her intake of breath sounded shaky and he wanted to smile, however.

“Did you or May tell Brendan to pass along information?” He asked. The stiffness of her body told him everything. Georgio’s visit had been deliberate.

“It’s not like that. Brendan and Georgio are friends!” Dawn said trying to push back to look into Paul’s face. Paul tightened his grip, she was wary of his enough already. She really did not need to see the scary look on his face.

“So what? You two told Brendan for Misty’s sake you should pass along where you guys were going?”

“No Paul!” Dawn struggled harder against him but it was no use. The interrogation would go on. “I swear! Brendan told May that Georgio had come here and was doing his own thing! All we did was tell Brendan to tell Georgio he could tell us hi!”

“What were you thinking? You could have told him to call you on your PokeGear if you wanted to hear a freak like that!”

“He isn’t a freak! Just a quiet guy who is going after what he wants. He wants her to be happy!”

“Then he should stay away from her!”

“Misty wants romance!” Dawn cried out finally twisting away from Paul. Paul quickly adjusted his face wiping all traces of rage to allow his blank expression to cover it.

“Not from HIM! You just don’t want to admit you made a mistake little Blue.” Paul said making a move again for her as she backed away to the door.

“She needed a guy to show her what she is missing.” Dawn whispered as she wrenched the door open.

“A guy like that Misty won’t want to take her hand far less take her out and kiss her!” Paul yelled ready to pull out his hair in frustration. He slammed his fist against a shelf only to hear Dawn fleeing. As it was, he needed more answers. He got the how. Now he needed to understand an airhead’s mind.

*************************************************************************************

Paul sat looking at the videophone screen. There was still time to turn back. Still time to pretend he was not going to call this person. It was early morning there. The person would be happy to see him. Happy to hear about Dawn. Still, the person irritated his nerves like no other.

“Paul!” Reggie looked sleepy as his face appeared on the screen. Still his face was surprised. Whether at the time or the person Paul did not know.

“I wanted to talk.” Paul said. No sense in beating around the bush.

“I’m....Surprised Paul. You don’t usually ask for help. Or ever.” Reggie said glancing over his shoulder. Paul narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong.

Then again, what was the sense asking Reggie of all people about girls and their thoughts? Reggie was like Ash, except Reggie was smarter. Still he had no time for girls.

“Forget it.” Paul said. He was going to continue when he saw the most disturbing shocking sight appear behind his brother. A Lucario walked past the screen. One that he knew. And Paul knew he was not imagining things.

“What is the gym leader’s Pokémon doing at the house.” Paul said fighting to keep his face blank and his tone from revealing his horror. Reggie’s grin accompanied by the blush told him he was right to be horrified.

There would certainly be no more early morning calls home that was for sure.

“Well you see Paul.” Reggie said his grin growing wide.

“Don’t bother explaining.” Paul said failing to keep the curtness from his voice. “You can help me after all. Just not for that.”

For once, Paul was able to witness confusion and fear appear on his brother’s face. It was worth it. Paul let his grin free. Reggie was confused and afraid; this was going to be good.


	21. Time Alone, A river escape

Ash was beyond relieved to find that the next morning Georgio had checked out with his Pokémon. He had nothing against the guy for making sure his buddies were okay. But the further the creep was away from Misty the better.

How blind could he be? Stalkers were not supposed have common sense but still. How could he not see how miserable Misty was?

The moment Georgio had appeared Ash felt Misty pulling away. The battle had helped to rid him of the anger that had risen upon realizing what was going on. Still he was still mad.

Pikachu was still wary; the mouse had understood exactly what kind of trouble he was in when Ash did not use him for the battle. Pikachu had known exactly what Ash meant by not using Pikachu.

It was simple. The next time Pikachu kept PikaPal secrets, no matter what, the PikaPals would be on the sidelines as Ash faced the problem alone. Seeing the guy Misty wanted to protect from him had made Ash see red.

To think such a disgusting creature had managed to get her acceptance as grudging as it was. In his room, Ash ignored Pikachu who sat on the bed holding his hat dejectedly. As he paced the room Ash went over the previous day’s events.

Yes he had won, Georgio agreed to fight fair. Still, it was not enough. Ash wanted as unrealistic as it was for Georgio to disappear. He wanted to never see Georgio again and the same for Misty. A guy like that would definitely become unstable someday.

But there was no doubt that on Misty’s birthday that guy would somehow be there. Trying to share on her special day as if he had a right.

Ash snorted in disgust. To tell the truth some of the others in his opinion did not have the right. Misty’s birthday was something special. One of the few times, she allowed herself to treat herself and expect something from others.

That day was so close. Ash released a sigh. This birthday he wanted to make so special for her. To show her she meant so much to him. Show Misty that she was one of his closest friends. That she was not forgotten. But to get her a present was so difficult. He had to get her something that would be able to adapt to her gym leader life. Be what she needed to boost her confidence. Something she would treasure.

He knew what he wanted to get. Ash turned to Pikachu and gently retrieved his hat from the mouse’s paws. It was difficult but he was fighting to get her something that was perfect.

“Pikapi.” The mouse said dejectedly sitting on the bed with its head bowed. Ash sighed; Pikachu still thought he was in trouble. That time it was all finished for Ash, Pikachu understood keeping secrets like that were wrong.

“I’m not mad at you anymore buddy. Just Misty and Georgio really. It wasn’t your fault you just wanted to keep it between you two.”

The mouse looked up with hope shining in its eyes. Ash laughed before giving into the urge and tickling his buddy. He was never the type to hold unnecessary grudges.

*****************************************************************************

Misty sighed looking into the mirror. No matter what the image would not change, that reddish hair of hers would not magically become something she could make princess like. Even though she wanted to look special.

They were staying for at least one more day before moving on. She had no interest in shopping. But she did want to wander around with Ash sightseeing. Team Rocket had made her want to really soak in what the city stood for.

And if that flopped, she could teach Psyduck another swimming lesson. The duck was long overdue for it. She had been patient enough. One of her goals had been to help assist Psyduck with its fear of water. It was really not a hard goal to accomplish really.

The duck had no problems with an inflatable tube. However learning to swim was still a problem. Misty sighed heavily before resting her head against the mirror. The chilliness cooled her forehead and her thinking.

After a few seconds, Misty raised her head to look at her reflection and her eyes widened. In her reflection Ash was behind her watching her curiously. His expression showed concern and just the smallest bit of amusement.

Forcing herself to relax Misty allowed herself to focus on the eyes on the mirror that were looking at her back. For a few seconds they stood there, and then Ash slowly raised his eyes to meet hers in the mirror.

“Okay Misty?” He asked not moving his eyes away from her. Misty was never so thankful that Ash was the dense king. Any normal guy would know how awkward and embarrassing this was. As well as how much of a mushy scene they presented.

Yet he watched her without a care in the world, allowing her to gather her composure and her lost thoughts. He really was something.

“Just thinking.” She told him pushing herself up and away from the sink. It was time for her to really get a hold of herself. There was no real reason to succumb to her feelings at his surprise appearance.

Yes, he looked all rumpled and cute. Yes, he had that determined look on him that was even more dashing now he was older. Still she could not allow herself to be caught off guard, she might ending up giving up the game before she found out if he would like her beyond friends. If he really understood what that meant.

As in taking her, back to Kanto, having a date and ending up on Cerulean Cape and sharing a kiss. Misty flushed thinking about it. Ash frowned in confusion as Misty’s face blushed brighter. The Cape was beyond romantic and she so badly wanted to share a kiss there.

The sea, cool breeze and the sight and sounds of all the water Pokémon. There was nowhere better for it. Misty stifled a giggle; she was getting way ahead of herself. She smiled seeing Ash leaning against the bathroom door his confusion obvious.

She was going to brush his concerns away when she froze to think. Just what was Ash doing in the bathroom? With her? Yes she was dressed and finished, but why was he in there?

“I wanted to see what we were doing today.” Ash said quietly his confusion gone. He unfolded his arms and grinned sending her heart fluttering. Him happy made her happy.

“Huh?” She asked him. There was no way he had read her face.

“It was on your face just now.” Ash said arrogantly. “You looked like you were wondering just why I was here with you.”

“Yes, why? Keep in mind your answer will determine whether or not I punish you.” Misty said slowly reaching behind her for the bottle of hair spray. She had borrowed it from Dawn but she was sure the girl would not mind a dent or two.

“I told you, I came to check on you. You were taking so long. And when I called for you, you didn’t answer so I came in.” Ash said as he turned away. Her threat to kosh him on the head seemed to have lost its strength.

Misty gritted her teeth in irritation, she worked so hard to keep Ash in his place. Now here he was ignoring her power? Without thinking, she hurled the can towards his head. It was only as it was flying through the air did she realize how bad of an idea it was.

Her eyes  widened at what she had done unthinkingly, she was going to shout a warning when Ash’s hand shot up and caught the can without him once turning around. Her jaw dropped at how easily he had done it when Ash turned to face her again.

“Were you trying to hit me Mist? This isn’t like from years ago. You call me a kid, but only little girls throw things in tantrums.”

Misty’s mouth dropped open in shock. The snarky little buffoon. He actually thought he was more mature than her?

Shaking the can in her direction Ash smirked. “I know you so well. Throwing items is second nature to you. All I had to do was wait for it. You really have to rid yourself of being so predictable Misty. Seriously you know the old Ash would not have been able to dodge so you assumed that this one would do the same?”

Ash clicked his tongue against his teeth mockingly. “That doesn’t seem very Water Pokémon Master-like. Or very gym leaderlike either. Maybe I should have a battle with you to make sure that you have not gotten too rusty. I mean how else could you be slacking?”

Misty screamed out in rage and unthinkingly threw herself at Ash arms raised to pummel some of the arrogance out of him. He was so infuriating that a few good knocks on the head would do him good.

As she hurtled towards him, Ash’s face lost its grin. His face became focused as he twisted to meet her head on.

Before her fists could strike him, one of his hands immobilized them. Before she could crash into him, Ash steadied her.

“Knew that was coming too!” He laughed. Misty was stuck with her fists in midair and his hand wrapped around her waist. She could not move forward, and this hand stopped her from moving back. She was pressed against him on her tiptoe. Humiliating.

“You got me, again.” Misty said fighting back confusing amusement. The situation could be read one way. But this was clueless Ash, and at the moment all he cared about was the fact that he won.

“Always!” Ash grinned looking pleased with himself. Then he quickly frowned. “There was something I wanted to ask you and this Misty is the best time. I wanted to spend some time with Dratini today. So I was wondering if we could look about later and go somewhere with our Pokémon. I’m not for looking about half the place for weird stuff. That’s what the others will be doing.”

“I guess.” Misty said her voice slightly hushed. _Go somewhere. Go, somewhere_. Her heart thudded loudly. He wanted to just spend the day with her and their Pokémon.

Just her no Iris or Cilan. No May and Dawn. No Drew and Paul. Not that she had anything against them. It just was that it was so rare to be included in the group when Ash wanted Pokémon time. She really had moved up in his affections as pathetic as it sounded. Ash saw her as more than the old Misty.

Before he had left her and Brock behind while going doing bonding time. Before he had left them to have fun with the Pokémon or to think.

Misty winced inwardly, she was reading way too much into it. Ash was Ash. All this meant was that he wanted to hang out. Just not shop.

“Nurse Joy told me there is a small river passing by. It’s quiet a walk, but easy to find. We can go there, maybe let the Pokémon swim a bit.” Misty said tugging lightly in the grip Ash had her hands in. Blinking quickly almost as if if he forgot the position he had them in Ash gently released her.

“We can swim there too. Bring a suit, and something for Psyduck, we can all enjoy the water. Hopefully relax Psyduck too.” Ash said glancing away.

It was a good idea; she did want to work on Psyduck a bit. She wanted to see the sights, but not so badly, that she would stop what she came here to do. Train and grow even stronger. Help her Pokémon overcome their problems.

Smoothing back her hair she had yet to style, Misty burst into giggles before tilting her head to the side and winking at Ash. It was a good thing that someone was thinking.

Ash smiled back at her, but it was a bit slow. Misty hesitated as Ash slowly looked elsewhere, but not before she swore his eyes had widened and darkened just the tiniest bit.

*************************************************************************************

Drew was sitting alone in the lobby when he spotted a sight he was not too sure he was believing. First Misty her Pokémon egg in her hands handed off the egg to Nurse Joy. A sure sign she was going somewhere.

Her hair was up in the ponytail, she had on her normal clothes, but something seemed a little off. Drew narrowed his eyes even more when he realized that Misty and Nurse Joy was carrying on a rather curious conversation.

Nurse Joy was turning and gesturing while Misty nodded her understanding. Drew had his suspicions on what was going on, but then Nurse Joy gestured to the map behind her confirming Drew’s suspicions.

Misty was going somewhere. Nurse Joy traced her finger from the spot where the Pokémon Center was circled in bold red to down a small path. From there her finger went left until she circled a spot with a few blue trickles. Misty nodded her understanding while the Nurse beamed away.

So the gym leader needed some time away from them all it seemed. Drew nodded before slumping down in his seat. He would protect her privacy and pretend that he had not seen her destination. A swim would be good for her. Her nerves had to be beyond shaky.

“Misty! Got the directions?” Ash said running from the direction of the rooms Pikachu on his shoulder clinging on happily. Ash was hurriedly stuffing towels in his backpack as he made his way to Misty. Drew sat up no longer interested in looking grumpy.

Ash would be going with her then. Then he definitely did not see them. Just in case he had to dole out money to the two sore losers.

The twosome turned from the information desk laughing together. Drew noticed how much happier Misty looked. She did need sometime away. But maybe being with Ash would be a better idea than just hanging out alone. Resting back, he kept one eye on them until the Center doors closed.

He should really disappear too. In the opposite direction from them of course. He had no interests in watching the friendzone king make mistakes. Besides, May would be back from outside searching for him and the next place she would check would be the rooms. He wanted some more time alone with his thoughts.

More time to think and plan before he heard what MayMay had to say.

*******************************************************************************

Ash was positively elated at the change of plans. He and Misty were going to be alone, not running around looking at everything and perhaps running into the Rocket duo.

Not that he was having a problem with them. It just was that Ash still did not trust them. They could sing all they want about opening a store and turning over a new leaf, but he was reserving judgement. Hey always had been a step behind him trying to capture Pikachu.

It was not impossible for it to be true though. Ash snuck a peek at Misty by his side. Many times Team Rocket had proved to be good at something other than destructive stuff. Sometimes they had helped him out. The times may have been rare and far in-between but they had done good.

Their reasons had been unknown or selfish but sometimes the Rocket Duo really had helped him out. Or rooted for him. or even teamed up for the bigger good. Sometimes it seemed that nothing but the motto changed, but it still was not impossible for this to be true.

But he was keeping his guard up. Pikachu was one of things he could not lose.

“Prepare for shock we have what you are looking for.” Misty half sang making Ash’s eyes widen. She was one of the other things he could not lose but he really never understood her fascination with the motto.

“This region is on par for all the training and more!”

“Pika Pika Pi Pi Ka!”

“Misty is the name!”

“Pika!” Pikachu finished while Ash groaned in disappointment.

“Do you guys really have to? Especially you buddy.” He said casually running Pikachu from his head to sit on his shoulder instead. “You usually hate any reference to the motto.”

“Pika Chu.” Pikachu said looking embarrassed as it rubbed its head with one hand and hung on with the other.

“Figures, she starts you join in.” Ash said shaking his head.

“Don’t you start.” Misty said reaching up to pat Pikachu. “It can’t be helped that we are in such a good mood. And those guys always have a good motto ready. They think it up on the spot sometimes; they really are creative and a team. Like us Pikapal!”

Ash slanted his gaze to Pikachu in time to see the mouse nod at Misty and glance shyly at him. Once Pikapals remembered no secrets he really could care less who’s mottos them used.

“They hate you using their motto you know.” He reminded Misty shaking his head. “Don’t you know anything about copyrighting?” He teased lightly shoving her a few steps ahead of him.

“I’m sure I know more about it than YOU Ash Ketchum!” She snarled at him when she regained her steps. She clenched her fists and swayed shifted her bag to swinging. She wanted to fight, but now was not the time. The sun was a bit on the bright side.

“Sure you do Mist.” Ash said as he calmly walked past her angry frame. “I mean, you probably know everything like how they could sue if they wanted blah blah. Just the reason why you were using their motto as you see fit. You know everything about it.” Ash turned back to face her. “Right?”

Misty flushed. “Ahh, I just like the sound of it.” Closing her eyes she let out a huge sigh before stomping past him again. Ash hid his quick grin, they seemed to have switched roles because there was only one kid here and it for once was not him.

“It’s this way.” Misty suddenly said in a calm voice jarring him. she was pointing to a small path that lead through the trees.

“In case of anything.” Ash began ready to show off his maturity. “Let’s mark as we go so we don’t get lost. I really don’t want to be wasting time.”

Ash saw Misty slowly tilt her head to the side. “Feeling okay Ash?” She queried. “Usually.....” She trailed off.

“Just come.” Ash said feeling a flush coming up him next. Snatching her hand in his he began to lightly tug her towards the path. He felt her limp hand twitch in his and he tightened his grip. He swore he heard a quick intake of breath but it had to be a mistake.

*******************************************************************************

Misty loved water, swimming in it, looking at it, or just being near it. She hastily folded the clothes she had been wearing into her bag and glanced at her swimsuit. It was simple, bikini top and bikini shorts. It was her first time wearing it and it just may be the last.

She had specifically told her sister Daisy no extra tight stuff. But as usual her diva of a sister had ignored her and bought this tight monstrosity. At least the colours were acceptable. Dark blue with a splash of white for the cups were not too bad. Having the tiny bow in red really looked cute too. The bottom mimicked the top with it being dark blue then having a white outline and a red bow.

If it were not so tight, it would become a regular outfit for when she was back at the gym. But to wear this in front of Ash was really wearing on her. Having to parade herself in this had her tugging at the material and fidgeting and she had not even come out from behind the trees she went to change behind.

Taking a deep breath did little to raise her confidence. If only they were not so secluded where it was just them, and them.

Taking another deep breath Misty stepped out from behind the trees to see Ash backing her as he watched Dratini and Pikachu play. Dratini snaking in the water with Pikachu riding its back laughing in glee.

“It is not just us.” She whispered before reaching for her pokeballs. Two clicks and flashes of light and Marill and Psyduck appeared. Marill made a dash for the water while Psyduck remained at her side a panicked confused expression on its face.

“Don’t worry Psyduck.” Misty said kneeling to look at the confused duck. “I won’t force you into anything. And I brought the inner tube, just for you.”

All the duck did was awkwardly hug her leg while complaining. Sighing Misty made to stand up when she noticed Ash had turned around. She sighed again; she had missed his reaction to the swimsuit. If there was any. As she made her way to him, she noticed the look in his eyes seemed to flicker somehow. Misty shrugged it off.

It had to be the light; the place was surrounded by trees so the light was pretty sparse already. Reaching into her bag again, Misty began to dig around for the inner tube for Psyduck.

“Gonna take this easy?” Ash asked drawing Misty’s full attention to him again. The boy had shed his clothes the moment they got to the clearing. He had been in such a hurry that he showed no decency as he stripped to his swim trunks.

Yet for all his hurry, he was standing on the banks, waiting for her? Misty narrowed her eyes on Ash who appeared to be pretty easy as he watched his Pokémon frolic in the water.

“I want to take this easy, none of us need to drown today.” Misty admitted as she handed the automatic inner tube to Psyduck. The duck happily toddled off to the water and flopped in to the delight of the other Pokémon.

Misty smiled and rested her bag right next to where Ash had dumped his.

“The water is kinda cold.” Ash said as he reached for Misty’s hand. Involuntarily her eyes widened. The hand holding was nothing weird but the situation was. Hesitantly she took his hand. When she looked up and at the water she met Pikachu’s eyes. The mouse’s eyes were transparent with joy and Misty flushed.

“I can handle a little cold.” Misty said as they stood at the water’s edge.

“I know, but I wanted to go in with you and that was just a warning. No shrinking when we step in. We are going in this together.” Ash said his focus on the water.

“Okay.” She whispered as they took one-step into the water together. He was right, it was cold but not unbearable. She felt his gaze on her and when she looked to meet it she found him smiling.

“Next one.” He said. The next step covered their ankles and really had a bite to it. Against her will Misty gave a small gasp.

Ash pulled her closer to him as they took the next step. The water was to their calves at the next step. Then their knees a few steps later. By the time, they had joined their Pokémon and the water was to their waist. Finally, Ash released her hand.

“It was cold.” He began as he started to wade towards Pikachu and Dratini. “But we made it together, not as cold as half the places we were though.”

“Definitely.” Misty said automatically as she watched him glide away.

She heard a small chirp before realising her Marill and Psyduck had drifted up to play. Laughing Misty pushed herself under the water before rising and splashing her Marill and Psyduck, this was not the time to be overly serious at least not yet.

Ducking down again Misty opened her eyes and began to swim so she would come up behind her Marill. However, she got herself a light Water Gun to the face upon her resurfacing to the amusement of Ash and the other Pokémon.

“I’ve been found out.” Misty laughed wiping the water from her face. Spinning to target someone else she felt surprise when something wrapped around her stomach. Glancing down she barely saw Dratini wrapped around her before she felt herself dragged under.

When she came spluttering up, Dratini was a safe distance away near to Ash who had Pikachu on his shoulder. At least that answered her question as to wear the mouse had gone.

“Think that’s funny do you guys?” Misty asked while laughing herself. “And I thought Dratini was going to be on my side.” She finished by sighing and doing her best to look vulnerable. It was beginning to work because Dratini was beginning to make its way back to her.

“Nice try Mist.” Ash said lunging forward. “Do you have to win away all my Pokémon?” He asked he missed grabbing her. He stopped before turning to face her.

“Not my fault your Pokémon know a lady when they see one.” She retorted bringing up her arm in a weak defense against his approach. It was useless because she felt herself being dragged into deeper water.

“Ash! Ash!” Misty laughed in spite of the situation. Ash’s tight grip on her waist let her know there was no wiggling out of the situation. She had to laugh in spite of herself. Ash had forgotten that she was a Sensational Sister on top of a water gym leader.

Only person getting dunked would be him. As Ash began to lift her out of the water Misty fell into more giggles as she reached her legs back to lock around Ash’s waist.

“Huh?” Was all he got out before Misty used him to push them both backward. His arms were still wrapped around her so she went under too but still it was a victory.

Ash’s arms slackened and she took that as her cue for escape. Misty opened her eyes taking in the underwater world. They had startled a few fish and upset the bottom a little bit. Kicking off Misty began to swim away when she felt arms encircle her.

Looking behind her she saw Ash his arms locked around her waist dragging her to the surface. There was a loud splash as they surfaced and a bigger one as they flopped back into the water.

When Ash allowed them to surface she was wrapped in his arms and laughing hysterically. She felt Marill hit her with another Water Gun then a familiar weight jump on her shoulder.

Glancing around she saw Pikachu had jumped onto her with Dratini lazily surrounding both her and Ash. Laughing even more Misty tried to splash the Pokémon but was stopped by Dratini and Marill splashing the water with their tails.

She hid her face in Ash’s chest to get away from the continuous splashing. He was so relaxed and warm.

“Hey no fair!” If you guys are going to use attacks.” Ash growled his body tensing up. “We will have to use attacks too! And use unfair advantages!”

Misty found herself laughing harder. “Uh-huh like the fact we have hands and thumbs and you don’t” She giggled. Reaching out she snagged Marill’s tail causing the Pokémon to flail uncontrollably.

“One down.” Ash laughed keeping an eye on Dratini. The Pokémon met his gaze before slowly sinking underwater. Pikachu cried out before leaping away towards Psyduck and the inner tube. The duck at Pikachu’s approach began to struggle away.

“Something to be guilty of PikaPal?” Misty called out before lightly tossing Marill into deeper water. The Pokémon quickly regained its balance before aiming another water gun. Misty dodged it this time and sent a large splash towards her Marill.

Marill was sent bobbing a slight distance away to the delight of Psyduck and Pikachu. “You two aren’t getting away!” Ash yelled before surfacing directly behind the inner tube. Before Pikachu could leap to far away, Ash tucked his mouse friend on the tube and sent them on a fast pace into deeper water.

For all the two flailed and cried out Misty knew they were enjoying themselves. Something brushed her ankle and she smiled before dropping down straight underwater. There was not much they could do to Dratini, seeing as it was snake like and all.

Except give, it a little bit of squeezing and maybe manipulating. Before Dratini could wiggle away from her leg, Misty somersaulted sending her leg out of the water. Sending the tangled Dratini into the air as well.

She felt hands detangle Dratini from her and she flipped over again to rise to the surface. Ash had Dratini captive and the dragon Pokémon was fighting to escape, but not too hard Misty could see that.

“Ready for a big splash?” Ash asked before sending himself and Dratini back into the water. Misty shook her head at the two of them.

She felt something bump her and she turned to see Marill, Psyduck and Pikachu had returned and was ready for her to play again. She felt Marill and Pikachu tug on her hands and she allowed herself to be dragged into more splashing.

*********************************************************************************

Ash surfaced with Dratini laughing and shaking the water out of his hair. He really was enjoying himself. The bonding was going really great. he was not too sure if Misty was still planning to do a bit of training for Misty but for the time being the only thing planned was fun.

Dratini wiggled out of his grip and set a fast pace to where the others had Misty surrounded as they splashed her or toyed with her. As he had to do earlier, Ash flicked his glance to safer territory. The light was not good in the first place.

The random sparks of light on the water droplets really did everything to make Misty look otherworldly. Ash was sure she did not notice it but every time she resurfaced or laughed she looked out of the world. Like some sort of mermaid coming to spend time with him.

When he first saw her step from the trees he had to catch his breath. It was rare to see Misty look so girly. But he had quickly fixed his expression, coming out and saying such a thing could be highly dangerous. The one time he had said such a thing Misty had knocked him into the ocean with no hesitation.

Dratini managed to snake around her and send her under water again to the amusement of Pikachu and Ash felt an indulgent smile come across his lips.

This really felt good. The two of them playing like this with all their Pokémon. It was so rare but so much fun. Swimming with Pokémon and friends was a regular event in his life, but Misty made it different.

Looking down Ash swished the water with his hand, freezing he glanced down into the water, t could not be. Not at a time like this when he had nothing on him. his gaze slowly began to track downstream as his thoughts began to work feverishly.

A loud splash drew his attention to the others again. He allowed a wide grin to split his face. There was still time. If anything, that was a sign of sorts. Everything was going to sort itself out.

“Hey Misty!” He called out as he made his way back to the others. “Be prepared for another dunking!”

“Not if I dunk you first Ash Ketchum!” Misty yelled spinning around to meet him. her eyes were flashing, her cheeks all flushed and her body tensed.

 _This is a good feeling._ Ash thought before he lunged again for Misty.


	22. Friend by day Vigilante by Night

“It was deliberate.” Paul said to Drew’s tense back. The coordinator had sought refuge in the gardens and had begun putting his Roserade through the paces when Paul stumbled across him.

Paul knew he did not need to guess too hard to why the coordinator had decided to hide here among all the rose bushes from May. It was one place she would not check, or had check already.

“I thought so.” Drew replied his back still to Paul. His Roserade remained frozen in place waiting on its next instruction. Paul shoved his hands into his pockets there was no way Drew would leave it at that. Drew was like him so many ways.

“Roserade, we’ll continue this later. For now thanks.” Drew said returning his flower Pokémon to its pokeball. He shoved his hands into his own pockets and turned to face Paul.

“Was it a joint effort or was it solo?” He asked a battle raging on his face.

Paul sighed his own irritation returning. “I got from Blue that it was their effort and they thought it was harmless, but Brendan was still the messenger.” Paul gave a half smirk when Drew whirled away with a curse.

“That tower king.” He snarled clenching his fists. “He is the cause for this. I wish I figure out what he’s thinking, what he wants with HER!” He finished punching a rose bush angrily.

Paul rolled his eyes and approached Drew so they were both looking down at the same rose bush. “He’s a King, she is the princess of Hoenn for the contest world. No way he isn’t thinking of making her a Queen somehow.” Paul noted Drew’s automatic flinch at his words.

“Don’t tell me you hadn’t considered it.” Paul said disbelieving

“That doesn’t mean I’m ready to hear it. I can’t compete on a King level. Even in the contest world I’m a prince. How can I beat a King? You can’t just defeat a King Paul.”

“Ever played chess before?” Paul answered back his tone sounding contemplative. “Checkmate is there for a reason. Just that both of you would be the Queens trying to capture the King. It would be a three-way chess game. Against each other and May.”

“I don’t particularly like chess.” Drew said shaking his head.

“Better at least know how to play it. Would it not be shameful if Brendan got May because you wouldn’t play the game?”

“You can say that, you don’t have any competition.”

“Not true.” Paul said feeling his irritation rise higher. “I have to compete with her, her sense of romance and those that came before me, the boy she competed with and perhaps the one that saw me as his idol.”

“Him?” Drew said sounding disbelieving.

“Yes. Like Georgio it is one sided, but I don’t know about the other.”

“Paul.” Drew said looking at the other teen and rolling his eyes. “You have it easier than the rest of us. She knows you like her and you know she likes you.”

“Who said so?” Paul said turning back to walk away. He was not surprised when Drew fell into step beside him.

“You are saying otherwise? We all know you want her. You would ignore her otherwise.”

“Wanting isn’t enough.” Paul said feeling bitter. “She wants what Georgio did. She was impressed with what Georgio did; she likes the effort Ash went to. She would want me to fight for her.”

“You saying you wouldn’t?” Drew asked a smirk on his face. “What is yours stays yours.”

“I wouldn’t fight like Georgio. He is pathetic, but I’d leave a lasting impression. I wouldn’t go to the lengths of Ash without a reason. I don’t know what I would do.”

“I’d fight.” Drew spoke kicking a stone in their way.

“Really.” Paul responded feeling amusement.

“I will have to, maybe in front her, maybe alone.”

“But you and the King will come head to head right?”

“I’ll win. I have to.”

“Better be ready for it then.” Paul sighed. His body felt calm. This is more his style. Reading for battle than messing with emotions better left untouched.

*************************************************************************************

Ash lay panting on the riverbank with Misty slumped at his side. The Pokémon were still enjoying the water, splashing around and laughing. From Dratini to Psyduck the removal of their trainers was not interrupting their fun.

And the trainers were certainly removed. He felt so exhausted. From the diving that Misty wanted to do, to the random jumping Pikachu had started. He was fit, but even he needed a break.

“Am I the only one that feels really old?” Misty rasped next to him. Ash smiled, at least he was not alone.

“Don’t talk about age Mist. You know your birthday is coming up.” Misty’s eyes regained a spark of energy and she crept closer and rested her chin on his shoulder her eyes suddenly excited.

“Brock said he was going to meet up with us at the Pokémon center for my birthday! And that he was organizing another surprise!”

Ash felt startled. “Another surprise? But he just gave you a Pokémon egg. Is he trying to outdo everyone this year?”

“But the egg was mostly for my first time in a long while travelling again. Like a new start a brand new trainer. That’s what Brock said.” Misty sighed her eyes glazing.

“You really looking forward to this Misty?” Ash asked looking more surprised than he felt.

“Uh-huh. You already turned 18 remember? So this is really it for me. I want to be with you and Brock and video call my sisters since they won’t be here.”

“If we were back in pallet town, my mom could have held the party.” Ash mused looking away from Misty and gazing instead at the sky.

“I would have loved that.” Misty sighed. “Your mom’s cooking has to be one of the best I’ve ever had. And the parties she throws can really be fun.”

“Maybe next time then.” Ash threw out casually glancing down at her face for her reaction. He was greeted to a flush down her neck to the part where her swimsuit began.

“Yeah, maybe next time.” She whispered her gaze on his chest instead of his eyes. Ash could sense an uncomfortable silence so he frantically thought of something to keep her talking.

“I like the swimsuit Misty. Was it your pick?” It was the right question because the silence approaching evaporated as Misty’s gaze flew up to meet his with irritation in the depths of her eyes.

“This wasn’t my choice. Look how tight it is Ash! I know you don’t pay much attention to women fashion but you should at least know something like this could not have been my choice so easily.” Ash stifled a grin as in her ire Misty sat up gesturing to how the swimsuit clung.

“Just look at it! I wear bikinis and the like but this! It could as well be underwear! What were they thinking? This is way too mature even for someone like me. I mean I know this white has to be transparent sometimes. And the point of this bow? NO. I mean why this of all things?”

Ash lazily raised one hand as Misty carried on her tirade and pressed it just in the middle of the top of the swimsuit. Her breath caught as he toyed with the bow and tugged at the top of the swimsuit.

“It’s just a swimsuit Misty, it’s suppose to be something to go in the water in. Don’t see me fussing over if my pants are too tight or whatsnot. Relax its just me you are with. Maybe you just have to get accustomed to it and should just wear it in certain occasions. Like a hot springs with the other girls.”

Ash paused as his hand fell away. He was not too sure why, but having others see her in this ultra cute Misty mode made him feel irritated at just the thought of it. Maybe this should be a sight for him alone. But getting that point across to Misty without being attacked or even killed was going to be a tough one. Misty was one who attacked first at any sign of perversion. Just look at Brock for example. Ash never had that sort of treatment before and he certainly did not want to be starting.

“Um, maybe I should just keep this for Pokémon training.” Misty said drawing her knees to her chest. Ash sighed as he felt the uncomfortable silence approaching again. This time as he was searching his brain for some sort of ice breaker he heard an abnormal splash coming from the river.

Both his and Misty’s heads spun towards the river to see Psyduck being lightly shoved among  Pikachu, Dratini and Marill.

“Speaking of training.” Misty started her gaze narrowing on the Pokémon. “I should really get started on at least trying with Psyduck. The day is half over.”

Ash nodded his mind going blank. He really had nothing to say, even before Misty’s swimming plans were her stuff. He never got in it. The most he did was keep the duck from drowning.

“Any plan in place?” Ash had to ask.

“Well, not really.” Misty said slumping and hiding her eyes. “To tell the truth since nothing really helps I’m playing it by ear now. Psyduck likes the inner tube but get it off him.....”Misty trailed off.

“What about swimming in your arms?” Ash said looking up at the trees and peeks of clouds he could see. “He likes the inner tube so if you became a tube it might eventually get to a point you can release him.”

Ash rose his head to see Misty’s eyes dazzling in hope. It was shocking to him and he was unprepared for her throwing herself on his chest wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s so obvious but workable! Ash you are known for working outside the box but for once this really is perfect!” She squealed into his neck. Ash remained ridged although he let one arm of his wrap around her in support.

“You are welcome Mist, I think.” He said slowly as she began to drag herself from him. she grinned as she scrambled to her feet.

“It’s actually a compliment. Suck it up.” She finished as she started off for the river bank again.

“You are going to need some sort of help!” Ash yelled after her scrambling to his own feet. “You mention removing it and you are going to have one very panicked Pokémon on your hands.”

“Nonsense!” Misty laughed jumping back into the water and making her way towards their Pokémon.

“I warned her.” Ash sighed as he jumped in the river after her.

************************************************************************************

Misty found herself in a rather familiar situation. Ash was right about needing help after all. As dense and stupid as the duck could be. The moment she had happily gushed out her plan the duck had made a run for the bank clutching onto the inner tube desperately.

Only to be cut off by a rather smug Ash. Now all of them were in a Mexican standoff with Psyduck being a frantic desperate villain.

Misty was trying to figure out whether or not she should call the whole idea off for the moment when she saw Dratini strike forward out of the corner of her eye. Dratini used its long body to lunge forward to Psyduck wrap around the duck and squeeze tightly. Keeping Psyduck immobilized.

“Ash?” Misty asked softly ignoring her Pokémon’s attempt of flailing and crying. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Dratini, just used Wrap.” Ash said his voice hushed. “Dratini just learned Wrap all by himself!”

“And at the perfect time too!” Misty grinned. “First let’s grab Psyduck, next congratulate Dratini.”

“Deal!” Ash said returning the grin. With wicked grins they approached the subdued Psyduck.

************************************************************************************

It was not dark yet, but a chill had set in the air when Misty and Ash finally left the river. He had never been so thankful for the foresight he had in bring several towels because they had ended up needing them all!

Psyduck had thrashed away for a good while after the inner-tube had been removed. Then in going back into the water being held by Misty the duck had panicked, throwing Misty backwards to topple Ash.

Pikachu and Marill had retreated to the banks as the attempt at training had begun. Dratini had been really been a help with its new move as Psyduck kept moving and thrashing.

But, they made progress. Ash glanced down to Misty at his side. Psyduck had managed to keep its calm when securely wrapped in Misty’s arms and she floated on her back. Not that much progress, but it still was some.

Misty was tired, and sort of sleepy. Ash could see her from time to time waver and sway. Sighing in irritation he grabbed her hand and tugged her to him so she leaned into him as they walked. “Just admit that you are tired Misty, I won’t make fun of you neither will you right Pikachu?” Ash said addressing the mouse on his shoulder.

“Pika.” Was the reply as Pikachu did a small salute. Ash rolled his eyes and cradled Misty’s hands in his, they were small and slightly chilled.

“Misty, you are so cold.” He mumbled tugging her so that she was even closer. He felt her trying to struggle and tightened his grip. “Cilan or Iris would kill me if you caught a cold. They think I'm irresponsible enough already.”

Misty sighed before allowing him to half cuddle her as they walked. Ash smiled gleefully, the others mad at him was only part of the reason, he really did like snuggling Misty like this. He knew he should give her his jacket though.

“Thanks Ash.” Misty said as she struggled into Ash’s jacket. Rolling his eyes, Ash assisted her.

“You’re so tire you are all thumbs.” He told her. “I should carry you back to the Pokémon center instead.

Misty flushed. “No you won’t  Ash!  I refuse to let you.”

“How you going to stop me?” Ash asked curiously. “I mean, all I have to do is sling you across my shoulders or give you a piggyback ride. You are so tired and weak like you can’t do much but argue.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to avoid such humiliation.” Misty said dryly turning away from him and swinging her bag in one hand.

Ash sighed before seizing her bag captive and slinging it over his shoulder. “Come here.” He told her gesturing to his side. “You can walk next to me and I’ll hold the bag.”

Misty hesitated for only a moment before she was pressing herself to Ash’s side. Ash’s hand once again claimed hers.

“You liked today right?” Ash asked her his gaze on the road ahead. He felt Misty looking at him but kept his gaze ahead.

“Today was wonderful. Much more fun than if we had gone shopping the whole day.” She responded.

“Good.” Ash smiled squeezing her hand gently.

*************************************************************************************

Cilan was sitting reading a trainer and Pokémon relationship book in his room feeling bored. Iris had ran off claiming she wanted him to study. Cilan glared at the book that was being boring. Everyone was doing their own thing.

Drew and Paul had disappeared with their Pokémon the aura of mystery hanging around them. May had been looking for Drew but gave up and went off with an uncharacteristically quite Dawn.

The situation with the others was proving to be far more interesting than the book that was recommended by so many.

Staring gloomily out the window Cilan blankly watched the path leading to the Pokémon center doors. He was hoping that Iris would run up the path her hair bouncing and her face shining with that glow she usually had after exploring. But it was not to be.

Cilan sighed and was going to attempt reading when he saw something out of place. Frowning he leaned forward pressing his face against the glass.

His eyes flew open when the recognizable form of Ash appeared without his jacket, holding the hand of the smaller Misty. Who was wearing his jacket. The two were walking side by side their whole demeanor as those who had gotten soaked at some point.

“That’s where they went.” Cilan breathed in understanding. Earlier he had been just a bit curious as to where the two had disappeared to or if they had even disappeared together considering how Ash was. But there they were, returning looking flushed and just a bit chilled and their hair still slicked back.

“The sweet aroma of progress.” Cilan breathed as he watched Ash gentle tug Misty to move faster towards the doors.

Cilan quickly glanced at the room he was sharing with Ash, Drew and Paul. Ash had to come back here but would he bring Misty? Would he have the opportunity to hear? Pikachu could and would give it away if he spotted Cilan.

Cilan’s mind raced as he glanced around the room, hiding in the room was out of the question. The only solution would be to hide outside the room and listen in.

Leaping out the chair Cilan abandoned his book excitedly and wrenched the door open. Glancing up and down the corridor he stealthily moved into the storage closet. The chances were slim but if Ash’s thinking had changed any bit by the day’s event Misty would be going into their room first.

“You still look tired Mist.” A voice said drifting down the corridor. Cilan wanted to dance in the closet in glee. At least he thought he did, the brooms and mops everywhere around him discouraged the notion.

“Yeah, I really am. So I’ll just lie down.”

“Why not hang with me and Pikachu a bit? Then you can take a shower to get out the grass and stuff.” Ash’s voice said approaching closer.

 _Grass and Stuff?_ Cilan wondered biting down on his own hand to keep from protesting loudly. He thought they had snuck off for a swim somewhere; maybe this town had a pool. What would grass be doing in Misty’s hair and on her body? Ash could not have advanced that far!

“A hot bath too!” Misty sighed. “My legs and back are so sore and a bit of my stomach too” She finished her voice gone soft almost as if she was embarrassed. Cilan anxiously pressed his eye to the keyhole dying to see the duo and their faces.

Just what had gone on today with them? How had Misty gotten sore in those places? Just why would she be sore? Why the embarrassment? Cilan felt like he was watching an exciting romance drama just he could only hear it. Like the radio, dramas that came over that always cut off when the good part had been reached.

“I’m lucky I only have the grass to worry about. You need to warm up and get yourself really cleaned up. I mean not that I think you look wrong, but girls always freak out unnecessarily. Over hair when a hat would do, over clothes all sort of stuff.” Ash said moving into Cilan’s vision.

Ash had his arm around Misty as they stood in front the room door. Cilan held his breath in anticipation. This was it. They would go in, close the door and he would start with the eavesdropping. He had picked up quite a few tricks from Team Rocket; no way he would be discovered.

“Think everyone is back?” Misty asked shrugging out the jacket as Ash opened the door.

“Most likely, almost time for dinner.” Ash said stepping back to allow Misty to enter first. “If anything they are around and finding won’t be a problem once we go for food.”

The door clicked closed after his words and Cilan eagerly leapt out of the closet and raced for the door falling to his knees in front of it. Finally, he would be privy to the conversation. He would be the first to hear of their events, he would be able to access and evaluate it.

Come up with his own prediction on the things, figure out Ash’s feelings and maturity all without the others meddling. Cilan pressed his ears to the door as he held his breath. But alas! He could hear nothing! The door was too thick!

**********************************************************************************

Iris observed the almost sullen way everyone was gathered to eat dinner. She really had not seen the possibility of everyone eating together considering all the underlying tension, but there everyone was.

She was not too certain why Cilan was looking so quiet and dejected. Ever since she had got back he had been moping around close to some sort of tears. Iris frowned into her dinner. She had left him to study for a reason, but somehow he had gotten depressed, she should have taken him sightseeing with her after all.

Dawn and May were the most surprising, the two were almost invisible as they kept their eyes down and ate their food. They sat directly across from Drew and Paul but acted as if nothing was amiss.

It was like a personality switch. Drew and Paul were the ones with life in them, acting their usual selves but making jokes from time to time at the only people at the table that were not moody and quiet.

Misty and Ash had been cracking jokes and laughing every since they sat down. The duo had gone out swimming together during the day instead of shopping and sightseeing and seemed to be energized. Iris knew everyone was paying attention because when the two said where they had gone by themselves the collective table gave them a contemplative look that went over their heads.

A river not really gone to by locals, all alone just the two of them and the Pokémon. It sounded more like a lover assignation than something two close friends did.

Unless it was those two. Iris had to admit, watching them laughing and talking about their Pokémon’s achievements really brought out how good they were together. They were finishing sentences for each other, poking each other and smiling so happy.

They looked so good together that Iris felt her eyes itch with the need to cry. It seemed a shame that Ash was so dense, Misty was so perfect for him, she could connect to her and she did something she knew May, Dawn and herself was unable to do. Ash was growing up right in front them.

He made mature jokes with romantic meanings to them, he twirled Misty’s hair he kept her close he became an intentional knight protecting his maiden. All because of her. Iris smiled even though she missed the joke Ash was making about Misty’s Marill and Psyduck.

Those two had a bond she could not even manage to really understand, May had joked to her that all of them were in Team Rocket and even Ash’s eyes replacements for Misty but they could never measure up. They could not bring this Ash forward, they could not match up to this girl.

*********************************************************************************

It was late; everyone was supposed to be in bed or sleeping. Paul was in bed but his mind was too full of thoughts for him to sleep. He was wishing that for that moment he had switched with Drew when the teen had offered him the top bunk.

Nothing was wrong with the bottom bunk, but Paul really wished he was at that moment actually staring up at the ceiling and feeling above it all.

It had been really a long day. Dawn had avoided him not that that she had much to do. The remainder of his day had been spent training hard with Drew. Both of them had a lot of built up irritation and it had worked to their advantage.

The coordinator had come up with a new combination and he had come up with a new strategy. One he was planning to save. It would be an ace in his arsenal. One only good trainers would deserve to see.

A shifting in the bottom bunk across the room had Paul frowning and slightly turning his head to see Ash on the move. Paul knew the guy was sometimes plagued with a need to go for walks at the most ridiculous times of the night, but this seemed different. Almost like, he wanted to disturb as little people as possible.

“Come on Pikachu.” Ash whispered making Paul frown in confusion. “It’s time, we gotta go now.”

Paul was on the verge of sitting up and asking Ash where his head was. It definitely was not a walk because Ash never woke Pikachu fro that. Paul knew that he would end up  throwing something if it ended up that Ash was meeting Misty at this time.

The guy should know bringing along Pikachu at that time for a moment like that was a no. Paul was new to the whole liking a girl thing and he knew that! Paul had never even kissed a girl and he knew that! Paul had never even been invited alone with a girl and he knew that!

But that was mostly because of his attitude from before. Not that it changed much, but Paul knew his faults.

“It won’t be long and I don’t want to bother Dratini for it. He’s still tired from earlier Pikachu.”

“Piika.” The mouse groaned as it tottered upwards. Ash rolled out of the bed and hurriedly began to dress.

“Let’s go, the sooner we get there we can get back take care of it and you can sleep again."

“Pikachu-pi pika.”

“Yeah, it is all for her.” Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Before Paul could breathe out properly the two snuck out the room.

“I don’t even want to know.” He sighed out quietly to the room.

“I do” Drew’s voice replied.

“It’s Ash, we’ll learn eventually.” Cilan’s voice added making Paul roll his eyes.

“Can’t anyone in this room go to sleep?”

**********************************************************************************

He had it. Ash felt ragged from all the running he had done. The flashlight he had been using was ready to die and the jacket he wore was no protection to the chill he was feeling.

It had been a long trip to the river. A very long while as he searched the river for what he was looking for. But it was all worth it. Pikachu had woken up properly just in time for the battle Ash had to do.

He had never been so relieved as when the pokeball had stopped moving. His legs had shook and he had fallen to his knees after he tucked the pokeball away securely.

Finally he had done it, after all that guess work and research. After all those pointed questions he had to ask the professor. After all those books he had to flip through to make sure he was on the right track. After trying so hard to keep it a secret. He had done it, and even though it was not for his benefit. It felt good.

Nurse Joy looked up at Ash in surprise as he stumbled into her office. She had been caught about to enjoy her late night coffee and Ash felt midly sorry for disturbing her.

“Ash, is something wrong?” She asked her face twisted in confusion and concern. “It’s late why are you now coming back in?”

“That’s what I came to talk to you about Nurse Joy.” Ash said as he sat uninvited in a seat across from Nurse Joy. “You see, I want to make sure this goes off perfectly. I know it’s late but I want to talk to you about trading and transferring Pokémon.”

“You sure this can’t wait until the morning Ash?” Nurse Joy said even as she gave him her full attention.

“Has to be now, you see. I caught this Pokémon.” Ash said as he withdrew the pokeball from his pocket. “Thing is I just caught it but I’m not going to be it’s owner. I want to make this purely another trainer’s Pokémon but I don’t want to walk around with it and have it get attached to me. I can’t let the person see it yet so you see I want to transfer it to the Pokémon centre we are going to be at in a few days.”

Nurse Joy nodded her understanding. “So in that case then you should give it to me and I would send it across with the instruction to the Nurse Joy in charge that you are neither the trainer nor owner of the Pokémon. The trainer is someone else. We would take it from there.”

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and slumped in the chair. Nurse Joy giggled at the sight he made.

“Would you happen to have a picture of the new trainer Ash? It can help newly caught Pokémon to bond with their trainers by seeing a picture of them constantly.

“Yeah I do have a picture.” Ash said digging into his pockets with one hand as he handed over the pokeball with the other.

“Pika Pikkaaa.” Pikachu squeaked leaping onto Ash’s jacket and fishing a photograph from the pocket.

“Um thanks Pikachu.” Ash said taking the picture from Pikachu who was waving it like a flag. “The person is this one.” He said pointing out the person in the photograph.

“We can copy the whole picture and take the piece we want. You sure you want to do it this way?”

“Yeah, it’s all I’ve thought about for a few days now. This is the way to do it. I want this Pokémon to have no attachments to me what so ever.”

“Then come with me and I’ll call the Pokémon center you say you will be at in a few days time.” Nurse Joy said standing up the coffee long forgotten. “We’ll explain everything.”

“Almost everything.” Ash corrected as he stood up to follow Nurse Joy. “Come on buddy. We’ll be going back to bed real soon.”


	23. Keep on the Mask, a new task

Morning came too soon in Cilan’s opinion. Ash had returned to the room at some ridiculous hour. At least Cilan assumed it was a ridiculous hour. Sometime after one in the morning he had drifted off. That was after the other two had dropped off to sleep, with absolutely no shame in their ability to stay awake.

How he envied them, his thoughts had spun around and around as he looked at the ceiling until somehow he had fallen asleep. In the morning, Ash was back as energetic as ever leaving himself, Drew and Paul exchanging confused looks.

It was an unspoken agreement they would not let on about what had happened with Ash. Obviously, the guy was planning to keep what happened a secret. They could respect that. They all had something they wanted to keep to themselves.

Cilan shifted a bit uncomfortably. The group had opted to catch a bus to the next town. He really had been one for it. It was faster and safer and not to mention that they had very little to do except for sit down.

Cilan glanced to his side, his gentleman side allowed no other option than to give Iris the window seat while he took the other one. Her nose was pressed excitedly to the glass with Axew peeking out of her hair as the bus moved along quickly in the dim morning.

It was not even seven in the morning yet, but there they were again on the road on to the next town. Cilan had to admit to himself he was surprised at the final seating arrangements. Iris had attacked him with questions about his studying the moment he left the room so for politeness sake he decided to sit next to her for the ride.

Across the aisle no real surprise that Ash sat next to Misty. The energetic Ash had one arm slung across the back of Misty’s headrest and Pikachu in his lap. Misty had her Pokémon egg cradled securely as she rested against Ash’s shoulder and Ash looked over her shoulder to the outside.

The two were talking in a muted tone so there was no real chance for Cilan to hear, disappointing him greatly. But to tell the truth the most surprising thing had to be Drew and Paul. Cilan had half expected the two to sit next to each other but they both claimed window seats.

Drew in the seat in front of Cilan and Iris and Paul claimed the window seat across from Cilan and behind Ash. The behaviour of Dawn and May was even more interesting.  Cilan had expected the two to stick to their normal patterns and keep together.

However, the moment the two had stumbled on the bus a few moments after Drew and Paul had settled themselves they exchanged uneasy glances. The bus had not been filled yet but still Dawn had slipped into the seat next to Paul and May in the seat next to Drew.

Not once during the boarding had Paul acknowledged Dawn but when the bus started and Dawn flicked her gaze down. Cilan saw Paul tilt his head to look the dejected looking girl over. Drew on the other hand had stared out the window and not once looked to acknowledge May.

It seemed as if the tables had been turned sometime over the last day as it had been the other way around. With those two running after the girls and them pulling away or escaping to somewhere safe. The aura surrounding Drew and Paul were vibrating with menace and irritation.

Cilan wanted to watch them but he had Iris next to him, and it really was not his business. They were all interested in watching Ash. Nothing was said once about them all keeping an eye out for each other’s blunders in relationships.

“It’s so cool!” Iris squeaked drawing Cilan’s attention.

“The country side is nice.” He said feeling a smile spread across his face. Leaning so that both of them were pressed against the glass Cilan decided to impart the information he had gleaned from the guidebook.

“The road we are travelling on was created after years of struggle. Even this bus is something recent to help small towns keep connection with each other. It all started when a small town without a Pokémon Center was struck by a terrible flood. A rich man by the name of Walter Reek had his special Pokémon that was injured terribly protecting him. Sadly as there was no Center to treat it the Pokémon passed on. Since he couldn’t put a Pokémon center everywhere even with all his money. He improved transport as much as he could.” Cilan paused to smile at Iris’s face to his.

He froze because Iris was no longer looking outside, Axew was perched at the top of her head paying them no mind. Iris inhaled shakily making Cilan aware of just what their position was. He was leaning, almost caging her in to the window, their faces were so close. No wonder she had frozen.

A flush began to spread across her cheeks and Cilan cursed himself as he slowly drew back. It was not time for this. No matter what his feelings were, he had to respect the fact that Iris was a village girl. She may act otherwise but he was the one with all the sophistication.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was so close.” Cilan told her while gradually putting more distance between them. Keeping his face as impartial as possible, he fought to appear to her as unaware of the situation as he could.

Even though Iris was flushing and keeping his gaze. Cilan kept his face blank of the awareness he was feeling.

“It’s okay! Really. What you were saying about the road and all, it’s so sad. What else happened?” Iris said her face still flushing. Not once did she move away though. Cilan fought to keep his face wiped of his true feelings. It might look like it was a good idea but he was experienced to know better.

“Well actually, there is something you are going to love Iris. You see it said that....”

************************************************************************************

Drew kept looking outside the bus even as he saw nothing. He was dimly aware of the passing scenery but he was wholly aware of the downcast brunette sitting next to him. Even though he kept his gaze fixed to the outside, he knew that she was watching him.

Every now and again, she would release a sigh. From time to time, the he felt her gaze sharpen on him and even felt her shift in her chair. She was not aware of it but he was 100% aware of her. Just as aware of him that she was.

Just that he was waiting for the right moment. The right time to turn the tables. If he were to turn to her now she would control the situation. He wanted to wait until he could be the one in charge. So she would answer his questions even if she did not know she was answering them.

The perfect time might be after they had to disembark for a break. He could even delay and allow her to claim the window seat. Then she would be caged in and unable to escape.

But then in that case she would be nervous and controlling the situation would become even harder. She would become intensely aware of him. It happened before; she would not meet his eyes. She would withdraw into herself and he would be unable to read her for what he wanted.

Drew sighed heavily and watched the window slightly cloud because of his breath. It was not fair really. Dimly he was aware of the others chattering away behind and next to him. Iris and Cilan were caught up in another of their discussions producing laughter and giggles.

Across from him, Ash and Misty were thankfully quieter but Drew just knew the two were cuddling. Or as close to it as they were possible of.

The only one in his possible situation was Paul. The surly trainer had not spoken to Dawn but instead preferred to keep his gaze outside. Drew knew that Paul burned with anger over the obstacles he had to vault over.

It was not that Paul was lazy it was that the obstacles he had to overcome were annoying. The day you had to fight a girl’s sense of romance to get her was the day your hair began to turn gray. And here Drew thought that dimwits only existed outside his circle. It was infuriating.

Dawn wanted the kind of emotions and dedication that Georgio showed. For the girl to even imagine that was something to be proud of showed just how lacking in brain cells she was. And for May to think the same, it showed how little she had changed.

Georgio in the end was fighting a losing battle, Misty wanted Ash. It was there in your face; really hard to miss the girl was not hiding it. Anyone trying to claim her heart in that way really had no real sense of style.

Georgio had no sense of style. No sense at all if he would come running at an update by Brendan. That unmentionable so called King.

Drew gritted his teeth and glared out at the road. Just thinking about the bastard put his teeth on edge. They only met once but it was enough to do to Drew what these years of training in contest had failed to do.

Throw him off. He had been thrown off by something like Brendan. He had become jealous because of him. All now he was mad.

Whether it was because the guy had turned Drew’s easy road difficult or because he was so hard to figure out Drew was unsure of. That uncertainty. That beginning of fear. The fear of the unknown, of Brendan’s mind, unnerved him.

“Drew?” The soft question almost made him flinch. Tilting his head to acknowledge her Drew was greeted to the sight of a down beaten looking May. Maybe he had carried it too far. Anymore and he was sure the girl would be reduced to tears.

“Hmm?” He responded deciding to play this one by ear.

“Are you......Are you maybe mad at me?” She asked sounding choked.

Drew’s eyebrow twitched as he turned back to look outside. Was he mad? Was she serious? He was honestly furious. How could his anger be up for debate? Did she really need a confirmation? Why would she need a confirmation? Did she think he acted like this 24/7?

Just how stupid had this girl become? Of course he was mad at her. For not telling him about Rapidash. For leaving out important information like about that Brendan. For neglecting to tell him that she was going to bring such a curse like Georgio into his very presence. He was more than mad, he was furious!

“What do you think I feel MayMay.” He said keeping his voice low.

“I think you’re mad at me. Like really mad, and......I deserve to know why! We can’t travel and be like this.”

“Don’t see why not.”

“Be serious! We can’t walk around like this”

“When I wanted to talk this through, you were everywhere but near me. I needed a breather, I don’t mind trying for high targets but I’m not like that pathetic Georgio you and Dawn like so much. When I see it’s a waste of time I don’t give it my time.”

Her quick intake of breath was shaky and Drew refused to meet her gaze. She wanted to talk this out then she had to be ready to take everything. He was pissed for many things, and she was involved with every single one.

“Drew, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Rapidash. It’s not really a big deal you know.” Drew flinched at her placating tone. “After we argued about the whole dedication thing I went for a walk and helped out a Ponyta. Things just wound up so it wanted to stay with me. Nothing complicated there.”

Drew gritted his teeth. He was so tempted to spin her around and force her eyes open. Nothing was simple about that. Somehow, he knew the others got more details than that. The Tower King probably got more than that, why was he given the scraps?

“What about Brendan. When we first met up here, you didn’t say a word about him. The two of you looked quite the pair. Still do. How could you not say you don’t know why I’m mad May? You have the right to know? You should OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!” Drew finished in a shout meeting her gaze head on.

He saw her flinch. Dimly he heard the noise in the bus quieten considerably and he snarled to himself as he spun back around to look outside again.

“You call us rivals. You say we are friends. You say we connect on a level that others fight to reach.” Drew knew his last words had to really strike her, as those were the words she had told him one night in Johto.

“You say all of that.” Drew continued feeling bitter. “Yet you treat me like a stranger or some kind of inferior. Avoiding me, keeping information from me. Deliberately keeping me in the dark and expecting an apology to cover it up. Some things can’t be fixed by sorry May. Or that you didn’t understand or that you never meant it to be that way.”

Sighing Drew closed his eyes and lightly thumped his head against the glass. All of a sudden, he was too tired. He was not ready for this conversation. His anger was rising too easily, he thought he was calm enough to talk to her. He had been wrong.

“I don’t think I can say sorry enough.” May whispered trying to draw him back to her. Drew snorted in disgust. Saying sorry meant nothing.

“I meant it. I do mean it. Drew, we are friends.”

“Can’t prove it by us though.”

“That’s because, that’s.........Drew it’s because it’s a different type of friend. I can’t treat you like I would Ash, Brock, Cilan or even Brendan! I can’t treat you like I would Dawn or Soledad. At the end of the day. We are rivals. I’m sorry because I hurt you. I am so sorry Drew but I didn’t mean to.” May paused to grab onto his arm.

Drew hesitated before leaning his head to look at her. He wanted to flick his hair back to dispel the atmosphere growing around them. It was nice to hear that the Tower King had been placed in the friend zone. Maybe hanging with Ash was a good thing for her after all.

“Say what you are trying to say May. I don’t have the patience for this.”

“Can you forgive me? I don’t want to say let’s start over again. But please can you let me try again? Try harder? Drew I’m not going to back away this time.”

Drew turned slowly in his seat so he could casually drape one arm over her seat. Looking at her carefully he saw she was determined to try again. Maybe carry out what she said.

“You won’t back away?” The disbelief was clear in his voice.

“We’ll be proper rivals again. Proper friends Drew.”

“This seems rather fishy if you ask me.”

“I’m sorry about everything and my attitude about it. I guess, it’s because you are like my teacher too Drew. The person I look up to. It is hard for me to challenge you and bother you with these things. You don’t see how you are to people like me.” May finished breaking away from his gaze.

Drew watched her with growing amusement. _More like you don’t see how I am. I did see you as my student. With that spark inspiring me to go even higher, even better. I never thought that something like hero-worship is what started this gap. With the others I could have cared less how they saw me. I like having fans but the contests and Pokémon come first. Would the student have to surpass the teacher for you to find your comfort place with me?_

May surprised Drew by meeting his gaze with determination. “Are you still mad?”

Drew searched himself for the answer. Was he still mad? “No. I’m not mad anymore May.” Irritated yes. Mad no.

That was over now. He had finally managed to get answers and locate his place with May. The Tower King might not know it, but he was definitely friendzoned.

The guy’s intention may be in May, or just a friendly thing. Even though Drew doubted it was just friendship on the other person’s side.

However, he was the one causing confusion in May’s heart. He was the one that she did not know what to do with. It was he Drew that managed to push this girl to that state. Not the Tower King but him.

So in this one small case the knight had checkmated the King at least for now. Drew turned back in his seat to look outside. He was done talking. He had strategies to run through, battles to examine and a landscape ahead of him.

He paused when he felt May reach her hand to tangle with his. Drew turned to look at May to see her flushing as she gripped his hand tightly.

“It’s a start.” She said flushing. Drew grinned before using his other hand to flick back his hair in his usual manner.

“Yeah.” He held her gaze watching her expression. “It’s a start, I mean. If you’re sure you want to be doing this with a teacher that’s so much better than you.”

May’s eyes narrowed before she sniffed and looked away from him in irritation. Just missing the wide grin that split his face.

“It’s okay and I don’t find a problem in this. It’s simple and lots of people do it.” Her voice trailed off as she spoke again. “And your hand is so warm. Like a sign.”

Drew grinned again before turning back to look out the window. They were not where he wanted to be. They were not where he had planned them to reach. But still, she had reached out she had answered questions. She had put most his worries at ease.

The prince still had power. He could work on the binding later. Drew lightly squeezed May’s hand and received a squeak and squeeze back in reply.

The King truly had been checkmated. Once again, Drew held the advantage, his and her unpredictability.

**************************************************************************************

Paul was in a precarious situation. He kept his gaze forward but his senses were on his Blue and the bus’s surroundings. He knew that she had heard Drew a few minutes ago.

He did not approve of how Drew handled May but still he did not judge his friend. May and Dawn had to be handled differently. Besides, it looked like if Drew had managed to get somewhere. The two seemed to have made up now.

He still had not met Blue’s gaze but he was not going to rush it. He was not mad, just annoyed. He knew he was new to the whole romance business but still he was upset that she had ran.

Reggie had thought the whole private time in a closed up space was something a girl would like. Even though Paul just wanted someplace people would not come he thought at least the location of where the showdown had occurred would have done something to her.

Still she ran off after he tried so hard to hold back. She was not weak, she was not stupid. At least not so much. Why did she have to run from him? Avoid him, now she wanted to make up like nothing was wrong with that.

Expecting him to make the first move. Paul took a soft deep breath in. He was willing to do it, but the silence was so peaceful.

“Why sit here?” He asked not looking at her but outside instead.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Was her response making a half smile come to his lips. This is why he wanted her, but it could also end up the reason why he might not be able to have her.

“After everything that passed. After you ran from me. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I was angry, and over reacting. I thought you were going to tell me something mean.”

“You mean tell you something you don’t want to hear. Or something you don’t feel ready to hear. I won’t treat you like how I treated Ash and Barry. Situation is different.”

“We didn’t mean any harm you know, we just wanted her to be happy.”

“Don’t.” Paul said softly. “Don’t bring this up now. I’m still pissed off. You didn’t think this through. For you to think you can come next to me and push your stupid views on that topic. That I will allow you to. I don’t want to hear about such a stupid thing, it was childish. Are you a child? Hear me Dawn, don’t mention that, not now, not here.”

There was the sound of Dawn hunching over in her seat. Irritated Paul tilted his head against the window glass to look at her.

“What now?”

“The way you spoke. Don’t you think it hurts?”

“Do you think I care? Don’t you think Misty hurt? That Ash hurt? That the Pokémon were forced into a mean less battle all because you and May couldn’t keep your traps shut.”

Dawn’s voice lowered even further as she leaned towards Paul. “Ash didn’t have to challenge him.”

“Ash should have killed him. Called Officer Jenny on him. Reported him, had him carted off a cliff. Thrown under a bus. Stop living in fairy tales. If you can’t do it, leave me be. I have a tournament coming up.” Turning back to look outside Paul nodded mentally. He was finished here.

“What if I want to stay Paul?”

“Would you stop watching all these romance pictures? Look.” Paul heaved a sigh before turning on his side so he was looking Dawn in her eye. “I don’t do that stuff. I train, I train and I fight. I want to be the best. That’s my dream. I don’t have time usually for attachments and running after a girl and all that stuff Georgio did. I don’t even have time for my own family. It is the way I am. However, I can bare talking and watching you. Don’t get fussy don’t go all girly on me. If you slip up I will leave you behind don’t test me.”

“That sounds like the Paul I know.” Dawn breathed lowering her head. Paul stated to draw back; it was the wrong time for this conversation. The wrong place, right now he wanted to stalk off but being on a bus that would be impossible.

“Being the best is hard. You have to train and fight and train some more. Find inspiration, go into solitude, train, travel and challenge. I want to be the best too. I never thought it would come to this. I admired you, hated you, and got to know you a bit. All I want now is to learn more about you.” Dawn looked up at Paul her gaze steady.

“I know your personality, I never thought once you would turn into some type of Georgio or someone who gushes and is all romantic. All I want is to get to know you better and spend time with you. I like those sort of things. But not once did I say I want those things for myself. We are both wrong here. I like watching that kind of stuff, but I don’t want to live it.”

Paul leaned closer and slowly raised his hand so it rested on Dawn’s head. Her gaze held his steady as he trailed it down her hair. Clasping a piece with his fingertips, he rubbed it gently. So soft and silky. Usually when he encountered something like that, he ignored it.

The life he wanted had no room for such luxurious feelings. It was supposed to be about hardships and sacrifice, the road was supposed to be hard and lonely. With just him and the Pokémon, no silky sheets. No special wasteful food, no shortcuts no allowances. Nothing as soft as this.

“This is new to me. I don’t have the time to pamper you.” Paul warned

“I don’t have much time to spare either, it’s not just one dream I’m going after its two.”

“I won’t put up with any Georgios lurking trying to make trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Dawn asked her brow furrowing.

“I can tolerate Ash. I know the infatuation that grew from travelling with him wore off. Mostly because it was never returned.” Dawn flinched but returned her gaze to his.

“The others though, I have no tolerance for the others, childhood friends, over-friendly rivals. I’ll treat them like the trash they are. I won’t let them turn me into some stupid laughing stock.”

Turning back to the window Paul barely restrained his shock when Dawn giggled and snuggled up to him.

“That’s the Paul I know. Were you, you know guessing about Ash? It didn’t last long you know. He is easy to fall for but. You can’t compete against Misty.”

“I knew because I used to watch you.” Paul sighed ignoring Dawn’s further snuggling. He knew how it looked but that certainly was not how it felt. His left arm was captured so tightly if she were a boy he felt he would fear for the limb.

“Drew told me May had the same problem too at first. Ash would be competition if not for Misty, and if he wasn’t so.........stupid.”

“I prefer the word Dense!” Dawn hissed into his arm.

“Still stupid, but I’m glad he isn’t sniffing after you.”

“What about you? Any girls I have to keep an eye for?”

“I hear I have a fan club.” Paul brooded. “I don’t care though. No girl so far has approached me.”

“I just wonder why.” Dawn sighed.

Feeling her hand clasp his Paul closed his eyes. The bus was still a way off from the stop so he could go back to savouring solitude.

“I wonder why too.” He answered back not really meaning it. He knew why and he never cared for the sort of girls that found him captivating.

“It’s because they aren’t real fighters. They can’t exist along a dream.”

Paul grinned glad she could not see it. She was bubbly and had her moments of stupidity but it looked like she got him. It was good.

**************************************************************************************

Never had Ash been so happy to get off a bus. The ride had been interesting. As interesting as an early bus ride could be. Cilan and Iris had giggled in the back a few times so they certainly enjoyed themselves.

Not a word he had heard from Paul though. But that was to be expected. Whether or not the trainer had decided to make up with Dawn and their tiff was none of Ash’s business. But at least their talk had not gotten loud like Drew’s had.

Ash had broken off his conversation with Misty on hearing Drew’s agitated loud voice. But it seemed that May had it under control. And sometimes that guy Drew needed to blow off steam from time to time.

It was not like he could hop off the bus and do some running like Ash liked to do. Or go from a walk or even have an intense battle. Drew was stuck in close quarters with his adversary. But at least May had handled his. When Misty had fallen asleep on his shoulder Ash had snuck a peek across the isle.

Drew and May were not contently side by side. But the atmosphere was a whole lot better than before. Ash was glad. He should not have been the only happy person.

After all, he had completed his secret mission even though Pikachu was a little confused then Ash was happy. He could hold his head high and hum that song he and Misty used to hum when travelling around Kanto.

He was proud of himself. It was not that nothing could go wrong. It was that everything was now going right. Ash cast a sad glance to Mist being dragged away to a girly store along with Pikachu, May, Dawn and Iris.

He wanted to walk around with Misty but he was not suicidal. Just because Iris was a toned down Misty in temper did not mean he wanted to mess with her. And just in case May was going for food he did not want to get in it either.

Nobody and nobody messed with May’s food. Or May going for food. Or get in-between May or food. Not without facing a demon unlike one ever seen before. That girl could be really fierce.

“Now that they bought us some time.” Drew drawled out of nowhere causing Ash to slip off the fence he was sitting on in a flash.

“Let’s get talking.” Cilan agreed standing next to Paul and the arrogant looking Drew.

“Wait. Just what are you talking about?” Confused Ash searched his brain. “Did I miss something?”

“Did you miss something? Did you miss something he asks!” Cilan said in a mournful tone. “The gall of the creature. I can’t stand it!”

Ash shifted uncomfortably before turning to Paul for the explanation.

“They mean Misty’s Birthday is coming up. And you haven’t bought a gift, got a card or made any arrangements. Girls are picky like that.”

“What he said.” Drew said flicking his hair. “A girl’s birthday is very important to her. You don’t forget about that stuff.”

“I didn’t forget.” Ash broke in.

“You don’t not prepare for that stuff.” Drew continued ignoring Ash. Heaving a sigh Ash prepared himself to endure. To think they had him all wrong this time.

“For a girl, a Birthday can be everything and nothing at all. It means that they are getting older and in some minds becoming senile and unwanted. Some mistakenly believe they are another step to maturity. And for some, it is the time of blossoming. It does not matter which girl reaction you have. You must dote on them and nothing absolutely nothing must go wrong. At all.”

At the end of his sentence Drew’s face grew dark and he exuded a large powerful aura. Ash found himself inching away. He knew birthdays were important already but Drew had it sounding like some painstaking ceremony where only a pacific ritual was allowed.

What happened to surprises? Fun? Relaxing and teasing? It did not seem like Drew had left any room for any of that in his explanation.

“I know what you are thinking. It doesn’t matter though. What you think doesn’t matter. What Misty wants is what matters. You are buying her a gift, and a card and you are going to give it to her the right way.” Drew stated with Paul and Cilan as his support.

“Misty is a nice girl, we won’t let you wreck such an important day. This is the time when she blossoms.” Cilan said a glaze coming to his eyes.

“I never wrecked her day before!” Ash protested. “And Misty always said she wanted to be with friends and family on her day.”

“Just, just......just hush.” Drew said tiredly. “Every time you speak you sprout even more nonsense. How she hasn’t killed you is beyond me.”

“About that blossoming.” Ash continued doggedly ignoring Drew. “What do you mean by blossoming? Is her body going to suddenly transform on her birthday? Is that what happens? She going to look really girly after it with all sorts of.....curves and boobs?”

Paul and Drew eyed Ash with horror while Cilan spluttered frantically. “You idiot I just mean she is entering womanhood! Wait who told you those things about boobs and such? Who poisoned your mind?”

Ash rolled his eyes. “I’m not blind you know.”

“But you are dense.” The other three replied simultaneously.

Ash flushed. “Sometimes I am. But that’s because I put everything into my goal! Pokémon and my friends. Still it is hard to miss that sorta stuff with Brock around all the time. It became easy to figure out which girls he would go for. They had more curves and big boobs and looked soft and smelled really nice.”

Ash finished to see the other three eyeing him with distrustful looks. “It is sense really. Soon it became in my head what Brock would find pretty so I just learned to notice them and stuff. But that doesn’t mean Misty isn’t pretty! Or the others.” Ash added on as an afterthought.

“I’m saying that I know this Birthday means a lot to Misty. I’m going to be there like old times, Brock too. She won’t be alone. Not just anything is good. Have to put some thought into it. You guys are grilling me but did you get her something?”

Cilan sighed before reaching into his bag. After some quick searching he withdrew a box containing a book on baby Pokémon nutrition, a book on Water Gyms and a crystal Psyduck ornament.

“After studying her a bit these gifts best suit her serious nature.  And there is the fact that she dotes on her Psyduck even thought she acts otherwise.”

Drew and Paul nodded their agreement while Ash glared at the assortment of gifts Cilan held. Paul shoved his hands into his own bag and dragged out a bag then roughly shook out two Water Stones and an assortment of blue scales.

“She can use them, and the scales can make her or the Pokémon happy.” Paul gritted out shoving the items away from sight. Drew grinned before withdrawing a small box set containing a set of Marill earrings complete with a matching necklace.

“Her relationship with Marill is astounding. You really see the bond with those two. It’s almost like she’s the mother. Really cute.” Smirking Drew put away his gift.

“So you see Ash, we take this very, very seriously. The other girls finished shopping already too. The only loose card is you. Now we are going to take our time and find a great gift for Misty.”

“But what can I buy that you guys haven’t? You thought of everything already!”

“Don’t you know her the best? We can only guess, you have known her the longest.” Cilan sighed straightening up.

“It won’t hurt to look around in the stores. Just don’t get her something that will make her cry. I will leave. Girls crying is wrong. So pick using your brain.” Paul said narrowing his eyes and gesturing towards the various shops surrounding the bus station.”

“Fine fine.” Ash sighed giving in brushing away imaginary dust from his shirt. Starting for a random store her gave a huge sigh. “Let’s just get it over with. I know the others can’t stall for very long.

Hearing them fall into step behind him, Ash thought things over quickly. Maybe it was not enough to give just one gift. In fact he wanted to give her something so special that she would keep it always. Like how he kept her lure.

Entering the store, he mentally groaned. It was a jewelry store. Drew already bought her a necklace and earrings. Why would she need more? He heard the rest behind him but ignored them. He would be better off just simply leaving.

Turning around Ash was about to do just that when something glittering caught his eye. The shape was familiar and did something that just sparked his memory.

Maybe he was looking at it wrong. Instead of giving, Misty gifts like the others. He should concentrate on giving her memories. After all, he was one of the few that could do it successfully. Not just her dreams were important memories were too. The good; the bad, the mad and the heartbreaking.


	24. Misty's unclear reflections

Misty was relieved for the few seconds she was allowed to herself. The other girls had dragged her away from Ash the moment they had disembarked going on a surveying mission. She did not mind it, but after such a long bus ride, Misty was more looking forward to a rest.

After running into a sullen Paul, the girls had allowed her to explore on her own. Misty frowned, actually it seemed more like they were up to something. Paul’s behaviour had not been one that was wondering meanlessly. It was more of one who was hunting down pacific targets.

A little nerve-wracking if one thought about it. And Misty was thinking about it a lot. Could it be that the others were up to something?

Pikachu slumped on Misty’s head causing her to jolt back to reality. She really did need to find them a snack.

“I’m so sorry Pikapal.” She said as she scanned the street. “I was looking for someplace that would sell hamburgers, that way we could sneak you a little ketchup. But here does seem to be rather healthy. I feel we might run into a tofu burger instead.”

“Piii chaaa!” The mouse squeaked unhappily. Misty could understand that. Who wanted to eat healthy food in times like these? Her personal motto was bring on the junk, after all her body could tolerate it but should she really risk it?

“My birthday is so close Pikachu. I don’t want to end up with food poisoning or the like. Or sick or something. Maybe we should just stick to packaged chips or something? It is rather hard to go wrong there right?”

“Chaa.” Came from her head. Misty laughed as she felt the mouse brush her hair with its tail. Adjusting the egg in her arms Misty set off for the corner store she had passed earlier. She was passing a small alleyway when she heard voices.

“This is going to be a disaster if we don’t do something proper! How could you just let him do his own thing? Are you guys nuts?”

Misty paused and tilted her head. If she did not know better she would think that the voice was Iris. But what would Iris be doing there?

“The look in his eyes, it was a look of understanding. The others don’t think that he has it handled. But I think he’s got it. Let us just leave him alone now.” That now was certainly Cilan’s voice.

Misty kept walking not wanting to hear anymore. She was not blind to the internal conflicts. Just maybe Cilan and Iris were worried about May and Dawn. She had been. Dawn and May both had said that the boys had their dark moments.

It had definitely looked as if some sort of making up had gone on. Misty was sure of it. When they were in the girl clothes store, May had rubbed her hand from time to time and Dawn looked a bit content.

So just maybe the journey would not be as tense as before with blatant ignoring going on. Maybe they could travel if only for a bit further together as proper companions. Entering the store Misty paid no attention to the shelves but walked to the sodas.

She stared at them but did not really see them. Since this whole journey started, she had been confused. Sometimes she felt like if she was 10 again hunting down a rather annoying trainer for her bike.

Sometimes she felt like the arrogant child trying her best to beat Ash. And sometimes she felt like the Gym Leader that had changed the Gym and her hometown. But only too often was she feeling like that girl holding onto romantic hopes and dreams.

That girl that had flushed the moment the mood had changed that could reveal her feelings. That girl that dreamed of Ash every night for a year while tears soaked her pillow.

That girl that pretended not to see the romance developing around her as she put her all into work. The one that pretended that the gym was her only life during the day and slept hugging a hat at night.

Which Misty was she now? She was with Ash again but she felt no real panic. The chips blurred in front of her eyes as she continued to think. Just what was she going to do with this.

Ash was the type that it was better to not expect anything. That way if he managed something one could be happy and excited. To do otherwise was setting yourself up for a big disappointment. It was going to be her birthday. Her day, she could get away with a few things.

Maybe she could claim extra happiness and claim a small kiss. Ash would not think it weird would he. Especially if during the day she kept up a bit of slyness.

But would Ash be able to surprise her? He had before. Once long ago when they had travelled together she was gently shaken awake the morning of her birthday by an excited Ash.

_Misty could feel in the air that it was barely dawn. Outside felt chilly yet someone was shaking her shoulder repeatedly._

_“Mmmm go away please.” She moaned turning over. She could feel the hard ground under the sleeping bag so she was outside after all. What was the big deal? It was so early even Togepi had not roused yet._

_“Come on Misty. Wake up! You can’t sleep today away you know!” The voice above her said. Misty frowned even as she shrugged away. It was Ash but why was he bothering her? What could be so special about today?_

_“My birthday!” She exclaimed as she shot up suddenly. How could she forget? Misty tried scrambling out the sleeping bag even as at the corner of her eye she saw Ash trying to pick himself up._

_“Finally you remember.” Ash said helping Pikachu back onto his shoulder. “After all the trouble I went to go through to get up early for this too!”_

_Misty was confused. Get up early? Could it be he had something planned for today?_

_“I wanted you day to start off with a good sign so I got us up early for this.” Ash said helping Misty out of her sleeping bag. “It’s not too far but if we don’t hurry we are going to miss it.”_

_“Miss what Ash?” Glancing to the other side of the campfire Misty saw that it was so early that Brock had not woken yet. Just why were they up then?_

_“Less talking more moving. Grab Togepi and let’s go!” Misty was hardly left with a choice as the moment Togepi was secured Ash was dragging both of them through the forest hurriedly. Misty had no idea where they were going in such a hurry with the sun not risen yet._

_Still she could sense Ash’s excitement and she herself was catching the excitement. Hand in hand she laughed silently as Ash rushed them to their destination. In his excitement, Misty could almost forget that she was still in her nightclothes._

_It was a lucky thing that that sort of thing did not matter to Ash. Else Misty felt she would be mortified. The trees they were running through were getting thinner and thinner maybe they were going to some clearing for something?_

_Maybe Ash had found a meadow of flowers or something and wanted her to be able to frolic in them? No way. Misty discarded the thought as soon as it came into her head._

_Something glinted ahead and Misty tightened her grip on Ash’s hand with out thinking. Just where could they be going?_

_“Hold on a bit Misty! Look! Happy Birthday!” Their running began to slow down as Misty was able to look ahead and see what was so clearly ahead._

_The outline of a huge lake she could see ahead. Slowing down further Misty could only look in amazement. The place was huge! Just how had they not known about it?_

_Looking up at Ash’s face Misty put two and two together. The other two had know but kept it quite._

_“Now we made it just in time look!” Looking back at the lake Misty saw that the sun was now beginning to rise. The water was beginning to gain that glassy mirror look that she loved but that was not all._

_“You can see straight through it! See all the Water Pokémon in the water. It’s like glass!! Ash this is so perfect!” She exclaimed swinging back to look at him._

_Pikachu on his head Ash winked at her. “Best way to start your day right Mist? A look at your dream.”_

_“Toki Toki priii!” Came from her arms causing Misty to giggle._

_“Who said my dream was to look at water Pokémon Ash?”_

_“Who said you have to look? Work until you can join them.”_

 

“I want more than that.....don’t I?” Misty asked herself thinking.

“They all have the same amount of chips and air in them Misty.” Ash’s voice came from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

“Ash?” She queried as his arm came into view grabbing the saltiest looking bag of chips.

“You can’t see through the bag you know. You were standing here for so long Misty. What were you thinking about?”

Misty felt Pikachu jump from her and turning she saw as the mouse reclaimed it’s spot on Ash’s head. Ash casually stroked the mouse’s head in response making Pikachu preen.

“Everything I guess. I see that May and Dawn made up with Drew and Paul.”

“Yeah yeah, not really our business though.” Ash said herding her towards the checkout counter. Misty could only sigh and wish the others held such a view for her and Ash.

“Are we ready to go?” Misty asked as Ash delivered his amount of items on the counter. It looked like he was prepared for a long long trip. All sort of snacks the boy had picked up.

“Not yet, I was tired of hanging with the rest so I came to look for you and Pikachu.”

“Really? I mean I thought you would want some time with the rest. You with us the whole morning Ash.”

“Misty, I want to be with you, I could have just hung by myself. But if I’m with you I know they will leave us alone. You and Pikachu are my best buddies. I want to be with my best buddies.” Slinging a hand across her shoulders Ash lowered his voice.

“I want to be with you, I always want to be with you.”

“Always?” Misty asked her voice shaky.

“Why not? Didn’t we say together forever? I plan to work harder this time around. So just relax Misty this birthday is going to be perfect and blow your mind. Just wait.”


	25. Gary, rival from the past

It had been a long bus ride. Keeping in mind that stopping to relieve oneself was a luxury not granted Ash had refrained from even drinking anything. However maybe it had not been such a good idea to eat so many salty stuff on the way to Rhagous town.

Ash felt that his tongue had turned to sand paper. He had stealthily stashed away the remainder of the chips back in his bag after a while but he suspected he had been spotted by Pikachu. The mouse rarely missed these sorts of situations.

It was not that he was embarrassed that he had messed up. It was just that after all his effort to look mature in the eyes of Misty and the others he had messed up like the kid they called him so often.

Misty on the other hand had smartly gotten something to balance out everything. Chips and some gummy snacks to keep her along with cornflakes.

He had to be the only doofus that got chips, popcorn, peanuts, crisps and pretzels. He thought he had been so smart to be keeping his liquid intake to a minimum. Yet again he was showing, even in a small way how far away he was from an adult level.

Looking over Misty’s shoulder to the outside, Ash could see how orange the outside looked. Evening was coming and they finally made it into the town. It was a long ride he guessed because of the detours that they had gone through.

Though not really detours but the scenic ride. If it had been a straight route they would have made it to Rhagous town a long time ago.

Misty was silently contemplating the area outside a contemplative look on her face. Ash was not bothered because he fine with her silence. It was not like that silence that made one itch to fill it needlessly.

It was more like a silence you could bask in and use the time to settle and really think. Pikachu stretched himself out Misty’s lap causing Ash to cast a look at him.

He was not bothered or jealous, but Pikachu’s blatant preference for Misty was going to cause problems eventually. When boarding the bus to come back May had remarked on it. It had been waved away but Ash knew that it was in the back of everyone’s minds.

Pikachu never exerted such behaviour. Ever. Not once with the girls. Sort of with his mom but Pikachu always came back quickly. Pikachu’s preference for Misty was almost something he could not wrap his head around.

It could not be a case of wanting to switch trainers. Ash knew that the thought had bothered him a bit. This kind of behaviour was abnormal.

It was one thing to miss a friend but Pikachu had never been the clingy type even as like Ash he hated to say goodbye.

Watching the mouse roll over and curl around Misty’s Pokémon egg protectively Ash was left thinking some more.

Those two had always had a suspicious relationship but it was becoming even more suspicious. Thinking harder Ash heard echoing in his mind something Misty and Professor Oak had said repeatedly.

_Pokémon when with a trainer a lot start acting just like their trainers, taking on their characteristics._

Ash glanced towards Pikachu again. Could it be that Pikachu was so much like him now that this was something new. Maybe if he was in Pikachu’s position he would be like that. Or Pikachu was showing what he was thinking.

He did not want to lose her again. He wanted her in sight where he could see her and touch her. Hold her or be held. Just like they used to.

The bus jerked to a halt surprising Ash. He never even noticed that they had made it to the Pokémon center.

Sitting up and stretching he glanced around to see the other passengers in various stages of readying for disembarking. Some had gotten up bags in hand some were like him stretching.

Looking around Ash spotted his group stuck between ready to leave with no apologies like Drew and Paul. Stretching like Dawn and May and not even noticing that the bus had even stopped, just like Cilan and Iris.

Shaking his head Ash reached over to wake up Pikachu. Cilan and Iris was something his brain did not even want to understand. He was having enough headaches as it was.

It only took a few moments to be outside breathing in cool mountain air again. Ash’s group was releasing sighs of relief and savouring the air as they began to trek towards the Pokémon center.

Signing in, some food and a bed was the direct order for him. Somehow  he was feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders. All this deep thinking, he was not a deep thinking guy action with no plan as stupid as it was, was Ash’s style.

Stepping back to allow the girls to enter the Center first Ash’s gaze was drawn to look for the rather familiar figure of Nurse Joy.

Scanning the desk area he felt a frown form as he saw it was empty. Walking up to the desk Ash was going to comment on the lack of a Joy even though he knew the others could see the nurse was MIA from the desk.

He was going to be fore he saw the nurse round the corner in deep discussion with someone. All Ash saw was messy stand-up brown hair, a polite face housing eager black eyes and a body in a black and blue shirt and a long lab coat.

It could not be, why would it be?

“Hey look!” Ash said his voice not carrying very far. “It’s it’s it’s...”

“Gary!” Misty cried out happily leaping forward. Gary’s head snapped up in surprise at his name focusing instantly on the group and Misty.

“Hey it’s Ash! And Red!” Gary laughed out abandoning Nurse Joy to hurry forward arms outstretched.

What a time for a rival to turn up.

*************************************************************************************

Iris watched in surprise as a the guy who looked around Ash’s age or just a bit older ran forward to them. Laughing he enthusiastically hugged Misty and Ash together leaving her confused.

“Gary.” Cilan mused next to her making her glance up at him. “I’ve heard that name before.”

“He’s professor Oak’s grandson Gary, a researcher.” Dawn said stepping forward into Gary’s line of sight. Glancing up Gary smiled in Dawn’s direction before swinging Misty and Ash around so he was between them.

“At least you’re not calling me the poetry man’s grandson like you used to.” He said flicking his gaze so he took in everyone.

“Gary was Ash’s rival before. Actually I think in some ways they still are.” Misty laughed looking up at Gary. “But what are you doing here Gary?”

Glancing back at Nurse Joy Gary winced before turning back to her side. “I’m sorry Nurse Joy about this. Actually Red, I was on my way to meet up with you guys and Brock. I wanted to be able to spend your birthday with you again.”

Misty coloured lightly. “That’s so sweet Gary. You really keep changing.”

“Again?” Ash asked narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, last year I was in cerulean and I convinced Misty to close the gym on her birthday and hang with me.”

“We had a good time too! Even my sisters came along. But you didn’t tell us what was going on here.”

“I can explain.” Nurse Joy quietly injected causing all attention to turn to her. “Gary is researching a rare phenomenon and he needed more information. It is a very private project so he can only look into one clue at a time so right now he was asking me some questions.”

“But thanks for your help though Nurse Joy.” Gary said looking back at the Center desk. “I know you are busy so I’ll take it from here.”

Nodding Nurse Joy made her way back to her desk. “I know Ash is slow on the uptake when it comes to manners but Red I expected better.” Gary said to Misty. “Now they know who I am but I’m fairly certain I don’t know who some these people are.”

“Let’s sign in first then get to introductions.” Ash said shifting his weight. Iris watched as he gently guided Misty towards the desk. “It’s been a long day you know.”

*************************************************************************************

Even though he now had as much food and drink as he could want Ash barely touched it. Paul and Drew had been silently contemplating Gary while May, Cilan and Iris was keeping an eye on Misty.

“Gary, this.” Misty said pointing to May. “Is May a coordinator and she used to travel with Ash around Hoenn. The one over there is Drew, her rival and also a coordinator.”

“That explains why I’ve never seen you.” Gary said aiming a smile at May. “When I ran into Ash finally. Ashy boy was ready to follow me to Sinnoh.”

“I didn’t follow you anywhere!” Ash said angrily. He had not been following Gary at all he was just trying his best and going down the path that had been revealed to him.

“Whatever whatever.” Gary laughed as he sat back. “Anyway that explains why I’ve met Dawn and not May. Even though I’ve heard a lot about you May. You have a little brother too right? Max?”

“Yeah, that’s my little brother.”

“I’ve met him.” Gary said causing May to look at him face full of confusion.

“You have?”

“Yeah, not too long ago, I was doing something for Professor Rowan and he was doing something for professor Birch. Cool kid. Good relations with Pokémon too.”

“He is going to be a good gym leader someday.” Misty added smiling.

“After having you and Ash as his idols course he will.” Gary said rolling his eyes. Looking at Drew he continued his voice less playful more thoughtful. “I’ve heard about you before though and I watched a contest you were in.”

“Really.” Drew replied.

“Yeah, you know how to bring out the strength in your Pokémon. I was impressed.”

“Thanks. But it’s the coordinators job to do that.”

“But it takes skills to do it so well.” Gary said drawing a smile from Drew.

“You are right there.”

Misty stifled a giggle next to Ash causing him a bit of confusion. Dawn was doing it too which was even more puzzling. He was missing some sort of inside joke and he did not even know who or what it was about so he could muddle through on his own.

“Ash was travelling through the Unova region with Cilan and Iris. Paul was Ash’s rival in Sinnoh.” May said casting a suspicious look towards Misty.

“I heard from Brock you are pretty decent at cooking.” Gary said to Cilan. “Gramps told me you want to be top class too, and that you used to be a gym leader.”

“That’s right.” Cilan said smiling.

“I heard that one day YOU are going to be a gym leader too.” Gary told Iris.

“Hopefully.” Iris said keeping her eye on Gary.

Keeping an eye on Paul Gary murmured gently. “Gramps told me along with Professor Rowan a little about you. I’m not judging but you do need to choose a path. I was there before and trust me, what may look like the easy way out is never the smart choice.”

Paul just watched Gary in silence. “So what?”

“Just telling you that I was there too, I chose the hard path because I was too embarrassed to take the easy one.”

“And when things got hard.” Misty said resting a hand on Gary’s. “He even considered giving up.”

“But Gramps wouldn’t let me. When you choose you have to stick with it.” Gary said laughing. “Like Ash you have to follow it even when you fall over and over. Keep going until you hit a wall then break the wall down or crawl over it.”

The table fell silent, mostly because everyone was taking in what Gary had said. Ash considered what he was hearing and seeing. As usual, Gary had gotten older on him. But this relationship with Misty was something new.

Not only to him, Pikachu was also watching the two of them in confusion as well. Before those two had barely spoke far less got along. Misty had hated Gary’s attitude in the beginning and then kept a simple greeting.

It seemed that the moment he had turned his back, all sort of anomalies had occurred. To think all the times he had run into Gary and the guy had never once mentioned Misty. Not that he had to or that he should. If their relationship had remained the same, but considering they had reached this level of buddy friendship Gary should have mentioned something.

“I don’t mind travelling with you guys, my work is pretty much finished up here anywhere.” Gary was saying when Ash tuned back into the conversation.

“Hey!” Misty gasped suddenly causing attention to fly towards her. “The egg! It’s glowing!”

“About time.” Drew said looking highly interested. “I was beginning to think that it would never show signs of hatching.”

The egg glowed brightly in its container drawing the gaze of those at the table and surrounding it. Misty held the egg in the air watching as the light began to slowly dim again.

“Hmm.” Gary said keeping his gaze contemplative. “He got it exactly right.”

“Gary, don’t you know what kind of Pokémon it is going to be from your research?” Dawn asked leaning over to address Gary. Gary in response hesitated before gently taking the egg from Misty.

“I know what it is, not only from all the research I have conducted, but because Brock told me.”

“He didn’t tell us!” May snapped looking dejected.

“Humph, no big surprises there, Misty would have known about what it was the third day into the journey. You can’t keep secrets May.” Drew said gaining nods from Paul and Misty.

“Not true I can keep secrets very well Drew! If I wanted to keep something from you....” May trailed off before quickly glancing at the coordinators face. Drew narrowed his eyes at May.

“Yes May, do we REALLY want to go there now?” Drew said flicking his hair back as he kept his gaze fixed on May. May swallowed before casting her gaze to the table. With a smirk Drew continued.

“At least this way all of us are curious even if we say nothing.” Drew finished.

“Well, I’ve my suspicions.” Dawn said slowly. “But we won’t be sure until it hatches.”

“When it hatches.” Gary said as he examined the egg. “I’d say about two days at the most. Or three making it land on your birthday.”

“We better make a move on then.” Cilan said from his map book. “It’s always a good idea to have your Pokémon egg hatch among professional help, and I know none of us are professionals when it comes to this.”

“Well I’ve had a few Pokémon eggs before.” Ash spoke up thinking back.

“But you had people around you who had a general idea of what to do. Presides, if we leave early in the morning we can get a good head start and manage to catch the night train to Crossek City. Then it is just the case of waiting on Brock to turn up.”

“I’m with that.” Drew said while Paul just gave a brief nod.

“Me too!” Dawn said

“I’m not a big fan about waking up early.”  May said slowly. “But I’m with this if anything I can nap on the bus or something.”

“Yeah.” Dawn said thinking about it. “I’m not all that happy about getting up so early.”

“You could always..........Go to sleep earlier.” Drew sighed. “Instead of staying up late forever gossiping or whatsnot just go to sleep. Would it kill you to do so?”

May rolled her eyes. “I still have to wake up early. Outside will still be pitch black. It will still be early, going to sleep early has nothing to do with it.”

Gary stifled a laugh. “Well early stuff is no problem for me.”

“Because certain Pokémon only comes out at certain times of the day and night right?” Dawn said looking like she had accomplished some great feat.

“Exactly, so you have to get up before or at the same time as them to seek them out.” Gary said as he returned Misty’s egg to her. “There are so many Pokémon that we do not know much about or have never seen before, Pokémon from legends that no one have ever met.”

“Except for Ash.” Misty pointed out.

“Yup, except for Ash.” May agreed.

“Certainly true there.”  Dawn agreed.

“Wait, you mean he.” Paul drawled out pointing at Ash. “Has met rare and legendary Pokémon?”

“Yup, he sure has.” Misty answered. “Remember Ross? When I met him with Ash and Brock we got caught up with this problem concerning Latios and Latias which happens to be legendary Pokémon.”

Paul blinked slowly at that. “But that would mean that not just he has met legendary Pokémon, you have too.”

“But Ash has met more than us, and he usually has a better relationship with them than us. Like with the time we met Mew. When we were trying to save the tree.” May pointed out.

“That was mainly Pikachu’s work that got Mew so casual with me.” Ash felt compelled to point out.

“Latias had really liked you Ash.” Misty winked at him.

“And Giratina had been really fond of you, Zorua too!” Dawn continued.

“No getting away from it Ash, Legendary Pokémon really do have a soft spot for you, some people have never even seen them. And let us not forget of all of us, you have seen Ho-Oh. More than once too.” Misty continued ignoring Iris’s, Cilan’s and Paul’s blatant shock.

“Yeah, I know I have all those different times but it was not just me that connected with these Pokémon. There were times that you guys were doing a better job than me. Like Max and Jirachi and that time with you and Shaymin Dawn. Same with you too May that time with the whole people of the water stuff.” Ash paused before sighing.

“I can’t let you guys be saying that I’m something so special when you are usually right next to me helping me out. Pikachu is my buddy and we face these problems together. Misty back in the orange Islands I might have been named to Chosen One for the disaster, but I still needed your help somewhat. I still needed May to cool my head when I let words get to me when we were trying to save the tree. Dawn Shaymin and I didn’t have a good relationship you know until you stepped in.”

Ash grinned at the table that had fell silent. “So we saw something no one has seen before, but remember who was at my side when we saw it. You guys. So don’t get too caught up in the fact that I got along with the legendary Pokémon.”

“That’s Ash alright, humble only when it comes to Pokémon.” Gary sighed.

“Don’t be jealous that you haven’t seen any Gary.”

“I have seen one. Suicune. “ Gary said quietly. “And I saw it entirely by accident, it seemed to have quite a fondness for Cerulean City.”

“Or it could be that because the water is sure pure it likes that.”

“Or it could be the Suicune that we met before in Johto Misty and it wanted to see you.” Ash said with Pikachu heavily agreeing.

“I think I would be the last person that Suicune would want to see so no.” Misty answered with quick shakes of her head.

“But maybe it could be that.” Ash argued.

“Or it could maybe be just the water.” Misty said shaking her head. “The water is what attracts it, our water is very very clean. We have strict littering and dumping laws now.”

“Anyway.” Gary interrupted. “I saw Suicune running around Cerulean one early morning when I went to visit Misty. I’ve only seen it twice since then, and it never let me get close to it. But I have seen it walking with Misty.”

“Because.” Misty huffed before Ash could get a word in. “I love water Pokémon and it knows I am no harm to it or that I won’t try to study or catch it.”

“Or maybe it just remembers you.” Ash rushed in happy his point had been proven.

“Or just maybe, my water Pokémon loving personality just attracted it.” Misty said slowly her irritation beginning to show.

Ash glanced at a highly amused Gary. Gary grinned before turning back to Misty. “Or maybe it just remembers you.” They said simultaneously.

“Let’s cut it right there.” Cilan said quickly as he leaned over the table to rest a calming hand on Misty’s. “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow so let’s get to sleep.”

“Good idea.” Gary said, all signs of teasing vanishing. “I want to make a quick call before I go to sleep so you guys can go ahead.”

“I’m not ready for sleep so the girls can head off.” Drew said lazily eyeing May. “I won’t have any trouble getting up tomorrow that is for sure.”

“I’m going to pretend you said nothing.” Was May’s response as she and Dawn got up then herded Misty to do the same.

“I’m off too!” Iris laughed before scrambling out of the seat leaving the boys the only ones at the table.

“So.” Drew said lazily. “You are spending Misty’s day with us too huh.”

“Not only me.” Gary said leaning back and eyeing the others. Ash was surprised how easily Gary was able to switch. He was a bit more guarded without the girls there.

“Ash’s rival huh.” Paul said slowly.

“And friend.” Gary said smirking. “To the very end best of friends even though we really don’t see eye to eye.”

“Or very often.” Cilan added on.

“It happens when you are chasing your dream, can’t be together forever.”

“If you have something to say.” Drew said as he paused halfway in his normal hair flick. “Just say it.”

“I was just thinking how familiar the whole scene looks to me. Cilan, Iris, Paul. If you had met Paul in Unova, I would have said it was like you were starting your Pokémon journey from the beginning all over again.”

“Huh?” Ash questioned. Gary was not making any sense.

“It’s so familiar when you look at it, Cilan is like Brock. The former gym leader pursuing a dream who can cook very well but is like the guide and in some cases the leader. Iris is the girl out to become a type Master in her own right who tags along for whatever reason. Her goal is also to take over the gym of her dreams and works hard towards that goal, showing off her surprising skill from time to time. Just like Misty.” Gary mused.

“If you had met Paul in Unova like I said, I would have said he is the old me. Except he is more rough than I am. I bet the way he treated you was similar though. But still its eerie just how close you got to your original journey.” Gary laughed even as Paul frowned.

“So I don’t come into the equation?” Drew asked eyeing Gary.

“I’d say we are similar too.” Gary admitted. “But the position Paul was in is much closer to me than yours. If I was May’s rival then yes you would be like me, but I wanted to be a champion not a coordinator.”

“You seem to know a lot.” Cilan spoke up.

“I have to. I’m a researcher, and presides back in Pallet Town. It’s hard not to hear the gossip. And Ash is my friend, mostly I was just picking up the slack for him. keeping an eye on Red for him.”

“What? Wait I don’t know what you are talking about Gary!” Ash flushed realizing where this was going.

“Red really has grown up Ash. You know what I’m talking about. Everyone was talking about it since you first starting hanging out travelling together. Your Mom gives her extra special treatment at the house. She watches your League battle from beginning to end cheering you on. Whether you want to admit it or not Red is something.”

“That means what to you?”

“Nothing. I admit that she’s really cute, smart and really good to hang with. It’s been great getting to know her and all but that’s one thing of yours I’ll leave alone Ash.” Gary said stretching and pushing away from the table. Turning around he contemplated Ash.

“We’ve gotten close, we have a lot in common but I won’t ever take your place. I’m still behind you and Brock in her affections. Maybe even beneath or right next to Tracey. The original crew can’t be replaced so easily. No offers or fans or fanatics can change that.”

“Wait what offers Gary?” Ash said rising on his own. Gary watched him before letting a smile escape.

“Some things Red likes keeping to herself. I guess you will find out eventually so chill Ashy boy. You can’t expect to know everything and she knows so little.”

Ash gritted his teeth. This was the annoying Gary he remembered. “Tell me.”

“When it’s time. I’ve got some stuff to do before I leave with you guys in the morning. Pity Dawn is not here. She would love this one I have for you. To achieve a dream you must give up a treasured possession. To take your place but not lose face, wait on a friend so they can both reach the end. And that Ash is something you can explode your brain over.” Gary finished as he walked away.

“Gary! Hey Gary!” Ash called to no avail. Gary was not looking back his back straight. Just like before, minus the arrogance. Now it was determination fueling him. Could it be that they were rivals again?


	26. They are FULL of surprises, and secrets

Cilan loved trains. How they worked, how they flowed. The mechanics for providing the best ride possible. He loved thinking how it could improve, how the engineers probably sweated over the design to get it perfect. And he loved to watch other’s enjoyment in something they took for granted.

Iris was not too fussy over the train but she still showed fascinated expressions whether they were underground or flying across tracks above it. Next to him, she was absorbed in looking outside with Axew with May on her other side.

Cilan knew without peering to look that May was most likely watching Drew who sullenly sat across the aisle. Drew from the moment they boarded the train had secluded himself in a seat by himself staring off into space.

Whether it was a plan, the coordinator was developing mentally for his next competition. Or a problem he was going over. Whatever it was the coordinator was exuding an aura that said leaving him alone was the only safe thing to do.

Dawn and Paul sat behind Drew and Cilan just knew that those two were sleeping. They sat side by side, no words or interaction. No hand holding or snuggling but they seemed to be in their own bubble. Letting the motion of the train rock their bodies to sleep.

Or in Paul’s case a necessary power nap. The trainer seemed to dislike sleeping. Or sleeping for long hours. One of them Paul seemed to hate. Whichever it was there no sense in trying to figure it out. Paul was a book in a language Cilan was now beginning to learn. One that made almost no sense.

Not too far away from Cilan was someone totally absorbed in the people he watching and not the train ride. Ash sat rigidly his gaze fixed on two people absorbed in their conversation with each other.

Pikachu snoozed contently on Ash’s lap oblivious to his trainers anguish or pain. Cilan personally could not figure out which dark emotion was throwing himself in but it was not any happy ones. Gary and Misty sat backing Ash their posture screaming that the conversation was personal and secretive.

The things that just might irritate the hot headed trainer that Ash was. Cilan was elated that Ash was slowly coming into the light. Getting possessive over Misty opening his eyes finally. But he was not fooled.

Ash still had not reached their level, but he might get nudged up a few levels as he adjusted to something he was surely feeling for the first time. Jealousy.  Over being rejected and ignored, from being excluded.

Ash’s gaze had not left the couple since they boarded the train. All had been fine in the morning. Gary had sat with Dawn and had a lovely conversation the whole ride while Paul had sat alone gazing out his window. Paul seemed content with that arrangement however so Cilan had not bothered to really note it.

But after they reached the train station. Misty and Gary had fallen into a deep conversation that followed onto the train leaving Ash very excluded. Ash had looked lost as he slowly followed the twosome onto the train.

After a few moments of heavy watching, during which Pikachu had fallen asleep. Ash’s expression began to darken considerably. Cilan was keeping in mind what Gary had hinted to before. Gary’s behaviour was not of an admirer but a friend.

Still Cilan knew in these cases for a guy now starting to face up to feelings, any sort of friend could be a rival. Especially if you were now emerging from the friendzone yourself.

What those two had to discuss Cilan really did not know, but for them to keep their voices so low and turned away from them all was sort of suspicious. He really thought that Misty was an open book. No secrets. It looked like she had more than a few tucked away. Poor Ash.

*************************************************************************************

Misty stifled a yawn before reaching into her backpack for the bottle of water she was carrying with her. After all the whispering she and Gary had been doing, she was feeling notably hoarse. They had a few more minutes before they had to get off the train and she was looking forward to it.

Ash was probably a little put out over being ignored for so long but there was little she could have done about that. He and Gary seemed to have gotten a little more mature where the other was concerned but she still heard them in her head arguing over who was the bigger loser.

The rivalry had been extremely strong. Just because they were in different fields now did not mean anything. Especially after the conversation, she had with Gary. Misty knew she would have to bring it up with Ash eventually but she wanted to put it off a bit more.

She wanted to tell him. Really, but his reaction was something she was not ready for. He would be shocked a little, happy a lot but he would feel pressured. The reason she did not want to tell him anything.

Ash had a lot on him already, he did not need additional pressure. And he would feel pressured, just like she was feeling and Gary too. But the chances of Gary keeping it to himself was dim. He might not tell the whole deal, but even a bit would leave Ash to figure the rest out.

The sound of the train brakes being applied jolted Misty from her circular thoughts. They were getting close to the station. Finally they would be able to meet up with Brock and call her sisters. Finally she would be having her birthday.

With everyone that mattered. If she played her cards right, Misty knew this could be her best birthday yet. Ash would be here with her she could be selfish and steal something for herself. She was entitled.

The train began to notably slow. Gary sighed and reached down for his bag at his feet. “Let’s get a move on Red. I’m in for a nap or something like it.”

Misty stifled a laugh. Gary really was something else. He did have the right to be tired though. First his research which he took very seriously then there was the things he was going over and over. Gary liked to have everything planned before he took a step forward.

He really hated having no solution before he made a move. A good reason why he and Ash hit logger heads. Ash was king of planning on his feet. Something that Gary had to pick up while Ash had to learn to plan in advance.

Both of them were so cute. Misty stifled another laugh earning Gary’s glare.

“Don’t even think it.” Gary snorted giving her a small poke to the side.

“Think what?” Misty asked fighting to keep a straight face. Gary looked more like a little boy than Ash did sometimes. Who knew Gary could pout?

“That I’m cute and adorable.” Gary shuddered. “It chills me to the bone when I realize how far in the friendzone I’ve gotten it makes me shudder. The days of my fans and cheerleaders are gone......I want them back!” Gary finished while Misty snorted in disgust.

“What do you think they saw in you anyway?”

“A winner?”

“A meal ticket Gary a meal ticket.”

“I know, that’s why I dropped them. Still I miss that, girls all over me girls trying to get me because I’m awesome. Now they want me because I’m going somewhere or want to sabotage me.”

“Or they have a professor fetish.” Misty finished feeling just a little sick.

“Exactly, I want what Ash has.” Gary said as he hefted his bag to his lap. Misty widened her eyes in shock.

“What does Ash have?”

“You, A girl willing to stick by me no matter how dense, stupid, arrogant and clueless I am. One that sees all my faults and still wants to be by my side. One that always looks out for me keeping me close to her no matter how long we are separated. One that makes home, home.” Gary said keeping her gaze.

Misty felt just the little dazed. Gary sometimes had a way of looking at you that seemed like he was looking right through you to something else. It was what made him such a good researcher.

“I’m not all that Gary.” Misty said feeling the train slow even more and the announcements come over the loud speaker.

“You are, when it comes to Ash anyway. You care for him. He’s everything for you. You are the rival he will care for more than any other and refuse to lose to. Even over me. The girl that helped pull his clueless mind from who knows where. It’s like you are the beginning for him. Of a new world he somehow never managed to notice for all these years.”

“I sense just a little bit of sadness there Gary.” Misty replied keeping her voice low. Admittedly, Gary had begun this in high spirits, but now he was noticeable becoming more and more depressed sounding.

“I guess I am a bit. When I talk about you and Ash and me........I start thinking about....you know THAT. Just when are you going to tell him Red? I thought you would tell him by now.”

Gingerly standing, Misty cradled her Egg and hesitantly answered Gary. “It’s never the right moment. It’s such a long story. I’m going to tell him I mean it has to come from me but still the time to talk about it has never come up. If he was to ask me outright I would answer him. I mean Gary nothing is stopping you from telling him.”

“Thing is.” Gary said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. So I’m taking some time off to think up my decision. It is not every day that the path you take offers another path leading to the other path.”

“Well, mainly. I still don’t know what I’m going to do either.” Misty admitted as Gary started making his way to the doors. Dimly she saw Ash with his head down, Pikachu asleep slumped on his head as Ash appeared to be in deep thought fell into step behind them.

Ash had been a mood for the ride. At first when Gary had seized her to talk Misty was sure something was bothering Ash. When he had quietly sat by himself and rested back not even playing with Pikachu she had realized Ash wanted some time to himself to rest.

He had certainly kept her entertained the whole day. Now that they had reached their destination it was night. Really dark, and they still had someways to go, it made sense he wanted to get some rest.

Gary wandered away from her and headed to a happy Iris. Sighing Misty was not too surprised when she felt someone step up next to her, but she was when she realized it was Paul and not Ash. Glancing behind her she saw Ash remained behind her but with Dawn now giving the dazed Ash a small poke.

“I’m fine Dawn.” Ash replied to whatever question the girl had posed but Misty missed. “Just thinking a little bit, sorry.” He continued offering the girl a smirk and tousling her hair shoving her hat aside.

Dawn squealed causing Paul to sigh and pace away from Misty. Poor Paul, Dawn was the girly type, the guy had a lot of tolerance ahead of him to gain. Paul had only gotten so far before Dawn was skipping to catch up.

The train doors opened and Misty was greeted to the warmth of the outside. The station was bustling with activity, making her just the little bit nervous. She knew where to go but in such a huge night crowd she did not want to go alone.

Ash appeared at her making her relax. He was still wearing that atmosphere that demanded no silence but she was good. Just having him near to her was enough.

Keeping pace with her, Ash started to make his way to the stairs to the outside world. Misty was dimly aware that the others were close by making their way to the stairs too but something had caught her eye.

Squinting up at several of the large screens Misty could see an unfamiliar commercial taking place. A huge rocket blasted across the screen causing her to tug on Ash’s shirt to make him stop.

“What is it?” Ash mumbled not paying attention. Misty tugged on him just a bit harder causing him to look at her face then trail his eyes to the screen above them.

Misty heard Cilan and the others come to a stop behind them as the rocket on screen exploded with a bunch of stars. Three very familiar voices came from the screen in celebration causing Misty to inwardly flinch.

As bad as she did not want it to be, it was it really was. Gary’s harsh intake of breath was heard behind her.

“Those voices, don’t tell me that is.”

“Team Rocket.” They all finished in union.

“But, but why? How? Why? No what are they up to this time? Ash you can’t be taking this so calmly.” Gary said stumbling over his words as he stared up at the screen. Looking back Misty saw his face developing wrinkles too advanced for his age as he tried to puzzle out the situation.

“They own a store now.” Dawn volunteered. “I know what it seems like but they actually seem to be on a straight road now. I guess they managed to branch out to here.” She finished as she patted Gary’s shoulder.

“My head. I think I just got a headache.” Gary groaned.

“I know the feeling.” May piped up. I get one every time I see that jerk Harley. I call it a Harley headache, there is none like it.”

“In this case then.” Gary said his gaze still fixed on the screen. “I have a rocket headache. A big rocket headache.”

The stars on screen suddenly began to grow brighter causing the underground station to really light up. Slowly activity ceased causing the people to fix their gaze on the screens.

_“Prepare for trouble! And just a little amount of fun!” Came from the screen as Jessie slowly appeared on the screen._

_“We’ve expanded again but we sure aren’t done!” Said the voice of James as his shape also took shape on the screen posing next to Jessie._

_“Linking the regions! Bringing the strength to you of Kanto!”_

_“Sharing the soft beauty of the Orange Islands!”_

_“Meowthing over and under to bring the items from Johto!” Came from Meowth as he took form next to the duo._

_“The intelligence of Sinnoh brought to your feet.”_

_“The mysteries of Unova, come take a peek!”_

_“Never before.”_

_“All in one place.”_

_“Bring to Meowth the money!”_

_“Extending our hands to the star above.”_

_“All items chosen with care and love.”_

_“I’m Jessie.” Jessie declared winking and finishing with a giggle._

_“I’m James.” James continued crossing his hands over his chest._

_“Meowth is me!” Meowth declared jumping up happily._

_Jessie and James leaned close to Meowth before continuing._

_“We have a talking Meowth! Even though he is not for sale. Come see us the Rockets!”_

_“If only you knew what we have in stock for you!” Jessie finished winking as the screen slowly faded dark._

Misty blinked after seeing such a commercial. How colourful and talented. They really were taking this seriously.

“Well I can’t really fault their marketing talents.” Ash declared his hands on his hips a half smirk on his lips. Pikachu had woken up sometime during the commercial because Misty saw the mouse standing on Ash’s shoulder staring at the screen which was beginning to fade into another commercial.

“I can think of many things wrong with this here.” Gary said shaking his head. “One they are Team Rocket. Two as far as I was concerned they were bad guys. Three, that commercial was actually good. Four the commercial and they made sense.”

Misty giggled, Gary really had a point. Before she could answer the buzz of everyone else began to cut in to her as it slowly began to get louder and louder.

“-Didn’t you see that?”

“-Totally cool right? I went to that store already and-“

“-Believe it dude, the Meowth is like totally real-“

“-That chick runs it with her friend and she is like a PROFESSIONAL man-“

“I’ve seen their other commercials but they certainly keep it fresh don’t they? I mean the last one-“

“I heard they have everything you could ever want! If the pokemart don’t have it they do.”

“-Store isn’t that far away dude just a –“

“I have GOT to get the special items they sell, some these things are rare but only on certain days can you even-”

Misty frowned as the noise got louder, all talking about the commercial, Team Rocket or both. It was all good stuff. Team Rocket had either been telling the truth, or just maybe they had gotten smarter about their plans.

“I can’t believe it.” Cilan said his map in his hands drooping slightly as he took in the various people in the station, halted as they excitedly talked about one single commercial.

“I seriously thought it was a joke, even if the store got a little success I never expected them to be able to pull off a reaction like this. Did you hear? They are doing multiple commercials.....M-UL-T-I-P-L-E Commercials. They have to be really serious. We have to consider that the meat has really left the stew.” Cilan finished as he slowly began to turn around taking in the people.

“What he means.” Iris injected as Misty felt the others joining her in confusion. “What Cilan mean.” Iris continued as she forcibly forced Cilan from his slow spin. “Cilan means that Team Rocket may have LEFT Team Rocket. As in really really left Team Rocket.”

“But what would that make them?” Ash mused as he glanced back up at the screen. “They have always been Team Rocket to me.”

“And that won’t change, no matter what.” Misty said her gaze going back to the screen now broadcasting a new soda drink. “They still think of themselves as Rockets, so they at least in their hearts think themselves as rockets. And they kept pieces of the old Motto.” She finished shaking her head.

“I know.” Ash groaned. “It was just a few things but they were really proud of that motto if I recall. But still just hearing a few versus of it makes me heart pound. And not in a good way.”

“Tell me about it.” Gary shivered. “It’s worse when running into Biff and Cassidy. It’s the same annoying motto but the wrong words so it’s creepy, annoying and adrenaline rush packed.”

“All things that will be in the past I hope. You want that too right Buddy?” Ash laughed as he patted Pikachu. “I don’t know about you guys, but we know Team Rocket is in town again. All exciting and stuff but some of us are hungry and dead on our feet. I can’t think straight when I’m hungry.” Ash finished with a groan.

Misty rolled her eyes. “Come along hungry Master.” She grumbled leading the way out of the underground station.

“I can’t help I’m hungry Misty!” Ash proclaimed running forward. He had just reached Misty when his stomach made a loud growl of protest. “See? I’m not like you guys my stomach is the one in control here!”

Pikachu made a graceful dissertation from Ash’s shoulder to Misty’s after Ash’s stomach made it’s loud protest. Misty giggled as Ash frowned even more.

“It’s okay Pikapal, You prefer manners to that embarrassment behind us right? It’s okay.” Misty cooed having the others break into laughter. Gary sniggered as he quickened his step to catch up with Ash.

“Looks like someone got the brush off Ash.” Gary said looking past Misty to Ash. Misty saw Ash roll his eyes before casually patting Pikachu on her shoulder.

“This happen often, no big deal. Pikachu is not choosing. My buddy just wants a change of scenery. Right buddy?” Ash finished in a laugh.

“Piika!” Was the response leading to Ash flashing a smug grin at Gary. Gary snorted in response and they continued up the stairs in varying degrees of silence. Cilan and Iris had fallen into a debate with Dawn and May behind them with Drew and Paul just keeping silent.

They had just made it to the second floor of the stairs to outside when Gary spoke up again to Ash. “Hey Ash.” Gary mused. “You said Pikachu doing this is often?”

“Yeah, Ash said his tone revealing confusion. “Since we got here he’s been hanging with Misty.”

“Because we are Pals.” Misty spoke up feeling she knew where Gary was trying to go. “Pikachu and I have always been close.” Turning to rub her cheek against the mouse, she received a happy squeak in response.

“Yeah, but I’m sure Pikachu never once left Ash to travel with you and get all cute like that Red. It’s almost like Pikachu is yours. Not in a trainer sense but.....” Gary shook his head quickly as he trailed off. “It’s too complicated to explain this way, but the gist I’m trying to say is that it’s like you are the same as Ash.”

The others behind them fell quiet as Misty met Ash’s eyes. Could Gary be right? Could this completely new deep relationship with Pikachu not be because Pikachu missed her so much but because on the level of affection she was on the same as Ash?

“But that doesn’t explain how that would be true.” Cilan broke in as they continued up the stairs. Misty saw they only had one flight to go and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Right! Is that even possible? The bond of a trainer and a Pokémon is supposed to be special right? How can the affection be split?” Iris questioned inching closer to Gary.

“Have you ever heard of couples that share a Pokémon?” Gary asked her as he stretched his arms behind his back. “This would kind of be like that. Red and Ash is close. Red and Pikachu is close. Ash and Pikachu is close. With all that affection Pikachu is the only one who would see the deep feelings Ash has for other people. Adding up Ash’s feelings with Pikachu’s it’s only obvious that Pikachu would see Red as an extremely important person. It’s just Ash’s fault.” Gary finished to Ash’s snort of disbelief.

“Go back to the lab and try again Gary.” Ash snapped as they reached the door to the outside. Yanking it open he allowed Misty to walk through first before allowing Gary to take hold.

“If and I do say IF any of that hocus pocus is right Gary. It still doesn’t explain Pikachu and Misty before we stopped being so hateful to each other.” Ash said to the night air.

“Pikachu fell in love at first sight Ash.” Gary said bluntly as the rest piled onto the street. Misty ignored the conversation. The cool air was slightly biting her skin but it felt good to be above ground and walking in a town again.

“Is that even POSSIBLE.” Misty heard Drew break in behind her. It seemed the coordinator could take no more of the theories that Gary was coming up with.

“You are acting like this is something that can be explained away Gary.” Dawn pointed out joining in. “All Pokémon are different and special in their own way.”

“How about we finish this all up at the Pokémon Center where we can have Hot Chocolate to go with your hot heads?” Cilan volunteered shaking his head as pointed down a street that the Pokémon Center roof could be seen peaking over another building.

“That sounds like a plan guys.” Iris said backing up Cilan. “Let’s get this argument moving! We can talk and walk!”

“All I’m saying.” Gary argued with Dawn, Drew and Paul surrounding him as he started down the street towards the center. “All I’m meaning is that the bond towards people could affect the bonds between trainer and Pokémon! I mean how many Pokémon have you seen switch their loyalty and affection to their trainer’s loved or close one after the trainer died?”

“None!” May laughed joining the arguing group. Misty smiled as she saw Iris and Cilan shake their heads and attached themselves behind the arguing ones. She was starting to move off when she remembered that someone else was not with the group.

Looking back she saw Ash with a slight dazed look on his face just standing there looking at her and Pikachu. Maybe the mature talk had been excessively much for him.

She took a wavering step towards his direction but the dazed look in Ash’s eyes disappeared and a grin appeared.

“Mist, let’s go, just a little distance away from those crazy ones ‘k?”

Misty blinked quickly at what she was hearing before breaking out into a slow smile. “Sure Ash, let’s go. Sure you don’t want to race? You’ll get there faster get to eat sooner.”

“But I won’t be able to do this over.” Ash stated as he gently nudged her in the direction the others were quickly disappearing in.

“Hey ASH! Hurry up and stop being a KID! We are going to leave you behind!” Came Iris’ voice jolting Misty. Looking towards the others she saw they had stopped a little away ahead.

“Coming!” Ash returned waving at Iris. Reaching out his hand, Ash lightly patted Pikachu’s cheek as if he was contemplating something. Misty felt as if she should say at least something but whatever it was Ash was thinking about quickly passed as he linked elbows with her taking care not to largely jostle the Egg in her hands.

“It’s late, let’s hurry Mist.” Ash laughed as they started to make their way to the others waiting for them on the street to the Pokémon Center.

“Uh huh.” Misty smiled resisting the urge to go even closer. It was late, they were walking side by side together a way they never had before. It was just the three of them. She never felt so content.


	27. Rocket Dreams

_Ash was enjoying the feel of grass at his back as he stretched out by a river. This was a feeling he loved quiet, peace, thinking space. But Pikachu. Pikachu was not here with him. Sitting up the landscape spun around._

_Forcing himself to his feet Ash looked him. Where was Pikachu? They were usually together. Or had they gotten into a battle and Pikachu was being treated? Could it be that?_

_“Ash.” A quiet voice called jerking him away from the thoughts of Pikachu. Looking around him, he saw nothing or anyone. Just a peaceful lonely landscape. The wind blowing the grass._

_“Ash. Ash.” The voice came again. Ash gritted his teeth. He knew that voice, where was it coming from. Stepping forward Ash halted when he heard movement behind him._

_“Ash?” Misty’s voice. Turning He looked around to see Misty in swim clothes a towel slung around her neck looking at him quizzically._

_“Misty, what are you doing here? Dressed like that? You are going to catch a cold like that.” Ash said feeling ready to jerk off his jacket and cover her. She looked like she had just climbed out of the pool. Her hair wet and face flushed._

_Misty frowned at him. “What are you talking about Ash? It is normal for me to be like this. We are at the gym. You know I use the pool a lot.”_

_Stepping back himself Ash glanced around his surroundings which had drastically changed. He was no longer standing on the grass by a soft river. He was standing right beside the pool in Misty’s gym. He had been here a few times to recognize the place._

_It made no sense why he was there. Was he not by a river a few seconds ago?_

_“I guess, I mean you won’t catch cold after all.” Ash stumbled trying to think and answer her at the same time.  Rolling her eyes Misty began to dry her hair with the towel._

_“You are always so clueless. Couldn’t whatever it was wait until after my morning routine?” slinging the towel back around her shoulders Misty winked at him. “I mean I didn’t know you got up at this sort of time unless something really important was involved.”_

_Startled Ash’s gaze flew to the windows in the gym. She was right, it was that darkish light outside,  the colour outside held in the very early morning. Just what had he come here for?”_

_“I guess I wanted to see you Mist.” He said slowly. That must be it. Sliding so he was sitting on the ground, he peered up at Misty who had frozen and was toying with the ends of her hair with the towel._

_Flushing Misty ran her hands over her one piece before slowly sliding to her knees in front of him. Her gaze was averted as she sat back on her heels and had her knees on the floor. A blush began to spread across her face._

_“I’m really happy to hear that Ash.” Misty said softly. “I mean, you wouldn’t expect that from you. Here so early just to see me and without Pikachu too.”_

_“I didn’t want to wake him. And I wanted it to be just the two of us.” Ash heard himself say. Inwardly he frowned. Just what was he getting at? This was not him at all. The effect on Misty was amazing though. Ash watched as Misty shifted, obviously feeling flustered._

_“But it’s never just the two of us.” She giggled nervously. “Didn’t you think it would be sort of awkward? My sisters are gone too so it really is just the two of us.”_

_“Huh, I didn’t think of that Mist. Just wanted to see you.” He said slowly. Her eyes were so glassy, she was embarrassed. He liked the embarrassed look on Misty._

_“So, you just got back then?” Misty asked as made moves to get up. Ash captured her hand so she could not move. It was clammy and cold, not from the water though. Meeting her gaze he answered as he tugged her even closer to him._

_“Yeah, just got back. Like yesterday I guess.”_

_“Couldn’t seeing me wait until noon or something?” Misty whispered her head down. Ash looked at the top of her head before choosing his reply._

_“I didn’t want to share you with anybody else. Like trainers.” Ash suddenly remembered. Georgio. That must be the reason he rushed over here. He didn’t want to share her with Georgio. He did not want that pervert harassing her._

_“You haven’t been seeing that creep turning up again have you Misty?” He asked her tilting her chin up. She flushed and tried wiggling away but Ash knew it was not of guilt. She looked so.......cute._

_The room tilted under him and he found himself thrown back slightly. Wincing he brought Misty closer to protect her. Except she was feeling lighter._

_“What are you talking about Ash?” Her voice, it sounded to light._

_“You know what I mean Misty!” He retorted angrily. He had no time at all for games._

_“Tell me Ash!” She was disappearing from his arms! Reaching out to clasp her closer his hands met air. She was melting away!_

_“Come back! Misty!” He called out trying to stand. The room lurched again, dizzying him._

_“Ash, Ash Tell me Ash! What is it?”The voice was so faint but where could it be coming from? She was gone now._

_“Misty!!!!”_

 

“Misty.” Ash groaned as he came to his senses. Looking around him he realized he was in bed. Pikachu was snoozing on the pillow next to him. His eyes flicked to the window to outside. It was morning, the few streaks of light shining through proved that.

It was not morning, morning as in time to get up and get moving. More like early morning. Sitting up Ash ran his fingers through his hair. Just what was up with that dream? He had never before had something like that.

It was spooky. Looking down at the sleeping Pikachu Ash was loath to wake him. it was morning and nothing was wrong with a little training or anything before anyone else woke up. Walking into the bathroom and locking the door Ash stared into the mirror gloomily.

When they had finally checked in the girls had suddenly become super sleepy. After ensuring they would be okay the boys had retired to their own super sized room.

Pushing away from the mirror Ash started getting ready for the day. He could not explain the dream. Or why he was feeling anxious. Misty was keeping quiet on him again. Georgio had been brought to light but who knew who else or what else remained in the shower.

He turned on the shower and jumped at the cold that assaulted him. Jumping back from the spray Ash sighed before going right back under it. It was not that bad, the cold. And it was helping him feel just a little better.

Closing his eyes Ash remembered the Misty in his dream. She had been shy but he liked that. She got embarrassed easily over nothing and seemed nervous but he liked it. Ash frowned opening his eyes. It was not his normal Misty but it reminded him more of her sisters.

That really intense girly way of speaking. Looking at the shower tiles Ash did not see them but the Misty in his dreams slumped blushing as she tried to avoid his gaze. Acting girly but not really knowing how to handle it.

Blowing out a harsh sigh Ash turned off the shower. These thoughts were just confusing. Nothing really embarrassed Misty. Not even him. he needed a walk outside to clear his head. Wrapping a towel around him Ash went back to the bedroom.

Casually glancing at the other’s beds he realized that Gary’s was empty. And neatly made it. The kid professor had woken gotten ready and neatly rolled out. Dressing hastily Ash kept an eye on Pikachu. It made no difference if the mouse came along or not but he wanted the mouse to get a good rest.

Pikachu would hang with Cilan or go and find Misty when it woken and found him missing anyway. It was common sense.

Abandoning his hat Ash beat a quiet retreat to outside. No sense in waking anyone else. Standing in the hallway he contemplated where to go. He could leave the center and wander the streets but at this time it might not be such a good idea.

He could go out back into the Pokémon Center garden and walk around and see what was going on but he most likely would run into Gary. Sighing to himself Ash decided on wandering the streets.

Nurse Joy offered a smile as he passed her. It was barely morning and the Nurse was at the desk hard at work. Talk about being dedicated to a job. The doors quietly hushed behind him leaving Ash to look at the quiet street.

Almost quiet. There were a few cars on the road and people too. Taking the path away from the train station Ash set his mind on exploring. The way the city was designed was kind of a step back into history. Ash was not the type to pay attention to architecture  but even he knew good old fashion bricks on buildings.

This was a city whose focus was growth as well as protection of the land. He had heard Cilan telling Iris about it. The perfect city for Misty. So much like Cerulean. Ash groaned before raking his hands through his messy hair.

What was she doing popping up for? He was out here in this city to relax his mind not get tangled even more in Misty and her secrets. Girls were so secretive and deceptive.

“Jessie, Twerps really are blind and clueless aren’t they?” A familiar voice drawled. Ash frowned to see he had at crossed several streets and ended up further into the city than anticipated. He was now in front of.

Ash paled as he realized he was in front of a department store. Five stories high bustling with activity, with Jessie and James leaning against the wall watching him.

“Team Rock-!!”

“Yeah we already know twerp.” Jessie broke in rudely cutting Ash from his instinctive speech. “What is a twerp like you doing outside at a time like this? Sort of early for you to be on the move by yourself.”

“I want to know too Jessie.” James said giving Ash a sly look. “But he does not have the look of travel. More like deep contemplation. Look he even left his hat behind.”

“Well, would you look at that? Your right James. Looks like someone has troubles. Maybe Main Twerpette troubles.” Jessie finished in a giggle.

“Not you two.” Ash groaned. He was going to continue walking when James snagged his hand.

“Look twerp, you have the look of someone using a brain. Since this is you of course we are troubled. Were we right? Is it main twerpette troubles you have? It’s just you walking around not even the Pikachu. Why don’t you come with us and hang in the main office for a while?” James said his tone sympathetic.

“You sure?” Ash said feeling hesitant. “Don’t you guys have a store to run or something?”

“We have employees already, we are just overseeing.” Jessie said dryly. “The store can survive without us watching over like hawks for at least an hour or two.”

Complying Ash allowed himself to be escorted into the building and then an elevator by the two rocket members. He watched as James removed a key card from his pocket and pulled it into a slot in the elevator wall panel.

“Top floor, only we have access.” James responded to Ash’s curious look. “It does the same for underground where we keep the items. This town is one of our executive bases. Lots of stuff to store.”

“The bottom store is where Meowth is right now. If anything serious happens and they need executive help it’s him they’ll go too. James and I are taking a breather.” Jessie said from Ash’s other side.

The feeling of the elevator rising stopped all conversation and explanations. Ash was left thinking about the Rocket duo. They seemed even calmer than before. They had a sort of Brock feeling about them. Brock felt like home, cooking and all sort of domestic stuff.

Maybe it was that he was homesick and seeing them had him thinking of the old days and being home. Ash nodded to himself. That had to be it. Nothing else. The ding of the elevator had him straightening as the doors whooshed open.

Ash was surprised, he really expected the place to be some extravagant penthouse looking area. Instead it looked more like a home. There were the little luxuries, the sofas that looked so soft and plushy. But it was not the out and out rich man palace he thought it would be.

Sitting down on the nearest sofa Ash watched as Jessie retreated to a cupboard for snacks and James to a coffee maker.

“He’s still a Twerp James. Don’t give him coffee, it’s too strong, we want to comfort him not kill him!” Jessie said. Ash was amazed, she had not even turned around to see what James was doing.

“Then Jessie, it’ll be for us. But what will we give the twerp to drink? It’s bad manners to drink in front of a guest.”

“For the love of-. Give the twerp some juice James. Or a soda, we have soda.” Jessie said emerging from the cupboard to reveal an armful of snacks. Walking to the table in front of the sofa Ash was on she dumped the whole load on it. Collapsing on the sofa adjacent to Ash she held her hand up in expectation.

“The coffee James?”

“Hold your Ponytas Jessie. You try balancing all this at once.” Gingerly James took a coffee mug off the tray he had placed the drinks and placed it into Jessie’s hand. “Try not to burn your tongue.”

“Just hope you made it sweet enough.”

“In all these years Jessie. Have I EVER forgotten?” James sighed as he took the seat next to Jessie. “Now on to the Twerp. Tell us your troubles.”

Ash frowned. “But I don’t have any troubles.”

James and Jessie’s face fell. Jessie took a deep breath before waving her hand to James in a Queen like manner. “James. Please explain to the twerp that he has very obvious troubles. Please.”

“Look twerp.” James took up. “You have obviously put a foot in the door of maturity. To be honest here you are wandering the streets deep in thought. Badly dressed, without your number one companion and you say you are not troubled?”

“And don’t say you are thinking about battle strategies because there is not league or competition for you to be racking that empty head of yours over.” Jessie finished.

“Like it or not twerp, you are confused.”

“Belittled.”

“Feeling left behind and unwanted.”

“The door has closed on you with your friends all on the other side.” Jessie finished with a flourish.

“How could you know?” Ash asked impressed.

“It’s something we are accustom to feeling.” James admitted. “So, tell us. Where are the others?”

“Back at the Pokémon Center.” Ash sighed as he opened a bag of chips from the table.

“Pikachu?” Jessie wanted to know.

“Still sleeping.”

“Main twerpette?” James prodded.

“Don’t know, might be sleeping or training or something.” Ash said feeling uncomfortable.

“You are telling me.” Jessie started resting her mug on the table. “After hanging onto her like some kind of Shelder to a Slowpoke. You are going to just go off on your own? What happened between you two last night?”

“Nothing!” Ash quickly denied. “We were travelling here last night so we were talking in the bus. Then in the train she was whispering away with Gary.” Ash finished in a disgusted hiss. It was not that he was jealous it was that he felt left out.

During their conversation he had seen Gary several times cast an unreadable glance in his direction. Now it was not that they could not be talking about something that had no concern for him. in the light of Gary’s new research project it could even need Misty’s secretive output. It was just that those two had seemed so secluded.

“What? Did it look like they were wrapped in a bubble of their own where their own torrid secret kept them bound together?” James asked as he looked over his coffee mug.

Ash flinched. It did seem sort of like that. That they were wrapped in some sort of bubble all their own. A bubble that excluded him entirely, it was as if he was too young to be in the bubble.

“Twerp you are worrying about nothing.” Jessie dismissed.

“No I’m not! Give me at least that much! She keeps hiding things and acts like I don’t know!” In just a few seconds Ash relented and poured his woes to the Rocket duo. For the majority of it James held an amazed expression and abandoned his coffee. Jessie however treated it like a soap opera and continued eating throughout all of it.

“I still say that you are worrying about nothing. Unless you know of a way to force it out of her Twerp you are better off waiting. You made her wait after all.” Jessie remarked as she got up for a refill.

“What do you mean make her wait?”

“Just what Jessie said.” James answered. “You made her wait, for an explanation for you to come back. Which you never did. She always had to come to you. I wonder if the reason why she doesn’t confided everything is because she feels you don’t care?”

“That could NEVER be true.” Ash snapped. “Misty knows she’s my best friend and that I miss her a lot.”

“How wonderful.” Jessie droned from the coffee pot. “That just inspires so much confidence in confiding my deepest doubts and fears. You sound even more like a twerp.”

“Well, we know he missed her.” James said indicating Ash. “So she is bound to as well. The twerp may have pointed out the answer though.” James continued as Ash stood up. “Maybe it’s your reaction she fears. You were ready to go all Primeape on the Georgio twerp right? Maybe she wants you mature and calm for her to tell you.”

“Or she’s desperately waiting for him to become less of a Twerp.” Jessie said retaking her seat next to James. “This Gary Oak twerp. He is the professors grandson right? Really mature now right? Sort of like the big cooking twerp? Mature and can handle his stuff? Maybe to get her to confide everything you have got to be as reliable as them, less twerpish and more grown uppish.”

“I don’t think that is a word Jessie.” James whispered.

“Who cares if it is a word or not? I say it should be a word! James we can’t be too easy on the Twerp. We are about to send him on a battlefield. Why hold back?”

“Because he has feelings!” James responded. “Look twer- I mean Ash. These kinds of situations have to be dealt with straight on. Because you two are supposed to be best friends. Only reason in my experience ignoring  Jessie’s is that you hold back hurtful things from those close to you.”

Ash nodded, he got that. “I was more hurt finding out about Georgio afterwards though. Everyone seemed to know but me.”

“Then let her know that. When you get back.” James said softly as he used his hand to muffle Jessie’s comments.

“Not when I get back. You see. Misty’s birthday is coming up and I want her as happy as possible because we are going to celebrate it here!”

Jessie squealed and threw James hand away. “Her birthday! She has to come to us for a gift! James we’ll give her a shopping spree! How wonderful.”

“Think of the publicity photos we can get from such a thing Jessie.”

“Oh James!” Jessie said tearfully.

“Jessie.” James replied in the same tone. “You can see yourself out twerp.”

“We have a plan to make!” Jessie and James said simultaneously.

“Sure, um thanks I guess.” Ash said shaking his head. Walking to the elevator he stepped in and his the first floor button. Before the door closed, he saw the image of the Rocket Duo clutching hands and talking excitedly.

“Still a bit weird but they really do belong together.” Ash said as he slumped against the wall of the elevator waiting to get to the bottom. They could be right about the whole thing. His head was not any clearer, but he felt better. Misty just needed to see that he could be depended on. How she missed that after the way he handled Dratini and Georgio escaped Ash.

But girls could sometimes be slow like that May was a living example. Ash brightened up, he would use this opportunity to show that he really had grown up. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Shrugging his hands into his pockets Ash left the elevator with a broad smile.

Striding out of the mall, he began to make his way back to the Pokémon Center. Once Misty saw how in charge and responsibly he could be. She would surely confide in him. If she still could not, then Ash would have no choice but to do the same to her.

He really hoped it did not come to that. There was loads of stuff he enjoyed talking to her about. Things she gave good advice on. But Pikachu would come in handy in extracting information. She really did seem to have a big mouth when she talked to Pikachu.

Ash bet to himself that Pikachu got all the juicy details with no problem what so ever. Him now had to fight Misty for things that he needed to know. If she had told him, about Georgio sooner he would have had more time to calm himself but of course Misty did not think of that one.

Sighing Ash realized he had day dreamed his way all the way back to the Center. Crossek City was an easy city to navigate. There were no real chances of getting lost or mixed up. Like Cerulean City, the people and Pokémon had nice wide open spaces to grow together. A city cohabiting with nature.

Ash was not ready to go inside yet so he took the path leading to the Center gardens. It was late enough for the others to be ready to get up. Not time for him to go in however.

“Come on. Don’t be like that now, play fair!” Came a voice Ash recognized. Rounding the corner to the garden Ash saw Gary playing with Umbreon. The two looked deep in play even though Gary’s tone implied he was trying to get serious.

“Aww come on now. I said we have to go in. We can do this later on or even tomorrow I promise.” Gary laughed as he was knocked to the ground playfully by Umbreon.

“Come on now back in it.” Gary said holding up a pokeball with one hand and trying to push away a nuzzling Umbreon with the other. “Come on! I’m serious, please stop! Come on!” Gary continued.

Umbreon with obvious reluctance stayed still long enough to be returned to the pokeball. “And that is the last time I’m feeding you sweet and spicy pokeblocks as a treat Umbreon. That energy is just flat down scary.” Gary mumbled as he began to brush himself off.

Struggling to his feet Gary began to straighten himself. He paused when he spotted Ash. “Hey, Ash! Didn’t expect you to be walking about so early around here. Going for a walk?” Gary took in Ash’s appearance. “Oh, you just came from one I see.” Gary gave a small snort. “Don’t blame you it’s a sin to stay in when outside is so peaceful like this.”

“Needed to clear my head actually.” Ash said leaning against the wall.

“And full it full of what to get Misty I bet.” Gary laughed. “You are not alone Ash. Don’t feel bad. After a lot of thought I decided to give her some of the private research she was begging for. I mean it’s not like if she would tell anybody else and for certain she would be ecstatic about it.”

“Really.” Ash mused. “I already got her a gift though. A card too.”

“Ash when you really think about it. Too Misty we are all gifts. So we are gifts, bringing gifts.” Gary laughed, “As weird as it sounds I like the sound of that. So what did you get her?”

“It’s a secret.” Ash smiled. Gary paused before looking around the garden.

“Look Ash, I know you and Misty are close, but as I told you before. I’m not talking your place or anything, if anything you should be thanking me because I helped save it.”

“You saying you knew about Georgio?” Ash gritted out.

“Yeah, I knew about the little creep, but it’s worse than you know. Sensational sisters is a real serious thing, with the rare appearance of the gym leader. Trust me Misty has fan clubs and more. Don’t underestimate her Ash. That is not the old Red. This new one has grown up. So if I were you I’d watch her before running into a battle.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Ash asked Gary who was beginning to make his getaway.

“Just use those eyes and that brain Ketchum.” Gary called back before he ran off in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

“You aren’t getting away that easy Gary!” Ash yelled out angrily. Speeding after the fleeing Gary he raced back to the Center. Running in he paused in the lobby searching for the elusive Oak. Quickly he was going to run towards the rooms when he heard something out of place.

“Pikapi!” Was a happy cry and Ash whirled to see Pikachu jump down from Misty’s shoulder. As Pikachu excitedly jumped on him Ash appraised Misty, she was definitely different from the blushing Misty of his dreams but he was not disappointed. This Misty was good too.

“Just where were you Ash? Pikachu leaped into my room first thing almost scaring a good five years out me.” Misty said her eyes narrowed stalking to Ash as she wore the hat he left behind on her head.

Ash grinned at the display she made. “Just wanted to clear my head a bit Mist. Sorry for worrying you buddy but I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked tired out.” He finished to Pikachu who was clutching desperately to his shoulders.

Misty let a small smile slip at him when Pikachu rubbed it’s cheek against his and gave a small squeak. Turning back to her Ash delivered a wink. “That hat really looks good on you.” He decided to share. Misty flushed causing him to blink. Maybe it was easier to see the dream Misty than he thought.

“Well any way, here have it back.” Misty mumbled taking off the hat and thrusting it back. Ash grinned before taking his hat back and slamming it on his head.

“Did you bring yours?” He decided to ask. Misty looked up in confusion. “My hat Misty, the one I gave to you did you bring it here?”

“Sure, I never go anywhere without it. You said the same about my lure right? So I do the same for your hat. I have it in my bag.” Ash felt happy about her bringing the hat but something about what she had said did not sit well with him. Deciding to let it pass he continued.

“We should wear them together while we are here Misty. We would make quiet the pair!”

Misty rolled her eyes at him. “We should go to breakfast. I can hear your stomach declaring war from here.” Ash narrowed his eyes. What a low blow. Misty turned away and began making her way to the cafeteria. She took a few steps then looked back the statement in her gaze obvious. Ash smiled before joining her. Even though it would only be just them he knew that was fine with her. Nothing like the dream Misty. Somehow, he felt a little troubled by that.


	28. All together with a slow pace reunion

Breakfast could have been a solemn affair. If Misty had not been eating with Ash and Pikachu that was. After Ash’s strange mood the night before and this morning, she was happy to see him so animated.

Refusing to wait for the others, instead of telling them why he had been racing around in such a crazy manner Ash had insisted on eating food immediately.

“I’m gonna die Misty.” Ash had groaned. “My tummy is touching my back, I’m serious!”

So now they were in the cafeteria eating the early breakfast prepared by Chansey by themselves. Misty herself was just eating her chocolate chip pancakes while keeping an eye on Ash. Pikachu had Ash keeping an eye on his food and the other on the mouse.

Pikachu kept trying to sneak away Ash’s ketchup to spread on its own Pokémon food. But Ash was having none of that.

“No Pikachu, it’s fine just the way it is. I made it so you could enjoy it plain! There is no way you are getting ketchup so early!”

“Chaaaa!!!” Pikachu squeaked in complaint trying to reach for the ketchup bottle kept out of reach. Standing on its hind legs the mouse reached high overhead as it tottered around following Ash’s hand.

“No means no Pikachu. Don’t you think you have been having just a bit too much? A treat now and again is okay. But the way you keep going at it it’s at every meal. Don’t you think that maybe you should slow it down a bit buddy? For the best.”

Pikachu paused its arms stretched overhead. T looked like it was thinking over Ash’s words. Looking dejected, the mouse slumped onto the table with a sad sigh.

“I think someone just matured.” Misty laughed softly stroking the sulking mouse with one finger. Pikachu perked at her touch making her feel bubbly.

“More like someone realized that treats are better when they are had once in a while and not gorged on every day.” Ash responded tilting his hat back, just the little bit. “There was the time I gorged myself on hamburgers, remember that Misty?”

Thinking back Misty laughed recalling what he was talking about. “You got sick with a bad tummy ache when we were walking in the woods.”

“Then we met old man Shuckle.”

“Thought he was some sort of troll.”

“He gave me the medicine.”

“But I thought he had killed you!” Misty said no longer laughing. “When you collapsed I was ready to sock him one then kill him.”

“Lucky for me I was fine. I would hate to have you in jail Misty.” Ash smiled keeping an eye on Pikachu who had retreated to his food dish.

“I’m sure it would not have gone that far.” Misty responded her tone dry.

“Assault charges are some serious things these days Mist.” Ash said his tone still playful. “You could have had to spend a night or two behind bars. Now if I had known this back then, would I have suffered the amount of abuse I did back then?”

“No, you would have gotten worse.” Misty said fighting away her smile. “Much worse.” Ash snorted but before he could respond, Misty watched his gaze fall to Pikachu.

The mouse had dropped its food and its gaze had fallen to someone in glasses approaching. Looking at the figure Misty easily recognised the person.

“I should have known May would not be able to get up so early for breakfast.” Max sighed as he paused by their table. “I’m surprised to see you guys though. Ash usually doesn’t move unless something prods him.”

“Hi to you too Max.” Ash laughed leaning back in the booth. “Long time no see. Look who is on their journey.”

Puffing up a little Max beamed with pride. Misty stifled a laugh, she knew that Max’s two role models were his Dad and Ash. Both clueless but nice people in their own way.

“I just started out, but I came here for a break and training before I really go to gyms.” Max explained sliding in the booth and patting Pikachu.

That was news to Misty. “So you didn’t just come for me?” She teased slightly seeing a flush spread across Max’s face.

“No! I mean Misty I came to spend time with you! You know how much I love it at your gym, just it was logical to work hard with Ralts when I’m here.” Max rushed out.

“Ralts? That would not be who I’m thinking of would it Max?” Ash spoke up placing one hand on Pikachu who looked ready to bound off in excitement.

“Yeah, first thing I did. Took me a while.” Max paused and blushed. “But it was like we had some sort of connection or something. So I kept going and Ralts was just waiting on me.”

“I’m so happy for you Max.” Misty smiled. “I know just how much you wanted this.”

“I won’t be travelling with May again though.” Max shrugged. “Ash neither. I’m enjoying my time like this, because Gym Leaders are alone.”

“Nope not all are, really good ones have people.” Ash said speaking up before Misty herself could. “You have your Pokémon, your family and if you are lucky a really good friend will be with you forever.”

“Not at my side though, everyone separates.” Max said looking dim.

“Hey, I’ve said this before haven’t i?” Ash asked his tone changing to something more mature and responsible. “Sometimes friends have to leave us.”

“But we’ll always have them and the good times in our hearts. Guess if you are really really lucky.” Max said looking between Ash and Misty. “If you are so lucky, you get to be with that person again. Even for a little while. You meant Misty back then right.”

Ash flushed. Misty frowned what were they talking about? Max noticed her confusion. “Back in Hoenn Ash told me that there was a good friend who left him and that person he missed everyday, but that he will always have her with him. He trying to help me over losing .....” Max broke off and looked at the table. “It really helped.”

“I was not just sprouting word back then. I don’t like losing people but memories keep you going and you carry them in your heart forever.” Ash said flicking his eyes to Max. “Losing someone is something all trainers go through. You forge a bond that is so strong but won’t last forever. Sometimes it is for the best, it hurts but if you really cared you find the strength somewhere to leave and only let your tears fall when they can’t see.”

“Ash.” Misty gasped. The mood had gone so heavy so quickly. Not good for an early morning talk. “Max, losing someone on a journey is okay. But being a Gym Leader is not a solitary existence. It may look like I’m alone but I’m not. I have my sisters as annoying as they are sometimes, my friends past and present. Brock, Gary, Tracey, Casey, You and so much others coming in or calling. I have my town keeping me lively with their concern and adoration. A gym leader is a living monument. A leader to look up to. You will become a great one in your own right one day too.”

“I won’t doubt that.” Ash laughed brightening up. “You have your own trainer gear put together and you have set out on your own journey. You will make it big.”

“I want to become like you and my Dad, Misty.” Max responded staring up at Misty. When Misty just looked confused Max explained. “Even though you were so young, you have managed to get so far with your gym. You run programs and support the people and work so hard and the people love you.”

“Well, that just is part of being a gym leader. Not everyone will love you though but you do your best work hard and look towards the future.” Misty said thinking through all the things she had done as her time as a leader.

“And that is why she makes such a good role model.” Ash cut in brining Misty’s attention back to him. her gaze fell to his plate to only see it was totally empty. Ash had taken advantage of the talk between herself and Max to demolish the remains of his own food.

Sighing she shook her head at him. Something’s would never change. But she did not want them to.  Smiling softly she decided to change the topic yet again.

“Max, I thought if anything you would come with Brock.”

“I thought about it too, really I did. If only for saving the girls along the way but Brock was taking too long so I decided to go along first. He was trying to see if your sisters would come along or Tracy. I know that Professor Oak wanted to come here for a quick visit and Casey too. But I think Brock will be here soon.”

“It’s okay if they don’t make it you know Max.” Misty reassured him. “It’s the fact they wanted to come that makes me happy. And I know my sisters will call me. If they had come and left the gym closed I would have been more upset.”

“I agree with you there.” Max grinned. “For your older sisters it seems you were the only one to get sense.”

“Isn’t that the case with all younger siblings?” Misty laughed causing Max to break down in helpless giggles.

“I’m an only child so I won’t bother to understand.” Ash sighed exchanging a glance with Pikachu.

“It’s something you shouldn’t try to hard to understand.” Max piped up making Misty laugh.

“I think, that is mean.” Ash growled reaching across the booth to mess with Max’s hair.

A thump caused them all to look up. Paul had appeared sometime in their conversation. Eyeing Max a bit he shrugged before diving into his sandwiches he had brought to the table.

“Um.” Max faltered staring at Paul and his silent but overpowering moodiness.

“This is Paul, he was Ash’s rival in Sinnoh.” Misty offered watching how fascinated Max seemed.

“Who’s this one.” Paul grunted not looking up from his food. Misty rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was sure Paul fought to keep that barrier up between himself and others.

“This is Max, May’s brother.” Ash offered as he cast longing looks towards the kitchen.

“Pleased to meet you.” Max stammered. Paul flicked a glance towards Max for a bit before taking a book from his bag to read.

“Whatever.” Paul said before starting to read. Misty sighed she was going to cheer up Max when Max looked excited and blurted out happily.

“I’ve read that book ‘Hidden Strengths’. I find that it is useful towards Pokémon new to your team.” Paul glanced to Max again giving him more attention than before.

“How would you know if it is useful or not.”

“Because I’ve found that book only helpful towards Pokémon I am now developing a bond with. Actually depending on the special ability a Pokémon has if you want to bring it out I find you and the Pokémon have to go through a lot of training together. Then if it evolves and the ability changes...”

“You have to start all over again.” Paul finished. “So you know something at least.”

“I’ve been studying Pokémon all my life, now that I’ve begun my journey I’m putting into practice along with the things I learnt while travelling with Ash and Brock.”

Tilting his head Misty watched as a cool smile slid across Paul’s face. “Interesting.” He mused. In disbelief Misty watched as Paul fell into conversation with the energetic Max.

“I’m pretty sure the cosmos somewhere is ripping into tiny pieces.” Ash said sliding closer to Misty. “Hurry up and eat so we can escape.”

“Almost finished. Stop rushing.” Misty protested before Ash took the fork from her nerveless fingers.

“I have no time to watch this. It’s like an Arbok smiling at a Wurmple. Not pretty, very scary.” Pikachu nodded in agreement as Misty tried to feed Misty.

“I can do this myself Ash Ketchum!” She squeaked trying to get away from the fork. Ash sighed before he slid even close and trapped Misty with one hand while the other shoved the fork full of food in her mouth.

“You are taking too long.”

“Mmmppfff!”

“Manners Mist. Manners.”

Chewing angrily Misty cast a death glare towards Ash. It did not have the usual effect but she felt better. Swallowing the mouthful of food she snatched the fork from Ash’s grip and proceeded to gobble the remains on the plate. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen so casually again.

“Heyyy! Like helloooooo. Why are we like up and here so early? Like I said we could at least come around like noon where people would be like awake and stuff.” A voice familiar to Misty called out.

A voice that she could remember since she could think. A voice that was sometimes a source of her troubles but certainly not a voice she expected to hear while she was staying here. At least not without the help of the videophone. Small sparks of tears gathered in her eyes.

“Daisy.” She whispered shoving the plate aside.

“You sure?” Ash asked even as he was peering at the doorway to see who would come through. First a familiar blonde head walking backwards appeared accompanied by many other figures that Misty knew.

“Knowing Misty the way I do at least she should be up.” Brock said his eyes not glued to any girls but instead on the way ahead of him.

“If anything Daisy, it’s good to be early.” Tracey offered.

“If I know Ash.” Professor Oak chipped in. “Those two will be together talking about nothing in particular."  Ash turned back to grin at Misty.

“He seems to know us.”

“At least he knows you!” She responded  fighting back her tears. This was more than she expected to receive.

“Daisy!” Max called looking up from his conversation with Paul. Daisy with her group paused to look over searching for the source of the voice.

“Over here!” Ash laughed waving his hand in the air as Pikachu jumped onto his head. “Great to see you guys! Great for you to make it!”

“Hey Ash!” Tracy exclaimed making his way over to their table. “It’s been a while. You look good Misty!”

“Same to you Tracey, I just can’t believe you made it!”

“Finally.” Max stated sighing heavily. “I’ve been here since last night.”

“We caught the train so we could get here this morning.” Tracey laughed. “I’m surprised we actually made it on time.”

“Ash, Misty. It’s great to see you face to face after this time.” Professor Oak said coming to a stop at the table with Brock and Daisy just pausing behind him.

“Professor.” Misty smiled feeling just a few tears fall down. “It’s a surprise to see you here too.”

“A bit for business, a bit for my grandson, a check-up on Ash and I feel my presence may just be needed this year.” Professor Oak laughed causing her to smile back in response.

“Miss me?” Brock asked aiming a smile at the table. “I feel like I’ve been missed mostly by lovely ladies.” Misty rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ruin this happy occasion by making pull your ears Brock.”

“Or me.” Max put in dryly. Paul just sighed and cast a look towards the doorway.

“What like about me? No hug for your Sensational big sister? Like where is you love and like your manners Misty? I like can’t believe you!” Daisy pouted stretching out her hands pointing and stamping her feet.

“This is so embarrassing.” Misty groaned. Ash nudged her lightly and sighing a bit she stood up.

“Come hug me!” Daisy squealed. Squeezing past Max Misty sighed before lunging at Daisy and allowing herself to be swung around in a huge bear hug.

“As if I’d let my favourite baby sister celebrate this day all by herself!” Laughing Misty closed her eyes against the tears fighting to fall. It was almost more than she felt she could have asked for.

**********************************************************************************

There was apparently too many people for Paul to deal with. Ash noticed the silent Paul slipping away after everyone stood up to arrange themselves in the booth.

He himself was not too happy about the arrangement. Daisy had slipped between himself and Misty with Brock easily slipping between himself and Daisy. So now Misty sat on the end of the Booth and he was in the middle.

Professor Oak had claimed a seat next to Ash with Max hurriedly claiming the seat next to the Professor. Tracey had then claimed the last spot for himself.

Rolling his eyes Ash wished he could have disappeared himself. That easy moment with Misty had been shattered. Not that he was not happy to see everything. Just he had the suspicion Misty was going to say something.

“Ash, it’s good to see you doing so well.” Professor Oak began. “I hope that you have managed that little project of yours?”

Ash’s eyes flew open wide. “Don’t worry Professor it’s no problem now.” He said keeping an eye on Misty to make sure she had not heard anything. The Professor smiled brightly before casting a narrow gaze at Ash.

“Not a topic for the table eh?”

“Not for a while yet.” Ash said quietly .

“Well, I guess I’ll see how you handled it soon. I’ll be staying and going back with Daisy and Brock there. I’ve a need to speak to that grandson of mine.” Professor Oak’s voice hardened slightly. “I have to at least give him some sort of warning before he continues.”

Ash frowned in confusion. Legendary Pokémon, at least the ones he had met were not something to be warned about. At least the sane ones. Professor Oak glanced at Ash and his expression softened.

“Ash, even though these Pokémon mean no harm, the things surrounding them are dangerous. I know better than anyone as a researcher. Without meaning to the most childish Pokémon could cause harm to a human or their surroundings.”

Ash paused, it more seemed like the other way around to him. looking away from that his gaze fell on Daisy Misty and Tracey who were leaning over the vast table to continue a conversation.

“So he won’t be coming along? I haven’t seen him for a while!” Misty was saying sadly.

“Like I know! I said the same thing when Tracey came to pick me up! Like the last time we all saw him and that cute Pikachu was when we went to the festival on the shore for water Pokémon! Like it’s just sad he can’t make it but he’s really serious about what he’s doing I guess.”

Ash frowned. A Pikachu? It was not him they were talking about.

“Yeah but he said he would call if anything. You know how it is Misty.” Tracey said his tone apologetic.

“I haven’t seen Ritchie in a while but I did see him constantly when I was gym leader and he was training so that is to be expected. He did say he would call right?”

Ash froze, Ritchie, Ritchie! “Ritchie?” He exclaimed drawing Misty’s attention to him.

“Oh, yeah Ash! I forgot to tell you about Ritchie.”

“He is a good friend of Ash’s” Tracey whispered to Max.

“I think I heard about him before.” Max whispered back.

“He isn’t coming?” Ash asked ignoring the table.

“Things are holding him up so he won’t come to see me this week. I know I’ll see him after I go back to the gym.” Misty assured.

“I haven’t seen him in so long.” Ash said feeling sulky. Misty burst out laughing.

“He said the same thing about you Ash. You’ll see him again. Hopefully while Sparky is still is a Pikachu.” Misty said leaning over the table towards Ash.

“I want to meet him.” Max said excitedly.

“You might get the chance one day.” Professor Oak cut in. “He really is remarkable, he and his Pokémon are no pushovers when he chooses a path finally to walk down we will see many things bear fruit.”

“You say that about everyone Professor.” Misty laughed. “I remember when you told me that when I accept my burden I will really blossom.”

“Didn’t you?” The Professor laughed. “I’m rarely wrong. I see potential in all of you. Also that is wanted to talk to Gary about.”

Misty tensed. “I can imagine.” Ash frowned. That reaction made no sense.

“Misttayyyy. Like Seriously. What are we going to do? Tracey is going shopping with me later so be prepared for like a Birthday makeover!!” Daisy said hugging Misty.

“Did you even ask Tracey?!” Misty asked trying to wiggle away.

“Tracey you’ll like come right?”

“Um, sure Daisy, I’ll come along.” Tracey stammered. Misty slapped her own forehead.

“You fell into the trap again Tracey.” Misty groaned. Tracey offered a shy smile in return.

“It’s no real problem I’m not doing anything really important this evening anyway.”

“Afternoon, Tracey, like its gonna take a while to get Misty Like Sensational ready.”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that.” Tracey smiled. Misty groaned again.

“Daisy where is your shame?”

“I did nothing to be ashamed of, Like brighten up Misty. I have an escort you should be happy. Like weren’t you the one to tell me don’t go out by like myself so much?”

Ash snorted. She could be aware of the dangers for her sisters but remained so ignorant to herself. That was just not Misty. Unless she thought there was no danger.

The thought of Georgio rose it’s ugly head in Ash’s mind and he ruthlessly stomped it away. He needed to keep calm.

“Personally I don’t think Tracey minds all that much Daisy.” Professor Oak offered.

“Me neither.” Brock laughed.

“In fact, I’d go as far to say that he’s looking forward to being your escort for today Daisy.” Professor Oak said folding his arms and sitting back. “Yup I’m pretty sure that is what the situation is.”

“Professor!” Tracey exclaimed in dismay causing Misty to break down in giggles and Daisy to giggle happily.

“Like see? He wants to look out for me. Its no like trouble Misty.” Misty groaned again.

“No wonder you and Ash get along so well, both so dense.”

“Hey!” Ash snapped feeling insulted. “That isn’t very nice Misty.”

“She can be so mean like oh my gosh!” Daisy sulked sliding away from Misty. “It’s a wonder she has any fans with that kind of behaviour.

Ash paused stopping what he was originally going to say. Seemed like Daisy could offer a look into Misty’s activities. After all, had not Misty said Daisy was the one sister home the most?

Before Ash could speak up however Brock spoke up.

“My sensational Daisy. I could also offer my protective services on this venture.”

“Don’t try it.” Max said dryly. Or I will have to offer a reality ear pulling service on you immediately.”

Misty giggled. “Well done Max! You were right on the ball for that one. You got in before I could even try.”

Max flushed. “Well it became a habit you know. But still it’s nothing like what you are capable of.”

“That’s so sweet Max.” Misty beamed brightly.

“Never have I heard the torture Misty can inflict being described like some sort of art form.” Ash mumbled to Pikachu. A soft squeak he received in response.

“Max! Max!” May’s voice was heard calling. Max looked up along with everyone else to see the group making their way to them.

“You came! Why didn’t you say something?” May called happily her as she rushed over.

“If you had checked your messages.” Max said dryly. “You would have seen that I was here from last night.

“Same old Max.” May sighed stopping at the table.

“It’s the poetry man, I mean Professor Oak!” Dawn whispered.

Cilan, Iris, Paul, Drew and Dawn came to a stop at the booth but Gary narrowed his eyes at his grandfather.

“Gramps. “

“Gary.” The professor warmly smiled.

“I’m not falling for that one Gramps. I have a sneaking suspicion that you didn’t come here just to celebrate.”

“And you would be right Gary.” Professor Oak said unfolding his arms and putting them on the table. “I came because I found out something rather alarming.”

“You mean you snooped.” Gary accused. Folding his arms.

“As you being my only grandson when I came across some information that was rather alarming I came to talk to you about it.”

“You mean you came to shut me down and force me to make a decision about the whole other issues thing. I know what I want Gramps. Don’t get in my way for this. I’ll fight you if I have to.” Gary hissed angrily. Ash sat up slowly, this was a Gary he did not know. Looking at Misty he saw he flick her gaze away. He felt his mouth harden. He would not be in the dark for much longer!


	29. Hatching Secrets

Ash looked between the Professor and Gary the tension between the two obvious. Gary was barely restrained and the Professor looked between two emotions. Anger and fear.

“This is an opportunity that you can use to pursue your dreams!” Professor Oak said trying to keep his voice low.

“You mean that you want me tied to something safe and easy. No real challenge. Where is the gramps that told me to take the road less traveled.”

“Right here trying to stop his grandson from getting killed!”

“Just, what is going on here?” Dawn said slowly backing away so she could watch the two go at it. “I thought those two had the best relationship.”

“They do but.” Brock whispered. “Something serious is going down at the moment and I don’t think we should get in it.”

“Gary, there is a time and place for this.”

“Gramps you can hash this out here and now I’m not afraid but if you want to lend you opinion I’m willing to listen once you keep in your head that I’m a researcher just like you. I’m not the kid with no parents anymore gramps.” Gary sighed and raked his hair back. “I’m a researcher just like you, try to see that.”

“We should go.” Brock whispered promoting the others to move. Ash sighed as they started to slip out.

“Sorry about this guys.” Gary sighed.

“No problem, you and the professor need to have a little talk.” Tracey smiled.

“Um, Ash?” Misty said surprising Ash because she was right next to him. “Could we go somewhere? I need to talk to you.”

“Piiiiika Piiika Picha.” Pikachu squeaked before trying to leap for Misty’s shoulder. Sadly Misty caught the mouse in midair.

“I’m sorry Pikapal, but could you stay with Brock for a bit? We won’t take long.” The mouse’s face dropped and Misty squeezed him to her chest.

“Pika chuuuuu.” The mouse complained.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I need to be alone with Ash right now.” Smiling Misty kissed the tip of Pikachu’s nose and Ash felt his heart skip.

The mouse nodded and wiggled from Misty’s grasp only to run to Brock. Misty cast a glance towards a downtrodden Gary. Gary gave a firm nod in her direction and Ash pretended not to see.

“So, um Ash?”

“Okay Misty, where do you want to go?” The look of relief on her face irritated him.

“Let’s go in the garden?” She suggested. Ash became more aware of the others watching.

“No I saw someplace that would be great. It has ice cream selling nearby.” Ash suggested to Misty’s pleasure.

“Sure.” She smiled offering her hand to him. Ash blinked before taking it. As they said goodbye to everyone he kept his gaze on Gary’s face. If any disturbed emotion had appeared he feared he would be unable to keep calm.

Mature? Reliable? Jessie was had been touting junk just like team Rocket always did. He was better than Gary and far more reliable any day. He did not even know Misty.

Walking outside with Misty Ash was aware of the others behind them on the pretense of a walk. He gritted his teeth. Just what was up with them. Surely Gary and the Professor was more interesting to watch.

But no, there they were drawing attention as they wandered along outside. Tugging Misty closer Ash quickened his step. Sneaking a look backward he saw it was a waste of time because they took the back path to the Pokémon Center Gardens.

Good thing they really had not gone there. Starting up the street Ash was aware of Misty looking at him.

“What’s wrong Misty?”

“Nothing really Ash, Just that this is the last thing I would expect from you. You are so calm right now.” Misty sighed as she watched the street.

“Misty?” Ash said meeting her gaze.

“Hmm?” She asked.

“Whatever it is, you can just tell me, you don’t have to hide anything.”

To Ash’s surprise and horror, tears began to form in Misty’s eyes. That was the opposite reaction he was looking for.

“Hey! Hey! No need for that!”Ash stumbled out nervously yanking his hand away so he could cup her face. “Heyyyyy everything’s fine right! Just me and you here! No need to cry!” Ash paused before thinking.

“Unless you need to cry, then I’ll be right here for you.” _And keeping my gaze for away from it._ Ash finished.

“No, it’s just. I feel so bad I wanted to tell you.” Misty hiccuped bringing Ash’s panic level even higher.

“Calm down a bit, I think we better wait until we get to the park.” Ash admitted. A crying girl would attract attention something Misty did not need.

“Sure, I’m sorry.” Misty whispered as he had them cross the street. It was a good thing that the park he had noticed on his way back. Secluded, perfect for their talk.

“Maybe I should go for the ice cream now.” Ash said reluctantly, before he could step away from the park bench he had sat her in Misty had seized his jacket sleeve.

“No, we can go for them afterwards. If you still want to go with me that is.” Misty said keeping her gaze low.

Ash slowly knelt so he could put his hands on her knees and he was kneeling on the ground. “Misty, that would never happen. You know that.”

“But.” She began but he stopped her by gently shaking her.

“Misty, I have manners, and you are my best friend. We have argued so much fought over the most stupid things. We’ve hurt each other so many times yet we are here today still together. What you have to say won’t change how I treat you.”

Misty finally met his eyes the tears barely held back. “When we first met up I wanted to tell you, but then I would have had to tell you about Georgio so I kept quiet thinking another way would come up. Then you found out about Georgio and you were so mad and disappointed.” Misty whispered, Ash nodded in agreement.

“It’s such a long story, I mean you know about the gym being successful. You know I’ve gotten stronger that I’m doing well. But I did not want to tell you the other stuff.” Her voice hoarse Misty tried to break his gaze but Ash gently grasped her chin to make her look at him.

“We’ve gotten this far Mist, just tell me.”

“At first it was so good you know? The trainers the practice trying to become better and showing them about how great Water Pokémon could be. But then, it was like the trainers were becoming so weak. At first I thought it was because they were not putting in the effort. So I held classes and gave helpful instructions. Then it started to get worse. I was winning with hardly any effort at all and these were seasoned trainers with at least six badges on them.”

Misty paused to wipe the tears away. “That’s when people started to take the gym and us seriously. My sisters were still doing their little things but the spotlight was on me now. So I trained harder. Helped them out with the few shows they wanted me to do and in the rankings we moved up.”

Sighing Misty grasped Ash’s hands in hers. “Finally we were not only being taken seriously but we had risen to the top rankings. Then Lance came to visit.”

Ash froze, something about this told him it was going to go downhill from here. Her tone and the way she was almost pleading with him to understand warned him bad news were ahead.

“He came on league orders.” Misty whispered. “I was too strong, my gym and my Pokémon were too strong. I had to give them at least a fighting chance. So I obeyed and made a game out of it. The trainer would choose which Pokémon they would battle. It worked, this way I was on my toes. More trainers managed to get badges and I worked even harder. Then trainers had to battle me at least twice to win. I was feeling powerful. Then Lance and the Elite Four came.”

Ash looked at Misty’s face which was tight with the strain. Nothing so far seemed out of place. Squeezing her hand in comfort he waited for more.

“They told me they wanted to meet up with me on a meeting. I agreed and on the date they said I turned up had the gym closed and waited. But I was not there alone. Gary was there too.”

Ash felt himself subtly tense. This was unexpected but not unforgivable. What could be making her shake and cry. Was it a girl thing to make absolutely no sense?

“Gary was confused just like me, then Lance started talking about the changes in Kanto. He offered Gary the chance to run Viridian’s City Gym.”

Ash was unable to conceal his shock. Gary? A gym leader? Well that explained why the two of them were always talking the puffed up Quillfish thought he could get lessons from one of the best. Smiling Ash looked up at Misty. So that was it? They really were stupid.

“Then they offered me a chance to join the Elite Four.” Misty whispered effectively freezing Ash.

Wait. Did he hear right? Misty a member of the Elite Four? Grinning broadly he tugged her down into his arms.

“What? Misty! That’s so wonderful! Congrats!” Ash pulled them both backward so he was lying on the ground and Misty to regain balance ended up straddling him. knocking his head back on the concrete Ash started thinking.

“I always knew you were great but this is just awesome. You can really show off Water Pokémon Misty. You always said people never paid attention to them and now you can prove them wrong. Isn’t it awesome?” Ash stopped when he felt Misty push a hand against his chest.

“Isn’t that what you want Misty?”

“It’s wonderful. Both Gary and I are flattered you know? But we have something we love doing already!”

Looking up at Misty Ash racked his brains. “You love the gym. And if you were to leave it, It would have to close right?” Ash said beginning to get the picture. How long had Misty suffered with such an agony?

She could either close the gym for good and better herself by becoming Elite. Or she could remain and pray that she did not become too bored or too strong. It already sounded like she was too strong now.

“Sometimes at the gym I get lucky and a real cocky one wants to battle my best so the others get a real grueling battle. But the others look for easy ones they can easily take down. I’m constantly training everyone but they can’t find their true potential because most of them are battling weak trainers. So I switch it up and try to make battles interesting for the Pokémon but it gets harder because everyone is not on par so I have to battle my Pokémon against each other! Beautiful but its so sad that that is the only way for my Pokémon to get a good workout!”

Underneath Misty, Ash noticed she was beginning to panic and ramble. She must have been bottling it all up for so long. Her worries and the guilt. Towards her Pokémon and her gym.

Sitting up he captured her hands in one of his and silenced her by pressing a finger to her mouth. Misty fell silent immediately even though her eyes were anything but calm.

“Take a deep breath Misty. Now think. Do you and your Pokémon love working in the gym?”

Misty looked ready to burst into tears but she nodded quickly her lips trembling beneath his finger. Ash grinned.

“Do you love being a gym leader?” Another fast pace nod.

“Do you prefer battling just a few trainers in the Elite Four for your Pokémon or do you want to battle every trainer out there?”

Misty shook away his finger. “I want to show every trainer out there just how wonderful Water Pokémon is. I want every trainer who wants to become champion to taste it!”

Ash smiled lazily. “Then what are you panicking for? You know there are trainers like me that prefer the hard battles. Why? Because when we finally win it feels so sweet. For a moment there you were like your sisters. Don’t be giving away those badges Misty. Make them earn it!”

Misty flung her arms around his neck. “Oh Ash.” She whispered into his shoulder. Ash rubbed her back fighting away his smile. She really was stupid as if he would hate her or not want to talk to her. Now he just wanted to celebrate.

A crunching of gravel had him looking up. He then saw two men frozen on the path giving both of them scandalized looks. Freezing himself Ash struggled to sit up further.

“Hi there.” Ash offered.

Misty gasped before swinging around to see the two men. Pushing away from Ash she made desperate gestures.

“This is not what it looks like!” She protested

One of the men turned to the other. “They need to make this place less secluded. I mean it’s not even night.”

Misty cried out in shock when shaking their heads the men retraced their steps back down the path.

“Wait I just said it’s not what it looked like!” She said to their retreating back. Sitting back in a huff she proceeded to climb off him all signs of weepy Misty gone.

“Let’s leave, before those men with the wrong idea call Officer Jenny and have us arrested.” She sighed offering him her hand. Grinning Ash rolled to his feet without assistance. At least she was happier now.

“Ready to back? I’m thinking we could grab so ice cream and maybe a snack. Some chocolate, chips maybe something fluffy.”

“Or a hamburger.” Misty dryly replied. “That’s what you want a hamburger. I say lets go back to the center.”

Shrugging his hands into his pockets Ash sighed loudly. “I would have liked ice cream too.” He groaned.

“Later, I want to go back. The rest deserve at the least an explanation.” Misty said dusting herself off. Ash looked elsewhere, the one that needed to do the dusting was him. he was the one flat out on his back when she was on top of him. Girls.

Misty gave a last glance to their surrounding before they started off for the center. “This is such a nice place.”

“It’s just the outskirts really.” Ash admitted. “The real park is inside much further down the path, leads out pretty close to Team Rockets place.”

“How do you know? We were just here last night.”

“I ran into them this morning when I went for a walk. Still weird as last time but they want to do something for your birthday too.”

“I don’t know if to be scared, keep my expectations low or to be happy.” Misty laughed spreading her arms wide. “It feels like a dream.”

“It’s all real though.” Ash said as they made their dash across the road. To think he was worried over this. How pathetic. There was no way Misty had such a big secret with Gary. So what if he was offered the opportunity to become a gym leader. He was nowhere near the level Misty was on.

Gary had left the training world. He had said so himself, if he wanted to go back now it was okay. Closing his eyes in realization Ash’s step slowed. This was what Professor Oak wanted to talk about. He most likely wanted Gary to pick the gym leader life.

Gary being Gary would have refused the job. Gary loved researching. He did have a dangerous job ahead of him. Ash was not blind to that but it seemed to him that Professor Oak never had a problem until now. So what else had changed?

“Misty. That’s it now right? Nothing else drastic you need to tell me you are holding back.”

“I think that’s it. Nothing else important unless you count how weirdly popular I am back home. Nobody as forceful as Georgio or anything but it has made me pause a time or two.” Misty laughed.

Smiling Ash sighed in relief. He could finally relax. “About Ritchie.” He began.

“I’ve seen him only a few times, he even went pallet town a time or two. Somehow he keeps missing you. You’ll see him again someday Ash.” Misty said as they reached the Pokémon Center.

“Everyone is most likely in the back.” Ash started. “Maybe we should go?”

“Um, lets just go inside.” Misty offered. “I want to get my egg from Nurse Joy anyway.

Doing a mental fist pump Ash entered the lobby with a smile on his face. Only to see the others gathered around Gary and Professor Oak.

“Tell him yet Red?” Gary called as a greeting. Misty gave a nod in reply and Gary let out a relieved sigh. “Finally, told you it was okay.”

“Everything is clear on this end too for now.” Professor Oak volunteered. “I just can’t get my headstrong grandson to veer off his path. Just like you Ash.” Ash grinned at the compliment.

“I don’t think it was a compliment.” Misty whispered to him. Ash ignored her.

“So what now?” Iris asked. “First off it was a whole lot of drama before we even got at the food.”

“Introductions?” Ash offered while Cilan shook his head.

“Already taken care of.”

“Thank you Nurse Joy.” Misty smiled making Ash turn around to see her take the egg back.

“Well I guess we could just hang about.” Ash remarked as Pikachu leapt from Brock’s shoulder to Misty’s. Sighing at the display, Ash pretended not to see the sharp look Professor Oak gave him.

“How about we go shopping?” Dawn offered to hear Gary groan. “This place has tons of stores it would be fun to just look around."

“I’d rather not at the moment.” Drew said looking withdrawn.

“I’ll pass.” Max said looking up at Paul. “Him too, we don’t have time to be holding bags and stuff while you buy the town.”

“I like his kid.” Drew laughed exchanging high fives with Max.

“Oh!” Misty gasped bringing attention to her. She stood frozen as the egg grew an astonishing bright white colour.

“It’s time. Finally.” Brock laughed. Nurse Joy came forward.

“Okay, quickly this way! Chansey!” Nurse Joy instructed. Trooping down the corridor Brock stopped them from entering with Misty so the door swung shut.

“I thought it would be tomorrow but I guess everything considering it’s better this way.” Brock sighed. Ash tried to sneak past but Brock stopped him.

“You can go in a bit Ash. Just give them some time to get everything ready. If anything Chansey should come rushing out for towels and stuff any minute.”

True to his word the door flew open and Chansey hustled out making a beeline for the storage closet. Yanking the door open Chansey yanked a pile of towels out and hustled straight back in.

“What a display.” Gary sighed as he made for the door. “Those who know the truth will keep our calm right?”

“Agreed.” Brock said.

“Agreed.” Professor Oak said. “But I never get over seeing a Pokémon hatch. It touches me every time.”

“Me too.” Gary admitted. “Having it hatch is like the most special moment to me.”

“Brings me near to tears each time.”

“Something that has to be documented because it is never the same.” Tracey put in as they walked into the room.

“It won’t be long now.” Nurse Joy said as she and Misty stood by the egg that was still glowing. From moment to moment the egg would rock making Misty gasp each time.

“I almost never thought this would happen. It’s so cute! And amazing!”

“Look whose all excited.” Daisy laughed softly bringing attention to her.

“You aren’t?” Cilan asked.

“Like no way, I’m a professional I don’t cry over this stuff.”

“She has tissues on the standby.” Tracey informed Cilan making the others laugh and Daisy punch him lightly.

“What kind of gentleman like are you Tracey?” Daisy said yanking his hand.

“Um, I don’t know.”

“Well like I do! One that would like oh my gosh be totally mean.”

Snorting with laughter Tracey admitted defeat. “Yes ma’am.”

“Go Tracey.” Brock mumbled.

“I agree with that one. Tracey has character.” Max said fixing his glasses.

“Standing tall for his beliefs.” Gary nodded.

“The helpful Pokémon, that’s our Tracey.” Professor Oak put in making them all exchange smirks.

“Come on now.” Tracey complained. “Now I’m a Pokémon? Being nice has almost no benefits at all does it.” He sighed trying to pull away from Daisy.

“There’s one! Me!” Daisy laughed.

Gary swallowed loudly. “Say nothing, say nothing.” He mumbled.

“A few more minutes and you can meet your new Pokémon.” Nurse Joy said as she used her stethoscope. Misty squealed in happiness.

Brock took that moment to nudge them towards the door and outside the room again.

“You better have a good reason for that one Brock.” May complained.

“Look Misty is going to have a rough time for a bit so it’s best to give her some privacy for after it hatches.” Brock admitted to Professor Oak’s nodded approval.

“I’d go so far to say, let us make ourselves scarce.” Professor Oak offered receiving gasps of dismay.

“But why? What could be so terrible?” Dawn demanded.

“Instead of wondering what, try to wonder where I got the egg from. If you do.” Brock sighed. “Then you just might be able to figure out why Misty is going to need some time.

“Where did you get it from?” Iris asked. Brock looked at the wall for a few seconds before answering.

“I had a dream. In it I was still travelling with Ash and May. It was not a bad dream, I was just there doing my thing. Then Misty came to visit. The stuff that happened back then happened again in the dream and I was just there seeing Misty devastated without Togepi.”

May gasped loudly along with Max. At least they had an idea what was going. Ash was fairly certain what Brock’s next words were going to be.

“Then I was just there in the background as Ash tried to cheer up Misty. Then I was watching it from far away. Like it was on screen. Then I saw Togetic.”

Closing his eyes, Ash tried to calm his heart. He had a sneaking suspicion when he saw the egg. More so when he saw the way Brock spoke about it. But had it been the right thing to do?

“Togetic told me in images that it missed Misty. But it had a job to do. But it kept watch over Misty.” Brock continued. “I asked what I was to do and Togetic showed me it had found a mate. I thought it was a message I was to pass on, but when I woke up. An egg was right next to me.”

“Is that even possible?” Iris breathed amazed.

“He brought the matter to me and having it proved that somehow it is possible.” Professor Oak laughed. “Somehow it happened I’m still conducting studies on the whole theory.”

“Wait, so you are telling me.” Max said slowly. “That the egg in there is going to hatch into, you know what and Misty has not one clue.”

“That is why I say give her time.” Gary said.

Turning away Ash turned back for the door. “I’m going back.” He said.

“Ash.” Brock said drawing his gaze. “You are the exception. “She is going to need you more than us right now. She is going to be happy, hysterical and sad. It’s okay to tell her where the egg came from.”

Nodding Ash gritted his teeth and went back into the room. The sound of cracking stopped him as the light grew brighter and brighter.

“Finally! Come here little darling!” Misty laughed as she crouched down in front of the egg. Nurse Joy slowly backed away with Chansey out of sight. Ash knew why, it was so that the Pokémon that hatched would immediately bond with the person it first saw. Misty.

The light began to slowly dim and the shadow of the Pokémon began to be revealed. That egg like body with the spiked head. If Misty had been thinking clearly she would have seen it too.

“Finally I get to meet you.” Misty smiled as the light finally died away to reveal the newly hatched Pokémon. Misty froze, Nurse Joy turned away and the Pokémon eyed her curiously.

Waving it’s little arms, Ash watched as the Pokémon tried to roll to its feet and inspect the person in front of it.

“Toki?” The new born Togepi asked.


	30. Good, Great or Perfect Birthday?

Misty stayed where she was. Just looking at the Togepi. How could this be possible? This was what her present was? It was wonderful but so gut wrenching cruel. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the small Togepi reach for her.

“Toki?” It questioned and tears began flowing down her cheeks. It was just like before. Just like back then when Togepi had hatched her heart had been filled with nothing but excitement.

She had felt so awed at the new life ahead of her. The egg had finally hatched. That was all her thoughts had thought back then. Now she was just feeling the despair of history repeating.

“Toki toki?” New born Togepi cried waving at her. Tears fell silently as she felt the wounds on her heart once again rip open. Her chest felt so heavy and warm almost like if the blood was dripping onto her lungs.

How could this be happening? Had she known at least in her heart? All this time she had been bonding with the egg, but had she felt some sort of closeness to it. She should have known what it was, had she all alone just been ignoring the signs?

And now, she was alone in the room. Because they knew just how hard something like this would be. Why was she destined to have her heart break on such a day? Looking up at the Togepi Misty was reminded just how cute it was.

It was not the old Togepi, she knew that. Sitting up she extended her shaking hands to cuddle the hatch-ling.

“Hello there, my little, my darling Togepi.” Misty whispered. “My new sweet Togepi.” She sobbed.

Misty felt arms encircle her before hauling her and Togepi up. “Mist.” Ash said hesitantly.

Tears in her eyes Misty turned to face him cradling baby Togepi. “Look Ash. A Togepi, I’ve got a Togepi all over again.”

“Priiiiiiii.” Came from the Togepi trying to get a look at Misty from its position cradled against her chest. Pikachu on Ash’s hat looked a cross between excited and highly nervous.

“PiPiPi?” Pikachu asked leaning to look at Togepi.

“Will you help me take care of this Togepi Pikachu?” Misty asked her voice shaking.

“Pika!”

“Thank you.” She whispered her heart hurting. “Thank you so much.”

“Misty.” Ash said again looking lost.

Turning around Misty took a deep breath. “I know what to do from here. A bath and some warm towels.”

Walking over to where Nurse Joy had left everything before disappear Misty fought to ignore Ash’s presence. She wanted to cry in happiness. Throw herself on the floor and weep heavy tears but not now. She had a baby to check over.

Testing the water to make sure it was not too hot or cold Misty lowered Togepi into the shallow water in the mini tub. Smiling at the happy faces it made as she bathed it.

Just like before. It was like being in a time loop. She had never let the full hurt she felt take over her life but with this. Her new Togepi, the hurt was so strong.

“I still can’t believe Brock did that.” Ash spoke behind her. Pikachu leapt on the table where Togepi was being bathed and peered curiously.

“Maybe he did it because it is a good thing.” She said smiling sadly as Pikachu patted Togepi’s head.

“There is more to this whole thing. Brock did not do this on accident. That Togepi did not come to him by accident.”

“It was Togetic right?” Misty said gently as she lightly pried the Togepi from tangling the wash towel. “Some things a trainer knows you know? And there is no way Brock would give me just any Togepi. It’s not that I’m attached to the Pokémon it’s that I’m attached to the personality itself.”

“So how do you feel? This is not your Togepi. Just your Togepi’s egg.”

“I feel sort of mixed up deep inside.” Misty admitted as Pikachu pried the bathing materials from her hand to continue her job. “I’m relieved Togetic is okay. I’m happy Togetic found someone to be happy. I’m happy Togetic thought I would be worthy to raise the egg. But why could Togetic come to me? I wanted to see Togetic I miss my Togetic so much!” Misty gritted out.

“All this time after everything and Togetic could not come to me? Why not! Why not! Why couldn’t Togetic come to me? I’m so tired!” Misty pushed away from the Togepi who had ignored everything to slump to the floor.

She saw Ash’s shoes approach her but she was beyond caring. She just wanted to cry hard. Everything was falling apart again. She did not want to be strong or caring or even considerate. It felt like she had lost all over again.

“I guess Togetic was not ready either.” Ash sighed pulling her into his shoulder.

“Don’t be stupid Ash.” She answered her voice muffled.

“I’m really not being stupid.” Ash said pulling her in tighter. “I guess deep down Togetic was afraid of being selfish if it came to see you directly. Togetic wanted to protect the others. This, can’t you see this a way of repentance? This is Togetic sending a part of them in to be with you. The journey and adventure stopped with you but the next generation can travel on.”

“Really?” Misty asked feeling more tears slip down her cheeks to soak his shirt.

“Really.” Ash murmured resting his chin on her head. “I think we should at least spend the night together. I don’t want to leave you.

Misty froze and her skin heated. Just what could he be saying? Did he forget Pikachu and a newborn was here too?

“We can keep watch and stuff here tonight.” Ash continued and Misty rolled her eyes. Of course. “I mean I just think some down time would be good.”

“Yeah.” Misty said pushing against his shoulder so she could retreat. Looking back at Pikachu and Togepi she felt less hurt and more contentment.

“It was mostly shock. I have a new chance, I can’t guarantee that this Togepi will not leave too but I can raise it with the right values so it will always do what is right even if it means leaving me.”

Ash snorted before flipping Misty and dragging her so he cradled her his stomach to her back as they knelt on the floor. Grasping her chin in one hand and supporting her stomach with the other he made her look up at the pair that Togepi and Pikachu made.

“Things don’t usually repeat Misty. Do you really think you can get such a miracle and that it will be snatched away like that? The world is very rarely that cruel.” Ash hissed in her ear.

“Whether it happens or not. I’ll throw my all into this.” Misty responded ignoring Ash’s harsh hiss.

Hoisting them back up Ash released Misty so she could remove Togepi from the splashing it had starting doing. Wrapping the baby in a towel she stared down feeling content.

She moved her hand to get the baby food but the bottle was gently nudged into her hand by the alert Pikachu.

“Thanks Pikapal.” She smiled. Turning away she proceeded to place the Togepi in the small bed. As badly as she wanted to cuddle with it. It was better this way.

“Pikachu.” Ash said and the mouse leapt into action jumping up on the small bed and curling around the Togepi.

“You sure that such a good idea.” Misty asked hesitantly.

“It’s better, the last Togepi liked rolling and wandering off if you remember.” Ash said grasping Misty’s hand. “This way if anything Pikachu will be right there if this Togepi inherited any wandering and walking off traits.” He finished rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

“Maybe we should go back to the room then?” Misty said trying to remove his grasp.

“We can stay here.” Was Ash’s answer. Leaning close his gaze caused Misty to avert her eyes. “We can sleep in here.” Ash breathed pulling her close again. “And I’ll be right here.

Closing her eyes Misty allowed the warmth of Ash to break the seals inside her. Surrendering her full body weight to him she clung to him and let the tears fall again.

***********************************************************************************

Morning was always an intrusion. Ash sat on one of the beds with his back to the wall and Misty in his lap. He knew what today was.

It was finally here, the day he had agonized, made a fool of himself over. Finally Misty’s birthday had arrived.

Her first present had hatched the night before. More like a few hours before. The shock of having the egg of Togetic had thrown her off. Ash himself was not sure if this was a curse or blessing.

If it had hatched today, Ash lightly stroked Misty’s hair from her face. She needed a bit more time to absorb the whole thing.

He had carried her to the bed where she sobbed while clinging to him. Pikachu kept watched over the new hatch-ling while he tried his best to be the support she needed.

He felt he did pretty well. Looking down at the sleeping Misty he felt his heart soften. This day had to be as special as he could make it. He was not a fancy as Drew or know exactly what to say like Gary and Cilan. He sure could not bring out the silence and blushes In a girl like Paul managed to do.

Ash winced, Paul was so much better at dealing with girls and making them happy than he was and Paul did not even put in real effort. He got presents for Misty that would make her smile but how could he ever manage to present them.

The door creaked a bit and Ash rolled head his over to see what the matter was. Nurse Joy cautiously peeked around the corner of the door to peer into the room.

“Everything alright?” She whispered.

Ash nodded in response before making the ‘shooing’ motion with the fingers of his free hand. Everything was fine in here. Outside was another story.

Somewhere Brock and maybe Cilan too were cooking up a storm. Never mind that it was only four in the morning those two were good early risers.

They would have breakfast on leaving the room, then they would be separated as Misty would pull herself together enough to enjoy the day they would put forward for her.

He just knew that she would not open the presents in one sitting but would be doing it throughout the whole day.

There was to be a small party in the night. That would be the last of all festivities. Ash sighed, he felt selfish but he did not want the others to see his gifts. They had seen the ones they had bought with him.

They sat down with him as he wrote in the card he bought. They watched him wrap the gift he bought with them but they did not know the whole story and he did not want to tell them.

He did not want them watching him when he made Misty’s eyes light up in happiness. It might be her birthday but he had a few wishes of his own he wanted granted.

Sighing and shifting a bit Ash was left pondering as he stared down at Misty who was still fast asleep in his lap. She was so quiet and sweet now, one hand clutching tight to his leg the other curled into a fist and close to her heart.

Ash sighed as he lightly kicked around outside the Center. His predictions had been right. At six the door had creaked open again but it was the Brock sneaking in to get him to wake Misty and get her ready.

Ash had protested but then Brock threatened to have the rest come in and do it so Ash had shook awake Misty regretfully. She had come awake all smiles and hugged him before claiming Pikachu and Togepi for herself and leaving.

Since it was her birthday Ash allowed her to have Pikachu for herself. The PikaPals  could have a little fun to themselves for today. Only today though, this whole thing made him a little and roll his eyes.

Breakfast had been just how he thought it would be, the presents, the singing. The cake had been huge. Everyone gathered had been into the festivities and the large table they had to themselves had been full of Misty’s giggles.

She had shown off Togepi happily making the others at ease. Kissing Brock on the cheek then Professor Oak in thanks then helping set the table conversations in motion. Ash had kept an eye on her but she was fine.

After breakfast it had been the time for presents. Gary gleefully handed her a packet that held in several sheets of paper and a flash drive. Misty had squealed before throwing herself at the researcher in happiness.

Tracey’s gifts of several paintings depicting Misty and her Pokémon had set her to tears. She had laughed at Iris’s, May’s and Dawn’s gifts. A bunch of girly stuff beyond his comprehension.

Calls at that point started coming in for Misty so the present opening had been halted. She had come back and been excited over Max’s, Paul and Drew’s gifts while she had burst into tears at Cilan’s calling him the best observer.

Then it had been Daisy’s turn. Ash had sort of seen it coming. Misty was going for a makeover so she was dragged off to a spa and something else.

Leaving the rest of them to wait for her to come back so they could get ready for the party. Leaving Ash alone as Pikachu had gone off with Misty because Togepi was going too.

Ash really wanted to avoid the others so he was just hanging around. Sighing he turned to leave the grounds. A walk is what he really needed.

Keeping his eyes on his shoes Ash just kept walking watching the pavement. He saw other feet and avoided them, he watched the different types of pavement. Feeling calmer but still a bit confused, he made a quick decision and looked up and quickened his step.

“Prepare for boredom and complete disarray.” James moaned as he stood outside his store where Ash had seen him before. “It’s just one Team Rocket today. The scent of this rose mean absolutely nothing.” James finished flinging the rose he had in his hand on the ground.

“Oh why to women have this obsession with hair salons? Jessie!” James griped even as Ash came to a halt in front him.

“Team Rocket!”

“Twerp?” James frowned removing his hands from his face. “Seeking us out now? If you want Team Rocket, Jessie’s gone off to do her hair. Could take the whole day and night. I would have gone along but, a hair salon is a scary place.” James shuddered.

“No, I just wanted to talk to you. Thanks for last time.” Ash said twirling his hat.

“No worries Twerp. So it turned out alright then?”

“Yeah, sort of that’s why I want to talk to you.” Ash admitted looking James firmly in the eye.

James frowned again before glancing back at the store. “We could go upstairs and talk, nothing should bother us there unless you want to walk.” James softened his voice. “You sure loved walking to solve your problems.”

“I’m okay with going upstairs.” Ash said. James nodded and removed his key from his pocket and started into the store.

“So it must very serious.” James began. “Did something else worse happen? Something like another rival? Or maybe a needless fight?” James mused as he  entered the elevator and stuck in his key.

The elevator started his descent and Ash just stared at the ceiling. James snuck a look at him before sighing.

“Twerp if you managed to mess up something as simple as confession I just might have to take back my money from Jessie and Meowth.”

“What? Ash said startled.

The elevator dinged and they were stepping out into the penthouse. Ash claimed the seat he had before while James went to the coffee pot that was brewing away. Pouring two cups of coffee James sighed heavily again.

“A little coffee is good for you now again. When I was a child I had all sorts of coffees and rare teas.”

“Sometimes I forget you come from a rich family.” Ash muttered staring at the mug James handed him.

“I wish I could forget, but back to you twerp. What happened that was so bad?”

“Today’s her birthday.”

“You broke the cake and messed up the decorations didn’t you twerp.” James moaned into his coffee. “There is no fixing that, except for money, lots of that. You can stay here twerp while she cools down. Once you weren’t followed.”

“No it isn’t that either. The morning went perfect. It is just that.” Ash cradled his mug and stared into the coffee. His face swam in the darkness reflecting his confusion and misery.

“The egg Brock gave her hatched last night. Into a Togepi. He got it from her Togetic. She was happy but she cried the night away. She woke up twice shivering and ready to scream. Last night was one of the hardest nights of my life.”

“No wonder you look so terrible. You’ll develop bad skin if you don’t sleep right.” James chided. “I get my correct hours of sleep. You need to drink up that coffee twerp before you fall asleep. So what else. There has to be more.”

Ash took a deep sip from his mug. “I haven’t given her a gift yet. I have them but I keep stopping myself. I want to give her the gifts away from the others but I want it to be special.” Ash broke off irritated. “You probably don’t understand. I don’t understand myself.

“Actually.” James drawled. “I understand quite well. You want to make it magical. Something she’ll love. Something girly but something that you can pull off without feeling unmanned. Or in your case untwerped. You want to put on a show. Just for you two.”

“Yes! Ash said delightedly. “Just I’m not too sure what to do or how to do it. I want to keep her happy and I don’t want to say something immature or stupid and clumsy.”

“Well.” James grinned setting his cup down. “You have come to someone who is an expert about putting on shows and making females feel calm and loved.”

“Tons better than Brock anyway.” Ash laughed feeling hope rise.

“To properly pull this off, you have to tell me everything. I need a layout so we can plan your entrance and the mood.”

“You plan a mood too?”

“Everything has to be planned, in order to coax the softness from the most stubborn rose.” James chuckled.

*****************************************************************************

Misty felt a little constrained. Daisy had been squealing all morning. It had been easy to fall back into the old habits of when she traveled with Ash. Pikachu on her shoulder Togepi in her arms.

Misty winced before correcting herself. This was a different Togepi and it would be wrong to forget that. She had decided when Daisy did the shopping that she would give this Togepi a nickname.

Since it was a girl, the best thing to do would be to give it a nice cute name. After Daisy had rejected around 30 dresses they settled on Toki.

Daisy had dragged her to the spa after the perfect clothes had been found. Misty did not mind too much. The warm water was soothing and the Pokémon loved it.

She had been surprised to see Jessie though. After they had finally left Jessie from Team Rocket had let her and Daisy go wild in the store.

The press poked their noses in after a while. Misty did not mind one bit because they were polite and were far more interested in Jessie and Daisy than her.

Misty forced Daisy’s choices to a simple handful. It had been difficult just like always. Why was it even on her birthday she had to have a level head too?

On their way out they ran into James. Even though his eyes lit up at spotting Jessie, James greeted her and Daisy first complimented them and wished her well. All while crossing the floor to stand at Jessie’s side.

It was easy to forget what James was, but in situations like these it was easy to see the gentleman shine through. Only thing that threw her off was James smile when he asked how the day was going.

There was no reason for him to be smiling so gleefully. She was happy. The presents were more than she could ask for. Up to date information on research. The new scents from her favourite stars. Jewelry that meant something to her. Books she could use finally unlike the stuff Daisy and violet kept stocking back home.

Technology that she could use in her gym, things she could decorate the private room she had built. Her memories room. Only thing she was missing now was Ash’s gifts. May told her he had gotten her something but maybe he was looking for the right time.

Knowing Ash he would be so nervous that he would mess up while trying not to. Daisy grabbed Misty’s shoulder as she began to do her magic on her hair.

When they went to the hair salon Misty had braced herself for the inevitable trim command instead her eyes had flown open when Daisy requested for her hair to be as long as possible. The tugging afterwards had hurt but looking in the mirror had been worth it.

Her hair flowed past her shoulders and shimmered. For this day she was a princess. Opening her eyes to peek at Daisy Applying the various gels she smiled at Pikachu who was keeping Toki occupied. Pikachu had obviously learnt well from past mistakes and was keep a very close move on all of Toki’s movements.

“Like, done now move and finish dressing. We are behind time Misty.” Daisy declared moving back and wiping her hands in a nearby towel.

Misty stood up removing the protective layer that had been protecting her dress. An empire waist dress with a simple pale blue highlighting her skin and making her hair look like it was glowing. Daisy sure knew how to shop.

Blushing a bit, Misty turned to scoop up Toki as Pikachu climbed up to her shoulder. The party would last the night and she could not wait to see Ash’s reaction.

************************************************************************************

It was not that he was not having fun. He was he really was. It was just Ash was unhappy that he had not managed to drag Misty away secretly once in the last five hours. It was night now so the crowd was beginning to lessen around her.

Her cheeks were flushed from laughing and dancing. He had not even gotten to touch her since she came out. It was the whole Pokémon center that was invited to the party. So the music blasted to even outside. Brock had been unable to stand up to Daisy after all.

Seeing Misty pass Toki off to may earlier had given him hope. Now as she came back from the washroom and Pikachu ran to May Ash decided now was the time to strike. Everything James had told him earlier as the stuff from the other boys was swirling in his head. He was ready.

Side stepping Misty when she was walking back to the hall Ash had her detoured and outside the Pokémon center before she could even speak. Outside was softly lit with lanterns. Ash held Misty close to him as he directed her behind the center and then down a small path leading to a creek. He and James had been here earlier making preparations.

“Happy Birthday Misty.” He sighed feeling her presents a heavy weight in his jacket pocket.

“Finally.” She giggled the sound quiet in the night.

“I wanted this to be just between us.” Ash murmured reaching in his pocket for the first gift. Handing Misty the card and the box filled with countless trinkets he watched as she giggled and hurriedly opened it.

“This is, Ash! This is all sorts of memories from our journey! This looks like the haunted tower, and this looks like the ghost town, and a snorlax is here, a Jigglypuff.” Misty closed the box tears running down her face. “Ash, this has to be the best ever. Must have taken you forever to get things so close to what we have seen.”

Ash grinned as he stepped closer to the creek. Opening the pocket again and withdrawing the pokeball from his pocket he continued. “Not as hard as getting this was. Other’s won’t see it’s worth but you are different Misty.”

“Handing her the pokeball Ash nervously kept his eyes on her as she fiddled with the pokeball. James had said this part was critical. Keeping steady deep breaths he fought to keep his hands from shaking as he reached out and steadied her aim at the water. There was the click and a sharp glow as the Pokémon was released into the water. Stepping back a bit Ash watched as Misty’s eyes widened in delight.

“A feebas!” How did you know I wanted one? I always hoped I’d be so lucky because they evolve into Milotic. Ash, you really do know me.” Misty laughed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

“You’ll um mess up yourself.” Ash hissed lightly dragging her to him. “Those happy tears right?”

“Nothing but happy tears.” Misty sighed snuggling into his chest. Ash paused thinking over everything that James told him. Dragging her closer and holding her tighter he tilted her haze to his. Misty smiled at him. “More gifts?” She laughed.

Leaning just the bit closer, Ash hesitated before pressing his lips against Misty’s. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted warm and of something he could not identify. Misty stiffened a bit but she did not push him away. He was not too certain what to do so after doing what James told him he slowly ended the kiss. Pulling away Ash kept his gaze away from her.

“Happy Birthday Misty.” He stammered nervously as she stared at him in shock.

Drew blinked hard twice before silently retracing his steps. He did not just see the Friend-zone King do that. To think that Ash had his own plan all along. Smiling Drew went back to the party with a secret smug grin.


	31. Moonlight on awkward waters

Drew was never the party sort so he quickly had gotten bored with the active festivities the others were indulging in. Paul was the same but Paul had managed sometime earlier to entice Dawn into another room.

There was no way Drew was going to look for him. Especially now. He loved outside and nature so he had been outside enjoying the soft lights when two figures had appeared going off somewhere that looked forbidden.

Out of curiosity when they did not immediately reappear Drew made himself go and look. Now he was infinitely happy about that.

He got to see something he knew the others would have killed to see. He had kept an eye on the clueless Ash during the day. Drew saw when he snuck off earlier because he had been keeping an eye on him to see when he gave over his gifts.

Ash had been whining so much over making this such a special day. Then it blew out of proportion with all these people turning up and having some fantastic gifts.

There was no way Ash was not thinking about how to compete with that. He had to put up with the people wanting Misty’s autograph because of who she was and for the awesome display she had put on at the tournament.

When he walked down into the trees and caught the last bits of exchange between the two he recognized as Misty and Ash there was no way he could have moved.

Misty looked amazing, that dress had made her hair almost come alive and soften the colour of her eyes even more so that she looked almost mystical.

Drew laughed as he paced the Pokémon center garden. Mystical. How ironic. Misty had been stunning and everyone knew it. She had looked shy at first but she settled in quickly as the party raged on. Cilan had said Ash’s mouth had dropped open when Misty first came into the room with Pikachu on her shoulder and Togepi in her arms.

He honestly thought a mermaid had graced them with its presence. Something that Ash had acknowledged far too well.

The little trek outside, the soft glowing lights. Drew was willing to bet even the presents had been planned.

A feebas? A box of memories? Ash had just singled handedly beaten everyone on the gift giving front. Finding feebas’s were not easy. Nor was catching one. He should know he had tried so many times.

Entrusting it to Misty? The gestures that made. It was like telling a girl to hold your heart until it matures under her touch.

It also would create one hell of a bond between them. Every time Misty battled with the Pokémon or even saw it she would think of Ash. Talk about smart Ash had brains.

He also had some sort of help, especially for that attempt at the kiss. Drew winced as he headed back to the Pokémon center. Misty had been in so much surprise and shock she had been frozen.

Maybe wondering if she was dreaming. Perhaps hoping that it really was real, but the idiot ended it far too soon. Poor girl did not get to relax and do anything.

Steeping into the Pokémon center lobby Drew groaned in despair. Ash really was hopeless after all. The music was softer now but it was no less irritating.

Everyone still was having a dandy of a good time. It looked like no one had missed those two yet. He would give them a bit more time because there were three people out there that would be looking for them.

In the lunchroom, there were noticeably less people but still far more than Drew liked. May was sitting at a table with the Togepi and Pikachu.

Those three were the ones that would blow the whistle on the disappearance of Ash and Misty. Approaching them with his hands in his pockets Drew mused over it. It was not a problem to distract May and keep her distracted. The Pikachu however.

“Piiiika, Pipipi.” The mouse squeaked on the table playing some sort of peek-a-boo game with the Togepi as May held it.

“Aww so cute.” May laughed as the Togepi reached out for Pikachu straining away from May. “Little cute Toki Toki!”

“Tokiii Tokiii Priiiiiiii.” Was the complaint from Togepi managing to escape May only to topple forward and be caught by Pikachu.

“Hey May.” Drew announced his arrival pleased to see her blush and stop her movements.

“Drew.” She whispered. “Enjoying the party?”

“I prefer, outside and work to things like these.” Drew admitted as he slide in the seat opposing her. This way the two Pokémon were between them. “I can appreciate that this is a really good party though.”

“Yeah, another two hours and its going to be over though. Daisy fought hard but she lost out on the curfew time with Nurse Joy.”

“I never expected less.” Drew admitted as Togepi was helped up from a sitting position by Pikachu. Seeing where his gaze lingered May scooped up Togepi.

“I should start looking for Misty.” May sighed. “Have you seen her? I don’t think she got to far.”

“She was still walking around when I saw her a little while ago.” Drew smirked waving May from trying to stand up. “It’s her birthday. She will be back soon enough. And you don’t mind watching Togepi a bit right?”

“No way!” May squealed bringing Togepi up to her face so she could snuggle it. Smiling in satisfaction Drew was about to relax when he noticed Ash’s Pikachu about to take off. No questions where that mouse would be heading.

Tapping the table to gain it’s quiet attention Drew lowered his voice when Pikachu looked at him. “Hey, I know you want to go and join up with Ash but now is really not the time. He’s well having a moment with your girl. If you get what I’m saying  you get it right?” Drew questioned as he was ignored by May.

Pikachu nodded slowly but Drew could tell the mouse was not grasping everything. “What I’m saying is that Ash is having some special time with Misty right now.” Drew hissed. The effect on the mouse was startling. It’s tail started twitching and it’s eyes grew huge and excited.

Then it turned to give May a quick glance. Drew got what the mouse was thinking. “We will keep her here as long as possible to let Ash come back from his stroll with Misty. You have to keep May distracted though.” Drew whispered.

The words were scarcely out of his mouth before Pikachu had abandoned his side of the table and was trying to frolic with May again. Drew smirked at the sight.

The less people to catch Ash at this the better. All of them were frantic over his process but that moment between the two of them belonged to them alone.

Ash deserved at least that much to himself. A few moments where he could relax with no one near and make his fumbles at romance.

When they advanced further and they would advance further, the others would argue over Ash and Misty’s first hug as a realized couple, their kiss.

Their first real kiss and when and who made the first move. But he, Drew would have the advantage over them all.

He would be the only one that got to see the moment Ash tried his best at tying Misty to his side. He would be the only one to see Ash, burdened by his own desperateness that he tried to outdo everyone around Misty to be the most important.

Only he would be able to claim he saw their first awkward kiss, down at a creek under the moon surrounded by soft lights surrounded by his gifts to her.

Even if no one knew. Drew was satisfied with that.

************************************************************************************

Misty overwhelmed with her feelings was sniffling back tears as she stared into the box of memories Ash got her. Things that would remind her of that long journey they both were on when they were both 10.

It was priceless. Ash was a genius. Some of the things were ornaments she could see that at a glance but others were little hairpins and brooches. Day to day uses.

The best present of that day. Looking up she was just about to tell him that when Ash grinned as he stepped closer to the creek. It was on the tip of her tongue to warn him not to slip but she stopped when he removed a pokeball form his pocket.

“Not as hard as getting this was. Other’s won’t see it’s worth but you are different Misty.” Misty found herself smiling even more. He caught her a Pokémon? Now this was more Ash like. What could it be? Hopefully not a bug. She did not care how old she was something’s would not change.

Handing her the pokeball, Ash’s hand was shaking betraying his nervousness. His hand steadied her aim towards the water and she heard the click as the Pokémon was released into the water. Bobbing up came a Feebas.

Misty was shocked into speechlessness. It was unusual but so wonderful! Ever since her Magikarp had evolved she had been wanting a Feebas. So she would have the so called weak fish Pokémon pair. One grew up to be so strong and the other so beautiful.

The perfect water gym Pokémon. Her eyes watered again. Ash had really outdid himself this time. “A Feebas! How did you know I wanted one? I always hoped I’d be so lucky because they evolve into Milotic. Ash, you really do know me.” She laughed feeling the tears slipping down her cheeks.

Ash’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ll um, mess yourself.” Ash hissed at her dragging her into his warm chest. “Those happy tears right?” He asked sounding lost.

“Nothing but happy tears.” She signed snuggling into his chest. His heart was thumping so loud. Poor Ash must have been worrying about this the whole day.

Suddenly he dragged her even closer so she was looking into his eyes. “More gifts?” She laughed unable to believe it. Ash leaned closer to her and Misty prepared herself for anything. Then she saw something in his eyes darken just the bit.

She was not able to put her finger fully on it but Ash seemed to be just the bit uncertain yet determined about something. Before she could even ask him what was wrong Ash had closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers dragging her if possible closer into him.

She was in so much shock. This was her Ash, clumsy, clueless Ash pressing warm lips against hers. Ash was actually kissing her. Her brain felt like it had stopped working. What to do?

She always thought she would be the one to do this first. She had dreamed stealing this away from him but it should have been her doing it!

Hesitantly Ash halted what he was doing and pulled away from her.

 “Happy Birthday Misty.” He stammered nervously as she stared at him in shock. Good grief what was that?

Ash released her and broke her gaze. She felt like reeling in shock. That was real. Ash had just pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Not really a kiss. More like a long peck. Sneaking a look at Ash who had spun away from her she saw the flush on his neck.

What had brought this on? Had he planned all this? Was it spur of the moment? Was it the dress? Blushing herself Misty cursed Daisy’s fashion sense look how much trouble she kept getting in because of it.

“Ash?” She asked hesitantly.

“I, I don’t know what to say Misty. I’m. I just messed up.”

No! No way! That was not messing up. But she needed to take control of this. She was going to grab his shoulder when Ash paced away.

“This was supposed to be perfect, I was so sure I wouldn’t mess this up. I barley listened to everyone sure I wouldn’t act the kid and when it came right down to it I still am one.” Ash snarled kicking at a rock making it fly into the night.

“What are you saying?” She asked hesitantly.

“I wanted to make you happy.” Ash sighed. “I wanted to make you really happy, by myself. The others helped with the card and the idea for the memory box but I am the one that did the research and the hunting for Feebas.. yet when it  came to actually giving them and making you the happiest ever I messed up. I don’t know anything. James is right I’m just a dumb twerp.

“James?” Misty questioned. The use of twerp had her thinking of team Rocket, what did they have to do with this?

“Team Rocket James.” Ash sighed as he slumped to the ground sitting facing the creek. “He helped me put all this together. We talked all afternoon about what I should do and how to do it.” Misty sat next to Ash folding her legs under her and saw Ash turn away flushing.

“After all that preparation and I messed up. He said a kiss would make you happy but I messed up. I should have kissed your cheek or something. I’m sorry Mist I messed up the last of your day.”

Misty switched her gaze to the water, so that was it. That explained the look she had gotten from James. So it was actually James she had to thank for getting Ash to do something like this. Even though James would have most likely said her cheek keeping in mind Ash’s inexperience.

It was not that is was weird. It was Ash was uncertain how to actually kiss. Misty unfolded her legs nervously. How to explain it?

“Misty? I’m so so sorry.” Ash mumbled again.

“It was not ruined, my night I mean.” Misty whispered feeling embarrassed.

“Huh?” Ash asked his voice hopeful.

“I said it was not ruined, just that it was strange. Not bad just unexpected.” Misty murmured looking to her side.

“You mean you won’t hate me?” Ash’s voice had risen in his excitement. Misty turned away a bit more.

“Not for that. It was not unforgivable Ash.”

“Just not very good huh.” Ash sighed sounding relaxed. “I’m sorry and it won’t happen again. I just wanted it to be perfect for you all this stuff but I was pushing it with the kiss.

“Well, um it was not that bad.” Misty said trailing off. “It’s sweet, emotionally.” Touching her lips she had to admit it was sweet there too. Somebody had been diving into her chocolate with pure abandon. She could taste it.

“So what are you saying?” Ash said leaning towards her.” Misty avoided his gaze and watched as the Feebas still played in the water. Coming to a decision she met his gaze again. She had a few hours of her day left after all.

“Just that you may need to improve by having someone teach you.” She said and Ash looked at her in confusion.

“Just why would I need to get someone to mmph!” Ash was cut off as she surged forward and captured his lips with her own. This time she was able to relax and allow herself to drown in the fact that this was Ash she was kissing.

Her arms were around his neck and Misty was aware of Ash curiously trying to kiss her back. Fighting away her grin she was thankful for his curiosity. It made this a whole lot easier.

*************************************************************************************

For the second time for the day Ash found himself pulling away his lips from Misty’s she was looking a little embarrassed and just a little flushed and very very girly.

“I never asked you.” Misty said her hands on her knees. “Why did you want to do all this?”

Ash felt uncomfortable, he never had anyone ask him to elaborate before. “Because it’s a time when you laugh and you are so soft and I guess girly.”

Misty’s eyes flashed and Ash felt fear as he saw blue fire kindle in her eyes. “Not that you are not girly all the time it’s just that you really stand out like this when you are happy.” Sulking he continued. “I like seeing you like this Misty but I don’t want everyone to be seeing her too.”

“You mean, this whole thing is because you want me to smile only for you?” Misty laughed.

Ash flinched. “No, it’s more like I can’t explain but this is a Misty like right now.” Reaching out he brushed away a piece of her hair that had fallen into her face even though he felt like his skin was burning from embarrassment.

“This Misty you won’t just show anyone, this unsure looking happy Misty. I don’t mind people seeing the gym leader but just as I share my.” Ash broke off frustrated. “Never mind I don’t understand myself.

“So that kiss, what was it about?” Misty asked quietly.

Ash stared up at the stars. “The first was me trying to make you happy and show you I think you are special to me. The second was you trying to show me how to kiss because I suck I guess.”

Ash yelped when Misty thumped him on the head. “Hey! What was that for!”

“You, you ahhh!! You!!!” Misty fumed. “It’s a crime to be dense!”

“No a crime would be for everyone to leap out the bushes right now! Or for a streaker to be in the bushes taking pictures!” He argued back his blood heating.

“You mean stalker!” Misty gritted out slicking all her hair back over her shoulder and standing up. “I don’t know what I expected.” She sighed.

“That is not nice Misty!” Ash retorted leaping up as well. “I’ll be a better kisser for your next birthday!”

Misty faced him with a snarl so vicious he stepped back a good few steps. “And just HOW will you be practicing Ash Ketchum?”

Ash swallowed. “I’ll read books and watch instructional? Or something?”

Misty snorted. “Once you don’t get a personal one I could care less. But if you want one you know where to go.”

“An adult?” Ash asked before retreating at Misty’s harsh glare again.

“Listen to me Ash Ketchum.” Misty hissed. “I know you are new to this so let me tell you something. You want to practice kissing come to me before you end up arrested by Officer Jenny!” Turning away she started back up the path missing Ash’s wide grin.

“Um Misty, the Feebas......” He said slowly. Misty turned around quickly in alarm.

“How could I forget such a cute creature?” Returning the Pokémon Misty rewarded Ash with another glare. “Now I remember, someone was being a complete idiot.”

As she stomped up the path Ash was a step or two behind going at his own pace. They came out from the trees to the back of the centre and the sudden lights almost blinded him. Misty whirled around to face him most likely to scold him when she froze.

“Ash you have pink all over your face.” She whispered. Ash was confused until he looked closely at her face, the lipstick Daisy had put on her was all gone. Meaning that it had to be on. His face.

He went to rub at it with his hands but Misty moved faster taking a handkerchief from her dress and wiping away gently.

“If we had just pranced into the center like that there is no way Daisy would let me live this down.” Misty grumbled.

“Um, Misty about the kisses.” Ash tried to begin before his mouth was covered.

“I know. Lets keeps it just between us okay? No one else needs to know.”

“Except for Pikachu.” Ash said just to see what she would say.

“Of course, and for Toki.”

“But Toki’s a baby.”

“Pikachu is one big baby.” Misty pointed out finished dabbing away at him. “You spoil him.”

“so do you.”

“But I’m not his trainer.”

“You could.” Ash stopped himself just what was he going to say? Shaking his head he looked down at Misty. “You want to go in first or together?”

“Together, no one will think anything we could just say we went for a walk.”

“They won’t be able to tell about what I did right?” Ash asked

“No, once you don’t give it away just sleep on the whole thing. Let’s go Ash.” Misty sighed before making her way to the center.

Ash let her get ahead as he sulked. After everything it seemed he had even more training to do. Kissing Misty had been so weird. It felt nice especially the second time but he was not sure what to do. He needed to talk to someone but not these people here they would gloat too much.

Rounding the corner Ash saw Misty waiting outside the Center doors. At least she was not mad at him or anything. The fact that Misty knew more than him made him a little upset but he was glad that Georgio was not among those who got to kiss her if there was a fair amount.

James said that girls knew what to do too so that could be it but, still it sucked to be treated a kid. The door whooshed open and Ash blinked at the nearly empty lobby. The party had to be slowly breaking up.

Misty headed back to the cafeteria and he followed her. There was a fair chance that Pikachu was still with Toki. After all Pikachu always took Togepi guarding seriously.

Entering the cafeteria he spotted Drew and May at their own table with Pikachu and Toki. Drew was lazily watching the three as they played. Looked like Drew really was not a party guy. Drew mat his gaze and Ash was surprised to see the smirk that appeared on the guy’s face. Was there something in the cake?

“Thanks so much May.” Misty gushed as she retrieved her Togepi. “I’ve been having such an awesome day poor Toki must have been upset that I was gone so long.”

“Only for the first bit.” May assured but Pikachu cheered Toki up so having Pikachu was a big help so thanks Ash.

“Pikachu likes doing what he likes doing so thank Pikachu.” Ash laughed as Pikachu made a leap for his shoulder. Feeling the familiar scrabble and settling purchase Ash patted the mouse on it’s head.

“Thanks for watching Toki buddy.”

“And May too.” Drew laughed sitting up. “I think it’s time I got out of here.”

“Already?” Ash frowned.

“Yeah.” Drew laughed before patting Pikachu. “Thanks Pikachu.” Drew said before shrugging his hands in his pockets and stalking away.

“Okay, not going to pretend I understand that.” Misty said slowly. “Anyway We should all get some sleep. It’s almost curfew right?”

“Another, hour to go or something.” May said getting up herself. “I should go.” Hugging Misty tight she giggled. “I said this so much before but Happy Birthday Misty.” Misty giggled and returned the hug.

Ash opened his mouth to say something as May hurried forward but he was bombarded from behind. “Ash where were you? Sulking off somewhere? I had something to tell you!” Iris’s voice came as she gave him a thump on the back.

Wincing Ash rubbed the spot gingerly. “If it is about sightseeing, can we please let it wait until the morning?”

“No!” Iris said glaring at him. no come over here!” Feeling himself being dragged away from Misty. Ash sighed heavily. What a pity. Looking back he saw that Daisy had appeared and was talking to Misty. It was like a few moments ago had never happened.

******************************************************************************

“How is everything baby sister? Like omg did it turn out okay because like I tried my best.” Daisy said looking just a little down.

“It’s perfect, even if Violet and Lily are not here I’m happy. Because at least you are here and I did not have to work or share it alone.” Misty felt her eyes tear up a bit. “That’s all I really need. People close to me to spend it with and relax.”

“You never was like the rest of you know us.” Daisy sighed squeezing Misty in a deep hug. “But I wouldn’t change my little sister for the world.”

“Same here. I love you Daisy. Thank you.”

“I love you little Misty. Well like, not so little anymore huh.” Daisy laughed sadly. “You’ve outgrown us now, we have to struggle and keep up with you.”

“But gym leading is my life.” Misty insisted seeing where this was going. “Looking pretty all the time and acting is more for you guys. You are better at it. Look how hard you work.”

“But you would be able to balance them all so well.” Daisy sighed.” Anyway I’m leaving tomorrow evening with the Professor and Brock and Tracey.”

“Not Max?”

“He wants to do a little travel so not yet.” Daisy sighed. Pulling Misty back so she could look into her eyes she smiled while her eyes sparkled with tears. “Today was good for you? Nothing went wrong? Nothing upset you?”

Misty thought back to the smile James had gave her, the random people who wanted to talk to her almost stifling her. The Ash that had pushed ahead and kissed her with no restraint or finesse but still was amazing.

Everything added up, there was not a thing about the day she would change. Not the knowing glance James gave her. Not the many curious crowd who wanted to talk to her or to ask many questions. Not even the people who wanted her autograph.

There was no way she would exchange a single thing about today. Not even the rash kiss she received. The technique may have been clumsy. She felt like blushing remembering just how she and he had fumbled but it had been the closest thing to romance.

A pure indication of Ash’s dormant feelings. She would not change it for the world. Misty lightly stroked her bottom lip as her gaze found the window to outside showing the bright moon. Who would have thought Ash was the one to give her, her first real kiss under the moon on her birthday with a water Pokémon playing nearby and the sound of a creak nearby? Ash was dense but really was perfect for her.

“Everything was more than I imagined Daisy.” She smiled.


	32. Drew's performance partner

Drew woke up alone. It was not something he was not accustomed to, but after everything from the night before. He expected to be surrounded by the others.

Sitting up slowly he dragged his arm across his face to wake up faster. Even with the curfew he had not gotten to bed before 1 am. Even then it was earlier than the others.

Removing his hand Drew yawned before stretching and sitting up. Looking to the other bunk bed he noticed that Paul’s bed was made up and empty. Looking down he saw the same for Cilan.

That certainly meant the chances of Ash and the professor nut to be still sleeping was highly dim. Kicking off his covers Drew stretched his legs before leaping down the to the ground. The ladder to climb was too much of a bother.

The slight jar to his legs was nothing more than a wake up warm up. Stretching again he saw he really was alone. His gaze went to the window as he frowned and saw that it was barely light.

It most likely was not even seven yet. Just where had everyone gone? Making his way to the bathroom Drew searched his slightly groggy head for some sort of clues.

The night before Cilan had been excited over some brochure so he most likely had escaped to some attraction or place of interest.

He could have dragged along Iris or something maybe even May, Dawn and Misty. Drew nodded to himself.

The girls were the sort to do a little sightseeing. It was not like they had managed to do any while they had gotten here. Somehow they were just too busy.

Or the girls could have gone shopping leaving Cilan alone. Catching a glance of himself in the mirror Drew grinned before stepping into the shower. Girls were just so difficult to figure out especially those ones.

Turning on the water Drew mused to himself. Ash most likely was off somewhere kicking himself over the night before. There was only a slight chance that he had dragged Misty off somewhere.

No there was a better chance of Ash trying to pull himself together off somewhere maybe through training or he could have gotten dragged to the sightseeing.

All possible actions. Ash could have also gone for a walk. Drew winced as the water took a sudden turn for colder. The thing about Ash was that it was hard to predict his moves.

He really was abnormal. There was something that just threw you off each time. Everyone believed in using strength and weaknesses but Ash somehow managed to bring out true power by the most bizarre of means.

Grasping the knob to turn off the shower Drew switched it off. He was the contest coordinator here but he had to bow down to Ash in terms of putting on a show to put you on the edge of a seat.

Ash did not fully understand the contest world. Or take it very seriously. If he did Drew would have to drop May as the serious rival and focus on solely Ash.

Leaving the bathroom Drew felt himself dipping into another sullen mood. His strength was something he knew was to be reckoned with but he needed something to shake things up.

Dressing Drew ignored the empty room. Everyone had gone their own way for which ever reasons. Now he would set out himself a walk to really get what he was missing.

Something that would help him keep his mask when he went up against that Tower King. Something that would give him an edge no one would be able to take from him or ever mimic.

Grinning into the mirror as he brushed his hair with a comb Drew set down the comb with a flourish and fixed his bang with his fingers. He wanted to shine. Be in an original light no one else would be able to share. Nothing was wrong with that.

********************************************************************************

Hands in pockets Drew walked down the busy street of Crossek City with Roserade by his side. He was keeping a pace that Roserade would not have to exert herself. The place was so clean but the pace varied from street to street.

Like a water cities the city was clean. Almost too clean. Inhaling Drew could feel the air itself was just too weird. Everything was so un polluted. A good thing but sort of creepy.

The people on the streets paid him no mind as he walked along his business. The adults that was. When he passed various stores and shops he could hear the various gasps from young children and their excited squeals.

Drew smirked, those were children too young to have a Pokémon, one day dreaming of having their own and travelling. It was not that he was recognized or anything. There were too many people passing through towns.

If he had already attained his dream then that would be a different manner. Smiling as he stopped as a crossing Drew leaned against the pole. He knew he was losing faith in himself. The longer it took for him to achieve his dream.

The harder it was going to be to attain it. Ash was not giving up but you could see just a little helplessness in him. Soon Ash would bet it all on one league and either give up his dream or get it.

The light signalling for him to cross clicked on and Drew made his way across the street. He could feel himself getting frustrated. If only because he knew just how far he was from his idols. Everywhere for Wallace was a stage. Solidad never let anything faze her.

He was supposed to be the dazzling King. An upcoming Contest Prince because of how he made everything into a show. Not about him but about the work he put into his Pokémon. Yet he just could not seem to make it past that barrier.

Turning into a path that led to a secluded glade Drew felt his heart brighten. Emotions made a show great. he knew that from all the battles he had been in and from watching them. Not beauty and power amazed people.

The struggle, the attempt to shine this transfixed an audience. Maybe he should look for a wild match up card that could really bring that out. Just like how Flygon was his power card. Roserade was his Beauty card and Absol was the durability card.

Able to withstand anything. He should look for a wild card. Something that would shake everyone up. Something that would put on a performance and dazzle people.

Stopping underneath a tree Drew sat with his back to it his face looking up at the heavy green leaves and numerous branches as Roserade stood quietly came to mind.

When he thought of different surprising and having the ability to put on a show Ditto came to mind. But that was too much of a loose card.

He knew more than anyone how hard you had to train to put on a good show. Putting Flyon through the paces had robbed him of way too much sleep. Unless a Pokémon had the gift in them. The need to show off and perform.

People said it was being a show off and cocky, but if you had something to show off and you could display it well then it was skill. That is what he wanted. Looks did not matter but he needed something that would people step back just a bit.

He became aware of Roserade’s sudden stillness. Sitting up Drew saw Roserade was staring fixedly towards the direction off the path and deeper in the glade.

“Is it something?” He asked.

“Rose.” Was the answer as she nodded her head.

“What is it then?”

“Rose rose.” She answered shrugging. Drew frowned and stood up. Roserade was good at figuring out what sounds were and identifying them. She had tracked down May a few times for him by sometimes her Pokémon’s voice alone.

“Let’s take a look.” He said as he took his time going in the direction Roserade had been confused by. As he went through the trees care to not disturb anything he gradually heard something. It sounded like a whole bunch of Pokémon were having a conversation of sorts.

Except he was sure he was hearing a Weedle then a Pidgey and those were not the type to carry on a conversation. The conversation in anyway was having too many pauses. A big bunch of Pokémon would be talking over each other would they not?

Just what could be going on. Glancing around a tree with Roserade Drew found himself riveted to the spot. He saw the source of Roserade’s confusion. It was not a bunch of Pokémon arguing. It was just one Pokémon.

It was not arguing, this one Pokémon was performing. Switching to a various amount of Pokémon in a blink of an eye.

All without a Pokémon in front of it to copy. This was just amazing. Then it switched to what Drew knew was its original form and he felt his chest squeeze.

This is the wild card he needed. Seeing the mystery Pokémon stop and bow to an imaginary audience Drew felt himself grin.

This Pokémon had the need in it. The need to perform and he also knew it was not a native here so it had to be strong to be on its own. This little Zorua was going to be his.

**********************************************************************************

The Zorua sat on it’s haunches to wash when it suddenly froze and whirled towards his direction. The gig was up. He was spotted. Sighing but fighting back a wide grin Drew stepped out from behind his tree with Roserade.

“Sorry.” He offered keeping an impassive face as he went into his own battle mode. “I wondered in on accident. You are amazing though.”

The Zorua looked at him suspiciously not running away. A good sign, an intrigued one like this would accept being his a lot easier but it would not be easy.

“I’m Drew.” Drew introduced himself. “A Contest Coordinator and I’m going through some training right now.” He got a wary nod in response.

This Pokémon was not a fool at all. There were no movements to suggest that it was confused or any of the information was going over the little fox’s head. Meaning this Pokémon was experienced in slipping in and out of society.

“That was a nice little play you were putting on.” Drew said leaning against the tree trunk as if there was nothing tense about the situation. “You like performing, you really are good at it.”

Another nod, but this was followed by a snicker. One rather common place for this species. Zorua was a rare Pokémon. So rare others thought they did not even exist. Illusion fox Pokémon. Milotics may be a Contest Masters Dream Pokémon but a Zorua or its evolved form would be like icing on a cake.

Not even Wallace had a Zorua. These things were hard to find, harder to catch and impossible to train. Just because they were a bunch of smart tricksters. Using the power of the illusions they created to fight. A Zorua could throw a town into a mass panic by just a little joke illusion.

But unlike other Pokémon Zorua understood the power they held along with the allure and they kept away from humans. If he was to get this little Zorua that would be the best card he could ever hold. Provided he could train it properly.

“My Roserade likes performing too.” Drew said indicating his Roserade who turned away while brushing away at imaginary dirt. “They say we are the perfect dream team, perfectly in sync.” He finished feeling arrogant.

He saw the spark of interest. “You like the idea of contests?” He got a sly smile and a flick of it’s black fluffy tail. Zorua moved its red tipped feet anxiously. Drew knew some Zorua were rumoured with the gift of speech but he prayed this one was not. It would be awesome but he did not need that.

“Strong then are you.” He said shifting. He saw pride in the Pokémon’s eyes.

Then the next question he had to ask. “Do you know me?” That got a quick nod.

“From the television?” Drew said know his voice was disbelieving. Had this Pokémon managed to camouflage among the people in a Pokémon centre? Or was it able to somehow take on the appearance of people?

A snicker met his question. Drew had to grin at that attitude. “You know I’d love to catch you and add you to my team. Usually I don’t do this but you are so smart and just beautiful I don’t want to scare you off by fumbling.”

The snickering stopped. Zorua eyed him and slowly shrugged to it’s feet before lowering it’s back and growling at him.

“Is that a if I win I get to capture stance?” Drew asked. Zorua snickered before nodding. “If I lose don’t run off, I’ll give you some pointers for practicing your performances.” Drew said feeling energized.

“Rose.” Roserade said as she tugged at his pants leg.

“I’ll use you for this battle Roserade.” Drew said keeping his eye on Zorua. “You will have enough space to move around for this.”

Zorua faced Roserade and started up a bunch of yips and barks confusing Drew. Roserade just nodded  before indicating for him to get closer.

Falling on one knee next to Roserade Drew quickly interpreted her gestures and sayings.

“So a one on one battle with the first to hit wins?” Drew asked to make sure he got it right. Getting an affirmative nod from the Pokémon he rolled his eyes.

“Did you grow up in a dojo or something? He questioned the Zorua. On getting only a snigger in reply he shrugged before giving his ascent. "It just makes it more interesting I guess.” Drew sighed. “Let’s do this then.”

Before he had even finished speaking the scene around them changed. Instead of the trees it seemed like they were now on a large grassy plain. Drew was very impressed.

“Guess the battle starts now then, Roserade Petal Dance!” He commanded with Roserade stepping up to follow orders. She stepped forward and rose her hands to the sky as she summoned her pink petals to swirl from her and cover the scene.

It was like petals were raining down and in them Roserade disappeared. Drew grinned. This was a flashy move but guaranteed. To impress the little Zorua and to show how strong he was. It was like a courtship dance.

Zorua tensed at the disappearing of Roserade but that was all the reaction allowed. Standing it’s ground Drew watched as Zorua snickered and sharp pulses of darkness flowed from Zorua’s dark fur and pulsed out through the ground. Cancelling out some of the pink petals flowing down.

Drew bit back a smirk. Not only was it a smart attack but it was a real eye catcher. It made the small bits of red in Zorua really stand out and give it the impression of a real dark type Pokémon. Mysterious, dangerous and beauty. No way this was escaping him.

Still it was a good move and all but it had flaws. Clicking his fingers Drew was ready to finish. Roserade appeared above Zorua’s head and gracefully danced as she lead the petals to rush towards Zorua. Before Zorua could react the petals were frozen before dropping to the ground.

Roserade was one of his Pokémon he rarely had to explain his intentions to. She knew him as well as or better than he knew himself. He wanted to prove his strength but not beat it to submission. He wanted to keep Zorua a bit mischievous and calculating. Something hard to do if you dragged a Pokémon to submit.

“Roserade made her way back to his side and Drew flicked his bang back keeping his face impassive. “In a real battle, even in practice you will have to take hits. But I really don’t want to hurt you. I want to improve my skills and become a King everyone will remember and respect. I want the world to be my stage. If you want it can be your stage too.”

Walking up to him Zorua kept its tail low. Drew felt his heart speed up even though his hopes most likely would be dashed. Collapsing at his feet and touching her nose to the ground Zorua gave one last snicker and Drew grinned.

Removing his pokeball from his pocket he activated it grinning all the while. “Thanks, you need a bit of shaping up and all but don’t worry I’m close to the best at what I do.”

Roserade bowed her head when he put the pokeball away and Drew grinned. “Let’s go back I’ve got a new card to play with Roserade, now I’m another step to toppling Solidad then maybe someday Wallace.”

*************************************************************************************

 Drew was really growing an attachment to this city. It was clean, technology advanced he caught a new Pokémon in it and it really was becoming a city of memories for him.

He had taken Zorua right back to the Pokémon Centre for a check up. Relieved that Zorua was ready for battle and training he headed right back out. He did not see any signs of the others anyway.

Walking down the street hands in pockets he stopped outside of an ice cream shop when he heard something that seemed out of place. The shop had a outside part where passersby could get ice cream and others could sit down. Inside was a television and he could hear a few people inside watching a contest it sounded like.

“Just look at him he was the best!” A gruff voice said. Drew wanted to peek in and see which contest it was but he would settle for an ice cream instead.

Before he could ring the bell to get service he heard a very startled scream by the few inside and he automatically stepped back.

“It’s him Rave! Drew! It’s really DREW! Outside Pa’s shop!” There was a clatter before two eager faces pushed to look outside at him. Drew felt sweat gather on his neck he loved his fans but he preferred distance between them. Like a stage and seat apart or a broadcast apart.

“Humph what do you know.” The gruff sounding boy said eyeing Drew. Wiping his hand on his wet apron he shook his blond hair. “It is Drew. Who thought he would appear when they are going over the top runners up in the world?”

Seeing Drew’s interest at hearing that the teen rolled his eyes. “In the world you rank 17 at this moment. But it’s not about you anymore is it?” The guy sneered.

Drew flicked his bang back. “It was never about me, just the bond between me and my Pokémon and me showing them off to the best of my ability. I come in nowhere except at the end to show that I can show off and raise them better than most can.”

The girl squealed excitedly and Drew cast his eyes down hiding his smirk barely. The guy huffed and smacked his hands on the counter.

“Whatever man, but you know what. My sis thinks you still the best but I think you’ve fallen low. I’m going to prove it. Me and you have a little battle out back. I win and my sis Shirley here will have her eyes opened you win and ice cream is on me and I’m back in your corner.”

Drew blinked even as the little blonde Shirley began assaulting her brother with words and fists. This city had just offered him a battle to help train Zorua a bit. He was going to come back this place had a special place in its heart for him.

“I’ll do it.” Drew said stopping the sibling’s squabble. “I have not battled since I got here but it would be nice for a little small one.” he grinned.

Rave smirked in confidence as he clasped Drew’s hands in his. His sister looked a little worried but excited but he was elated. Deep inside he felt that spark of mischief he had deep inside ignite. Zorua was going to enjoy her first battle.

***********************************************************************************

It had been over in seconds. Rave was certainly no push over but there was no way he could keep up with the playfulness Drew had inside him that matched Zorua perfectly. His opponent’s Pichu would have packed a real punch.

If it was not thrown off by the illusions, it had been tossed in forever changing. Zorua had changed the scene before creating multiple clones of herself and letting them run havoc on the battle. Pichu had gotten confused then stunned itself thinking it had managed to hold onto Zorua instead.

A good battle. Drew paid for the ice cream. It was okay for him. seeing how happy Shirley and to an extent her brother Rave had gotten made his blood pump.

This was his world that contest world he loved putting on a performance and he knew the others did too. Roserade, Flygon, Butterfree, Absol. They all loved coming with him and amazing audiences. Now Zorua was joining the team.

Not bad and to think it was not even lunch yet. Drew grinned as he set back to the centre. He was okay being alone. He preferred it but he was going to track down the others. It was not fair that he was getting all the luck in the city.

*************************************************************************************

Goodbyes were okay. Drew was in the Pokémon Centre lounge watching as the other finally came from where ever they had been the whole day to pack up and say goodbye. Ash sat talking to Brock and the professor. Most likely getting a last word in. A few feet away Misty and her sister laughed happily but Drew saw the hint of sadness around Daisy’s mouth.

The others were just on the big couch poking fun at each other and establishing who was going somewhere and who was not. Except for Paul, the moody teen had come in a few minutes earlier claimed a seat, rocked his head back and fell asleep. Not that anyone was bothered. You don’t expect Paul to really join a conversation.

“It’s really been a blast Mis-tay. Daisy drawled shrugging her hair back. “Like I almost don’t wanna go back you know? But Violet says that ticket sales have boosted because I’m suppose to come back. I’m like amazed at it all. When I come back I battle the lucky raffle trainer in front of like a huge audience and all.”

“If that’s what you guys like.” Misty responded shaking her head. “I mean is that really fair or necessary? I mean you guys only now started back training.” Tuning them out, Drew’s eyes fell to the trio of Ash, Brock and the Professor. Brock reached into his backpack and removed a small package which Ash took with no surprise.

Did the guy plan on springing Misty with even more tricks and gifts? Anymore and Drew knew he would be unable to keep any mask on his face. A sardonic grin would follow him everywhere. Ash was hopeless.

“I’ll be fine May.” Max’s irritated voice cut in. May was not too far away trying to smother her younger brother in hugs.

“Well we are not leaving for a few days yet but you want to leave tomorrow in a whole different direction. I have to worry about my clueless brother you know.” May said bopping her brother on the head and grinning when he winced.

“I won’t bother to mention how many times you get lost on your own.” Max shot back as he turned away to talk to Tracey who was absentmindedly drawing. Seemed it was all Drew saw the guy doing. Creepy.

May’s eyes flickered with a sort of pride as she watched her brother before leaning forward to join Dawn’s and Iris’s conversation. Drew tilted his head before he allowed himself to tune into Cilan’s and Gary’s conversation.

“I’ll be fine. Been doing this for a while now and a little bit of my presence is about all Ashy Boy can take.” Gary laughed. I’ll meet up with you guys eventually because my research is leading me in a direction you guys will have to pass in but I’ll give you the list where I’m to go and my PokeGear number too.

Leaning back against the couch Drew considered getting up and leaving. He was not attached emotionally to the others so this did not bother him. it bothered him he had to say goodbye to May again so soon but the time apart would do him good.

May liked scrambling to catch up to him. Sometimes he had to give her a large enough goal to reach so that he would keep that feeling inside him. Through narrow lids he saw May smile and wink at Iris in the determined manner he was accustomed too. It was a good expression but he knew he liked her shocked please one better. It would be nice if he could see it before he left.

*************************************************************************************

His bags were packed, Max and Gary had already left leaving as his group to be the one to trek out into the afternoon sun.

Drew hefted his small bag on his back. He did not like bags but it was a necessary thing for now so he tolerated it.

Brock, Daisy, Tracey and the Professor had left the night before to little tears but plenty of laughs. Ash had changed into new clothes before they left so Brock could take a picture back to Ms Ketchum. Seemed like Ash’s mom had gotten Brock to be a delivery boy.

New shoes, gloves, hat, jacket and pants. Drew was sort of jealous himself. A black cap with a pokeball print on the front. Drew knew that design well his favourite  show as a child sold them as collectibles very rare. A black shirt, blue jeans and jacket , gloves and shoes that matched. Black with green thin stripes with no order in them.

Nothing Drew had seen before but he liked them. Grinning he left the room to where everyone was waiting. He deliberately left his bag in the room to be the last thing to pick up because he wanted to put on a bit of a show.

Exiting the centre he breathed in the air of one of the cleanest city’s he had ever know and saw the majority of the goodbyes had already been said. Paul was waiting in the shade a smirk on his face while Dawn was blushing and saying goodbye while and keeping her gaze far from him.

“Finally!” Ash exclaimed looking up from where Misty and May were holding him in a deep hug. “What took you?” He demanded and the others looked up. Smirking Drew set his lazy pace.

“Not much, just making sure I had everything to set out. We ready now?”

“Sure thing!” Ash laughed before squeezing May, Dawn and Misty into a deep hug. Drew had to give him credit he made it look so effortless. “Let’s go then!”

“Sure.” Drew said removing a pokeball and tossing it into the air. Hearing the confused gasps from the others he calmly joined Paul. “I’ve got some work to get started on.”

“Where did you get that Pokémon!?” Iris gasped kneeling to examine it, Cilan doing the same.

“A Zorua?” May whispered. Drew looked back at her lazily as Zorua stood proudly at his feet.

“Yeah, recent catch.” He said glorifying in the expression he liked seeing the most. Shock, awe, happiness and determination. To catch up to him. “You’ve got to keep up May.” He teased. “I’ll leave you behind.

“Never!” She called out as a laughing Ash called for them to move out. “Hear me Drew! You’ll never leave me behind. Grinning as they set out for the next town Drew waved without turning around.

“Hope you can keep that promise!” He said leaving the city behind him already. Finally ready for the next step on their journey. Looking down at Zorua trotting at his heels Drew was elated. He got to see that expression again. The one only for him.


	33. Don't get left behind

Misty sat at a computer terminal working but thinking. What she was doing was so automatic that she was allowing her thoughts to wonder. Not a bad thing but when she looked up to see what she was doing.

Doing just that Misty swore and erased what she had just typed. The next town they were supposed to be heading to was Rolkving town. Suppose to be a whole lot bigger but because of the people it was still called a town.

Supposed to be full of history and objects. Ruins and legends. Ash and the others would meet back up with them there but they would arrive after she and the others.

Blinking at the information Misty sighed at her lack of concentration. It was hard to think. Especially after the last few days. Her birthday, her new Togepi. That kiss and the weight of getting everything off her chest.

She also missed Pikachu already. She had grown accustomed to the little mouse being on her shoulder or sitting on her lap. Or next to her keeping Togepi occupied. As it was Togepi was playing in her room with Marill.

She was lucky Marill did not mind letting her baby Toki play with her tail. Misty sighed heavily and was about to close the page when something leaped out at her.

Ocean Bell origins. She had won that a while back in the tournament. Misty clicked on the link. She had always meant to look it up but it kept slipping her mind. Now it seemed that there were origins in Rolkving town?

Was this luck? Or some weird part of destiny. If she had not won the Ocean Bell would she have been so excited? Would her skin be prickling with the excitement?

Tucking some of her hair back behind her ear Misty smirked sadly. She tried not to dwell on the things that would be denied to her so she doubted she would be paying so much attention to this.

_“Ocean Bell. An item from Medieval times believed to originate in Rolkving town. A bell small in stature and inscribed with the markings of the dominant religion of the town in a certain period of time. It was discovered in the prayer chamber in the Rolkving town Celestial ruins by the archaeologist team of Deckins and Rollings, suspected to be used as a symbol of prayer to connect humans and Water Pokémon’s hearts and create understanding. A lot is still not known.”_

Misty frowned at the article. They gave this as a prize? Something so valuable? The people of this region had more than a few screws loose. They were certifiably stupid.

Now she felt obligated to research and look into her prize. How could they just give something to her that had so many question marks?

Looks like she had preparations for this Ocean Bell ahead of her. Misty closed the article as she thought some more. She had to prepare for Ross too. Thanks to Iris and Dawn she had bought her wet suit for the event but she needed to think some more.

She did not even know who she would be using just as yet. Misty snorted, no she had only one choice considering that it was a physical even and Psyduck could not swim and Toki was a baby and not even a water Pokémon.

Marill would be her partner for this event. Being curious Misty opened a new tab to research on the event Ross wanted to challenge her on.  Cycle fluidity race.

It was suppose to be a bit of a marathon requiring them to go through different obstacles and water changes to race to the goal.

_“The Cycle Fluidity race is more popular in the Xentru region. A race requiring the use of only water Pokémon takes the racers on a course that changes rapidly forcing them to adapt like water to be able to reach the end of the course. Obstacles that must be frozen in order to climb, parts in which the trainer and Pokémon must dive deep in order to pass. This and more can be expected to test both trainer and Pokémon. This race is a high endurance and only those with good bonds and training can reach the goal to win.”_

Misty grinned. This seemed like just her thing. It would clear the air between her and Ross too. After all if she won it would prove before was no near tie it was the best of her ability back then. If he won he would be able to soothe that poor ego of his.

Well or maybe not. She never thought about him winning before. Just like she rarely considered Ash losing.

Saving a few documents for printing Misty felt a deep blush cover her. It was not as hard as she thought it would be to pretend nothing had happened between herself and Ash but the memories of what had happened popped up at the worst times.

When she was hugging him goodbye the thought of how warm he was triggered her to remember how close he had held her to him. at breakfast she was reminded how she had to wipe away her lip colour from him and how it had looked.

Fighting back the wave of embarrassment Misty felt like groaning. She had to get through this somehow. It was no big deal. This was just Ash being dense and clueless. Nothing to get excited over.

Rising up and making her way to the printer to collect her files Misty absentmindedly pushed her hair back with her fist. She was making a big deal out of nothing. It did not even signify as a kiss. Even though hers did.

*************************************************************************************

May sat alone in her room feeling gloomy. She could go and eat but she did not want to move just as yet. She was still feeling sulky about Drew and his new achievement.

She was happy for him, a new Pokémon was something to be celebrated. But this Pokémon was ultra rare and really cute and cool. With Drew claiming something like that as his own she felt left behind again.

Even though the day before when he left she said he would never leave her behind. She felt so far behind she had no idea on how she could ever catch up.

Her Rapidash she was intensely proud of. She even came up with some ideas of how to use some combinations in the next little contest. She was working hard now she was serious.

But now Drew had a Pokémon that could change up everything, how could she counter that? How could she compete with that? What could she do to counter it?

May sighed and looked out the window the sunny day just seemed so wrong in light of her bleak mood. Glaring at the sun outside she was at a slight loss of what to do when she heard her Pokegear ring.

“Briing bring. Briing briiing. Important call coming important call coming. Briiing briiing briiing brriing Important call coming Important call coming.”

Sitting up in a hurry May seized her Pokegear from her bag and hurried to answer the vibrating phone. “Hello, this is May.”

“Hey MayMay.” A cheerful voice answered. Her eyes widened in surprise. Brendan!

“Brendan!” She squeaked. “How are you is everything fine?”

“Yeah everything is okay May.” Brendan reassured. “Just decided to call since I’ll be seeing you soon.” There was the sound of strong wind and static almost as if Brendan was on the move someplace way outdoors.

“Where are you?” May asked looking outside.

“Right now I’m on the outskirts of Phromage town. I was planning on stopping there but I want to push on. That way I’ll be in Rolkving Town in about four days if I keep up my pace.” Brendan’s voice held nothing but his excitement.

“Have you heard about the place yet MayMay?” He demanded.

“Just a little.” May giggled.

“It’s home to ruins that are still unexplored even after thousands of years. It is rumoured that there are caves underneath that have yet to be discovered and explored and that what is on top may just be the tip of the whole thing!”

“I didn’t know you were into history and archaeology too Brendan.” May said tugging at a lock of hair. “You keep surprising me.” She mused.

“Don’t be silly.” Brendan laughed. “I’m excited because there is a high possibility that because of its untouched state prehistoric Pokémon may have survived in these ruins. There could be countless Pokémon in them all in their previous states waiting to be examined and carefully observed. There is a big hunch that these ruins even hold the key to undiscovered water types because it’s suspected that the ruins lead to even under the sea!”

“Misty would love that.” May said smiling broadly.

“I know, that’s why I‘m hurrying.” Brendan huffed. “You guys are almost ready to leave right? Think you told me that Ash and his group are doing the long way there and you guys are going straight there. You really have managed to speed up faster than I thought. Ash really likes to keep moving.”

“It’s his personality, he has to keep moving. Hope he settles down someday.” May thought about Misty and winced. “He will have to people are waiting for him.”

“Heard from Georgio what went down.” Brendan sighed. “He won’t give up though, he really cares for her. I admire Ash but to leave Misty behind like that.” Brendan broke off on a disgusted sigh.

“It was something he could not have helped Brendan, it’s good that they managed to separate. If they had not, then everything would have occurred differently. Ash has had time to miss her, so now I think it is a matter of time. Georgio cares for Misty but she really likes Ash. They are in sync now. They fight, argue, annoy, berate, tease, defend each other because it’s part of their nature.” May whispered into the phone.

Brendan fell silent for a beat before speaking. “A guy who wastes time like this can’t blame others for trying May.”

“But he isn’t, Misty has told him everything now. The main reason he was mad at Georgio was because he was afraid for her safety and because he saw what Georgio was doing was wrong. Even I see it was wrong now.” May said. Thinking back to when Ash had the face off with Georgio who named himself a rival.

“Misty wanted to catch up, now she has so, she’s happy.” May continued. “That’s what matters, that she is happy and Georgio trying over and over won’t make her happy.”

“You sound a bit, different MayMay. Has something happened?” Brendan said his voice alarmed. May smiled sadly knowing the sadness would come through her voice.

“Actually I think I’ve finally had a light bulb moment. He would tease me terribly if he saw it.”

***********************************************************************************

The cafeteria was not too full when they sat down to dinner, but it still had a rather large amount of people. Misty sat with Toki on her lap as she, Dawn and May had their first meal together for the day.

Dawn had eaten breakfast first and disappeared so Misty had not seen her since she herself had woken up and May looked like she was sulking.

No matter now. Misty divided her attention between keeping Toki pacified, eating and seeing if she had to join Dawn and May’s fervent conversation.

“It seems no matter where you go people are just crazy about bonds and inner strength here.” Dawn was telling May as she waved her fork in a lazy circle.

“Piplup and I were doing a light bit of shopping when I heard this berry man talking about it. We just missed a bonding seminar it seemed where this man that’s popular in this town visited to talk about the bonds between trainer and Pokémon and how it helped bring out inner strength.”

“I think we know that stuff already.” May injected pointing her spoon from her soup at Dawn. “It’s fairly obvious and that’s what people work towards. Then you have people like Ash who just depend on just that.”

“No May.” Dawn giggled. “I don’t think there are people out there that crazy or close enough to Ash level of crazy. He’s a class on his own.” Misty smiled as the two girls broke down into giggles.

“Well, I’ve been hearing so much about inner strength but are they not a lot of theories anyway on how to bring it out? Not many of these are even a hundred percent certain because of the different things for Pokémon.” May said dipping her spoon back in her food.

“Yeah I was thinking that too, because Pokémon’s personalities are so different as well as the types are different.” Dawn continued.

“Not to mention how everyone interacts with their Pokémon and raises them are totally different.” May said.

“So hearing everywhere you turn people talking about bringing out special hidden talents like it is an everyday thing really confuses one.” Dawn finished as she waved her fork again.

“At least it confused me until now.” She stated and Misty hide a grin. “When we look at this county, this region. They do things differently to everyone else. You could say they are the most in touch with the land and the people I’ve seen interact with their Pokémon the most.”

May slurped quickly before protesting. “We’ve seen plenty of people using and living with their Pokémon day to day, why is this any different?”

“Because, these people rely on the Pokémon first and then technology.” Misty offered as she adjusted Toki. “Here we see Pokémon everywhere, training living assisting in developing the land and the cities. In fact this whole country is one large habitat. Any Pokémon can survive here. Each town has a preserve or somewhere that is supposed to be restricted to poachers. They try to keep it clean for Pokémon and themselves even if they have to be left behind when it comes to technology.”

“Exactly.” Dawn said pointing her fork at Misty. “They are so in touch with the land and Pokémon, even if it seems they are cut off from the rest of the world they will struggle on with their Pokémon. It won’t be easy but they will.”

“But what exactly does this have to do with inner strength?” May protested again. “How they live don’t help in understanding about bringing out a Pokémon’s inner strength.”

“You know how each Pokémon has their special ability.” Dawn said scrapping away at the remains on her plate. “By getting in touch with your Pokémon and understanding them a trainer is supposed to help their Pokémon bring that power out.”

“But sometimes it just manifests.” Misty broke in thinking back. “Like in a battle the ability is forced out by the Pokémon’s base instincts to survive or to defend itself.”

“These abilities are not the true strength though.” Dawn said. “Because every Pokémon has it. The true strength is the endurance to carry on, and the power that seems to come from deep inside them allowing them to turn the tables on their opponent. Discovering and being able to control how the Pokémon wields the hidden ability is supposed to be the way to reveal the strength.” She finished.

“That’s nice to know but how on earth, or even who could control the ability like that? These things really do appear. I won’t say it would not be nice to be able to use these sort of abilities at will for contests but with the thing like a time limit it’s gonna be hard. With abilities like Growth and Blaze that are suppose to come out when the Pokémon is at its limit not sure how to make it a strength last resort maybe.” May said finishing her soup.

Sighing loudly she continued. “It’s a nice thought but all abilities are different and the trigger is too. Didn’t Ash’s Infernape gain control of Blaze but only bring it out at the end? There is a reason for this stuff. There is a point that Pokémon can only go. We don’t want to damage them or anything. I personally think that we should just glean what we hear but remember that this sort of thing is not suited for Contests and Collections Dawn.”

“Well until we see a demonstration live and close, I’m going to keep hoping.” Dawn injected looking huffy.

“Do that.” May shot back even though a smile lurked at the corner of her lips. Misty adjusted Toki who was now dosing and pushed away her empty plate.

Even though they got so far they had much much further to go. Far to go in terms of the distance and the experience they needed. The sound of a television being tuned caught her attention and she along with those in the cafeteria adjusted their gaze to the huge flat screen on the side of the room.

“Welcome!” A fuzzy image of a host appear on the screen. “It’s time for 20 minute blast from the past in where we will be  showing some rather noteworthy battles from various regions. Of trainers that have risen in this world to be noteworthy and we hope to see in the future. Battles that touched our heart. Battles that dazzled us.” The television oozed out at the last word and Chansey hustled forward to smack the screen twice setting it to rights.

“So let’s get started on these battles!” the host cut in again sounding much chipper than before. Misty turned back to face Dawn and May again. She was going to say something when Dawn gasped.

“That’s you! Misty!” She said and Misty’s eyes went back to the screen. Dawn was right. It was her in the outfit she wore when she first traveled with Ash. She was standing on some sort of platform. Which meant....the WhirlCup. This was that time.

“This is not something the really young ones would remember but who could forget these two squaring off once they saw it? Misty from Cerulean City now Gym Leader of said City and Ash Ketchum a regular in our shows.”

Misty wanted to close her eyes at the sight but her eyes were wide as she saw herself smile at Ash determinedly and him doing the same.

“True friendship if I ever saw it!” The host boomed. “This was a battle to remember for the people who knew the circumstances, those that watched at home. Showing true rivalry and true understanding. Fighting someone you travel with day to day. How many people do you know like this? Our sparkling water flower was victorious in this battle but Ash cheered her on. Oh can you just feel the feelings? Friendship!” The host boomed.

Misty felt something in her stomach. The looks on their faces on the screen. The younger them, so determined. Filled with dreams. She blinked back tears as her throat felt itchy and hot. Some things had not changed at all.

The host on screen moved onto showing another battle but Misty still lingered on herself and Ash. She thought he was no longer the clueless boy claiming to be the next Pokémon Master but somewhere deep inside him he still was.

But for herself. What was she doing to further her dream? The odd bit of research and training when she had time. But the thing was. She never had the time anymore. The gym kept her so busy. She loved the gym she loved her work but was she going to give up on that dream? Could she even, attain such a thing?

There was a pause in her thoughts and during that moment Misty heard the host speak yet again. “A great battle from not too long ago by the Princess of Hoenn!” Misty’s eyes flew to the screen to see May.

She did not know when May had gotten the nickname or even where. But in suited her. And it was the way her fans thought and described her. On stage she really did look like a princess. The clip showed May with her Skitty battling an opponent that Misty herself did not know.

The opponents Surskit gave her goose bumps. After all she hated bug Pokémon but the talent was pretty good. Already those two were into overtime by the looks of the clock.

“Two fierce rivals!” The host boomed as Surskit launched attack after attack only to be thwarted by Skitty’s dazzling counter moves. “Everything done so gracefully. No wonder we keep showing her excessive battles, she is truly worthy of the title Princess of Hoenn!”

May flushed uncomfortably and Misty smiled. May did not talk a lot about the title. Almost like it still embarrassed her but she obviously took great pride in it.

“Another great battle from the past is our ever changing amazing Dawn! Her face off against the same Princess of Hoenn!” the host continued to grins from May and Dawn. The screen changed to show the last bits of battle between those two in their battle in the Wallace cup.

“I almost forgot how much fun that was.” Dawn laughed looking up at the screen.

“Me too! It really helped me a bit.” May laughed back smiling up at the screen. “I don’t watch this show, but if I’m a recurring theme then maybe I should.” She teased.

“Down before you get a big head.” Dawn laughed. Misty’s attention went back to the screen. Like May she never heard of this show either but if it showed like this often would it be so bad to watch it?

The time flew on by as May and Dawn continued eating and talking and she continued watching. The show was coming to a close when the host gave another announcement.

“Time for the all stars battles from the past. First up is our all time favourite coordinator Drew! Learning from his mistakes, keeping original and never failing to surprise and charm us. This boy is one guarantee to go straight to the top with his unique and amazing sense of Style!”

Misty saw May pale as she watched the clips of battles clips form around a smiling image of Drew. “He claims ladies hearts not on purpose, young or old this young man nicknamed King of Rose mainly because of his love for his mostly used Pokémon Roserade has risen to a level unreachable by many. He and one of his more popular rivals the Princess of Hoenn have had many clashes of their own in the contest circuit with the Princess only winning 3 of those battles! Amazing!”

The image of Drew changed to one of him posing with a bouquet of Roses that he offered to his Roserade. “This sweetheart brings home always what coordinating is all about and we wish him luck as he brings something special to the contest world each time!”

“The world is my stage, but the Pokémon are the performers. I’m just a trainer!” Drew’s voice came over as the image changed to Drew accepting a reward. “Don’t thank or praise me, praise the Pokémon who work so hard. That’s all.” The Drew on screen smiled before turning away from the mic.

Misty tuned out as she saw the agonized expression on May’s face. It must bother May so much to know Drew had gotten himself yet another great Pokémon. Misty looked at Dawn to see she was staring at the screen with an agonized expression of her own.

“-Personally I think we should end on a brooding note that’s why we are admiring Paul from Sinnoh. The silent strong type, famous for turning an opponent’s special move back against themselves. A tough guy to beat that’s sure. His methods can leave one wincing but he’s a sure out winner if a little moody and harsh.” The host laughed as the image flashed to Paul walking away from the stage without saying anything at an award ceremony.

Misty turned her eyes back to the now sullen pair. There was no more laughter among them. May was in deep thoughts and Dawn looked just the bit despairing.

“You know what?” May whispered.

“What?” Dawn asked.

“I really wanted Max to travel with us. Even if for a little bit. I’m his big sister you know? I just would like us together even if just as family a bit.”

“I understand.” Misty sympathized reaching across the table to clasp May’s hand. “I miss my sisters all the time, and sometimes I feel so happy knowing they are there and we run the gym all together but it’s good to let them mature and grow. Max knows that.”

“I just wanted him close to me for a bit.” May sighed. “This really is getting to me. I want to try harder. Much harder. I can’t let my little brother surpass me and I can’t let Drew leave me behind!”

“So what are you going to do?” Misty smiled.

“I’m going to work even harder. Seeing Drew up there. Seeing him work hard even though this is just a little side training. Seeing him get himself an ultra rare Pokémon. Hearing he plans to use it thoroughly. I have to be thinking how to counter. Hearing how Max is taking this all so seriously. How could I not try harder?” May pushed her chair back and stood up with her fists clenched.

“I have to go all out from now. From right at this moment or I’ll never ever be able to catch up or keep ahead. I want to be the best not only to be the top but to let my Pokémon be at the top. It’s them on show!” May finished.

“Me too.” Dawn said standing up. “I have to work harder, much harder. I want it to be like my name is a household name. I want that I’m the best even if it is not flashy. I want my style to improve along with my battle skills otherwise.” Dawn sucked in a deep breath before slamming her palms on the table.

“Otherwise I can’t feel pride in the small distance I’ve gotten so far!” She finished. May grinned at her. Before the two clasped hands.

“From now on. Even harder May.” Dawn said.

“Right back at ya!” May laughed.

“Me too.” Misty felt herself giggling as she stood cradling the napping Toki in one hand and joining them with the other. “From now on lets work even harder and blow this place away!”

“YEAH!” They all cheered.

*********************************************************************************

Cramming Ash’s hat, her hat on her head Misty looked into the mirror. It was time to leave. The look of determination was still on her face and she was glad. Baby Toki was in its pokeball so she grabbed her bag before heading outside of the room. Outside of the Pokémon Centre.

Outside Dawn and May were waiting with happy grins. They had to go to the bus stop to catch the direct bus straight to Rolkving town. Finally it was time.

As they set off May was humming a happy tune. Misty felt herself imprinting this city into her mind. After all. She shared a kiss here. She confessed here. She regained her hope here and this determination she now felt was revived here.

As a gym leader she should not have main rivals. But Ash was hers. When they clashed finally she would do everything to win. In the mean time she had training ahead of her with Feebas and Toki.

“This was a few fun days.” Dawn mused.

“Everyone together. The party.” May chimed in.

“Team Rocket, Gary.” Misty added

“This city, I’ll come back.” Dawn sighed. “So peaceful.”

“It’s like home to me.” Misty said as she spotted the bus stop ahead.

“The bus is not here yet, not due for another 10 minutes.” Dawn stated. “It’s time for us to really get ready for Rolkving town.”

“Can’t wait.” May laughed.

“Me either.” Misty sighed. The town of history, water Pokémon and secrets. But she was ready. Swinging the hat so it faced backwards she grinned. Rolkving town better watch out because they were coming to bring down chaos.


	34. Run in with the crash duo

Ash liked nothing better than walking through clearing his hands wrapped around his hat as he traveled with friends. In fact he loved that travelling feeling. When you got up and prepared and stepped through the door to meet which ever adventure awaited you.

Pikachu adjusted himself on Ash’s shoulder and Ash grinned as he tipped his head up to see the sky peaking down from among the various trees. Leaving Misty and the others was not as hard as he thought it would be.

It ended up being more fun than he had anticipated. It could be because he had a secret. Could be because he was in the free and clear or it could be that he was going to see her again soon. With his hat on her head she had promised him that when they met up in Rolkving town she would be wearing his hat.

He had originally wanted her to wear it back then but that would have been a problem. Daisy would surely have recognized it. If not her Brock certainly would. Along with Tracey, Gary and the Professor. There was no need to be trying to cause her any unnecessary stress.

Misty was happy. Enthusiastic determined and fun. Ash felt a bit uncomfortable as he recalled the night of her birthday. When they had done that.

It was nice but James had scolded him for it when he went back to see the Team Rocket member. Apparently you were supposed to work up to that. Kiss the hands then the cheeks then on the lips.

At least that is what James had said. Personally Ash did not understand why you had to work up to it. The other person knew where you wanted to kiss so just kiss them there already. Stifling his grin as he tipped his hat over his eyes Ash heard Drew humming softly next to him.

As usual Drew was full of surprises. Who would have thought that the guy would have snagged himself a Zorua? That was something anyone would trade anything for. And his was just wickedly cool. It stuck close to Drew and even now it was slumped over his shoulder quietly taking in everything.

Drew was so lucky. Ash had heard Drew say to Cilan, Iris and Paul that Zorua would be his top class card. Only used against trainers that had enough strength style and class worthy of it. In the meantime, Zorua would be going through some harsh challenging training.

Iris had certainly been ecstatic over getting to see such a Pokémon. Cilan had placed a calming hand on her shoulder before she could leap on Zorua to cuddle it.

But with that out of the way they made fast progress. Paul had an event the moment that they got into the town they were going to Ulfrege Town. Ash had one little tournament as well. In fact they all did so when they finally managed to make it there in the afternoon they would be spending a whole day and some there. Training hard.

Starting to whistle a merry tune Ash put more energy into his steps. He was beginning to get his body into it when he heard something startlingly familiar. Voices yelling something. Voices that usually at that tone usually brought immense pain.

“Get out the way! Get out of the Way!! Coming through!”

A voice yelled fast approaching from behind them to the left. Ash felt himself tense.

“Look out! Lookout look Out!!!” A female voice shrieked coming up fast as well from the right.

“Duck! Run!” Ash yelled recognizing both voices. “Don’t let them crash into you!” He warned. He himself with Pikachu leapt into a bush while Iris along with Paul escaped into the trees. Cilan himself leapt into a bush while Drew frowning ducked behind a tree.

He was just in time as the sources of the two voices collided at a great force sending them both recoiling backwards onto the ground. Just as always except it was not Ash they were bowling over.

“Ow ow ow o wow.” A blonde haired boy moaned as slowly sat up. A rather familiar figure he was as one hand went to the back of his head to gently probe the injured area and the other hand flew to massage his striped green and white shirt.

“Oh, so sorry so sorry, ouch ouch ouch.” The female voice moaned as she too sat up. Pikachu moaned on top of Ash’s head and he had to agree. It was some good karma going on that these two managed to run into each other instead of smacking into him like they always did.

Barry, a sort of friend Ash had not seen since Sinnoh sat up like he usually did after running smack into someone. In a vicious temper ready to fine someone.

“How dare you run into me and knock me down?” Barry demanded as he struggled up. His angry gaze was on his dusty clothes and he continued as he looked up to the blond girl in her red dress. “I’m in a big hurry so I’m going to fine you for what you just, did.” He stumbled.

Barry looked around his surroundings the same time the girl did. “I’m so sorry, this always happens to me.” Bianca moaned. “No good luck at all.”

“Least it isn’t me this time.” Ash spoke up drawing attention to himself and Pikachu.

“Oh, him.” Paul muttered rolling his eyes.

“Paul! Ash!” Barry exclaimed excitedly.

“Cilan! Ash! Iris!” Bianca cried out her eyes dancing as she clasped her hands together. “What good luck!”

Barry eyed Bianca. “A rude person such as you know Ash?”

“What about you? Such a person as you, blaming others for which you are half to blame.” Bianca sniffed.

“This may be the perfect time for a break don’t you think?” Cilan offered looking very uncomfortable.

************************************************************************************

Instead of the break Cilan had suggested it had ended up that a hasty introduction was held before they continued on. The reason was mainly Paul who had pointed out stopping for two crash prone idiots was nothing he would ever sign up for.

Drew had hastily agreed with Iris nodding her approval so the group had trudged on. It was fine with Ash because this meant that they were that much closer to Ulfrege town. Barry had fallen into a sullen sulk as he walked along with them with his hands resting at the back of his head.

Ash was not too sure if having Bianca and Barry tagging along was such a good idea but to stop and argue it out was a delay he wanted to avoid.

With Barry sulking and Bianca and Iris chatting happily the group moved along without him required to act like his normal self. Because he felt anything from normal.

Reaching the outskirts of the town Ash and the group stopped to look down into the valley. This town was going to hold entertainment and practice for them all.

First up Paul, then Drew, Iris and Cilan had an event together and he himself had something to compete in. Barry and Bianca came to compete as well. Hopefully they could keep from throwing the town into chaos.

Ash glanced across to Paul to see the silent trainer gazing at the mountain behind the town. That was right, his event would take place there. It was why they chose to come in the first place.

“We won’t get there if we don’t move on.” Cilan stated as he hefted his bag higher on his shoulders and headed down the hill. “The sooner we get there the sooner we can sign up for events check in and do our own thing.”

“I prefer go our own ways.” Paul sighed as he fell into a step behind Cilan, Drew at his side. The two girls followed with Barry left standing to Ash.

“I want to enter my event and get outta here.” Barry mumbled pulling a frown from Ash. That was mighty uncharacteristic of Barry. Usually he would still be gripping about fines and how he was going to win. At first he had sworn that Barry had not changed at all but was it possible that he had?

************************************************************************************

With relief Paul took his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy. His event was not for another two hours but he was ready to go there right that minute. The tag along just irked his spirit. Barry from Twinnleaf town. Bianca from Unova.

Bianca he should have had more of an issue with than Barry because he did not know her. But it was because he knew Barry that he resented the guy’s presence now. The guy said he admired him and considered him a rival but Paul no longer saw the guy with amusement.

Personally he wished the guy had picked another region to be in at this time. For his own reasons, reasons he was beginning to get annoyed by more and more. Even though he felt like he was drowning everyday he thought of it.

To fight in front someone as annoying as Barry. Someone in the heavens was having an intense laugh at him. Walking to the front of the lobby Paul did not bother to look for Drew. He knew the guy had gone off to go scouting. He knew without having to be even told.

Hopefully Ash would not want to tag along. Paul gritted his teeth, he would not mind if Ash came but he knew Barry would tag along and that was a big no.

Hands in his pockets Paul was minding his business when a Luxray dashed across his path startling him. spinning around he saw the Luxray tackle Ash throwing him and Pikachu to the ground. Except Ash was surprised but the Pikachu was happily leaping on the Luxray. A friend then?

A girl dashed out of the crowd running straight for Ash. A sort of tall girl with gold eyes and hair like Drew. That stand out green, bushy and short on her frame. Paul paused to look at her charging towards the fallen Ash.

“Angie! I thought this might be yours.” Ash laughed from the floor as the girl came to a halt blushing in front of him. Paul felt his eyebrows left considerably. So that is how it was.

Clueless Ash would miss the implications of the blush or the nervousness she carried but not the casual observer. Looked like wherever he went Ash managed to gain the affections of someone.

Shrugging Paul continued on his way out. It was none of his business and he did not care. He was sure of Ash’s feelings for Misty. There was no way anything was going to happen beyond the normal cluelessness. Besides he had an event to win.

*************************************************************************************

The mountaintop was not as cold as he thought it would be. Paul mused to himself as he stared down the mountain. Actually considering he could see down it quite well he was loathe to call the thing a mountain. A very large hill yes. But mountain?

He had trained on much larger ones than this. And the top of those had been unbelievably icy. Unforgiving. Everything to teach one about sacrifice and training.

“You rather early up here youngster.” A raspy voice called from the mountain lift. Paul turned away from the edge to see a man that had to be in his 50’s emerge from the lift door.

“I didn’t think, young people had it in them to come here early. Most don’t take this event here seriously. Just because it’s in the late evening see?” The man laughed as he walked to the edge.

“I take this seriously.” Paul answered looking back down to the town. “I’m going to win it.”

The man broke out into laughter. “I here that too, but I’ve been winning this for the last 6 years son, you look like you have the strength, they all do. But do you have the trust? That is how you win this race.”

“Trust. You talking about bonds?” Paul asked the man.

“It’s more than that. I mean that unconditional trust. Deeper than marriage, as deep as a mother for their child. Except you would be the child. Do you trust your Pokémon to have the instincts to protect you down the slope? Do you trust their intellect. Do they have that? Are you willing to put your life into their hands? Can you close your eyes to everything and feel the land like they do. Can you put them in the front seat and let them guide the show for once? That is the sort of trust you have to give to win this.” The man said as he stared not down at the town but down the slope they would have to travel.

“I do have that faith in my Pokémon.” Paul frowned. After all the training that they had gone through. He knew that Torterra was capable of winning.

“Ah ah ah.” The man sighed. “It’s more than knowing that you trained them to do it. It’s more like they are the trainer now. This is a strength building contest. Not because the Pokémon will get stronger but because you will get stronger. Not physically although that happens but your mind opens o the world of Pokémon, you see what they see how they think and you can advance better, when you get there. Then you can win not a moment before.”

The sound of gravel crunching alerted Paul to the fact that the other contestants had arrived. Looking back he saw a scattering of various ages and people. They looked determined they looked strong. But this man was the only one that looked calm.

He frowned again looking down the slope again. It was such a dangerous looking slope. Surely to give yourself over to your Pokémon. Give yourself over to nature was asking to be killed. Thinking on it he brought out his Torterra.

“Torterra. I leave the navigation to you.” Paul spoke as Torterra loomed at his side. He felt the surprise that went through the Pokémon as they looked down. “I’m just here for the ride. It’s all up to you to get us down safely and quickly.” Paul spoke.

Feeling Torterra lightly rest it’s chin against him before stepping back Paul recalled the man’s words again.

_“I mean that unconditional trust. Deeper than marriage, as deep as a mother for their child. Except you would be the child. Do you trust your Pokémon to have the instincts to protect you down the slope? Do you trust their intellect. Do they have that?”_

“I-I won’t take the wheel from you Torterra.” Paul murmured feeling a strange sense of calm wash over him. “This is all you. Even I can say that.”

************************************************************************************

The race itself was nothing like he had ever experienced. Paul was apprehensive. This sort of thing was not only dangerous but crazy. He found himself doubting himself as he approached the line, he could see others doing the same as they climbed on their Pokémon.

But then he had looked over to the old man and seen him climb on the back of his Golem like he was looking forward to a calm ride down.

That is what convinced him. That is what had him now resting on Torterra’s back not letting one word escape his mouth. The path, the trail was dark all he could hear was the sliding of the others and the crashes from those around him.

“We’ve been here together from the very beginning.” Paul spoke up his head tilted to watch the sky. “You know me better than anyone, you know what I want, what I expect and you always perform as good as or better than my expectations. Even if we don’t win this. What I feel right now is the best prize they could ever give me.”

Torterra’s small trees brushed lightly across his face and Paul grinned. The old man. He was right. If he had babbled on about bonds Paul might not have listened but he spoke about something deeper than a simple bond. Right now it felt like he was linked to his Pokémon.

He could feel the precision that Torterra was taking. He could hear nature itself in every turn they took. He had no fear of falling off. He had no reason to take charge. Because Torterra was in his element. And that was enough. He had no control here and that was okay.

Because Torterra had the guts and the smarts to make it through. That was why Torterra was his. Paul closed his eyes and rested back comfortably.

The old man, he was beginning to like the old man.

*************************************************************************************

Paul shook his head in just the bit of disgust at the finishing line as the old man slowly rolled into view. “Just what kind of 6 time winner are you?” He demanded.

“The kind that takes things slowly.” The man laughed. “I thought you might win. Just before you looked mighty different from the others. I knew then you would make it. I’m not even mad. I’ve had my time and it looks like you gained something of value.”

Paul glanced at Torterra behind him. “I have, something I will work on and use.”

“I see that happening.” The man mused before reaching in his pockets and taking out a crumpled paper. “You grasped the meaning of this here rather quick so what do you say about trying these places? These events are not as popular but they work on the trainers soul rather than ability.”

“I’ll go.” Paul said before he even looked at the paper. Even if he had to split from the group for a while he would go.

*************************************************************************************

It was darker than Drew had anticipated it would be. As he trudged through the town back to the Pokémon centre he admitted to himself that the contest might have just gone a bit too heated than it needed to.

Double battles were always something to be wary of time wise because you had two Pokémon to show off and battle with. However with the inexperienced trainers he had seen there he had though everything would have been over and done with after two hours.

He had not anticipated that the strategy of the many there would be to hold out for a draw. Their attempts at enduring had cost him points and irritated him greatly.

Now he was late for dinner. He had expected that he would have finished up by the time that Paul’s event would finish but instead it looked like he and Paul would be finishing around the same time.

Looking ahead Drew saw the two figures of the girl Bianca and Ash walking on their way back as well. Their event was supposed to have ended earlier too. No guessing who was the winner.

Bianca had the slump of someone who was disappointed in her performance but was happy to lose against a friend. Drew smirked he knew that kind of posture well.

There was no question whether he was going to catch up to them or not. He would rather keep his distance away from them.

Footsteps behind him lately alerted him to the fact that someone had caught up to him. flicking a glance he saw it was the hurried one, Barry.

“Yo.” Barry mumbled reminded Drew for just a moment of Paul. Barry seemed to have the sulkiness down pat. Looking ahead again he dimly realized that Bianca and Ash had stopped for them as well.

“Hey.” He sighed feeling the euphoria from his win evaporating.

“Barry did you win?” Ash called back.

“Yeah, not really a fight though.” Barry answered back as they caught up.

“Most things here aren’t.” Paul’s voice came from a shadow as he emerged from the street corner.

“Yeah, makes me wish I’d not listened to Dad when he said come here and rack up training.” Barry moaned.

“You know Dawn’s here too.” Ash offered. “If you stay with us you might see her.”

“Her? I’m not surprised, I mean I’ve run into Kenny almost constantly since I came here.” Barry sighed. “Not surprised that she’s here too. Not that she needs more training I went to a contest featuring her the other day. She need inspiration not training.”

Drew noticed the small flinch that went through Paul’s hand and hid a grin. Ash considered what Barry said before using his hand to nudge Pikachu to his other shoulder.

“I guess so.” He said as they continued back to the centre.

“I’ll see her eventually don’t worry, if not here then back home. I heard that she’s going home a lot more often now so she is bound to run into me. If not now I guess we will run into each other in Hoenn.” Barry sighed kicking at a rock.

“That’s where you are now?” Paul asked his voice low as he kept his head low.

“Yeah! Training with the various people. Oh while here I met the guy who beat my Dad a while back. He was trying to get me become like my Dad and become a Tower King. Told him no thanks, not for a long while.”

Drew tensed up. Was that guy everywhere? Sticking his nose into everything? He gritted his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets just a bit deeper scraping his fists against the material rasping it.

With relief he noticed that they had made it to the centre. He could get away from this conversation. Away from the thought of that guy. The only Tower he wanted to hear about with that guy is the Tower he was going to be thrown off of.

“Where did you see Brendan?” Ash demanded making Drew wince as they walked into the lobby.

“He was with Kenny. At least some of the time.” Barry mused before stopping. “You know Brendan too? As usual you really know your celebrities.”

“Not really.” Ash laughed. “Just meet interesting people.”

Paul stalked away to Nurse Joy with Bianca close behind and Drew followed them. He could feel irritation rise a bit more and he wanted none of it.

“Please take care of my Pokémon too Nurse Joy.” Bianca smiled. “They worked really hard.”

“My pleasure.” Nurse Joy smiled back.

“Mine too please.” Drew said offering up two of his poke balls. “It was a hard battle.”

“Hopefully we will have as much fun tomorrow.” Iris commented behind him.” Turning around Drew saw Bianca and Cilan in conversation and Paul missing.

“Just how so?” He asked her.

“Don’t worry about that. Our event is early in the day so you won’t have a thing to worry about. Then Ash has one more event but that is not what I was talking about.”

Drew smirked before flicking his hair back. “Why don’t you take a deep breath and tell me then?”

Iris shoved a pamphlet under his nose making him frown. It was advertising contests. “What about it?” He asked hesitantly.

“It’s talking about trying triple battles. Three Pokémon Drew. Isn’t this something you would like?” Iris sighed in exasperation.

Drew patted her on the head before talking the pamphlet away. “triple battles. Never heard of such a thing. Sounds rather nice though. It would involve a lot more thought and work. Never would see such a thing in the contest world.”

“That’s why I said read the thing.” Iris sighed. “They are testing out the success here. If it looks good. It might as well become a permanent fixture of the contest world. Aren’t you excited?”

Drew grinned. “Three Pokémon? Sky, ground and earth. Or sky earth and water. You could use so many combinations to show the true majesty of nature. Not that many people would be able to take this and turn this into something beautiful though.”

“Exactly.” Iris winked.

“In that case, I should see just where these are going to be held and think up some strategies. Who knows.” Drew mused. “This might be the thing that Zorua needs. She would certainly love to show off everything there.”

“OOOHH.” Iris squealed. “You would use Zorua in this?”

“Why not? She teamed up with Absol and Roserade would make dark, grass and illusion stand out perfectly. The crowd would not know what to do with themselves.”

Iris giggled before breaking off and looking back at the lobby. A short green haired girl had snagged Ash’s arm and talking to him and Barry was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He was sure that Cilan was where her interest lay but maybe he was wrong.

“That girl.” Iris said softly. “She met Ash when he was travelling with Dawn. The way he spoke of her already cleared how he feels. Misty is it but it seems that she has a bit of a....” Iris faltered off.

“flame for him?” Drew offered.

“Are you blind Drew?” Iris snapped nodding at the girl who was almost glued to his arm as they sat down in the lobby. “That is a bonfire. Something that could become troublesome.”

“I don’t think so.” Drew laughed as Pikachu jumped between them and Ash slid a bit of a distance away and engaged the girl in conversation.

“The guy is clueless but we have nothing to worry about. It’s Misty he is all about trust me on this.” Drew laughed. He felt Iris’s suspicion on him but he just waved her away as he headed to the cafeteria.

After what he had seen. He knew just where Ash’s interest lay. After a kiss like that. The desperate race to give her the perfect gifts. The almost clingy way he was with her.

His jealousy his frantic need to get back to her. Not to mention how even he was having difficulty trying to figure out who Pikachu belonged to.

Ash had only one girl. And her hair was red and silky her frame tall, her demeanor ever changing with the strength of a gym leader of Elite measures and intelligence of the craftiest Elite he had ever run into.

The only girl capable of even handling Ash was waiting for them in the next town with a big heart bright smile and awesome strength.

Misty, no way Ash was dumb enough to let that slip away from him. not after the Georgio incident. Not after he fought so hard to tie her properly to him.

Musing down at his food Drew found himself silently laughing. Usually he was way too caught up to be involved in matters like these but he really liked Misty and was rooting for her.

Instead of concentrating on what he should be planning out next he was here laughing over just how things would end up when they Misty again.

Would those two end up kissing again? Just what was going to go on? It was more than enough to wipe away the thoughts of that Brendan and his friend Kenny. Somebody that was going to be trouble.

The next few days, no the next few weeks were going to be highly amusing and he did not know if he could keep an impartial face during it.


	35. Win something lose someone

There was sun again, Dawn loved it. In fact she knew that listening to Tracey go on and on about how the region’s weather was unpredictable was a big mistake. Not a hint of snow they had seen so far. Now they had made it.

Rolkving town, the town full of historic secrets. Grinning Dawn put just the extra bounce into her step. She had been wanting this for a while now.

She was not the history type but the chance to explore this place was almost to resist. Even though hundreds of years had passed. The town still used the old fashioned rocks to build their houses. It was like from the moment they stepped off the bus they were in a museum.

“The Pokémon Centre should be further down this street.” Misty said as she consulted her PokeNav. Dawn rolled her eyes. Couldn’t Misty see the beauty of the place?

She was the one the most pumped up about exploring after all. She had been psyched about getting to Rolkving and researching that Ocean Bell.

“The sooner we get there we can sign you guys up then get your event over with then we can really check out the ruins!” Misty gushed and Dawn groaned.

Misty was psyched after all. Just not how Dawn really wanted her to be. To think she wanted the event out of the way. Ouch.

“Come on Misty.” May laughed tugging Misty’s mysterious hat down her face. “We’ve got time so relax a bit. We can go, cool down a bit check in and then.” May broke off to whirl around happily.

“We can go to our event! I love tag teams!”

“Me too!” Dawn laughed finding herself being spun around by the energetic May. She really did get her spark back.

“Look! It’s the Centre.” Misty broke in pointing to a Pokémon centre that looked almost elegant. “I half expected it to look like the rest of the city. But it somehow remind me of a town hall doesn’t it?”

Dawn had to agree. Those sort of detailed Pokémon Centres were hard to come by. Had to be hard to build, not to mention this whole city had to be expensive.

The labour to get those sort of rocks. Everything had to cost a fair amount of money if the town was going to look like this. However if that was what the centre looked like. What possibly could the contest hall look like?

“Let’s go!” Misty laughed seizing May by one had and Dawn with the other. “It’s like stepping into a fairy tale.”

“Or a very, very expensive store.” May laughed as they were dragged along by Misty. “I feel like I’ve fallen through time or something. The streets the houses, the details. Brings up some ideas of how to use some ideas in the event!”

“Keep it to yourself until we get to our room!” Dawn laughed "for all we know this town has a high spying system.”

She and May fell into hysterical laughter as Misty huffed and dragged them to the Centre, the two of them in a half sprint to avoid falling.

Rolkving town was such a promising town, and the weather was so nice. Hopefully Paul was experiencing such things too.

*************************************************************************************

May had almost no time to be wowed by the contest hall. After they had signed in Misty had been dragging them to the contest hall to get a feel for the place. It certainly posed a feel.

Contest hall? Museum would be a much much MUCH more accurate term. Just what was with this town? The outside had looked so elegant and old fashioned but inside. It was like stepping into a history book.

This was the sort of contest hall that made you ashamed to wear casual clothes if you went to perform. The kind of place that made a girl tug at her skirt because in a place like this it was just so vulgar.

Something like a floor length dress buttoned up to the chin seemed like the proper clothes to grace such an opposing place. This was supposed to be the historical town. But it was more like someplace untouched by time.

The walls contained photographs that were not black and white but that brown and white that most pictures used to have. Portraits were almost everywhere. Just looking at them she could tell those were the real untouched thing.

She was supposed to put on a show in a place like this? In a contest hall which was the most elegant stage she had ever been on. Easily outclassing the grand festival. Who would not be nervous and hesitant?

“This is so cool!” Dawn squealed making May grin wryly. Obviously Dawn was one of the few that existed out there.

“You will be fine.” Misty said gently as she stood behind them. “Just relax and everything will go fine. The main points are your Pokémon and having fun.”

“No need to worry!” Dawn laughed. “We have that down. All we have to worry about now is not overdoing it on such a small audience! Make them wait a bit for the real awesome display right May?”

“Umm hmm.” May said absentmindedly as she looked around again. Not overdoing it. She thought she was ready for this.

To not overdo it. Keep her stronger perfect moves for later and use this as practice. That was something Drew and even Harley excelled at.

Hold something back? She still thought that meant not going full out. But it meant going full out with a whole new game plan. With that awesome something in reserve. Sizing up your opponent and deciding whether they were worthy of that something.

It was what Drew did, it was what gave him such popularity along with his skill. The judges and the people loved that. If you could pull that off. It meant you were totally confident in your abilities and totally sure of your opponents.

It in its own way would be another step to climb on her way to being the top coordinator. Another skill to master and possess. It was not that she thought this would be easy, but somehow everything seemed just so show offish. That is not how she really wanted to do things.

*************************************************************************************

Misty sat in the crowd enjoying her popcorn and missing the weight in her lap she had gotten accustomed too. Sure she had Toki there. But she had grown accustomed yet again to having Pikachu near her again.

Way too accustomed to having Ash nearby. Almost like she had somehow pushed away all those years apart. If she did not watch herself she would let herself forget that she was going home and Ash, Ash would be travelling again.

Blinking quickly Misty wished away those thoughts. Yes Ash would be catching up to them but that was nothing to be too excited about.

Just because of the last time they were together they had a sort of progress did not mean anything. Just because she loved Ash and he had feelings for her did not mean everything would be happy for them.

It did not mean everything would work out. All this meant was that she for once knew what the lay of the land was.

Knowing what the lay of the land was. She knew the lay of hers. Watching the contestants currently battling Misty winced. They were far from knowing the lay of the land. They were just fumbling in the grass.

No coordination with their partners. Not even with their Pokémon. It looked like a big free for all on the contest stage. Toki excitedly waved her small arms and Misty stifled a giggle. Toki would sure like that but to tell the truth the contestants looked the just bit nervous.

It was hard enough to do double battles for normal contests. But then to do a tag double battle? That was eight Pokémon to go out on a field at a time. Just thinking about it one would consider it as a big mess, a real free for all. However some contestants had really done well.

Dawn and May had not come out yet but Misty was sure their final battles would be with some people that had some talent. Like the ice pair earlier. They won, not with ease but with a sort of grace.

Unlike the mess she was watching now, well put together double tag battles really were amazing things to watch. It could go only two ways. Good or bad.

Nodding back to the match she was supposed to be watching Misty winced as she realized it was over. The big mess was finally over. Now she could watch something that was not as confused looking. There had  been so many attacks flying around as well as mistakes that she just felt irritated watching.

Seeing Dawn and May come out next Misty laughed as she raised Toki up in her arms to point them out. Even though May looked a little distracted, she knew she was in for a good show. Those two never failed to deliver.

Even against opponents that were way stronger than them. Their determination and guts pulled them through. Overturning impossible situations and pulling an audience and judges to the edge of their seats.

That was their real strength, pulling off the unexpected, doing what was deemed impossible, their faith in their Pokémon, will not to give up and just sheer guts is what made them so enjoyable to watch.

May and Dawn, Misty smiled again. So similar to Ash when it came to using pure guts. The only thing was that they had not reached the level Ash had been on yet. But leave it to Ash to go and pick himself companions that could use similar qualities as him.

For all that they laughed on Ash’s craziness they carried a lot of his traits. They all believed in their Pokémon to crazy lengths. Depended on those abilities and charged into things with their guts powering them on.

Just a bit tempered, like someone she knew but burned over it quickly. It was like he had taken on disciples and raised them in his way of craziness. That or it just rubbed off on those travelling with him too long.

But then again that seemed better, because she did those things too. She sometimes ran on pure guts as well. Even though she had lost to Lance she had kept going to the very end even knowing she was up against an extremely tough opponent.

Some would call something like that insanity, she guessed some would pass it off as not knowing your own limits. Toki chirped loudly as May’s Blaziken teamed up with Piplup to toss off the opponents attempt at a move as well as their Pokémon.

The real thing laid deeper. If anything it was the results of being exposed to one Ash Ketchum while redefining yourself on your journey.

That happy go lucky, forever believing behaviour rubbed off after a while. After all you had someone showing you just how relationships should be like. Ash and Pikachu.

Misty hid her smile in Toki’s back. She was being so silly. There was a cheer from around her as Dawn and May defeated their opponent landed them their place in the semi-finals. It really was going so fast.

But once May understood where her other strength lay she would pull through. She was running on guts after all. But this was something that was to be discovered on one’s own.

************************************************************************************

Dawn knew her cheering was overdoing it just a little but she could not help it. The excitement of winning the contest which was different to the normal ones really pumped up her blood. She was excited. She knew that May was too.

Ever since they had won May had not stopped smiling. Before she had been the little bit distracted and glum. Not she was smiling and laughing as Misty rolled her eyes and made with haste to the ruins she had been so desperate to explore ever since they got there.

Dawn knew that Misty wanted to cheer them on so she had delayed her expedition. However since the contest was over apparently so was Misty’s restraint. She had dragged them back to the Pokémon Centre to deposit their gifts and trophy so quickly they had no time to talk to the reporters.

It was hilarious and rude but Misty wanted to really get to the ruins. Dawn had made do with happily cheering and singing all along their way to the ruins.

It may be overdoing it but still, nothing about their group was typical, normal or expected. This sort of thing really should not be out of place. And Misty was not paying her any mind anyway.

She just kept a firm grip on May’s hand who in turn seized Dawn’s so they could rustle on. This really was something.

Dawn broke out into a happy grin. There really was no need to worry this time.

*************************************************************************************

Misty was in heaven everywhere in these ruins were referenced to her kind of thing. Water Pokémon, these people had been serious about this kind of thing.

She, Dawn and May had started by checking out the largest building in the ruins. It was almost like it had once been some sort of sacred temple or something. Not that Misty could read the writing faded on some of the floors, but the images scratched into the floors gave that impression.

She knew she was supposed to be checking out things for information on her Bell but the whole place was fascinating. Each room, the faded crumbled walls and floors told the story of these long ago people.

It would be weird if she was not fascinated, even May and Dawn had split from her and engrossed in trying to figure out the various items scattered everywhere.

The only thing that puzzled Misty was the images of was undoubtedly the water Pokémon and human communicating with something. She knew these people worshiped the Water Pokémon and revered them as specially important to people but it looked odd.

These people were supposed to be high believers of spirit but the way things looked there it looked as if these people had found some way to communicate with Pokémon.

It was so odd. Frowning Misty leaned closer to the wall getting a closer look at the image in question. The Pokémon was not a Pokémon liked she thought. Instead it was several water Pokémon grouped together in formation.

She tilted her head in confusion. It almost looked as if all of them the humans and Pokémon were in prayer. The humans were with their heads bowed and the Pokémon as well. But it looked almost as if the prayer was not directed at the water Pokémon.

Unless she was wrong the Pokémon were praying with the humans. Misty pushed away from the wall thinking. If the people were not the priests of that religion she would have said of course.

But these people were supposed to have worshiped the water Pokémon. Why would people worship with what they worshiped?

That certainly made little to no sense. Misty felt as though her head was going to explode. The only way this would make sense is if these people did not blindly worship water Pokémon alone but instead worshiped perhaps a group of them.

If to them there was a hierarchy. That these people respected them all but worshiped one that they feared. For example if the Pokémon of water was legendary. Like a religion dedicated to Suicune, they would care for and respect all water Pokémon but fear and worship Suicune alone.

And the Pokémon themselves look up to such Pokémon anyway. The ones referred to as legendary. So in this case that made more sense. This place was sort of a shrine.

Thinking hard on what she had gleaned from Gary all this time Misty again looked at the picture, dimly aware of Dawn and May moving to another room. If she looked at it that way then the picture made a bit more sense.

In times of trouble everyone prayed for protection. The humans and the water Pokémon. They came together in this place and prayed hoping to be saved.

Nodding at her deduction Misty went to stand up when something caught her eye. If that was true, the place where this was supposed to go on was far different from what she was looking at.

It looked like some sort of sacred underground aquarium that these people were. How could this be possible?

Unless someone had gotten just the little bit creative with his drawing of the times there was no way that made sense. Sighing in confusion and irritating Misty got up as she dusted herself.

She was here to discover about her bell but look. Here she was trying to unravel a mystery that countless archaeologists and researchers had striven at and failed at.

These people whoever they were excelled at privacy. It was somewhat hilarious that she thought she could discover anything that they would not have thought of more than once already.

Anything that she could think of now they would have thought of before at least more than once. In a way this just pointed that it was a closed book case. They found no answers so everything became meaningless.

The artifacts could be given away because there was no information on them. There is no knowing if they were junk or not. Even though Misty was thinking this she knew she could not just leave this place and look at the bell as a simple bell.

There was just something about it. The inscribing on the inside. The feeling she got just holding it. There was something just strange about it.

Walking into the antechamber Misty contemplated the room. This was supposedly where the bell had been found. It was surprisingly a large room.

Steps leading up to a round table was in the right corner of the room. Another reason some people that the bell was not important she guessed.

After all important things were usually placed in the centre of the room. Things of importance, things to be protected were not usually placed in the corner almost hidden. Misty observed the room which had been the most preserved. It was not crumbled like outside.

The roof was still on. The walls were still up if only the colouring discoloured and scrapped away. This was supposed to be a room not for storage but according to the books special meditation.

It was said some sort of enlightenment was supposed to be reached here. Photos of what the walls had looked like before treasure hunters and the elements had descended on this historical place.

Looking at the ceiling Misty had a flash of familiarity before she climbed the steps in the corner to look at where the bell had once rested for who knew how long. A simple table with a decent in the middle.

To hold the bell she supposed, these people they really had everything set out. But if this was not an important bell. Why have it in here?

The books had said absolutely nothing about anything else being found in this room. This room of enlightenment, why only this bell?

Resting the bell of its former resting place Misty rolled her eyes at herself. Casting her gaze to the ceiling she laughed aloud. Just what did she expect by doing this?

Still laughing her laugh slowed as she looked at the ceiling above her head. Was she crazy or was there an indention shaped just like a circle?

Removing the bell with shaking hands Misty examined the ceiling intently. Just above her head was a mimicked indention. What was worse was when she turned to look behind her the pattern of the floor she could not make sense of before, was also scribbled to look like an indention.

Unless you were looking for it, she guessed you would not see it. You would have to be right on the steps and looking back to see the pattern.

It was like how some people did 3 dimensional drawings and he such that were not seen until looked at from some angle. Just what on earth could this be?

Not moving from the step Misty went looking back at the ceiling. What could all of this mean? An indention on the table, a slightly bigger one on the ceiling and an even larger one in the floor right in the centre.

What did any of that have to do with enlightenment? Unless that was wrong. She as well as Gary had jokingly poured over the information on these people. They had supposedly received the highest amount of enlightenment and one day disappeared.

They had slowly removed themselves from the outside world until they had vanished into thin air one day taking whatever they had learnt with them. It was assumed that the huge flood had swept them away but it was said they had been gone before the flood had arrived.

Could it be possible that they could have not just walked away like some people said they did, or gotten killed like others but instead went another layer and hid even further from people?

In her travels with Ash they had seen so many weird things. They had even come across civilizations that had sealed themselves away.

Leaving the step the bell in her shaky hands Misty approached the centre of the circle on the floor kneeling down she was aware of hearing Dawn and May in the adjacent room talking among themselves.

Reaching into her bag for her water bottle she drank quickly her hands shaking all the while. Placing the uncovered bottle at her side she turned the bell over and over in her hands attempting to uncover the puzzle.

Sighing in frustration Misty noticed a small hole in the circle that looked too smooth to be done by anything but human hands. It looked roughly the size off the long handle of the bell and the shape of it too.

Holding her breath she eased the handle into the bell into the hole feeling chills when it slid in almost perfectly.

The bell suddenly gave a slight ring making her jump spilling the water from her bottle spill all over the bell the floor and herself.

Misty gasped as she jumped up irritated with herself. However she froze when the bell began to ring, by itself and the floor and the symbols inscribed began to glow eerily.

Misty took a small step backward as the bell began to toll a little louder shaking in the hole on the floor. There was a crumbling throughout the whole ruins and she heard May and Dawn scream out in shock.

She heard Dawn call for her but she was frozen. The floors of the room were shifting the sound of metal, metal! Churning kept her from moving.

The bell was being lifted up and a hole was gradually forming. Misty felt faint as she watched the hole get bigger and bigger.

She could feel the chill coming from the hole, the cold damp but not dank air rising. She tried to swallow but discovered her throat was too dry.

Her legs shaking she could only gaze down at the smooth round tunnel leading straight down. What was at the bottom she did not know. She was not sure if she would ever want to know.

This was an adventure she would gladly sit out and watch on the sidelines. But her legs. Her legs were so rubbery and they were unable to move.

“Misty!” Dawn cried out. “Misty where are you!”

“H-H-Here!” Misty answered as fear got an even tighter grasp on her as she spotted something among the darkness of the tunnel.

“Oh no.” She whispered, cursing her curiosity, cursing her stupidity. “What am I going to do?”

************************************************************************************

May was so relieved when the sudden shakes stopped in the ruins. She knew that Tracey never mentioned earthquakes. Just what was happening? This sort of thing was dangerous.

“Misty’s over there we should get her and get out of here. This is dangerous.” Dawn said pushing herself away from the rock she had been grasping onto as the shakes had started.

“I’m with you on that.” May agreed. She had just taken a step towards the chamber where Misty voice had just come from when she heard a sound she had never heard before from Misty, a high pitch scream filled with terror.

Her blood went cold. She had heard the scared Misty scream before and the bug scared Misty scream before but this sent shivers down the spine.

She and Dawn pushed to reach the room and was frozen into shock just looking past the door. The floor they had glanced at before wandering off had become a huge hole in the centre with glowing symbols in the corner.

Misty was nowhere to be seen May took a cautious step into the room only to be frozen in fear along with Dawn as a large pair of red eyes appeared from the darkness of the hole and glared at them with bloodthirsty menace.


	36. Assemble Search to bring Home (A.S.H.)

Ash was rudely awoken by the sound of his PokeGear loudly ringing. He sat up half asleep trying to dig around for it.

For the majority of this journey it had remained silent he was curious as to why it was ringing now of all times. He heard the sounds of the others waking up and sighed.

This person whoever it was had very sucky timing. It was nowhere near close to morning. It had to be at least 4am or something.

Pikachu sleepily climbed onto his shoulder and slumped as Ash dug in his bag harder as the ringing persisted on. Just what was so important so early in the morning?

Ash heard Cilan get down from his bunk as well as Paul. Looked as if they were silently saying there was no use in going back to sleep.

Well for them it made sense. In another hour they would be waking up anyway. He heard  Drew sigh and sitting up, displaying just how much of a bother all of this was.

Finally finding the PokeGear in his bag Ash seized it in delight now wide awake. Glancing at the number and name showing up he frowned in confusion.

“May? At this time?” He wondered just what was up? This was the last thing he expected. Ash saw Drew give him a glance. Say May and Drew was listening. Just like a good rival should. Pressing the answer button Ash was bombarded with May’s noisy voice.

“Ash? Ash? Ash?” May said her voice coming through clearly. Paul, Cilan and Drew came close for a better look and all were frozen at the sight of a tearful sobbing May.

“Ash!” She sobbed again causing them all to give each other cautious looks.

“Um, May? What wrong? It’s early you know?” Ash stammered. May’s response was to burst into more noisy tears sudden Dawn’s image appeared on the screen as well.

“I’m so sorry Ash, we just got back.” Dawn half whispered. “The questions went on for so long we only now got back to call you and tell you.” She broke off tears running down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Ash.” May cried.

“We are so sorry, so sorry please we are so sorry.” Dawn gasped. “We were in another part of it when the shakes happened and we didn’t even know anything like this was even possible. We are so sorry we didn’t couldn’t do anything and we don’t know anything, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry.” Ash repeated his hands growing chilled. “Sorry for what, I can barely get what you are trying to tell me. It’s so early. You aren’t making any sense. Where is Misty? Why isn’t she there?”

May burst into more noisy tears and Ash’s heart clenched. “That’s what we are trying to tell you.” May sobbed. “We are so sorry. We were in the ruins and they think she discovered something but we can’t find her and I never, I’m so sorry Ash!”

“In all the research everyone has done. I’ve never ever heard about this. No one knows anything about what we saw. We, they can’t find her anywhere. They can’t go after her yet. I don’t know. Ash, please.” Dawn begged. “Please hurry, I’m so sorry but please. Find Misty!”

“Pikachu-pi?” Pikachu whispered on his stiff shoulders.

“No, not Misty.” Cilan whispered.

“What the hell, what is going on?” Paul asked a sliver of anger in his voice. “Those ruins are supposed to be harmless.

“What the, this is so not.” Drew broke off to swear harshly under his breath. “This sort of thing is not suppose to happen."

“Ash, what are you going to do?” Cilan asked as Dawn cried harder.

“I’m going. Now.” Ash answered only feeling a tingling in his cold body.

“There is not a bus to Rolkving town until 6 Ash. So maybe you should just cool your head until we are ready. I’ll tell Iris, Barry and Bianca.” Cilan said resting a hand on Ash’s free shoulder.

“Ash.” May whispered tearfully. “I’m so so sorry. Forgive me I’m so sorry.”

“You.” Ash bit out. “You aren’t at fault. If anything Misty would be horrified of anything happened to you. She sees you guys like little sisters. She must be, she IS relieved somewhere that it’s just her missing. Just hold on until I get there.”

“Ash.” May sobbed as she fell onto Dawn’s shoulder.

“Hurry, please.” Dawn spoke. Paul reached over to switch the phone off.

“PikaPi.” Pikachu said wide awake and vibrating with shock on Ash’s shoulder. “Pika, Pika Pikachu Pi. Pipipi.”

“Before we jump to conclusions.” Paul spoke up. “We need more information, we can start getting ready and cancel all the things we signed up for today by alerting Nurse Joy. We need to be on the first bus out. It would get us there around 9.”

“Your right Paul.” Drew said. “Ash, you gonna be alright? I mean try to keep your head until we get there.”

“I won’t lose it!” Ash snarled as he shook Pikachu to fall on the bed from his shoulder his chest feeling tight. Storming out of the room he slammed the door extra hard and slumped against it feeling like he was choking.

“Misty, Misty!” He whispered feeling his eyes tear. “Please, please Misty.”

*************************************************************************************

The slamming of the door really had Drew wincing. As expected Ash was taking this hard. This was to be expected. After all the progress something like this had to happen.

Not to mention that May and Dawn were over there as complete messes. Sobbing messes at that. He felt choked up. The moment he realized it was her calling at such a time.

He knew something was wrong. Just how could something like this happen? Hell he didn’t even know what happened as yet. Just something about the ruins and Misty disappearing and something else had to happen.

“This is bad.” Cilan sighed. “It’s bad enough something like this has happened but to put some sort of restraint on Ash will now be impossible. He doesn’t use his head. And using his emotions in a situation like this.” Cilan broke off to close his eyes.

“Let’s relax and think this through calmly.” Paul spoke up. “We concentrate on getting there for now. Then we get the information from Officer Jenny when we get there.”

“How do you know to go to Officer Jenny when we get there?” Cilan asked puzzled.

“Because there is an Officer Jenny everywhere. So we just leave earlier than we anticipated but as quickly as possible and leave Ash alone.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Cilan grunted. “I’m going to tell the others about this. I know Bianca said she wanted to Rolkving and that Barry said he was leaving in the morning anyway.”

The door closed quietly behind Cilan and Drew glanced at Paul. “I’m going for a shower then getting some food for the road.” He said. It was all he could think about so early in the morning.

This kind of news was never welcomed but they could do little from so far away. In a few hours they would be there and could then see if any happy times for them would be in the future.

Or whether the smile that Ash had whenever Misty was mentioned or around would never appear on his face and instead become a thing of the past.

************************************************************************************

Paul sighed heavily as Drew closed the door to the bathroom. Today he was supposed to be going doing some training then checking out the information the old man gave him in greater detail.

When he had fell asleep only a few hours before he never expected to start a day like this. Dawn had looked so stressed out and tearful. This had to have happened yesterday. When he had been so blissfully going along his business.

This sort of thing really made him itchy. To think something dangerous had been going on and he knew not one thing about it. It really brought to light just how dangerous life was.

Those ruins. He like he was sure the others were. Desperate to know just what had happened. May and Dawn looked like they had seen some sort of monster in there.

Earthquake? In this region? They were not too far away so some sort of something was limited to the ruins and town alone. Paul clenched his hands in frustration.

Forget Ash, he felt like he was going to go crazy. He felt some guilt at being relieved that Dawn was unhurt and unharmed. If something had happened to her.

Paul knew he could not have done what Ash did. He knew he would be unable to forgive Misty and May if the reverse was true. That Ash was able to just showed how much he cared about them all.

Not that Paul did not like Misty just that her worth was less than Dawn’s. He felt that he would not be able to get pass that. But Ash even if the worst happened. He just Ash would get through.

That was just how Ash was. He was the type to get past loss and hardships. He might go insane from trying but his vast friendships might help him to pull through.

Himself on the other hand. Paul eyed the door to which Cilan and Ash had left through. He knew there was still that wall separating himself and people. There was no way he would survive a great loss.

Biting his lip in an uncharacteristic manner Paul found himself doing what he scoffed at others for doing in their times of trouble. He asked for divine help.

His region had many Pokémon that were supposed to watch over one in times of trouble. Reggie always was asking them for guidance and protection. Personally he gave that up a long time ago but now he found himself begging for their help.

Someone like her did not deserve this, whether or not it was her fate or not she didn’t deserve it. If she was still alive. They would get her. Ash, himself, Drew, Cilan and their Pokémon. She would be okay.

***********************************************************************************

Cilan sat in Barry’s room with a hysterical Bianca, a sobbing Iris and a swearing Barry. He decided the best thing to do would be to tell them all the same time to save time. It was a good idea.

“Ash just does not have any luck at all.” Barry groaned. I just wish I could come with you guys but if I miss that boat I won’t get another for two weeks.”

“We understand.” Cilan reassured, in fact he was really impressed over how much Barry cared. In the beginning it looked like he didn’t care very much but now the guy was filled with regret that could be felt.

“Dawn and that guy must be beating themselves up right now.” Barry sighed. “You need to get over there and settle this quickly as possible.”

“We will do our best.” Cilan said watching as Iris and Bianca wrapped around each other cried.

“If the worst happens.” Barry said as he shoved clothes into his bag. “If the worst happens you HAVE to keep an eye on that guy. You have no idea just how big his guilt can pile up or what he may do because of it.”

“We’ve seen Ash get down before.” Iris started to say between sobs. Barry shook his head violently in response.

“No no no, I mean after he gets someone close to him really hurt and he can’t solve anything. When he’s hit a sort of iron wall and is out of everything. That kind guilt. I know you’ve never seen that before. Most likely the only people to must be Dawn, Brock, and Misty.”

Cilan nodded, it did make sense. The trials Ash went through with them. Never threw him so far back that he acted like Barry was describing.

“You’ll be on your way then?” Cilan asked politely.

“Yeah, no use shouting Ash before I leave, and I feel mighty miserable at the moment too. I’m going to Nurse Joy and getting out of here. Call me when you get news okay?” Barry said as he hefted his one shoulder bag to his back.

“Sure, and take care and take your time Barry.” Cilan said.

Barry smirked a little. “I don’t have it in me to take it slow, see ya.” Barry said before he was gone.

“I still can’t believe this, poor Dawn, poor Ash.” Bianca sobbed. “I went to Kanto once and saw Misty perform. She’s really something. They must be so torn up.”

“Misty means so much to Ash. Not only Ash but Pikachu too.” They both must be feeling terrible.” Iris said stroking Bianca’s head as her own tears fell.

“Last time I saw Pikachu he was sort of frozen on Ash’s bed.  Might take a while to sink in. After Ash, Misty seems to be Pikachu’s preferred person.” Cilan said keeping his voice cool, a level head was needed right now.

“I’m going to get ready to leave on the first bus.” Iris said as she lightly pushed Bianca to sit up on her own.

“I’m coming with you guys.” Bianca spoke through tears as she rubbed her nose. “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate right now.”

“Right.” Iris said clearing her throat. Let’s just concentrate on getting there. Unless we know what’s happened. We can’t figure out or do a thing.”

Cilan merely smiled at her. It was fine to make grand plans of rescue and everything but you always had to have the worst situation planned out in your mind.

As a future gym leader he knew she knew this. Considering what he had heard so far the prospects were not dim, they were blacker than the coffee he used to prepare for his brother long before.

They might find the hope they were so desperately hanging onto might be snapped by the truth of reality and the information they right now were so desperate to get.

In times of travel anything could happen. In everything, anything could happen but things like this. Things like this was certainly not supposed to happen.

************************************************************************************

Ash felt like he was in a cotton ball. Everything felt so fuzzy. If someone was to ask him, he would not know where he went after hearing Dawn and May’s phone call.

He would be unable to state just where he went and what he did. He would be unable to say if he did something or if he offended something. He would be unable to say if he someone.

How he got to the bus stop he did not know. He did not know if he packed his bag. He did not even know when Pikachu had rejoined him. he just looked up and realized he was on the bus.

He could not even remember if he ate or not. His thoughts had kept him so wrapped up. Misty had been so excited about the ruins. She had been practically vibrating from the thought of learning something new about water Pokémon or something she could use.

She had been so happy about it, he knew without asking that she had been counting down the days until and that she was glad she would get to go there before him. the whole digging around old stuff was not his idea of fun after all.

But she had kept her excitement from spilling over and boring him. she had not told him much except that her prize from that tournament had come from those same ruins.

He knew she vastly disappointed that there was not much information on her little bell. She had sulked so vastly he had been beyond amused. Poor little Misty he had thought then. Gotten something supposed to be for some great use but may end up as some sort of decoration.

Now because of that prize, Mist, Misty was who knew where. Her location was unknown and her well being as well. Ash clenched his hands in frustration and felt like banging his head against something.

Just how could he have let this happen? He knew better than anyone. Ruins or searching for information could turn dangerous. Just how many small adventures for him turned into life threatening ones?

How many times had he and the others been thrown into situations from just one simple things? But even Misty knew how dangerous ruins could be. When they found that old city when he first had started his journey.

That huge Gengar and that Jigglypuff. Just the thought of that, that should have really shown them shown Misty not to take it too easy when it came to the past. Not to even think about the times they had been in danger because of legends.

He, the idiot he was had not even warned her all he had gone through. Just waved at her sure he would see her in a few days. He was such a huge idiot. After everything, all these journeys and he was thinking everything was so safe.

He had gotten lulled into being lax because she was so strong. But Misty could be so delicate. Biting his lip in agitation Ash brooded and looked out the window wishing he was already there. She had to be okay. She just had to.

************************************************************************************

Ash saw none of the scenery on his way to the town. Even walking the streets with the others he was not aware of his surrounding far less the people. His thoughts were too busy choking him, his regret was too heavy to see anything.

Entering the centre his gaze went straight to the chairs in the lobby and spotted Dawn and May immediately. They were sitting together as someone else he had just seen was crouched down holding their hands.

Gary, just why was he here as well? Ash slowed his steps not stopping them. He needed information and fast. Dawn and May would be unable to give a straight clean answer but Gary would have had enough time to get him what he needed.

A time, a location and an enemy. That is all he needed as well as a theory. Though that would not be necessary he just needed a location to be guided to.

“Ash!” Dawn cried out and Gary stood up and turned. Ash was struck on how tired the guy looked. Haggard, sleepless. That was not a Gary he knew.

“Ash!” May cried out standing as well. Ash braced himself as both girls through themselves on him. his eyes met Gary’s and he saw the guy’s naked pain and felt his heart clench.

“Everyone.” Gary said. “Everyone needs to keep their cool for just a bit longer so we can explain everything.”

“Along with why you are here.” Drew said tilting his head. “I’m sure you said you were going somewhere else.”

“I’ll get to all that in a while.” Gary said trying to straightened his crumpled beyond repair dirty lab coat. “So please let’s go to the room where Officer Jenny is waiting.

*************************************************************************************

“We had been in the ruins only for a little.” May said. Her voice clear and a lot calmer than before. “Misty had said she was going to find the purpose for the bell so she had all this information on where it had been found in what position and by who.”

“She dragged us out there the moment after we won our contest.” Dawn picked up after May paused to shakily drink some water that was in a bottle on the desk. “She knew we weren’t that interested in trying to solve that mystery.”

“We were more interested in the pictures and the little bits around. We made sure we kept one room away though because we didn’t want her to worry that we wandered away.” May continued on.

“We came back into where we left her but since we went out the main way we guessed she continued into the chamber where the bell came from we heard her footsteps and her talking a bit. Murmuring and a little laughing.”

“That is when all this shaking started. We heard her like yelp out and the shakes started. We called for her and she was shaken but she answered back. We couldn’t move because it was like the whole ruin temple was lifting and shaking.” Dawn said her voice cracking.

“Then when it stopped we were going to her to check on her when we heard her scream out. When we got to the door. She was nowhere to be found just this huge tunnel, hole thing in the floor. I was going to look in it. We were going to.” May said her eyes closed tight.

“But when May went to enter the room. These eyes. We saw these eyes in the tunnel. Huge eyes. Something was in that tunnel. It was looking right at us. Red eyes, it glared at us and then we heard something big going down the tunnel.” Dawn finished in a shiver tears flowing down her cheeks.

“We were so freaked. Now I’m thinking we should have done something, gone down there or something. Instead we lost it and went screaming into the town.” May choked covering her hands with her face.

“No.” Ash found himself saying. “Going for help was the smartest thing. There is not much you could have done in a situation like that. Don’t talk like that May, you aren’t me, diving into things aren’t your thing. You are supposed to fish people like me out.”

“Ash.” May whispered before dissolving into tears.

“I got the whole story when I got here in the evening.” Gary said slowly playing with a glass of water. “I found something disturbing in my research. Something didn’t add up so I came here to investigate. Dawn and May were at the scene and, there was not much you could do without more information.”

Ash looked up at Gary who was contemplating him. he could feel everyone looking at him but he said nothing. He wanted to know more.

“Dawn said it was a monster but I’m pretty sure it was a Pokémon and I think that bell is a trigger for Pokémon as well as the ruins. Misty was walking around with the key to the ruins secrets all this time. That’s my theory because the hole.” Gary broke off to breathe for a bit.

“That hole, it’s not natural, that was forcibly done by people and it’s not old either. Officer Jenny has not had any men go down because of the time and the danger but. This is really big. That is if I’m right.”

“Ash, I know it’s your friend and all but you have to trust the law in things like this. Professor Gary Oak here said you tend to have a hot head on things like this so I’m asking you to let us investigate this and search for your friend.” Officer Jenny spoke up.

“There is a high chance that there are wild Pokémon down there as well as who knows what. No one knows anything about these people even us the townspeople very little is known.”

“You people,” Ash said quietly. “You are the ones to give her that Bell. You have not found her yet. You don’t know if you are capable of finding her. A lot of this lies at your feet. With all due respect Ma’am you and the townspeople can just stay out my way.”

Ash gritted his teeth fighting to keep his calm. “I’m going to find her. I’m going down that hole or whatever and I’m getting her out and bringing her home. This situation is almost all your fault. You are now getting the equipment to go down that hole. I have not been travelling all this time for nothing. I’m not going to sit back and let you take over. I’m not going to do something I will certainly regret.”

“And there you have it.” Drew spoke up. “I don’t know why you bothered. We are going in. All of us are high level. I guess for appearances you had to say what you said but time is important here. By the time a good force gets here the time slot they would have to work with would be way too small.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Cilan offered. So if you could please I would like the written statements gathered, some hiking equipment and an escort to the scene. The girls will stay back here.”

“But we can help!” Dawn spoke up.

“You can do that through information we may have to ask for.” Cilan said gently.

“That’s right. Just relax here and we will be back soon enough.” Iris said softly to Dawn.

“You are staying behind too.” Cilan answered.

“But!”

“No buts, you are staying behind too.” Cilan said darkly. Iris bowed her head and remained silent.

“Ash? What do you say about us going for Red?” Gary asked pushing aside his water. Ash looked around the room at everyone’s faces. Somehow he knew they would not leave him alone.

He glanced to see Pikachu watching him intently and he stroked the mouse’s head gently with one finger his mind made up.

“Let’s get going, Let’s find Misty.” The smiles that broke out on the others faces barely moved him. his heart was cold, but his mind was clear.

He almost felt sorry for whoever was behind this. If it was the ghost of a long dead situation he would make them regret ever leaving the other side. This was no joke.

As he got up first to leave the room and remove the unnecessary things from his bag Ash let a whisper of a sentence leave his lips.

_“Please, wait safely for me Misty, a little longer.”_


	37. Descend: The mystery that nabbed Misty

That sense of calm when you were about to set off to do something extremely stupid. Drew never felt this until he started hanging with Ash.

In this case it was stupid but necessary. He was almost mad at himself for thinking anything else. A girl was missing a girl important to all of them. Never mind the other unimportant stuff.

Like the police trying to calm the town and save face. That was important too. After all looks could help in making or breaking something. In this case the town would get worried by all the official people coming in.

There would be no way to hide everything then. That was why they would hear not another peep from the efficient Officer Jenny. The last thing they needed was the treasure hunters on a prowl. No one would think twice about them going about in the ruins.

This way everyone would win and Ash would remain calm. For how much longer Drew was unsure. It was like walking on Voltorbs he was sure that when Ash was talking to Officer Jenny that the guy was going to snap.

He sounded so calm but the energy coming off him. the easy going guy that they all knew had a very harsh side. There was no sign of the clueless idiot. Now this guy had somehow taken charge, leaving Drew as a peaceful calm follower off on a mission.

“May! May!” A voice called. Drew gritted his teeth, well shoot there went his calm. Great this really was the work from something evil why was this guy appearing now of all times.

“Brendan!” May sobbed before running at the guy and hugging him. Drew twitched, he was not, definitely was not going to say anything. Not one thing. After all this is a situation that made one not think straight.

She was a girl, girls sought comfort and the familiar in situations like these. In fact it had better be the reason she was crying all over the Tower King and not him.

Not that he wanted that. Drew felt amusement as Ash walked right past Brendan as if he did not see him. he knew Ash was not doing it to be rude but because his mind was on one thing alone. It did not stop him from doing the same just with a little more sulk to it.

“I heard from Barry. I’m so sorry Ash.” Brendan spoke up. Ash slowed to a halt but did not turn around. “I want to help out. Let me come with you please.”

Drew felt his inside twitch. Just where did this guy come from? He decided to come to help out? What lies. He came to see May and is now upset that she was a sobbing mess because of Misty’s disappearance.

“With more people, we can certainly find her in no time.” Brendan continued one arm wrapped around May.

“No.” Ash said quietly. “Thank you, really but no. These guys I know how they think and they know how I think. This is enough to get Misty. I get you want to help but if you really want to help.” Ash turned around then shocking Drew and them all with his gaze.

Not a blankness like they might have expected. Not tear brimmed like he had guessed. But clear eyes taking in everything and working toward a goal ahead. Leader eyes. Who knew the idiot had them in him.

“If you really want to help, you can keep the girls here and safe. You can keep an eye on them. See you know May and I know May and I know them.” Ash smirked sadly. “Dawn, May, Iris. They really like Misty but I want that I only have to save one person today. So keep them in one place and safe for me.”

“I’m leaving important people in your hands Brendan.” Ash finished. “I think that’s enough there. Please make sure that when we get back with Misty that we won’t have to go on yet another mission to save one of these.”

“Sure.” Brendan stammered as May’s crying felt silent. It was not just Ash’s words. It was almost like his words had a physical feel to them. This, this is why this guy was so strong. He really had something in him.

Whatever it was that Ash had though Drew knew he needed it. This kind of atmosphere was worthy of a stage. But this is not the time for such things.

“Make sure you sit tight on Iris and May.” Drew smirked giving off a casual air. “They are pretty slippery and I’m sure Bianca too.”

“Drew’s right.” Cilan added. “Keep Iris and Bianca from running after us like a pair of crazy Oddish’s.”

“Keep Dawn from dissolving into a bunch of tears.” Paul grunted. “I hate having to swim unnecessarily and we don’t want Misty to drown accidentally in them either.”

Drew grinned, the Tower King looked just the little frustrated but he was sitting the bench here. It was time for Drew to go out and play the hero.

“Gary?” Dawn spoke up clenching her hands.

“Yeah?” Gary answered.

“Please.” Dawn said. She needed to say no more.

“We will bring Misty back Dawn.” Gary smiled.

“Bring Ash back too!” She shouted out shocking them all.

“Yes! Bring Ash back too we know how crazy he can get.” May said tears flowing again.

“He can be such a kid, being stupid and over passionate, bring him back too!” Iris said her voice shaky.

“It would not be good to get back only one so please bring them both back.” Bianca added.

Ash snorted before turning around and doing a small wave behind him. Gary laughed before falling into step with him on his side. Pikachu waved goodbye and Drew continued out with Paul and Cilan in step with him.

Those girls. They really and truly knew Ash well. At the back of his head even he was thinking about it. Looked like all that time travelling with Ash opened the door for them. Drew felt really glad that Ash valued all the girls.

He wanted all of them safe. He wanted them to stay out of this. He wanted them untouched by what they now might have to see. They were like his little sisters or something. Drew inhaled the outside air as they followed Officer Jenny to the ruins.

This is something he did not see any day. To tell the truth what Ash said just now made sense but something was wrong. Something just did not click as sense. His words to Brendan sounded right but did not look right.

It just was nagging at him. Drew was just about to give up and think about what they were going to face when Paul shifted and whispered to him.

“All of us have shown a hard side at least once. Brendan seems just the little bit soft. Ash needs people that are able to be cruel and tough when needed.” Paul told him his voice not carrying no further than Drew.

There it was. Now it made sense. Drew knew he had shown his frustrated cruel side at the grand festival side once. Paul showed his cruel side all the time. Gary grew up with Ash and as the guy’s rival for a long time, Ash knew him the best.

Cilan certainly had a sensible strict side. It was no different as if Ash had picked Brock for this. Ash had picked a retrieval team. They all had different strengths. Each of them could hold their own.

All of them would be able to do the necessary if it came to it. He himself never took a life or killed a Pokémon but if it came right down to it this Pokémon or person behind it needed to be taken down.

Forget discovering history. Forget great discoveries something was wrong with this ton, these ruins and these people. Nothing added up. He himself preferred these sort of things to remain in the past nothing good ever came from trying to revive anything may it be life, ideas or myths.

Someone always got hurt, you were suppose to learn from the past and discard it. Not try to live it like these people were trying to do with these wacked buildings. He felt absolutely squashed looking at it.

Things from the past should be in a small glass case or left rotting somewhere. But that was just him.

************************************************************************************

Ash felt light headed as he stared at the room Misty had disappeared from. Looking around he had been briefed to how the room looked before the whole thing happened.

The bell thing was on an elevated piece of ground. In the corner was Misty’s bag and a thrown away bottle of water respectively.

“So they were saying that this piece Ash.” Gary said pointing to the bell. That piece of ground was in the centre of the room. That Misty must have triggered some sort of mechanism.”

“How far down to the bottom?” Ash asked looking down the hole ignoring the gasps and stares from the policemen.”

“They don’t know.” Gary snorted. “I say we should find out ourselves. Then  estimate with the equipment they sent for from the next town.

Taking a rock Ash took aim to send it bouncing on the sides of the smooth walls of the hole. It was something he and Gary had done when they were kids. So long ago.

Ash counted 14 clicks before it felt silent. “So about around 50 feet or more. Where is that lift or whatever?”

“Right here.” A policeman said as he bustled in. “You sure you kids should be doing this? You can leave this to us. We will find your friend.”

“How many times does the guy have to say it.” Drew broke in before Ash himself could respond. “This is mostly you guys fault. Who the hell does not know a whole deep hole is in their town is beyond me. You guys are prepared and know locations for caves but not this. Just shut up and let us go.”

Ash nodded, Drew might be a little more harsh than he wanted but it was the same message. Just let them do it on their own.

“We, this is a very unique thing.” A guy spoke up as he set up the rope lift.

“I just bet it is.” Paul snorted. “Just looking at this. This alone proves most of your legends and history belong in the toilet. This hole, that whatever that took her. Your town has been played as fools but no one will be laughing.”

The guys fell silent and Ash just sighed as he got on the rope lift. He was about to go down when Officer Jenny stepped up to stop him looking apologetic.

“Some of my men will go with you Ash.” Officer Jenny spoke up.

“They, will slow me down.” Ash said slowly looking her in the eye.

“Please.” Ash considered it, if anything he could ignore them and in the worst case scenario they could take Misty back up or be shields.

“Fine, we will contact you through the radio if we need anything. Unless it is an emergency don’t contact us. You could distract us at a wrong time. We have absolutely no clue what is down there.” Ash stated firmly glad when Officer Jenny just nodded.

Breathing a sigh of relief he launched himself down into the tunnel, letting the dark embrace him.

*************************************************************************************

“That kid is crazy.” Paul heard one of the guys say after Ash disappeared down the hole.

“If I lost a girl as pretty as that, I think I would do the same. “ A policeman said as he packed a bag and made his way over to where Paul was waiting for his turn.

“Is it me or does anyone else feel like we’ve lost something?” Another spoke up. “This could ruin our town. Is anyone else looking at this hole? A mechanism caused this. Metal is in this. Just what has our town been trying to preserve these years?”

“A very elaborate lie.” Gary answered as he waited by the lift. “I think these people were far more advanced than any of us expected. Wiser too. They were able to read a sign of the times and escape preserving themselves and maybe their way of life.”

“Just what have I been proud of?” Another man asked as he looked around the room. “So many people poked around here yet a little girl comes and reveals everything.”

“She is not, she is not any ordinary girl. Just like how these people were not ordinary. You have to be someone who can touch hearts of Pokémon. Like that guy.” Gary said nodding to where Ash disappeared.

“You think you can find her? Down there just might be a labyrinth or something.” A kind hearted man said as he joined Gary at the hole.

“If anyone can do it, it’s Ash. He’s got that will to never give up. If it gets dark that Pikachu will light the way. It’s how he is no matter what. He will do it. That’s how Ash is. Fighting the odds and surprising you.”

Paul nodded. That really and truly was how Ash was. There was a silence as the rope lift stopped going down and it was tugged hard three times as the agreed signal. Ash had reached the bottom.

“Sweet mercy.” The operator of the lift whispered causing Officer Jenny to join him. “65 Feet is how far down he is right now. Just what is down there?”

“That is as close to sea pressure as one will get.” Officer Jenny bit out. “After this I have the feeling we are going to have to arrest some people. Lots of people. This is no well. This has to be the main branch for all those tunnels.”

“This gets out to no one get it.” Officer Jenny’s assistant barked out. “Someone up here had to be aware of this because there is no way this could be.” He broke off and Paul narrowed his eyes.

“Deal with your problems after we get back. Hopefully we could find you guys some answers.” Gary said before launching himself down the hole. Paul stepped closer to the hole. He was going down next. He was itching for some answers himself.

What kind of peaceful, spiritual people concocted something like this?

*************************************************************************************

At the bottom Ash wasted no time with Pikachu checking the bottom of the floor for clues. He had to use the word floor because like the walls this was no natural ground. It was smooth and sloping. Not the work of Pokémon.

He knew quite well this was not the work of Pokémon. People were down here. People were down here recently he could see the signs. Broken rocks that indicated hands broke them.

Ash stopped searching when everyone had reached the bottom. They were taking along four extra baggage. The policemen. If anything they could help out with the complicated equipment.

“We have reached the bottom of the hole Ma’am” One of the policemen said into one of the radios. Ash nodded watching as the lift was not drawn back up.

“We will sit here and wait then Officer Barkly. Any questions to be directed at us or back to the centre just say whether or not.”

“Yes Ma’am but before we have radio silence on the three ends. May I please ask a question at large?” the Officer asked causing Ash to give him an irritated look.

Officer Jenny paused. “Go quickly officer.”

“Ma’am after that decent is it possible the girl survived?” Ash felt a spark in his blood. “After all if she was pulled and dropped we would see her. And she would not have survived and the chances of it carrying her off this monster seems slim to none.”

The silence was telling. Cilan was watching Ash but he felt no anger. “If I may Officer Jenny. I would like someone to put Dawn on for a while.”

There was a few clicks before Ash heard Dawn’s voice. “Ash?” she asked puzzled.

“Forgive me Dawn but I need to ask you something important. Was Misty by chance wearing a hat today?” Ash said feeling peace wash over him.

“Um, yah she was. It was one I’ve never seen before this trip. Old looking.”

“Thanks Dawn. Now, up there I saw Misty’s bag. I did not see the hat.” Ash crossed over to the wall leading down the tunnel where the ground and the wall were wet and damp and tugged out of the ground his hat.

“Everyone who has traveled with Misty and I in the old days knows Misty is a pro at quickly and firmly throwing things. This proves that she was alive when she reached here and that she used what she could to let people know where she had been.”

“That’s enough for me.” Dawn cheered.

“I think that shows you need to make haste officers. Do not shame the office. Ash please be careful.” Officer Jenny said before she cut the radio lines.

“I apologize.” The officer said looking embarrassed. “I had to ask.”

“Should have looked first idiot.” Drew grumbled. “Let’s go. Here is wetter and colder than I would like.” Ash met the officer’s eyes and shrugged. The man was only doing his job.

Pikachu held Ash’s, no Misty’s hat on its own hat making Ash feel a little light hearted. “Don’t get smothered.” He teased Pikachu as they set on down the tunnel.

Actually after 20 minutes Ash felt that it was more like a road than an actual tunnel. After a while he started to feel funny. It was not funny like the officers who were getting light of breath because of the pressure but a different feeling.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Drew complained behind Ash at the officers. “You should just give us those badges and go back to the rope and wait. You are letting kids. Hear me? Kids. You are letting kids show you up. Retire when we get back.”

Cilan sniggered and Gary choked out a laugh. Drew was really keeping the mood light with his ribbing of the officers.

“Just what else do you think you know Gary?” Cilan asked after Drew grew bored with tormenting the officers.

“That these people existed in the times where Pokémon were seen as little else as tools or not even that to some people they were things to destroyed. Times in which we would not be able to understand. A flip of what today in this land is.” Gary said as they walked on.

“Meaning.” Paul said in a tone that spoke volumes. He really was asking because of the silence.

“Meaning that these people really valued Pokémon but feared for the future of not water Pokémon but everyone. That they lived in a time with prehistoric Pokémon. Pokémon that were to have died at least 2000 years before were here.”

“That is something crazy.” Drew whispered. “I would never believe that but considering this place we are in at the moment I have no choice. These people. They were far ahead.”

“It is said they knew the language of Pokémon.” Gary said turning and looking at them all. “People hated them for that. That is why they were banished from others in the first place. This religion is thought to have lasted for at least about ten thousand years.”

“Too long.” Paul grunted. “These people were an isolated people for far too long. Then what.”

“They dwindled.” Gary said looking down. “At least that is what it is said to have happened now. Now I think they just made arrangements to better hide themselves or preserve themselves. They believed the world was beyond saving.”

“I think it is the other way around.” Drew grumbled.” Getting an agreement with Paul. Ash himself had to agree. That sort of mentality that was unhealthy.

“That are our ancestors you are talking about.” One of the officers wheezed.

“Please don’t make me start.” Drew said giving the man a blank stare to Ash’s amusement. “You came from some secretive freaky people. People that abandoned your people to a flood. I want you tell me about that now. Bet you can’t.”

Ash was going to laugh when he felt that feeling again. He glanced around quickly but no one else was reacting.

“I hate to say this now with these adult here but we might not have this leisurely scenic walk on the way back up.” Cilan said staring up at the ceiling. “So anyway guys. Check out the gold.”

Gary’s head flew up. “That’s not just gold Cilan. See some of that up there? Fossils too. And the look of some of those formations. I think we are under the mountain lake.”

“You now figure that out?” Drew said flicking his bang. “After I saw the wet walls and the direction of this tunnel I figured I might end up going for a swim or a good dunking.”

“Keep talking crap and you will get a good drowning.” Paul said as he distanced himself from Drew. The pressure must be getting to you or something.”

“Humph fine then Paul.” Drew sniffed before nudging Ash. “You get it right?” Ash was taken aback. He realized Drew was no longer talking about the joke he was deadly serious.

“Ash nodded. “Yeah Drew I’ve got you there.” Ash watched as Paul fell back behind the labouring officers with a grunt of disgust.

“This is why we told Jenny you were a bother. Bet you never did any hard core training with your Pokémon. In fact I bet they would be just as useful as you guys. Can’t believe I’m agreeing with Drew but you guys are certainly a waste.”

“Maybe you should just relax.” Cilan smiled as his eyes went serious. “Maybe you have a condition or something that is being revealed by the unusual circumstances.”

The officers agreed and generally allowed Cilan’s words to take them in as Ash searched all around the wet tunnel walls for the source of his unease.

He was not foolish enough to think at the end of the tunnel lay Misty. It would be too easy for that. There had been one scream only. She had been gagged or kept from talking. But somehow she had thrown that hat to where she had known it would stick.

The nose of the cap had been stuck in the soft ground like a flag. She had been awake for that. But she had to have been knocked out after that or something because there were no more clues.

And he knew even though she had been forced to leave her bag behind, she had lots of things on her person. A Pokémon attack could have stunned her or put her to sleep.

Ash knew he was hoping it had been a Pokémon to make her sleep and not a person. His calm would not survive a revelation as something such as that. He just knew it. His calm would dissolve in the wind.

Gary stopped causing the group to halt. Inching up Ash saw he was looking at a much bigger space. A small stop for them before they carried on. And a fine time to deal with the problems they had.

The labouring officers gratefully sat down trying to catch their breath while Ash only drank a little water. He did not feel thirsty, tired or hungry. He fed Pikachu even though the mouse did not seem tired or hungry.

It gave him something to do and allowed him to fully analyze just what was bothering him. Gary let out a sigh. Causing the team to look at him.

“Everyone see’s it right?” He said.

“This place was constructed.” Cilan stated looking at the chamber they were currently resting in. “This really does prove your theory that these people fled the above word Gary.”

“I know.” Gary said in disgust. “This is a big discovery but still. It sucks.”

Ash took up a small rock in his hand, bouncing it. “That is not our only problem.” He said before throwing the rock at the wall ahead of them. It bounced with a sound that was not natural.

“Come on out. I know you are in there.” Ash said in a calm voice while his gut rolled and twisted. There was a pause before there was a click and the wall developed an outline of a door and the door opened.

Then a boy dressed in white robes with a blue symbol stepped out with a smile. Before the door snapped shut, Ash saw that there was a corridor behind the door.

************************************************************************************

Cilan knew that somehow they were being followed but when the boy stepped out from the wall of all things he was unsure what to do. The officers froze in shock in fact they all did.

Because of all the machines he thought it was a camera somewhere tracking them. Cilan never imagined a boy was in the walls walking with them, maybe listening to them talk. How had Ash even known?

“I felt you keeping pace with us, along with the Pokémon you left in there.” Ash said nodding towards were the boy came out.

“You are certainly odd.” The boy said staring at everyone. “All of you are. You don’t belong here.”

“There is someone else here who does not belong.” Ash aid his tone calm but his gaze dark. Cilan held his breath waiting. “She does not belong here and all I want is to take her back.”

“But she is enlightened.” The boy insisted making Cilan frowned how old was this kid. “If she was not she could not have known that water is the way to life. She would not have opened the gate.”

“She spilled a bottle of water on the ground by accident.” Ash said as he sat up. “Misty is amazing, she is wonderful with water but in this case she did not want to come here. Look I can feel lots of activity here that is fine. Just let me take my Mist back with me.”

“Mist.” The boy whispered. “She, even her name speaks of water. Her spirit is almost as pure as ours and she has been touched even in times as yours.”

“Touched?” Cilan found himself blurting out. “What do you mean?”

“One of them has accepted her and revealed themselves to her. She devotes herself to the way of the water this is expected. One has touched her.” The boy frowned at Ash and again glanced at Pikachu.

“However he too is touched even though he does not know the way of the water. He can move with the ways of spirit, he has been touched many times. He senses with the heart. As we do yet he does not.”

The boy laughed in delight clapping his hands. “He too should come. This tunnel leads to nowhere but I should take you so you can understand. So I can understand.”

Ash stood up. “Understand what?”

“Understand.” The boy’s voice went cold. “Why you have been touched by the high ones when we are the ones that follow the teachings and are pure.”

Cilan felt something crawl under his skin. These people, something was wrong with them.


	38. They live the way of Pokemon

Paul felt the atmosphere heated up by a lot after the boy’s last words. To be honest he thought the boy was too sweet and soft in the head. Had too many candies or something but with that last statement. He just proved Paul right on how strange this whole thing was.

Something was wrong with these people, this town everything. After all the police might not have noticed something was wrong but he sure had. On their way down there was not one sign of life.

Absolutely none. Biggest sign of trouble if he ever knew one. Then the feeling of being watched. Paul had slept many a time in the wilderness. He knew when something was keeping an eye on him. it was a skill one developed to survive.

So as they headed down the tunnel he had known and he knew Drew had know. The guy had to run from fan girls all the time. He was always aware of his surroundings. He just pretended not to be aware for situations. The guy was a good actor.

Gary himself had given a sign he knew they were being watched. Cilan as well. Ash however seemed to have known the longest. All this time Paul would have sworn that Ash was trying to figure it out. Seemed Ash was trying to pinpoint it.

Who would have guessed all this time the people were right next to them the whole time. Keeping an eye on them. For all the enlightened thing the boy was just saying. One did not make a whole tunnel for nothing.

These people wanted Misty for this touched reason the boy was babbling about. Paul knew that Ash was touched. Touched in the head because the guy was really crazy but to think he was taking this so calmly.

This was not Ash. In fact if this was what Ash was really like when he got serious and calculative and used his brain. Paul would rather keep the laughing idiot around who just wanted to make friends. He was not the only one thrown off.

Gary was sneaking creeped out looks at Ash too. This Ash was abnormal. If all of this was for Misty and they had not even gotten to first base yet Paul certainly did not want to see an Ash after he managed to lock Misty down for good and someone tried to take her.

Ash just might get sent to a far off prison after rescuing the girl. He was so cold and deadly Paul was unable to figure out why he never saw this side of him before. He had seen pissed Ash, guilt stricken Ash, disgusted Ash.

But he just could not figure out who this Ash was. For the life of him, Ash’s mood was unknown but he seemed deadly and cold. He was talking calmly but the question was when would this guy snap?

“When you say they are touched.” The Lab coat spoke up. “You are talking about legendary Pokémon aren’t you.”

“You, I’m saying he was touched by the great guardian ones. The creators the watchers. Those who are born from energy itself.”

“Like Suicune.” Gary offered.

The boy paused. “The clean water spirit blessed her.”

“And him.” Gary pointed out. “Others too right? You can somehow see that he has been in contact with various rare powerful Pokémon.”

“And that one somehow watches over him. when it should be us!” The boy cried out. “He, it is not right! They said we would be watched over and protected and blessed yet he somehow has touched fire, ridden thunder, embraced water and soared with dragons. One like him, from above.” There was a pause before the boy burst into noisy tears.

“You were not supposed to talk to them!” Another voice came from the wall and another boy stepped out. Older this time and not amused at all. He sent a frown towards the younger boy.

“They found you out! We were supposed to ignore them so they would go away like the Prince wanted. What have you done Timothy?”

“Not my fault! That one could sense me! Even though he’s impure and unclean.” The boy whined earning a smack on the head from the older boy.

“I’m sorry but he is young. He only seems to take in the harsh parts about the teachings. You would not happen to mind going back where you came would you? People such as yourself. We like to keep our distance from those who do not follow the way of Pokémon.”

“I just told him.” Ash said slowly was he walked until the guy and him were face to face. “I’ll be happy to leave. As soon as I get Misty back from you people that took her!

***********************************************************************************

Pikachu on Ash’s shoulder tensed up as the boy looked him through. “Why won’t you leave?” he repeated irritating Ash.

“I’m not leaving until I get back Misty. She opened this gate or whatever by accident. I get you guys are shocked by that, but I’m not leaving until I get her back. She does not belong here either.”

“Not true.” The guy dismissed as he pushed the other boy into the door wall. “These people do not belong. But like her you have been touched. Even more so than her. You would belong you seem to understand our way.”

“Are you listening to me?” Ash said in frustration dimly aware that the officers had turned on their radios. “I have nothing to do with your way. I don’t even understand your way. You make no sense. I just want to get Misty and get away from you weirdo’s. I’m nothing like you.”

“The boy ignored him and fixed his gaze on Pikachu in an almost creepy way. “Is that Pikachu your friend?”

“What?” Ash said taken aback. “This is my buddy Pikachu. We just want our Misty. We will leave you, this tunnel. This whole city you have down here and get out and pretend we never saw you.”

Ash heard Gary gasp behind him. how could they not know about the city down here? He could feel them all. All of these people and their energy. Clustered down here, up top maybe he would not have noticed but he was noticing now.

“Friends.” The boy said almost like he was tasting the words. “So one like you manages to exist up there. A touched one that thinks like us.”

“I am nothing like you, I don’t kidnap innocent people and refuse to give them back.” Ash bit out tired of going in circles. “If you don’t want to give her back I’ll be forced to go looking for her and I can’t say I won’t hurt those who try to stop me.”

Pikachu stood up taller on his shoulder charging electricity in anticipation. “How uncouth.” The boy murmured. “Nothing like us. We advocate peace.”

“You, may want to try erasing the kidnapping incident and try that one again.” Drew spoke up. “Kidnapping advocates violence and in some case bankruptcy, wars, death and the eradication of species and countries.”

“I would never put you as one to know such a thing.” Gary said sounding highly impressed.

“Contests are not the only thing I think about. I play video games and read books too.” Drew snapped.

“This person is a rare case.” The boy continued. “Among us we have the enlightened, the time keepers, the guiders, the-“

“You mean you can control time?” Cilan broke in excitedly.

“Pretty sure he means historians.” Gary sighed. “These people are like fractured pieces of history. If anything we are the ones controlling time by stepping into the past.”

“And seeing just why people wanted to wipe out these people. To think they had years with these sort of people. I’m having a few minutes and I want to bring this place down around their ears.” Paul snorted.

“Let’s try and stay calm.” Cilan broke in. “We might need more information.”

“Take me to somebody who can make more sense than you.” Ash ordered the boy. He had no more patience for this.

“Not like that.” Cilan groaned.

“Our priest and priestess will help you understand why you must leave the girl behind.” The boy calmly stated opening the wall door again.

“Listen to me carefully.” Ash said pleasantly as they followed the boy into the wall. “That will never happen. Ever I don’t care how enlightened you are, making people do what they don’t want to is wrong whether human or Pokémon.”

“We just want peace for everyone with no fighting.” The boy said as they took a sharp corner within the wall.

“If you have to force it, it is not peace. It’s a lie, people should have the freedom to do what they like. Like above ground. Below like you weirdoes, become a Pokémon doctor a gym leader. Study, become a professor, become a Pokémon master, a truck driver. Once it does not hurt people or Pokémon you should do what you want.” Ash said feeling like over his life he had given a similar speech too many times.

“Battles hurt people, so we do not battle. You force your Pokémon to fight for you that is not right.”

“Pikachu fights with me because he wants to! And when he does not I let him slide. There is always a choice here. Some Pokémon want to fight! Saying they can’t denies them from their true potential. It’s like living in some sort of circus!”

As Ash finished his words he was struck by the room they had somehow entered. All he knew is that they were going down tunnels in the wall then they were here.

“This, it’s almost like we are in some sort of underwater submarine!” one of the policemen whispered. Ash had to agree. The walls showed that they were definitely underwater. He guessed it was the equivalent to windows.

“Nice view.” Ash said to an older man sitting behind a desk wearing the same robes as the other two. The man arched a brow at Ash as if amused but Ash was not. This guy had better not be the one responsible.

“I thought we told you to let them wander Dan.” The man spoke. “I can see why you thought we should bring them but I will take care of it. Dismissed.” The boy, Dan bowed and left. Ash waved for behind him the others to remain silent.

“You have been touched boy. Your soul. You are Ash.” The man huffed in amusement. Ash nodded, unlike the kids something was vastly different with this man.

“Ash from above, on an adventure always travelling. Watched over by many, with a deep talent inside.” The man turned back to look at Ash. “Someone like you, coming to us is a stroke of good luck but I sense anger and despair in your soul.”

“Do you sense the pain and rage in my soul as well as my buddy Pikachu’s?” Ash demanded causing surprise in the man’s face before it was quickly masked.

“You really are someone from above with unique views. Views you so easily manage to pass on. Our people fought for so long but could not change the world. So we hid from it so we could emerge when the people work with the land and not to conquer it.”

“That, all of that is happening now.” Ash said angrily. “Like if you don’t know. You use that talent of yours your read aura. If you can do that you should know how this region is. The moment I got down here I could tell.”

Ash leveled a vicious look at the man. “This is to observe but if anything the land would tell you what the people above are doing, but you don’t want to come out. That is none of my concern, give me Misty back.”

“Misty. Long history you have. Her aura is almost unique. But you would know that. You can read auras too.” The man laughed looking out at the water. “So strong and you are not even one of us. Amazing just expected from one the spirits watch over.”

“Why did you grab Misty.” Ash demanded stepping closer.

“I didn’t, the girl had been touched and her spirit was enough to call back something I thought had been lost to us. Her presence has caused one of our guardians to return. The guardian is rather fond of her.” The man mused his gazed fixed on the water scenery.

“Your friend by accident managed to do two things. Summon a guardian and open the gate. Something that is very hard to do I assure you. If she had not been one with water and touched you would not be here today.” The man sighed before pressing a button next to the glass to the water causing a buzz to sound loudly.

“I am not a cruel man, and I’m not like those children. They see the benefits of the girl but I see more than they do.” The man sighed.

“Wait a minute, I have to ask something.” Gary said stepping up next to Ash. “What was all that crap about worshiping water Pokémon? On my way here what was said and what I see are two different things.

“Oh that.” The man grumbled. “We are one with the water. The water gives life. We are thankful to the water and do everything we can to make sure we exist as pure as water as well as alongside it. We are thankful to the water Pokémon but we do not put a Pokémon above another one.”

“However.” A gentle voice stated. “We value those such as the guardians above all other Pokémon because even the Pokémon see them as above everything as they are the ones who protect us all from above and below.”

Ash turned to see a woman dressed in the same white robes as everyone else. Underground like this. Was that such a wise colour? The floor dripped water and gunk everywhere.

“Under any normal circumstances Ash.” She gently said, only then did Ash spot the Lucario behind her, graceful and neat as it moved.

“We would love to return your friend to you but these are not the days in which we the high priest have say. We have royalty which govern the survival for us all and they have deemed your friend as a valuable property.”

“Piiiiikaaa” Pikachu growled and Ash was on that level too.

“You do not want to make me even angrier.” He growled. “I’ve been keeping as calm as I could. The reason why I have not lost it is because all I’ve gotten from you people is that she is alive and well just a little scared maybe and confused.”

“Do you think a war mongrel like you could take our new princess?”  Another voice came. Turning to the tunnel which they walked through Ash saw a procession push through.

“I am prince Sonco. I demand for you and your impure friends which cannot value peace to leave.” Before he could finish Pikachu sent a spark in his direction.

“That, how dare you!” The Prince shouted as he dodged the spark. “Why do you not value peace? We the touched ones. The ones blessed by those you call legendary going the full way!”

“I’ve met Mew!” Ash roared causing a stop in all activity. “Pikachu and I have met Lugia, and Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Suicune, Kyogre, Groudon, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Dialga and Palkia, Giratina Arceus, Victini. We have met so many on our journey and my friends too and I can tell you this crap I’m seeing is in no way peace!”

The prince turned almost purple in rage but Ash carried on. “How is this peace? A Pokémon should be doing what it wants! No fighting? Some Pokémon live to get stronger. That is how the world and people work. Something is seriously wrong with you people. The way you are going. It’s like you are worse than the people you wanted to hide from.”

Ash took another deep breath. “The way you are going, forcing a Pokémon to repress itself. Robbing it of its full potential. Don’t you think that in itself is wrong? Some Pokémon would be happy living like this but some Pokémon are born to challenge the world. Life like this is like a sort of cage to them.”

Pikachu nodded and Ash smiled at his friend. “With the talent you guys have. I can feel you all. Living below the world taking from the water. But this is not the way. You are depriving Pokémon of the sun depriving the world from knowledge. These people work with the land now.”

“This pure crap don’t work above there either.” Gary put in. “Many people have met Pokémon we swear never exist. Down here you are just becoming legends. You hate Ash because he is touched. But some these Pokémon never appear unless the person is worthy you should know that you are the closest after all.”

“We do know that.” A quiet rumble came again from the tunnel. A portly gray man pushed through causing the others to bow as Ash blinked in confusion.

“Your Majesty.” They rumbled and Ash just felt more tired.

“Your friend, I apologize for all the confusion.” The king rumbled. “She is asleep at least she was when I left her. My people were of the impression she was like them and overreacted.”

“No father!” The Prince snapped stepping forward, “she can’t go back she brought a blessing to us.”

“That girl, is merely a fighter from another land with a passion for the water the same as us.” The King mused  at his son. “That she was able to gain favour of the beast is merely a coincidence. Once touched is noting to be aghast at.”

The king turned to Ash. “However if it had been him I could understand the reluctance in returning him to above. The approval from countless Pokémon sing in his soul. Those that have left this world. Those that are not natural but were helped by him and those who see him as a new way. We also should see this boy as a way. Give the girl back.”

“Father, what can he even do?” The prince sulked.

“He can stop wars. He can influence even the most tainted of hearts and he knows the value of friends. Both human and Pokémon. Randolf!”

The priest huffed. “Yes your majesty.”

“It is time. We have delayed too long. It’s time to give up this long pointless living. Those who want to remain may.” The king sighed. “The moment I saw the red eyes and the return and the girl I knew it would come to this.”

The king raised his voice so that it echoed among everything. “This is me your king. We have lost favour a long time now. This nonsense about clean and impure. That was for the days when war was rampant in the land and the waters were red with the blood of many. These are peaceful times so we should return to above and do as we please. Or continue here on not as people but as we originally were. Training in the way of aura and being humble.”

“What does this mean?” the crackle of a radio reminded Ash that Officer Jenny had just heard everything. “You will come forward and explain everything?”

“It certainly is time.” The priest sighed. “The years we so often heard about are long gone and the people are peaceful now. Any longer like this and we will turn into the monsters that forced us down here.”

“Thank you.” Ash said unsure of what just happened.

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Gary offered. “Go get Red.”

“Yup.” Drew nodded.

“It’s why we came here.” Cilan responded.

“Where is she?” Ash asked the King. The King looked hesitant.

“Your aura is strong but I do not know, touched or not if you can make it too her. She was taken to the beast’s lair further down. In the water itself to a part even we have difficulty going. If it catches you. You may not make it back.”

“Pikachu will make it back, Misty will make it back.” Ash responded. “I promised to bring her back, and I’m coming back too because I can’t die here. I refuse to. I made a promise and I will keep it. She means a lot to me.”

“Listen closely then. I will guide you to where you must go. May the spirit of the one who guides water and light continue to guide you.” The King sighed.

************************************************************************************

“The one who guides water and light. Who is that?” Cilan asked curiously as Ash rushed out of the room. The King gave him a curious look.

“That would be the spirit watching over him from the beginning. The guardian Ho-oh. The one that controls the rainbow. That is the first one to touch him if not directly. It always had an eye on him. Ash. Even from before he was born I could feel it. They had high hopes for him and he has not once let them down.”

*************************************************************************************

Ash set down the corridor going at full speed. The beast. No the Pokémon had taken Misty to a part deep, deep underground where the Kind said the past lay abundant.

He would have to swim to get there. That was the hard part. These people were accustomed to the pressure of the water but would he be able to?

“Piika!” Pikachu squeaked pointing ahead to where the corridor started to slope down. The moment he hit the water it was all about holding his breath until he got where he was going.

“You can do this little buddy?” Ash asked as they neared the drop.

“Pika!” Was the answer as Pikachu tensed up.

“Then let’s go and get back Misty!” Ash said as he took a deep breath and took a leap off the drop to land in the water below. His jump plunged him far down. Instead of struggling back up like any other person would have.

Ash with Pikachu hanging onto him started swimming in the direction to where the beast was supposed to be. A cave in the rock ahead. But swimming was far more difficult than he thought it would be. Somehow it was like something was squeezing him.

Even with his gaze fixed on where he was to go it felt like little progress. The water was so heavy. He felt so sleepy. This sort of thing, was it even water he was fighting through? This sort of thing it was like he was in quicksand.

Pushing onwards Ash kept fighting forward towards the rock ahead as Pikachu held onto his shoulder. Misty was ahead. Safe, waiting maybe even looking at the Pokémon around her in amazement. She was nearby doing Misty things.

She was fine she was safe she was unharmed. All he had to do. All Pikachu had to do now is bring her back home. Back to everyone up top. So they could continue their journey again. Achieve their dreams again.

No monster was going to get in his way. This water was not enough to even pull him back. The breath he was holding in was beginning to burn in his lungs but Ash used even more strength to kick and force himself to the wall and the small hole it hid.

All he had to do was get to that and swim up and he would find Misty. He just had to get a little closer. Just a little more. Pushing and kicking harder Ash wanted to scream as the wall was soon in touching distance.

A bit more and he was able to grasp the rock. Then came angling his body so he could throw his body into the cave. There was still water. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Pikachu had to be pain too but it was almost over.

The cave was large forcing him to swim up and up. Pikachu’s grip began to slacken and Ash reached back with one hand to bring the mouse securely with his arm. He was only using one hand now but his feet was enough to propel him up.

He could see there was light at the top. Ahead he was nearly there. Ash’s head suddenly broke the surface and he hauled up Pikachu so he could breath the air too. This place. Having air where it should not.

Rumours of monsters and ghosts. He had enough of it. Ash’s body hurt but he hauled himself onto the dry rock. His clothes dripped loudly in the silence and he looked around the large cavern. Misty should be here.

She was, on the ground propped up by a rock. She looked as if she were asleep but she was not alone. A young girl in jeans and a shirt knelt next to her watching Misty with a calm gaze but that is not what freaked Ash out.

This girl could almost be Misty’s twin. They even had the same eyes he saw when she cast that sad gaze at him. that red hair, slim figure and pale skin. Those almost unique blue eyes that looked like the sea. It was like Misty but she was not.

“I don’t know who you are.” Are said his voice echoing as he tried to ring his shirt dry and he walked toward the girls. “But there is something big that is supposed to come here so we should hurry and go back.”

The girl smiled at him and Ash felt irritated. “This isn’t funny, that thing is not a game. Those nutcases out there think it’s great but we gotta get you out of here. It must have grabbed you too just now or something.”

“Amazing, your light. Ash.” The girl said making Ash freeze. Not because of what she said but her voice. She looked like a child but her voice sounded like she was Misty’s age.

“Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his buddy Pikachu.” The girl looked down at Misty. “You are as brave and compassionate as I have heard.” Her clothes shimmered and Ash recoiled. Her clothes faded to the robes he saw everyone else here wearing.

“You came here to save one yet you were ready to save two.” You remind me of myself. Ash, I’m so glad to meet you if only like this. The world is lucky to have one as you.”

“If you were taken too.” Ash said slowly. “We can leave. I’m sure I can take you one at a time back if you can’t swim. You and I will go first.” The girl smiled again.

“So kind hearted even though you must have guessed I’m the cause of all your pain.” She said in a regretful tone.

“All I wanted is to make friends with Pokémon everywhere. I even had a friend that was close to me but because of my carelessness. My unwillingness to forgive gave birth to the confused people today.”

Ash swallowed as he knelt at the other side of Misty looking the girl in the eye. As he touched Misty’s cheek and Pikachu jumped on her to sniff. She was warm but asleep.

“Who are you? Will you let me take her back?” He asked her.

“I never took her to begin with. Misty is unharmed.” The girl looked bitter. “As the founder of this cult, this religion, this way of life.” She looked at Ash sadly. “Even I don’t know if she will be free to go.”


	39. The Founder and the Beast

Ash was skeptical as he looked at the girl. “That is not true you certainly can’t be the founder. You don’t look as old as the king.”

“I’m dead.” The girl replied flatly. “I stay here watching time flow on pass because I don’t deserve peace. I am however the founder of these people I brought them together in my time of grief.”

Ash paused remembering the kings directions and warning before he had rushed after Misty to save her. The man had given him directions but told him to beware the vengeful ghost of the founder.

 

_“I do not know if you will be able to see her or even calm her wrath.” The king had sighed. “She died an old woman deep in regret of the world then and we were supposed to carry on her way but I guess we wandered from the path because she haunts us.”_

_“Not true!” The prince roared at his father. “She appears before children showing them the new path. The way we should be going and disappears once their duty is done. She appears among those that are pure enough.”_

_“Not so.” The High priestess murmured. “She appears before those that had the same heart as she did when she was young and the world was a terrible place. She lingers on because we have stagnated like the most unclean of waters. We misunderstand the times and the legends.”_

_“The thing is, I do not know if you will meet the ghost of the founder but if your heart is strong enough you should be able to reclaim your friend before the beast seeks revenge on her. The beast she so summoned.” The king said grasping Ash’s hand._

_“These children are foolish.” The priest huffed. “Just because she looks like the one does not mean she can control the beast. If anything keeping her here could kill us all. That beast fled mankind.”_

_“Because of those above!” The prince’s attendants cried out. “We are nothing like them.”_

_“Unless you learn the true story you know nothing. Personally I think I’m too old for this. This place sings of regret and hatred. We live here singing of peace but there is so much conflict. This is not what she wanted.” The priest huffed._

_“Ash. It is up to you to decide. The founder is not one to be taken lightly her view on the world may be limited to what she knows if she reveals herself. And the beast only knows the pain it suffered in the times of our founding. Do not underestimate them.”_

Ash frowned. If she was limited. Why did she change her clothes. Why did she talk to him why was she watching over Misty like a sister. How could someone so young dead or not found something so crazy.

“You look a little slow.” She murmured. “My name back then was Crystala. In the times in which I lived, war was everywhere the only concern being land and power and acquiring it. No one valued anything no commoner had anything.”

“Crystala.” Ash whispered. “That sounded so terrible.

“I lost my parents at sea, they were fisher folk and I was so young when they drowned. The sea was all we had left because the land was rich with blood of many. I should have died that day but my friend rescued me and I washed up at the shore.”

Crystala held Ash’s gaze. “My rescuer was the beast. In those times my parents and I lived with this country in a city that has long fallen obsessed with having the ultimate power. Pokémon were tools. Dangerous ones.”

“They cared not for the damage they caused to them, the balance that the Pokémon provided. The king then wanted to be the most powerful and thought Pokémon were the way. My friend and I met in secret. He raised me because the village could not.”

“All I ever wanted was to be like you and your Pikachu Ash. I wanted to walk and swim with my friend without having to worry about us being killed or tormented. All I ever wanted is the freedom this land has today I could not have dreamed of.”

“Was it really that bad?” Ash whispered.

“It was beyond anything you could have ever known. You can sense Auras but if you had only honed your ability then maybe you would have heard the land screaming. Covered in blood, the Pokémon fleeing from our climate. The wrath of the heavens.”

Crystala closed her eyes. “Still the people of this region, all over the world refused to listen. But I did, my friend one day revealed to me the others. I was beyond honoured. All I valued was my friends and slowly my power reached the level of me being able to sense the trouble in the world.”

“To me, I had hope everything could survive, the people if only we could change the children then in time everything could change like I had been. However I forgot this was a time of war and I was tricked and my friend captured and myself tortured.”

Ash swallowed, this was the founding of the people? How horrible. Yet she looked almost calm as she talked about it.

“The castle fell that night and my friend. Driven mad destroyed the majority of the country side and sank this place.” Crystala smiled at Ash. “This place long ago was above ground. Was once a mountain to tell the truth.”

“I know my friend must have been unable to forgive me for what had happened. My followers tried for years to summon and call him but I knew he was too angry too enraged too forgive me. He had lost his mind entirely.”

“The bell your friend was given. My friend gave to me so in times of danger I could call from the depths of the ocean, across space so he could save me. I died a Martyr for the people. I was their way and they continued to search to find someone else with my strength and will to show them the new way.”

She stroked Misty’s face sadly. “Her only crime is loving Pokémon and resembling me. I don’t know why he took her here for of all places. If he wants to kill his memories of me by getting rid of her. I’m too weak, I can’t even face him.”

“You said you were tricked. If there is one thing I know about legendary Pokémon.” Ash assured place his hand over Crystala’s feeble one. “I know they feel spirit. Your people I get they fell off the path. I know this disappearing thing was never in your plan.”

Ash paused. “But because they for whatever reason don’t want to give her back. It’s going to create problems. So Misty looks a little like you. Thing is she is not you. Sure she wants Pokémon to be her friends. The ones she likes anyway.”

Pikachu sniggered and Ash felt a smile twitch on his lips. “She wants to be the best. She wants to show people the strength of Pokémon. Thing is you people trying to convince others that Pokémon are our friends are way behind everything. That is long gone. Now your friends here should come forward and use those skills to preserve the things we might miss.”

“How do you expect a ghost to do those things?” She laughed.

“I kinda forgot you were dead for a minute there.” Ash admitted. “But I really need to get Misty out of here. Away from that. Back home she has a family waiting. A town that loves her. Pokémon that will miss her greatly.”

“And you.” Crystala whispered. “I wonder sometimes if I had not been so selfish to want his friendship all for myself and only him if I would have lived and gotten that too. We lost so much and gained almost nothing. Would I have gotten friends. Family. Somewhere to call my own.”

“These people are your family.” Ash shrugged. “They see you as their mother. Being a Mom is tough work. Especially if you have to do it alone. These Pokémon saw you as their Mom too. Just because it fell apart after you were gone doesn’t mean it’s your fault you saved people by healing right? Preserved history. You were amazing.”

Crystala blushed. “She is so lucky. You act like a clueless idiot but your way of sight. I see now why they have given everything to you. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And Pikachu. I’ll help you. Your understanding touches me. You make sure good friends. Your hearts shine pure.” She smiled.

“We were not always good friends. Don’t let this fool you.” Ash laughed. “In the beginning I really sucked and Pikachu didn’t like me at all.”

“Chaa.” Pikachu squeaked blushing.

“But we got through that and we are the best buddies ever. In fact just because you don’t hit it off in the beginning doesn’t mean to give up. Because of everything we understand each other better now. We will always have each other’s backs. Pikachu is my best friend with his own thoughts and opinions not lesser than everybody.”

“How lucky it is.” Crystala whispered. “That you managed to live in your time. In my time with the hardships. I would have hated to see what you would become. You value your friends. And you were never exposed to this way of teaching.”

Crystala beamed. “I’m so glad. To think I thought everything we achieved here as mean less. Sure we managed to preserve the life of some Pokémon but we lost them in the end. I wanted to cry.”

“Nothing you try to do is mean less.” Ash assured her. “It just means you learn what goes wrong and figure out how to do better. If everything was perfect all the time things would be boring and losers can’t be losers all the time. At least this is what I believe.”

“How I wish we could have met before that man tricked me.” She snarled. “We could have had a Pokémon battle and seen who would have been victorious.”

“I think it’s safe to say I would have lost.” Ash sighed. “I know my Pokémon and to go up against a legendary Pokémon is just asking for trouble. And yours sounds strong considering what it did to this place.”

“This place in particular was a rock in a lake in a forest close to the village. We met here often.” Crystala sighed. It’s where I decided to come back to. The people try to make it here. Even though the small whirlpools remain.”

Ash felt himself pale. “Whirlpools? Where?”

“Why everywhere.” That is how he designed it so no wild Pokémon would be able to come after me as I waited. It is safe to come from above like on a boat but you have to navigate carefully. See if you try to sneak here you will drown.”

“Just how did I manage to get here then? No what about that fat king? He can’t swim through that!”

“The king uses his power to calm the water bit by bit. It takes a long while to master such a method. Not everyone can do it.”

“But I swam here.”

“You must have a very thick head and a lot of stubbornness to make it so far.” She assured.

“Mmm. Ash.” Misty moaned. As she stirred. Ash’s heart leapt as he leaned over her.

“She will awaken soon. You should try to get her out of here if you can. This place is fine for you but even though it is the work of my old dear friend and I owe him so much. He can’t have her.”

“I’ve been saying that since I first got here.” Ash mumbled scooping Misty up. He had gotten her slumped on his back when he hesitated.

“What about you? What are you going to do?”

“I’ll survive don’t worry. Maybe I’ll get to see my friend again like I hoped. Ever since I heard the bell I’ve been praying he would come here so I can at least catch a glance. Maybe that will set me free.”

“Or you can come with us.” Ash offered. “The people, they would like to see you too. You don’t need to be mad at them or think you are interfering with them.”

“I’ll pass this time.” She laughed. “Who knows I might stop watching the children and puss sense in their skulls. I admit I was frustrated they wouldn’t go back up especially as the world changed so much but the dead should not bother the living.”

“I’m right there with you.” Ash agreed. “Ghost and monsters can just keep to their part of the world. Trust me give me I want them happy where they are.”

Trudging to the entrance of the hole Ash looked at Crystala in frustration. “I’m not going to leave a girl behind who looks like she is about to cry ghost or not. You must be lonely having no one to talk to except the Pokémon.”

“I did pray a lot.” She admitted “and seclusion is okay just having no friends is lonely.”

“The Pokémon are your friends. I’ll be your friend. Pikachu too.” Ash said extending his hand back toward her. “So come with us. We will help you make up with your friend.”

“Really?” She whispered.

Ash froze before slowly sliding Misty back to the ground and carrying her backwards away from the hole. Something was coming. From deep in the water. He could feel in approaching.

That feeling of something furious coming. Consumed with rage, it was still a distance away but he could see how it’s approach affected the water. This was dangerous. It was coming and he was not sure if Misty was it’s only target.

“Stay back!” Ash roared flinging an arm to stop Crystala’s approach. “It’s coming, the beast whatever it is. Dead or not I can’t let it hurt you. It may be mad or crazy but I can’t let it needlessly hurt people.”

“I’m dead!” Crystala insisted trying to go around Ash.

“I can touch you!” Ash shouted seizing her arm to prove that point. “I can touch you, hear you and smell you. You may be dead but right now you are alive and can be hurt! Nothing dies unless the soul dies and your soul is still alive right here with me and still hurting! I won’t let it hurt you or Misty!”

The air chilled considerably and the water churned as the beast got closer. Ash held back his shudder as he tried to ensure the girl stayed behind him out of harm’s way. There was no room to move or run. Just this cavern already he was doubting his chances.

He had no choice but to fight this out because running looked like it was not an option. He was not sure if he really would have. It was not even in his nature. Even with Misty was in danger, he would more send Dratini off with her and fight it out.

Pikachu on his shoulder dug in its claws to greater gain support. Ash felt a slow wash of calm sweep over him. Even Pikachu knew it. Running was very rarely their last resort. They would fight it out to the end.

That was who they were. They had gone up against powerful foes before. Pikachu had fought bigger and tougher foes before. Even they had taken down impossible foes before. Sure they were fighting at a double disadvantage but they could do this.

“Let me help you! Maybe I can do something.”

“No offense but when you were alive you couldn’t calm him down. Somehow you being dead won’t improve our chances any bit.” Ash retorted as he braced himself.

The waters churned faster and Ash felt the anger whatever start to come up the tunnel. Slowly a white body began to rise. His heart fell heavily when he finally made out the body.

How had he not guessed? Everyone kept ranting about beast, beast, beast. She herself had said something about him making whirlpools. The bell itself should have been the real trigger. It should have been the first thing he thought of.

He really was a dense idiot but he had to be excused in this case. Just how was he to guess these people were talking about a Lugia? It was not something you would thing about.

Ash winced as he looked into the huge red crazed eyes of the Lugia. It had been a while since he saw one. This one vastly differed from the ones he had seen before. For one the others did not look this blood thirsty.

The others were not this huge either. She had said that this was for them but Ash suspected this cavern had been made by this creature as a sort of resting place. This thing had really rescued her? Considering just how frightening it looked he was surprised she had not run in shock.

The head looked like it should the body too but it looked battle scarred. Actually it hurt Ash just by looking at it. Since he came down to this place he had been feeling aura against his will.

Looking and feeling this huge creature he wanted to just shut it all off. It’s pain it was radiating so much pain, agony hatred that it was spreading to every bit of its surroundings. Surrounded by so much pain. No wonder it went mad.

But for the eyes to be coloured like that. Maybe Crystala, maybe it was a good thing he was born in this time. Their time had to be a sort of hell. Where Pokémon like this were suppressed and others tried to strip them of their powers and use them.

She did not have to tell him. he knew. Just looking, feeling this Lugia Ash could tell. Somehow that scumbag king had managed to trick these two and hurt them to an extent that even now centuries later they were unable to recover.

Unable to recover and this Lugia was lost deep in its thoughts and memories. It must be like a living hell. Ash saw it’s gaze fix on Misty and himself and he instinctively blocked her raising his arm out to thwart it.

“Don’t even think about trying to get Misty or Crystala!” He yelled at it not knowing whether it would hear or even understand him.

The Lugia roared a deep roar filled with pain agony and anger. It was so loud and powerful that Ash found himself being pushed back just a bit by it and Misty’s hair fluttered in the wind generated by it.

“Stop it! You won’t hurt them! I get why you are angry but you can’t be angry forever!” Ash yelled dragging Misty behind him and bracing himself. He had no choice even though he did not want to hurt it this thing would not stop he could see that.

As he braced himself Ash was bombarded by a new emotion from the beast. Fear. So strong that it stopped him in his tracks and he gapped like an idiot. He stared at the Pokémon there was no need for it to feel fear.

In fact the fear only came up when he went to protect Misty. Sure he dragged her behind him briskly and she would have a bit of bruising later but the fear was not for the Lugia. The Lugia feared not him for itself but for Misty.

Crystala’s shocking looks and Misty’s. Could it even be possible that the Lugia was confused? Lost in memories of when it took care of Crystala?

She said it earlier. Both of them were tricked. She had been captured too, Lugia had went on rampage in anger. But what if that was not the only reason?

Taking a chance Ash stopped his fighter’s stance and slowly removed himself from hiding Misty. The fear slowly went away. It was still there but it no longer was the dominant emotion.

“You, for someone so big and powerful. You actually feel fear. But not for yourself. If it was just you, you would not but when it comes to others you feel powerless.” Ash whispered.

“Ash! What are you doing!” Crystala cried out charging past him. in Lugia there was just the bit of confusion before it opened its mouth to roar again.

“Wait stop! It’s too dangerous!” Ash yelled at her before cradling her and dragging her to the ground. Just in time because the next roar of rage was much stronger than the last one and it shook them even though they were crouched down.

It was carefully aimed so that Misty would be out of danger for she was flat on the ground. This Lugia except for being just a little delusional still had all it’s sense. It would still be a strong opponent.

“Listen to me Lugia!” Ash yelled not daring to look up. “That isn’t Crystala! The girl on the ground isn’t Crystala! The girl you took! The girl you are trying to protect the one that summoned you back. The one you want to protect it is not Crystala!”

“What are you doing?” Crystala whispered trying to wiggle away. “Cut it out it’s serious!”

“I’m serious! I’m not playing either! I’m with a ghost and a half crazy Lugia and my best friend was dragged off. The last thing I’m feeling is amusement!” Ash snapped.

“What do you mean protect me! All this time he was rampaging in the seas!”

“She looks like you but he never hurt her! He brought her here, gently I might add. He didn’t toss her anywhere he came to her, maybe sensed her fear and brought her to the one place you would feel safe. He doesn’t want to hurt Misty.”

“All this time, he never.” Crystala whimpered.

“Look I’m going to get up now.” Ash said. “Stay down a little longer. I’ll try to solve this without words. But it’s been a while I’ve only seen it a few times.”

Standing up Ash faced the wary Lugia. Since he spoke the rage went down even thought the pain and fear were still there but the rage. It had gone down considerably that was a relief.

“My name is Ash, I’m from Pallet town.” Ash began. “This is Pikachu, my buddy. Just like you and Crystala were buddies. Or I guess you were like more of a parent than a buddy. I know it hurts.” Ash sighed as he tried opening his aura so Lugia could feel it.

Doing this was exhausting work though he could feel the strength start seeping from him but he wanted Lugia to feel his words and the truth. These legendaries, words did not fully work with them. They needed to feel your sincerity.

And besides, this one had been fooled by words already. It needed to feel the truth, the sincerity and pain he felt. Feel his life force. Feel he was willing to use his life for Misty, for Crystala, for Pikachu for the people for the Pokémon and for Lugia itself.

“I know what happened. I know you wanted to protect Crystala. I know you are angry about being tricked and used. I can see they were horrible towards you. I know you survived I know you want to hate humans but you can’t.”

“All you want.” Ash said in the silence of the cavern. “Is go back to how things used to be. But the thing is the girl you are trying to protect right now. That’s my job. See that’s my Misty. I know she looks like your Crystala. I mean it’s a shock to me too.”

“Ash paused as his voice hardened. “But I knew just by a glance. That’s not my Misty. Crystala is Crystala and you should know that better than anyone. Please my buddy and I are trying to get our Misty back home with us.”

Ash hauled Crystala up. “I don’t know if you can see her.” His knees shook and Ash winced fighting to stay on. “This is your Crystala. All this time she was blaming herself. And you too blamed yourself.”

Ash fell to his knees alarming both Pikachu and Crystala. He heard their worries but he knew he was not finished. Not yet. He had to bring his point across.

“I know how it feels to not be able to protect someone you care for. To lose them, or let them go but. You can’t pretend Misty is Crystala. That is not fair to both of them. They are both amazing people.” Ash fell forward unable to hold the gaze of Lugia any longer.

The flapping of the hovering Lugia stopped and he frowned at the ground. Suddenly he felt something curve around him and lift him to the gaze of the Lugia. He cursed his weakness. Had he not been strong enough?

The red eyes slowly faded until the blue he knew should be there returned. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. That relief stopped as he was lowered onto the back of the beast. He felt so weak but he had to say it.

“Thank you but Misty and Crystala. We can’t leave them. If you can’t carry that many. I’d rather you leave me behind until you can.”

Lugia ignored him and lowered its gaze to Crystala. There was a pause before Ash felt her and Pikachu thump on Lugia’s back next to him. more of a thump from Pikachu. He was unable to look up anymore. He was so tied and weak.

“Misty’s here too Ash!” Crystala cried out and he felt his arms being pried open and Misty’s hand being placed in his grip.

Ash was about to close his eyes when something clicked. “You sound different. Older.” He murmured. He could feel air around him but he knew they were moving underwater or something.

“He forgives me.” Crystala sighed. Trying to sit up Ash grasped Misty to him as he looked around. They were in some sort of bubble underwater on Lugia’s back. At least himself and Pikachu and Misty. Crystala was sitting in the water on Lugia’s neck.

“Know what I think?” Ash said watching as she slowly aged in front of his eyes. “I think all this time Lugia never hated you. He thought he hurt you and that drove him crazy. The anger was both at himself and at the people.”

“Remember? You both were tricked.” Ash reminded her. “He valued you more than anything and he saw you being hurt and he though he hurt you. Then he thought you were dead and it was his fault so he assumed it was a trick again.”

“What about Misty?” Crystala asked as she aged to a woman around Ash’s mother’s age. If this is how Misty was to age, not bad.

“She looks the same, maybe she thinks the same. He was so lonely he took the chance and thought he had to protect you. It was a second chance. He knew it was not you but he wanted it to be.”

“I suppose, I suppose you are right.” Crystala laughed. “I feel so happy.” Her aging had stopped now she was beginning to look transparent.

“I thought they said you died old.”

“In my time, this was old. People rarely lived long.”

“I’m sorry, sorry that you two don’t get time to talk to each other you must have a lot to talk about.” Ash said feeling sad as she slowly faded.

“We never needed words to talk.” Crystala said softly. It was then Ash realized the hand she had resting on Lugia’s neck was glowing blue with the strength of her aura.

“I suppose you don’t.”

“I’m so glad. So glad that I got to meet someone like you before I go Ash. Your pure heart. Your determination. I’m so glad I managed to linger on. May I ask you for a favour? Make sure they don’t forget me.”

“I don’t think we will ever be able to.”

“Ash, Lugia, I’m going on ahead. I’ll wait for my friend on the other side.” Crystala laughed. “Where we can swim freely until the time comes where we have to come back to this world. Where it is so peaceful. Lugia the times may have been rough but I never regretted meeting you.  My dear friend.”

“Crystala.” Ash whispered as he slumped down and Lugia gave such a mournful cry. “You can’t leave what about Lugia?”

“I have overdone my lifetime. I’ll rest until my friend can join me again. I’ll leave your friend a keepsake.” Crystala murmured as she reached for Misty.

“You too.” She said as an afterthought. Ash fought to keep his eyes open as Crystala faded faster. Deep inside him it burned terribly. Maybe he had poured too much of his aura into this. He burned and he felt sleepy. Misty’s hand fell from his grip and he struggled to get it back. He knew that they were rising but his senses were fading. Thoughts were so hard to grasp. Everything faded until he was without pain or thought anymore.


	40. Waiting game: Questions still unanswered

Ash moaned he could hear the sound of people. Lots of people. He could feel them, the land, was this what she went through? Crystala.

“Misty.” He moaned.

“He spoke! Ash is alive he’s on that thing!”

“What the hell is that?”

“I can’t believe this when it came out the lake I thought for sure I’d drank too much.”

“Those things don’t exist aren’t supposed to!”

“That’s the beast but how did he get up there?”

“Forget that tell me how we are supposed to get the friend maker and Misty off the damn thing.”

So many voices. All around him. No below him. so many. All buzzing all talking he knew them some of them it was so hard to think.

“But I’ll be damned only Ash is crazy enough to make friends with something that huge.”

“You think he made friends with it?”

“I sure as hell hope so, I don’t want to get too near it.”

“But we gotta get the others off!”

“Fine, you go! I’ll stand back and help you carry them in. Unlike a certain some people I’ve got too much class to die here like that.”

The voices buzzed louder and softer. Like a radio that had gone bad. It was hard to adjust to get the right station.

“Chansey says his vitals are dimming!”

“How on earth can it tell from all over there? I’m all for getting the idiot and Misty down but do you see that Lugia cooperating?”

Ash could feel himself being lowered somehow. It was like he was floating but he held onto Misty’s hand all the while.

“Hey! Nice going Pikachu! Remind me to make a special treat for you later.”

“Get him! get the girl too. And someone just keep an eye on the Lugia.”

“Tell me how we are supposed to keep something nearly the size of this building from wandering off anywhere” A voice grunted in irritation.

“Misty.” Ash groaned as he felt himself being lifted.

“We know, we’ve got you Ash. Good job. I’m going to need serious assistance over here!”

“No, don’t take me from her. Keep us together. I want her be the first I see when I wake back up.” Ash insisted trying to see. Everything swam when he did but he tried anyway. He had to stay with her.

“Alright Ash. We’ll keep you two in the same room okay? But you need to let go so we can get you two in the doors alright?” The voice soothed. Ash struggled to see who it was but all he could see was a flash of pink.

“Pikachu, Misty.”

“Are okay just you need treatment.”

“Is she gone? Crystala?”

“There. There was someone else?” The voice asked alarmed. “We only saw you three!”

“Then she’s gone on ahead. It’s okay. She looked happy. She wanted more time but she wanted to rest. Even though those people are crazy. She wasn’t so bad.” Ash slurred.

“Stop talking and rest.” The voice said. “You can tell us everything later.”

“We did it.” Ash laughed weakly before he surrendered to the darkness. He sensed alarm among the gathered but he was already sliding into unconsciousness.

*********************************************************************************

Cilan had to admit, he was relieved even though he was standing outside the surgery doors. They all were. It had been nerve wracking but finally they got them back.

Had to say both because Ash had taken a long while. So long that it had made everyone nervous but when the radio had crackled saying that a Lugia had flown out of the lake with two human passengers he was relieved.

Surprised too. A Lugia a whole Lugia. Ash had done some goody goody mumbo jumbo back there and the Lugia was as friendly as something so huge, so dangerous and so powerful could be. Cilan did not know if it could speak.

And if it could he would rather it did not. His nerves needed to recover. His heart needed to recover. The girls were patiently waiting outside the surgery room. The moment they heard the news Brendan said it was like trying to hold water in his bare hands.

Now Brendan was patiently sitting next to May on the cold clinic bench as they waited. Drew and Paul brooded by the wall and Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny both stood outside with them just in deep conversation a ways down.

“Brock would so love this.” Dawn chuckled wiping her eyes. “Jenny and Joy together. He’s be over the moon for days.”

“That is if he was allowed to get that close.” May laughed glancing at Dawn. “Everyone was determined to keep him from annoying them.”

“I’m so happy.” Iris whispered as she leaned against Bianca. “It was so long we had to wait but it’s finally over.”

“Not yet, we still need answers.” Gary said as he approached them.

“Just where did you disappear to?” Drew demanded. “I forgot all about you until we did a head count.”

“That hurts.” Gary frowned. “I went to wash this.” He said pulling out the hat Ash had found in the tunnel.

“It was all dirty and groggy. Those two don’t need any bad memories attached to this hat after all.” Gary said as he twirled it on his hand.

“What do you mean?” Dawn frowned. “That’s Misty’s hat. How does Ash get in on that?”

“It is Misty’s hat now.” Gary said as he reached into the pocket of his lab coat. “See here? This picture?” Gary asked as he revealed a small photograph and everyone clambered around to see.

“This is me and Ash. Just before I went off to become a professor. See that hat? He always had that thing. This is the hat he traveled around with. The hat he met Misty in and traveled with her and Brock. This hat, belonged to Ash and for whatever reason he gave her.”

Drew snorted and Gary glared at him. “What now?”

“So you keep that picture with you at all times? In your breast pocket? The only picture I might add.” Drew laughed.

“Such a shame.” Paul grunted.

“He was my rival. He’s my best friend! And I’ve got the pictures of the others in my wallet.” Gary insisted.

“But Ash is in your pocket. And I bet he is in your wallet too.” Drew clucked mockingly “Well well.”

“Is this the time to be going around joking like this?” Brendan asked.

“It’s because we know they are okay we can do this. If you hold it all in that achieves nothing and you will be depressed. Let’s be glad the idiot has a strong life force and that Misty made it out. Even though she won’t wake up.” Drew said the last bit notably whispered.

“Poor Pikachu.” May sighed. “Did you see him? he refuses to leave the room.”

“Can’t blame him now can we?” Cilan pointed out. “Both his people are in there. Both in a serious condition. He is worried about them both.”

“Everyone is worried, but relieved too.” Drew pointed out to May.

“I’m so relieved.” May said her voice breaking.

“You know May.” Drew said conversationally. “You look an awful mess right now. You look like hell. What were you doing with yourself? How can you just sit there like that? Guess we know who doesn’t care about image anymore.”

“Hey!” Brendan protested but May had already furiously  charged at Drew.

“I was waiting on news! With everybody back here! While you got to playing hero with Ash!”

“All I did is go down a deep dark hole and meet the survivors of a group that I wish I never had to learn about. Hear about how impure I am as these people live under water. Yet here I am looking as fresh as I left. May your point?”

May burst out laughing. “You’ll have to tell me more about the impure part.” But Drew was no longer looking at her instead his face had twisted to anger and he was looking down the hallway.

“Didn’t we just get rid of you in the last town?” Drew asked Barry angrily.

“That’s kind of harsh.” Cilan whispered before he saw that Barry was not alone.

“Brendan told me everything was okay and I ran into Kenny so we all came right here to see them is everyone here alright?” Barry asked.

“Dawn! You are okay.” Kenny said in relief approaching Dawn. His simple shirt and cargo pants showed signs of obvious hurry however he was not the main problem.

“It’s Misty you should be worrying about. And Ash. Dawn was never in any sort of danger.” Paul said slowly and Cilan felt the atmosphere slowly chill.

“How are they?” Kenny immediately asked but Paul was no longer even looking at him.

“Sweet Mew and roast a-“ Drew broke off to swear quickly under his breath. “You just had to bring all this trash with you Barry. Ever heard of travelling solo? We don’t need things like him around.”

Georgio glared at Drew. “I was worried, I had a lot of reasons to worry look what happened!”

“I don’t know how anyone could predict Misty uncovering an ancient civilization and summoning a legendary and being dragged off just from her wanting to research a bell. Yes she got in trouble but guess what?” Drew drawled as he leaned against the wall.

“Ash found her, Ash brought her back.” Paul finished and Drew slid Paul a smirk.

“I know what you are thinking but you keep forgetting Ash wiped the floor with you. There is no way you could have ever managed to save Misty. If Ash had not been so freaky and all make Pokémon friends and stuff even he wouldn’t have gotten her back.”

“That’s right.” Gary put in eyeing Georgio. “This whole Aura thing only reason why that Lugia is so docile right now is because Ash had to have gotten it to understand him. which he has done many times. Even the nut jobs said so. Ash is special. Touched.”

“Touched in the head.” Brendan snapped. “I still don’t like how he handled this.”

“Don’t be mad because you had to babysit.” Drew taunted. “You can ask all your questions to the nut jobs later. To tell the truth it only worked because it was us. After all Ash is all the pure we really needed.”

“So you aren’t pure either Drew?” Cilan laughed.

“Nope, no way.” Drew laughed. “I can be really tough. I have to say though. That Ash from back there. I’d hate to meet him in a battle to the end you know? Because that guy. I don’t think he can lose. That particular Ash.”

“True.” Gary mused. “I never saw that Ash before, that serious no nonsense Ash. I wonder if he was able to do the Aura thing because of it.”

“Ash used Aura?” May asked horrified. “He doesn’t have control over it! He could have killed himself!”

“What?” Cilan demanded jumping off the bench. He was not the only one. All of them stared at May in horror.

“But I saw Ash use Aura before to look for a kidnapped Pokémon!” Dawn claimed. “He was just fine!”

“But if he was just looking he would be. But if he did what Lucario did when we saved the tree. Ash could have died! He would have made a connection. No forced a connection between whoever it was and himself but he has no control! So he would leak too much.”

“This is such a mess. I didn’t even know the idiot could do that.” Gary groaned raking his hands through his hair messing it up further.

“He was using it to sense people, he seemed fine.” Paul recalled. Cilan agreed. Ash had seen plenty fine but after he left who knew what had happened.

“He will be fine we know that much.” The voice of Officer Jenny alerted them to her presence behind them. “They are still sleeping they had to take a lot of sleeping poison out of Misty’s system. Ash is still very weak. They don’t know exactly when they will wake up.”

“That’s good news.” Cilan assured as he got up. “It’s no longer a case of if but when. We should get some rest in and then come back to wait. Not like if we can do any moving on until we get the two members of our groups awake again.”

“That does not apply to your group.” Drew assured Georgio. “You are welcomed to leave anytime. Take your friends with you. You can leave Barry behind if you want to though.” Drew said.

Cilan grinned, Barry had been in deep conversation with Bianca since he came. He knew that Paul no longer viewed the guy the in a distrustful way. Barry had not once even glanced at Dawn.

“I want to see Misty.” Georgio said coming face to face with Drew.

“Not today, and no way, the only guy she needs to see is already in the room with her. I heard she was calling for Ash to save her. Out of the way lover boy. Sneak up another day.” Drew answered.

“Do you have to be so?” May snapped at Drew. Cilan was going to ignore them and get Iris moving when he realized there was an unnatural silence.

Drew had narrowed his eyes at May and was not saying one word but the atmosphere had definitely tensed up.

“Drew.” Paul said. One word but it was enough. Drew took a deep breath and noticeable calmed down.

“I’m going and train hard.” Drew mumbled. “Don’t look for me any of you. When you see me you see me.” Drew disappeared down the hallway and Iris winced.

“Ouch.” She hissed. “He was hiding that good.” She whispered in Cilan’s ear. Hiding a smile he returned his answer the same way.

“I’m impressed considering how he clung to her before. He was being rather nice about Brendan and all. So picking on Georgio and Kenny for Ash and Paul keeps him from reacting.”

“So sweet.” Iris laughed as she herself got up.

“Cilan and I are going back to the centre.” She announced before grabbing his hand in hers. Cilan let himself sigh a small sigh. As happy as he was now. He wanted to close his eyes glad the fear could be thrown away.

As much as he was happy about his moments with Iris. He was happier about Ash and Misty being alive. He was not bothered about the uninvited people either. It would be a long wait for those two to wake up. As well have it interesting.

*********************************************************************************

Drew was sure he had used every single curse word in existence and created a few extra more on his way back to the Pokémon Centre.

Why was he being regulated to being the bad guy? Was he supposed to allow May to fall into a bunch of tears and watch that guy wipe them away or was he suppose to do it? Or even worse was he suppose to tell her lies?

He angered her because a crying May hurt him too. May was so emotional sometimes. Easily hurt. Easily offended. But how could she be so clueless? He acted the bad guy but this was definitely going to end up in a fight.

He did not want to, but he could not help it. That guy. Even if he was doing nothing Drew could feel the threat. The guy acted like a platonic best friend in public but Drew just knew that it did not add up at all.

The little guy signs. You would not see them unless you looked but the touching the holding. The looks that he himself Drew was getting. Oh this guy knew what he was doing. Drew was not paranoid. But it was him who would set the stage.

Not this king. Drew knew he had a trump card now. All he needed was to find a way to set the stage properly. Then the guy could come at him all he wanted. King or not there were something’s people left alone.

Legendaries, gods. Drew planned to become legendary someday. So powerful not even a king would faze him. in fact he would brush him off like the classless trash he was. He was almost there after all.

The Pokémon centre doors whooshed open startling Drew. He had been so deep in his dark thoughts he had forgotten where he was going. He even forgot that he had gotten there. Walking in he went to the drink machine as he mused again.

Drew drank the soda quickly and crumpled it when he heard a disturbance of sort in the lobby. Eyeing it he realized everyone had returned. More like everyone had returned and Iris and Cilan had slipped away.

He noted those two’s absence immediately. Not that he hated or resented the guy but with Ash making so much process and himself sliding backward like a fool on the wrong escalator Drew was not happy that Cilan so easily was cruising along.

It seemed the group was. No Dawn and Dawn alone was talking to a girl. Drew frowned he knew that girl. She was just there like Barry. She was the one talking to Ash before. No this was a surprise.

Even though he did not want to, Drew eased his way over so he could see closer what was going on. The girl Angie if he was right was hopping mad it seemed.

“I just saw him, we were supposed to do a battle together but the next morning Nurse Joy said he and his group had checked out! I was beyond worried. Ash can be an idiot but he isn’t inconsiderate.” The girl was saying.

“He had a bit of an emergency and had to come straight here. One of our friends had gone missing. Ash rescued her.” Gary said watching Angie curiously.

Angie’s face showed shock before she laughed. To Drew it was just a little bit too much. “Well that’s Ash for you always throwing himself in harm’s way for friends. Even people he only knew for a short while. Where is he now?”

“In the hospital.” Drew offered remembering what Iris had cautioned him about this girl. “And he has know Misty for quite some time. Years actually. She traveled with him way before Dawn.”

“Oh.” Angie said. “Where is Pikachu? You left him with Ash? That isn’t healthy you know. Isn’t there someone he can be with? I mean Dawn Pikachu can hang with you right? Or I can get him.”

“Pikachu won’t leave.” Dawn said shaking her head. “Not just Ash is there Misty too. And Pikachu really really loves Misty. Right now it’s best to leave him with them until they wake up.”

“I know it doesn’t sound healthy.” May reassured. “But Pikachu needs to be with them. Because he is worried about Ash and because he and Ash managed to get Misty back.”

“Speaking of manage.” Drew interrupted. “What the Mew happened to the Lugia? Where did it go? I was surprised to leave the clinic and find it gone.”

“I’m surprised it found the clinic.” Gary frowned. “from the lake to the clinic. You suppose Pikachu told it?”

“But remember. Nurse Joy said Ash said something about some other person being with them.” Bianca insisted.

“No offense Bianca, but considering the state he was in I will take that statement with a cup of salt.” Gary snorted.

“Only a cup?” Drew asked. “Doesn’t really matter right now though. We don’t know what went down back there. If we want to find out we have to wait patiently until those two wake up and tell us.”

“Shouldn’t be long now.” Paul said. “Maybe another day or two.”

“Your sense of calm and unhurriedness.” Drew sighed. “I was hoping for a tonight but I can wait. I’m a professional I can train and work as I wait.

*******************************************************************************

Misty felt like if she was swimming in a thick soup. She was dreaming but these were not dreams that belonged to her. The landscape was wrong. The smells was wrong. The clothes was wrong but the water was so right.

She was in water much bluer than any sea she had been in so far. The sound of the water was just so appealing. Looking up at the sky she frowned unable to place what was wrong. She could feel life around her.

All Pokémon, no people around. Misty’s head looked up as she figured out what was wrong. The sky like the sea was too blue. There was no sign of pollution anywhere. Not a faint sign. That was what was wrong.

Everywhere she had been had at least a little. A factory influencing the sky. That and she had never felt this way before. She felt safe in this water because they were together. But looking around she could see no one.

Who was this person all she could sense. She should not be able to sense anything at all. This way of feeling. It was not her.

The scene shimmered and shaped until she could see herself and see what herself was seeing. She was in a large courtyard. Some sort of medieval thing. Except it felt current which should be impossible.

She never went to such a thing in her life. Everything was speeding up. She was being dragged. A Lugia. A huge Lugia was being held down as it cried out. Her hurt was hurting and she was screaming. She was in her head because it was horrible.

Burning flesh. The smell made her gag. How horrible. The Pokémon everywhere suffering. She felt hurt but it was not her hurt. The Lugia was watching her and she was fighting to get to it but the chains were pulling at her neck and arms.

This. This could not be her memories. The images flashed forward again but Misty was fighting it. She was Misty. The last thing she could remember was being grabbed by, a Lugia. That same one being tortured just now but it looked so much younger.

These were not her memories. Suddenly everything was clicking as Misty remembered. Throwing Ash’s hat to a corner to show she was alive. The people trying to catch a glimpse of her. The old man peering at her from way above.

The grass on the Lugia that made her feel light headed and dizzy. She had fought to hold on but it was no use. Then there was the girl sitting next to her that had stared at her. She looked so much like herself.

The girl had been so young looking but she had smirked at her before breathing a dust towards her before looking in a totally direction as if waiting.

Then she remembered feeling as if Ash was coming for her. As if he was so nearby. That if she squeezed her hand his hand would be in it.

“Ash!” She cried out her eyes flying open as she surged upwards. At least tried to. IV wires covered her as well as several blankets. There was a lot of background noise but Misty ignored them.

Her throat felt dry. Her skin itchy. Just how long had she been out? Looking around she ignored the frantic nurses. She was out of the ruins and that hole so she had been rescued.

“Pikachu Pi!” She heard before a small yellow blur caused her to be knocked backwards. Pikachu was nuzzling her neck and she felt the wetness of small tears on her neck.

“Pikapal.” She croaked before trying again. “So sorry for scaring you PikaPal. But right now I feel awful.” She frowned lowering Pikachu to her lap as she sat up.

“You have been missing for 3 days and out for 2.” An amused nurse told her. “I’d be surprised if you said that you were fine.”

“If you are here Pika Pal.” Misty said slowly looking around. “Where is Ash? Don’t tell me that he’s off eating somewhere.”

“Pikapi.” Pikachu said glumly pointing towards to the other side of the room where a curtain was drawn. The nurse hesitantly pulled it back to reveal a pale sleeping Ash with as many Iv’s as she just had.

Feeling weak but for a whole different reason Misty flung herself out of bed ignoring the cries of nurses and fell next to his bedside. He came for her. He did this. He brought her back.

“He insisted that you be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.” The nurse said gently. “As weak as he was, he insisted you be nearby.”

“You complete idiot.” Misty sobbed grasping his bed sheets. “Why do you rush into these things and end up so injured? Can’t for once you not make me have to see this? I’m so thankful but why didn’t you rely on others?”

“He did.” The voice of Officer Jenny said behind her. “He was calm but insisted on going as soon as possible. He went down the tunnel with people but he rescued you himself.”

“Such an idiot.” Misty breathed feeling Pikachu settle on her shoulder. “You said you wanted me be the first thing you see? So pushy. Idiot idiot Idiot!”

Leaning over Misty pressed a shaky kiss to Ash’s cheek. He would never know but it still counted. “Thank you.” She whispered as her tears fell onto his limp hair.


	41. Confrontations, Speculations and even more Questions

May knew where to find him. even though he had snarled about training and being left alone. Drew was on a bench under a tree relaxing.

Staying just a little ways back May took him in. One leg propped up on the bench and the other flat resting on the seat. The sun shone down on his whole body. That aura about him seemed even stronger.

Drew, he really was amazing. There had been no time for them to talk seriously. But even then she could sense something was wrong. Taking in a deep breath May gathered her courage and approached with a soft smile.

“So who is it that’s awake?” Drew asked her without even looking once in her direction.

“Misty.” May stammered.

Drew sighed and slowly sat up. Zorua who had been sprawled on his chest slowly slid down until she fell into his lap. May guessed the little Zorua was reluctant to move one bit. One could hardly blame her.

“Even though he said he wanted her to be the first thing he saw. He lets her wake first. Maybe it is for the best.” Drew yawned. “She with Pikachu?”

“Yeah. He’s on her shoulder except for when she tells him to stick with Ash while she goes for food and the like.” May murmured.

“Then it’s good she woke first. If he had we would have to wait extra longer. I can see that idiot driving himself insane over small things like waiting.” Drew absently patted Zorua as she lay slumped in his lap.

“Are you coming Drew?” May asked feeling something wrong with their conversation not being able to place it.

“With you? Haven’t you gone up already?”

“N-No I just sneaked a peak when I heard the nurses but I came to you straight away.” May frowned. What was Drew getting at? “Didn’t you want to know?”

“Somehow I was left with the impression you wanted the whole big crew to come along. Knowing you and your lack of tact I thought you wanted to drag in people like Georgio and Kenny maybe Barry along. You know people who just make situations like this so awkward.” Drew smirked as he flicked back his hair.

“Maybe you could invite Georgio to hold Misty’s hand as she weeps over Ash’s bedside. Not too sure how Ash would take that when he wakes up but I’m sure that won’t bother you.” Drew continued.

“Stop.” May whispered one hand flying to her chest to clench into a tight fist.

“I know, then maybe you and Dawn could hang in the background watching the two of them! Wouldn’t that be nice May? You can even stand with Kenny and that friend of yours. That might lend some appropriateness to the situation.” Drew laughed as he returned Zorua to her pokeball.

“Stop this Drew.” May said stepping backwards her fist clenching tighter. Drew stood slowly swaying as he righted himself. His laughter was bright but his gaze when it landed on her chilled her.

“Who knows? Maybe I should stop. This is annoying. It surprises me how far you can grow yet remain the same clueless idiot May.” Drew sighed.

“Don’t you think that’s too harsh.” A voice came from behind her. Brendan! “She came to tell you good news yet you attack her. Drew.”

May whirled around with relief. Drew was acting so strangely. Maybe it was too early to come to him. Gary had been melancholy too. She had been so rash.

“When it comes to May. You would be safer to stay out of what business I have with her or what I tell her.” Drew drawled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Why should that be? You are deliberately hurting her.” Brendan snapped stepping up to her side.

“If the truth hurts her then somebody should toughen her up shouldn’t they?” Drew demanded. “Your friends are a frequent eyesore. No style, no class. Just rushing in heart on sleeve. It’s amazing how quick you can sour a mood.”

“What about you?” Brendan hissed stepping past May. She tried to grasp his sleeve but he easily brushed her off. “You act like you are all clean and heavenly.”

“You got something to say, you are welcomed to say it. Once you can back up your words.” Drew smiled. “I’ll be happy to show you just how different our worlds are. And exactly why I’m so pissed.”

“Drew!” May shouted. This had gotten way out of control. “Why do you insist on looking at this in a bad way? Can’t we just be happy Misty is awake?”

“Sorry May. But as someone who didn’t go down to that place. Your words won’t reach me. As usual you keep missing important facts. I could have dealt with one. We could have dealt with those two. But as blatant disrespect to two people who just fought to stay together. I can’t deal with this.” Drew sighed even though his voice was stone cold.

Reaching into his pocket again, Drew released Zorua again. Zorua looked confused and looked up to Drew for instructions.

“Sorry Zorua.” Drew whispered. “We’ll see the others later okay? For now let’s walk around some more and find someplace where you can soak in clean air.”

“Drew. Don’t ignore me!” May shrieked surging past Brendan who yelped in surprise. Grabbing his arm she was surprised at his eyes. They were calm but irritation was buried deep.

“Stay out of Misty’s and Ash’s way for now.” Drew instructed. “She has no time to be confused by people who have not a clue how she is feeling. Give her a break for a bit and let her breathe. When she looks stable. Then you can go annoy her with your relief and emotions.”

“Annoy her with my emotions?” May whispered in horror.

“When she was knocked out all she felt was fear for herself and for you guys. Now she’s awake she knows you are okay but Ash isn’t. Just how do you think she feels?” Drew demanded grabbing her arms in a fierce grip.

“Drew.” May whispered feeling her thoughts whirling.

“Think May THINK. That’s why I’m so angry! You, Ash, Dawn you don’t THINK. Even when you are mad, scared, alone. Try to THINK for once!” Drew sighed and released her.

“You are right.” May realized.

“MayMay.” Brendan frowned reaching for her but she absently waved him away.

“Drew’s right. I was so determined to do better but at the first sign of something unexpected I stopped thinking. We went for help but after that. I was just reacting on emotions. I need to toughen up.” May said slowly.

“Today would be a fine time to start. I give Ash another night before he wakes. See ya.” Drew smirked as he turned away heading off Zorua trotting at his heels.

“They look so comfortable together. I should take a leaf from his book and hang with Rapidash too.” May mused.

“But May.” Brendan protested.

“Drew’s right Brendan. We may be relieved but Misty needs some space so she can get a grip on herself. She must be so worried about Ash right now.”

************************************************************************************

Misty in almost a daze got up from where she sat next to Ash’s bedside. She felt Pikachu start to get up but she placed a calming hand on the mouse’s head to stop it.

“Don’t worry Pikachu I’m going for some drinks and a snack. Just rest here until I get back. Alright Pikapal?”

Pikachu eyed her before relaxing on Ash’s bed and curling up into a ball next to his trainer’s side. Misty’s heart clenched and she made her way to the door before Pikachu could see her eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

Getting some water from the drink machine took no time but Misty ended up at a window gazing outside. She had a lot to think about. Those strange memories. They had to be memories.

Implanted ones. Since she heard about how Brock had gotten Toki’s egg she had been intrigued. Implanted shared memories. Misty shuddered as she clutched at the water bottle. This whole ordeal.

Was she not even allowed a moment to catch her breath? Even now. She felt strange. The impressions from the dreams had not faded. She could feel things. She could feel the friend out there. Whatever it was.

It was close by. Calm but waiting. She could feel it’s patience, a tiny bit of loneliness but she could also feel it’s pain though it was buried deep inside. If it was the same from the dream. She could understand just why it would feel that way.

Still. As much as she wanted to rush out. Misty turned away from the window to gaze down the corridor to Ash’s room. The idiot wanted to see her when he first woke up. She badly wanted to make that come through for him.

That was the reason she stayed here. Even though she had to look ragged. The most she did was accept the clean clothes and use the shower. In the meantime she just watched him sleep with Pikachu.

His calmness while he slept irritated and calmed her. Just how could he sleep so peacefully after everything? She had gotten from the nurses Ash had done something that risked his health.

Until the reckless idiot woke up she would be unable to understand what fully happened. She knew that the others knew she was awake. The first time she went out she saw Cilan talking to Iris who fell on him in relief.

The second time she came out she looked out the window and saw Drew with his Zorua. He had smiled at her before moving on. She was thankful. He would keep May under wraps. Misty knew she could trust Paul to do the same to Dawn.

All she needed was for that idiot to wake up and she could get over this. It was almost like this whole thing would not be over until she could feel Ash hold her and tell her everything was okay and that he would take care of things.

In some ways. Misty guessed she was like a kid too. Taking a deep breath Misty inhaled shakily. The waiting game. It really was a terrible thing. The sound of running feet approaching her quickly made her frown and spin around.

However it was a helpful nurse. It was a blond boy. Shaky on his feet and apparently she was his target. Misty felt uncomfortable. She did not even know he was here.

Not that she hated him it was just that the excitement and relief on his face made her feel wary. She did not want to feel really happy at this moment. She wanted to go back by Ash and wait.

“Misty! You are okay. I was so worried. But when I rushed over here you had been found.” Georgio panted out as he rested his hands on his knees. Misty took a step back from him as he caught his breath.

“Georgio.” She said keeping her eyes veiled. The news of her disappearance had spread far and wide apparently. She was going to have a talk with whoever had blurted out the news. She was an important gym leader.

No matter she was on vacation now. Only people close to her should have any information on anything about her.

“I’m so happy you are awake.” Georgio smiled. “I wanted to see you but nobody was allowed inside except for that Oak guy. I wanted to make sure you are okay but you are walking around!”

“Thank you for worrying.” Misty managed to smile out. “But you see I was going back to the room.”

“Why?” Georgio frowned. “You are fine. You should come back to the centre. You are fine. There is a whole bunch of stuff to explain you know.”

“Well not yet.” Misty said as she eased past him. “I’m waiting for Ash to wake up.” She said softly.

“Excuse me.” A voice interrupted. “Am I by any chance interrupting something?” The voice belonged to a small green haired girl. Small to Misty because she looked younger. Around Dawn’s age or May’s.

Her hair was short and ragged and she wore comfortable clothes in colours that were set to soothe. Misty bit back a small smile. This brought back memories. This girl was a training breeder. Just like Brock had wanted to be.

“No. I was just leaving.” Misty assured. “I just left my room for some water. I’ll be going.”

“Oh.” The girl paused. “Are you two a couple by any chance?” She asked causing Georgio to blush and Misty to frown at her. What a question.

“No, we live in the same town. I’m the gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty” Misty introduced herself.

“I’m from Sinnoh. My name is Angie. You are the one Ash came here to rescue right?” Angie said flicking a quick look over Misty.

Misty felt a bit of unease bit brightened the dulling mood with a smile. “That does sound terrible doesn’t it? But yes. I’m Misty, Ash’s friend.”

“Oh, well you two look like a couple.” Angie shrugged.

“Well we aren’t.” Misty frowned. “Look we can we talk another time? I need to get back to Ash.”

“So Ash has not woken up yet?” Angie asked and Misty saw the worry in her gaze.

“No.” Misty sighed feeling a weight on her chest. “He turns, he mumbles and he groans but that is not anything different from how he usually sleeps.”

“I guess so.” Angie sighed. “He really goes far out to rescue people important to him. when I met him in Sinnoh he saved me from getting dragged to the other world. Even though he was nearly dragged too.”

“That is Ash isn’t it?” Misty smiled. “I traveled with him for a number of years. In fact. I was his first travel partner after Pikachu.” She laughed.

“We didn’t get off on exactly a good start you know. Like him and Pikachu. But over time we became rivals and friends then best of friends. Ash is a little dense but a really good loyal friend.” Misty sniffed wiping her eyes with her spare hand.

“Oh, first travel partner?” Angie whispered.

“Yes! Before I became Gym Leader. I used to travel with Ash all around Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. In fact after Johto that is when I remained behind while Ash went on to Hoenn then Sinnoh.” Misty laughed.

There was no warning but Misty laughed when Pikachu leapt onto her shoulder from seemingly nowhere.

“Got tired of waiting hmm? Pikapal.” Misty laughed as she stroked Pikachu. Pikachu gave her a happy squeak before rubbing it’s cheek against hers.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pikachu do that.” Angie said looking shocked.

“Well Pikachu and I got along way before Ash and I did you know.” Misty shrugged. “In fact I thought Pikachu was the cutest thing ever when I saw it. We just seemed to click. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“Oh but still. To be on your shoulder like that. Don’t you think it’s a bit weird?” Georgio asked.

“Well not exactly. Pikachu is sorta friendly you know.” Misty pointed out. Well the only person he hangs out with like this is usually someone with food. Ash’s mom or me I guess. Or kids if he likes them. But I’m here so he hangs with me.”

Misty nuzzled Pikachu’s cheek to the delight of the mouse. “After all there is only so much of Ash’s stupidity you can put up with at one time you know? Need a break from time to time.”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Angie insisted. “But you are a water Pokémon trainer.”

“You have never traveled everywhere with a cocky know it all Ash. Trust me. I know what I mean. I have a normal type Pokémon. That doesn’t stop me from loving my Pokémon any less. Or thinking that Pikachu is not sweet.” Misty pointed out.

“Early on in my journey with Ash I learnt that you can’t be specific. Everyone has strength and weaknesses. I may think that water Pokémon are dreamy but doesn’t mean I value other Pokémon any less.” Misty laughed.

“Well. I thought you were strong.” Angie accused. “But Ash got himself banged up trying to rescue you and here you are fine and dandy. I panicked when I realized he’d disappeared the morning before our match.”

“I am strong.” Misty said gently. “But under the circumstances I was unable to rescue myself. I mean. It’s hard to fight a Lugia in the first place. Even harder to escape when you are unconscious.” Misty said dryly.

“But still.” Angie insisted.

“Yes. Ash got hurt.” Misty said cutting her off. “Yes he was the reckless fool he always is when a friend of his was in danger. Trust me I’m so hurt over that you can’t imagine. Ash means a lot to me. Just like Pikachu does just like I mean a lot to him.”

“We have had so many memories together travelling and everything we were enjoying getting to be together if only for a while.” Misty sighed before hardening her gaze onto Georgio and Angie.

“However, he had to try his hardest, do his best. Over exert himself because that is who Ash is! And if it had been him.” Misty smiled sadly.

“If it had been him I would have acted the same way. We are both hot headed and don’t think straight sometimes especially when our friends and loved ones are in any danger. But if the worst ever was to happen. I know we would rather that we tried everything possible to prevent it.”

“I know you want to say Ash is like this because of me.” Misty said gently while Georgio glared at Angie. “But the thing is Ash is like that because he pushed himself to a point that he could live with himself in trying to rescue me.”

“The same thing.” Angie bit out.

“No.” Misty said as she pushed herself past Angie and Georgio on her way back to the room. “It’s not the same thing at all. We would rather push to our limits and lose our lives trying to save who we care about. Than hold back and end up regretting and living with a bunch of What ifs.”

There was no response so Misty made her way back into Ash’s room and closed the door. Casting her gaze onto the still form onto the bed she felt a wry grin form.

Retaking her seat. She absently patted Pikachu on her shoulder as she considered Ash. Leaning forward she allowed teasing to enter her tone.

“Looks to me Mr. Ketchum I ran into an old friend of yours. And as usual.” Misty sighed. “You left her with a big impression huh? Saving her life. Of course you would leave a big impression.”

Misty sat back slowly and watched Ash feeling her smile spread. “I’ve got something over all of them don’t I? I’ve saved you too Ash. Just like you are always trying to save me.” She sighed in the clinic room.

“Wake up soon Ash.”

*************************************************************************************

The feeling of sensing everything was fading away. Ash felt so relieved. Even though he was swimming in darkness. He couldn’t find Pikachu. Or Misty.

Walking along the dark road Ash felt only a sense of urgency. He knew he had to get back. He just knew it. But he couldn’t find a way.

He knew Misty was safe, Pikachu too but. He could not find his way back.

Walking the dark road Ash angrily started to run. These sort of things picked the wrong time to happen. He had to get back.

*********************************************************************************

Misty had just returned a sleepy Toki to her Pokeball when she felt something different. It was hard to explain. It was like something awakening.

Crossing to the window the slow sunset greeted her but that was not what was interesting her. She could feel the friend in the water. He was waking up. Restless. Bored. Still in pain but he was staying still.

Misty shuddered and turned away from the window. These feelings. She wished they could go away. Sitting on the edge of Ash’s bed at his side she held his limp hand.

All of a sudden a flash of pain flashed through her head making her release his hand. She could feel more all of a sudden. Water lots of it. All around them but she was not breathing it then.

_“Leave her......parting gift.”_

The words. Misty could not place the voice. She did not know who the voice was. What was the gift? Who was it? When was it?

It was not like she could say with any certainty that it was during her ordeal. The past memories of Lugia tossed aside that claim. Holding Ash’s hand in her own Misty felt tears itch her eyes again.

He needed to wake up. This frail looking Ash. This pale Ash. She understood why he would rather this for her than the other way around, but hurting like this waiting for the other to wake up was torture.

“Piika.” Pikachu sniffed on her shoulder and Misty smiled before patting it. She was about to sigh again when she felt a surge throughout the room and heard something.

“Mmm miirsty.” Came from the bed. Misty froze along with Pikachu.

“Ash?” She whispered. Could he be sleep talking? It was better than the little bits from before.

“Misty.” Came the sigh and the hand in her grip tightened. Misty held her breath unable to believe it.

“Pikapi!” Pikachu squeaked jumping on Ash’s chest causing Ash to choke for a moment and his eyes flew open.

Misty was looking into those brown eyes again. Those warm chocolate eyes. After so long. Those confused dense eyes were staring into hers.

“Ash.” She whispered again. He was up. He was awake. He was awake. Ash had woken up. His image began to blur in front of her eyes and she realized she was crying.

“Wait. Is that you Misty?” Ash asked. With one hand he was pulling out the many wires. The other was tightly holding hers.

“Ash.” She cried.

“I wanted you be the first thing I saw when I woke up. Pikachu, Misty.” Ash said as he brought them both into a hug.

“You cocky fool!” Misty snapped trying to hit him with her free hand.

“Shh.” Ash grinned as he brought her closer.

“Pikapi. Pikapi.” Pikachu cried on Ash’s chest.

“Sorry buddy. I over did it.” Ash apologized as with one arm he hugged Pikachu and the other he hugged Misty.

“You aren’t getting out of this Ash Ketchum.” Misty threatened.

“Didn’t expect to.” Ash admitted. “But you did.” He said his tone serious.

“Thank you.” She said into his neck. “I don’t know if I would have gotten away.”

“I only helped my best friend in this whole world. Apart from Pikachu and sometimes Gary. I only helped my best friend get back home to me. To us. You may not know it but you already had pretty much smoothed the way for me to get you back.”

“How?” Misty asked pulling back to look into his serious eyes. “I was knocked out from the scent of those deep sea water weeds on Lugia’s back. How could I have done anything? Was it my looks?”

Ash got a faraway look as he looked at her. But seemed to be looking through her. “Crystala.” He said softly.

“Sorry?” Misty asked confused but Ash did not seem to hear her.

“So she went after all. It wasn’t all a dream.”

Misty felt another surge from outside. It was the friend again. She turned her head to look outside. She could feel it’s pain it’s agony. She even felt the stupid idea to go and soothe it.

Ash was now awake. Misty knew that the stupid idea might end up being her next action. She could feel so much. She had to soothe it. If only to keep herself sane.

Turning back around Misty found Ash watching her his expression serious. The hand holding Pikachu to him slackened and the mouse fell to the bed in surprise. Misty got the surprise of her life when Ash used his arms to imprison her to him as he searched her gaze.

“Are you really Misty?” He breathed.

“Who else could I be Ash.” She asked as he watched her suspiciously.

“Ash’s gaze roamed over her face, her arms, her neck until it stopped at her chest. He gaze widened and she flushed in embarrassment but it seemed that was not needed.

“I see.” Ash mused. “A parting gift.”

Misty froze. Those words. Ash was using those words too. But he had not been the one to say them. Looking into his gaze she saw a flash of sympathy.

Could it be. Ash knew? These things she was feeling. Misty watched as Ash’s gaze went to the open window to the direction she knew that Lugia was waiting.

Could Ash feel it too? Ash’s gaze went back to hers and Misty forgot about the feelings. Pain was in his eyes as he dragged her closer to him.

“I’m so happy I have you back Misty. I’m so glad you are okay.”

In her happiness in returning the hug. Misty never noticed those annoying feelings. That deep sense of knowing even the memories and dreams that had been nagging and clouding her. All fell away.

********************************************************************************

Ash kept his face buried in Misty’s hair. She was here in his arms. Warm safe. His hands tightened and his fingers lightly touched her chest. She did not panic this time but Ash.

Ash closed his eyes sensing Crystala. She was with Misty. She had left some part of her spirit with Misty. He could sense it. Because though they looked similar they felt different. Although it was Misty he held now. Ash could only pray it really was a gift Crystala was interested in giving and this was not some curse waiting to explode on them all.


	42. Aura's Voice

For people who wanted to only be left alone. Paul could not understand why they kept flaunting themselves. He was sitting outside the room when the royal progression from the cult strutted in.

It was only the prince and his progression but Paul almost wished to be elsewhere. Except he could not. Because Dawn was off playing hostess with the others. And that guy was there too.

“So they are awake.” The prince said as he adjusted his robes and sat.

“I don’t even want to know.” Paul informed him closing his eyes.

“I really thought she would be a help to us you know.” The prince sighed.

“Not interested in hearing this.” Paul grunted.

“She would have made a fine princess.” The prince mused on.

“You would have looked nice in a casket.” Paul responded sitting up.

“I guess I might have ended up there. Even though I saw the founder as a child. Never have I been able to make it to the beast’s lair. Was not strong enough I guess.” The prince laughed.

“I thought she would be able to guide us in the way. She looked like the founder. Summoned the beast. I thought she might be able to quell it. But we should have been doing less currying of favor and more trying to return to above.”

“Did you see that Lugia’s eyes?” Paul asked feeling amusement. “Only Ash could have done that. He’s an idiot who cares only about making friends with Pokémon and using their inner strength while keeping them safe. If anything your founder was in him not Misty.”

“Your soul is dark.” The Prince informed him. Paul’s lips tipped up in a smirk.

“I know. I prefer it that way.”

“It’s not pitch black though.”

“I’m betting my soul was once the darker of the darkest.”

“Do you not seek redemption?”

“I have goals I want to achieve. When I achieve them and I’m satisfied. Who knows.” Paul tipped his head to face the Prince. “Maybe then I’ll cleanse my tainted soul so it won’t offend people like you.”

“When you do.” The prince said getting to his feet. “You might discover a power you never knew could exist. But who knows I could be wrong. Your soul is so dark I might be reading it wrong.”

Paul narrowed his eyes watching the Prince and his procession take their time and head back down the corridor.

In the beginning he thought they were there to annoy Ash and Misty. But could it be there was another purpose?

What was that nut talking about? Honestly all Paul wanted was to get away from the wacko people. Moving his hands across the bench in irritation he frowned when he hit something.

A strange piece of rope tied in a knot he could not recognize. That Prince. Somehow the freak had dropped it when he was having his little talk with him.

It could be by means no accident. Whatever this rope did. It was supposed to help him. what an annoying cocky freak that prince was. Paul shook his head in exasperation but he was still smiling.

**********************************************************************************

Drew wanted to swear terribly as he and Gary approached the clinic only to see the array of freaks just about to leave it.

White robes and all. Maybe Officer Jenny should have instructed them to keep living in the hole. They were such eyesores.

Drew estimated their distance and the distance to the nearest bush. Could he dive in to avoid them? It would be so tacky but to avoid them he was ready to do anything. Had they spotted him?

“You wouldn’t.” Gary hissed seizing his shirt when he made a side step to the bushes.

“Every trainer for themselves.” Drew responded struggling to get out of Gary’s grip.

“Stop it! They have already seen us.”

“But if they see me hiding from them. They will get I don’t want to talk to them and annoy only you!”

“Not happening. I’m not talking to those freaks by myself.”

Drew stopped struggling. “Rather harsh coming from you.” Getting away from Gary he straightened himself and slowly flicked his hair back. Maybe it was worth facing the freaks after all.

“Greetings those that are ungifted.” One of the attendants called out and Drew gritted his teeth. Nope it was not worth it. Never was.

“On your way to check on those two I’m guessing.” The prince greeted after sharply glaring at his attendant.

“More of getting away from so much people.” Gary said.

“Really busy. Sorry.” Drew grinned as he faced the prince. “Places to go, people to see. All a great distance away from you, you understand.”

“Your soul is dark too.” The prince mused.

“Sure is. Keep looking and you might lose yourself in it.” Drew laughed aloud.

“This does not surprise you in the least.” The prince said his eyes brightened.

“If you want to gain the world and rule it. You have to get hands dirty and gain power. Only complete idiots like May can blissfully come in all clean and sanctified and expect to stay this way. This world calls for force to rule.”

“But it does not need to be that way.” An attendant pointed out only to be waved back.

“I guess it does. The world can be so dark. You must have special blends of the dark and light to keep the dark from flooding the world and wiping out the light. Like you.” The Prince smiled placing a hand on Drew’s shoulder.

Drew winced. The freak was getting all touchy feely now. Would he want to pass on teachings or something. His hand was warm but not clammy. Was he doing this looking into the soul thing? What a cheeky bastard.

“You are not as tainted as you think.” The prince said removing his hand.

“If I’m not now I will be eventually.” Drew shrugged.

“You are also impure.” The prince shuddered looking at Gary.

“Wait, I never got that.” Gary protested. “I’ve been friends with Pokémon all my life. My Pokémon like me. How can I be impure?”

“I don’t mean your interactions with Pokémon alone.” The prince responded closing his eyes. “Your interactions with people, your thoughts to normal people. The you inside. The things you have done and thought. That is what makes one unclean or tainted not just relations to Pokémon alone.”

“Our people, deal with the spirit.” The attendant piped up again.

“So, my attitude from my journey.” Gary winced. “That makes me unclean huh.”

“Not just that!” The prince snapped. “Your whole body! All those women.” The prince shuddered in disgust. “Your mind was continually polluted and your thoughts filled continuously with filth and lies.”

Drew slowly raised an eyebrow. Women? This guy? Women as in plural? Gary flushed uncomfortably and Drew soundlessly whistled. Guess they were more alike than he thought.

“That was only for the first leg of my journey. The car the women. I gave it all up after I lost the Indigo League. I was not as cocky afterwards. I learnt my lesson. So how can I still be unclean?”

Drew eyed Gary. Car? At 10? Women? Good grief this guy had to be the most tainted of them all. Gary spotted Drew’s look and winced.

“I was caught up in all of Granddad’s fame and stuff. I let it go to my head. The cheerleaders. My rivalry with Ash. It all got to me.”

“It didn’t go away. You mean it toned down.” The prince corrected shaking his head. “The arrogance is still there too. And the pride.”

“I love my work. I like girls.” Gary shrugged. “If my doing that makes me unclean then so be it. I don’t live according to your standards anyway.”

“Good answer.” The prince nodded. “You don’t possess Ash’s power but your will is just as strong.”

“What do you guys plan on doing now.” Drew asked. “You have been parading back and forth into town. Can’t hide from the town anymore.”

“We won’t. We will explain as much as we can. My father has spoken to Officer Jenny and we have enlisted the help of a protection agency for the Pokémon we wish to hide and protect.” The Prince reached into his robes for a pokeball.

“This is what is used in these times we were told. This is for your Grandfather. If anything we wanted to show our thankfulness towards his guidance of Ash. This is our way.”

Gary took the pokeball gingerly. “Thanks. But how do you know old Gramps is not impure too?”

“We don’t” The prince said gently. “But the Lugia has been quelled. Now that we have come to the above the guardians speak their words. If anything, we will withdraw where we can live in peace with our faith.”

“That Lugia.” Drew whistled. “What’s it doing now?”

“Waiting for them.” The Prince sighed. “He knows they are awake and he waits for them to come. The girl of the water and Ash.

“Wait, Wait. Wait a moment.” Drew interrupted throwing his hand out. “I know, it’s really hard to mistake her for a mermaid. I know but she is Misty. She is not one of your people. I bet she wishes she was of the water but she is not.”

“Her name is getting her into a whole load of trouble.” Gary sighed. “Look Misty is not of the people of the- wait. Hold on. Are you in anyway related to the tribe of the people of the water?”

Drew frowned. What was with the scientist nut? Had he just thought of something? Was there really a people of the water?

“We know of them and share many many similarities some of our people come from descendants of that tribe.” The prince frowned.

“In that case. I really need to speak to you later about a matter.” Gary said. “Before I remember one of them telling me about it. It might be far-fetched. I might just be reaching at straws but the mystery of the people and the world. You may be the key I was looking for.”

“Those who know the secrets of this world.” The prince tilted his head in curiosity. “There are many many secrets of the world. To learn them all you would have to talk to at least all the guardians. A feat that you must know would be impossible to achieve.”

“Don’t give me that.” Gary gritted out. “There is always a way. There are Pokémon that control time. To learn the mystery of the world. I was told learn the mystery of the people. That led me here to you. I now know I must learn the mystery of Pokémon. To learn that I need to know more about us and them.”

“Then what?” The prince asked as his progression made to leave. Leaning in next to Gary his voice was cold and harsh. “When you unravel that. Then what?”

“We can move forward.” Gary assured.

“From the past? You must be joking.” The prince scoffed.

“No, once you learn from the past you can move on. But you can’t let it tie you down or you will fail. Like you guys have.” Gary whispered back to the Prince.

“Then those two should be a great start shouldn’t they?” The prince asked as his progression moved on their white robes swaying.

“You know. If you are going to be here for a while above the ground.” Drew called back helpfully. “You might want to do something with those white robes. The hem are sweeping the streets. Unless that is the intention. Sanctifying our impure grounds and all.”

“Farewell.” Was all he got back in response from the prince. Drew rolled his eyes. Facing the clinic he was all set for storming inside when Gary grabbed his shirt sleeve.

“This again? Don’t tell me there is someone you want to hide from now.” Drew gritted out struggling. “If it is forget it. I wanted to hide in a bush and you wouldn’t let me just now.”

“No, no that is not it.” Gary said distractedly. “I want to see the Lugia again instead.”

“Well it is not like I was in a hurry to see Ash anyway.” Drew said slowly. “But why now? Why right now?”

“I’ve got questions. Lots of them.” Gary said his tone sounding lazy but Drew could feel the anticipation rolling off him in waves.

“In that case. Why not?” Drew asked just as the clinic doors slid open and Paul strolled out.

“Saw them too huh?” Paul asked. Drew was unable to put his hand on what felt so off about Paul until his eyes fell on the guy’s smile.

That was it. Paul was happy. Gary was happy. He was happy too. It was almost like that guy had come and unleashed a box of smiles in his heart.

Or just maybe. His soul. For all the talk about unclean and impure. The Prince guy, that aura thing. Might not be so bad if it made one feel like this. Like all the world’s answers and questions were just under your nose.

Like if all you had to do was turn around and you could do anything. Defeat anyone. Your heart was so free. Your mind so clear.

Was this, how it felt to be untainted and pure? Was this how May felt all the time?

********************************************************************************

“I could just go for a walk right now! I feel great!” Ash announced as he sat up in his bed stretching. His eyes flashing in excitement he tried to swing his legs off the bed.

“Just forget about it Ash Ketchum.” Misty snapped throwing a pillow into his face and effectively stopping Ash’s escape.

“But Misty, I’m fine now.”

“Don’t give me that! Just a day ago you were pale and unconscious stay in the bed!”

“But I’ve got to Misty! I can stay in a bed for long. So boring.”

“Wait until Pikachu comes back from Nurse Joy then. I'm sure you two will come up with something completely ridiculous to get rid of your boredom.” Misty huffed as she sat on Ash’s bed.

“But Misty.” Misty’s eyes flew open as she was tugged so she fell her head cushioned by Ash’s chest.

“Ash?”

“I’m much stronger now Misty.” Ash whispered tipping her gaze to look at him. “I didn’t fight. Just ran out of juice. But.”

His arms tightened and Misty was slowly pulled up until their foreheads touched. Her heart beat was going mad. This atmosphere. So tense. Time moving so slow.

“I’m fine now Misty. See?” Ash pulled her limp left hand to cover his heart. His heart beating so calm and steady. But hers, it was so wild on the verge of panic.

Ash lightly butted her forehead with his laughing. “Don’t look so panicked. I’m fine. Trust me Misty.”

“I do trust you! Just that......” She couldn’t finish.

“Yeah I guess our adventures grew up too. Lot more danger.” Ash mused as he brushed back some of her hair.

“But I’m fine. And so are you.” Ash lightly kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly. Inwardly she sighed. It was not that she was expecting him to really kiss her or anything.

“Thank you.” She said into his shoulder smiling.

“I can feel you smiling.” Ash sulked.

“Sorry?” Misty laughed before he bit her shoulder in retaliation causing her to yelp out.

“Seriously though Misty.” Ash said pulling her back to look at her. “We need to get out of here for a while. We can come back.”

“But Ash.” Misty protested.

“We need to Misty.”

Misty kept quiet and pulled away. Standing up she watched as Ash went to the other room to clean up. Something was bothering him. since he woke up he had been giving her strange looks. He had not wanted to talk about their ideal.

Things that was not Ash behaviour. But the aura around him, told her this was not the time to pry or ask questions. She would find out in time. Also, not once had he put up a fuss whenever she had to leave the room.

The way he watched her when she came back in however. Gave her a reason to believe this whole thing was not over. His question still nagged at her.

How could she be anyone other than herself? Did he think he was dreaming? Why was he so cautious around her now? Not deeply cautious but this Ash. Misty was not too sure if she was ready to deal with and Ash like this. So deeply intense.

*********************************************************************************

Looking into the mirror to his reflection Ash winced at his expression. This was wearing thin on him. he knew just now had been a bit too rough on her.

After everything that just happened. Even though she was out of that place. Away from those people. It was not over. One last thing to do, then it would be over.

*******************************************************************************

They were visiting the friend. Misty felt Ash’s hand in hers as they made their way through the town with Pikachu to the lake.

They needed no map. She knew that. She could feel Lugia’s presence and so could Ash. She snuck a look at him. he had been quiet ever since they left the clinic.

The evening had just come but Misty saw not one person on their way to the lake. It was almost as if they were all asleep or inside on a curfew.

“Just relax Misty.” Ash whispered.

Misty nodded but as they approached the lake she grew more and more apprehensive. The things she felt. No word could simply explain it.

Ash they stepped from the path to face the lake Misty felt something in her heart bloom as she saw the water. As she saw the beast.

It sat in the water waiting. Now she was seeing it with calm eyes, Misty saw just how huge it was. Much bigger than the one Ash had ridden. Much larger than the mother of the baby they had saved.

Those people wanted her to quell that? Misty wanted to shake in fear even though she knew the danger was over. That huge thing.

It turned eyes on her and she felt the warmth in her seem to spread out. Right. This was a friend. That was what her heart said. In those dreams it was her friend. Misty was dimly aware of Ash letting her go.

On tottering legs she ran to the Lugia even though her mind screamed at her for such insanity. She truly had lost it.

“Lugia. I’m so sorry.” Misty whispered as she stood knee deep in the lake water. The Lugia lowered its huge head and Misty cradled it’s huge jaw in her embrace.

“I’m so sorry for everything, friend.” She whispered. “For everything you have suffered.” The feelings of hundreds no maybe thousands of years of pain was flowing into her.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m not your little girl am I?”

The Lugia gave a low cry that vibrated the waters and the trees. Misty could feel the energy of the sound. So scary.

“So you really are Misty then.” Ash’s voice came from behind her. Misty tensed up by just a bit.

“Who did you expect me to be Ash?” Turning so she could see him standing behind her Pikachu on his shoulder and his hands shoved into his pockets his face blank. “Crystala? Does she really look that much like me? Or maybe you were hoping it was?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ash said angrily.”I had to make sure. You have no idea what I went through down there. I had to make sure. Ghosts should never mess with the present or the future. I had to know.”

“Why? Because I can now sense auras? Because she gave me a gift and you wanted to know if sharing my body would be it?”

“Misty.” Ash whispered but Misty turned her back on him.

“Lugia. Lugia-san.” She giggled. “I’m honoured by your gift. By your voice.” She whispered as the Lugia’s thoughts memories and intentions flowed into her.

“I know how it feels to lose people. I would love for you to stay by my side but. I cannot be so selfish.” Misty said her tone hardened.

“You know, I’m a gym leader. I cannot be so lenient to deprive the world of someone who has a sacred duty. Am I honoured you passed through time and space for me? Yes. Can I stay with you forever? No.” Misty sighed heavily.

“Not that I don’t want to but, Crystala passed on to me you have many a deep job to complete in the deep seas. However in Kanto, Cerulean City. You are welcome to visit me whenever you feel lonely.”

“I will ease your loneliness and pain. After all you really love humans don’t you?” Misty said hugging the Lugia again. “If I’m ever in danger I will carry on from Crystala and ring for you.”

The cry of Lugia rent the air and Misty felt herself being slightly pushed back. Still she did not move. Lugia was shedding tears deep within its heart.

“That bell is not just for summoning Lugia is it?” Ash said from next to her. Slanting him a look she frowned.

“No, from the things I can feel.” She mumbled as she pulled out the offending item. “If I shake it like this all it does is ring but-“ Misty shook it once and froze.

She could feel so strongly. The water. It was alive.

“Misty?”

Misty shook the bell hard once, paused and turned to shake it lightly. She could feel the fish and the lake Pokémon. Their presence their feelings. Closing her eyes she shook high up and whirled around to shake the bell hard to the left then the right.

“This bell. It’s to understand those in the water.” She breathed excitedly. “She was alone all this time. The bell was to summon in times of danger and help create friends when she could not be with him.”

Closing her eyes Misty felt deep down in her. The place where the memories were coming from. It was not like a person, more like a locked box containing information. Struggling to open it she found what she wanted.

Backing away from Lugia and Ash. Misty once again closed her eyes and gave herself up to the memories and the bell.

*********************************************************************************

They had gotten there too late. Officer Jenny had alerted them that the two had escaped the clinic and had rushed to the lake. Cilan himself had been worried only slightly but for them all to rush there.

Drew, Paul and Gary. The cult people. Officer Jenny and her team. Nurse Joy and hers. And he himself and all the rest.

It was slightly dark when they arrived but what they found Cilan knew he could never expect. Before they even saw the lake they could see the lights and hear the bell.

But seeing it was still harder. The Lugia standing on the water lightly flapping only lightly. Ash knee deep in the lake a soft blue glow to him and Misty.

Her eyes closed small sparks of light flowing from her to the water and slowly shaking the bell. But that was not fully it. She was dancing, a sort of ritual dance and the Pokémon were coming and watching it.

From the lake, from the land and her light was touching them all. Her hair was flowing but the picture she was presenting.

“It is almost like we gave up on her too easily.” The cult prince whispered.

 “From here. She really looks like a mermaid quelling the beasts.” Drew laughed as he shook his head. Misty spun and the bell itself glowed. She lifted a leg and water sparkled and danced. The biggest shock to them had to be when Ash fell to his feet and the water lit up in a blue light.

Fell not in fatigue but for what reason Cilan could not tell. The Lugia bowed it’s head and that was it. For such a beast to look so humble.

Misty’s dancing slowed until she was facing the beast. The Lugia, her shaking of the bell halted but the light from her still glowed.

“Where ever you go Lugia. I am one of your homes.” Misty’s voice flowed across the whole Lake. “Crystala is dead but her memories will live on in me. I am not her.” Misty reached up to the Lugia and it lowered its head so she could touch it.

“I am not her but you are my friend Lugia. In your journey, your goal. I pray you never  forget me or Crystala. For we will never forget you.”

Ash she released the Lugia’s head Cilan swore he saw a huge tear form in the Lugia’s eyes. Misty was truly strong and one of a kind. The Guardian was calmed by her.


	43. Recover together

It was almost too much to take in. They all came here to get stronger. To find bonds. To get past the wall that was blocking them.

Paul found himself crushing the knot in his hand the prince had passed on. How had Misty and Ash managed to escape them so quickly and easily?

He had been right next to Ash this whole time. Never expected, never saw that he was capable of such a thing. Seeing Ash kneeling in the lake and manipulating the whatever.

It made Paul feel so weak and useless. It seemed no matter how strong he became. He would never be able to copy that.

Misty too. He knew she was strong. He so badly wanted to battle her and win. But could he really win against her? Someone that had the inner faith and power she had?

Misty made a legendary Pokémon practically a pet. She had been blessed by Suicune. Accepted and now protected by Lugia and him. What had Paul done?

Nothing that could ever add up to this. Every time he thought he had been catching up. Had he been merely left behind?

Winning these tournaments these events. It really meant nothing if he could not get whatever it was they had inside.

Why them? Why was Ash there among something so powerful? Why was Misty, her whole body glowing in a soft blue light calling Pokémon from all around to watch?

Was he really deep inside lacking something? The emotions he so long ago discarded as to be holding back his training. Would he have to now go back for them?

How he expect to become a champion. If he could not step in the world that Misty and Ash were now basking in?

How could he be so stupid enough to think that strength and strategies were enough? Glancing over to where Dawn was with Kenny Paul felt even more depressed.

Dawn was so happy for her friend. Her eyes were shinning and her hands were clenched tightly. Paul knew she was thinking she herself would try harder. As if there was a harder to try for.

All of them that traveled with Ash had met a legendary. That just meant that he really was dark. But if it was to come to it. Paul forced a smile.

If he had to, that thing he was missing. He would learn all he could about it and find some way to use it as a weapon. No matter what he had to sacrifice.

Paul stopped himself. This way of thinking. Was he ready to go back to his old habits? Did he not just hear the call of the earth in the last town?

Paul scoffed. Jealousy made him almost lose his way. Misty was strong. Why should he be surprised she tamed the Lugia?

Now it was up to him to quell his own beast.

*************************************************************************************

That has to be the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. Iris whispered. Cilan squeezed her hand gently and she tilted her head up to him.

“Amazing. There was a subtleness to Misty’s character we never saw before. This Misty.” Cilan replied. Iris laughed inside.

The Connoisseur in him was itching to come out. This new Misty. He was itching to evaluate it. It was what he loved after all.

“I love it.” May whispered. “This just gives me so many ideas but, right now I just want a photo of this.”

“They really are cute.” Bianca said and Iris had to agree.

“This looks like something right out of a history book.” Officer Jenny commented fanning herself. “I never expected this though.”

“That such a girl could do this.” Nurse Joy whispered. “I never dreamed of something like this.”

“She truly is worthy of her name.” The king of the people from below commented.

“Speaking of names.” Iris asked curious. “What do you call yourselves?”

“We are named after the founder. Crystalife.” The prince answered.

“That name almost makes no sense.” Drew groaned.

“Aura, life is better controlled by Crystals. We control life by doing the founder’s work. Hence Crystalife.” The king stated.

“Let me inform you.” Drew spoke up. “You did a sucky job at giving life. All you did was hide yours away for hundreds of years.”

“Yes.” The prince said sadly. “Our obsession over being the chosen ones and being ones to unite the world turned our prayer inward. Tainting us.”

“Proving that everyone needs a breath of fresh air once and again.” May joked.

“Or a whole new way to look at things.” Iris said as they watched Misty. “Sometimes you need to really shake things upside down. Just like a kid.”

***********************************************************************************

Misty could feel the others. All of them. She could feel the people, the air, the water, the Pokémon. It was like they were pressing against her skin. Rubbing her senses.

“Not an easy thing to experience huh.” Ash said as he stood up. Misty heard the water roll off him. heard his steps as he joined her.

“How long have you felt this?” She asked apprehensive.

“I really don’t know.” Ash shrugged. “It only got serious after I met Lucario then I was able to manifest it. But I guess Crystala left ways for you to use it.”

“It feels so weird.” Misty laughed as she held Lugia’s head. “But this is what they feel. But bigger. Right now I’m limited. The bell and the memories of her is letting me go this far but I’m not strong at this.”

“I can feel the town.” Ash said and she felt his hands wrap around her. “I can feel further if I try. Through the water, the earth. If I push it. Crystala helped me fine tune it a bit but I’m worried about you Mist.”

“This Lugia was entrusted to me by the founder Ash.”

“In all due respect Misty I think she wanted you keep an eye on it not become a priestess.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying the bell. The original purpose of the bell. For the sake of those who would hurt Lugia.”

“You are right.” Misty whispered. Placing a hand on Lugia’s head she sent a small thread of Aura to it. A few seconds later Ash did the same.

Lugia, understood. Pushing them back a step Misty felt a bit sad as she watched her bell slowly rise into the air. Lugia breathed lightly over it and she watched as the runes changed on it.

“Ash!” She said confused.

“Misty, this is one very old Lugia. A powerful one too.” Ash said as he held her. “How long do you think he swam the seas? Watching the times change. This is not the Orange Islands. He must be even older than that."

“But still so beautiful.” She breathed.

“Only you would be able to see past the scars Misty.” Ash chuckled.

Turning around in his arms, Misty allowed herself a smile. “I can also see past the ashes.” She whispered.

“Say something? Just now.” Ash asked her as Lugia finished changing the runes and the bell was lowered towards them again.

“Nuh uh.” She chuckled.

***********************************************************************************

In the history of the most crazy things and journey’s Ash has ever been on.” May exclaimed shaking her head watching them.

“This tops it.” Dawn responded. “This is definitely a time to worry the most.”

“I still can’t get over how much they have grown by. I mean.” May paused to huff in frustration. “We were with them this whole time.”

“I know.” Iris breathed. “I never thought we would see that!” She finished as Misty and Ash both reached up and took the bell together.

Lugia lowered its head towards them again before actually flying upwards.

“Don’t tell me.” Cilan said as they all watched its ascent. “It is going to pick now to leave.”

“A classy move.” Drew said making admiring sounds.

May could not believe Drew. “Don’t you care about that Lugia at all Drew?”

“May, don’t you care about going to Misty.” Drew laughed. “Now would be a good time. After all the show is over.”

Looking around May saw he was right. The lights from both Ash and Misty were diminishing. The Pokémon from the surrounding areas were leaving. It was now just Ash, Misty and Pikachu standing together in the lake.

Misty. May felt the tears from before form in her eyes. Choking back a sob she ran for them. Her heart pounding tears flowing blurring her vision.

She was okay, she was alive. She could touch Misty again. She had no reason for guilt. Ash saved her. May was panting for breath as she charged into the water.

“Misty!” She called out.

Misty broke away from Ash’s grip and with a relieved expression opened her arms wide. That was it for May. She threw herself into Misty’s arms sobbing and crying.

The impact did not shake Misty back instead. She absorbed it and held May’s head to her chest as she whispered soft soothing words.

“Thank you Ash.” May managed to get out. “Thank you.”

There was a firm pat on her head. “Nothing to worry about May.”

“I’m fine.” Misty reassured but May’s tears continued to fall as she fought to get closer. It was Misty. Warm caring. Still with them.

“Misty!” Dawn’s voice came from behind and then May felt another impact as Dawn slammed into them.

“You did it Ash.” Iris’s voice came from behind her.

“As expected well done Ash.” Cilan’s voice too.

“A teenager managed to do all this.” Officer Jenny said sounding amazed.

“Ash, you know you have to fight me after this right? You know it.” Barry’s voice came from behind.

May snuggled in closer to Misty. Now she could say it was all over. Even though Misty had been actually rescued a few days before. Now she could actually say Misty was back with them. This whole nightmare. It was finally over.

“Looking good with that dance Misty.” Gary whistled. “What was that to do? Open a time portal?”

“Shut up you impure one.” Drew laughed. “After that lecture earlier you still can’t put away the girls?”

May could sense everyone now surrounding Ash and Misty. Their friends. Mystery over. Misty back home. Raising her head she met Misty’s tearful eyes.

“I’m so glad you are okay.” Misty whispered.

May sniffled. Then the tears flowed harder.

***********************************************************************************

“Now this is all over with. I say let’s get ready to get out of this place.” Gary said as they all sat back in the Pokémon centre.

“Come on. I’m not stepping one foot out this town until I enter the contest being held tomorrow. It’s a double battle.” Drew slowly flicked his hair back. “Absol and Zorua will not miss that.”

“I’m sleeping tomorrow.” Paul grunted. “Then I have to ask that Prince something.”

“Sure that is something someone unclean should do?” Cilan joked to the laughter of them all. Iris smiled in relief. They were all together and happy.

All of them except for Ash and Misty. They had been dragged away for questioning. It was almost sad though.

“Don’t worry.” Cilan whispered in her ear. “Everyone knows they will be just fine.” Iris hummed an agreement.

“You know though.” Paul said sitting up. “We all have been thinking this. Since this started. We guiltily kept it at the back of our heads but we have all been thinking it.”

“True.” Drew nodded.

“Well sure.” Dawn laughed.

“The possibility has crossed my mind rather often especially when we were underground.” Cilan admitted.

“What are you talking about?” Brendan asked curiously.

“Yeah what?” Bianca piped in leaning forward.

“Progress.” Iris laughed. “Ash and Misty. Leaps and bounds.”

“The amount of progress from this rescue. I have to admit. That mature Ash. Who knew?”

Drew broke into a tirade of coughs drawing attention to the flailing trainer. The coughs turned to laughs until Drew fell off his chair to the ground.

“No no no. May just this once. Just talk about what you saw. Don’t speculate.” Drew wheezed.

“You. You little holdback.” Cilan exclaimed. “You know something.”

“I knew you were being too calm about this. Something happened you little money thief!” Paul laughed.

“Hold on. Let’s get to the centre now then we can think about then.” Dawn said trying to soothe.

“Everyone should have had the privilege of seeing him in that tunnel and facing those people.” Gary laughed slapping his knees.

“He was laying claim on Misty down there.” Drew laughed.

“I can’t believe I missed that.” Iris moaned trying to imagine it.

“It was all, my Misty, I’m taking Misty back. Misty doesn’t belong here.” I thought I could have smelt the cave man on him.” Gary laughed and Drew high fived him.

“To think that sort of attitude has its own charm. My woman. Rescue woman. Claim woman. Own woman. Don’t touch my woman.” Drew intoned in a deep voice causing the whole group to laugh.

Not the whole group. Iris could see Angie, Georgio and Brendan was not having such a good time. They kept shifting and looking uncomfortable. The fate of people new to them she guessed. Even though this them was a recent thing.

“Did you see when they came out the water?” May demanded. “I thought my heart was going to stop. The size of that Lugia!”

“Only Ash is stupid enough to get that close really.” Dawn laughed. “I mean we have seen bigger Pokémon and all but I wanted to run.”

“That dance Misty was doing was wicked though.” Gary sighed.

“Okay unclean one.” Drew poked at Gary. “Try to cleanse thy mind for a bit now. Now repeat after me. No dancing. No mermaids.”

“She does look like one doesn’t she?” Barry commented out loud.

“Didn’t I just say no mermaids? You have no idea how filthy this guy is.” Drew said pointing at Gary. “The prince even said so. It wasn’t his treatment of Pokémon making him dirty. It was the women.”

“No.” Dawn gasped. “Gary?”

“I was young, the grandson of an awesome professor, foolish with something to prove.” Gary defended himself.

“Cheerleaders.” Paul sighed. “Enough said.”

“I feel the need to be cleansed.” Cilan frowned. “Can’t tell a book by its cover I guess.”

“I hope they come back soon.” May smiled looking towards the Pokémon Centre doors.

“I have no idea why we worried in the first place.” Dawn laughed. “Did you see them? Glowing and talking to a Lugia like they were best friends. Acting like they went for a walk in a park instead of being unconscious for a while.”

“Well they are hard headed like that.” The voice of Brock commented.

“Huh?” May asked looking around. Iris did too.

“Relax. I called him.” Gary said holding up a large Pokegear.

“I was a little worried, but I’m not surprised about the results.” Brock said. “Wait, Angie! Hi”

“Hello Brock.” Angie said shifting before waving.

“Nice to see you around. As usual you are dragged into something ridiculous because of Ash.” Brock laughed.

“I, I don’t mind. Once Ash is okay.” Angie finished quietly.

“Well. Since it’s all cleared up. I just want to leave you guys with a warning. Next time something alarming happens. Try to keep it under wraps. Misty is a very important figure and she needs her privacy.”

“But we were worried!” Georgio protested.

“Like I said.” Brock said his voice cold. “If this information had gotten far out it could damage Misty. She is a top class Gym Leader with a lot going for her. We can’t have people all knowing about these things. Misty needs her privacy. So you know what happens about the Aura information.”

“It never happened.” Iris whispered.

“Exactly.” Brock sighed. “Harsh but we need to protect Misty from the people even though she protects the people. I know you don’t agree Georgio but it is the way we must go. The Gym means the world to her.”

“I’ll get Misty to call home.” Gary offered.

“Thanks. Tracey is there right now so that’s for the best. I have to go for now.” Brock said before the call ended.

“So that’s done with for now.” Iris sighed looking at the serious faces that had formed. “We really have to keep some of what happened since we came here secret.”

“Agreed.” Drew said.

“Not what happened between Ash and Misty you prick.” Gary said pointing at Drew. “You have to share that.”

“Nope.” Drew smiled.

“What do you think is happening to them?” Angie asked fidgeting. “It’s been a while now.”

“Well.” Iris said looking to the doors herself. “They need both versions of what happened. We know Misty was grabbed and knocked out from the smell of the deep sea water weeds. We know they both seemed to have met someone else.”

“The polite term I believe is ghost.” Drew smiled.

“Okay, so somehow they met the founder. Somehow Ash or Misty or both managed to calm it down. Somehow Misty and that bell are able to do freaky things.” Iris paused and closed her eyes.

“You know what?” She told them. “Let’s just chalk everything up to somehow. I’m not sure I even want to know the half of it.”

“Me neither.” Barry offered up.

“Well, I sorta want to know if anything cute happened you know?” Bianca said.

“Me too!” Dawn squealed.

“No, this is Ash. I somehow don’t want to know how he messed up.” Cilan sighed. Drew started laughing again earning him deadly glares.

“I ain’t telling.” He wheezed.

“Doesn’t matter if we wait or not.” Iris said as she stood up. “They are coming back. So we can get some food, get some rest, go training.”

“It doesn’t matter because they will be back.” Cilan finished for her as he too got up.

“Good point.” Brendan said as he got up.

“I could praise Crystalife right now. Yes amen.” Drew smirked watching Brendan.

“The wheels will go on turning.” Barry stretched.

“Especially since we finally got the wheels we were missing back.” Dawn said dryly. “We should really be training hard and getting ready.”

“I know this is the wrong time.” Drew said slowly not moving from his seat. “But doesn’t Misty have that challenge from that Ross guy coming up?”

Iris felt herself stop. She had entirely forgotten about that.

“After the Misty we just saw?” Dawn waved him off. “She’ll win no problem.”

“Still. Someone might want to inform her, so she can do some light practice. We know Ash by now. Misty is going to have an Ash and Pikachu leash on her for a long while.”

“We will be travelling together for a bit longer won’t we.” Iris mused.

“For the next five towns I think.” Drew said. “Then we have to branch off for a town then back together then separate again. At least I think so. I would have to check my PokeNav.”

“We can worry about that tomorrow at least.” Iris said. “It feels good to say that but we have nothing to worry about until tomorrow so relax the rest of this day away.”

“I’m off to train.” May announced standing up.

“Wait just a minute May.” Gary said stopping her. As Iris passed them on her way to the cafeteria she saw Gary whispering in May’s ear and May in concentration listening and nodding. Was he asking for a favour or for research?

******************************************************************************

It was still early but May made her way to her bed. Dumping her bag onto the ground she was just about to collapse when the Pokegear in her bag began to vibrate.

Sighing  she answered it without looking and tiredly fell face forward onto the bed.

“Hello?” She said tiredly.

“Hey May.” The voice said. Sitting up in confusion May frowned. The voice was not unfamiliar but she did not know who it was either. Looking at the screen the face was unfamiliar as well.

“Um, hi?” She asked.

“It’s been such a long while.” the man laughed. “I was lucky to get your number from her when I ducked in to hide at their place again."

It would not have clicked for May if Gary had not been asking her all those questions earlier. He was a master of disguise after all.

“It’s been a long while. I remember you.” She said excitedly.

“I might have some good news for you May.” The man laughed.

“And I just may need your expertise and help here.” May responded laughing at the shock and confusion developing on his face. 


	44. Under Interrogations are strict warnings

“And that’s all?” Officer Jenny asked them. Misty nodded. She was knocked out for a good percent of this whole thing. There was not much she could have told them except how it all started.

“Well yeah. Right Pikachu?” Ash said sitting next to her.

The police interrogation room was rather nice. Misty guessed they spruced it up a bit before hustling them into there.

“This is just, I don’t know how to say it.” Officer Jenny said raking a free hand through her hair. “Why did something so confusing have to happen in my town?”

Misty could sympathize with the woman. “As I said the Lugia plans on returning back to the sea. He won’t be walking and flying around town like that again.”

“For its safety that would be a great idea.” Officer Jenny mumbled. “It’s hard enough having to hid the existence of all these rare and in some cases thought to be extinct Pokémon. I don’t need poachers in this town.”

“The crystalife people?” Misty asked curiously.

“They want to live out of town like their people used to. They plan on building a temple and going on just as before. So they will hopefully be no trouble.” Jenny breathed.

“Hopefully being the operative word.” Ash muttered.

“So that aura thing from earlier. You can’t just get that you were saying right.” Officer Jenny said looking serious. “Serious training or forced unlocking like you think happened here for your friend.” Jenny said pointing at Misty.

“Well Ash here might be the spiritual descendant of someone powerful so that might explain him.” Misty started before stopping. “Then again let us just call him a weird anomaly and stop at that. There is no explaining Ash when it comes to Pokémon.”

“Thanks.” Ash said dryly.

“My head hurts.” Officer Jenny complained. “I got everything needed from you for a report so you are free to go. Next are the king, high priests and the prince.”

“You need overtime pay.” Misty said as she stood up.

“Tell that to the mayor in this town.” Jenny sighed as she started putting her note papers in a file. “My men are so hard at work but all I plead she won’t raise their pay a cent. I’m fine it’s just me but some of them have families.”

Misty smiled. Officer Jenny’s no matter where were so kind hearted. There was no hiding anything from any of them either. Great officers. All the same, the Jenny’s and Joy’s.

“Sorry about my attitude earlier.” Ash said rubbing his head.

“It’s okay Ash.” Jenny smiled. “It was the worry talking.”

“But still.” Ash mumbled. “I shouldn’t have acted just I was so worried.”

Ash was still mumbling apologies under his breath after Officer Jenny showed them out of the station. Misty slid him a slight glance. He really did look really apologetic.

“Let up Ash.” She said to cheer him up. Absently Ash grabbed her hand with his and began to pull her in the direction of the Centre.

“Sure thing. After we get us some food. Pikachu and I are starving.” Misty laughed out loud. Ash never let anything get him down for very long.

“Please wait. Ash Ketchum from Pallet town.” A soft voice called to them. Looking around Misty saw a woman in a hooded robe approaching them with a Lucario at her side.

“You.” Ash frowned.

“Please Ash, I would like only a moment of your time.” The woman and both Pokémon bowed before them.

“Hey hey hey!” Ash yelped shaking his hands. “No need for all that. I forgave you guys already.”

“I would ask for you to hear us out.” The woman continued as she spoke to the ground. Misty was amazed. These people were so formal and humble.

“Just please get up.” Ash begged.

Sitting up to a kneeling position, woman and Pokémon clasped hands at Ash. “We have heard your words from before speaking of the freedom for Pokémon. We would beg you to take a gift from us so that you may continue your spiritual journey.”

The Lucario rose gracefully and revealed a small blue egg. Misty was amazed, she had not even noticed the Lucario had it. Kneeling before Ash the Lucario offered it.

“That egg is due to hatch very soon.”  The woman intoned. “It is the wish of myself and my Lucario that you raise it to be free in your world. We are attached to our own but Lucario wishes to give her child the opportunity to choose its path whichever it may be. To fight or not, to become strong or not. A choice.”

“I hear you.” Ash said as he accepted the egg. “I’ll do my best, thank you.”

“And we will take our leave.” The woman said gracefully as she stood up. Misty watched as she gracefully went on her way back down the street. It was almost as if she was walking on water.

“That is a surprise isn’t it?” Misty asked a silent Ash.

“Yeah.” Ash mumbled as he held the egg in both hands and Pikachu looked at it curiously. “We should be on our way though Misty. Everyone is waiting.”

************************************************************************************

Paul sat in the centre garden watching as light slowly began to illuminate it. Everything was back to normal but he was unable to relax.

It was not that he was bothered by the cults talking. It was more that the combination of all the occurrences really finally seemed to be sinking in.

Training with Torterra had not helped one bit for his thinking. A run sure had not. Reaching into his pocket Paul withdrew a pokeball. The capture of that Seadra had been good though. His run had taken him to the edge of the lake.

Unfortunately for the Seadra it picked the wrong time to be in such a bad mood wanting to attack passersby. It had been over in an instant. Paul knew the Pokémon was strong, but it had allowed its anger to control it.

Making an easy capture for Paul. He should be happy but he knew even this capture had to do with Misty and Ash. The presence of such a strong force like Lugia. Seadra was too afraid to attack head on, it was common sense but still shattered pride made it angry.

For so long it had thought it was powerful and strong. Now in the face of a powerful foe much more powerful than it was, Seadra had been quelled. The humiliation must have been more than it could bare.

Paul put away the pokeball again. His pride was strong but he still found it in him to admit when he was wrong. The taste of humiliation was a hard thing to bare. That taste itself was Paul’s biggest fear.

Paul knew he did not fear strong Pokémon. He feared the taste of humiliation. The feeling of failing, in any given task. That was why he went with the mindset of going to win but still. Knowing there was a possibility of him losing never failed to shake him up.

Inhaling Paul smelt a light perfume. Who would be out in the garden at this sort of morning? Turning his head he saw Dawn watching him.

“It’s really early.” She said softly.

“I only sleep the necessary amount of hours.” Paul grunted. Dawn looked away nervously and Paul brushed away at the spot next to him.

“You can sit here if you want.” He mumbled and waited. No longer looking at her he felt when she sat down next to him. staring up at the sky Paul waited.

“It has been a rough sort of days.” Dawn sighed. “Feels so weird to relax now.” Paul nodded, after all the worry and the wait. Having almost nothing to do except prepare felt wrong.

“I’ve talked to May a bit.” Dawn continued. “I know how you and Drew must be feeling right now. I have to admit I never even thought twice about having Georgio come to see Misty you know? But the whole Brock calling.”

Dawn sighed. “Misty and Ash have such a strong bond right now. I would like to think theirs is nothing that can get in their way right now but all one needs is the right crack and even the strongest wall can fall.  I had no big intentions when I was with Brendan talking to Barry about it.”

Paul was frozen. What she just said. With the right crack and even the strongest wall could fall. Even though Misty and Ash made their progress, there was still danger.

In any relationship there was danger but with even the smallest crack in the right place. The whole thing could become null and void. Which meant if that was to happen. All the teamwork would fall apart.

If he could break the bond between the trainer and their Pokémon. It would not matter just how strong their bond was. They would be able to function as a unit. It would all fall to pieces.

Dawn was still talking but Paul was only hearing mumbles. He brought out the knot the prince had given him and examined it closely. Before he thought it was beyond unknotting but now he was looking closer her saw the right string was the one that had obviously been used to start the knot.

If he was to slacken the middle to a certain extent, then when the right side tried to knot again the whole knot would slip and become unraveled. Paul smiled, was this knot the reason the Prince had spoken the way he had?

Was he meant not to be like Ash and his manner of bonds but to find what broke them? Paul had to admit that suited his battle style a lot better. Turning to face Dawn who was now blushing and stammering he decided there was no time like the present to make things clear.

Grasping her chin so she turned to face him Paul was blessed with Dawn falling silent. His eyes lowered slightly as he smiled. “Dawn, anything that happened during this time was not your fault or in any was something to hold against you.”

“But you weren’t speaking to me.” Dawn whispered. “Drew walks away and ignores May. You were mad at us last time over Georgio I know you are mad this time too.”

“Is there someone here whose presence should make me angry Blue?” Paul asked her watching as her lashes lowered and she lightly held his wrist.

“Of course not. I mean I don’t think you like Barry that much but aside from Georgio.” Dawn blushed. “No one here should cause you any irritation. There is no one between us like Ash and Misty so, you should not be mad..” She finished in a whisper.

Paul nodded before bringing her head to rest on his chest. This is why he so much enjoyed Dawn. Sometimes her inability to see the things in front her irritated him but her way of looking at things never failed to amuse him.

She saw Kenny as a friend, so he was no bother to her because he was going to stay as just a friend. Because he would stay as a friend there was no way he could interfere between himself and her. It was so easy to figure out how she thought.

Even though she was wrong very wrong. Kenny would be trouble but Paul would not hold it against her. She was not stupid, she just had everything laid out with no detours and mistakes allowed. It would be up to Paul to help Kenny back to his neatly labelled box marked childhood friend, childhood memories in the section of Dawn’s affections called Past

*************************************************************************************

Ash left Pikachu with Misty and set off for a look at the town. She had fussed greatly as had everyone about him not returning to the clinic but he felt just fine. Totally rested up and they soon would have an event to come up.

He had an egg to help hatch too. This would be the only space he would have to gather his thought and wander the way he wanted to. Slowing down his pace as he was about to pass an outdoor cafe Ash brooded on thoughts of the egg.

“Only one twerp we know could resurrect a civilization.”

“But wouldn’t that be a mistake they were never dead just hidden.”

“But only a certain twerp could bring life to a ruin.”

“Stop it already Jessie you won’t get through to him.”

“My words not get through? The dazzling Jessie in his twerpy life.”

“More over than through listen to your James give up the fight.”

Ash’s eyes flew open wide as he spotted the rocket Due casually sitting at a table in the outdoor cafe indulging in breakfast and coffee. With weak knees he pointed in their direction.

“Team! R-“

“That is getting old now.” Jessie cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Why don’t you join us twerp?” Doing as she said Ash flopped in the seat across from James next to Jessie.

“Don’t tell me you are planning on building a store here.” He complained. “I just saw you guys building a store back there.”

“No, we are just passing through.” James said sipping his coffee. “This place is hardly a place to really get any good sales.”

“Just history and more history.” Jessie said gloomily. “All you need here is a souvenir shop and they already have that.”

“Even with our skills we can’t possibly make money in such a place.” James sighed. “We cut our losses early and we already have a place set up. That’s where we are heading now.”

“But there was such a delightful rumour we heard from the police.” Jessie confided as she gently put down her cup.

“It said a water gym leader from Kanto had gotten herself kidnapped. A crazy trainer from Kanto rushed down a deep hole to rescue her and that people were discovered living in the hole. A lost civilization can you believe it?” James laughed.

“Only a twerp could get into so much trouble.” Jessie sniffed.

“It was not that crazy.” Ash muttered.

“Hey Twerp.” Jessie cut in. “Is the main twerpette okay?”

“Yeah.” Ash sighed. “It was crazy for a while but I brought her back. She’s with Pikachu right now. I dint want to leave her but it’s okay at least for now.”

“You know twerp.” James confided. “I told Jessie all about your ambitions she was delighted.”

“But I don’t have any ambitions.” Ash said in confusion. Jessie fiddled with the handle of her cup and looked elsewhere.

“You want Misty’s heart right? Don’t you?” James pressed.

“Oh, that.” Ash said in embarrassment. He nervously wiped the back of his hand on his head. “Yeah, I like being with Misty a lot. I like her laughing, smiling. I want her safe, I want her with me too and I want to talk to her if she isn’t.”

“I don’t think we are there yet James.” Jessie sighed. “We have progress but he hasn’t got there yet.”

“I don’t want to disappoint her again or make her think I’m a kid again though.” Ash admitted. “She’s so far ahead of me. In knowing what she wants. In getting it, knowing about relationships and kissing. I feel so far behind.”

“She’s a girl.” Jessie said dryly. “We have a natural affinity for these sort of things.”

“You know the twerp here must be so cute to the twerpette.” James laughed. “You have to move slowly because you never know when it will be too much. So what you plan on doing to catch up in kissing?”

“James!” Jessie protested shocked.

“What Jessie? You don’t plan on letting such a twerp go around embarrassing himself do you?”

“James he’s a twerp embarrassing himself is written into the description already. You can’t be seriously even thinking of prying even further into this right?”

“I’ll just give him a simple prod Jessie. It’s not like me to stand by and watch a hard working rose fail to reach the sun.”

“Just who is this rose? The twerp or the twerpette?” Jessie demanded.

“How can you help?” Ash interrupted.

“Simple twerp.” James said in his element. “You practice.”

“Misty said if I practice on people Officer Jenny will arrest me. But if I practice with her she really will know how much I suck.” Ash complained.

“Practice on your hand. Like girls do.” James announced as he started in on his food.

“Girls so that? Kiss their hands?” Ash said bewildered. Misty did that too? “But that’s dumb.” He protested.

“It is what it is.” James spoke through tearing apart a large piece of pastry with his teeth. “It’s really good practice when you get the hang of it you can try again.”

“What’s the big fuss about kissing somebody?” Ash complained.

“It makes you feel closer to that person.” Jessie sighed. “A kiss can tell you how important you are to them and how much you want them. It is the action that can convey feelings.”

“Good one Jessie.” James said.

“Thank you Team Rocket.” Ash said standing. “I’ve got to go now.”

“Practice!” James yelped after him as he bolted back out of the outdoor cafe in the direction of the Pokémon Centre. He would be practicing.

The action that conveyed feelings. If he could master this, if he could really manage to do that. He would not have to worry about messing up as he spoke. He could show her how much she meant to him through a simple kiss.

Ash hesitated a bit. The Aura could do that too but he guessed he could save that for another time or for a different emotion or something.

**********************************************************************************

It took May a good hour to finally track down Gary. He was knee deep in Pokémon history records at the museum. She did not know why she had not picked there first to look.

“Gary!” She laughed. “I’ve got something really good to tell you!”

*******************************************************************************

Ash was in a hurry back to the Pokémon centre when something stopped him. The kid Georgio appeared just as Ash was two streets away. The guy was obviously waiting on him. Ash slowed to a walk. So this guy had come along too. Ash did not remember seeing him among everyone else.

“I saw when you left.” Georgio called out as a greeting. “I decided until you finished cooling your head or whatever it was you were out doing.”

“What do you want?” Ash asked his suspicion high as he faced the guy.

“To talk to you, but I would not be able to do it in front everyone. I don’t want anyone dragged into this.”

“If you wanted to battle me.” Ash said slowly fighting the urge to grit his teeth. “I’m ready anytime.”

“I said I wanted to talk.” Georgio replied folding his arms. “You really are stupid. If it was a battle I wanted there would be no reason to approach you like this.”

“What could you and I have to talk about?” Ash asked wanting to push on past the guy.

“Misty of course.” Georgio said effectively freezing Ash.

“No, we don’t. We don’t have Misty in common.” Ash said his voice hoarse. “You just live in her town. It’s one thing as a citizen to be concerned for her but we both know what I think about you. Things like you should just shut up.”

“You can’t stop me from being concerned. For caring.” Georgio snapped unfolding his hands to clench them at his sides.

“What makes you think you have something to tell me?” Ash demanded. “A little stalker fan should remain on the sidelines.”

“I care for Misty. This whole stuff that went on down here. Are you saying I can’t worry? That I can’t feel worried about her? Especially with everything that happened?”

“I did not foresee something like this happening. I don’t know who ever could.” Ash snapped feeling his temper get the better of him.

“I can protect Misty better than you can.” Georgio stated. “I left her with and look. Misty could have died down there.”

“You must be some sort of crazy.” Ash harshly whispered. “There is no way you can protect Misty better than I ever could. First off you are weak. Second there is no way to protect Misty fully unless you want to crush her spirit. Thirdly, Misty is strong, she does not even need protection.”

“This little adventure proves otherwise about the protection.” Georgio hissed.

“She had almost finished rescuing herself by the time I got there.” Ash said his stomach tight.

“You liar. I know she was unconscious from almost all the time she was dragged off.”

“Misty’s spirit is pure. Her Aura almost finished doing the job for her. It’s something you would not be able to see or even understand.”

“So you think because you have you a little power that this makes up for it? I’m supposed to forget about the fear I felt when I learnt about what happened to Misty. I love Misty!”

“Misty sees you as someone that belongs in her town. Mist sees you as one of the mass amount of people she has to protect. There is no way you would have been able to survive down there. No way you could have rescued her. You only recently opened your heart to Pokémon. Don’t yap at me for doing my job and pulling Misty out of trouble.” Ash snarled at Georgio seizing the front of the guy’s shirt.

“You act like you are so much to Misty. You are the one that left her and went travelling all over everywhere. You can’t even sit still.” Georgio taunted as he tried to wrestle the bit of shirt Ash was tightly grasping away. “I would stay by her side and help her, support her and the gym.”

“It must be so nice to be a guy without dreams and goals who can only suck up to his idol.” Ash snorted as he pushed Georgio away harshly. “Misty knows my goal. She understands that. She doesn’t hate or resent me for that. Moving forward to be the best. It’s not just what I do it’s who I am.”

Ash glared at Georgio. “So what if I have to leave. She knows I’ll be back. So what if she gets strong? That just makes me want to battle her more. If I was to go around big and bad trying to smother her in protection all the time when things like this happens she would never call out for me to save her.”

Ash took a step backward. “She knows I trust her. That I trust in her strength so in return she trusts me to always be there to help her out of difficult situations. She trusts my strength and I trust Misty to help me if I’m over my head. She is hot headed. Mew knows when she gets heated there is cooling her until she goes violent on you.”

Ash took another step back his breaths coming faster as he forced himself to cool down. “But you know what? We are a team. You can’t force a team. You are not a team with Misty.”

“The fact remains. I will be coming after Misty now.” Georgio said clutching at the wrinkled part of his shirt.

“You don’t have a chance.” Ash laughed. “Not because I’ll stop you or anything but because she doesn’t want you. Pushing feelings on someone who doesn’t want them is wrong. All you can do is make Misty hate and resent you. Why? Because you won’t take no for an answer.”

“I can protect her. I will do it better than you. Much better and I will prove it.”

“If everyone was always protected they would have no adventures. They would not make friends. They won’t learn anything new. No one would be happy. I was afraid for Misty. I was scared beyond anything. But I never once let down hope she was alive and fine. Because I trust her and because Misty knows about the danger and fun of adventures.”

Dusting his hands Ash passed Georgio who stood frozen. “I won’t take this lightly though. You make a move towards Misty I’ll be there blocking your way. You harass you I will hurt you. Be it a Pokémon battle or a brawl. I do what I’m willing to have my Pokémon do.”

“You can’t have her all to yourself Ash.”

“I know I won’t share her with people like you. Take my advice. Get yourself a dream, a goal a purpose. Something to hold onto. Because you are just going to annoy me and irritate Misty. You will never be able to understand those with big dreams.”

Ash stepped away from Georgio and continued on his way back to the Pokémon centre. This time Georgio did not stop him just let him continue on his way. Ash’s heart was racing his mind was spinning.

It was almost like he had been possessed the whole conversation but he knew he was not. The words he spoke it was not until he said it that he could understand them. Misty was his best friend. The girl he cared for the most. The girl he trusted the most and was desperate to protect.

The girl he wanted to see happy on adventures, determined in battles and by his side whenever he could have her there. That was not a bad thing. Glances back to see Georgio, Ash was greeted to the sight of Georgio walking away from where he had been standing confidently.

Ash knew the guy would never stand a chance. He would be unable to understand Misty to get to see all the sides of her personality. You learnt a lot from travel but that was not all. Ash knew he was not in the mood now and ever to give his place up when it came to Misty.

He could not describe how he felt. When one used aura to see another’s heart. One did not need words and Ash had seen her heart. It had been only for a moment but he knew what he felt in her heart. He sensed himself.


	45. The pain connection brings

“Prepare for trouble what is coming is a lecture.”

“Make it double we are posing as parental figures.”

“Lecturing twerps on their dangerous decisions.”

“Like go resurrecting and get kidnapped by dead civilisations.”

“To denounce any thoughts we feared for your safety.”

“We turned up anyway and find you looking so cheeky.”

“Parental figure Jessie.”

“Fatherly figure James.”

“Parental figures to show twerps what is right.”

“Settle down and listen don’t make us have to fight.”

Misty froze outside of the Pokemart at hearing what could only be a motto. Pikachu froze on her shoulders too. All she wanted was to buy some stuff and find Ash. Instead she found the Rocket duo leaning against the wall outside the door.

“Hey!” She said brightly only to get a frown from Jessie in response.

“Twerpette, that isn’t how you great someone worried about you.”

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here. And a new motto. Impressive. Are you building a store here?” Misty winced. A megastore like the ones these two liked would not fit in here.

“The twerp just asked us that same question right Jessie?” James laughed as he lightly tugged at the petals of a rose he pulled from his pocket.

“Yeah, and just like the twerp we are telling you. Nope not here. A few towns away. Meowth is already over there setting it up.”

“Meowth?” Misty said in doubt. That did not seem like a wise business decision.

“He’s wonderful at establishing bargains and contracts.” Jessie grinned. “James and I are better at bringing in the people and keeping them happy.”

“Sounds nice.” Misty laughed. “So you guys really are not going back to Team Rocket then.”

“No.” James responded while Jessie hesitated a brief moment and then nodded.

“So Pikachu over there can calm down. We don’t want you Pikachu. We can’t sell you legally after all and if we were to do it illegally our store would be forever tarnished.” Jessie yawned.

“Anyway Twerpette. We wanted to lecture you on the dangers of your adventure.” James began.

“But we can see you already know.” Jessie finished. “You know, the twerp would have survived if anything happened but he wouldn’t be the same.”

“I know that.” Misty said as she lowered her head. She knew that well. If she had been lost. If she had died eventually Ash would recover and move on but he would never be the Ash they all knew again.

There was a high chance that the Ash he turned into when she went missing would make a permanent appearance. A harsh cold Ash. That was how Drew described it.

Harsh, cold with nothing else to lose except his life with a burning determination about him. Drew had sat her down to explain the Ash that came after her. Misty knew if he had not saved her the determination would disappear leaving a cold harsh Ash.

“I won’t bother saying be careful from now on or anything like that.” James sighed toying with the petals of the rose. “We know you twerps that is a waste but I will say try not to leave any regrets behind.”

“James!” Jessie snapped making James cease playing with the petals. “That is not what you should say. Look Twerpette. Before this part of the twerp fades away, put some use to it. James already gave him some homework.” Jessie said dryly.

“Homework?” Misty asked in confusion as the older woman smirked before grabbing James hand.

“Let’s go James. Our parental duty is finished.”

“This seemed more like a cupid duty Jessie.” James complained as Jessie dragged him further away from Misty. Misty was left standing in front of the PokéMart her mouth agape staring after them.

She was convinced that they had just went another level up the crazy level. Or descended another foot down the crazy staircase. Them being good was nice but to keep up with them or try to was giving her a slight headache.

“Let’s head back.” Misty shrugged shaking her head to clear it of the confusion the Team Rocket Duo had left her with. Pikachu rubbed his cheek on hers and she giggled turning to go back to the Centre.

“Um excuse me.” Misty turned curiously to see a man dressed in an overcoat and hat looking at her.

“Um, yes?” Misty said warily.

“Are you by any chance going back to the Pokémon centre to see Ash?” The unknown man questioned.

“Yes.” Misty frowned looking the man over. Not like she would recognise him because of Ash. Ash met many people but he knew she knew Ash.

“Thank goodness. I came here quickly because I know he and May are here. when I stopped for a drink here because I was sweltering and I recognised you from television.” The man said wiping his face.

Misty squinted in more confusion. If he was hot. Then why not take off the overcoat one time? “Well you can come back with me and Pikachu.” Misty offered and got taken aback by the guy’s smile. Just who was he.

************************************************************************************

Drew was on his way back to the Pokémon centre on his own pace. He could have hurried but he did not feel like it. He felt a little bothered that May did not come to his event. After all she knew about it, he came to watch hers after all.

Drew knew he came late and watched from the balcony but still he went. May on the other hand had not come face to face with him since they had all talked together in the Centre lobby.

Not that he had not seen her going about but she had not spoken to him since then. Not a glare not to pump him for information like he was sure she would have. No, instead she became filled with happy thoughts or sunshine or something.

If she had been hanging with Tower prick, Drew knew he would have fallen into a sullen mood but the guy had be rebuffed every time he went near. Not that Drew was overly pleased, just that he was glad deep inside.

Stepping inside the Pokémon Centre he heaved a sigh at the air-condition that rushed over him. the day was warm. Not so much trouble but he had been in a contest for a long time with their air-condition.

Then to walk all the way back to the centre under the warm sun. It made one warm quickly. Which is why he took his time.

Drew was about to head to the cafeteria for something cold when he saw a sight that made him halt all tracks. Misty was talking to Ash and some guy in a long brown overcoat and knitted cap.

To go out looking like that. Either that guy had watched a few too many detective episodes or a problem was really on the horizons. Drew slowly approached keeping his distance so he could hear but not be obligated to join in the conversation. Or be seen for that matter.

“So you don’t remember then Ash.” The man was saying.

“The voice. I know you.” Ash frowned as he rubbed Pikachu who was on his shoulder. “I know I met you but who are you? Show me your face.” Ash laughed.

“The disguise stays on. At least for a bit longer. Scratch you brain Ash.” The man laughed back.

“A hint?” Ash frowned and Misty giggled into her hand.

“Water.” The man said in a serious tone. “A lot of water, and pirates and a myth.”

“Pirates, water. May.” Ash frowned bigger. “Did we meet at a theme park?”

“Still this dense?” The man sighed.

“Na.” Ash casually said. “Disguise, pirates, water and May. When I put that together I get water show. Mystery. People of the water and a Pokémon Ranger.”

“So.” The man grinned. “You figured it out then.” The man flung away his overcoat to reveal simple clothing underneath. Drew raised one eyebrow at the display. That was ridiculous.

“Pokémon Ranger Jack.” Ash sad smugly. “No ranger clothes I see.”

“This here is a case of being undercover.” The Ranger Jack explained folding his coat over one arm. “Been tracking for a while. Did some hunting in Sinnoh was just in Unova when I got discovered. Had to make a dash and I hid for a while then well a lot of things happened.” The Jack person explained.

“You made it!” May’s voice came towards them. Drew turned to see May running in their direction her cheeks flushed and a huge grin on her face.

“Been a while little May.” Jack laughed. “You managed to grow.” Drew chocked on a laugh, this man was something else.

“Nice to finally see you again.” May said shyly. Drew raised an eyebrow.

“We didn’t really say goodbye on the most friendly of terms. I think you still held some resentment.” Jack shrugged as he packed away his coat.

“I realized it was for the best.” May shrugged. “But Gary wants to talk to you.”

“And there is someone who would like to talk to you May.” Jack said as he held May’s hand as if it was delicate. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up unless I was a hundred percent sure but i'm sure now. This is the place. So if your friend could wait. We could go now.”

May hesitated looking behind her to Misty. The indecision on her face was so strong. It was obvious she wanted to send the guy to Gary but whatever he was offering was clearly more of a lure.

“I can wait.” May smiled softly. “Go to Gary and tell him you made it. I’ll see about a boat and the other stuff.”

“Someone changed.” Ranger Jack mused as May and Misty left together out the Pokémon Centre.

“She had too. You can’t expect her to be the same May after everything. Loss helps you change.” Ash yawned.

“For sure I thought she would be unable to wait. I’m kind of glad I was wrong.” Jack said as he clapped Ash on the back. “Alright then. Let’s be off.

Drew watched the two head in the direction of the rooms quietly. He had a fairly good idea what was going on. Which was good. Very good. Drew from the corner of his eye saw a bewildered Brendan enter the Pokémon Centre. The poor guy had the look of someone harshly brushed off.

That guy really did not know May at all.

************************************************************************************

Biting her lip as the boat slowly went through the river leading to the sea May watched the water nervously. Where they were going Ranger Jack had told her not to keep her hopes up but she could not help it.

It had been so long. She had given up hope so long ago. The odds of seeing each other had been so slim that she had pushed everything to the back of her mind. It really did hurt.

Just seeing Ranger Jack had almost shattered her nerves. It seemed like only yesterday she had stood on the shore and had her heart broken into what seemed to be millions of pieces. Now she was about to have that heart broken, mended then broken once more. But it was worth it.

“May?” Brendan asked her nervously trying to touch her hand reassuringly.

“I’m fine.” She responded jerking her hand away. She was not mad but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She thought it was bad enough she was with all the others in this moment. Could she not get to be alone with her thoughts at least?

“Shove off for a bit.” Drew sighed. “Read the mood idiot. This isn’t the time for idle chat.” May fought her smile away. Deep inside she was thankful to Drew for understanding. Even if that was a bit harsh.

“I’m worried.” Brendan gritted out.

“Have some patience and relax. Enjoy the boat ride. Play with your Pokémon.” Drew offered as he lifted Zorua with one hand to rest her over his shoulder where she proceeded to snuggle into the nape of his neck.

“Forget you.” Brendan muttered softly turning away.

“No nibbling, Zorua.” Drew muttered tugging at one of Zorua’s ears. “We spoke about this already. My hair is not grass. In fact I’m pretty sure you don’t really eat grass anyway. Double the reason you shouldn’t”

The boat stopped it’s forward glide and May felt her heart jump. They would be walking from here. Down into the heart right to the spring. She could not wait to see him.

“Need help Dawn?” May heard Kenny offer as they all got up to hop off the boat.

“Thanks Kenny but Paul has this.” Dawn laughed as Paul who had already jumped off onto dry land was reaching for Dawn’s extended hand.

“I see.” Kenny mumbled as he watched Paul safely tug Dawn onto dry land safely. Right behind her was Gary and Ranger Jack safely jumping. Right after them was Cilan helping Iris and May and Ash easily jumping across.

“Look at the strong gym leader.” Gary whistled bringing laughs from those already on land. “She is so strong she doesn’t even need help. poor Ash.”

“Shut up Gary, you think I feel weak because Misty is good at getting across by herself?” Ash taunted Gary. “I feel pretty awesome knowing we did this by ourselves.”

“I think you will feel weak that it’s Misty that will have to help your sorry self across someday. Maybe tomorrow.” Gary snickered. May grinned at the teasing. She was about to go across herself when she sensed Drew on her right and Brendan on her left.

“Let’s go May.” Brendan said as he grasped her right elbow.

“Oh ho.” Drew snickered. “Go right ahead May. We wouldn’t want you to fall in this water after all.” He laughed as he stood on the edge of the boat. Turning back to look at her May swore she saw annoyance with the humour in his eyes.

“It’s courtesy.” Brendan said glaring at Drew.

“Whatever seems kinda weak to me. Not all expedition like at all. See ya.” Drew said as he launched himself into the air easily landing onto the bank. Watching him May felt a twitch inside her. There was a thump as Georgio landed on the bank as well and she gently shrugged off Brendan’s arm.

“It’s not that much a big a deal. I can do it.” She smiled before jumping to the bank as well. When she landed she felt the impact on her heel and tottered for a bit before she felt herself steadied by Drew.

“You could have just gotten help.” Drew sighed.

“I can do this much for myself.”

“But you didn’t have to.” Drew said as Brendan joined him.

“This way!” Ranger Jack yelled walking off and the others beginning to trail after him.

“Let’s just go.” Drew sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets leaving her behind. Biting back a smile May tottered after him. it took her a while to catch up fully and walk by his side. Drew was really setting a brisk pace.

Yet it barely seemed like he was going fast. Zorua was not even getting jostled. May opened her mouth to comment on it to Drew when the bushes ahead of them rustled and the Team Rocket Duo came backing out.

Shaking her head to dislodge the many leaves caught in it, Jessie turned around and spotted them before James did. Surprise crossed the woman’s face as she spotted them. Her eyes roved over them all before landing on Ranger Jack. Frowning again she pointed directly at him.

“Prepare for trouble I don’t think we have met.”

“Oh yes we have Jessie how could you forget?”

“To protect my thoughts from falling into devastation.”

“If you can’t remember this guy you need to go on a vacation.”

“To renounce the claim of aging from which I love.”

“That guy gave us pain that sent us to the stars above.”

“Oooh my back remembers, silly me Jessie.”

“I’d like to forget, James.”

“Oh those guys.” Ranger Jack frowned. “I hope we won’t have to fight you. You should have learned from last time.”

“It’s hard to believe but they own a store and are on the correct side of the law at the moment.” Ash intervened.

“Well.” Ranger Jack frowned.

“I know.” Misty chimed in. “But seriously. They are serious right now.”

“I feel so insulted right now.” Jessie sulked as she pulled a brush from her pocket to attend to her hair.

“I’d say sorry. But what are you doing out here?” Ash asked.

“Oh, that. We were out sightseeing to get some ideas for the store. All this history, might spark something for when we go back to Kanto.” Jessie shrugged.

“Um well we are going somewhere. You are welcome to tag along. You were involved after all.” Ranger Jack sighed.

“Really? If it’s the temple we learned our lesson.” James spoke up waving his hands negatively. “We don’t want any part in it.”

“Not the temple.” May spoke up her heart clenching.

“Oh.” James said a smirk growing on his face. “Guess it’s that then. Good for you Hoenn Twerpette.”

“James you can’t call her like that. What is wrong with not just calling her a Twerpette?” Jessie snapped as she pulled on James Cheek viciously.

“Can we walk and talk?” Gary asked as he took the lead. James and Jessie blended into their formation just ahead of May.

“We can’t just say Twerpette. They are all Twerpettes. You have to define them all. Hoenn Twerpette, Sinnoh Twerpette, Unova Twerpette and the main twerpette. Else everyone would be confused Jessie.” James moaned as he rubbed his pulled cheek.

“It sounds just rude doing it like that.” Jessie responded glaring at James. “It’s like someone was to call us Team Rocket duo original or something degrading like Team Rocket duo losers. Just keep it simple.”

“That is totally different to this.” James sulked.

“Let’s just agree I’m right and call it even.” Jessie laughed.

“Fine, shake hands.” May felt her eyes widen in surprise as Jessie and James actually shook hands and nodded.

“That explains it.” Drew murmured and May looked up at him.

“Explain what?” She asked keeping her voice low.

“The power struggle. They both have dominant personalities but James gives in easy to keep the peace. He doesn’t really care anyway, but if he ever did. Jessie would be immediately bowled over.” Drew smirked.

“I don’t get it why?” May asked watching the Duo ahead of them.

“Because Jessie always is on the attack. She won’t ever learn how to defend with him always giving in. Which means he has the most practice in defense and she won’t know how to defend or how to react to his attack while he would.”

“Drew it would be an argument not a battle.” May sighed.

“Comes down to the same thing. Keep your head.” Drew shrugged and again he picked up the pace. May narrowed her eyes before speeding up. She did not want to get left behind the group and slowly tag along like Paul, Dawn, Georgio and Iris.

*************************************************************************************

Paul kept a wary eye on the nuisance's back. It was stiff, maybe from fighting the urge to look back and glare. The walk to wherever they were going had been full of nuisances but Kenny was the biggest one.

Usually Paul would be keeping pace at the front but he wanted to limit Kenny and his consistent watching of them, so slowly he slowed himself and Dawn’s pace until they were dawdling at the back. By the time Kenny had realized what had happened, Paul and Dawn were at the back with Kenny in the front with Ash and the ranger.

It was so simple and effective that Paul had to blink away the tears of laughter that kept creeping up. The guy had only allowed one desperate look around him and that was it. He was fighting to be a man and not look back but it had to be killing him.

“Thank you Paul.” Dawn whispered next to him startling him.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because I know you are worried I will tire out.” Dawn laughed. “No need to worry. I’m fine. But this pace is really nice. We are almost there. I can hear the water louder but I’m not tired at all.”

“Even if we were to walk quickly, you wouldn’t have tired out.” Paul told her as he tugged lightly at her hair.

“Think so?” Dawn mused.

“Blue, I know it.” Paul said his gaze going back to watching the front of the group. He had been keeping an on and off eye on Drew and his troubles. Once again Drew had wrestled control back to himself. May was fighting to stick with him and the other guy fighting to get close to May.

It was all back in Drew’s hand. Paul was glad for the trainer. That Brendan guy had thrown him off by a bit but it was obvious that Drew had landed perfectly and was already sharing out the blows. The tie between Brendan and May was looking more than a bit unraveled.

Paul held back a full blown grin. It had taken Misty and her problems for himself and Drew to regain the upper hand. It was chance but still Paul was glad. From now on he was rolling with the punches too.

*************************************************************************************

Ash really had to stop meeting with these Legendary Pokémon, Drew was deadly serious. There was only so much one could take before seeing Legendary mythical Pokémon became something like old news.

The Lugia was there in the river glade but that was not all. The appearance of a Pokémon Ranger and the way he had spoken. Drew just knew that they were off to see a Pokémon. But a Manaphy? When was this madness going to stop?

The Manaphy had called May Momma and jumped at her. Drew did not know which surprised him more. It speaking or it calling May its mother.

“Just how many legends and Legendary Pokémon has Ash proven real?” Paul whispered. Drew slanted a look at him. Paul was watching May and Dawn coo all over the Manaphy in disbelief.

“I almost don’t want to know. I knew that a Pokémon had to be involved but this.” Drew sighed as May tearfully hugged the Manaphy and Misty stroked the head of Lugia. “This is getting to be a bit too much.”

“I didn’t even know.” Drew heard Brendan behind him. “She never told me.”

“Bet there is a lot you don’t know.” Drew smirked flicking his hair back. “See this is why she was so short tempered. She finally gets to be with someone she has not seen in a long time. No wonder she didn’t want to talk about it especially knowing she has to leave again.”

“Shut up.” Brendan snarled quietly.

“Oh, no way.” Drew laughed back.

“This was just by coincidence you understand.” Ranger Jack was explaining. “I don’t know if you are going to be able to see each other again soon.”

“This is just heart rending. How can he do this.” Brendan said turning away.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad knowing that Manaphy is happy and alive and doing well.” May said tears running down her face. “Manaphy. I’m so happy love you.”

“Love. You. May.” Manaphy replied waving blue fins up at May.

“That never fails to scare me a little.” Ash hissed.

“See that?” Drew said to Brendan’s back. “You really don’t get May. It doesn’t matter if she never sees this Manaphy again. She would not miss this for the world. She knew not seeing the prince of the sea again was a big possibility. She most likely tore herself up over it. But she gets one more chance and what did she do? It as not even a certainty but guess what? She rushed right to it. Knowing it would hurt.”

Drew grinned broadly at Brendan seeing the expression on his face. This guy did not like Drew saying he knew May better. Did not matter anyway, Drew was back in control. May would be the same tottering and running full speed after him again.

Just a bit more, just a few more things he had to do before May was fully ready and it would not matter where she went or with whom. She would pick back up and chance him down again.

In fact soon enough May would not even want to pick up with a someone else. Taking a rose out Drew grinned at his opponent. May was enthralled with the Prince of the sea. With Drew being the rose Prince there was no way a King of towers could be so much of a threat.

Drew let his true emotions show on his face for a brief moment and hid it again before May could catch sigh. It was enough Brendan stepped one step back before recovering and glaring at him. Drew just smirked into the rose. He was ready anytime.


	46. Deep dark emotions, Warning words

Cilan felt exhausted after the small trip they had taken. Iris had retreated to the girls room along with May after they got back. No need to question why, May had smiled as she waved to Manaphy goodbye. She managed to smile and continue conversations but her eyes kept watering.

“This sort of thing.” Drew moaned as he sat in the lobby. “I don’t know how we are supposed to deal.”

“If you can’t take May going all teary eyed. How are you going to take Misty getting Misty?” Gary mumbled kicking the base of a potted plant.”

“Not my job.” Drew laughed.

“I’m glad I won’t have that problem.” Paul grunted playing with a strange knot in his hand.

“Misty won’t.” Ash interrupted. “You can count on her staying strong. Besides that and this is totally different.”

“These random legendaries popping up around you.” Drew said throwing a cushion at Ash who easily caught it. “Please stop it. It’s like you are a myth book and we have quizzes every moment.”

“Sorry.” Ash grinned, he did not look the least bit sorry.

“You know the thing is. Now that we have Misty and Ash back. Now that they are out the clinic and the anything else. Don’t the rest of you have problems?” Cilan commented. Drew tossed a dirty look in his direction.

“Don’t start. You have no idea how I’m envying you on how easy you have it. Every time I turn I’m seeing that guy. Every time Paul takes a step he has to be seeing that puppy. Every time Ash breathes that guy turns up.”

Cilan grinned. “Don’t know what you could possibly mean.”

“Yes you do.” Paul yawned. “It’s worst for Drew. He finds me terrifying.”

“Do not go there. I’m ready to shake that classless jerk down.” Drew sniffed flicking his hair back.

“He knows what he will be running into.” Ash said clenching his fist as Pikachu sat on his shoulders giving him a worried look.

“How long will we have them around?” Drew questioned aloud. “That includes you.” He informed Gary who rolled his eyes.

“I might turn up at Misty’s apparent showdown. That is it. Might see you guys before you leave but I won’t bet on it.” Gary said frowning up at the ceiling.

“Thank mercies.” Drew smiled.

“I think those guys will be tagging along.” Cilan said running through in his head all he had been told. “Barry for sure plans on separating often. He has a run about schedule. Most it does not make sense.”

“That’s normal.” Ash dismissed.

“After that well it is wait and see. Georgio and Kenny do not warm up to me as much as Brendan does.” Cilan confessed. “After the rescue I fear I may learn even less.”

“Tell you what.” Drew mused. “We all know what this is leading to. Maybe not Ash but still we have a fair idea. Anyone want to bet on the odds?”

Cilan felt warmth burst in his heart. Even though he was infinitely glad he did not have to face the trouble the others had he was glad to know that they were not letting anything get them down.

“Count me in.” He laughed.

“Better keep this a secret from Iris.” Gary laughed.

“From all the girls.” Ash added as he tapped Pikachu on the nose. “Even PikaPals buddy. This is between men.”

“I’m willing to do a wager.” Paul said sliding forward in his seat.

“In that case. Let it begin.” Drew grinned removing a pen and paper from his pocket.

*************************************************************************************

Drew lay back alone in his room alone looking at his ceiling. Everyone had gone out at least he thought they did. It was only early evening but already he guessed people had stuff to do. He was worried about May just a little but there was no way he was making tower idiot’s mistake.

Sometimes they were better off alone and May looked like the last thing she wanted was anyone to see her crying face. Drew knew he should do some training maybe play with his Pokémon but he felt out of sorts.

Sitting up he contemplated his hands. Even though he washed them earlier they felt dirty, maybe from accidentally touching that guy’s bag earlier. Stupidity could become solid.

Getting up sighing Drew went to the bathroom and winced at his reflection. No mask, no glamour just a tired looking Drew. It was something he felt he could get depressed over. By a lot. Washing his hands slowly Drew avoided his reflection.

Drew gave a sigh when he heard a small click coming from outside the door. Shrugging it off as one of the others maybe returning. Something seemed off though so Drew slowly turned off the type.

The thought that maybe it was that guy sneaking in for some stupid reason. Drew wanted to put the guy in his place but someplace not so weird.

“Drew?” A soft whisper floated to him. Drew flicked his eyes to his reflection before forcing his normal face to appear.

“Here.” He answered swinging the bathroom door open.

“Oh.” May turned around from looking at the beds to face him. Drew noted the red eyes. Clenched hands and pale skin keeping his face impartial. It was not his job to judge he was an outsider in this matter.

“Need something clueless?” He asked her shaking his hands to dry them. A smile flickered across her face before she smoothed her hands over the sheet of Paul’s bed.

“No, not really. Just wanted to stay with you a bit. I knew you were in your room but I thought you were sleeping.” She said trailing her fingers over the sheet.

“Well I’m not.” Drew said as he passed her and stretched out back on his bed. “Just thinking.”

“Me too.” She answered sitting on the edge of the bed. Drew stiffened. He really did not want to chase her away but this was not such a good thing.

“May-“ He started.

“Drew do you think it is good that I value the hurt?” She asked her face turned away from him.

“What?” He asked struggling to sit up. That was totally out of the blue. Or maybe it was not. Looking at her tensed up shoulders Drew ran her words over in his mind.

“Value the hurt? You mean the hurt of loving something and letting them leave?” Drew watched her shoulders tense even more.

“Yes.” She whispered.  Drew stretched out on the bed again. “I don’t know. That sort of hurt comes because of the bond you share with others. When you think about it if you want to be rid of those feelings it sort of means you don’t want the bond anymore.”

Drew took a deep breath and sighed. “I think that bond is everything. It proves to you something mean full if only to you happened. It means something important and worthwhile occurred. Because of that you may feel hurt but I think that should be valued.”

Drew sat up and pulled May’s back to his front she went without a struggle. “If we did not value the hurt we feel when that bond is severed or tangled or even left slack for a while. Are we not saying that this is not worth it?”

“Drew?” May whispered.

“Yeah?” He answered tucking his head into her nape.

“Thank you for understanding.” She said.

“No problem.” He said as his eyes closed. At least this had been easy.

*************************************************************************************

Paul found himself in a unique situation. He was cornered. He had just left the centre to enter a small one on one tournament. Dawn had gone off to research. His day should have ended with him returning to the Pokémon centre to see her.

Instead he was facing her childhood friend a good distance away from the centre. Paul could tell the guy was nervous but he was not in the mood to do anything.

“We need to talk.” Kenny said his voice bouncing on the buildings on the empty street they were on. Paul just huffed as he made to walk past the guy. He was halted by Kenny stepping to the side getting in his way.

“I said we need to talk.” Kenny said his voice stronger. “You may be stronger than me or whatever but it doesn’t mean you can ignore me and walk past me like I don’t exist.”

“You say we need to talk but it is really you who wants to talk. We have nothing to talk about.” Paul said shoving hands into pockets.

“You think I want to talk to you? That is the last thing I want to do but we have to talk and we are going to talk. About Dawn.”

“Dawn is not something we can talk bout. Unless you have something to tell me about her past you think will amuse me somehow.”

“No, I want to tell you about my feelings.”

“I don’t do confessions from guys.” Paul interrupted casually and watched frustration bloom on Kenny’s face.

“I care about Dawn a lot.”

“As do all her friends.” Paul put in.

“I was with her for a long time.” Kenny continued.

“Not recently.” Paul noted.

“She cares for me too.”

“Dawn cares for everyone I notice.” Paul sighed.

“What are you getting at?” Kenny demanded. “I’m trying to tell you to keep getting between me and Dawn.”

“I’m letting you know.” Paul sighed. “That to Dawn you are not anything special. In fact you are like any other friend. You don’t stand out except for being a childhood friend. Nothing like what you imagine. You might like her but she does not like you. That’s why I’m here, for her to like.”

“You are so arrogant.” Kenny gritted out clenching his fists.

“Being truthful is not being arrogant.” Paul said brushing past Kenny. “You said what you wanted and I pointed out to you the reality. Now stop bothering me and go do something. I’m not as nice as Ash or lenient as Drew. I treat opponents in my way harshly and quickly.”

“Pray tell you won’t do it in the road.” Georgio’s voice came from behind Paul. Paul looked around him to see Georgio approaching with two ice cream cones.

“I don’t care where I am. I will get anyone out of my. Especially bothersome ones like you and him.” Paul said turning back around.

“So that is your true feelings then.” Georgio called out.

“I never hid them. Not once did I do anything to hint towards me accepting you as people I would acknowledge. Not once did I do anything to suggest I like you. I stayed back. I don’t like you, your methods or your ways. I can’t say I hate you I just don’t care about you.”

“And you think you re the person Dawn needs.” Kenny muttered shaking his head.

“She could have said no. She had so many times. Every time I’m with her I give her that chance to step away. It is not that I think I’m perfect for Dawn. I’m who and what she wants. So before you go off on a tangent. Remember you can’t force people to like you.” Paul chuckled a little as he set off again to the Centre.

“Georgio.” Paul said stopping s he though on something. “Let me be  nice person for once. See Ash is not what he seems. You keep hunting down a girl who does not want you. You will be getting a nasty surprise. That guy is not all smiles.”

Waving his hand in the air as a goodbye Paul put the thought of such people out of his head. He was not afraid to battle it out with Kenny but it would bother Dawn and she would feel guilty. This guy Kenny. That guy Georgio. They had almost no idea how much trouble they were.”

*************************************************************************************

Misty sat on the grass by the lake just thinking. Lugia was in the water being lazy, leaving her alone which was fine. She wanted to think.

It seemed that every time she thought she had a few moments to herself. Or that she understood and could handle the current situation it went up sided down gain. Frustrating.

The Aura thing was not bad. She could not do it with everything and everyone. It was not a battle ability she supposed but more of  recreational something. Her sisters would be able to work it into their shows somehow.

Misty smiled thinking about Daisy. Daisy would have some plot outlined from just hearing about it. The costumes would be terrifying. Either ancient looking or horrifyingly scanty. And just somehow Misty would have to be the lead.

Sometimes older sisters could be such a pain. Honestly all she wanted to do was train, travel, be with Water Pokémon and relax. Misty knew she loved the happy faces of those who came to events but she still just liked things to be  bit more peaceful.

Like those lazy days when she tagged along with Ash. Misty sighed. Those days were long gone, she was no longer that person. It was not that she could go off now and tag along with him again.

He had to gain his dream she had to perfect hers. This trip if anything. Showed her how much she meant to him and how much her dream meant to her.

She was not that girl that delayed going straight for her dream because she was enjoying her adventures. She was that girl that lived her dream and did what she could to make that dream even better.

Lugia gave a keening noise and Misty absently waved her hand in his direction. With her thoughts there was no way she could just fall asleep. Her thoughts she needed to straighten out.

He had his dream. Ash, was he even capable of staying still? Misty chuckled soundlessly. She had to admit a guy not out enjoying adventures was sort of boring.

Maybe when he achieved his dream, one day when he accomplished what he wanted to do she might think it all over but the sad fact still remained.

She had a gym to run a town to help support a duty to striving trainers everywhere. In a way Ash was one of those trainers. It did not mean she would go easy on him. if anything she would be even harder on him than everyone else.

Still it made her hold back. Even though she had been all this time fighting the hopes. Pushing away the dreams and playing what ifs. She did really and truly love Ash. All this time maybe forever but she was no longer a kid.

There would be no rash confessions no crazy anything that could mess her advancement up. She really did love him, that dense him with that big heart sometimes he shone so bright she felt she could never reach him.

Now he was striving to pass her and stand above her again. Until he got there, she had to show him what she was capable of. She had to show him sights he had never seen before. This race with Ross was the best place to do it.

Her eyes drifted closed. The main reason why she came to the lake was to practice. She knew what she wanted to do. Her heart was set on winning but she wanted to show off too. She wanted to make it that she shone the brightest.

Her eyes opened again and she sat up with a harsh sigh. This thinking and thinking was getting her nowhere. She had to get up and take action, reaching into her pocket she took out Marill’s pokeball releasing her.

“Marill let’s get some training done.” She smiled. Looking at where Lugia waited her smile widened. No matter the training Ross was undoubtedly doing there was no way he could possibly beat weather conditions a water Legendary could create.

“Let’s go!” She cheered.

*************************************************************************************

Everyone looked exhausted to Cilan. They were all together eating dinner yet the conversation was broken and full of disinterest. Ash looked like he had endured a hard training session even covered in a little mud.

Misty looked like she had been swept through a hurricane, her hair every which way but she was glowing. Her smile bright even as she fell into absent mindedness every now again. Dawn was in the same condition her hair fuzzy and frizzy but Cilan wisely held his town.

May looked normal as she was possible of doing but her eyes were just a little tired. Her hands shook a little as she leaned against Drew’s shoulder obviously fighting sleep. In comparison Drew for once looked worn out for once.

His hair looking limp the only sign this coordinator might be tired. Cilan glanced at the others, Gary was absently talking to Barry and Bianca and playing with his food. Georgio, Angie and Kenny were in deep conversation and Brendan was staring into space.

Looking next to him Cilan smiled. The table might be in disarray but Iris was playing with Axew with no care in the world. If anything she was not bothered. Just like Iris, almost like if she sensed him staring she looked up with a soft smile.

His heart twitched, it hurt thinking that they had different paths in life to take. He had his dream and she had hers. He would like to stay this way forever but he knew better than that.

Looking back at Misty and Ash, Cilan felt just a touch of hope. Before he had his doubts but now he had nothing but hope. He did not know what it was that Drew knew that he was not telling but still there was a drastic change.

Those two without anyone noticing had gotten closer. If he was to guess he would even say they worked something out. They did not seem to need words to speak now. Even though they would go their separate ways when this all ended. Those two would actually be fine.

If those two could be fine, maybe he would be too.

***********************************************************************************

Misty’s excitement was pouring off her almost vibrating the air with it. Ash had to keep stifling his grin. She really and truly was psyched for this next event. He knew she had been with Lugia earlier and training he had seen her trailing in soaked from head to foot.

Just thinking about her training made him wish he had trained even harder but he was curious over the egg. It looked close to hatching so he kept a careful eye on it as he and Pikachu trained. They made progress. Dratini would not be bowing to anyone now.

Pikachu neither, they all would be something to be reckoned with now. Ash so badly wanted to put on a show like Misty had. Leave the audience in awe like Misty had. Whenever when he thought about it he felt deep chills in his heart.

She looked so powerful, and beautiful. It was a sight he wanted to see over and over again. That look he wanted to see when he next battled her. That calm powerful look. Seeing her battle was almost enough for him but he wanted a better sight.

And he wanted her to see him at his best. To feel chills like how he felt chills when he watched her. He wanted her feel that clenching in her chest. That uncertainty that she could match it. He wanted her to be overwhelmed by his battling like how he was.

Reaching out Ash lightly stroked a strand of her hair causing her to laugh at him. that expression on her face. She could cause him to feel so much. Was it really a crime wanting her to feel the same?

************************************************************************************

Finally they were leaving the town of so many secrets. Drew felt distinctly uncomfortable that so many had come to see him off. He felt really uncomfortable that Lugia was seeing them off. Misty was to the side having a heart to heart via Aura with the beast but still.

This sending off was distinctly uncomfortable. Gary had left earlier. The young professor had waved a merry goodbye and left while the girls were still wiping sleep out of their eyes. They guy was okay. A bit weird but pretty alright.

Drew chuckled he was going to miss his verbal sparring partner the guy could give as good as he could get. That and he had no interest in the girls there whatsoever. He hugged Dawn, teased Misty but it was more of a big brother air.

As if he was some sort of big brother. Drew snorted. The professor was wacky. Georgio and Kenny had gotten a call and left with Brendan and Barry. Drew felt like jumping for joy. Barry was fine a bit annoying when he got psyched but the others were welcomed to leave.

The Angie girl was staying behind though so Drew felt Misty was doing her own sigh of relief. Angie had been giving off some strong death glares. Now it was just his original group and Misty and the girls including Bianca. Not that Drew minded.

Stretching a bit Drew ignored the curious on lookers as they waited on the bus. Zorua was on his shoulder pretending to be sleeping. One thing he learned about his new catch is that she loved tricking people and giving off mistaken impressions.

She wanted to give off the impression she was lazy so she pretended to sleep a lot. She moved lazy too. He really caught himself a good trump card. A card he could not wait to help crush Brendan. The next time he was to see the guy was after Misty’s event.

When that time came Drew was planning to put this thing to rest once for all. The tower king would be sitting on a pile of rubble if he had anything to do with it.

“See you soon.” Misty’s voice traveled to his ears.

“Don’t be a stranger and work hard!” Ash yelled.  Drew turned around in time to see the Lugia begin to flap its wings. The air picked up and dirt swirled everywhere. That beast was really strong. Freakishly so.

Ash placed his hand around Misty’s waist as they waved goodbye to the Lugia. Drew bit the inside of his cheek. The image they were presenting. Looking so casual. Were they really serious? They looked like parents seeing off their child on the first day of school.

Not two people seeing off a living legend. They were really and seriously too casual about this whole thing. Drew’s eyes fell to the egg Ash had cradled in his other arm. The only good thing he felt Ash got from those weird people.

To be able to put them behind him. Drew was eager for it. They were a good three fourths done with their journey. It was soon time to be going home, back to what they were doing before they came here. Had he gotten what he wanted?

A new card. A new vision yes. But now had he tied May to him properly? Was she going to run again? Would she disappear again and bring someone weird to the table?

Would he lose his inspiring rookie? Drew looked down to where May stood next to him chatting with Dawn who leaned sleepily against Paul.

No, he had this one. His inspiring , bundle of surprise May. She was not going anywhere. No matter where she went or what she did. He was her goal. Once he kept up his end of the deal and stayed something to strive for.

She would chase him and strive towards him. no matter what happened who she met. Once he in her eyes remained the goal she was incapable of surpassing she would charge right back.

After trying and falling, she would pick herself up. Wipe her eyes, bite back tears, look at everything fresh and come after him with her biggest weapons. It was so May to do that. It was how she thought, how she reacted.

She would run him down no matter what. He was her first rival, the first person she was unable to beat. He was so deeply connected to her she would be unable to tear away from his grasp if she tried.

There would be no running. That red thread of fate had them so tightly wound and tangled he could no longer escape if he tried to.

Everywhere he went he would see her. Meet her or think of her. When the day came that he took the crown wholly for himself. When he became the best.

He would look down his throne and see her charging up towards him sword in hand to take it from him. they would one day war for the crown. If he got it she would come after him again and again until one day she gets his or one for himself.

After that? Who knew. Drew secreted a smile for himself. He could not see so far ahead. He had his goals. He did not know what lay ahead after he got them.

After he got his dream and she got hers. Who knew what would await them? He never really imagined what happened next, but did it really matter?


	47. Unwanted thoughts unwanted people

The last few days had been taxing. Misty wiped back the bit of sweat that had dropped onto her cheeks. Since leaving Rolkving Town it had been one tournament after the other. The slow pace of before was long gone.

The pace was so fast now that she was unable to even keep up. In fact she could not go and cheer on the others because they had so many different events. Even now she was battling hard wishing she could be right with Ash.

Just that morning when he had room to come see her battle the unexpected had happened. She had seen the excitement and the frustration in his eyes. The others had long left.

Drew had an early battle. Dawn and May had teamed up in a contest. Cilan and Iris had gone to a class dragging a curious Bianca. Paul had, well Paul had left and Misty was assuming he had some sort of event.

He had been missing from the night before, he could be training but she could be wrong. She knew his focus had changed slightly but she could not be too sure. This was Paul after all.

The dust cleared from the battle field and Misty gritted her teeth. This double battle she had decided to use her Feebas and her Marill. This was the reason she so badly wanted Ash to see this battle.

She wanted him to see how the gift he gave her had flourished so far. As it was she left Toki with him just in case he was able to come early and view it. What was going on was just as important.

She was curious too but she wanted him to watch her win. His last battle had blown her away. The raw power was something note worthy. Misty wanted Ash to know she was just as amazing.

Her opponents Pokémon wobbled and she grinned. Whether he saw or not. She knew she was just as amazing and powerful.

*************************************************************************************

Ash was doing so much pacing and wringing of his hands. Finally it was happening. He loved this feeling. He really wanted to watch Misty’s battle. She had gotten to see one of his and he felt embarrassed over how hard he went out over something so small.

Her eyes when he saw them though. If had almost distracted him too much when he looked up from his opponent. She was shocked, he had loved it.

That amazement, the blush then the glint that came to light in her eyes. He seriously felt he could live in that gaze.

But now he was about to add another Pokémon to his team. The egg had finally acted up this morning and small cracking sounds had been head so instead of running to Misty’s event he had ran to Nurse Joy.

She understood though. Misty had smiled and waved him on his way. She was no doubt going to do some serious damage. Misty was all fired up.

Looking at the Pokémon bed where the egg rocked occasionally as Nurse Joy ran around attending to it Ash felt even more nervous. Pikachu was sitting behind him with Toki watching the events curiously.

When Toki had hatched he had been almost indifferent because he knew the results. But here it was a whole new Pokémon was going to be his in just a few minutes and he had not a clue what it was going to be.

“Ash, you can come forward.” Nurse Joy called to him as she stepped away. “It should be any minute now. This one is going to be healthy.”

“Ash stepped forward to the cracking rocking blue egg. He reached out a hand to touch it and the whole egg lit up with a pale white light.

Finally it was going to hatch. After all the waiting what he wanted the most was about to happen. Ash waited as the light grew brighter that he closed his eyes at the harshness. Peeking them open after a few seconds he felt rewarded to see the light dying down.

The light receded to reveal small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso were coloured black it’s tail was also blue and it had a yellow collar around its neck. Riolu

Ash opened his mouth but no sound came out. His mind flashed back to the priestess woman and her Lucario. When they gave her the egg he had thought it would be a good Pokémon. But for them to give him the Lucario’s egg.

It was just amazing. The Riolu looked up at him with solemn red eyes. Just hatched yet so serious. Ash reached for the warm towels to soothe the young Pokémon. It watched him and he chuckled. This was just like it’s parent.

Toki set off with a bunch of racket behind him and Pikachu was heard trying to keep the young egg still. Ash could deal with this. This was no mistake. He remembered how they approached him, this was their way of trying to fit in with humanity again.

_“That egg is due to hatch very soon.”  The woman intoned. “It is the wish of myself and my Lucario that you raise it to be free in your world. We are attached to our own but Lucario wishes to give her child the opportunity to choose its path whichever it may be. To fight or not, to become strong or not. A choice.”_

A choice these people were entrusting him with raising this little one. Let it have a choice, and Ash was not fooled. This was ensuring that he would have no choice but to work on controlling his Aura.

It would not be a problem. He could still remember Crystala. One day he was going to be like her, he and Pikachu were not like how she and Lugia were but one day they would.

He and Pikachu, he and all his Pokémon. One day.

*************************************************************************************

To think that winning could make one so tired. Misty felt as though she had been put through a wringer. If she was this exhausted she did not want to contemplate how her opponent must feel.

How could people go through something like this so often? Was this what the Elite had to face? The champion maybe? Day in day out unable to say no to a battle and go out searching for them maybe.

Her gym was fairly easier. She could not refuse but she was given some leeway. With a title saying that you were one of the strongest. It then became infinitely harder. Her Pokémon were feeling the strain.

She never had done such a pace for Marill. Feebas was new. Could they keep this pace? Could anyone? Would she tire out before she even got to face Ross? Misty felt so tired.

Trudging towards the Pokémon Centre she tried to lift her spirits. Ash was there, the egg had to have hatched by now. He would be ecstatic no doubt. That was Ash behaviour. He would be twitching in excitement.

But he would be concerned for her too. Misty was curious too but to go and be excited right that moment. She heaved a huge sigh. She was not too sure if she had the energy for that. Walking with a noticeable slump Misty fantasized about a foot soak.

“That doesn’t look like someone who just won. In fact it looks like someone who lost badly Mist.” Ash’s voice came from the side of the road. Misty froze before whirling to find him.

Ash was propped against the wall on the other side of the path Pikachu perched on his shoulder and smirking. That was not what had her taken aback though. Right next to him it’s hands folded was a small Riolu.

It’s eyes were so serious and its attitude was one that vibrated the air. This had to have been the Pokémon in the egg. It was so cute. She felt her exhaustion dissipating.

“I won, I will have you know.” She pouted approaching him. ignoring him she stooped to look the Riolu in the eye. “Who is this cutie?”

“My new buddy.” Ash said proudly. “He’s a guy, guys aren’t cuties Misty he might be a baby but I don’t need another Toki here. Don’t you dare do anything mushy.” Riolu blushed looking at her and Misty grinned.

“You look so strong and cute!”

“Piiika.” Came the complaint from Ash’s shoulder.

“Not forgetting you Pikapal!” Misty laughed. “Riolu looks like he will be a great friend.” Extending her hand towards him she grinned again. “I’m Misty! Nice to meet you Riolu!”

Grasping his hand Misty felt a small surge of Aura when they shook hands. Riolu looked so solemn but cute with it. The serious look diminished with the big red cute eyes. Ash and Riolu made a perfect pair. She stifled a giggle and released the hand.

“Let’s work hard okay?” She said smiling at Riolu who blushed even more.

“Mist, Riolu is my Pokémon.” Ash said stooping down as well. “Look have Toki back.” He sighed handing over the pokeball.

Releasing Toki and holding her Misty rolled her eyes. “Riolu is just a baby Ash. Should you be really making walk all over town?”

“He wanted to.” Ash shrugged in response. “For a while I decided to do this. He doesn’t seem to want to be in the pokeball if he does not have to. So I’m letting him walk around. He really is weird like that.”

“Don’t call Riolu weird.” Misty sighed.

“Moment he was hatched he was letting me know in strict terms he understood what was going on. Can’t treat this one like a hatchling Misty. He knows what he wants. Don’t forget where he comes from. He wants to experience the world outside if only for a little while.”

“So he wants to fight?” Misty asked looking into the big red eyes. Those eyes looking so solemn. Could they really experience battle?

“I think so. Will test it later today. First battle is important so I was wondering who to get to fight him.” Ash said as he stood back up.

“Not Paul or Drew.” Misty said doing the same as Ash and standing back up.

“Those guys don’t know the meaning of hold back or be gentle when it comes to battle.” Ash grimaced as he absently took Riolu’s hand in his as they turned to head to the centre.

“Tell me about it.” Misty winced. She had grimaced a bit of Paul’s attempt to help Dawn with training. It was more of a massacre. Even though she knew he liked Dawn. Paul gave no mercy. From the bit she had seen anyway.

“Yeah well, fighting May or Dawn is pretty much out. I believe in them but this is not their thing.” Ash continued as Riolu tottered after them holding his hand like a child. Misty bit back her smile as she concentrated on the conversation.

“Cilan or Iris would be good I guess then.” She nodded thinking about it.

“Yup, Bianca is too ditsy for this. So either them or you.” Ash yawned. “But I was hoping for you because Cilan might go off on a lecture and Iris is always running around doing something or the other.”

“Oh.” Misty frowned. “But I’m busy during the day too.”

“But we can have a joint training session at night. You know when you practice with Marill, Feebas and Psyduck.” Ash pointed out.

“You, so you know about that?” She asked slanting his a questioning glance.

“Yeah, I usually walk around sometimes at night or do some sparring with Pikachu or help out Dratini some bit around then so I saw you a few times since we left Rolkving.” Ash said as they turned down the gap leading to the centre.

“But, I don’t get it.” Misty said in confusion. “If you saw me, why didn’t you at least say anything?”

The doors to the centre whooshed open and Ash paused his walking to stare at her his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Misty, you were busy training. At that time away from everyone it was obvious you didn’t want to be interrupted or bothered. So I left. I was doing my own thing too.”

Misty was left behind by a little as he moved on she was left looking at his back. Was he always like this? This Ash. He really and truly was someone she could never say she exceeded by far. A small lurked on her lips.

It looked as if she had to try even harder now. Mentally Ash was not the same as before. Spiritually yes but mentally he was seeing things around him in new light.

If she had travelled with this Ash back then, would she have the courage and strength to leave him? between them, who was mentally stronger?

“Misty! Hurry up.” Ash had turned around ahead of her and was extending his free hand to her as his eyebrows wrinkled in irritation. “Don’t dream, let’s go!”

“Pika!” Pikachu squeaked from his shoulder.

Who was stronger mentally. She did not want to know. But she did want to take that hand though. Her body was moving before she could process it. Did it really matter what could have happened then? This was now. This was her.

************************************************************************************

May felt her hair sticking to her face. She felt at her worst. Battle after battle. Lecture after lecture. She was improving but she needed some sort of boost.

She felt this pace was getting to be too much. The last lecture on contests had to do with appearance. Somehow she thought Drew would be there but halfway into the class she realised that there was no need for him to go.

Everything that was touched on in the class Drew already had. Calm, moves, dedication and passion. A complicated confusing mix but seeing the videos in class she understood.

May thought she had that too but all in her battles she had been continuously corrected over and over. She was not to let her fear get to her. She was not analyzing well enough. There was no afterthought to her ultimate moves.

She felt her heart breaking when the instructor broke her combination move. She had spent the last three hours trying to create a counter combination for when her moves got broken.

The fact she had to say when and not if. May felt almost desolate. So much time and effort went into creating beautiful combination moves. Then to know people could come in and take it apart making themselves look good.

It was infuriating. But it gave her a new goal. If it was to be broken then she wanted that it looked clumsy. If others were going to break it she wanted that they had the worst time possible. They had to work for it.

It took weeks to get something like what she did. There was no way they were going to sweep in take it apart and leave her looking like someone there to make them look good. May gritted her teeth. That would never ever happen.

“It’s you isn’t it?” A voice came from behind her. May frowned and looked around to face the owner of the voice. “It is! It certainly have been quite a while May! Long time no see!”

A short haired fiery amber headed girl with sparkling blue eyes and a determined expression was the one talking to her. May’s brain was working slowly until she took in everything. The bang, the eyes, that voice and way of speaking. Then it clicked.

“Brianna!” She said feeling the exhaustion melt away. “It’s been such a while.” She happily embraced Brianna a coordinator she had met so long ago in her journey around Kanto.

“I know! I always thought I would get to battle you again but we kept missing each other. How have you been?” Brianna asked. May was stunned. If it had not been for her voice, hair and eyes she would have never recognised the girl.

Puberty had hit this girl hard and swept her along like a rushing river. She was tanned, muscular but not in a bad way just fit. Her hair was curlier than before and she glimmered with self confidence. It was uncanny.

“I’ve been just fine.” May waved out. “But what about you? Are you still a big fan of Drew?” The flush that covered the girl’s cheeks answered the question for May. Brianna still was crushing and idolizing Drew.

“Mr Drew?” Brianna asked her eyes lighting up. “Of course! I’m still a really big fan. He keeps getting better and better. But no one has seen him for a while though. I’ve improved a lot but I wanted to get better so I came here for a while.”

“Oh, really not seen him.” May said hesitantly. It was not like she should say that she saw Drew recently. In fact was travelling with him at the moment. The mention of her idol changed little Brianna into a little devil.

“Oi! May! That is where you are.” Drew’s voice came floating over strong and clear. May froze, this could not be happening. Already she was seeing the changes come over Brianna’s face. The shock, joy. The clenching of her hands the shaking body.

“So you finished alright then?” Drew said as he walked over. “Just saw Cilan heading off to the pokemart you wouldn’t have eaten since early this morning so we should get something to eat. You have something in the evening Misty told me.”

“Mr Drew.” Brianna breathed her hands shaking as she faced Drew.

“Huh?” Drew frowned looking at her.

“Um, so sorry! I don’t think you would remember me so far back. I’m not even an official member of your regional fan club as yet.” Brianna gushed. “It’s so good to see you again in the flesh though.” She blushed.

“Hey. I remember you.” Drew said slowly. “The girl with the awesome Vibrava right? The one with the Surskit too. I remember you.”

“Oh thank you!” Brianna gushed before bowing quickly. “It was such a long time ago. I thought for sure you would have forgotten.”

“You showed real promise.” Drew smiled as he flicked a small section of his hair back. “Others would not notice but I saw you had some real talent in you how are your Pokémon by the way?”

“Um they both evolved!” Brianna blurted out. “I also caught new Pokémon as well but those two I use the when it comes close up to the festivals and train every day.”

“That is smart.” Drew grinned. “Especially for an intense dragon type like ours. Flygon needs constant training and flying or they begin to lose their edge.”

“Yes! I noticed that.” Brianna said her cheeks flushed clasping her hands and staring at Drew.

“Hey!” They all turned around. May saw a surly looking Paul glaring at them from a distance away. He motioned angrily towards Drew.

“Come we have work to do.” Paul grunted before turning away. Drew laughed before turning back to them. May saw that he was even more animated that before.

“Sorry, we will have to talk another time. I have an event soon. Guess I’ll see everyone later on then. See you.” Drew saluted before shoving his hand in his pocket and strolling in the direction had disappeared towards.

“Goodbye Mr Drew!” Brianna giggled. Drew turned around walking backwards as he did so.

“See you later, um ah Brianna!” He laughed before turning around again. May felt stunned.

“Wow, still so dreamy.” Brianna sighed watching where Drew had disappeared to.

“Matter of opinion really.” May shrugged feeling all her exhaustion rush back towards her.

“Right. So when were you going to tell me that Mr Drew was in town?” Brianna demanded her voice chillingly cold.

“It’s not my information to give out.” May pointed out only to have Brianna grit her teeth.

“So this again huh. Why are you with him?”

“Doing the same thing you are doing.” May gritted back. “We needed to train and we ran into each other here. Our different groups travel together and that is all.”

“So what? You think you can beat me again? My devotion for Drew goes deeper than yours May.” Brianna laughed cruelly glaring at May.

“I admire Drew and I like battling him but I prefer how things are thank you.” May said turning away. Brianna would be the last person she would ever confide in. She took Drew way too serious.

“Besides what happened to you wanting him to acknowledge you?” May taunted her throat tight. “That was all you could think about the last time I saw you.”

“I think I can do it now.” Brianna said smugly. “He remembered me. You saw that. I’m going to battle him and tell him finally my feelings for him.”

“What will that ever do?” May gritted.

“Isn’t it obvious?” It gets me one step closer. Then soon I’ll be the one Mr Drew has an interest in and battles seriously.”

“If you think you are good enough to battle him.” May said fire igniting in her gut.

“Oh I am. Your little petty combinations are going to be torn to shreds before me and in front of Mr Drew May. You’ve been Princess for far too long. It’s time for a fan to stand up and be at Mr Drew’s side. Someone who can compliment him once and for all.”

May felt the anger she had been suppressing rise just a little higher inside her. She thought she had been tired, she thought she had almost no more energy left.

She was wrong. She had lots more and she could not wait to help snuff that flame of Brianna’s and every single person who undermined or underestimated her and her talents.

She did not get her title by looking pretty. She fought hard, studied hard. Endured things no one would normally have to face. To have someone like this no matter that she was nice when Drew was not involved.

To have a girl like this tell her, her title could be easily striped. It really fired her up. May felt her anger surge inside her like a living dragon. The battles, the lectures, the snide jokes, seeing and having to watch Manaphy again. These things just kept adding up.

“When you feel like it. You can come anytime.” May said her voice cold.

*************************************************************************************

This pace was going to kill them. Iris sat tiredly watching as May, Misty and Bianca sat together in the cafeteria in a debate as they read a magazine.

She on the other hand was so tired that even drinking through a straw seemed like too much work. She envied Misty. Misty looked so relaxed and carefree. Iris knew her work load was a lot harder than the lot of them.

Yet she made it look so easy. Iris sighed as Misty chuckled and turned the page of the magazine. Just a bit more travelling and they would arrive in the town that Misty was to have her showdown. Yet she looked like it did not bother her at all.

Iris wanted that sort of confidence. That sort of nonchalance. She knew she had something but it was not on the level of this girl’s one. Did it come in after managing a gym by one self.

Or did it come from countless travel? Was it a mental or a physical thing. Questions kept piling up in her mind until she had to stop, look away and blink rapidly. This was not getting her anywhere.

She came here to eat, rest a bit before she attended the night lecture here. They were talking about plant properties and the weakness they could prevent to type Pokémon.

Iris was going to attend and take notes. She just had to. Stifling a yawn she twirled her straw in her drink. This pace was a bit too much.

“Iris, you should take it easy and let you brain rest at least.” Cilan’s voice said behind her. Cilan sat in the seat next to her and gently placed his hand over hers that twirled the straw. Iris stifled embarrassment.

It had been slowly escalating. The talks, the touching. Nothing to an outsider but she felt herself slowly being pulled to him. her eyes rose to his to see he was sadly looking at her half eaten lunch.

“I guess this really takes a lot out of one. But we are slowly running out of time. We need to cram that is to say.”

“Yes.” She sighed, they were running out of time. A bit more. A few weeks a few more and they would have made the complete circle and would be ready to leave here again.

Then they would be going their own separate ways. To contests. To challenge gyms. To work in a lab. To travel. To operate a gym. To become the best. To find their way.

In a few weeks this would be over, no more travelling, no more group. It would not even be the group halved but they would all be going off alone.

Each their separate ways with what they had learned from all of this. There was the phones and mail. They could perhaps visit each other.

She knew she would see some of them on television especially when the time came for finals. It is not like she would never see them again but still.

After being together every day for so long. To say goodbye. It did make her feel uncomfortable. Uneasy, it was hard to think about.

A few weeks and the training camp would be over. In a few weeks, she would be going back to Unova. To start new. To be a gym leader.

In a few weeks, Cilan would be on his journey again to become the best he could possibly. Maybe keep travelling to upgrade his skills.

In a few weeks. What would become of them? What would they do in a few weeks? What would they do when they all had to go their separate ways? The idea did not hold any merit. In fact. Just thinking about saying goodbye made her heart clench.

It was not just the thought of saying goodbye to Cilan, it was saying goodbye to Ash and Pikachu. Saying goodbye to Drew and Paul. Saying goodbye to May, Misty and Dawn wishing Bianca on her way.

This was going to be hard. Thinking about leaving and that would happen to their group. This would be the last time they would be able to really do something like this.

After this, they were going full out for their dreams. After getting them, there will not be the freedom they have right this moment. This was going to be their last journey ever like this. Thinking about it, a lone tear bloomed in her eye but she could not brush it away.

The reality of all of this. It made her wish this journey could continue forever. Just so she would never have to say goodbye to the moments, the people and the adventures.


	48. Sweet Water

“You are so pretty.” Misty whispered to Feebas as she coated the fish Pokémon with special coating she had bought just for it. It was extremely late and she was in the Pokémon centre underground pool attending to her Pokémon. This sort of attention was good for Feebas. It’s rock like scales were shiny like diamonds.

She was aiming for at least four hours sleep this night. That should be enough for her before they again set off in the morning. Her Pokémon was ready. Using Marill had its disadvantages but she had no other choice.

Besides she was fairly confident that they would win. Their heart was in the right place and she was training hard. But not neglecting the others. She got Psyduck to put his head underwater without panicking.

That in itself was progress. Just a bit more. She could push herself right up to the event. Then from there she would figure it out.

“Of all the cute fish I get you.” She cooed.

“Only someone like you would get this Misty.” Ash said from across the room. Pikachu was napping on his backpack. Riolu sitting against the wall and Dratini wrapped around his waist coming up to rest its head on Ash’s shoulders.

He looked so one with Pokémon. Every time she snuck a look at him she glanced away. How was he able to have such an aura around him?

“I love water Pokémon.” She said gently easing up on the coating on Feebas. “They are all different and unique. I do not think like others do. I take water Pokémon as they are because they are all different and to compare them is wrong.”

“I know.” Ash sighed. “Pokémon are all amazing. They don’t stay the same. That is the amazing thing.”

“Not just that.” Misty said as she stroked Feebas’s scales. “They may seem weak to people or useless but they always come back to prove you wrong. If anything Pokémon tell us not to judge abilities or appearance.”

“Feebas, and Magikarp.” Ash whistled. “The two water Pokémon people have mix up opinions about. They don’t care about them but when they evolve they become the most admired and feared.”

“Showing others not to underestimate water Pokémon.” She smiled.

“Or people.” Ash said getting up. Dratini slid off him to the ground. “Riolu.” Ash said his tone serious.

“So we are going to do this now then.” Misty sighed removing her legs and hand from the pool to stand.

“Yeah, you are finished there. So who will you be using?” Ash said as Riolu stood in front of him crossing its hands.”

“Feebas.” She decided. “You know Ash that is one serious Pokémon you landed yourself with, I wonder if it will become like you later on.”

Ash laughed. “This will do its own thing attitude wise. Besides it seems more cool like this.”

“Your definition of cool and my definition of thug seems to be pretty similar Ash Ketchum.” She laughed. “So we doing this then.” She continued as she went to where the floatables were at the edge of the pool.

“Yeah, this will be fine.” Ash said. “Not exactly how I pictured our first battle would be, but we can go all out another time, right Misty?”

“Ummhmm.” She said as she heaved the float-able pads into the pool. They would make good for Riolu. Since swimming might be a problem it would be a good foothold for him.

“Let’s go then.” Ash said as he crossed to one end of the pool. Riolu followed right behind him every step serious.

“Ready when you are.” Misty answered standing at her end. Feebas jumped up to splash water everywhere. She smiled. Even Feebas was psyched. They had done a lot of training and battling so far but this battle was going to be better.

There was something about battling friends. Even better, in an atmosphere like this. Battles that everything was being watched every second and every angle just made it more of a display than a battle.

But alone like this with just trainers and Pokémon. It seems more primitive. Like how it really was back then. It seemed more real and personal. It was almost like the stakes were being risen. She liked this.

“Who will start?” Ash asked as Riolu stepped forward to look into the pool.

“We will.” Misty offered. “Riolu.” She called out and Riolu looked cautiously at her. “This will be just fine. Don’t worry about the water, just try your hardest okay?”

Riolu’s eyes widened and it blushed. Misty chuckled, Ash could say what he want but this was really just a baby.

“We going to have to talk about your affect on my Pokémon Misty.” Ash jokingly complained as he stooped next to Riolu. “Look buddy, it’s just like training okay? This is to let you see if you have a love for battling. I think you do but it’s best for you to feel it for yourself.”

Riolu gazed up at Ash and Ash ruffled its head and ears. “You will be just fine trust me. I’m right here alright? Now do your best! That’s all I can ask from you.” Ash looked up at her. “We are ready here Misty.

“All right!” Misty cheered pumping her fist up in the air. It was really time to get going. “Feebas use tackle!”

Feebas went from the leisurely swimming movements to quickly speeding through the water as if the water had been sliced for it to move through. Going directly for Riolu who was waiting on the other side.

“Looking gorgeous Feebas!” Misty cheered. The scales with the speed Feebas was going at made it look as if it were encased in a diamond shell. Ash stood on the other side watching Feebas approach calmly.

“Wait for it Riolu.” He muttered. “Wait, don’t tense up.” Ash warned as Riolu tensed as Feebas got closer. Feebas began swimming up in preparation of the attack when Ash gave him order finally.

“Riolu! Use Quick Attack now!” Misty was left in awe as the moment Feebas moved out of the water to crash into Riolu. Riolu seemed to have disappeared in a blue flash.

The blue flash reappeared right behind Feebas who was out of the water and appeared to be at disadvantage but Misty was already prepared for that.

“Use Flail!” She shouted.

“Quick Attack!” Ash yelled.

Both Pokémon in midair. Feebas did a fast pace flailing motion striking the approaching Riolu several times. It would not hurt or knock it out but it caused damage that was what counted.

Riolu also got in his move. Coming in quick like a blue blur and lunging in to get a hard attack. The impact sent both Feebas and Riolu hurtling towards the water.

“Get your balance Feebas!” Misty cried out.

“Get your footing Riolu! I know you can do it!” Ash cheered.

“Pika!” Also came from the sidelines.

“You got one fast strong Feebas.” Ash said in admiration.

“Same to your Riolu. It has some power.” She responded.

“This won’t be easy Misty.” Ash declared. “We are pushing you out of the game.”

Waving her arm back Misty laughed. “I think you are predicting your own downfall Ketchum.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ash said glaring.

“Yes we will.” Misty gritted

“Feint Riolu!” Ash said and Riolu led a headlong charge towards the spot where Feebas was submerged. Misty already knew that it was already trouble. Feint was a move to strike always at one’s back. It would hit.

She would have no choice but to plan her counter move. But she had to be careful with it. If it was to miss. Ash certainly would get in. Her blood heated. She loved this.

“Dive deeper Feebas!” She called out. Riolu would be stranded at the surface. Ash would assume that she would have to resurface to do her next move.

He would anticipate that Riolu would be stranded and nervous waiting for Feebas to come back up. But he would be unable to tell Riolu to go in the water considering that water was Feebas’s element and playground at the same time.

“Just stay there.” Ash instructed Riolu who halted, standing on top of one of the floating platforms. Just like she had planned. Because she had just gotten Feebas she knew Ash thought she would not have gone full out on teaching Feebas moves.

But that was where he was wrong. She learned a cute trick that Feebas could do. It was not technically a move but as this was Riolu’s first battle and all. It would be nice to show him always expect a good surprise.

“Feebas! Splash!” She called out catching Ash’s confusion. Feebas was rather adept at using the smallest moves to its advantage. She knew this much from research but Feebas was also a living proof of the butterfly effect.

Something so small. “Hey! What gives!” Ash yelped as the water in the pool began to surge causing the water to splash. On the sides of the pool.

Something so small could turn into the largest of problems. Like the move many thought was useless. Funny how water worked. Misty looked at the pool calmly as Riolu stood on its platform watching as all around it the water moved unpredictably.

Water could be so harmless, even be your friend as it moved carefully in one direction at one speed. All it took is a little shifting in the wrong place and the calmest river could become a raging flood.

And the great thing about using Splash in the right place. Is that you could turn water’s around a certain stationary area into a stormy sea. If you had a stationary object. Like the floating platform of course.

It was both a help to Riolu and a hinder. She smiled as Riolu clutched onto the platform that waved and dipped with the water.

“This is unexpected.” Ash said grimly. “Really Misty. Only you I feel would find out something like this.”

“I am a water Pokémon trainer. Water is their element but the sea will always be the best battleground. But pools are dead water. You have to know how to make them come alive.”

“I know.” Ash grinned. “But with moves like this. You always have to have something to start it right? Riolu use Quick Attack!”

“But Feebas is in the water!” Misty yelled. He was famous for thinking out of the box but this was just crazy.

“Use it on the platform. Flip it!”

“What?” Misty demanded as she watched Riolu without hesitation lunge into the air and then hurtle back down onto the platform carrying it way down into the water. Right where Feebas was!

“Feebas!” Misty cried out but it was too late. The platform with the weight Riolu had brought down along with the help of the waves brought it down too heavy and too fast. Misty winced, there was no way it could be over like this.

Riolu bobbed up and Misty scanned the pool in worry. Then a flash of scales shot to the surface and she sighed in relief. He was okay.

“Nice going Feebas!” She cheered.

“Damn, looks like he managed to slip away.” Ash sighed from the other end of the pool.

“I think it is time we went and finished this.” Misty glared. After all this first battle was a little harder than she anticipated. Dealing with Ash was difficult enough. There was no real planning you had to think on your feet. Then the baby, the smartest battle ready baby she had ever met.

“You finish us? Can’t you see we are on a roll?” Ash demanded. “Riolu. Your fastest Quick Attack!”

“Feebas wait until I tell you!” Misty called out her eye on the quick blue blur covering the water. Riolu was moving so fast, and not even using the platforms most of the time. It looked as if he was running across the water, talk about amazing.

Riolu reared up to lunge at Feebas and strike it. That was the moment she was waiting for. “Scald!” She cried.

Riolu’s hand was speeding towards Feebas just under the surface when Feebas used its move. Hot water blasted out from the water striking Riolu full on. Still Riolu was fighting to go through the hot water to reach Feebas.

If anything Riolu already had Ash’s stubborn nature. But this was her win. “Feebas follow on with Tackle!”

“Push through!” Ash yelled.

Riolu pushed through the Scald and tried to hit Feebas but Feebas was already coming forward to hit with tackle. Both Pokémon collided before Riolu was blasted backwards from the combined attack.

“Riolu!” Ash called out as he caught Riolu who was being blasted towards the wall.

“Good job Feebas!” Misty exclaimed as her Pokémon safely landed into the water once again. They had not been going full out but they had not been taking it easy on Riolu either.

“Great job little buddy.” She heard Ash saying.

“You are so beautiful.” Misty laughed as she leaned forward into the pool. She kissed Feebas on the head as she laughed.

“I can’t say it enough. You are so pretty especially when you are battling! I just wish I had a camera.” She chuckled. Feebas was just staring at her in shock when she pulled back so she paused and frowned. Then Feebas lit up in a harsh white light.

Misty yelped and scrambled back. This light. Seriously already?

“Hey! What gives!” She heard Ash call out but she could not answer him.

As she squinted to watch she could see a shadow in the light. She was seeing the shadow extend as the light grew bigger. She knew what was happening. She was not expecting it to happen so soon. She looked away from the harsh light.

Blinking to get the dancing lights in her eyes to fade away Misty tried calming her excited heart. This was just great! from the corner of her eye she saw the light slowly fade down.

Looking back to where Feebas had sat in the water she was greeted by a cream serpentine body. Red eyes, red coloured hair, fins on the head. The lower body she could see without the water obstructing showed blue and pink scales.

Milotic. Feebas’s evolution. To think it had evolved already. How lucky could she get? Milotic was known to be the breath taking Pokémon.

“You went from unthinkingly cute to being stunningly beautiful.” Misty whispered her throat tight. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around Milotic’s neck.

“How can I take you out to see people now?” She sobbed feeling Milotic lower its neck to nuzzle her. “They won’t leave you alone! I will have a supermodel Pokémon.” She laughed.

Behind her she could hear Marill and Psyduck playing with her bag and she sniffled into Milotic’s neck. To have such a beauty as a Pokémon. She really and truly was blessed.

“Isn’t it wrong to call a guy beautiful?” She laughingly frowned as she pulled back. “I mean that is what you are, beautiful, gorgeous. A lot bigger. There goes the baths together I guess.”

Ash skidded to a stop behind them. “Congrats Misty! He’s wow! Looks even more strong.”

Ash had Riolu wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. Pikachu on his shoulder and Dratini was nowhere to be seen. She guessed for the time being Dratini had been returned.

Riolu turned huge curious eyes on her and she chuckled. It looked like he was just fine just a lot out of gas. In fact he seemed more to be analyzing everything as he sat quietly in the blanket.

“Look at Milotic Ash!” Misty said.

“He looks incredible and really strong.” Ash responded as he propped up Riolu. “Your clothes though Misty.”

“Yeah. I’m all soaked now.” She laughed feeling the water and the wetness in her shoes, shirt and pants. “I was so excited I didn’t even think.”

Stroking Milotic’s neck she cooed in his ear. “So cute, so gorgeous I couldn’t help myself.” She laughed. Milotic blushed and she laughed harder.

“Well for the time being. I think we should clean up and get some sleep.” Ash said. “We leave in the morning don’t forget.”

“Sure.” Misty said as she struggled back up. Shaking off some of the water she frowned at the pool area. “Oh this is a mess.” She remarked.

“Mess, is taking it a bit light I think.” Ash sighed. He was right. The floatable platforms were in the pool and some out. Water was everywhere, Nurse Joy was going to have a fit if they left it how it was.

“Marill get me a mop. Milotic you straighten up the floatables for me please.” She sighed. “And Psyduck? Just keep out of the way for now.”

“Clean up time.” Ash said as he took off his jacket and tossed it into the corner with their bags. Pikachu get me some things to dry off the platforms and Riolu you can help with the clean up too!” Ash finished as he rolled up his pants.

“This certainly is familiar to me.” Misty mused as she took the pool mop from Marill.

“Me too. Don’t forget about the time your sisters got free labour from me and Brock.” Ash laughed as Riolu and Pikachu set about cleaning up the platforms at Milotic gathered them up.

“Oh yes, I almost forgot that. And the times we helped the Nurse Joy with the pool for pocket money.” She smiled as she began pushing the mass of water towards the drains.

“So many different times we had to do a cleanup.” Ash grunted as he did his own mopping up.

“Mostly may I remind you because of the trouble your hot headedness got us into.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, but it still always worked out. We had fun, we learned from the punishments or making up we had to do. I can say we have almost every skill a kid could pick up.” Ash laughed.

“Yeah.” She contemplated as behind them Marill mopped up the excess leaving the floor dry.

“This was good.” Ash said as they reached the other side of the pool.

“How so?”

“We have a battle, just us. It was awesome. You got something amazing. Incredible and I get something too.”

“Yeah.” Misty said propping both hands on the mop handle. “We did have a good time. Even though we turned the pool into a mess.”

“That was your special splash that caused all this.” Ash pointed out as only small little dabs of water was left behind.

“It was a battle. I had to go in hard.” She shrugged off. “Milotic return!” She said returning Milotic. “That’s enough. This little bit time will dry.”

“You guys are finished over there huh?” Ash said. “Return Riolu.” He ordered.

“Time to rest up. Return Marill. Return Psyduck!”

“Pikachu could you quietly get Misty and I a drink?” Ash asked Pikachu. “I’m feeling a little tired out so please buddy?” Pikachu nodded before giving a little salute and scampering off.

“Really.” Misty chuckled as she collapsed on a bench. “I hope he gets something I like.”

“He will.” Ash said “This really was something. I wasn’t expecting something like that.”

“I know.” Misty moaned her legs trembling with her excitement. “I thought Feebas was cute as he was but to now go and evolve? He is just amazing! I’ve been thinking what this will all mean now!”

Misty felt her thoughts derail as Ash smiled leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. Her thoughts stopped. She was still coming off the excitement from before.

Ash lightly nipped at her lips causing her to jump a bit. While she had her moment of shock Ash used that time to grasp her closer. One arm wrapped around her chest brining her close. The other supporting her head.

Misty’s fists clenched along with her heart. Slowly her hands slid up his chest before wrapping around his neck. She tilted her head just the little and the kiss deepened.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled back the slightest to gather her thoughts and wished she had not. The way they were so close together she had not pulled back far. Seeing Ash’s eyes that close as he opened them.

Her heart sped up and her mouth dried. He had a drowsy look in his eyes but she could see his brown eyes were warm. Cursing herself for doing this now. So late where anything could happen she used her arms to pull him again towards her.

Unlocking her right arm from his neck Misty trailed it so it cupped his face. He was so sweet. Doing this and he had gotten better. It was hard to think while kissing him now.

Ash started to pull back so ignoring the rising embarrassment deep in her gut Misty allowed him to do so struggling to keep looking at him.

“Why?” Her voice came out faintly. His eyes flicked to hers and she was struck at the fact she was unable to read the emotion that glowed in them.

“You ask something.” Ash began as he took her free hand in both of his. “That you already know.”

She paused as he cradled her hand. What was that to mean? He was king of the dense here. How was she to know what he felt?

“I don’t get it.” she whispered.

“I did it, because.” Ash said. His hand was feeling warmer. In fact her body was feeling warm. Her head snapped up to look at him but Ash was already looking away. She was sensing inside him and she saw.

Well she was not too sure what she was seeing. She saw that he was happy with her. She felt images of them together. She could feel his happiness with her. That he admired her. She smiled.

“You did it because you like me.” She giggled a little.

“You could see it like that.” Ash said his face still turned away.

“Ash?” She whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Look here.”

“No.”

“Come on scaredy Meowth.”

“Don’t care, no.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Misty leaned until she was over his lap looking up at the turned away Ash. Touching him on the cheek she coaxed a blushing Ash to look at her.

“Now what?” He asked.

Smiling she leaned over and captured his lips with hers. He only missed a beat before his hands released hers and he tugged her into him.

One hand of hers cradled his head and again they kissed. Breaking apart she leaned her forehead against his as he panted.

“Is this okay with you?” She asked him. she barely asked the question before he lightly bumped their foreheads together.

He was just fine with it.

“Pikachu should be coming back soon.” He whispered.

“Right.” She giggled feeling light headed now. They should try and look less guilty.

************************************************************************************

Morning came almost too soon. There was no outward change in their behaviour if it had not been from the smiles he gave her when no one was looking directly looking at them and for Milotic Misty would have thought the whole thing was an exhaustion caused dream.

They were finally ready to leave to head to the next destination. There were no direct ways there so she had about four days left.

Pikachu had come back just a few moments after they collected their bags. She had still felt a bit light headed but all they did was drink their sodas and he sent her to her room.

To think all of this had happened. She was glad to be Riolu’s first battle she hoped she ended up being a great influence for it but still.

Ash’s new behaviour. It was not obvious It was not practiced. It seemed so natural and real. She was cautious over how things would proceed. But still. She knew she could not let it get to her head.

She had a show down ahead of her. She had planned on using Marill and giving the crowd, Ross and Ash the taste of a water gym leader but plans had changed. The battle with Ash shook things up for her but all in a good way.

Milotic and Ash had ended up psyching her up. The original plan for her had changed but she knew she would be fine. Finally she was ready to race Ross. He better watch out because she was coming at him full out.


	49. Water Maiden

The city of Laechyba was  prosperous city. Lying at the foot of two mountains it was supposed to be a visited place from all over.

At least that was what the guide book said. Ash personally thought the place looked like nothing too new. It had water coming down from the mountains and plenty of space. What exactly made it so popular?

“When we get a chance we are going up to the sacred mountains Cilan.” Ash heard Iris tell Cilan in the seat ahead of him.

That at least answered the question of what made it so popular. People got so fussy over something like the past and prayers. For Iris to still be like that even after meeting the Crystalife group, showed that not much had changed.

He looked next to him in the bus seat where Misty was absently patting Pikachu in her lap that was curled around a sleeping Toki.

Misty had been thinking since they left. He wanted to talk to her but he never managed it. Tomorrow was her challenge with the Ross guy.

It was not a requirement for Misty to win but he so badly wanted her to. Even though at the moment all she did was ignore him and make plans for herself and frequently disappear to train whenever they were not on the move.

Being cut off like this. He expected it to bother him at least a bit but it did not. He hid his smile and looked over her head to the outside.

Everything had progressed nicely if he said so. After Misty’s Milotic had evolved they had not once stopped the fast pace they set.

Riolu had been in battle after battle. Riolu was a great learn. He did not hate the pokeballs like Pikachu just preferred to be able to walk around so Ash let him.

He was not the only one doing things like that. Every time he looked around Drew had his Zorua out dozing on his lap. Ash hoped Drew did not forget he was going to battle with Zorua not keep her as a pet.

Those two were always going off playing or sleeping now. It made Ash uneasy. This laid back Drew was weird. Ash knew they had a plan, they always had a plan but it did not look like it.

Just seemed that Drew was happily bonding with his Pokémon not a care in the world but was that so right?

Ash looked across the bus where Drew and May were sitting together. May leaned her head against Drew’s shoulder as they stared out the window in silence. If it had not been for the clenched hands Ash would have dismissed it all.

It looked like they made it somewhere but their thoughts looked to be elsewhere. It was not his business but they looked close but not exactly. He knew Brendan was Drew’s biggest problem but May looked troubled too.

The only ones as easy going as the two in front him just had to be Dawn and Paul. Those two were behind Drew and May fast asleep resting on each other.

Ash knew that Paul had left the group a few times to attend events a little far away then come back after it was over. He did not think the others noticed it though. Unless one was watching Paul intensely or he told you. You would never know what he was up to.

Bianca squealed in the seat in front of Iris and Cilan and Ash smiled. It was nice having this. This whole journey. Being with Misty and his Pokémon. Sadly he could only see and react to what was happening right that moment. When Misty challenged Ross and beat him or not. He would concentrate from there.

*************************************************************************************

Misty stretched a bit as she tried drying her clammy hands. This was it finally. The day of the event. After all the planning. Preparing and travelling. She was going to do the showdown at last.

She did not fully understand why she was feeling like this. She had this in the bag. Even if she did not. The goal was to go out have a good time and work with her Pokémon. Why should she be nervous?

Could it be because she got a good look at the course? Or that she heard about the amount of spectators?

So many people were here to see this. To think she and Ross they were two out of a good hundred. Her reputation was going to be put on the line.

This was no longer a case of see who won by mistake. A country was watching her. She was to go out and do her best?

What a joke. She sighed heavily. Her original plan had been to use Marill and get through by their combined attacks.

Now she was changing her plan. They only had a few days to practice but she knew they were good. She wanted to put on a good display and a gym leader, as someone who loved Pokémon and someone who wanted Ash to see her strength.

She sighed again before picking up her training bag she had been supplied with for the event. It was finally time to go to the changing room. Her hands trembled slightly and she winced at that small action.

“Misty.” A voice called out to her and she looked ahead and saw Ash all alone waiting for her just before the changing room doors.

“Ash?” She questioned. “Why? Everyone wished me luck at breakfast. You did too.”

“Yeah but this is different.” Ash said drawing her to him. she swallowed as he cradled her face in one hand and the other wrapped around her waist.

She caught her breath in anticipation but he just tugged her into his arms and squeezed her close.

“You’ll be fine Misty.” He whispered.

“That’s it?” She laughed. “I know I’ll be just fine.” Ash lightly bumped her forehead with his.

“Yeah. I know you will be but I wanted to send you out with a little something.” Misty felt startled as she felt calming warmth seep into her.

He was settling her nerves with his feelings through the Aura! She did not even know it was possible. Glaring into his eyes she was going to protest went he leaned forward and lightly kissed her.

Her eyes closed and she accepted the warmth flowing into her. She could feel his belief she would win. The others belief she was strong. She even felt her resolve return.

“Better?” He asked pulling back.

“One for the road.” She winked before pulling him down for a swift kiss. “See you when I win Ketchum.” She laughed as she pulled back and rushed for the changing room doors.

When they swung closed behind her she closed her eyes and willed down her pumped up heart. He really and truly did know her. Right now she had been so scared but she was better now. She could feel her friends belief in her.

It was what she needed. Opening her eyes she rested her bag down and prepared to change. She was going out to win. After everything she had been through she knew she had the ability, the resolve and the purpose to see it through.

It was who she was after all.

*************************************************************************************

Ash smiled as the changing room for the girls swung closed. He knew that the stress of the day would have been somehow getting to her so he decided on a whim to go and see her. He was glad he did.

She had looked defeated and she had not even entered the race. She would have killed him if he had told her that however.

All she needed was a little reminder who she was fighting for. And it worked. Mission accomplished. Well that and Ash wanted to draw her attention to him if only a little bit.

She had been working so hard and going full out. It was being selfish but he had to somehow make sure she had not forgotten him. Shaking his head to relieve himself of the thoughts trying to cloud his mind he made his way to the stadium.

He just like everyone else how this would be done. This course was in a circle though he did not fully understand how that worked out.

All he knew is that they left the stadium and came back to the stadium. They would watch the progress on the large screen. There were obstacles each had to face and get over.

The first one back would be declared winner. Was supposed to be simple but these kind of races never were. First off with such a large crowd people got nervous and desperate.

He had taken care of Misty’s anxiety however so he had no worries. Entering the stadium Ash looked up at the directions to remember where he had to go and sit with the others.

That was the other problem. Misty had not seen them but the spectators had some unwanted guests in his opinion. Barry was okay. He guessed Gary was too but Gary was sitting with them.

However Georgio had come back. Ash gritted his teeth. Kenny and Brendan too. Was it too much to ask to have people do what they originally came to do in the first place?

Train? He was tired of this guy always turning up. Ash hoped Misty’s performance once and for all helped the guy understand he could not handle Misty. It was like trying to hold water. It slipped out of your hands.

If one, was to stop water from flowing it became stagnated and not exactly a good thing to have around. The guy could not understand he was the guy trying to stop water from flowing. Ash himself. Well he was the path for the water to flow over or something.

Ash was starting to head up the stadium steps when something crashed into him sending him flying back. After catching himself he looked up to see it was a someone.

She had been going at a fast speed and what it was she had in her hands had scattered everywhere but Ash doubted she cared because he did not. It was the first time he was seeing this person so near to tears.

“Jessie!” He blurted at the tears in her eyes.

“T-Twerp.” She sniffled. “This is just great. just my day I guess.” She tried laughing.

Kneeling at her side Ash was at lost how to comfort her. This was strong Jessie after all. He bit his lip before he leaned over and patted her shoulder.

“Are you alright? Was it the fall?”

“I know you are not that dense Twerp.” She muttered wiping away at her eyes. “I was upset from before I fell obviously.”

“Yeah.” Ash winced.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jessie muttered as she struggled to stand up. “I don’t even know why I'm so upset. I mean I knew but still. It really hurts what you think you know and when you hear it.”

“Did something happen?” Ash asked alarmed. “Where’s Meowth and James?”

“Meowth is working the shop upstairs with the new workers.” Jessie sniffed. “James and I were supposed to have the day off together watch this event but things didn’t go the way I planned out.” She fell silent and to Ash’s horror tears began falling from her eyes.

“Um, Jessie.” He said his voice trembling.

“Go along Twerp.” Jessie said her voice calm and cold even as the tears fell harder. “You have to watch the main Twerpette win at least. Don’t worry about someone like me.”

Frowning Ash slowly stood up. “I can’t.” He said simply.

“GO!” She screamed at him. “I can’t stand it having someone see me like this.  Go away and pretend this never happened!”

Jolted back by her words Ash ran for the stair and vaulted up them. Looking back he saw Jessie kneeled over her back shaking her head in her hands.

*************************************************************************************

Misty sat with the large number of competitors as she waited for the event to start. It was not that she was nervous. She felt sort of frustrated. Changing into her wet-suit so early then having to wait for this thing to begin. She was not very patient to begin with.

A flash of brown hair entered her vision and she looked up to glimpse Ross coming towards her already in his own wet suit grinning broadly.

“So you did make it after all, I’m glad.” He smiled stopping in front her. Misty stood up to face him.

“I wasn’t going to miss this. And a challenge is a challenge after all. I can’t ignore one of those.” She reminded him.

“Surprised that guy isn’t here competing too.” Ross laughed scratching the back of his head. “I guess you must have pounded in some common sense into him.”

“I didn’t have to.” She smiled thinking about their run-in in front of the changing room’s. Ash understood without her having to say something. It was her fight here.

“I guess that is good.” Ross said his head tilted to the side as he watching her a confused look on his face. He was looking as though he was going to say something but a harsh screech from the PA system stopped him as well as all the noise in the stadium.

“Welcome one and All!” A voice boomed over the PA system. “We are now ready to begin the Cycle Fluidity Race!” The crowd in the stadium cheered and Misty winced.

“Got your number?” Ross asked her.

“Yes, I’m twenty- seven.” She said

“I’m forty.” Ross shrugged. “Guess I’ll see you at the finish line.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” She winked causing him to laugh as he walked toward his section of the starting line.

“The Cycle Fluidity race is a race requiring the use of only water Pokémon takes the racers on a course that changes rapidly forcing them to adapt like water to be able to reach the end of the course. Obstacles that must be frozen in order to climb, parts in which the trainer and Pokémon must dive deep in order to pass. This and more can be expected to test both trainer and Pokémon. This race is a high endurance and only those with good bonds and training can reach the goal to win.” The voice boomed over the PA.

“We are certainly lucky this time. We have 50 racers!” The voice laughed to gain cheers from the crowd. “May the racers line up and release their Pokémon into the pool!” The voice continued.

Misty stepped into the floatie marked 27 and released her Milotic. All around her others were doing the same. She knew what would happen. Milotic would pull herself and the floatie she was standing in from now to the end of the race just like that time against Ross when she used Corsola.

“This pool is their starting as well as finishing line! At the go they will race from this pool to meet up on the altered river made just for this purpose! They will follow the flags go up the mountain and race back down using the real river before crossing over to come back here the first back is the winner!”

The crowd cheered and Misty sighed. Refraining from looking up at the huge crowd she concentrated on making sure her hold on connection to the floatie stayed firm. It connect the floatie to her as well as to Milotic.

The slightest mistake and she would topple over. Tugging it just the lightest she gave it more room on Milotic’s side. Milotic would need more breathing room and maneuvering room.

“All set!” The voice called and Misty readied herself.

“Ready!”

“We will be just fine Milotic.” Misty whispered. “It’s going to be all right.”

“Go!” The voice called out and echoed into the stadium.

“Forward!” She called out as Milotic and all the other Pokémon surged forward. This was a big change since their mini practice sessions.

Milotic easily snaked ahead of the various competitors without putting too much energy into it. Just like they had planned. An easy pace.

“And by the looks of number 27, 34, 40 and 48 have taken a good lead!” Misty heard as they left the stadium into the river heading for the mountain.

Fighting the current was not hard, it was an easy going one. Misty looked ahead of her grimly. A guy she assumed was number 34 was bouncing along quickly with his Marill. Lucky for her she knew Marill’s limitations.

She had been trying to overcome them herself. Nudging the cord to have Milotic do a large curve and then so pass out 34 Misty was surprised from large splashing behind her. Refusing to look around she was amazed when at the corner of her eye she saw a Floatzel. Even more when she saw who owned it.

Ross grinned at her as his Pokémon pulled ahead. Misty just smiled, she would let the two of them get ahead for now. The race had only begun. As the three of them took the next curve Misty delighted in the water splashing her face. Ross at the curve tried passing out number 34 but he blocked him with such a big move that water splashed everywhere.

Misty winced at the display it was a good thing she had not gone ahead. Ross was forced to drop back to behind her and she grinned. 34 looked behind him and that was his downfall. Misty stared in shock as a small gap appeared in the river. One big hole leading to somewhere and the water dripped down it peacefully.

34 tried to evade but it was no use. His Pokémon and him fell down. Misty winced, this course was serious.

“Jump Milotic!” She called and Milotic surged into the air taking her with it up into the air and over the hole. As they skidded over the water surface when they landed Misty risked a quick look backward. Ross had safely jumped as well.

They were approaching the mountain. Giving Milotic slack Misty risked looking back again. When she looked forward she stifled a yelp only barely. There were geysers almost everywhere.

There was no time to guess the safest path. They were sprouting up high. Some with what looked to be cold water and some with normal.

“Ice Beam the path ahead and jump up on the ice!” Misty called ahead. As Milotic lept into action she concentrated on steering them ahead. She wanted Ross to do his own work. If he was just to follow her he would save his own strength.

But also if he was to follow onto her path without using his own. Misty heard a yelp a bit back and grinned. Because the path was small it dissolved quickly.

Misty stifled shock when she saw Floatzel and Ross cruise onward ahead. It looked like he had not taken the bait so the yelp belonged to someone far behind. Winking at her Ross gave his Floatzel more rope and she grinned in response.

Wrapping the cord more and more around her own hand Misty braced herself. Having the pull tight like this upped the speed but made control harder. It would help her now that they were starting the climb upwards.

Skidding around the first bend Misty winced at the amount of water that splashed up from it. She was taking the lead again but this would only last to the top of the mountain.

Curves were her advantages with this method. She was not hindering Milotic who was swimming underwater. Instead she would be forced to take the brunt of it all herself.

However going down the mountain the situation would be reversed so she had to be ready to release the moment they got close to the top.

They skidded around another long bend and Misty caught her breath. She could see the peak, just two more curves and she had to let it all go. She could see Ross just a curve behind her and she felt nervous.

She was going all out at the moment. He was just a little bit behind. Meaning the moment the downward  slide came she would have a real contender to deal with.

They went around the last bend and Misty shrugged off the rope wrapped around her hands giving lead to Milotic again. It was just in time because Milotic launched himself out the water over the peak making her heart jump.

The jolt and slide they did when they landed scared her and made her even more excited. It was downhill from here and their full strength had not even been used as yet.

“Milotic! Let’s do it!” She cheered as they began the dash down the mountain. She could sense Ross behind her. A good distance, she knew he was fighting to catch up but she was not giving him the chance to.

“Use Ice Beam on those rocks ahead!” She yelled gathering the rope again around her hands. She had done a lot of crazy thing back in those days.

There was the time she went travelling from island to island one picked up loads of ideas. Just like she was about to try now.

Angling herself so that she would just lightly be swept up the rock she jumped in the air as the floatie was tossed upward. Weight dragged Milotic behind. She was doing what she could to minimize it.

Behind her she could hear Ross doing the same, even hear the  splashes as he skidded and went around the corners. At the last bend Misty saw Floatzel start to creep into the corner of her vision and grimaced.

There was no way that was going to happen. If she let him gain lead here of all places she was not too sure who would have the advantage.

“Ice Beam the path ahead!” She called out. If anything she would be able to save Milotic some energy for the time being as they skidded on the slippery surface.

She was not too sure what made her do it but she jerked harshly to the right. Just barely missing a spout of hot water from below.

The course was not over yet. “Ice Beam and plough on!” She called forgetting Ross and everything else. Looking ahead she found herself confused. She could see the stadium but the river stopped at a patch and that was not where they were supposed to end.

Sure the water was shiny below and all but that could not be it. Gritting her teeth as they approached that dead in Misty mentally paused.

Shiny? It could not be could it? They were a few seconds to go before they hit the dead end at full speed. This would be their only chance. There was no other way that she could see to make it back to the stadium.

“Scald!” She called out and the shiny beneath the water disappeared and she and Milotic were pulled under water.

Because she was slightly prepared for it she had already taken a deep breath. So when they went down Misty grabbed the Floatie with her free hand and Milotic with the cord wrapped hand. They would have to swim from here.

She could see the patch of light just a little distance away and she climbed on Milotic to urge him towards the light.

The water was cold, it felt like it was dragging her down but she had dealt with worse. She had actually swam in storms and dove into murky waters trying to drag trainers down. As she and Milotic breached the surface Misty did not hear the roar of the crowd.

She could not hear the cheers, all she could hear was her heartbeat, the gasps she was taking the panting of Milotic and the cheer of victory that was coming from her chest. Tapping Milotic to move forward she held the floatie under one arm as they sailed forward to the finish line.

As they glided across she felt like something deep inside her had been electrocuted, this feeling. What had she been so worried about? Winning or losing. Once the person went all out and put on a good display it did not even matter.

Looking behind her she saw Ross emerge from where she had a few seconds ago. Maybe it was minutes. As she stumbled out of the water tossing the floatie onto the ground it was like if every sound in the world had just been turned back on.

Sitting down her legs dangling in the water she gave Milotic a thumbs up and she finally heard the crowd’s roar of approval.

“I can’t believe it! I just can’t believe it!” The announcer was saying. “One of the youngest competitors has managed to not only break the time record she has managed to correctly steer through every obstacles. I don’t know if it is luck or skill but we surely had a good sight today!”

The crowd cheered and Misty grinned as she wiped away the water in her hair. She was not about getting up right then. She saw Ross climb out and grin at her.

“It wasn’t a fluke.” He laughed and she grinned.

“Told you.” She laughed as she slipped back in the water to hug Milotic.

“Can we get a round of applause from this amazing gym leader?” The announcer demanded causing the crowd to erupt into cheers and applause.

The noise made Misty stop and think. Climbing out of the water and facing the crowd she looked knowing she would not really see. Fighting her exhaustion she gave a thumbs up to the section of the stadium facing her.

Just in case he was there. She knew he was with the rest watching but she wanted him to see this. They thought she was celebrating her victory.

She sort of was. But she was also letting him know it was not going to be easy from now on. Flat out running hard for her dream. She was not waiting doing her own thing was okay too.


	50. Troublesome Admirers

Ash had watched the whole thing fighting the urge to jump out of his seat. However when he had seen her breech the surface looking like a conquer he had leapt out his seat causing Pikachu and Toki to fly into Dawn’s lap.

He did say sorry but it was an exciting thing to watch. She came up like a victor. Misty was amazing. The fact that she took her time to get to the finish line really laid it in for people.

Watching the progress on the screen he had heard the bits of encouragement for her from various sections.

It really did seem like it was just between Ross and Misty for the whole race. To see him stumble in after her. Having to give in made him grin. She had done it.

Then having her face him and give a thumbs up. He was not too sure how she knew he was there but he was glad anyway.

This part was over. There was no need to worry. They could relax a bit more. Ash ran his thumb absentmindedly over his lip.

At least that was what he wanted to say but he had a feeling it might not exactly go that way. Misty down below started walking to the trainers tent and his eyes followed her. She looked exhausted. Keeping balance on that little Floatie looked tough.

He kept his mind away from the things that disturbed him a bit. Like Jessie earlier. Like knowing Georgio was just somewhere waiting to bring trouble. He pushed it all away because it no longer mattered.

Grinning down at the other people who had competed now coming into the stadium Ash looked at their faces even though he knew that he would forget them soon.

“Look Toki!” He pointed. “They all lost to Mommy!”

“I thought you said you were not going to baby Toki.” Dawn scolded from next to him.

“But she won!” Ash protested.

“We are lucky we even found time to watch this.” Paul mused next to Dawn one arm slung around the back of her seat. “But lucky for us everything practically shuts down just for this.”

“I know.” Drew sighed from next to Paul. Ash saw May next to him curiously looking over. “The race is exciting and all but for everything to stop just for this race. It is a big deal.”

“Still weird.” Paul said and Drew groaned.

“If it is weird I really don’t want to know. I’m fine just thinking it is weird. I’ll leave adventures to the dumb ones like Ash.”

“Hey!” Ash protested glaring at Drew but Drew was already brushing away at May’s hair.

“Dumb people like you like that kinda stuff too. All those expeditions and nothing is even happening.” Drew chuckled as she blushed.

Ash looked away stifling his smile. No sense getting in any angry mood with Drew. The guy had his hands full. They all did except for him. he felt like sulking a little but a cheer from the crowd again floated up and he shrugged it away. Misty was the one on stage again.

But he did not mind, not after that look on her face, it made thinking about that a lot easier.

************************************************************************************

The ceremony for the prize giving had not started so May slipped away for snacks. Usually she loved these sort of things and Drew ran from them but now it was switched.

She felt so tense just sitting watching the set up had her itchy. Maybe it was because she knew who else was in the stadium watching everything closely.

May punched the button for the drink machine to choose her soda. She felt on the defensive and it was not even her fault.

Just thinking about how she would have to again go up against Brianna irritated her immensely. Could she not just take this thing with Drew a step at a time without having to define it?

She liked him, as a person. As someone to respect him, as a cute guy. They were working on the friendship but why did she have to think so hard and analyze it now?

“May.” A voice behind her said tensely. Turning around May grimaced as she faced Brianna. The girl stood with her hands clenched into fists and her stance saying she was ready.

“Brianna.” She sighed with a calm she did not feel as she popped the tab of the soda open. “Didn’t really think here was your thing. It’s not a contest.”

“Neither should it be for you.” Brianna pointed out.

“I’m travelling with the winner.” May sighed then took a sip. She could barely taste the thing it as well could have been water.

“Oh, so Drew knows her too.” Brianna said as she placed one hand under her chin. “Except it looked different to me. You have been getting mighty close to Mister Drew, May.”

“Can you cut out the Mister already?” May said her irritation getting the better of her. “Look unless you go confess and get rejected you can’t come after me like this every time Drew and I hang out or talk. First we are competitors. Coordinators and friends.”

As she spoke May felt it all coming together for her. What was she so nervous and hesitant about? They were coordinators first. That would never change. He could win she could win. It did not matter they were forever rivals.

Until one of them retired and maybe until beyond then. All that mattered was that they kept doing what they were doing. Reaching into her pocket May rubbed the pokeballs she had brought with her for the event.

“Brianna. Say we go on a two on two?”

“Here?” Brianna said in disbelief.

“If we do it on the grass downstairs no one will notice. We can get this over and done with.”

“So sure in your defeat?”

“It won’t take more than three moves to beat you.” May shrugged. It was not until Brianna froze as she looked at her that she realized that something was off.

“That was just like him.” Brianna whispered.

“But it’s me.” May said as she tossed the can into the trash. “Let’s go.”

Walking towards the direction of the steps leading to the downstairs. May heard the sound of Brianna slowly following.

It was best to get this over with now. As she tried to figure out her feelings and how everything would work she desperately needed as little interference as possible.

As they went down the first flight in silence May thought back. She always knew he had fans but the thought of them seemed so far away. The thought that there were so many out there and maybe gunning for her made her feel nauseous.

Would she have to fight them all? Would he treat them casually? What would he do? How was she suppose to treat them? All of it. The main question that lingered as she and Brianna made it to the underground arena was. How would they survive?

She took one end of the grassy area and Brianna took the other. Brianna sent out her two expected Pokémon Flygon and Masquerain. May knew they were to show the girls admiration of Drew but she was going to show how different they were when it came to him.

There were two clicks and flashes of light as Rapidash and Blaziken were both released. She was well known for her fire and water techniques but fire on fire was something new for any opponent.

“This is sure a surprise.” Brianna chuckled. “Usually you try blending two incompatible things not use two of the same.”

“Just me showing you how much I’ve grown.”

“In that case.” Brianna snarled I’ll start off by showing you how much you haven’t!” Masquerain! Flygon! Silver Wind Sanstorm!”

The wind picked up as both Pokémon on the other side readied their moves. May did not even feel the need to flinch.

“Rapidash Blaziken, Fire spin Blake Kick!”

Rapidash laid out a charge towards the Pokémon which had now started up their wind attacks they looked pretty but the rocks began to catch a fire from Rapidash’s Fire spin. Flygon stopped with a yelp as the whole area was caught up with in a funnel of flame.

Masquerain tried to keep up the silver wind but the fire was just made worse tunnelling upwards keeping the two Pokémon from landing or even moving.

May saw Brianna glare at Rapidash in frustration as she tried to figure out her next move. May saw the moment she figure out she was still in danger when she realized that Blaziken had disappeared. May watched Brianna’s frantic face trying to figure out just where the attack would come from.

“Now!” May called out. Brianna figured it out a minute too late. Blaziken aimed the flaming foot right onto Masquerain as he jumped from the flames that Rapidash used as an attack and a cover.

“Take down!” May commanded taking advantage of the felled Masquerain to have Rapidash launch up and knock down stunning Flygon. It was only Masquerain that was down for the count but she was sure that Brianna got the point.

“You have really been getting stronger.” Brianna sighed a she withdrew her Pokémon. “I thought you were just hanging out all over Mister Drew doing nothing but you were really working hard. I couldn’t even defend once.”

“I came here to get stronger. I wasn’t chasing Drew.” May said withdrawing her own Pokémon. “I’m trying to say you need to at least cool this anger you have when you see us together.”

“I’m not as mad as I could be.” Brianna sad hanging her head down. “I wanted to be the inspiring rookie for him. but I’m not it. I have a long way to go before I can be the person I want him see me as. I hope one day I will make it to be like you May.”

May felt her irritation melt away. “Brianna it’s okay to have a person to look up to but with Drew. Don’t you tend to think it gets a little out of hand?”

“When I thought I had a chance yeah. Now, I just wanna try my hardest to get to your level.” Brianna laughed as she rubbed the back of her head May laughed along. Once she was not obsessed over Drew, Brianna was pretty nice.

************************************************************************************

Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder and was holding Toki as he bolted for the stairs. The prize giving ceremony was finally over meaning he could go and find Misty.

He saw Drew idly hanging out by the snack machine reminding him that May and Drew had not watched it. He slowed down wondering if to talk to Drew or not. He had not noticed their absence that much.

He knew Drew hated these sort of things but where had May wondered off to at least? She usually did not mind these sort of things.

“Where is May?” Ash asked Drew as he approached him.

“Don’t worry she’ll be back in a bit. She had something to take care of quickly.” Drew said absent minded as he swirled his soda in its can and peered into it.

“But she wasn’t there for the ceremony.” Ash said slowly.

“Trust me. She’s fine just clearing up something. Shouldn’t you get going to Misty?” Drew pointed out. Ash winced Drew had a point but something seemed a little off.

He could worry later though. He set off for the stairs when he remembered. May had left first and Drew had looked worried before setting after her at least just before the ceremony had really started.

Ash shrugged as he bolted down the stairs. It was not his business anyway. Holding Toki to his chest as he bounded down the steps to meet Misty he allowed his grin to stay on his lips.

Everything was fine it was all doing well. There was the little problem of Georgio and Kenny lurking around but all would be well. He was sure of it.

His feet barely hit the bottom of the lobby before he was struck at the display he saw. There were tables set up everywhere to welcome the winner and participants.

He was not too surprised to see Team Rocket had a booth. Jessie looked a great deal better than she had before. The woman glanced up at him before shrugging so Ash let it go.

Looking both ways he was going to head to the changing rooms when he spotted her. Already changed and her bag slung over one shoulder Misty was in a group of the participants holding her trophy and medal and laughing happily.

Ash did not hesitate but instead hurried forward. “Congrats Misty!” He called out as she turned and grinned.

“Ash! Toki! Pikapal!” She laughed. “Thanks you guys.”

Stopping in front her Ash switched the medal and trophy for Toki. “Why didn’t you pack them away?”

“Some of us wanted pictures.” Ross put in as he leaned forward.

“Well, after that win you can’t blame her.” Ash said smugly. “You have to note your defeats and your wins. I never thought of having photos of them.”

“It was a well deserved win besides I tried my hardest so I don’t mind losing.” Ross said and inwardly Ash gritted his teeth. This guy was not even mad.

The crowd around Misty began to disperse and Ash eyed the exit. He was all for leaving. Meet up with the others later. They could run to the centre now drop off her stuff and walk around. He opened his mouth to suggest it when the sound of others approaching got to him.

“Misty!” Dawn yelled as she flew across the corridor to launch herself at Misty. Ash sighed and stepped back. It had been a nice wish but it was a waste of time. Gary and Paul were next to appear side by side talking almost lazily.

Behind them Cilan, Bianca and Iris entered all laughing in their conversation and behind them was a lazy Drew. Ash narrowed his eyes. Drew’s expression when he went to look for May still bothered him.

He was planning to say something when from another stairwell he saw May and Brianna coming up. He remembered that girl. It was way back but she had been so weird but a good rival for May he still chuckled at it.

So that was it. May had been catching up. Shaking his head Ash went to look around but instead something about the two girls caught his eye.

They looked just the bit dirty. As in battle dirty. Ash kept his frown away from his face as he began walking to the Team Rocket display. May was not the type to do reckless battles he was more of that guy. In fact he would go so far as to say May would never do such a thing during a time like this.

That she had and that Drew most likely knew and was keeping secret of why was enough to have him walk away to keep from asking.

“I guess you could say prepare for trouble.”

“Got that right so make that money double.”

“To protect your image from devastation.”

“We bring special things from every nation.”

“To unite all customers under our love.”

“We go all out grant you stars from above.”

“Jessie.”

“Dashing James.”

“Meowth is the name.”

“Bringing everything to a fashion halt.”

“It’s Rockets showing you what shopping is about!”

The cheering was loud after the motto was finished but Ash saw this was the most off motto yet. Jessie was off. The woman had not been as flashy and flamboyant as James. She twisted her hair looked around a little.

She just did not seem into it while James and Meowth were all smiles. Ash wondered if James could not see the disinterest and distraction written all over her face.

He guessed not as the crowd pressed forward ordering and the Duo was in action taking orders and filling them out as well as promoting their store. Except that Jessie in comparison to James was almost dull. Ash hesitated as he looked at the table.

Everywhere he looked he was seeing something similar to this. He was not sure what went wrong between the Duo but it actually looked serious. Jessie was always the happy forward going one. The passionate one.

Now she looked empty for need of a better word. He looked at her again and she met his eyes before wincing and turning back to the customers with notable more enthusiasm. The orders began to dwindled until it was just a few girls but James were taking care of them.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something more important Twerp?” Jessie asked coming over.

“Well.” He began.

“Look if you came out of some worry I’m fine now.”

“I can see.” Ash said peering at her if he had not seen it with his own eyes he would have never known she had been crying almost hysterical earlier.

“I’m a professional.” Jessie sighed as they watched James charm one of the girls into buying a perfume. “I can’t let my feelings rule when I’m working. I can’t break down when they need me.”

“That is good for you I guess.”

“Like I said. Forget this happened. It won’t happen again. I’m going to make sure of it Twerp.” Jessie sighed. “I won’t allow for the little peace we have to be disturbed because I was being childish.”

“You okay with that?”

“I have to be.” Jessie sighed. “I don’t want to let my dreams make a fool out of me so it is better this way anyway.”

Watching James, Ash began to frown. There were too many things not adding up about the Duo but he could not interfere. He did not know what they wanted after all but Jessie’s expression looked wistful as she looked at her partner.

*************************************************************************************

The little celebration started in the lobby before Nurse Joy kindly kicked them out until it was over. Drew was not one for it anyway so he went for a walk as the others made a ruckus in the Centre garden.

He was elated about the win. It showed how far Misty had grown. When he watched her he could not find fault he just was watching being caught up in it.

Misty was hot headed and her strongest trait was her heart but seeing her emerge from the water her fist pumped up declaring her victory already it was almost enough to keep him from satisfied. Except that it was not.

He wanted to have that sort of performance and make that sort of face and amaze the audience. He knew they all did.

The incident during the award ceremony still had him reeling though. Chasing after May who had seemed a little on the jumpy side he had followed her only to find her leaving the snack area with the girl from before.

He would have dismissed the sight and gone and sat down if it had not been for the way May was behaving as she walked away. Against his better nature he ended up following them and was a silent observer to their conversation and battle.

He felt conflicted. May’s actions was good news for him but still he felt more than the slightest bit uneasy. He knew the implications of her words.

He was elated, he liked May. Really really liked her. Knowing he could tie her to him for good should have jumping up the walls but problems had never really occurred to him.

He always assumed deep inside that any problem would come from her side. He had forgotten about the more than insane fan girls he had. The ones not about his Pokémon or performance or even his way of doing things but his looks.

That girl from before admired him for his performance. Drew knew that, it showed in her battling. She was a little off but she admired him for his work.

May too but it was different. However when he put everything together things were not as easy as they had once seemed.

He was now up against a wall. How was someone like him suppose to keep someone as naive from May from running?

It could be sometimes almost ridiculously easy to mislead her sometimes. Most of the time she could not look beneath the surface and see what he was trying to tell her at all.

The amount of things she missed was staggering. He could ignore that if they were going to be in a normal fuzzy situation.

But they belonged in the contest world. There was no warm fuzzy situations. One moment of weakness and your opponent could crush you to pieces.

All they needed was the smallest amount of emotional weakness and they would use it to try and topple her. May had been good at getting through so far but him as her weakness proved a bigger problem than anything else.

He watched a lot of her battles. Her opponents struck at her family, her inexperience even her friends. She faltered but always managed to pick herself up believe in herself and go on.

Would she be able to fight if they struck at her deepest self? He knew how those people thought. It was hard to go at May because she was just about the contest world and travelling. Anything else came a far second.

If they told her she and her Pokémon were insufficient would she survive. Could she continue if they kept harping on the small bit of female weakness she had?

That bit of insecurity that everyone had. Would she be able to rise against it? She had this time through confidence in her skills and anger.

But there would always be a next time. And another time. And a time after that. It might just keep chipping at her but over time undoubtedly she would crack.

How was he to even endure that? All this time he had been so focused on getting at Tower king he never looked at how it would be for May afterwards.

Fans were fans. To remain popular he needed them. She had some too. But even he could not control the wild ones.

He kept his distance for a reason. Drew knew he could handle what he felt, but May. How would she deal? When they progressed when they had to face each other on a battle field would it still feel the same?

Drew gritted his teeth as he shook his head violently. He wanted it to. May was his rival. He loved how it felt going up against her. He loved to watch her naivety light up the place.

He liked winning against her too. He looked forward to the Grand Festival and teasing her. He loved hearing her cheers for him and seeing her face when he dropped by to watch her.

Moving on might change all that. The real world. Their contest world could end up wrecking everything. Even though he knew. Even though he was cursing himself Drew could not find the will to halt it all now.

The will to turn back. He was too selfish to do that. May could go through so much from here. She won this time. But the next, and the time after that.

He just had this guy at least he only thought so. It would get worse the higher he got. Keeping it a secret, putting it in the open.

It all ended not so well. She would still be targeted. Still be hated, he was the lowest to not stop it while he was ahead.

She was an inspiring rookie. A good rival and that little bit of light that could one day be his salvation. It was too late anyway.

She would have to call the halt now. She sealed it when she went up against Brianna like that. With an air of one who was the only one meant to be his serious rival and by his side.

Drew did not know whether to tell her he saw or not. It was meant to be private after all. But he would learn from her mistake.

When he went up against Brendan not a soul would be a witness. He would pour every single emotion e had into the battle.

His fear, his anger, his hatred, his joy, his sadness and worry. This was not about putting on a performance. This was about managing to let go and push everything behind you.

If he could do this. When it was over he would be able to walk away with a smirk. After all it was just another brick in the road.


	51. A pesky tale of a rival's tower fall

Paul found himself in a rather unique position. Not an uncomfortable one, just unique. Wanting to be by himself as the celebration raged on he had set off to rest by the river.

He had not been there long when unexpected company arrived. Paul knew he was there. He just did not expect the guy to actually approach him. he would have laid a bet that this would never happen.

But Paul had been wrong before so it was no big deal, and he never had the talent to predict fools. Especially those that did not know when to give up.

“Hey.” Kenny called out to him from the other side of the river. Paul just watched him lazily.

“What do you want now?” Paul asked him.

“To settle this.” Kenny replied, Paul tossed his head back and laughed getting to his feet.

“Settle? We don’t have anything to settle.” Raking his hair back Paul laughed again. “Once again here you come, wasting my time.”

“I’m telling you. It is time we settled this.” Kenny said firmly.

“We have nothing to settle. Win or lose. Dawn is not yours. She never was. She never will be either.”

“So you can tell the future too?” Kenny scoffed.

“Why can’t you give up?” Paul asked. “Can’t you see how happy she is now? Or is your happiness more important than the one you claim to want happy?”

Kenny flushed and Paul smirked. This guy really was pathetic. He had to know, but he kept trying almost like he expected the results to change through hard work.

“I’ve cared about Dawn for a very long time.” Kenny said as he looked up the river. “We’ve been friends, classmates and rivals. You are asking me to throw away my hopes and dreams just like that. I’ve got to try at least once.”

“From what I heard, you already did.” Paul sighed rolling his eyes. “You asked her to travel with you and what did she do? She stayed with Ash and then went out on her own. Your hopes and dreams died right after that moment.”

“That was then.”

“This is now and still the same.” Paul said his voice rising. “Then or now the same will happen over and over. If she had interest she would show it. That is Dawn. Bubbly, overconfident, reckless, careless, silly, dedicated, persistent, loyal and most of all straight forward.”

Reaching into his pocket Paul palmed the pokeball that contained Seadra. To fight this guy here and now. His blood itched to do it. It would only take a few moves. Dawn was stronger than this guy and he was much stronger.

“If you so badly want to lose to me.” Paul continued. “We can have a two on two battle. It won’t take me more than one Pokémon to take down your two but I can’t see why I must go easy on you.”

“That sort of arrogance is what made you lose back in Sinnoh.” Kenny gritted out.

“I lost because at that time Ash had a little more than I did at the time.” Paul shrugged. He was not sore over that loss. “Trust me the result would not be the same now.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kenny snarled reaching into his pocket for his pokeballs. “My Pokémon will beat you. Right here and now.”

“And what would that prove if that was even possible?” Paul taunted. “She still won’t have you.” Paul tossed Seadra’s pokeball into the water where it released with a click and a flash of light.

“I have to try.” Kenny said and Paul glimpsed tears in his eyes and snorted in disgust. He really could not stand the guy.

**********************************************************************************

The battle had not even been worth mentioning. It had been over in seconds. Paul was wondering how a guy like that ever made it to a Grand Festival in the first place.

Seadra had not even gotten warmed up and it was over. Pathetic. Shoving his hands into his pockets Paul hummed as he made his way back to the Centre.

As for Kenny the guy had slumped to his knees after his loss. As far as Paul knew the idiot was still there. The guy really was annoying and pathetic.

And very weak too and his combinations were nothing on Dawn. That guy wanted to travel with Dawn and get strong together?

It was more like that guy wanted to learn from Dawn and leech off of her. Again pathetic. Good thing Dawn had gone her own way.

At least he could relax now. That guy was firmly back into his original box. Escaping was impossible. For as long as he lingered by Kenny was going nowhere.

A smirk formed and Paul lowered his head to hide it. The guy was once again totally terrified of him. in fear of his wrath he would not put a finger towards Dawn. In fact Paul was very sure that those hopes and dreams would become faded memories.

Guys without firm harsh goals, they would never be able to keep up with a girl like Dawn. They would be left behind in her wake.

Reaching the path to the Centre Paul considered the building. In all truth his dream was far from being complete. He knew that. When this was over he was going to go just how he always did until he attained it.

But to leave her alone. How could something like that survive? It was at the back of his mind the whole of this journey. Was it worth it to have her next to him only to let her go later?

Their dreams could not get any further. She did not want to be a gym leader. Or a Pokémon champion, in fact she lived for contests and collections.

Kenny did have reasons to worry because he shared a similar dream. Paul on the other hand, sighing heavily he shook his head to dislodge the negative thoughts.

It really did not matter what happened when they left. Their paths could always cross. They could always call to make this work. They did not have to actually be by each other’s side all the time. It would get boring.

*************************************************************************************

Finally it was down to this. Drew watched the tower king as the guy contemplated their surroundings. It was a field quite some distance from the Pokémon centre. And the stadium and the shops. Quite a distance from anywhere May would wonder to.

It had been rather easy to get that guy here. They did not even have to speak. A harsh glare and they had set off.

The wind picked up in the field as they faced each other. Drew did not flinch from the dirt that was blown his direction. Instead he sucked in a slow deep breath.

“What do you think this will settle?” Brendan called out to him spreading out his arms.

“It should quell my deep irritation towards your existence.” Drew assured him smiling.

“Win or lose. Nothing will change.” Brendan huffed. “Losing against me, winning against me. It won’t change a single thing with May.”

“Yeah it will.” Drew answered. “I sure will feel a hell lot better and knowing I’ve beaten you will quell my impulse to do so every time I see you. If I ever see you again of course.”

“Such a harsh way to treat a friend of hers.” Brendan sighed. “You really think battles like this is what she wants?”

“No it isn’t.” Drew said as he held his bang away from his face. “But even a happy go lucky idiot like May knows that you can’t avoid it. There is always someone that has to be beaten to their correct position.”

“And right now. You think that is me.” Brendan said as he looked to his left. The direction of the Centre.

“I know it is you.” Drew answered. “From the very beginning I knew it would come to this. Not when but I knew I would have to help you go back to that spot of just being her friend or even better just an acquaintance she traveled with.”

“Are you so sure that I’m not just that?” Brendan asked turning to face Drew again.

“Yeah, I’m very sure.” Drew laughed. “It took me a while but my gut was always nagging me. First I just put it off to jealousy. Then over protectiveness but that feeling just would not leave me. But I stopped watching you two for a while. Then I saw it and I knew for sure.”

“Saw what?” Brendan asked. “You could be just imagining it."

“I told you. I thought I was too. But it was so small but it fell together. You were always acting so neutral. Being friends with Georgio but talking so happily and saying you support Ash. Friends with Kenny but giving small praise and acknowledgement to Paul. The same should have fallen to me. But you always watched me coldly and kept me at a further distance than I did to you.”

“Could you not be imagining it?” Brendan said.

“No, the thing about coordinators doubt can ruin a combination. That and you have to watch your opponents closely to figure out exactly what combination they would use and where. You were her moral support and friend. Her confident someone to lean on. If it was purely platonic you would not have hated me right? If you were just a brother figure.”

“So that is what lead to this?” Brendan answered. “You think because I dislike how you treat and talk to May that I want her for myself?”

“That and how you train her.” Drew interrupted. “I could swear watching you two that it is more like you want her to be the Queen to your King. It’s impressive because you come to her from a friend side. Meanwhile I’m her rival and sometimes her greatest challenge.”

“So, that is how it is.” Brendan sighed.

“That and the fact you try to push how much better you know her because you traveled with her over me.” Drew shrugged. “I won’t lie, travelling with May would be a mistake for us. We are each other’s rivals. This here is different but on the contest circuit I’m looking to crush her and everyone as I go for the top.”

“And you wonder why I don’t like you.” Brendan sighed. “That attitude. It’s why she has so many conflicting feelings towards you. She despairs at your ruthlessness.”

“It does not stop her from admiring me and making me her goal to surpass.” Drew taunted. “I’m her first rival. The first person she has wanted to beat. Don’t be fooled, her despair is what makes the battles all the better. Our relationship might get rocky but smooth sailing is boring.”

“So again, what does this achieve?” Brendan snorted. “Do I have to stay away like a good boy? Or will this battle be enough to please you?”

“As much as I hate your very existence.” Drew assured him. “You have good things to teach her. This just shows you who is the real King here. The best King for May. How it affects you is your problem, it’s just that I’ve already tied her to me so there is no use glaring down from your tower at us.”

“You really are a smug bastard.” Brendan muttered. “So sure that you can beat me. Isn’t it amazing how arrogant you can be?”

“Isn’t it amazing how you so easily avoid saying your true feelings?” Drew responded. “Up to now you haven’t said a word about them. There is a reason I picked here. You won’t have to worry about May sneaking up on us. In fact we would see her first.”

“May sure is cute.” Brendan sighed. “Caring, hardworking, smart and really strong. I care for May I worry about her but my other feelings for her is none of your business.”

“So I was right.” Drew muttered. “Smug little bastard. Being friends and acting like a big brother to Dawn and a friend to Misty and I was right this whole time. Figures, it’s what guys like you do.”

“What do you mean?” Brendan frowned.

“Guys like you that have no idea what you really want or with wavering goals. No wonder you, Georgio and that Kenny idiot get along so well. None of you truly know what you want. Or even how to get it. Or you are too weak to attain it.”

“I’d stop now if I were you.” Brendan said his voice low. Clenching his fists he stared at the ground. “Someone like you don’t get to judge other people.”

“I’m a human.” Drew laughed. “We all judge people. You can’t stop that, just that some people live by their judgement and others speak of them. I’m a person that waits for you to change my judgement of you. But you see I don’t think you can do that.”

“Shut up.” Brendan said harshly.

“No.” Drew said simply. “A guy like you with wavering goals can’t walk a path I do. This makes you weak. Something I’m sure you have heard before. I bet several times before. In fact this is why you were left to watch after the girls when we went after Misty.”

“Shut up!” Brendan yelled.

“No.” Drew answered back calmly. “This is where you fail. You can give out opinions but you have a hard time taking them don’t you? After all you train so hard. How can someone lecture you? What would they know? After all you are the Tower King no one can judge you.”

“Be quiet.” Brendan hissed.

“No way.” Drew laughed. “With your experience and your strength I just bet you have heard a number of praise from strangers. But where it counted you never fully got it.”

“Shut up.” Brendan said raising his head. “You know nothing.”

“I bet your Uncle and May think you should be a researcher.” Drew laughed. “And wouldn’t that be a real joke? All that power and what? They think you belong behind a desk. Thing that being King is not for you. What an insult right?”

“What about you? Prince of Roses.” Brendan scoffed. “Trying to live up to your name doing all those ridiculous things on stage and with May.”

“I’m just a guy who knows what style suits him best.” Drew shrugged. “My Roserade, she is really something. We’ve been through some tough times and she is the most beautiful of all my Pokémon. Because of her I perform the way I do.”

“That is your excuse?”

“No, that is my reason as a performer to try harder. I love all my Pokémon. It’s my job to push them to shine and impress and show-off as much as they can and then more. If you can’t understand that, then the one not understanding May is you.”

“May does not go to your level.”

“Yes she does.” Drew said softly. “I’ve seen May push her Pokémon until they are battered and tired. Until one would give in and call it a draw. Why? Because deep down she believes they can do much better and shine harder. That is the spirit of a coordinator. She doesn’t not go as rough as I do. But she sure does go just as far.”

“So that is it then.” Brendan sighed as he reached into his pocket. “You are so sure about this and May. In that case. Let us settle it right here.”

“Like I was saying all along.” Drew laughed. “It’s too late anyway for you. That spot you were slowly filling. I’ve emptied it and placed myself there again.”

“If it is meant to be.” Brendan shrugged. “Then I will have to just bear it. However my talks with May you just have to accept.”

“That is if she ever wants to talk to you again that way.” Drew shrugged back. “I’m pretty sure she is going to be pretty busy from now on. Better set back a lab with your Uncle and chat to her when she stops by in Hoenn.”

“That sure of yourself?”

“That sure of May.” Drew grinned. “She is a really clumsy idiot that likes adventures and runs head first for them. Just like Ash but unlike Ash she can be mindful of other people. The next contest circuit. Unless you plan on following us you won’t get near to her. She’s going to want to beat me next.”

“In that case.” Brendan said as he took out a pokeball. “Let us get this show on the road shall we? How does three on three sound?”

“Perfect to me.” Drew shrugged as he took out Roserade’s pokeball.

“Good.” Brendan snapped as he released his first Pokémon. It was the Pokémon he had seen back then at the tournament. Aggron.

“Roserade let’s do this.” Drew said as he spun his pokeball into the air and Roserade came out.

“No holding back like with May.” Drew spoke up his gaze on Brendan’s.

“You could tell?” Brendan sighed. “I must really be slipping.”

“It’s what gave you away you bastard.” Drew muttered.

“Fine then.” Brendan chuckled. “Don’t cry when you lose rose boy. Aggron! Iron Head!” Aggron was on the move from the first word. Almost a blur, moving from left to right coming up hard towards where Roserade stood.

“Stealth Petal Dance!” Drew instructed. Rose petals appeared camouflaging Rosearde from all eyes. Roserade would not be seen to the foe’s eyes and the gather petals would be used later to strike. The longer it took to gather the stronger the move would be.

“To your left!” Brendan answered making Aggron charge that direction. Drew gritted his teeth. It looked like the guy had some idea of how the move worked but he was not ready yet. He just needed a bit more time.

Aggron zigzagged faster towards what was a small shadow under the rain of petals falling onto the field. A normal eye would not have glimpsed it but Brendan was experienced enough to spot all things.

“Go!” Brendan cried out. Drew released a sigh of relief that was enough time now. Aggron charged forward towards the shadow lowered its head and charged straight into nothing. There was a look of confusion on both Pokémon and trainer’s face that Drew gloried in.

“Petal Dance!” He instructed and all the petals gathered up into the air to surround Aggron and struck the Pokémon repeatedly as they circled it.

“How!” Brendan demanded as his Pokémon cried out and toppled over from the mass of petals now sharp as iron repeatedly smashing into it.

“I don’t make careless mistakes.” Drew answered simply. “What you thought was a shadow was just the eye for the petal tornado. It was shown to draw you there. Knowing who I faced I saw no reason to hold back either.”

“Obviously.” Brendan grimaced. “Fine then. Return Aggron! That is a well trained high level you have there.”

“Come back Roserade. She sure is. She gives of her all.” Drew grinned. “Now, Come on out Absol!”

“Out Swampert!”  Brendan called out and the mud fish Pokémon came out carrying the scent of the lake. Drew eyed it warily. He was not at an disadvantage here but he sure was not at an advantage either.

“Sucker Punch!” He called out quickly.

“Take Down!” Brendan called out the same time.

Drew heaved a sigh of relief as Absol moved as a white blur reaching in front of Swampert in mere seconds before dodging to the side and striking it before it could even ready its move and disorienting it.

But it was not enough to take it down and he gritted his teeth at that. Swampert shook itself before firmly planting it’s feet getting ready for the charge. A safe distance away Absol awaited orders. Sucker Punch again would not work. Drew could feel that.

“Hammer Arm!” Brendan commanded and Drew felt a moment of unease. In fact it was more than a moment. That kind of attack would really damage Absol. That was a fighting type. Really dangerous to a Dark type like Absol.

It most likely would not knock Absol out fully but Brendan did not want to give this guy even the slightest chance to win. Unfortunately the only grass type he had he already had used.

To take that attack full on was suicide though. Drew only had a few seconds to dodge. Sucker Punch no matter how fast would not land a second time.

“Sucker Punch!” Drew yelled out. It would not land but. He watched as Absol blurred to charge the oncoming Swampert. Out of reflex Swampert shifted so that it would not take the attack full on but however that meant Hammer Arm would only slightly graze Absol.

“Drat!” Brendan laughed.

Drew laughed himself. There was no way to miss getting hit but he could avert it only slightly. Absol skidded to a stop panting slightly.

“Muddy water!” Brendan commanded. A circle of brown water started to appear circling Swampert and reaching out to where Absol panted. Wincing Drew quickly readied his attack.

“Water Pulse!” the water rising from Absol kept the dirty water at bay until it surged over. The current from the clean water reflecting back to Swampert and striking it fully.

Swampert staggered and dropped its attack but Drew saw that it still had a lot of energy left. On the other hand he could sense that Absol was beginning to have a rough time. The counters were energy consuming and the Hammer Arm may have just been a graze but it still hit.

“Iron tail!” He commanded Absol going for the quick win or loss whichever it would be.

“Hammer Arm!” Swampert charged again this time going slower than before. As the two Pokémon charged each other Drew was reminded of a past battle that had been just this similar and how the person got ahead.

Just as the two Pokémon were about to clash with their attacks he gave one more command. “On the ground then another Iron Tail!”

Never was he so glad for those long hard training sessions. There was no lag with Absol instead it was straight reaction. Absol slammed his tail into the ground narrowly missing the attack and instead launching above and behind Swampert just in time to give another Iron Tail from behind. Drew elated as Swampert staggered forward only not to move.

“Not bad. You stunned my first Pokémon.” Brendan sighed as he quickly returned Swampert.

“It was nothing.” Drew replied as he flicked his bang back with a smirk as he returned Absol.

“Next one won’t be so easy.” Brendan replied already launching his pokeball into the air.

“Wouldn’t be so much fun if it was.” Drew said as he released his Zorua. His great mystery power card.

There was a flash of light as Gardevoir was released from Brendan’s side and Zorua from his. Zorua eyed Gardevoir and loudly snickered Drew laughed in response.

“It’s not gonna be that easy babe.” He reprimanded the small fox at his feet. He got another snicker in response and grinned. He knew what she was thinking. A Psychic type like Gardevoir was toast against Zorua. This battle would hardly be worth putting effort into.

Except that this was the last Pokémon and he knew this guy had placed Gardevoir out last for a reason. Drew had an advantage but he was not letting that go to his head. This Pokémon. He had tried to catch a few of them, almost as elusive as Zorua.

“Magical Leaf!” Brendan instructed.

“Deflect that!” Drew instructed. Zorua tensed up and snarled as she sent dark traces of energy into the atmosphere and the ground.  The manifestation of dark illusion. Not so much a move as an ability. It cut the sharp leaves flying in their direction. Zorua would be ready for the attack.

Drew smirked. “Night Daze.” He murmured. This battle was over. Zorua tensed even more and the atmosphere itself went quiet and deadly.

It felt like all darkness was gathering towards Zorua as a centre. With a snicker all that mass dark energy was manifested and throwing as a dark wall towards Gardevoir. There was no avoiding it. It slammed right into Gardevoir and brought it down but disappeared in the process.

Drew blinked in surprise. Usually when he used that move something like that never happened. He eyed the fallen Gardevoir. It must have been much stronger than he originally anticipated.

“That is it.” Brendan sighed as he withdrew his last Pokémon.

“Yes it is.” Drew replied as he took up Zorua and let he lie around his neck like a scarf. This guy had not taken it easy. But he still had to think hard to bring him down and not one of his moves were flashy or dazzling. He still had a way to go.

“I still think you are a total bastard.” Brendan commented turning away. “But I will always be her friend. If she wants any different, confused or not. I won’t turn her away.” Turning back to smirk Brendan continued. “I’ll just stop my slow pursuit.”

“That’s all I could have asked for.” Drew answered turning away. “You know. I can see why she likes you. Not that I would, it isn’t my style but you really have that gym leader or professor air about you. Not the arrogance needed for a powerful King.”

“So I hear.” Brendan mused. “I’ll see you and May back at the centre. I won’t interfere anymore, but I won’t let you trample her too much.”

“Someone has to toughen her up.” Drew snapped turning around to see Brendan right behind him. “Seriously though, you could do something about your clothes. Irritates me to see you two looking like twins or a matching pair.”

Brendan broke into a laugh. “I can’t abandon the clothes my mother gives to me you know and besides it is unique.”

“I just can’t figure you out.” Drew grumbled. “I just beat you.”

“Rather humiliatingly.” Brendan added.

“Yet you are so calm and wistful about it.”

“Your Pokémon are really powerful and so is your heart. It would be so stupid to get mad over my overconfidence.” Brendan sighed. “And I never had strong feelings in the first place. Just a really faded dream I knew could never come true.”

“With this.” Drew sighed. “I don’t feel like I’ve knocked you off your tower. Feels more like I rescued you from it.” Glancing at the irritating guy he saw that Brendan’s gaze was fixed elsewhere as the guy kept on smiling.


	52. Unsatisfactory confrontations

Sighing Misty quietly closed the clinic door behind her. Her event had been yesterday and it just had to end on such a note. Silly Ash with his glutton self had made himself sick from gorging on all the food they got their hands on.

It would have been mighty fine it they had known it was just a stomach pain. But no this was Ash so all of them had gotten mighty scared when the idiot keeled over in the cafeteria.

Sighing and leaning against the door she fought away a sigh. Even this was familiar. There were so many times that Ash’s stomach got him in trouble.

She felt so calm now. Her last really big event was over, she could now concentrate on the little small things like classes and tournaments that were not so big. Like double tournaments she had the itching feeling that Iris and Drew wanted to team up with her.

Stifling a laugh she pushed away from the door. It was almost time to meet up with everyone. They knew Ash was fine they checked on the idiot earlier but she wanted to wait until he fell asleep.

Walking down the corridor Misty was confronted by a familiar person quickly striding down it. Her shoes were making a fast pace clicking sound as she hurried. She reached for the door to Ash’s room but Misty stopped her.

“He’s sleeping now.” She said gently watching Angie’s irritated face.

“I came as fast as I could but apparently not fast enough.” The girl bit out wrenching her arm away. “Why is it he is always in some sort clinic or danger when you are around?”

Misty frowned. “This is a simple stomach problem. Has nothing to do with me. If you traveled with Ash enough you would know he lets his greediness and seamlessly bottomless pit of a stomach get the better of him. I have nothing to do with his eating like a pig for slaughter.”

Angie gasped before clenching her fists vibrating with anger. “How can you be so blase about this? Ash is hurt! Ash cares so much about you. He put himself in serious danger yet you walk around with such a calm face!”

“Do you want me to walk around like you are now?” Misty demanded. “Like the world is on my shoulders and I will never be able to cope?”

“I never said.” Angie began.

“You sure are acting like it! I’m a gym leader! I have to be like this. I’m have to look at situations calmly. I can’t just explode like if I can no longer deal. As a gym leader I have several no thousands of people depending on me. People and Pokémon. I can’t just succumb to despair I have to find a way over it!” Misty said as she kept one hand blocking Ash’s door from Angie.

“That is just your excuse.” Angie gritted. “He runs to save you all the time. Why? If you were so strong he wouldn’t have to!”

“He doesn’t run to save me all the time.” Misty scoffed. “If looking out for your best friend when you think he or she is over their head is a crime then so be it. I’ve fished him from big trouble too. Sometimes literally.” She smiled at the memory.

“I’m not making excuses. If you feel that him landing his idiot self in an infirmary is all my fault then you don’t know Ash. There is not a person that can stop him for running head first towards a goal. It’s worse when Pikachu is following him right behind. Then it’s just waiting time until they get it or wear themselves out.” Misty hissed.

“The fact you can’t see. It pisses me off!” Angie snapped. “Why are you always here? Even them acting like the place by his side is permanently for you. It wasn’t like that before!”

“People with different dreams have different paths.” Misty shrugged. “I want to be a water Pokémon master and the best water gym leader I can possibly be. He wants to be a Pokémon champion. Did you expect me to follow him everywhere when I had the opportunity to pursue my dream? I left his side but we were always together!”

“Where does this confidence come from?” Angie whispered. “Ash is one of the most dense guys I have ever met! He runs to your rescue and you think you have it made? He rescues almost everyone from what I’m seeing.”

“Yeah he does. It’s the great thing about Ash.” Misty mused. “We can thank his mom for making sure is at least a part of a gentleman but the great thing about his denseness is that when he has a goal he goes right for it and let everyone knows. I’m his goal. His rival, his friend. That took years to get here. Angie you wouldn’t understand.”

“This is why I hate you.” Angie whispered. “You so easily trample on others and their feelings. Don’t you think it hurts others who care about Ash to see you going about like this?”

“It shouldn’t hurt those who have just friendship feelings for Ash.” Misty pointed out. I like Ash. I can see that nothing I say will deter you from hating me but there is nothing I can do. This started from even before you met him.”

“You say that and have guys like that Georgio hanging around.” Angie said bitterly her gaze fixed on Ash’s room door. “I know all about it. He likes you but you pay him no mind and push him away no matter what you do.”

“You can’t help who you like.” Misty sighed. “Long ago I told a friend it is easier to like someone who likes you than love someone who doesn’t but I may have to take that back. It’s not fair to give someone false hope or false feelings. In fact I’d rather wait for the feeling to fade than trod on someone’s kindness.”

“And just who would that be?”

“Georgio of course. I admit he is on the cute if shy and cuddly type. But I’ve liked Ash for so long that no matter how much he says he likes me it won’t move me. Even if Ash was never to like me back I’d rather stay like this. But now you see, Ash’s feelings are changing so it no longer matters what Georgio does. I’m staying right by Ash.” Misty responded simply.

“I think you are way too weak to stay there.” Angie piped up. “With him running to rescue you like that. I just bet you are the weakest there is.” Misty stepped back in growing shock.

“In fact I’m sure of it. There is absolutely no way a girl like you that he has to step in to save like that could be worth any kind of strong.”

“Where on earth were you today during my match?” Misty whispered as she stared at the furious features of Angie.

“So you have a fast Pokémon. That is nothing. It was just a race.”

“I can help you see a match.” Misty told her slowly. “In fact I can settle this pretty quickly in one of the centre’s training rooms. Let you see up close what a match is all about.”

“I’m a pretty good Pokémon Breeder.” Angie shrugged. “I won’t go down easy.”

“I’ve traveled with a Pokémon Breeder. I’ve gotten some good tips from him. I think I can keep up with you.” Misty shrugged.

“Fine then. Don’t say I haven’t warned you.” Angie said turning away starting to walk back from where she came. “Coming or not?”

“I’m coming.” Misty replied. After pausing for a brief second to confirm she could hear nothing from Ash’s door she followed the girl out of the clinic.

“I may seem really cruel to you.” Angie commented as they walked down the path to the centre. “But really I just want what is best for Ash.” She finished as they entered the Pokémon centre lobby.

“I want what is best for Ash too.” Misty shrugged. “But I have my own hopes and dreams my own responsibilities I can’t compromise them.”

Walking down the corridors together towards the pool training room Misty was aware of the girl’s nervousness. She could talk but that air that the fearful trainers gave off was all over her.

It was kind of cute in a way. Misty felt her big sister personality try to rise and she quelled it down. This girl was not a trainer but a challenge was a challenge. She could not mother this girl like she did May, Dawn and Max.

In fact mothering her was the last thing she should be even thinking about. This girl had right out came and said that she wanted to pull her away from Ash.

Small crush or not, Misty at least had to point out the last thing was doing was using Ash as some sort of support for herself.

It was more of a stand by each other’s side and when the time came use a hand to assist. Not drag the other along to their success. It did not work that way.

Opening the door to the pool room Misty again saw the hints of hesitation in the girl. She had confidence but most likely doubt was beginning to set in. Now that they were alone and about to battle. She would question whether or not she Misty would hold back.

Keeping silent was not helping matters but Misty was fighting her caring nature. Walking to one end of the pool she released Milotic into it. Looking back she saw the elation on the girl’s face.

Misty knew the girl was thinking it was an easy win. The girl had a Luxray. Water type versus an Electric type. Easy win. Except this girl forgot how long she had been travelling with Pikachu loving Ash Ketchum and just how long she had been a hardworking Water Type Gym Leader.

Angie released her Pokémon to stand on one of the platforms in the pool. Misty eyed the Luxray and the girl’s smirk impassively before responding with her first move.

“Bulldoze!” Never underestimate a Water type gym leader. Gym leaders knew their own weaknesses and worked to overcome them. In fact, she only recently started training Milotic to use moves against electric types.

As her Pokémon was thrown back into the pool by the force of the attack Misty watched the smirk fall right off of Angie’s face however she not once decided to have mercy.

“Scald.”

“Thunder Fang!” Was Angie’s retaliation but Scald kept the distance between Milotic and Luxray quite nicely.

“Finish it up! Bulldoze!” It was not a battle. Misty watched as the impact caused Luxray to be thrown right back onto the tiles. It was more of a slaughter.

“This is enough.” She sighed grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging it. With an apology to Milotic she returned it. “Look this is not even a battle. You can’t even get close to me and I’m barely trying. You have a real long way to go.”

“I just don’t understand.” Angie mumbled as she fell to her knees by her fallen Pokémon. “I’ve worked so hard. I’ve even battled him. yet I couldn’t even land an attack and I held the advantage.”

“That shows you really don’t know Ash.” Misty sighed brushing away at the water that had splashed onto her clothes. “The really amazing thing about him is that he subconsciously goes easy on the weak. He doesn’t take types for advantages. He works to overcome them. That is why you can’t get near me. You thought water type will be trumped by your electric type. Forgetting I’ve traveled with Ash and battled Pikachu.”

“I just can’t understand.” Angie moaned. “It was so perfect. Seeing each other here. Battle or not, Ash cares for me still.”

“I know.” Misty said scanning the pool to check for any clean up. They were good to go. “He cares for all his friends but I’m a little different. Even I can’t figure it out to be honest sometimes. But he usually has his head into just Pokémon but when I’m around I manage to pull something from him.”

Angie laughed. “Yeah right, more like you are running with the fact that Pikachu like you more than anybody else.”

Misty shrugged in response as she had one hand on the door to leave. “I think I’ve told you before. Pikachu and I got along way before Ash and I considered ourselves friends. You could call it fate but the fact still remains. I liked Pikachu way before I started liking Ash.”

Closing the door behind her Misty heaved a sigh. The battle left behind an unsettled feeling in her stomach. If she was not careful she might end up like the poor Ash in the clinic.

She felt sorry for Angie but this girl had now come to the scene. Misty had years of frustration put behind her. She felt sorry for the girl but Angie was chasing something that was not even there.

*************************************************************************************

Ash stretched as he patiently waited in one of the centre training room. The little over eating thing had thrown him back a bit time wise but he was ready for this. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder patiently and from time to time he stopped to pat him.

Misty had left his room in the clinic just as he had fallen asleep. When he woke up he found the note that she would join the others and go to a swimming class for Psyduck. That gave him plenty of time.

He had a note delivered he was just waiting for the person to arrive. He had just sat down when a shadow darkened the doorway. Looking up Ash saw Georgio in the doorway.

“Never expected this.” Georgio said peering around. Of all the things, this is the most weird from you. What is this to prove?”

“This is just a final battle.” Ash shrugged. “I’m tired of when we turn around I’m seeing you trying to sneak closer. Do you have a problem with her happiness? Are you that sick?”

“What?” Georgio snapped flushing as he closed the door behind him. “Of course I don’t I want Misty to be happy! She deserves to be happy.”

“If you really meant that you wouldn’t be behind us all the time.” Ash pointed out. “We wouldn’t be having you breathe down our necks at the slightest hint of progress.”

“I want her happy but I also want her alive and safe.” Georgio said kicking at his shoes. “That whole thing scared me. I just want her to be safe.”

“The thing about having a dream.” Ash sighed. “It’s not easy to get it. It sure as hell isn’t safe. Nothing about it and pursuing says you can grab it and make it come true but you keep on trying. You can’t keep someone with a dream safe. That is the sad thing. Even without the whole dream, you couldn’t protect Misty. That is why I called you. I want to show you why you can’t”

“So it was all about the battle.” Georgio said rolling his eyes.

“Not exactly.” Ash said as he lightly removed Pikachu. Are you up to a two on two?”

“I can deal with that.” Georgio said taking out a pokeball. “I’ve gotten a lot stronger.”

“You haven’t gotten to us yet.” Ash muttered as he removed Riolu’s pokeball and released the Pokémon inside. He wanted to use Dratini but Dratini had been a bit overworked lately.

Georgio released his Delcatty and Ash eyed it. There was no real excitement here. The guy was weak he knew it. Riolu crossed his hands over his chest and glared at Delcatty. No real surprise there.

“Quick Attack!”

Ash was taken off guard but only for a split second. “Force Palm!” He instructed. It was a lucky thing he was the one with the advantage. They were seemingly a lot better than last time.

The harsh force with which Riolu met the Quick Attack was not enough to stop it. However Ash was glad to see as Delcatty darted away that it had sustained many damages.

A quick glance showed that Georgio had not noticed though. They improved but not enough. If they were the same level and experience that Force Palm would have taken down Delcatty one time but Georgio was still unable to see that.

“Force Palm again!”

“Attract!”

Ash frowned as Riolu kept right on going ignoring the move. They were both guys so that move had just been wasted.

Riolu crashed into the Delcatty knocking them both over as the Pokémon tried to dodge. Wasted effort to him but on another opponent it just might have worked.

Withdrawing Riolu, Ash watched as the guy kissed his pokeball before returning it to his pocket. Against someone like Max he may have stood a chance but not him.

“Pelipper go!”

“Pikachu, you are up.” Ash sighed. The Pokémon looked decent. He really would have liked to have a long battle testing its capabilities out but he was making a point.

“Rollout!”

“Volt Tackle!” Pikachu gathered electricity around it as it led a charge straight for the Pelipper getting ready for its attack. Knocking the bird to the ground and shocking it all in the process it was over.

“No mercy.” Georgio sighed. “I still have a way to go.”

“More than that.” Ash scoffed as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

“I get the point you were trying to make and all.” Georgio sighed returning his Pokémon. “But the fact remains that you may not be able to make Misty happy still and keep her safe.”

“Do you want to repeat that battle?” Ash demanded.

“I mean, sure you can be here and travel together and be all lovey or whatever. But this won’t last forever. When you leave. She’s going back home to her gym and you to do whatever again.”

“Your point?” Ash asked warily.

“Then what? I bet you haven’t even thought about that. You don’t want me with her but what about when you are once again travelling all about the place with not a care in the world picking up new travel partners and having adventures?”

“Misty will be doing her own thing.” Ash frowned.

“Yeah. That’s the thing that irritates me.” Georgio said as he opened the door. “She’s going to be by herself, strong or not. It’s going to be a lot different than what goes on here.” Georgio disappeared through the door leaving Ash feeling frustrated.

“I know it won’t be the same.” He spoke aloud to the empty room. “That’s why I’m trying so hard to understand now so that later we can get through it.

“Piiika.” Came from his shoulder.

“He got it though didn’t he buddy.” Ash sighed as he rubbed Pikachu’s head. “I saw it. He doesn’t have that desperate crazy stalkerish air about him anymore. Maybe he saw something to help him see the light.

“Piika Pikapi.” Pikachu’s answer echoed in the room and Ash heaved a sigh. He suddenly felt very tired, checking out early may not have been so smart of an idea but he so badly wanted to lay the terms out.

He might have no clue what he was doing. Or what he felt. He could not describe it or label it. It was just there. He had no fancy words but he just wanted to be with Misty.

He did think she could tone down the violence from time to time. Also tone down her urge to help others a bit. It was a great skill of hers. He certainly thought so but still. People would take advantage. One day she would run up against someone that she wanted to help that just wanted to take her down and then what?

Would she able to deal with the fall out? Sitting on a bench Ash pressed his face into suddenly clammy hands. He knew he wanted, what else came with it. Keeping it. It hurt too much to think about he just wanted these moments forever.

Like travelling, the arguments, the silent watching. Just being near each other. The other stuff too. The kissing, the holding hands. He guessed he would learn more as he went along but he really liked that.

He felt closer to her somehow. He still wanted his dream. It was so close he could taste the thing. But Georgio made it seem like leaving this place and going after his dream would cut him from Misty. As if he would ever let that happen. It would not happen.

*************************************************************************************

Cilan rested in the park as he and Iris watched others go around happily. He knew he was interested in stuff that others thought as old but for a bubbly person like Iris to be so calm about doing it too. It felt nice.

Watching the Pokémon and people go on by. It was a good rest. First Ash had shocked the daylights out of them all by collapsing. Misty’s face had turned deadly pale before she fought for her composure.

“Cilan?” Iris murmured next to him.

“Yes Iris?”

“Do you think about how nice and peaceful it would be to not have big dreams?”

Cilan sighed as he watched a father laughingly chase after what seemed to be his son and their Pokémon.

“Who doesn’t especially if your dream seems hard to reach.” Cilan said squeezing her hand. “Especially when you don’t know how to balance something. It is normal to wish for something easier.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a dream if it was easily obtained would it.” Iris sighed. “No matter where it drags you.”

“Or from whom.” Cilan said his chest tight. “That is the test of it. How much do you need your dream? Can you give up everything to make it come true? Can you put everything on hold or do you want to keep dreaming.”

“I can sense this quickly becoming a debate.” Iris chuckled into his shoulder making him laugh as well.

“It could be. Since I’ve met Ash I’ve really been thinking about this a lot. From the beginning we have dreams but it takes something to want it to come true and takes steps to come true. But when it comes true.” Cilan trailed off resting his head back against the bench.

“What then.” Iris answered back. “After in some cases forsaking everything and scaling the highest mountain. It may take years, sometimes it may take just a few months. But that is over. Attaining you dream will that be enough?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a quote.” Cilan said as he brushed away at Iris’s hair. It did no difference but he liked doing it. It sprang right back into place.

“It is.” She spoke into his shoulder. “From one of the books I’ve been glancing through. It talked about the jobs of a trainer and a gym leader and it was questioning the whole go out to be champion thing.”

“I’ve read that.” Cilan nodded. “The author wanted to question so many kids leaving home at the same time, barely knowing anything and trying to be the champion. Some try to hold onto their roots and can’t adapt. Some can’t recall their roots and forget the important things losing their way.”

“Others are the right mindset.” Iris picked up. “But they do not possess the inner strength needed. Or the mentality of pursuing the dream to the end. Some are not able to adapt to the changes a dream goes through as it reaches maturity.”

“I liked that book.” Cilan sighed drawing Iris just a bit closer. “Been a while since I read it. It really puts one on a spot. I wish Ash read things like that so he could get some knowledge.”

“Guys like Ash don’t need to read the books to understand.” Iris shrugged.

“Iris?” Cilan asked easing her off his shoulder to look at him.

“Yes?”

“What do you understand?”

“Just that no matter how hard it gets you have to fight for your dream. You are the one that deemed it worthy in the first place and worth abandoning everything and pursuing.” Iris said looking at him before flushing.

“That is good.” Cilan smiled. “We should start to head back, the others will start gathering soon.”

“Iris smiled back. “Sure!”

**********************************************************************************

In the bedroom’s bathroom the pipe ran noisily. Cilan slammed one hand against the wall as he looked away from his reflection. He looked haggard. He knew without really looking. This thing was wearing on.

He splashed more water on his face and pushed down everything that did not belong. She had said it herself.

Dreams first, anything else after. It would be up to him to see how fast he could get his dream and if he could wait on hers.

Even though this was killing him. Just because of his easy going pace he was thought the meekest of the whole bunch.

The mirror once again revealed it. Pulling his comb from his pocket Cilan tried to tame his hair that was soaking wet. He looked anything but civilized, the look he was so prideful was gone within seconds of entering the room.

Pulling up his shirt sleeves Cilan began going about putting himself to order. Tying his bow tie so it looked proper. Straightened his shirt so that the wrinkles fell out.

His hair looked neat again. His was organized once again. Looking at his reflection Cilan bit back a curse. His eyes still held the glow of a hungry beast. This was killing him.


	53. End of the Journey

Iris sat in her bed brushing her hair watching Axew eat his food. The morning seemed so calm and slow. Her movements were calm as she sat in the lonely room watching Axew.

Everyone else was at a class. Everything, the pace, the people were all calm. The journey was coming to an end. Her hand shook and the brush tangled in her hair for just a moment.

Yesterday she had been taking it slow too. Being with Cilan was so peaceful, even if he had the habit of doing old man stuff. It was still amusing.

Axew yawned and she giggled a bit the sound echoing. She did not know why she was complaining for. The goal she had when she accompanied Ash and Cilan here. To get stronger, she achieved that goal.

Should she be sighing over things like the fact that they were leaving soon? Should she really be upset? They all achieved their goal in some way. She went to classes and learned so much.

They had adventures, got to spend time with people. She knew this. Standing up Iris walked past Axew to the window. She knew all of this already but it did nothing to dull the sharp pain in her heart.

This journey had been a bit of a step for her in so many ways. New friends, new Pokémon and a whole new way to look at old ones.

Cilan. She knew what was happening. That he was taking it so slow. Her hand curled into a fist and clenched right over her chest. That he could be so considerate in a situation like this.

No matter what they both felt their dreams were taking them different directions. It was not that it was impossible. They were from the same region after all but still.

His pursuit of his dream could carry him to different regions. To all over the world in pursuit of it. For them to deepen what they felt now then for him to go off later.

She would survive it. She could endure it but the gentleman in him would not permit it. She knew that because she knew him. Cilan would hate to leave her behind and waiting for him.

She gritted her teeth looking outside. She knew how he thought. That gentleman in him would have thought as long as they were in the same region it would be fine. He could travel from time to time but it would be okay.

Turning around Iris noticed that Axew had finished eating and had fallen asleep right next to the bowl. Moving him now would be a crime.

Quietly she walked past him to the door and opened and closed it quietly behind her. They had only three days left. Walking down the corridor to the pool she sighed at the lack of activity about. Everyone was somewhere.

Two days until it was all over. They would be going home. All they had to do is travel to once more, back to the harbour. It was over.

Opening the door to the pool with a sigh Iris was frozen at the doorway. There was someone already inside. Vigorously swimming because the sound carried. Hesitating on whether she should enter or not the curiosity got to her.

Gingerly stepping inside and closing the door with the timing of the splashes Iris crept closer. She froze again on recognizing Cilan being the one so furiously attacking the water. Even more it was not a Cilan she was familiar with.

His hair was moving with the water, his whole demeanor. It was almost like he was fighting some dark emotion in him. Biting her lip she stepped forward as he reached the end of the pool to get out.

He tossed his head back, one hand bushing his hair back the other reaching for the towel cast casually on the side. Rising out of the pool rubbing his face with the towel Iris watched a Cilan she would have never known existed.

This was not the gentleman she was accustomed to. This was not the connoisseur he was. It was not a stranger, but it certainly was not a friend. The towel dropped from his face.

“Iris?” He asked shocked. She saw the surprise in his eyes and confusion. “Didn’t you go out?”

“No.” She answered sitting on the ground watching him. “Cilan. I want to ask you something.” He froze in the process of drying his hair and Iris watched as he watched her with unreadable eyes.

“Iris, in the light of everything.” He began. It was the words of the normal Cilan but coming from the face of one she didn’t know.

“Cilan, really?” She laughed. What was the sense in trying to stop her from asking?

He sighed heavily before stooping down in front of her. “Somethings are better shown than spoken about. But fine, ask.”

“The you that I know.” She began slowly. “Is he the cover I see for this intense guy I’m seeing now?” Iris watched as amusement filled his features and a smirk appeared before he fought it down.

“There is no such thing. I’m me. That guy, this guy. It’s all me. Just this guy.” Cilan leaned back and stood up. “This guy has different goals, there is no reason to be suspicious and doubt me and my intentions.”

“Why are you in here? Doing that?” Iris asked getting up as well. “Water is like everywhere. Are you mad?”

Cilan closed his eyes. “Not mad. Just burning off energy. Iris. This place is going to be over soon.” She felt jolted at the reminder. That was right. They were leaving but for him to be a little upset about that. She sighed leaning against the wall and looked into the pool. Not worth it.

“Yeah it is.” Looking around she blinked quickly, when had he closed in?

“This whole time. We’ve made progress. We’ve talked more. Held hands. Fell asleep on the same chair. I value everything this place has given us but I’ll ask for your forgiveness for not being able to wait for more. I don’t mind us pursuing dreams. I mind not having a dream of you to hold on to.” Cilan murmured as he cupped her cheek.

Holding her breath Iris felt startled then relieved when he only lightly kissed her cheek. She let out her breath slowly. There was no reason to panic. Cilan was that sort of old world gentleman. He eyes drifted shut as he kissed her cheek softly again.

There was no real warning. His lips left her cheek and Iris felt shock beyond belief when she was being hauled up onto him and kissed for real.

This was no old world gentleman. This was no put together guy. This was not even the reassuring guy he always somehow was. This was the true Cilan. Nervous, panicked, adoring, loving. She felt tears leak out of her eyes as she stood on tip toe to hug him around his neck as she kissed him back.

This was a Cilan that just like her was anticipating and dreading the tomorrow.

*********************************************************************************

Dawn sat on Paul’s bed as he repacked his bags. They were finally back to where they first started. Back at the harbour. It was over. Not that it was not fun but, it got more and more tense as it went along. Gary had gone on ahead the evening before back to Sinnoh.

Kenny and Georgio had left too. Barry and Bianca had gone off together. It still made her want to shake her head when she thought of it. She felt giddy inside. She learnt so much. Accomplished so much but now she had to leave.

Paul seemed just fine. Looking away she toyed with her fingertips. They were in completely different fields and they lived on two opposite sides of Sinnoh. She had her dream, he had his, just thinking about how long it would take and the effort made her want to sweat.

“Stop worrying.” Paul grunted as he picked up the bag to test the weight. “Don’t get all air-headed because we are going back now. We can’t stay here. Everything we worked hard to learn would go to waste. You owe it to your audiences and fans to show them what you have got now. I owe it to my Pokémon to achieve my dream.”

“Since we came here.” Dawn mused lying back. “I’d very rarely hear you speak so much at once to me. Unless we spoke about Ash.”

Paul set the bag down and leaned over her. “I won’t tell you things all the time. Think of it as training. To work on your instincts.”

“No need to worry.” She sighed as she sat up flinging her arms around his neck. “I think from here it’s going to be exciting.”

“I’ll always watch the festival.” Paul shrugged. “So you have to make it there every time and know I’m watching.”

“I’ll come to watch you in the League.” Dawn whispered into his shoulder.

“You can come.” Paul told her as he pulled her from his shoulder so he could hold their faces close together his forehead bumping hers. “Only if you give me a good luck charm for when I’m to go on. Something to remind me of what happens after I win.”

Dawn felt her skin slowly heating up in embarrassment. She knew what he meant about the what after. His stare was so intense but she could not look away. She had been so afraid of what came after their goals. How to make it work and Paul was not even bothered.

He really and truly was something incredible. There would be a time when she could look at the uncertain future shrug and say she could undoubtedly handle it. In the meantime however she quite well knew her limits. But it would not stop her from hoping.

********************************************************************************

Sitting in the garden with Drew, May felt at peace. It was time to leave this place but she felt happy. They would see each other on the road. They would face each other in contests. It was weird but as they got closer to leaving she felt less panicked.

“It still changes things.” Drew sighed. “This whole thing was fun and educational but I’m still going to beat you at every contest we see each other at.”

“You can still act like that after Misty crushed you?” May demanded. Drew and Paul and went up and challenged her as a goodbye battle. It had been a long battle but they still lost.

“That was practice. But still, I don’t know how Ash manages. She’s powerful.” Drew muttered. “A real beast. She would dominate a contest. In fact I would kill to see her battle Solidad.”

“Me too.” May whispered thinking about it. Misty was really strong but to see her matched up against that person would be the best thing ever.

“May.” Drew said his tone serious. “I’ve been thinking a lot. About the goals we each have. Even when I get my goal. I’m going to fight to keep it. I’ll keep fighting. There may as well be no after I achieve my goal life for me.”

May understood what he was trying to say. Drew was indirectly trying to warn her he may never leave the contest circuit. But that was okay too. She found it hard to contemplate ever abandoning the world they had made their own.

“Me too.” She whispered. “There may never be that moment I can say that’s enough and try to live like everybody else.”

“That sucks huh.” Drew chuckled. “After all this. It doesn’t depress me though.”

“Me neither.” She contemplated. “In fact, knowing that no matter what we will always be rivals.”

“Even with crowns, achievements and children.” Drew sighed and she jumped in shock. “We really are a pair.” He laughed.

May blushed glad he would be unable to see. “When we get back.” She started to say only for Drew to stop her with a gentle tap of his hand on hers.

“I’ve been thinking of going Hoenn and checking out the contest there. What do you say we go together?”

May smiled and nodded thinking about it. They could peacefully plan like this now, but when they got back it was rival mode all over again. Both of them trying their best to win their shared dream.

“I won’t go easy on you.” She giggled.

“Me neither, and May. When the festival is over. We can call a truce.” Drew whispered and she coloured.

“Sure.” She whispered back. Half dreading and half wishing for their departure date.

************************************************************************************

This was it. Ash felt partially sulky and partially relieved. It was over. When he first came to this place for training he had such high expectations. The result had been even higher.

Pikachu riding on his shoulder, Ash started the walk out of the centre ignoring the feeling in his gut. This place had done so much for him.

Misty, the others, new Pokémon. He was glad for it all but to leave and go on his new journey wrenched at him. he knew how far he was from perfection. It could take years, it could also take just one year.

Blinking into the morning sun Ash tried breathing slowly. He knew it was the right thing to do. Still, he would miss the others. Goodbye was always the hardest thing to do.

“Prepare for trouble it’s the Twerps big day.”

“Make it double, they head home today.”

“Protecting this world from Infestation.”

“We reveal their sulky disposition!”

“To denounce the fact we would ever miss you.”

“We turned out to see you off with not a boo hoo.”

“Your Team Rocket Jessie.”

“Your Team Rocket James.”

“Meowth! That’s the name.”

“Seeing you Twerps off in haste.”

“This from our hearts, don’t forget to visit our place!”

Ash looked around to see two things. The Team Rocket Duo and Meowth and that the others had made it outside already packed, ready to go.

“Thank you guys.” Misty smiled hugging the Duo and Meowth. “It was great seeing you guys again. Even if for a while and I hope this works out for you.”

“This suits you better.” Drew shrugged.

“Only, well only time will tell.” Jessie shrugged as she glanced at James. James returned her look and Ash saw the woman lightly flush.

“So you Twerps have it all huh?” James questioned.

“Pretty much.” Dawn laughed.

“Yeah, Max went back already so it’s just me I have to worry about.” May mumbled.

“Let’s go then!” Cilan laughed.

Walking toward the boat that was docked Ash frowned at the Rocket Duo that fell into step with them. “You guys coming back too?”

“Nope.” James laughed. “We haven’t finished up here yet to go back. In a few weeks though we will be heading back to Kanto again.”

“This has to be the weirdest training ever.” Iris mumbled as Axew chewed an apple on her head. Paul nodded in agreement.

“It all worked out for the best.” Drew shrugged.

“Goodbye Twerps.” Jessie laughed as they reached the walkway.

“Goodbye.” Ash waved as he walked up the walkway. His heart felt heavy. These next few hours would be the most precious ever.

*************************************************************************************

They reached their crossroads. They stood together after getting off the ship. It was Unova for them all. Ash watched as Iris and Cilan made their plans on their maps. Drew, May and Paul had already booked their tickets.

Dawn was going home. Misty had her ticket home too. After this. It really was over. His throat felt clogged up. He saw Misty smile sadly and he had to fight not to look away.

On the ride over they had snuck kisses, hugs and any other little talks. As always he was struck by how much she understood.

They talked about this adventure. Comparing it to others and deciding to leave this one in a class on its own. She cuddled Pikachu, she talked more about Lugia.

They even spoke about their shared Aura power. He had felt a little scared about letting Misty roam off free knowing what she could do but it really was harmless.

“This is it guys.” Misty laughed setting her bag on the ground. “Group hug!” She laughed and Paul groaned.

“Why not.” Cilan said cheerfully already opening his arms wide. They all surged together. Most likely making a terrible sight. All clustered together, laughing with breaking voices.

“This was fun.” Iris sighed.

“I learned a lot.” May added.

“This was unlike any other thing I’ve ever known.” Dawn added.

“I think it is safe to say we all got a little something other than training.” Drew dryly spoke as they separated.

“It will only get hard from here.” Paul shrugged as he picked back up his bag.

“That’s why we keep training.” Misty shrugged.

“Right.” Paul breathed. Letting his bag drop a bit Ash was stunned when Paul dragged Dawn to him and ruffled her hair. “Keep safe Blue.” He told her as he stood next to May and Drew.

Iris and Cilan were going different directions. Cilan to his gym and Iris to her hometown. Ash watched as they both shared a glance.

“Trains run everywhere.” Cilan whispered as he hugged Iris tight.

“Breakfast won’t be the same.” Iris sighed making them all sigh.

“That’s all?” Cilan frowned making her laugh.

“I won’t enjoy elderly activities the same without you.”

Ash felt all eyes drift to himself and Misty but he ignored them. Approaching her he was aware of many things. Their height difference, her slight frame. Her hair, all things he had grown accustom to again.

“Mist.” He said feeling choked up as he cupped her cheek.

“I know.” She laughed as tears sprang forth in her eyes. “I know Ash.” Ash pulled her into a deep hug, revealing in her fast heartbeat and her scent.

“If things could be different. I don’t even know if I would choose them to be different.” He murmured into her neck.

“I wouldn’t want it.” She whispered back. “I know it hurts this way. But this way is far more exciting don’t you think?”

Leaning back Ash met her eyes and brushed away her tears. Leaning forward again he brushed her forehead with a kiss.

“One day, I’ll have my dream. One day you will have yours. One day I’ll be able to come home.”

“And do what?” Misty laughed. “Even now you are off travelling. This is you. This is the Ash I know.”

“This is the Misty I know.” He said firmly. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I won’t be. A gym leader is never alone. If you don’t want me to be lonely. Just call.” She cupped his cheek gently. “Or visit, the gym will always be open.”

Ash opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the very loud gong. He knew what that meant. All the ships were boarding. They were all heading home, or off to a new adventure.

“Ready buddy?” He muttered as he picked back up his bag.

“Bye Pikapal!” Misty cooed.

“Bye guys!” Cilan and Iris said as they stood side by side.

“Bye!” Drew and May said as they along with Paul headed towards their ship.

“See ya!” Dawn laughed heading down the walkway for hers.

“Goodbye Ash.” Misty whispered going to her ship.

“See ya.” Ash responded his cap down as he boarded his ship. Walking to the railing he noticed he could see Misty’s ship quite well. Looking at it he saw when Misty walked onto the deck facing him. she was wearing it. His cap.

Swallowing as he watching her Ash was struck at how the wind tugged at her clothes. She looked radiant. The way she looked the night she used aura in the lake.

Her expression was so peaceful. Grabbing onto the railings Ash wished he could leap to her boat and strangle her.

She grinned at him and Ash had the feeling she had figured out what he was thinking. Sighing he watched her from where he was. He could call her and hear her voice but he felt that would be cheating somehow.

His next adventure, then maybe another one and another one until he got his goal. Whether he would be satisfied with that remained to be seen. He doubted it greatly.

He felt a shake as his ship got ready to move. Looking into her serene expression Ash felt like saying something as a final goodbye even though the distance would not carry the words.

Misty smiled and Ash frowned. She started forming words from far away. He could not know if she was speaking it or not. As his boat began pulling out of the harbour he read the words.

_Don’t worry. Take care. Use your head. Love you, I will be waiting.”_

Tears sprang to his eyes as his boat began to pass hers. Ash waved before trying his best to shout the words at her. He did not know if she would get them but he had to try.

“I love you Misty! Just wait! And keep your dream!”

Whether she got the words or not he would never ask. His ship passed hers and Ash slumped against the railing. He knew it was bad to ask her to wait but he had to.

It would be an agreement she could pull out on the ones like Georgio. Whenever they asked, she was waiting on someone special to return.

It would take a while. Who knew maybe years. Who knew how strong she would get in the meantime. Who could know if this feeling would change.

He was banking everything on his gut and he never felt calmer. Misty was his. Everything they went through on this trip only reaffirmed that.

She went so far for his sake. She worried, she held back, she waited. He may never become the champion. His dream might even change but one thing was for certain. Misty waited back home.

Not sitting back doing nothing but making her own dreams come true. How could he ignore that? He had to do his best too.

Meet new Pokémon, new friends. Develop new skills. Train harder, challenge gyms and compete in tournaments. When it came right down to it. It was almost the same as before. Except he had another goal waiting for him.

No matter how long it took. His best friend was at the end of the line. They could not travel like they used to.

They could not go back to the simple wonder old times. This only proved that but they sure could make more new adventures.

Nobody better than Misty loved a good adventure. Sitting around doing nothing was boring.

“Ready for another journey buddy?” Ash asked his buddy. His pal Pikachu. “We have a new journey ahead of us. But don’t worry. At the end of it. We have Misty. So you ready?”

The squeak he got in return had him smiling. Staring at the fast moving water Ash held tightly to the railing. He was all fired up from that training. From Misty, from his discoveries. He got training for his Pokémon, his mind and his heart.

“Just wait. I’m taking the world by storm. Then I’ll be back Misty.” He whispered.


	54. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end and No I will not write a sequel lol. This was me just importing this. I wrote it ages ago 2013, just sharing it so others could find it. Hoped you enjoyed it.

It’s been a good seven years since we last saw our trainers. Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Paul, Drew, May and Misty. Them and the many others we saw on their journey through the Xentru region. They have not been slacking in these years each of our trainers have been going straight for their dreams.

The connection forged between them throughout their group travels have not cracked in the least. One can say that this journey was the turning point for many of them.

Not that the new journey towards their goals was not painful or hard but having a goal to pursue after they achieved their original goal has helped them plenty.

*********************************************************************************

“It looks so lonely up there.” Drew scoffed as he playfully poked at the one Grand festival Trophy May had on her shelf in her room. “It needs friends. Look at it, all by itself.”

“I’m sure your three trophies are extremely good friends.” May huffed coming up behind him to stop his poking at the trophy.

“They are.” He laughed giving up playing with her one trophy to embrace her. “I’m thinking of giving it one more friend so that they can couple up.”

“Yeah right. As if I’m going to let that happen.” May said rolling her eyes and reaching up to pull his cheek. Drew just grinned through it. This was not the original goal he started out with when he started coordinating but it was just fine.

“I think you are getting ahead of yourself though.” She pouted. “Solidad beat us this time.”

“It was close, but next time it’s going to be me at the top.”

“Nope.” May laughed. “I’m going to beat you again.”

“Hey!” Came from downstairs. “May! Your dad is back! Bring Drew down so we can have dinner! We so rarely have you home.”

“We should go.” May said pulling away from him.

“Yeah.” He smiled letting her pull away. “No matter how often I come here your mom amazes me. Treating us like kids still.” It was a heady feeling. Taking May’s hand Drew used his other hand to switch off May’s bedroom light as they left the room.

*************************************************************************************

Cilan yawned as he continued reading his book. It was something he already heard of but he was reading it anyway. Seeing it up close was one thing but actually reading it was another.

He heard footsteps padding towards him and smiled at Iris coming from the training section of her gym. Her look of surprise pleased him as she spotted him lazing away in the gym lounge.

“When did you get back?” She frowned.

“This morning but you were busy so I decided to wait.” He stood up and put aside the book.

“You could have come and told me!” She said placing her hands on her hips. Hugging her Cilan breathed in her scent. Like soft lilies something not expected considering her Dragon nature but he was blessed enough to know about it.

“I knew you had back to back challenges. The league is coming up. I could wait a bit longer and I came earlier than expected. It’s been only ten months this time.” Cilan told her tipping her face up.

“It still felt like forever.” Iris mumbled pressing her face into his chest. He laughed at that but yelped when she nipped at him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I thought it would hurt more, but it works so well. I had to fight to get you to leave me and go out there but it works out.”

“Yeah, this is the last one.” Cilan huffed as he swung her into his arms.

“Cilan!”

“Shh, it’s okay. After this I won’t have to leave unless I’m called out. Star class has much better advantages than anyone else.”

“What about the gym? I thought you would go back and run the gym with your brothers.”

“Did you really think that?” Cilan asked curiously. “In all the years I’ve been gone the gym has changed by so much. They really are fine without me. I can do what I want from this point on.”

“Congratulations Cilan.” Iris whispered up at him.

“Congratulations Iris.” Cilan smiled. “The next stage starts from now.”

“Have you heard from the others?” She asked as he laid her down on the couch.

“I’ve seen Paul plenty times, Drew and May once or twice. Dawn too I rarely see that Person though.”

“Oh dear. Still kids.” Iris laughed.

***********************************************************************************

Paul sat where he was almost ashamed to be. Looking down onto the stage he watched as his Blue was once again crowned winner of a Pokémon Collection.

She was amazing, she kept her promise too. It had been so long ago that they made progress and he kept wondering when he would wake up. She had been there every time he made it to a league. In return he watched every festival he could not make it too. She understood he was not the type to do these things. Still seeing her shocked amazed expression tore at him until he could not wait to see it again.

These seven years were tough. He trained, met up with Dawn, hung with Drew ran into Cilan. Still it was not enough. It took the retreat with Gary and Brendan for him to figure out what he really needed.

He made it to the champion league. He was thrilled that he had even if it did not look it. He was thrilled. Blue had always been cheering him on and his annoying brother Reggie.

It was not enough he realized, just like contests were not enough for Dawn. In a few months he would submit his application to the Frontier Brains. It was not that they had not scouted him before.

It just hit him that he needed that. Not to help trainers but to improve himself. The crowd roared for Dawn and Paul smirked. He was the same selfish guy after all. He came first.

Getting up and walking to where she would come out from Paul kept his smirk on his face. Everyone could come second except for her. It was totally different for her.

“Paul!” The cry came and he turned in time to catch Blue from tripping on her dress.

“It was nice.” He told her pushing back her hair.

“I can’t believe you came!” She shrieked hugging him close. “Let me change and we can go.”

“Go?” He smirked. “Blue where are we going?”

Dawn had confusion written all over her face. “To our place of course. You are here in Sinnoh to stay right? Reggie told me.”

“Our place?”

“Well you can’t stay in that big place by yourself. I’ve already moved in.” Dawn sighed.

“Got a key?”

“Right here!” She laughed bringing a key from her pocket.

“There is was thinking I would have to bribe you.” Paul sighed. “Unexpected Blue.”

“With me is the only time you smile.” Dawn said her voice serious. “I’m selfish because I want to be the only one to make you like that and to see you like that. Forgive my selfishness.” She finished in a whisper.

Paul laughed silently as he brought his head to kiss his little Blue. He was still a selfish guy but it was okay. The shining Blue he had could be selfish too.

************************************************************************************

Misty sighed as she went cleaning the gym. She had somewhere to be and as usual, her sisters were slacking.

“Who brought this ton of papers and magazines?” She demanded as they were knocked to the floor.

“I did!” Daisy laughed from the other side of the room. Shaking her head Misty started o pick them up before pictures caught her attention.

One magazine had a picture of Dawn winning a collection. She looked so mature and happy. It had been a year since Misty had seen her in person. She was always on TV though.

Same as Drew and May. They were called the royal rivals. The battling couple. Almost anything. Misty had thought the battles they had were intense. After the trip they had together it was so fiery.

She had never seen May like that before. Their battles were so full of emotions the crowd was left on edge. Tickets sold out from what she heard. If May and Drew was to face off then it was best to just sit back and watch.

They had gotten better, so much better but that was just on the stage. She knew from May’s happy calls that Drew was quite the attentive guy travelling with her to home and other places.

Their all was still into contests though. When May had finally won a Grand Festival Trophy she thought that had been it but May was determined to keep going. Same for Drew, this was in their blood.

Who knew, maybe Wallace would have to watch out for is seat someday. Those two just keep getting better. Same with Paul. Straitening the stack Misty stifled a giggle. She saw Paul a few times. He always challenged her to a battle.

She always used him as a way to give her strongest a good work out. She only lost six of the ten times he challenged her. She knew he would keep on trying too. She heard from Gary that he was putting his application to be a Frontier Brain in Sinnoh.

She heard from Iris often. She and Cilan last she heard were together. Cilan stayed at her helping out when he was not doing Star class Connoisseur stuff.

Cilan was happy with his dream and he was happy being with Iris. The town Iris’s gym was based had a big change over the last four years with lots of changes being made to the towns surrounding it.

Iris as a trainer was a lot stronger too. Misty was impressed, she traveled to Unova to see Iris and the battle she had been given left her amazed. That was five years ago and she could not wait to see how Iris had improved.

Everyone had gotten some sort of spark lit in them. From what she had seen Georgio had gone back to school and traveled sometimes with Barry. Misty was happy for him.

“Don’t you like, have somewhere to be?” Violet demanded shaking her head.

“Yes! I’ll be off.” Misty laughed scoping up her bag.

***********************************************************************************

The first year after the Xentru region had hurt. She had missed what had quickly become the norm so easily. She had returned to her gym and the battles had been fierce.

She gave no mercy. Lance came and again to jokingly complain but all she did was shrug. Misty stepped off the bus in Vermillion City fighting back a smile. She should stop by and shout Gary but there was no time for that.

Four years after the excitement in Xentru city Gary had hung up his scientist coat partially and settled down to be a gym leader for the Vermillion City.

She had been elated and went to attend the ceremony. The town loved Gary even though he said his first love would always be Pallet Town.

He settled down some but Gary kept saying that the moment a better trainer came along he was going back to the scientist life.

She knew better, as long as he could Gary would continue to be gym leader. If was in his blood and he gave the trainers a good run around. He used all his Pokémon nothing was predictable. Just like a certain someone.

Misty passed the gym and winced at the long line of trainers waiting outside. The thing about being popular was that everyone wanted to battle you.

Gary was lucky he had such a huge amount of Pokémon for battles. They had to be tired after a long day of none stop battling.

Making her way through the town. She knew it so well. She had to pass through to get to Pallet Town after all. That and to make her way home from almost anywhere.

So many changes over the years, for her too. The first time Ash had been back he came to visit her. They had been talking out on the cape, her favourite place when an impatient trainer from Johto came to fetch her.

Misty grinned broadly at the memory. Ash had hurried off before he could be recognized but she had stayed behind to deal with the little one.

Since she had been home her sisters could not assume the title of Gym Leader so the trainer would have to wait until she was in the gym. Unfortunately for her this trainer was unable to wait.

Like a certain someone she had known. She had stifled her amusement and gone ahead back to the gym. She had lost but she gave the trainer a good run. From what they had told her Johto had gotten better.

Their name, it was Gold or something. She just could not remember but they had been amazed after she asked about Professor Elm. Gold came from the same town.

Before he had set off he had spoken about his adventures. Reminding her just a little of Ash. That excitement and love for Pokémon.

Exhaling loudly as she saw the entrance to Mount Silver being advertised on a sign Misty prepared herself for the hike ahead.

*************************************************************************************

The hike never failed to get to her. Panting as she rested her hands on her knees Misty looked around the mountain top. She was here.

She looked to above her to where she had to climb and she saw the figure of Lucario looking down at her. Ash’s Lucario, he had evolved a few years back and still carried that sign of seriousness.

“He’s here isn’t he?” She called up. Lucario folded his arms and gave a brief nod. Misty huffed before reaching up to struggle up. He would be at the peak. He always would be.

Swinging herself up to the ledge she saw an old friend Charizard, standing watching the afternoon light. She was not surprised. Ash had come so far with all his Pokémon but this was the one she remembered fondly the most.

From being so timid to being the most troublesome. They had certainly come a long way. She slipped a bit and she felt something catch her around her waist and pull her up to the peak. Dragonair.

Dratini had evolved a while back too. She was so proud, so happy. She hugged the Pokémon. “Where is he?” Dragonair looked directly above her and she saw him.

Standing on the ledge leading and looking out onto Kanto. If she was to look to the right she would be gazing out to Johto the left lead back to Kanto. Looking straight out to the far away sea stood Ash.

The gates for her Aura pushed open and she felt the energy in the air. She wanted to reach out with her aura and embrace him with it. And urge no matter when she saw him now never went away.

Ash had his dream, champion. It had taken a while but three years after that training he had gotten it. He had pushed so hard. Seeing him had been rare moments but it still was wonderful.

She against the odds had heard him that day. Head his begging plea to wait on him. she did and was happy she had.

He was the oddest champion to date, instead of doing normal champion duties he gave back the reins to the previous league and kept challenging and travelling. She knew what his next goal was. The far away hard champions league.

Ash was racking up experience, he would forever be travelling. Forever training but it was okay. She did not mind as much as she thought she would be.

“Ash.” She called out. Ash did not move but the shadow on his shoulder did. Pikachu half turned on his shoulder.

“Ash.” She repeated walking closer. Pikachu jumped into her arms but she just hugged him once before placing him on her own shoulder.

“Mist.” He sighed. “I missed you.”

“I would be surprised if you didn’t” She snorted as she stood behind him.

“Been eight months now? Or eleven. Somewhere there.” Ash mused his hands in his pockets staring down.

“Your time up here messes with your mind.” She said shaking her head and touching his shoulder with a free hand.

“Best place for training and it’s so quiet up here.” Ash sighed. “Not many people come up here and whoever does don’t make it this far. Especially if they are looking for me.”

“I come this far.” Misty said quietly.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Ash said turning around and hugging her to him. he felt bigger than before. Warmer. Tears gathered in her eyes, she really did miss him.

“No tears Mist.” He told her pushing her back. Before she could react he was sitting with his back to one of the stones and her in his lap. The top of her head brushed his shoulder. Had she always been this small?

“It’s been such a long while. I have the right to cry if I want.” She snapped trying to struggle.

“I reserve the right to stop potential floods.” Ash laughed keeping her still. “Every time we meet up I feel you can’t tell if to sob all over me or punch me.”

“I can do both.” Misty said dryly.

“How is everyone?” Ash asked ignoring her response.

“You should go and see them I know you watched Cilan get his star class.”

“I watched May win too.” He said smugly.

“Exactly but you never go and see them.”

“I saw Paul and Dawn. Paul went to her last collection and they went home together.” Ash interrupted. “It’s better like this. When the time comes I’ll see them but right now they are too busy to be swamped in the stress I have to go through.”

“Your excuse for everything.” She huffed only to be stopped by him pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Does it feel like I’m making excuses?” He asked her. Misty felt his Aura as strong as ever covering her. Calm and soothing.

“No but I’m sure they want to see you.”

“They do see me.” Ash sighed. “They call me when I’m at a tournament. When they are aware enough they turn around and face where I’m watching and wave. When the weddings start, I’ll be there.”

“So sure? So positive we will be seeing weddings?”

Ash squeezed her playfully. “Mist, Cilan and Iris are practically living together, Paul and Dawn share a house. Drew is always at May’s parents when they are not training. That’s preparation for marriage.”

“Oh?” She giggled. “Listen to the expert.”

“Not an expert. An observer.” A thread of Aura materialized in front of her eyes and it carefully folded into a rose. She smiled, training for the league was not the only thing Ash went doing.

“It’s been so long since that place.” She sighed and Pikachu jumped off her to pull at her bag. Misty knew what he wanted so she shifted and released Toki.

“I can’t believe Toki hasn’t evolved.” Ash whistled as Pikachu carefully lead Toki to a safe spot where the two could play.

“Me neither but I guess she just is happy how she is. And she liked playing and battling. She works really hard.” Misty said as Toki caught Pikachu’s tail and swung him into the air.

“A lot of things has happened since then.” Ash said shaking his head. “Have you heard about Jessie and James?”

“Team Rocket? I heard! Jessie and James got married!” Misty said the shock from then rushing back. “I’m happy for James he really loves her.”

“Jessie loves him too. She thought it wouldn’t work out but they are going to have a baby soon. They have Meowth and some others run the businesses until the baby comes.”

“Amazing.” Misty whistled. “All those years ago I never thought that would happen at all. To think they retired from stealing Pokémon and run a business and are going to have a baby. Team Rocket has come far.”

“We all have Misty.” Ash laughed. “We can’t stay kids forever. We have to grow up take over from the previous generation and make the world a better place for people and Pokémon.”

“What are you going to do Ash?” Misty asked her voice heavy.

“I’m close.” He responded. “I’ve returned to the leagues, gotten the badges again and challenged them and won everything. In seven years, I can say I’ve done so much. It’s better now that I can fly on Charizard.”

“I guess, you got the Kanto gyms and the Johto gyms at the same time. Then beat the leagues one after the other. You’ve really gotten better.”

“I’ve gotten to where I want to be.” Ash corrected. “This is all I ever thought about but right now I have everything I wanted. My dream is still there shining and I’ve got you too.”

“I’ve become a Water Pokémon Master.” Misty laughed. “I’ve even gotten the degree.”

“Everyone has gotten their goals. But it’s harder to let them go.” Ash shrugged. “May and Drew will always be travelling and improving. Paul will keep battling. Dawn will keep competing. Cilan and Iris will pool together and keep going.”

“So?”

“It won’t stop there. I was thinking it would be over. You know, you win the league, you win the Festival, you conquer, you become the best, you run the gym successfully. But that is not it. I’ve learnt that, it continues on. The journey does not stop at the destination.”

“What?” Misty asked her confusion growing.

“Just because you get your goal does not mean it’s over. The travel with us finished. We went on and got what we wanted but it is still going on. We are still fighting hard. We call, run into each other. If anything we are rivals now.”

“I knew this would come up.” Misty groaned  getting out his lap so she could turn around and push Ash’s shoulder against the rock. “You constantly think of battling there I was thinking you changed and you are oh so mature now.”

“Didn’t I just tell you my goal never changed?” He laughed as his hand snaked around her waist and dragged her to him. she opened her mouth to speak but his other hand grasped her chin to pull him down to him.

Since their travels in that place, when they met up there was a lot of this. Kissing, snuggles, sometimes his growing leaps in experience scared her sometimes. He broke from her and her gaze went to the side as she caught her breath.

She was the one with limited experience now. She knew how he was doing it. He used Aura to read her before moving ahead. Sadly her work with Aura was not as good so she was left to follow behind him each time.

“How is other things?” He asked her and she was glad for the moment he allowed her to catch herself.

“I saw Lugia a few months ago. He swam in and we had a good two days.” She smiled at the memory. And I finally met that guy the trainer who interrupted us that time told me about. Red hair and an attitude of Paul. You better watch out if you run into him.”

“Already did.” Ash shrugged toying with her hair. “The look of shock on his face when he lost made me think of Paul. He has the ability to become something really special though. His name was Silver I think.”

“Yes, I can’t wait until I see him again.” She mused.

“Misty.” Ash drawled. “I’m not letting you avoid this. It’s been seven years. We got our main goals. I have something I want to tell you.”

“Okay Mr Ketchum. I have something I want to tell you too.”

“You are really strong.” Ash begun and she rolled her eyes. “The second person I met on my journey. My best friend after Pikachu of course.”

“Same here.” She sniffed.

“The one girl that gets me the best and doesn’t let me get my own way. Rescues me, supports me. Stays by my side when I can’t stand on my own fights for me. It took me a while to figure it out but you are my best friend ever. I’m not good at the romantic stuff you like but Misty, I love you.”

Misty felt time stop as she held his hand in hers as he stared into her eyes with fierce concentration. She knew that. She had said her feelings too but this was the first time he was saying it like that.

“I love you Ash.” She whispered the only response she could give.

“This is hard, a lot of time has gone by.” Ash mumbled. “I just want you to not wait anymore. I don’t know what I’ll do after this is done but Misty I want you to always be right next to me.”

“I want that too.” She laughed brushing away tears. “I don’t care if I have to hike up to Mount Silver every few months. Once I can be with you it’s enough.”

“Same here Misty.” Ash whispered as he burrowed his face into her neck. She jumped when she felt one tear splash onto her shoulder. It was not what she had envisioned for herself. They were not teens anymore but he really had grown up. From here would be uncertain but he was dedicated and he loved her. They might not get the dream relationship everyone wanted. But this was Ash and guys who stayed home with no dreams of their own was boring to her. She was so thankful, for that training in Xentru. It gave her and Ash a brand new start. They could work on the ending together. He said he was not romantic but a promise on a peak dividing two regions? He just did not know how naturally romantic and earnest he was.

The view, the breeze. Surrounded by their Pokémon. This guy had just made a life promise to her. How could she not cry? Their future, there would be tough time but she could not find it in her to care or worry.

She tilted her head and raised his so she could at least express her feeling through her kiss. She felt the tears falling on her cheek and his. Opening her heart she could feel the Aura escape her into the air like a gust of wind.

Maybe one day far into the future a legend would start about this place and the day that the colour of happy Aura burst into the sky like two blue streams of light.

Even if no legend started. She knew, their journey had only begun. It might not be as exciting as Xentru and the old days. There may not be as much travel but they would keep going. Meet new people. Gain new rivals. Fight as hard.

However she was thankful she went on that training expedition. Thankful for everything that lead her back to Ash. Closing her eyes tighter Misty felt at peace.


End file.
